


Kingdom Of Jinju

by kimkeybumie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Cliffhangers, Homosexuality, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 219,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: Spring has finally come. After several years trapped in a cold and disastrous winter, the Five Kingdoms can rise from their ashes and shine again. Jinju, the first kingdom, needs help and can't ask the other kingdoms which have already join forces all together ; the Queen Regent decides to ask for the independent province of Mongje to help, by proposing an arranged marriage between her son, the future King Minho of the Choi dynasty, and the young Lady of Mongje.Everything was planned and both coronation and wedding ceremonies were approaching... until the unexpected passing of the future bride, which forces both kingdom and province to review their arrangement. In such a time of distress for Jinju, Mongje has no choice but propose someone else to marry the King : their only son, Kibum.





	1. The decision of a king

**Author's Note:**

> Check the poster for this story, made by my lovely @EvilTM_ : https://twitter.com/_keybumie/status/1028672029459972097
> 
> Important: mention of cheating (not the main topic though), no death character.

As she was walking through one of the long corridors of the Royal Palace, the woman turned her head when she passed in front of a window, a soft breeze gently caressing the skin of her face. She stood still for a second before she took a moment to approach the sill, putting her pale hands on it and staring at the gardens.

 

The trees were shining with a bright green color, some of them had white, pink flowers decorating their branches, while some others were already filled with some fruits. Leaves, bushes and grass were covered with small pearls of water, the spring dew giving a fresh sensation in this early morning.

 

Spring had finally come.

 

The Queen closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the soft coolness invade her lungs and graze her long hair, which was tied in a quick yet official and complex bun, ornamented with silver pins and a sumptuous diadem, sparkling with tiny nacreous pearls. It had been ten months already since spring had blessed the country, putting an end to a way too long lasting winter.

 

She couldn’t remember for how many years the Five Kingdoms had been covered with snow, the rivers and small lakes frozen and all their resources disrupted. Her son was still young when the first snowflakes had fallen on the land, the Queen smiled as she seemed to hear the boy’s laugh flying to her ears, looking back on that day she had stood at this same window, while the young Prince was running in the royal gardens and trying to catch small ice crystals.

 

This laugh that had warmed her heart, contrasting with the nature’s cooling… she couldn’t have imagined that it would have announced an endless winter. For several years, so much they had lost the count, the kingdoms had struggled to keep their people safe and in good health, the ice age being a considerable obstacle to their respective resources and cultivations. 

 

A lot of people, especially children and elderly persons, had lost the fight against cold, leaving for a warmer world… the Queen felt a shiver running down her spine at that thought. Only three years before, she had lost her husband to the winter and more than that, the kingdom of Jinju had lost its King. She could still hear her own voice, that morning when she had left the royal bedroom to pronounce the fated words…

 

_King Minhyuk left us._

 

That day, the Royal Council had reunited in a hurry after they had all been informed of the sorrowful news. As their only child was only sixteen at that period, he couldn’t have replaced his father on Jinju’s throne. Thus, the Queen had had to act as regent until her son would be crowned, the month following his twentieth birthday.

 

She had become Queen Regent Jihwan and had handled the kingdom’s struggles for more than three years now, but her status and title were slowly coming to an end.

 

 

“Your Highness.”

 

 

The woman quivered when she heard a soft yet firm male’s voice calling her. Leaving the window, she turned over to face her late husband’s personal bodyguard and chief of Jinju’s army, General Lee Jinseok. He was wearing his usual armor, his sword hanging to his belt and his crossbow tied on his back. 

 

 

“General ?” The Queen asked, straightening up as her female companion bowed to greet the man.

 

“My apologies, your Highness, but the Royal Council is waiting for you.” Lee said, bowing his head so he wouldn’t look at his sovereign in the eyes, just as the etiquette wanted. “May I escort your Highness ?”

 

“Yes, thank you. Joohyun, please leave us and make sure my tea is hot when I come back.”

 

 

Saying these words, the Queen’s companion agreed and bowed before she left, slowly walking through the corridor. The General looked up and offered his arm to the woman with chivalry, then led her to the council room. As they were walking in silence, Lee could feel the tense of his queen in the way her hand was holding his elbow tight.

 

 

“Is everything all right, your Highness ?” He asked.

 

“I feel worried, General.” Jihwan answered, looking straight in front of her. “Is the Prince ready for the council ?”

 

“My son has been told to lead him to the room ten minutes after the beginning, as you commanded it.”

 

“Good. When he arrives, please make sure to stand behind him. He will need a paternal figure next to him to handle our request, if we still can call _this_  a request.”

 

“Thank you, your Highness. I will make sure he is supported from behind.”

 

“Please, do not thank me. You have been next to him when my late husband disappeared, during years when a mother could not fully understand her son. He needed a father and when his was not there, you took this responsibility without being asked for it. I am the one who has to thank you, General.” 

 

 

Lee slightly bowed while walking, appreciating the recognition of his behavior. When his king had passed away, he had indeed felt the necessity to support the young Prince as another male adult in his teen life. His own son, Jinki, was four years older than the future King, and willing to serve the latter as his bodyguard in a close future ; thus, Jinki had never felt jealous and had himself appreciated his father’s dedication to someone they had both chosen to see as a teenager who had just lost his father instead of just a body filled with royal blood.

 

Soon, the Queen and General arrived in front of a huge double-wing door made of the finest wood, ornamented with gold and ivory engraving. Muffled voices could be heard from inside, letting them know that the Royal Council’s members were wondering about how bad the situation could be for their Queen to convoke them at such an early hour.

 

As the majestic woman stood perfectly in front of the door, Lee cleared his throat before he opened both wings at the same time. At the sound it made, the whole assembly stopped their discussions to turn towards the newcomer.

 

 

“My Ladies, my Lords.” The General said with a loud and firm voice, bowing with respect. “All bow to the Queen Regent Jihwan of Jinju.”

 

 

At the pronounced words, the last members of the Council who were still sitting stood up and they all bowed when the Queen made a masterful entrance. The room was long and narrow with a throne at its far end, way much smaller than the original one in the Pearl room designed to welcome royal receptions and official meetings, but not less impressive with its golden ornaments.

 

The way to it was covered by a long burgundy carpet, and bordered by two rows of seats reserved for each member of the Royal Council. As Jihwan walked towards her throne, men and women she let behind her straightened up and waited for her to arrive to her royal place. There, she turned over to face the assembly and bowed in her turn before gracefully sitting, being careful not to crease her sumptuous dress.

 

In her wake, all members sat on their respective seat while General Lee closed the door and stood in front of it, hand on his sword’s guard.

 

 

“My Ladies, my Lords, welcome to this council.” The Queen said, holding herself upright and carrying her voice in the entire room. “Please forgive me for making you come to the palace at this early hour, but I am afraid we must discuss, to say the least, an _unsettling_ situation.”

 

“Your Highness, if I may speak…” An elderly woman in a superb yellow outfit stood up and waited for her sovereign to allow her to speak. “On our way to this room, some of us heard from very talkative servants that you are planning to make the Prince join in with today’s council.”

 

“Yes, my Lady. He will join us in a short moment, once I briefed all of you before him about what is happening to us and needing our serious consideration.”

 

 

The lady nodded and sat down, the Queen clearing her throat and looking for a kind of strength in the eyes of the General, at the other end of the room. Lee offered her an almost imperceptible smile, what gave her enough bravery to stare at her assembly.

 

 

“As you all know, Jinju signed an alliance with the independent province of Mongje, to pick our kingdom up again after this too long winter.” Jihwan continued. “This alliance is promising us to receive supplies and financial support from Mongje until we can finally rise from our ashes. It has been a year now that we are receiving this assistance, and I am pleased to announce you that Jinju is slowly recovering from this ice age.”

 

“And we all take great delight in hearing these good news, your Highness.” A lord said, smiling for a short moment before his face rediscovered a worried expression. “But we also think you did not convoke us to share only positive words.”

 

“It is exact, my Lord, I am afraid. As it happens, I was just about to share the unfortunate situation that may be a new obstacle to Jinju’s healing.”

 

 

The Queen inhaled deeply and made a short break in her speech to choose her words wisely. What she was about to announce wasn’t easy, and she had never had to do so before.

 

 

“To assure Mongje’s good aid, my son, Prince Minho of Jinju and soon to be crowned King of Jinju, has been betrothed to the young lady of Mongje, Lady Haneul.” She declared. “The marriage was planned for the week following my son’s coronation, as you all know, but it is with a great sorrow that I announce you it has been cancelled.”

 

“I beg your pardon, your Highness ?” Someone in the assembly stood up immediately, while the others either remained speechless or started whispering with dread.

 

“Please, my Ladies, my Lords. I’m asking for your attention before the Prince joins us, I am not done yet.”

 

 

The assembly quickly kept quiet and the members who had stood up in shock to the announcement joined their seat back. Once the room was silent again, the Queen joined her hands on her tights and bit her lip before she spoke up again.

 

 

“Lady Haneul has unfortunately passed away a month and a half ago, at a too young age.” She said, her words provoking a whisper among the seats. “Lord Taehyun of Mongje sent me an envoy as soon as possible to inform me about the tragedy, but he made me promise not to spread it before we could discuss our arrangement again.”

 

“Since when do you know about it, your Highness ?”

 

“I have been briefed about the lady’s passing a week after it happened. Out of respect for her grieving family, I have waited for a second message as an answer to my own reply before letting you know. As you must imagine it, I offered Jinju’s condolences to Lord Taehyun and Lady Eungyu for their loss, but insisted on the fact we still need their help. And their message came yesterday.”

 

“Please tell us it was a positive message…”

 

“My Lord, I must confess I am not sure if it is a positive message or not. Mongje’s Lord and Lady are willing to keep our alliance, but since it has been sealed with the promise of a marriage in a first place… they are proposing to pursue it.”

 

“Your Highness, we never heard about a second daughter…” A lady stood up.

 

“Did the Lady of Mongje herself propose to marry our future King ?” Another one asked, her eyes widening with horror at the simple idea of a woman leaving her husband to marry another man, thirty years younger.

 

“No, my Ladies.” Jihwan answered. “They had only one daughter, and Lady Eungyu won’t annul her own wedding to marry my son.”

 

“Then what is it ? Who are they sending to marry our future King ?”

 

“Their son.”

 

 

The Queen’s last words brought a short silence, the members of the council still in shock, yet after a few seconds the room was filled with loud voices coming from both sides of the rows of seats. Everybody had stood up, some were discussing the new situation between themselves while some others were turned towards their ruler, yet Jihwan couldn’t understand anything.

 

Her magnificence never leaving her, she slowly stood up.

 

 

“Silence !” She shouted, carrying her voice far enough for it to resound against the walls, and reducing her advisers to silence. “My Ladies, my Lords, we have to stay calm when facing such a difficult situation. I will ask you not to digress, not to forecast things and not to panic.”

 

“But your Highness, the remedy you propose cannot be real !” A man said, immediately lowering his eyes and bowing when the queen stared at him with a growing anger, not comfortable at all with her people interrupting her.

 

“As I was about to say when you all decided to riot, the final decision will not be mine.”

 

 

Jihwan raised her arm towards her General, all faces turning towards him as one man, and Lee bowed.

 

 

“My Ladies, my Lords.” His manly and firm voice resounded. “All bow to the soon to be crowned King of Jinju, our Crown Prince Minho of Jinju.”

 

 

Men and women remained silent as the General turned over to grab the door’s knobs, pulling the wooded panel and immediately stepping aside as two young men entered the council’s room, one after another. The members of the council bowed all together while the queen smiled to her son.

 

Prince Minho was known in the realm for inheriting his mother’s charms although he had a manly appearance. He was tall, his stature was strong and he was well-shaped since he had always trained with his late father’s soldiers when he was a teenager ; thus, his body was brawny and his balance perfect.

 

When he stopped in front of the two rows of seats, the advisers straightened up to look at him yet not in the eyes as the tradition imposed it. The Prince had everything to be a king, his presence making the entire room shake and every single man respect him without any hesitation. Despite his young age, he knew what his place, what his destiny was, and he had worked hard to learn his role until the day he would replace his father — in this case, his mother.

 

Queen Jihwan stared at her son with pride and admiration : he was handsome. Wearing his princely ceremonial outfit as she had asked him to, he was emphasizing the powerful red of his topcoat and its golden ornaments, while his jacket and trousers weren’t too large nor too skin-tight. His belt was made of the most expensive leather of the realm and its buckle was shining, revealing the shape of a golden pearl circled by a just as golden band that seemed decorated with leaves : the symbol of Jinju.

 

Minho’s long hair had the same color than his mother’s, dark brown yet not completely black, the heritage of their ancestors’ interbreeding that had once driven them to one of the biggest scandals of Korea’s history. While his hair was cascading along his back — he would take the habit of tying them under a hat once he would become King — his front bangs were underlined by a golden headband which was reminding of a diadem. And under these bangs, his face was flawless.

 

He had his mother’s eyes and their big, round shape were the biggest part of his so strong charisma ; with only a look, he was making everyone comply to his desires and this since he was a child, yet now that he was a young adult he was using this power to make people obey to his orders. That day, these gorgeous eyes of his were showing a deep concern yet a strong readiness.

 

Behind him was standing a young man with his long hair tied in the soldiers-like bun, and an uniform made of a fabric shirt, a thin coat of mails under a leather jacket, resistant trousers and shoes. At his belt was hanging a sword in its sheath, which he had his hand on as he his eyes scanned the assembly until they fall on General Lee ; the newcomer bowed his head to his father, who gave him his gesture back. 

 

He was Lee Jinki, son of General Lee Jinseok and soldier in the King’s army until the crown prince would accede to the throne, allowing him to become his general and personal bodyguard in his father’s place.

 

 

“My son.” The queen finally spoke. “Welcome to your first council. Please.”

 

 

Jihwan slowly stretched her arm to show the throne she was sitting on a few seconds before. The Prince nodded and crossed the room under the preoccupied looks of the council’s members, joining his mother and taking both her hands in his. As the attached son he was, he brought them to his lips and kissed them before he helped her to sit on one side of the throne’s long enough seat, before he sat next to her. 

 

There, sitting next to each other and despite their height difference, the Queen and the Crown Prince were mesmerizing, exuding royalty.

 

Jihwan made everyone sit down again while General Lee was slowly taking place behind them as he had been asked before. Just then, he could notice how Minho’s shoulders seemed to relax as he felt his fatherly figure behind him ; the Prince, as strong as he was, was anxious about his first official participation in that day’s council. He knew something bad was happening for his mother to summon him when he wasn’t king yet.

 

As if she had heard the worries in her son’s mind, the Queen started speaking again, repeating the situation she had already briefed the council about. Once again, men and women couldn’t hide their reactions, some coughed, some whispered to the person sitting next to them, and some other stared at their Prince with a real concern on their face, a concern both for him and for their kingdom.

 

 

“Thus, my son, I will leave the final decision to you.” Jihwan ended her speech. “This wedding was forced to you in a first place and you advisedly accepted it for the sake of Jinju, yet I cannot take this second decision in your place.”

 

 

Prince Minho nodded and remained silent for a moment, his eyes going from a member of the council to another one while he was thinking about what he was asked to do, weighing up the pros and cons. 

 

 

“To make my future kingdom rise from its ashes, I must marry a man.” He thought out loud, waiting for a confirmation.

 

“Yes, your Highness.” A man stood up, speaking when he was allowed to by the Prince. “But please think wisely about the situation as a whole. As the future King, we all agree in this room to say it will only bring shame on you and on us if you accept such an heretic proposal.”

 

“My Prince, if I may speak.” An old woman asked as she slowly stood up, resting on her cane.

 

“Please, my Lady.” Minho said.

 

“I have been a member of this council for decades, my Prince, I faced countless situations by your father’s side and even by your grandfather’s side. I may just sound like an elderly woman at the end of her life, yet I think the decision must be yours, without our advices.”

 

“You have been summoned here this morning to advice me, my Lady. Why should I ignore your words ?”

 

“Because, my Prince, there are some situations that we cannot analyse in a proper way because it does not directly concern us. I think that is why her Majesty the Queen could not decide herself for you.”

 

“Thank you, my Lady.”

 

 

The old woman bowed and sat down again, just as the same time as Minho stood up, intimating the members of the council to stay on their seats. 

 

 

“As the future King of Jinju, my first duty is to protect my kingdom and my subjects, to assure me, my mother, my soldiers and my people an adequate life. My duty is to provide all of you whatever you need to live in decent conditions and it is my first wish and the first thing I aspire to accomplish once I will be crowned. Thus, I think I do not have to think about this situation more than I just did. Tomorrow, as soon as the sun will rise, I will send an envoy to Mongje to accept the Lord and Lady’s proposal.”

 

 

The assembly remained speechless, the Prince’s speech shocking him to the depths of their bodies. They were all convinced that he would refuse to avoid the shame to be brought on his name, on his family and on his kingdom, yet he was accepting to marry a man.

 

 

“Your Highness, this is impossible.” A man shouted, standing up at the same time as half the council’s members.

 

“And how is it impossible, my Lord ?” Minho asked, his voice low and calm but his eyes filled with a growing anger as he was being contested. 

 

“It is a man we are talking about, your Highness ! You cannot willingly accept to marry a man, please think about the consequences !”

 

“The consequences, my Lord, will be the rebirth of Jinju. If my decision does not please you, I will give you the opportunity to leave this council when I will be crowned. Thus, you will not be forced to advise a sinful King, am I right ?”

 

“Y-Your Highness, I offer you my apologies, I was not in my right place.”

 

“We will all follow your decision, my Prince.” The old woman said, smiling to Minho. “Regardless, we admire your bravery and your determination to consent to this wedding, as you place your kingdom’s sake before your own renown to come. You will be a great king.”

 

 

The Prince bowed to the old woman before he dismissed the council’s members. Men and women left the room without holding their whispers back, some even arguing as they weren’t agreeing on their future ruler’s decision. Jinki closed the door after them, and a deep silent fell on the room.

 

Minho was still standing, his chest rising and lowering as he was focusing on his emotions to relax. It had been a tough first time for him, yet he was sure he had taken the right decision. Nevertheless, he slowly turned his head towards the Queen, still sitting on the throne.

 

 

“Did I make the right choice, Mother ?” He asked.

 

“Do you feel like you did, my son ?” Jihwan questioned in her turn as she stood up, taking the Prince’s hands in hers.

 

“I feel it is still my duty to consent to the wedding with Mongje’s heiress, and if it has to be an heir to guarantee Jinju’s sake… then it is my duty to accept it.”

 

“You are saying these wise words, yet you seem troubled.”

 

“Lord Seunghyun’s words won’t leave my mind, Mother. What if shame falls on us ? What if the other kingdoms decide to break their allegiance to Jinju because of this wedding ?”

 

“My son, we just listened to the reasons behind your choice to accept to marry the young Lord of Mongje. Lord Seunghyun has always been worried about fame, yet you thought about Jinju before your fame, and this… this, is what a king should do. Accepting wound and shame for his people. General ?”

 

“Yes, my Queen.” Lee said as he approached. “I agree with your mother, my Prince. As the soldier I am, I fought with your father and I can assure you he would be proud to see his son willingly consenting to do something new to protect the kingdom.”

 

“What about _your_ opinion on this, General ?” Minho asked, looking at the other man’s eyes, breaking the tradition by himself just like he did so many times before.

 

“I think you took a brave decision, and that you should not be afraid of shame because what you decided to do is showing how pure your heart is. And as I have always told you since our late King has left us, a king —”

 

“A king with a pure heart is better than any king with reputation.”

 

“Exactly, my Prince.”

 

 

Minho smiled and nodded before he turned back towards his mother, who was tenderly smiling at him.

 

 

“Please do not be afraid, Mother.” He said, feeling the worry in the way she was holding his hands.

 

“I am not afraid, my son. I am proud.” Jihwan said as she lifted herself on her toes to kiss the Prince’s cheek. “I will help you with this wedding and with your reign, just as much as you want me too. It is high time for me to leave the throne.”

 

“Thank you, I will not deceive you nor my people. Please tell me what I should do now that I accepted the wedding… do you know this young Lord ?”

 

“I have only seen him when he was still a child, so I cannot tell you anything because people change. For now, let us write a message to Mongje to arrange the date for the wedding three days after your coronation, and prepare the Ham.”

 

“The _Ham_ , Mother ?”

 

“The presents for your bride and his family, my son. Even if he is a man, we will prepare this wedding according to our traditions. It will not be easy for him either, thus we must make him as comfortable as possible. We do not want your future husband to feel unwelcome.”

 

“Don’t you know if he willingly proposed himself to me ?”

 

“I don’t. But I don’t think so.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_A few months later_

 

 

The chariot was being pulled by two horses on the country road separating Mongje from Jinju, while around twenty soldiers were encircling it. Four of them were holding a wain filled with clothes and packed things, covered by a fabric tarp in the colors of the province, jade green.

 

Inside, slightly shaken by the movements of the vehicle rolling on the stony road, there were three men, two on a seat and one on the opposite one. The one sitting alone seemed to be the richest one, with his sumptuous outfit and his straightened back. He was wearing a green topcoat, the same green than the tarp, over an immaculate white shirt ; his narrow trousers were as white as the shirt, with golden ornaments running down the legs on the side. His shoes were made of silk and his belt had its buckle shaped as a golden flower with transparent petals : the symbol of Mongje.

 

His long hair was as dark as his shirt was bright, very long and graciously falling on his back and shoulders while he had gathered his front bangs and pulled them to the back of his head, making them still thanks to a golden hairpin with an emerald on it. Only a thin and long strand had escaped and was falling against the man’s temple, black contrasting with his porcelain skin.

 

 

“Please, my Lord, let’s do it again.” One of the men facing him said, his soft voice betraying his affection for him.

 

“Do we really have to, Jonghyun ? And please call me Kibum, my parents are not here anymore so drop formalities.”

 

 

The called Jonghyun slightly laughed, holding a book open at a special page on his thighs. He was wearing less rich clothes than the man named Kibum, yet he must feel comfortable in his simple white shirt and camel brown loose-fitting trousers, his sleeveless jacket a bit darker and without any ornaments. By looking at them, it would have been evident to anyone that they were a master and one of his companions, yet the owl shaped necklace Jonghyun was wearing would reveal he was actually a private tutor.

 

Unlike his student, his hair were uncommonly blonde, a very pale blonde that was contrasting with his tanned skin, and tied in a messy bun on the top of his head. Strange, for a teacher.

 

 

“I think it is necessary for you to know each kingdom and their characteristics, for you are going to become the King’s husband, Kibum.” He calmly said.

 

“If you say so.” The young Lord of Mongje replied, shrugging. “As if I had a choice.”

 

“Please. Shall we do it one more time ? Tell me about the Five Kingdoms.”

 

 

Kibum sighed and turned his head towards the small window of the chariot, slightly moving the curtain away to look at the landscape.

 

 

“There are five Kingdoms including Jinju, which is the biggest one, the first one to be built.” He started to recite. “Rulers of Jinju are rulers of the whole realm, they have the upper hand on other kingdoms yet every kingdom has its own rulers. Jinju is ruled by the same dynasty of kings and queens for centuries, regardless of the gender.”

 

“True, what dynasty ?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“I don’t remember their last name.”

 

“Choi. Your husband is Choi Minho, newly crowned and third of his name. His coronation was two days ago. Then ?”

 

“Hum… The second kingdom is… _Mochuk_ ?”

 

“Maguk.”

 

“Maguk, then, the closest kingdom to Jinju and the second one to be built. It is the only kingdom that has only queens to rule it, a matter of fate because the first born have always been girls.”

 

“What is the kingdom famous for ?”

 

“Fabrics. They sell fabrics and clothes to other kingdoms and their wealth is based on it.”

 

“Correct. Then ?”

 

“Then you have Dongjeo, the third kingdom, built at the foot of the Gods’ Mountain. It is ruled by Princes and Princesses, not Kings and Queens, and their wealth is based on gems they find in the mountain.”

 

“That gem you have on your hairpin comes from Dongjeo, did you know ? What about Pugye now ?”

 

“Ah, what was this one already… Forest ?”

 

“Wrong. The other one.”

 

“Sea then. The fourth kingdom, built at the edge of the White Sea. And since the Sea has a Goddess and not a God, it is the Queen who has the main power, the King is at second place. And of course… who says sea says fishes and sea food, they sell them to other kingdoms.”

 

“Very good. And so, the last one ? The Forest ?”

 

“It’s Baemyeong right ? The smallest kingdom which is bordered by the Great Forest.”

 

“And why is this forest important ?”

 

“Because it is not full of wild animals like the other forests of the realm, it is filled with rare medicinal plants and other things to prepare complex cures to complex diseases. Baemyeong has the power to heal, and I think you told me it could have been a source of arrogance for their rulers yet it is not ?”

 

“Yes, you remember well. The rulers of Baemyeong are the most sympathetic ones because they rule the kingdom of patience and help. And it provides great supplies to other kingdoms, yet their people lives modestly and… Taemin, are you alright ?”

 

 

Both men turned their head towards the young boy sitting next to Jonghyun, who had just lift the curtain to make his head stick out of the chariot. The tutor closed his book and put it next to him as he caressed Taemin’s back ; the poor boy was feeling sick because of the boisterous road.

 

 

“I told him not to read, now here we are.” Kibum sighed as he opened the small trapdoor above his head that was allowing him to see the coach driver. “Stop the chariot.”

 

“But my Lord, it is late already and—”

 

“I said to stop the chariot, I did not ask for further and useless informations.”

 

 

The future prince closed the trapdoor and heard the soldier calming the horses as he pulled their reins until they stopped. As soon as the chariot’s movement ceased, Taemin opened the door and would have fallen if Jonghyun hadn’t held his jacket. The three men got out of the vehicle and Kibum followed the boy until the grass where the latter threw up his lunch. 

 

Instinctively, the young Lord of Mongje grabbed his hair and held it behind his head in order not to dirty them, while Jonghyun was patting his back. The gesture of his master made his guard’s chief grimace : he couldn’t stand the affection he had for this boy, enough to hold his hair like that to let him vomit. It was not the place of a ruler.

 

 

“It is all right, Taemin-ah, it is all right.” Kibum softly said to his young companion and friend. “Will you listen to me now ? I know you love to learn but you must not read in the chariot, even if you are in the direction of travel.”

 

“I know, hyung…” Taemin said, coughing a bit before he straightened up and took the handkerchief his friend was handing him. “But it was so interesting, you know it’s a book filled with extracts of soldiers’ diaries during the Great War.”

 

“Yes, yes, _very_ interesting. Please stop with this caprice of yours, becoming a soldier is _not_ a good idea for you.”

 

“But hyung, I really want to !”

 

“Maybe, but you came with me to be by my side in this new life, not to leave me once a war occurs and be killed. Moreover, you are too young, yet too old to start a soldier’s training. Please Taemin, focus on your current abilities and duties, will you ?”

 

“My Lord, if I may interrupt you.” The soldiers’ chief cleared his throat. “The road is still long and your… _wedding_ , is planned for tomorrow. We must leave now.”

 

 

Kibum closed his eyes, irritation starting to make the blood boil in his veins and almost giving him a headache. He hated that man, he was so pretentious and always acting as if he was some General of the King’s guard when he had just been sent on the mission to escort him, his companion and his tutor to Jinju. None of them was happy with it though.

 

 

“Taemin is feeling sick, we will leave once he has recovered.” The future prince said, his voice firm.

 

“With all due respect to you, my Lord, the boy is able to stand so he is able to travel.” The soldier said, making his young master turned towards him with flames in his eyes.

 

“ _The_ _boy_ , sir, has a name, just like you and I, you will do well to remember it and call him this way. Furthermore, I am the one giving orders here and I am deeply sorry that you have been forced to escort me, yet you will do as I said until my companions and I arrive safely to Jinju. King Minho has waited for my arrival for two months, he can wait five minutes more and he will.”

 

“Yes, my Lord.”

 

“Good. Now bring me some water.”

 

 

Gritting his teeth, the chief waited for one of his soldiers to bring him a goatskin and approached his young master. Kibum grabbed the object without any softness, willing to show to the man he was the commander, and handed it to his friend. Taemin welcomed the precious liquid of life with relief and he rinsed his mouth before drinking a few mouthfuls.

 

The three men then took a short moment to breath the country’s air, while the sun was still high in the sky, yet threatening to fall down behind the trees sooner or later. 

 

 

“We should get back in the chariot, Kibum.” Jonghyun softly said to his student and friend. “We are still five hours away from Jinju and we must arrive before night falls.”

 

“Yes. We should.” The young Lord said, staring at the sky. “Sometimes I wish I could halt time, at least for a minute.”

 

 

The blonde man pursed his lips and caressed Kibum’s back before leading him and the boy inside the chariot to pursue their travel. For more safety, he confiscated Taemin’s book and decided to make the most of their last hours to give them an history lesson. 

 

The chariot hit the road again and as the sun was going down the sky, the young Lord of Mongje was being led to meet his new fate. He was absent-mindedly listening to his teacher’s words about the story of that knight who had once saved a whole city by dressing as a woman to dupe the enemies, and staring at the orange and pink shades of the dusky clouds.

 

And when the vehicle stopped once again, he was at the entrance of Jinju’s palace to embrace his destiny as the future Prince and the King’s husband.

 

 

 

* * *

 

_to be continued_

 


	2. The ceremony

When the chariot’s door opened, the young Taemin was the first one to jump out and to catch a small footboard, placing it before the entrance. Following him, Jonghyun came down in his turn and stood on the side, offering his hand to his Lord who was still waiting inside.

 

Ignoring the lump in his throat, the young noble with dark long hair slowly approached the open door and slid his thin and pale hand in his teacher’s, tanned and calloused yet extraordinarily soft. He looked down at his feet, making sure not to miss the board, and walked down the vehicle with the grace of a swan. He let his companions smooth his dress out before he raised his head, hiding his tension behind an impenetrable mask.

 

Standing in front of him, a woman in her forties was surrounded by several soldiers, who seemed to be led by a young man, certainly not a lot older than him. Even some of the men of the guard looked more in their thirties than their commander. As for the woman, there was no doubt about her royalty : even though she was small in height, her presence was magnificent, and her beauty could give his sight back to a blind man. 

 

Her long dress reminded of a spring morning, with a soft and light color scheme. Pastel pink, green and white were waltzing with several layers of fabric, offering an harmony that was only accompanied by white gold pieces of jewelry. This same metal could be found in the gorgeously complex hairstyle she was bearing with an impressiveness which could only be a queen’s. 

 

As the tradition required, she was the first one to be introduced by her escort’s leader, since she was the most powerful of the two persons meeting. The young looking man stepped forwards before he unsheathed his sword, making Taemin slightly move with discomfort because of the surprise. 

 

 

“My Lords,” he said with his voice firm and loud despite the late hour, lifting his sword towards the sky, “please show your respects to the Queen Mother Jihwan of Jinju, mother and former regent of King Minho of Jinju, third of his name.”

 

 

Upon these words, every single soldier of the guard unsheathed their respective sword, and shouted a “yes” before imitating their leader. Immediately, Mongje’s soldiers obeyed and kneeled on the floor to fully bow before the Queen, as their status would have them to, and Taemin imitated them. Being a noble’s companion didn’t allow him to see his own status rise.

 

Jonghyun, as the noble teacher he was, offered a polite bow with his hands on his stomach, and he remained in this position until his master did the same. As soon as the two of them straightened up, the soldier’s chief stood up and cleared his throat as he bent his arms behind his back.

 

 

“Your Majesty,” he said in his turn, too loudly to his master’s taste, “please let me introduce Lord Taehyun and Lady Eungyu’s only son, the young Lord, Kim Kibum of Mongje.”

 

The Queen looked at her escort’s askance, waiting for each solder and the General to show their respects before she bowed her head. Kibum imitated her right away, since it was a requirement for any subject to thank a ruler or their family for their salute. What he didn’t expected was for Jihwan to warmly smile at him once the formal respects were done, as she slowly walked to him.

 

Without letting him time to react, she took one of his hands in both hers, and looked at him in the eyes.

 

 

“Welcome to Jinju, my Lord.” She said, and all newcomers were surprised by the sweetness of her voice, a sweetness that was definitely hiding a considerable power. “I am really honored to be the one welcoming you at this late hour, please forgive the King for not being here by himself, but as the tradition requires, he cannot see you until tomorrow.”

 

“It is me who should be honored, your Majesty.” Kibum said, trying his best not to have his voice trembling in front of such an impressive figure. “I do not blame his Highness for his absence, and I thank you for being here to represent him. My apologies for this absurd question, but what did you mean by the _tradition_ ?”

 

“My Lord, you are here for a wedding, and we do not want you to feel like you are being treated differently. I assume your parents did not give you any choice in this, thus, the King and I would like you to accept your wedding to be celebrated according to our traditions. The King insisted on the point he does not want you to feel like a bride, although the ceremony will show you like one.”

 

“This… This is really admirable from his Highness, I do not know what to say…” 

 

“Do not pressure yourself, you must be exhausted by this long journey. I hope nothing came to disrupt you on the road ?”

 

“Nothing at all, your Majesty. Everything went just well, if we forget a small incident with my companion’s travel sickness.”

 

“How inconsiderate am I, please forgive my absence of manners ! Your father warned us through his last envoy that you would not come alone and you did right so. May I meet your companions ?”

 

 

Kibum couldn’t hold a slight laughter because of the Queen’s relaxed attitude towards him, which was making him feel less anxious himself. He bowed his head as a way to agree to his future mother-in-law’s request, and turned his body towards the two men standing by his side.

 

 

“Please let me introduce you to my teacher, Sir Kim Jonghyun.” He said, spreading a polite hand towards the blonde man, who politely bowed. “He is the one my mother chose a few years ago to dispense lessons to my young and ignorant self.”

 

“It is an honor to meet you, your Majesty.” Jonghyun said, softly taking the hand the Queen offered him, and pressing a kiss on its back.

 

“It is pleasant to me too, Sir.” Jihwan smiled. “Your hair is… very unique. We do not have any blonde person here in Jinju.”

 

“As a matter of fact, your Majesty, I am the only blonde man in Mongje too. I do not know about the other kingdoms but it is not common at all and I somehow got it from my mother.”

 

“Your mother is blonde too ?”

 

“No, but this is a really boring story, I do not want to bother your Majesty with frivolities.”

 

“I am growing curious… perhaps keep this story of yours for the moment, and please our ears later ?”

 

“If it is what your Majesty wishes, then I shall comply.”

 

 

The Queen smiled and blinked slowly, as if she was thanking Jonghyun, before she turned towards the young boy with black hair standing next to him. Taemin widened his eyes and immediately bowed, not used to be the center of attention and even less the attention of a figure of royalty.

 

 

“And you are…?” Jihwan asked, taking a look at Kibum to request an answer.

 

“Lee Taemin, your Majesty.” The young Lord said, discreetly patting his friend’s back to make him straighten up. “He is my companion and friend for as long as I can remember. We have been raised together in Mongje and he never left my side.”

 

“Oh, interesting. You might get along well with the King’s former companions, they are not at his service anymore since he had been crowned but you would feel less alone.”

 

“I prefer the soldier’s company, your Majesty.”

 

“Taemin !”

 

 

Kibum’s cheeks turned red because of his friend’s sudden bluntness and he hit his shoulder in the heat of the moment. Taemin hissed and held his shoulder, making the other man immediately bite his lip and put his hand on his.

 

 

“I'm sorry.” He unformally whispered before raising his voice and adopting a formal language again. “But you are addressing the Queen, you cannot be so straightforward. You shall abide by the rules, Taemin.”

 

“Yes…” The young boy nodded and turned towards Jihwan, kneeling and bowing. “My apologies, Your Majesty.”

 

“It is nothing but a show of enthusiasm, I do not mind.” The Queen laughed. “The soldiers, then ? Interesting… Nevertheless, shall we escort you inside ? Your quarters have been prepared this afternoon, and you must be terribly hungry.”

 

Kibum responded in the affirmative and the Queen turned towards the General, who stepped forwards and bowed before the young Lord. His eyes had an almond shape, more slanting than usual, but he was keeping a straight face showing his solemnity. Nothing less that the King’s future husband had expected from a soldier.

 

 

“My Lord, may I introduce myself.” The soldier said. “I am Lee Jinki, recently named General of the King’s guard. My soldiers will help your escort with your belongings, they will be brought to your quarters. May I suggest that your soldiers take some rest in the guard’s house until their departure ?”

 

“Oh, yes, thank you.” Kibum nodded. “We… We did not bring a lot of baggages though.”

 

“Many or just a few, everything will wait for you in your quarters.”

 

“Very well. I entrust my soldiers to you, General.”

 

 

Lee Jinki bowed once again before he approached the chief of Kibum’s escort, exchanging some words with him before he called five of his soldiers to carry the few trunks and packages. In no time, both chariot and wain were emptied and were left only Jonghyun’s luggage, which he had insisted to keep with him. It was filled with his most precious books and mysterious instruments, and he didn’t want them to be taken away.

 

The Queen fulfilled his request before she asked the three young men to follow her, and she led them inside the palace. Jaws dropped at the sight of the huge amount of ornaments and the height of the walls. Mongje wasn’t a poor province, yet Kibum’s family’s property was far from being this magnificent.

 

Most of the walls were covered with complex tapestries representing the history of the Five Kingdoms and especially of Jinju. There were also paintings, including landscapes from all over the land and portraits of all rulers of the kingdom ; Taemin was surprised to notice three portraits of queens, which made him receive a glare from Jonghyun. Once again, the young lad hadn’t listened properly to his classes…

 

All doors were made of fine yet solid wood, with golden ornaments taking the shape of ivy climbing to the top. The knobs and handles were made of gold, and Kibum noticed the symbol of Jinju being engraved in each of them : a pearl, circled by a band of leaves. As they walked along the corridors, the three men observed everything that was surrounding them, but what amazed them the most were the gardens.

 

There was a part of the palace that was bordered by huge windows, occupying almost the whole height of the walls and opened at that period of spring, having a view on tremendous gardens. Since the queen wasn’t walking any slower, Kibum thought a visit wasn’t planned at the moment, and he only caught a glimpse of the long basins directly on the floor, filled with clear water and with some water lilies floating here and there. He also noticed the beautiful color of the grass under the moonlight, and the presence of countless species of flowers. There also was a majestic open gazebo placed in the middle of the gardens, with stairs to access it and what looked like a bench inside.

 

This beautiful place was soon out of sight, as they followed the queen until a large area.

 

 

“The palace has four wings.” She explained. “East and west wings are the ones that welcome royal quarters and spare bedrooms for guests and residents with a high status. North and south wings are used for living rooms, libraries, kitchens and also the Pearl Room. There also are attic rooms for domestic servants, but do not worry, you will visit our place soon.”

 

“I see.” Kibum nodded. “We are in the east wing at the moment, if I am guessing correctly ?”

 

“You do have a good sense of direction, my Lord. We are indeed in the east wing, which is the royal quarters’ wing. Perhaps you can guess why not the west wing ?”

 

 

Kibum furrowed an eyebrow at the question ; he knew how to get his bearings because it had been one of the first things his teacher had taught him, yet the mysterious reasons behind the decision to place the King’s quarters in the east wing… that was too deep to him.

 

 

“If I may, your Majesty…” Jonghyun intervened, smiling and making a step forwards. “It is pure suggestion from my poetic self, but does it have something to do with the rising of the sun ?”

 

“You definitely are a man of knowledge, Sir.” Jihwan smiled, her eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. “You are indeed right, our ancestors chose the east wing for the members of the royal family because the sun rises in the east. Thus, it is a way to assure us prosperity and good fortune, as the sun sees us first when rising every morning.”

 

 

Kibum mouthed an understanding “oh”, doing his best to hide an annoyed face. Even if he was a noble himself, he sometimes couldn’t stand those little things that would amuse the royals. The queen walked a few steps more before she stopped in front of a double-wings doors.

 

 

“These are your quarters, my Lord.” She says. “As the tradition requires for a King and a Queen, the royal couple must sleep in separate bedrooms and meet in the nuptial bedroom only when time comes to consummate the wedding and try to conceive an heir or an heiress. Naturally, this is none of your concern.”

 

“Naturally.” Kibum gritted his teeth, forcing a smile.

 

“Thus, this room is all yours. As you can guess, the King’s quarters are at the other end of the wing.”

 

“I understand, thank you for this precision, your Majesty. I suppose the nuptial bedroom is placed exactly at the same distance from both our quarters, in this wing ? Out of curiosity, _naturally_.”

 

“You suppose right. Now I have to ask you about your companions’ quarters.”

 

“Your Majesty ?”

 

“Do you have any preferences ? Any wing you appreciate more for them ?”

 

“I think we can ask them directly.”

 

 

Kibum turned his head towards his friends, who were still standing behind him. They both moved to face the queen, who stared at them and nodded to invite them to speak their wishes.

 

 

“If… If it is not too much to ask…” Taemin stuttered, still impressed by Jihwan’s dignity, “it would be a great comfort for me to have a bedroom not too far away from my master…”

 

“I hope you are not scared, my boy.” The queen smiled. “Well may it be so, you can occupy the quarters just next door. They are smaller, usually made for the Queen’s female companion, so you should find your space there. And what about you, Sir ?”

 

“Anything will be just fine, your Majesty.” Jonghyun bowed his head, his hands behind his back holding his luggage. “I find myself comfortable anywhere, as long as there is a good bed to welcome me and a window. The north wing would be an ideal to me.”

 

“Fine, then I think I have the perfect bedroom for you.” She then turned to Kibum. “My Lord, I will now leave you and accompany Sir Jonghyun to his quarters. Please make yourself at home, take all the time and the rest you need. A houseboy will bring you your dinner, and I suppose you do not need anyone to help you tonight ?”

 

“Thank you, your Majesty.” The young lord said. “I will welcome dinner with a great joy, do not worry about a servant for me, Taemin is used to assist me for years.”

 

“Very well. Then I wish you a good first night in Jinju. The ceremony will begin tomorrow when the sun reaches its zenith, your clothes are already prepared and in your quarters. I assume you will not need any help for this either ?”

 

“It will be fine, thank you. I wish you a good night, your Majesty.”

 

 

The queen bowed her head and invited Jonghyun to follow her as she turned around and started walking. The teacher made a small hand gesture towards his friends and disappeared from their sight in no time. Sighing, Kibum let his shoulders fall a bit to feel less stiff, and he opened his quarters’ door himself, entering with his young companion on his heels.

 

The room was awe-inspiring. Large, the walls covered with a cherry blossom-pink paper and a really high ceiling. Furnitures were all from the same kind, made of sculpted rosewood : the base of the raised bed, the nightstands, the wardrobe, even the dressing table. At the foot of the bed, there was a couch with no backrest, like a bench made of a comfortable pillow and small legs. 

 

Kibum slowly walked in this bedroom that was now his, and he noticed a traditional screen in a corner. He reached it and caught him carefully to fold it, discovering a bathtub, large enough to welcome his body with his legs bent. 

 

 

“I do even have a bathtub…” He muttered, his eyes widening. “Taemin, come over.”

 

 

The young boy raised his head from his contemplation of the wardrobe’s contents, and he joined his master and friend.

 

 

“Yes ?” He asked, instantly dropping all formalities as they were now in private.

 

“I'm not dreaming, am I ?” Kibum pointed at the furniture. “There is a bathtub in my quarters.”

 

“There is, indeed. Why are you so surprised ?”

 

“Mother always refused. She used to say it was the best way to damage the floor.”

 

“Well… hyung, we’re in a royal palace. I think that if the floor is ruined, they just replace it.”

 

 

Kibum couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s bluntness. 

 

 

“You’re silly. Come on, help me to undress.” 

 

 

Without any hesitation, Taemin followed his friend before the bed and worked his tiny hands down the several buttons of Kibum’s coat. The oldest man let him do, docilely taking his arms out of the shirt’s sleeves, his legs out of the trousers. He stood there, as naked as the day he was born, waiting for his friend to bring his night clothes.

 

A slight spring breeze coming from the window caressed his skin, drawing a shiver on his entire body. 

 

 

“Look at that, hyung.”

 

 

Kibum turned his head and raised his eyebrows as he saw Taemin come to him with an outfit that wasn’t his. The young boy was holding a long shirt made of cotton, with lace on the collar, which was low-necked. At first it looked like a woman’s nightshirt, but on his other arm were the trousers matching it ; it actually was for a man. So that was what royals wore in bed ?

 

The future husband lifted his arms above his head while Taemin put the shirt on him, making his head pop out of the collar and his arms out of the long and large sleeves. 

 

 

“It is a bit too long.” The youngest of them noticed, the shirt falling on Kibum’s thighs and stopping a few centimeters above his knees ; the collar itself was a bit large, and threatened to slip from the thin shoulders. 

 

“I won’t put the trousers on, just put them back in the wardrobe.” The noble said, sitting on the couch and crossing his naked legs.

 

“Are you sure ? It may be cold at night, it’s only spring…”

 

“It will only be a bother. And there's no one else than you with me, so it will be fine sleeping like this.”

 

 

Taemin nodded and went to tidy the spare item of clothing, before he sat next to Kibum and carefully removed the pin from his hair. Bangs fell on the elder’s temples and cheeks, slightly covering his shoulders.

 

 

“Do you want me to braid them for the night ?” The youngest asked, making his friend laugh.

 

“If it makes you comfortable.” Kibum accepted. “I will have to wash them tomorrow before the wedding, so.”

 

 

The young boy smiled and moved to kneel on the couch, sitting on his own heels behind his elder who offered him his back. In silence, he caught all the black hair and stroked it with both his hands, cleared it with his fingers before he separated it in three strands. It was something he had done for years, ever since they were children : braiding Kibum’s long hair for sleep so it wouldn’t tangle during the night and be a mess in the morning. 

 

The young lord of Mongje was a man who had always granted importance to his appearance, not because he was vain or with the wish to be noticed. He was aware of his beauty, the kind that was reminding of a woman’s thanks to the finesse of his features and the thinness and slight curves of his body that were perceptible even with his clothes on. Thus, he had always done his best to wear clothes that fit his one of a kind morphology, not hesitating to mend them himself when it was needed.

 

Kibum was extremely gifted with a needle and a thread, something that had always upset his father, who wished his son would find some interest in what he liked to called _manly_ business. Even his mother had not been really welcoming when he had brought her her unstitched coat, all fixed to please her. The only persons who had encouraged the young  teenager to go on with his skills, had been Jonghyun, Taemin… and his sister.

 

At the memory of Haneul, Kibum’s smile faded. He had almost forgotten why he had been sent here… to replace her. When his elder sister had caught this disease, the young lord had immediately been _prepared_ by his parents to a potential loss. The physicians had been positive, the young lady wouldn’t survive ; thus, her brother had had to get ready to keep a neutral face at her passing, at her funeral, and every time someone mentioned her in front of him.

 

He slowly looked up and observed the room. These quarters should have been hers. It should have been her since the beginning, this beautiful young woman whose dream had always been to be a princess, to marry a prince or a knight. Kibum felt guilty, he felt as if he was doing something extremely wrong to his beloved sister.

 

 

“Taemin…” He whispered, his voice staying stuck in his throat.

 

“Yes, hyung…?” His friend replied, ceasing the movement of his fingers in his hair. “Is everything fine ?”

 

“Do you think… do you think she will be mad at me ?”

 

“Mad at you…? You mean… noona ?”

 

“Yes… I stole her life…”

 

“You didn’t steal anything… please hyung, don’t say things like that. It was unfair, I know it was and you know, I’m still sad when I think about her… but you had to take her place. She wouldn’t be mad at you for that.”

 

“How can you be sure ?”

 

“Because if I had a duty to fulfill and was unable to, I would feel grateful if my sibling fulfilled it in my place. I would take it as if he was making me the honor of accomplishing what I can't.”

 

“Do you think she would be proud of me…? Me… marrying a King, a man… just… wallowing in my sins…”

 

“Do not talk about sins, hyung. Noona had always accepted your taste for the male sex, and to be honest… if you hadn’t liked men, if you hadn’t been that _sinful thing_ your father likes to call you, noona would have died for nothing. I mean, your parents wouldn’t have sent you, wouldn’t have proposed this new deal. I'm sorry to say that but they used the part of you they dislike so much to their advantage, so why should you be ashamed ? _They_ should be.”

 

“You know, they didn’t warn the queen about my… my tastes. I doubt the King knows about it either, otherwise he would have obviously refused.”

 

“You can’t know, hyung. Look, this King accepted to marry you, a man, without even knowing you. He knows his duty and he’s even ready to… to sin ? I really don’t like that word. But you understand me. Not every man would have accepted to marry someone of the same sex, but he did it for his kingdom's sake. He must be really sympathetic.”

 

“Yes… I will never tell my husband that I like men, though. I don’t want to see disgust in the eyes of the person I will spend my life with. If he doesn’t repudiate me once his bloody kingdom can live on its own… after all he needs an heir...”

 

“Hyung…”

 

“Let’s not talk about it anymore. Are you done with my hair ? Dinner will be here soon.”

 

 

Taemin pouted and finished the braid, tying its end with a ribbon. He looks at his friend standing to walk to the window and leaning his elbows on the sill. He couldn’t see it but he knew, he knew the feline eyes were now filled with fresh tears, and he couldn’t blame Kibum for crying over his fate, the fate his parents had forced on him. No one would be happy to have to marry a perfect stranger, and the young lord’s wedding was even a more complex thing…

 

The young boy sighed but said nothing, standing up to open the door to the houseboy who was bringing dinner. It was so late already, it was for the best if his young master would at least eat properly and get some sleep after this restless journey. He mustn’t look tired at his wedding, must he…?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It wouldn’t be long before the sun would reach its zenith, and the newly crowned King was striding along the royal gardens, where the wedding ceremony would take place in a few moments. Walking by his sides, General Lee Jinki was staring at his childhood friend with concern : he wasn’t used to see him being this anxious.

 

 

“Minho, you remind me of the day we received the Queen of Maguk for the first time since you were born.” He stated, dropping the formalities he was usually forced to adopt when talking to his sovereign, choosing to talk to a friend instead. “What's troubling you ?”

 

“I’m about to get married, Jinki.” Minho said, sighing and adjusting his ceremonial dress, blue with golden and complex ornaments, topped by a jacket with the symbol of Jinju embroidered on the chest, embellished with real pearls that were the pride of the kingdom. “How am I supposed to remain calm ?”

 

“If I knew you would take this wedding that seriously… you’re funny to watch.”

 

“It is serious, hyung, please don’t think I will make a joke of my marriage. I can’t even imagine how this poor boy must feel.”

 

“This _poor boy_ , as you call him, is the same age as you, to begin with. Then, I passed in front of his quarters earlier this morning and trust me, he was noisy enough for me to assure you that you shall not worry about him.”

 

“Noisy ?”

 

“Yes, calling his companion, telling him to hurry… he even cursed.”

 

“Did he ?”

 

 

Jinki nodded and the King smiled. So his bride… _groom_ _?_ wasn’t feeling awful and scared. That somehow helped to release a sharp pain from his own stomach.

 

 

“I still don’t think he likes the idea of marrying me.” He said, walking to the ceremonial tea table where he would soon bind to the young lord of Mongje. “I’m forcing him into something he certainly never wanted.”

 

“It would have been the same thing with his sister.” The young General thought out loud. “An arranged marriage is never pleasant.”

 

“Still, I am the first King to marry a man. I’m bringing him with me in my fall from grace when he asked for nothing.”

 

“Listen to yourself, nothing’s done yet and you’re already talking about disgrace. Haven’t you heard my father, the day you took your decision ? You did great, you knew there was a possibility for you to be blamed for allowing your royal self to stoop to what our world calls a sin. Yet, here you are. Don’t be so harsh on yourself and remember it is for good. I’m sure your future husband knows that too.”

 

 

Minho nodded and was about to answer when a gong was sounded, resounding in the palace’s outdoors. It was almost time.

 

Both men reached the tea table and Jinki’s father, former General Lee who was now part of the King’s private council as an adviser for the Army and Defense, walked to stand by Minho’s side. The latter found his place to the east of the table, the place of the groom according to traditional weddings ; he still wasn’t sure of the idea of keeping this as traditional as possible, because it meant for his fiancé to stand as a bride, as a woman… which he wasn’t.

 

The King felt bad at the thought of forcing this young man to act like a bride when they should both be grooms. But his mother had insisted, so… he stood there, checking his ceremonial clothes one last time before looking at the two men he had chosen to be his attendants : Jinki and his father, the two men he appreciated and admired the most since his childhood. Since his own father couldn’t be here, it was for him pure logic to ask for the men he had always seen as part of his family.

 

Now he could only wait, wait for this young man named Kibum to appear with his own attendants, led by his future mother-in-law, the Queen Mother. It felt like hours, hours under the burning sun, until a second gong sounded and announced that the celestial body was in its right place. It was now only a matter of seconds, and Minho adjusted his hat.

 

The sound of a door being opened made everyone in the attendance look up. There weren’t a lot of persons, only the members of the Royal Council and the employees of the palace. The number of guests didn’t really matter, since the tradition wanted the newly weds to parade in the kingdom's streets afterwards, both sitting next to each other in a float. The Queen had also insisted to keep this part of the tradition… and it was scaring her son.

 

After a few seconds, they appeared.

 

The Queen made her entrance in the gardens, sumptuous in her pale green dress and with her hair tied in a ceremonial style that took hours to make. She wasn’t surrounded by her female companions, since her role wasn’t about being the queen at the moment : she was the mother-in-law, who led the bride to the table. 

 

As she reached the beginning of the paved path that was showing the way through the gardens’ grass, she moved to let everyone meet the person who was about to marry the King of Jinju.

 

Everyone felt their breath being taken away for a short moment.

 

Minho widened his eyes, as it was the first time he was seeing Kibum… and he stayed speechless. The young lord was wearing the same kind of outfit as him, a dress with trousers and a jacket with the symbol of Mongje. All white and gold. He had tied his long hair under a hat made of white fabric, with golden filaments and pearls hanging on the tips — it was the Queen’s own nuptial hat, which she had let her future son-in-law borrow.

 

He was gorgeous, and as he eyed him, the King wondered if this young man could beat any bride’s beauty and presence... Yes, he certainly could.

 

Standing behind him were the two men he had brought with him, his teacher, Jonghyun and his young companion, Taemin, both wearing the same outfit. As the gong was sounded a third time, the Queen spread her arm towards the table, and Kibum started walking along the paved way with his attendants following him. He placed himself to the west end and waited for the two men to be by his sides.

 

A fourth sound resounded.

 

And the ceremony began.

 

Jinki and his father on a side, Jonghyun and Taemin on the other, kneeled to spread a carpet before the King and the young Lord’s feet. They made sure there wasn't any fold before standing up again, taking a bowl filled with water and slowly washed the fiancés’ hands, symbolizing their cleaning for the ceremony.

 

During these few minutes, Minho and Kibum were facing each other, exchanging their first stare. But nothing could be read on their face, as the tradition required that they didn’t show any emotion… the King ended up wondering if his groom was really trying or if he was just showing his true feelings through his impassive expression. Even his eyes — his so beautiful eyes — seemed soulless.

 

It was now time for the bowing part, the symbol of the promise of commitment from one to another. Jonghyun and Taemin wiped their hands before holding each one of Kibum’s arms, putting their free hands on his back. Slowly, they apply a soft pressure on his body, which aimed to make him bow. 

 

During a traditional wedding, neither the groom nor the bride moved alone ; their attendants would manipulate them both. 

 

Kibum lowered his eyes, then his head and finally his upper body to bow once to his future husband. He hated to be touched that way, to be forced to move. If it hadn’t been for the tradition, he wouldn’t have even chosen helpers. He was straightened up only to bow a second time — the _bride_ having to promise twice. 

 

As he was standing straight once again, he stared at Minho, who let his own attendants make him bow once. When he saw his face again, and before he was being moved again, the young lord almost raised his eyebrows as he noticed something in his groom’s eyes… like an apology ? He hadn’t time to observe more as Jonghyun and Taemin pushed him down again, twice.

 

Jinki and his father made the King respond, once.

 

Minho and Kibum eventually kneeled on the carpet that had been spread for them, facing each other over the tea table with their hands resting on their thighs. They were still looking at each other, and the young Lord of Mongje tried to find this thing he had seen in the King of Jinju’s eyes. But there was nothing. He must have dreamed it.

 

The attendants kneeled next to their respective groom, and the most important part of the ceremony began. A small cup was resting on the table, with a carafe filled with traditional alcohol next to it. It was the symbol of the newly weds’ destiny together and of the harmony they would represent : the drinking.

 

Jinki took the cup first, pouring alcohol in it before he approached it from Minho’s lips. The King’s eyes never left Kibum’s as he held one of the handles, allowing his helper and friend to make him drink. Once the cup was empty, it was given to Jonghyun, who filled it in his turn and brought it to his student’s lips. The young lord imitated his future husband, holding the second handle.

 

He almost grimaced at the taste, alcohol had never been his thing… too strong for his delicate palate.

 

This ritual was accomplished a second time for both of them, before their attendants helped them to stand again. Minho and Kibum then joined together in front of the table, standing close to each other and looking at the same direction. They bowed thrice in a row : once to the Queen, the groom’s parent, who returned the gesture ; once to the ritual statuettes that were representing their respective ancestors ; once to the guests who bowed too.

 

The ceremony was now over.

 

Choi Minho, third of his name, and Kim Kibum, were married in front of the ancestors ; they were King and Prince of Jinju.

 

And as the Queen called for the float to be brought in front of the palace’s door, the new Prince only wished one thing : to scream.

  

 

 

* * *

 

_to be continued_


	3. The present

Kibum was walking as fast as he could along the palace’s corridors, still wearing his ceremonial outfit. His fists were clenched, his teeth gritted and the lump in his throat kept growing as he was almost running. Behind him, his teacher and companion had a hard time following him, and if Taemin was frowning with concern, Jonghyun had just his lips pursed.

 

Soon, they reached the east wing and the Prince’s quarters. The door was violently thrown open by Kibum, who rushed in and immediately turned towards his friends. The teacher closed the door behind the three of them, and Taemin approached his young master.

 

 

“Hyung…?” He asked, not sure about either he should leave him in peace or stay close.

 

“T-Take it off…” The Prince whispered, his voice stuck in his throat and his eyes watering with tears as his jaw tensed.

 

“What…?”

 

“Take it off ! Everything ! I don’t want this thing on me anymore ! Take it off, take it off !”

 

 

Kibum was having a nervous breakdown as tears ran down his cheeks, and he tried to tear his jacket off with his trembling hands. His young friend hurried to join him, moving his hands away before he could ruin the fabric, and he managed to unbutton the coat himself, despite his master trying to interfere in. It was like the clothes were now burning him, he wanted to get rid of them as fast as possible.

 

Taemin tried to appease the young man with comforting words as he undressed him, careful not to damage the so expensive items. He had just the time to remove the Queen’s hat before Kibum could catch it and throw it across the room ; the Prince was now standing in the middle of his quarters, naked and crying with his arms folded on his chest in a defensive way.

 

 

“They were all staring…” He said, his voice broken between his sobs. “I could see… they hate me…”

 

“Hyung, don’t say that…” His companion tried to calm him, putting his hand on his back, but he was instantly rejected. “Alright, just let me bring you some clothes.”

 

“They looked at me like a freak…”

 

“Taemin.” Jonghyun suddenly called, leaving the door he was leaning against since their return to the room. “Would you please return her hat to the Queen ?”

 

“But hyung, I can’t leave now, I—”

 

“Please. You will be a good boy.”

 

 

The young boy seemed to hesitate, staring at the teacher then at the crying young man still standing and trembling in front of the couch. He sighed and nodded, grabbing the precious hat and slowly leaving the quarters. Jonghyun waited for the door to be completely closed, and he walked to the wardrobe to find a pale blue dressing gown. He then approached his student and gently put it on his shoulders, not forcing him to slide his arms in the sleeves.

 

Kibum was having difficulties to catch his breath, his cheeks wet and his nose runny. The blond haired man adjusted the robe on his thin body before he raised his hands to put them on the Prince’s cheekbones. With his thumbs, he wiped the tears away with gentleness.

 

 

“It’s alright.” He said, his tone low and soft as he made his eyes meet Kibum’s. “Look at me.”

 

 

The crying man looked up, a sob shaking his chest.

 

 

“It’s over, you’re safe now.” Jonghyun murmured, his thumbs still caressing the other’s  wet cheeks. “No one will stare at you anymore.”

 

“It… It was horrible…” Kibum managed to say. “I was sitting there… I couldn’t escape, I felt like some filthy freak…”

 

“It’s new to you, but it’s also new to them. They couldn’t expect their King to marry a man, they were surprised.”

 

“I hate them… I hate the people…”

 

“I know, I know.”

 

 

The teacher kept his student’s face between his hands, slowly lowering it to press his lips against Kibum’s forehead. He could feel trembling hands covering his wrists, grabbing hold of them as the heavy breathing started to slow down. None of them moved from this intimate position, not until the Prince was completely calmed ; then, Jonghyun led him to sit on the couch, himself taking place next to him.

 

With his inexperienced hands, he slowly removed all pins from Kibum’s hair, watching the black bangs fall like a waterfall on his back and shoulders. Carefully, he put a strand behind the younger’s ear, and wiped a last tear that was threatening to fall from the corner of his eye. The outbreak had ended.

 

Neither Jonghyun nor Taemin had followed the float in the kingdom’s streets, they could only have waited for their friend to come back. The newly weds’ parade had lasted two hours, and the young teacher was both angered and saddened by the idea of Kibum feeling undesired, eyeballed for such a long time.

 

When he felt a weight on his shoulder, he slowly leaned his head to the side, his temple touching his friend’s hair.

 

 

“Are you feeling better ?” He asked, not raising his voice too much.

 

“I don’t know…” Kibum admitted. “I was… I was just… terrified.”

 

“What did scare you ?”

 

“I was afraid they would assault me… grab the float, making it fall…”

 

“Kibum, don’t forget who you are now. You are the Prince of Jinju, no one is allowed to touch you apart from the King and your companions.”

 

“Will he touch me…?”

 

“No, I don’t think so. You are not his wife, you are his husband. It’s different, and I don’t think he wishes to make you uncomfortable.”

 

“If it’s true, why did he force me to parade that way… to show myself, to be so close to those people…”

 

“I heard things in your absence… the wedding was almost fully prepared by the Queen, and she wanted to keep following the ancestors’ traditions. The King wasn’t sure about everything, including the parade, but… well, he apparently loves his mother very much.”

 

 

Kibum nodded and sighed, raising his hand to wipe his own face and rub his nose. He suddenly felt remorseful for having ran away as soon as his mother-in-law had announced the end of the ceremony, when the float had returned to the palace. He hadn’t looked at the King, not at all, he had bowed and excused himself before leaving, only watching straight in front of him.

 

No one had tried to stop him, and if it hadn’t been for the urgency to be alone, far away from all these celebrations, he wouldn’t have found his quarters on the first attempt. He would have to apologize for his behavior, it wasn’t his husband’s fault, nor the Queen’s, if he had felt so bad. They had both actually tried their best to make him comfortable since his arrival…

 

 

“You know, the King…” Kibum started to say. “He talked to me during the parade.”

 

“Did he ?” Jonghyun raised his eyebrows. “He wasn’t supposed to…”

 

“He sensed I was tensed. He didn’t say much, he… he just apologized to me and promised me it wouldn’t last long.”

 

“What was he talking about ? The parade or the wedding itself ?”

 

“I don’t know… but now that I think about it… he will repudiate me, right ?”

 

“Kibum…” 

 

“But it’s true ! He is the King of Jinju, he can’t be stuck with a husband forever, he needs a queen and heirs ! So what will he do ? Will he send me away once the kingdom can live alone ? Will he… Will he cheat on me with some servant so he can make an heir ?”

 

“You are telling nonsense here, boy. A King can procreate only with someone of his status, so he won’t cheat on you.”

 

“That means he will repudiate me sooner or later…”

 

“Does it bother you that much ?”

 

“Of course it does ! I’ve been sold to this man, I’ve been betrothed and it will take years for Jinju to rise again, to be able to live on its own. After that, I will become useless to him and he will send me back home to make his life with some princess… and what will my life be, then ? Nothing. Nothing will remain for me. I will just be the man a King was once forced to marry.”

 

“Kibum, listen carefully to what I’m about to say.”

 

 

It was rare for Jonghyun to speak with this tone, his voice soft yet firm and serious. The Prince felt it and his body tensed, as he slowly straightened up to face his teacher and friend. The blond haired man stared at his eyes, slightly leaning towards him.

 

 

“What will happen in the future is not within your reach.” He said. “You can’t forecast anything, no one can. What you know is that you will have to live here for at least some years, so don’t ruin your time in Jinju by dreading a potential repudiation.”

 

“But…” Kibum started protesting, only pursing his lips because of Jonghyun’s glare.

 

“I’m not telling you to offer yourself to the King or something like that, Kibum. Remember that you are not his wife, he won’t touch you, he won’t hurt you, he won’t use you. Do you understand that ? Your marriage is nothing more than a political arrangement, you’re not forced to please him and to play the nice little bride.”

 

“I know he won’t do anything to me, he seems… normal.”

 

“Do not say that. You are _not_ abnormal.”

 

“I’m not shading myself, I’m just stating a fact. He won’t touch me because he won’t touch a man, it makes sense, so I’m not afraid of that.”

 

“Then why do you keep worrying yourself, you silly little bird…”

 

 

Jonghyun smiled and caressed his student’s hair before putting a rebellious strand behind his ear. 

 

 

“I’m worrying because you don’t seem to feel bothered by all of this.” Kibum eventually said, and his voice betrayed his wound.

 

 

The blond haired man sighed and withdrew his hand, straightening up and looking away. So here was the real reason behind the Prince’s worries and negative mood. It somehow didn’t surprise him at all, yet he had been clear about it already.

 

 

“We talked about this…” The teacher firmly said. “You said you heard me when I —”

 

“I didn’t lie, I heard what you said. I never said I _listened_ to a single word you dared to pronounce right to my face, though.”

 

“Kibum…”

 

“Why ? You just said it yourself, the King won’t touch me, won’t ask me anything. I don’t belong to him.”

 

“Yes, you do. You are his husband, you bowed before him to promise your commitment. The ceremony…”

 

“ _You_ made me promise, against my will. I, however, never promised anything.”

 

“Please stop acting like the teenager you once were, Kibum. This is not a game we’re playing right now, can’t you understand ? You married the King of Jinju, and you even told me he talked to you when he wasn’t allowed to during the ceremony, yet he did to reassure you. Can’t you even give it a try ?”

 

“A… A try ?”

 

“He’s been nice to you, he apologized when he noticed you weren’t feeling well. You could accept this show of sympathy, maybe grow a friendship with the King so your life here would taste better. Yet here you are, already willing to cheat on him when just three minutes ago, you told me you were scared he would cheat on you.”

 

“I wasn’t scared, and I don’t care. He can cheat on me, I don’t owe him a single thing, and neither my body nor my heart belong to him.”

 

“You don’t know what love is, you’re still so young…”

 

“Please stop with your lecture, you’re barely older than me, what do _you_ know about love ? I know enough to tell you I love you, Jonghyun.”

 

“This isn’t love, Kibum. This is passion that grew between us because I was the one you saw the most when you learned about your tastes, about feelings and… by the gods, don’t make me do that. You perfectly know what my thoughts about _love_ are.”

 

“Then let’s forget about love and just… stay as we are, just you and I ? As we’ve always been…”

 

“If I keep doing this, I will be a traitor to the crown. I will put my life in danger, and you will risk disgrace for yourself and your husband. I can’t do that. It is high time for you to take right decisions.”

 

 

But Kibum wasn't listening anymore, and to make sure he wouldn’t hear anything more than he had already heard, he crushed Jonghyun’s lips with his. The teacher tried to refuse the kiss, but his student knew how to use a certain force of persuasion he couldn’t fight against. Despite everything he had just said, he gave in to the Prince and moved against his mouth, letting him taking control over him.

 

It was nothing but a kiss, it couldn’t harm anyone… but when the raven haired man let the robe slide from his shoulders, Jonghyun knew he was accepting something that would certainly turn against them sooner or later. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The King was sitting on his throne in the Pearl Room, his back straight and his round eyes staring at the few persons standing in front of him. His mother had asked him to assemble the members of his private council, which only counted five persons including Jinki’s father and the elderly lady who had showed an infallible support towards the new sovereign.

 

 

“I am married for only one day and you are already asking for me to accomplish such a task ?” Minho asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Your mother is right, your Highness.” One of the members said, bowing his head. “The news of your engagement with the young Lord of Mongje had sparked off some reactions from every kingdom, and now that the marriage has been pronounced…”

 

“The Prince, my Lord. He is no longer _the young Lord of Mongje_ , but the Prince of Jinju.”

 

“My apologies, your Highness.”

 

“What we mean, my son, is that you would do well to anticipate.” The Queen Mother stepped forward. “The best way to avoid denigration is to foresee it and take measures.”

 

“And so, these measures we are talking about today… are about leaving Jinju to introduce ourselves in person to the rulers of each kingdom ?”

 

 

As his mother nodded, Minho inhaled deeply and thought about what had just been proposed for his first royal decision. It was true that when he had sent this envoy to Mongje to accept a wedding with Kibum, the message had been intercepted and had travelled through all five kingdoms of the land. Rumors had been spread, and the young King had thus understood the atmosphere of his first council.

 

Without consulting anyone, he had promised himself he wouldn’t give any credit to these rumors, nor would he feed them with unneeded explanations. He was doing everything for the sake of his kingdom, and the words other people could whisper had no importance to him… it was only worrying him towards his husband.

 

Since Kibum’s unexpected escape after the nuptial parade, the day before, Minho hadn’t seen him. The Prince had asked for his breakfast to be brought to his bedroom, and it was almost time for lunch as the King could notice the domestic servants setting the table in the room next door. Quickly, he leaned on the side to whisper something to his General, who nodded and left the room under the private council’s members’ surprised eyes.

 

 

“I must admit your proposal is interesting.” Minho said, catching their attention back. “But this will require a long and meticulous organization, since it means Jinju will remain without its rulers for weeks, if not for months.”

 

“Your journey does not have to be long, your Highness.” A Lord said. “The Five Kingdoms are far away from each other, perhaps it would be more intelligent to plan different journeys at different periods of the year ?”

 

“Would it not be a waste of time ?”

 

“It would be quite the opposite, your Highness. You could travel to Maguk in a first place, and stay at the Queen’s castle for some days, enough to be sure peace will be maintained between our kingdoms despite the incongruity of your situation. Then, return to Jinju until your next journey.”

 

“I do not wish to put the Prince in an tiring, awkward and uncomfortable situation, my Lord. The parade was already a difficulty to him and I profoundly regret to have accepted this.”

 

“But, my son, it is a necessity for Jinju to be certain of the other kingdoms’ allegiance,” Jihwan spoke in, “and even more since you are now married. It is the tradition…”

 

“Mother, with all the due respect, _traditions_ are hard to fulfill in our _situation_. Did you not notice how the Prince felt yesterday, because of these traditions you begged me to keep ? It is not because my wedding is political that I will let my husband feel uncomfortable in his own home.”

 

“Your Highness, the royal couple has to meet the other rulers once the wedding is pronounced…”

 

“My decision is not taken yet, because my wedding is not like others. I cannot allow myself to act as if I had a wife, because this is not the case and it changes many things.”

 

“But…”

 

“You convoked me, your Highness ?”

 

 

All heads turned towards the Pearl Room’s door which had just opened on a thin silhouette, frail in appearance but exulting dignity. Kibum walked towards the throne, followed by his young companion and Jinki, and he respectfully bowed to his husband. Minho bowed his head and stood up, making his advisers gasp and his mother raise an eyebrow.

 

He slowly walked down the steps of his throne to stand close to the Prince, and smiled.

 

 

“Yes, thank you for joining us so rapidly.” He said, noticing the confusion in the raven haired man’s eyes. “You look graceful today.”

 

“I… I thank you, your Highness, for your courtesy.” Kibum stuttered, discountenanced. “You look majestic yourself, if I may compliment my King.”

 

“You surely may. I was looking forwards to meet you for lunch, yet I had the intuition that your place was required during my private council.”

 

“Your private council, your Highness ?”

 

 

Kibum frowned and looked at the few persons standing by his side. He only recognized his mother-in-law and the General’s father, the three other members being perfect strangers to him. They were skeptically eyeing him and he managed not to feel troubled as he turned his head towards the only welcoming presence of the room, being his husband.

 

 

“You see, my Prince, I have just been proposed something.” The King said, never breaking the eye-contact. “It is known that after their wedding, the royal couple shall travel to the other kingdoms of the land to be introduced to the rulers. This also is a way to maintain peace after a new sovereign is crowned.”

 

“Very well, your Highness.” Kibum replied, nodding his head and waiting for more.

 

“What are your thoughts concerning this duty of ours ?”

 

 

The Prince widened his eyes, along with every other person in the room. If there was something he had never expected, it was for his husband to ask for his opinion about a royal topic. Habitually, the less powerful spouse wouldn’t take part in any royal decision, not to say they weren’t supposed to attend a private council.

 

 

“My thoughts, your Highness ?” Kibum repeated, just to receive a confirmation with the King nodding and encouraging him to answer with a smile. “Well… If it is the duty of the royal couple, I do not think I can go against it.”

 

“Yet you seem troubled, my Prince.” Minho stated, and the way he kept calling Kibum this way was actually enough to perturb the latter. “If the idea does not please you, then we shall not carry on with it.”

 

“It is not that it does not please me, I must confess I feel worried at the thought of… of accompanying you to meet such important persons when…”

 

“Yes ?”

 

 

The Prince bit his lower lip as the words wouldn’t come. The now familiar lump was coming in his throat again as he was feeling incompetent and nothing more than a source of annoyance to the King. But Minho must have understood his worried, immediately dismissing everyone except for his mother, the General and Taemin ; without hiding their confusion, the members of the private council left the room.

 

Once the door was closed, the sovereign looked back at his husband.

 

 

“There, you can speak your mind without fearing anything.” He said, his tone soft and supporting.

 

“Your Highness, I did not want you to feel forced to dismiss your council…” Kibum immediately bowed to apologize.

 

“They were making you feel uncomfortable, this was necessary. Please do not be afraid to say what you think, I am listening.”

 

“Then… my King, I do not want to bring shame on you in front of the other sovereigns by accompanying you…”

 

“Shame ? Why would I feel shameful of having you standing by my side ?”

 

“Because our wedding is far from being common, I do think we must acknowledge it.”

 

 

Minho frowned with concern and looked at his mother, who offered him a sympathetic expression. The Prince’s worries were legitimate, and even more when whispers were already running from a street to another one. But the King couldn’t stand it.

 

 

“We will take the decision later this week, I do not want to rush it when this is such a concern for all of us.” He announced. “Lunch will be served soon, dismissed. My Prince, please do me the honor to stay for a moment.”

 

 

Both the Queen and Jinki bowed and left the Pearl Room without being asked twice, and Taemin hesitated until his master gestured to him. Once the royal couple was left alone, Kibum cleared his throat and took a time to discover this place he had heard about so many times.

 

The Pearl Room of Jinju’s palace. The so tremendous room where were held every royal celebrations such as the birthdays of the King, Queen and their family, or simple receptions for the enjoyment of the royalty. The majestic throne was overlooking a sumptuous dancing floor, lightened by several golden chandeliers on the ceiling. Kibum was aware that during a reception, a few tables would be brought and laid with elegance for dinner.

 

It was impressive, the biggest room he had ever seen, and the several decorations on the walls and columns made his eyes sparkle.

 

 

“Shall we take a walk in the gardens, my Prince ?” Minho suddenly spoke after he had let him admiring for a short moment. “So our appetite will grow before lunch is served.”

 

“It would please me a lot, your Highness.” Kibum answered, ignoring his tightened stomach and the sudden fear of being alone with the King.

 

 

The sovereign stood right by his side, his arms behind his back as he started walking towards the door leading to a corridor, itself overlooking the gardens. The Prince followed his steps and rhythm, internally grateful that he hadn’t been proposed an arm to hold or something like that. He didn’t want to make any physical contact with his husband, and it was pure logic to him that the King himself didn’t want it either.

 

Soon, they were both grazing the paved path they had walked on the day before, this time for a completely different reason. There was no reason, no goal, only the wish to walk and breathe some fresh air. The silence was a bit heavy, until Minho decided to break it.

 

 

“How was your night ?” He asked. “I did not see you this morning for breakfast.”

 

“Oh…” Kibum blushed with embarrassment, rapidly thinking of a credible lie. “I am truly sorry, your Highness, for I was not feeling in good health earlier and preferred to have my breakfast in my quarters.”

 

“Were you feeling sick ?”

 

“It was nothing serious. I do not want to bother you with my issues…”

 

“It is not a bother at all, my Prince. I take great delight in listening to you, since this is the first time for me to hear your voice.”

 

 

The Prince raised his eyebrows as he noticed how true this last sentence was. He had indeed never talked a single time to the King since his arrival, respecting the tradition of the wedding ceremony the day before. Because his husband had broken the rule to reassure him, he knew the sound of his voice yet he hadn’t realized the opposite hadn’t happened… until a few minutes before.

 

 

“I do hope my voice does not sound ugly to your ears, your Highness.” Kibum said, making Minho smile but he didn’t see it as he was looking straight in front of him. “I have often been told it was… special.”

 

“What is special is unique, my Prince.” The King answered. “Do you like the gardens ?”

 

“Very much. I am somehow discovering it better today, and I am pleased to see so many species of flowers. Mongje does not have such a diversity of plants.”

 

“So you like flowers ?”

 

“I do.”

 

“I will then make sure the vase on your nightstand is always filled with fresh ones. May I ask which ones are your favorite ?”

 

“Do not bother yourself, your Highness… I feel like you are trying to make this wedding look like a normal one, but you do not have to.”

 

“It is my wish that both of us can learn to know each other so any discomfort will disappear between us. It would be a waste if we did not talk at all now that we will see each other every day. Am I not right ?”

 

“You are. I shall apologize to you, my King, for having left you yesterday after the parade. It was improper and I do hope you did not feel ashamed in front of your mother.”

 

“Do not worry, your behaviour was understandable. I actually tried to avoid this parade to be fulfilled, but my mother deeply wanted this wedding to follow traditions… It is me who must apologize for making you uncomfortable in front of my people. _Our_ people.”

 

“I do not think your people will accept me, your Highness, so let us not use this pronoun.”

 

 

The sudden coldness in the Prince’s voice surprised Minho, who turned his head to look at him. His expression was closed, and the tense of his jaw was noticeable as he kept staring in front of him. The King repressed a sigh, he couldn’t reproach his husband for not cooperate, it was already an extremely big step that they had held a conversation. 

 

 

“I do wish you to feel at home here, my Prince.” He confessed, slowly turning over to walk towards the palace. “I hope you do not see me as your enemy.”

 

“It is an uneasy situation, your Highness.” Kibum answered without warming his tone, standing so straight it hurt his back. “I would feel grateful if you do not try anything towards my person for the time of my stay in Jinju.”

 

“This request will have to wait, since I have a present for you.”

 

“A present ?”

 

 

The raven haired man stopped walking and turned his head towards his husband. The King imitated him for a second before bowing his head as an affirmative answer, then he invited him to follow his steps until they reached the dining room. There, the Queen was already sitting down at the table, with the General standing next to her.

 

When the royal couple entered, both of them looked up and bowed, before Minho asked for his childhood friend to bring him _the gift_. Kibum noticed the slight smile on his mother-in-law’s lips and felt even more stressed ; how could he stay away from his husband if the latter kept plotting about him with his mother and General ? He didn’t feel threatened, yet his biggest wish was to avoid any kind of closeness and to stay true to himself : he wasn’t a Prince, he was just Kibum, the young man who liked his companion’s company more than everything, and who wanted his teacher to acknowledge his love for him.

 

While waiting for Lee Jinki to bring the much-vaunted _gift_ , Kibum observed his husband’s attitude towards both his mother and the servants. He had approached the Queen from behind and had put his manly hands on her shoulders, leaning on her to smile and ask her about her health — the Prince guessed his mother-in-law was in reality as frail as her presence was imposing.

 

But what surprised him a bit more was the way Minho seemed caring about his housemaids and houseboys. In Mongje, neither the Lord nor the Lady had once cared about their servants, they had always been strict and kind off rude to them ; even Kibum himself, by growing up in such a noxious atmosphere, had often rejected a houseboy when he was a rebellious teenager. If it hadn’t been for Jonghyun to appear in his life and teach him compassion and mutual respect… he would have become just like his father.

 

But the King… the King was kind, and smiling to anyone who was crossing his path. Just now, a housemaid who must barely be more than sixteen years old had almost dropped the plates she was bringing to the table, by stumbling over the disordered carpet. Kibum had expected his husband to glare at her with irritation, or maybe to reprimand her… but he had just asked her if she was fine, before he had flatten the carpet with his foot, right at the space the girl had tripped. 

 

 

“What is your name ?” Minho asked, making the young girl blush as she bowed and looked at the Queen, certainly waiting for her permission.

 

“The King asked you something, my dear.” Jihwan said, nodding her head towards her son but without sounding annoyed by the housemaid’s attitude.

 

“I… My name is Yerim, your Highness.” The girl answered, her head still bowed and the plates in her hands. “Kim Yerim.”

 

“Well, Kim Yerim…” The King continued. “Be careful, we do not want you to get hurt, do we ?”

 

“N-No, your Highness, I will be careful.”

 

 

Yerim bowed for the umpteenth time in the last minute and immediately carried on with the setting of the table. Cocking an eyebrow, Kibum stared with curiosity at his husband. If it hadn’t been for his luxurious formal outfit and his crown, he would have hesitated before assuming this charming and considerate person was the ruler of the realm. It wasn’t in the Prince’s habits to deal with a sovereign who didn’t rule with only rigor and inflexibility. 

 

No, he was used to watch his servants being reprimanded, sometimes punished by thumps from the guards or even from his father himself. Lord Taehyun of Mongje had never raised a hand on his children, yet he wasn’t what one could call an affectionate father… nor a considerate ruler. No wonder why Kibum hated to be in his presence, and had always found peace in his teacher’s office, in one of the towers of the property. 

 

But seeing Minho’s behavior towards this young girl, Yerim… it was oddly new. He had been told by his parents than when it came to power, _the bigger the realm, the more cruel the governing person_. However, Jinju was the most important realm in the land, the one which everything began with… and the King didn’t seem cruel at all. But Kibum’s analysis was cut by the door, opening on the General who finally came back with a box in his hands. He handed it to Minho, who skirted the table to reach his husband.

 

 

“Here it is, my Prince.” He said, offering the gift to Kibum, who stared at him with surprise, then at the wooden box. “Your wedding present. I was about to send it back to our blacksmith to modify it but I changed my mind when I saw you. I think it will please you just as much as it would have pleased your sister.”

 

 

With a smile, Minho held the box with one hand under it and caught the small golden key already sticked in its keyhole. He slowly turned it until a clicking sound could be heard, and he carefully lifted the lid up. There, resting on a royal blue cushion, was a splendid hairpin made of white gold and encrusted with mother-of-pearls. It was shining, but the final touch definitely was the sole pearl, as big as a thumbnail, which was proudly decorating the part of the pin that would be seen above the hair.

 

One would have been a fool if they hadn’t recognize this pearl, for it was rare, unique… it was one of the Pearls of Jinju. Kibum opened his mouth and prevented himself from gasping as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the hairpin. It was pure beauty, and he was even more surprised by the fact it was so simple. No flourish, no needless show of richness or luxury… No superficiality. 

 

 

“May I ?” Minho asked as he cautiously took the object from the cushion, Jinki appearing next to him to take the box.

 

 

Speechless, the Prince only nodded and slightly bent his knees so the King wouldn’t have to raise his arms too much since they were not so different in height. He lowered his head to present the top of his hair, where he already had an hairpin, the same he had worn when he had arrived from Mongje. A change would be… refreshing ?

 

Minho took a few seconds to analyze how the pin was holding his husband’s hair at the moment, frowning and emitting a thinking noise with his mouth closed, what made his mother and Jinki laugh.

 

 

“Are you mocking your King ?” He pretended to go angry but he himself was laughing.

 

“Just take the time you need, my son.” The Queen said. “I hope the Prince has strong muscles in his legs.”

 

 

The almost imperceptible noise that Kibum let out answered for him, and the King smiled as he slowly removed his current hairpin, holding his hair with caution. Next to him, Jinki offered his hand to receive the object, Minho welcoming the help with gratefulness.

 

 

“My apologizes if I hurt you, my Prince.” He whispered as he focused. “I am not used to style such beautiful hair myself.”

 

 

The Prince blushes at this extra compliment, and the way it wasn’t said out loud sent shivers down his spine. Thankfully, his outfit hid his body reaction from his husband’s sight… yet he hated to feel something. He just wanted to eventually put the bloody hairpin in his hair and let him go. He was close, too close, Kibum could smell his manly scent and hear, feel his breath against his hair…

 

 

“There, I think it fits to perfection.” Minho said as he stepped backwards, and his husband refrained himself from sighing with relief. “Someone bring a mirror.”

 

 

Kibum straightened up and grabbed hold of the chair’s back next to him, his thighs’ muscles cursing him for having bent them for so long. He waited for a housemaid to come running to the room with a huge mirror in her arms. The Prince almost rolled his eyes, a smaller one could have been enough…

 

He approached the girl and stared at his reflexion, slowly moving his head to see the hairpin. It was shining because of the sunbeams breaking through the windows, and the white color was offering a perfect contrast with the black of his hair. But more than being beautiful, the pin was holding his bangs just perfectly, it wasn’t too tight nor to loosen… and he hated it.

 

Why did this gift have to be perfect ? Why did it have to be flawless ? He couldn’t even pretend to dislike it because he had just fallen in love with this small and precious thing.

 

 

“Thank you, your Highness.” He said, bowing with respect. “It is a wonderful present.”

 

“I hope to see you wear it often, it would bring me great pride.” The King smiled. “Now, I think it is high time for us to eat. After you.”

 

 

Minho pulled the chair placed at the end of the table, and waited for the Prince to come in front of it. Kibum cleared his throat as he sat down, at the same time as his husband pushed the chair so he would be comfortably installed. The King took place at the other end, with his mother and his General sitting by his sides. A few seconds later, Kibum’s teacher and companion joined them, as they were allowed to eat with them at his demand.

 

He didn’t want to be alone before people he still didn’t know a lot about, and thankfully his husband had been comprehensive. Thus, when the meal started, Jonghyun was sitting to his left and Taemin to his right. After a few compliments about the hairpin from his friends, the Prince listened to the kind of conversations that were made during royal meals. 

 

He had had a lot of preconceptions but was surprised the discussions weren’t _all_ about political topics and power. For instance, Minho asked after the orphans of Jinju, who were a group of a dozen of children of all ages, who had lost their parents or guardians during winter. Jonghyun paid extra attention to this topic, himself caring a lot about children’s well being. He seemed extremely interested, yet Kibum only had eyes for him and couldn’t hear anything he was saying as he shared his thoughts with the King and his mother.

 

Sure, his hairpin was beautiful. But at the moment, he only wanted Jonghyun to take it off himself, just like his clothes. He didn’t want anything else, anyone else. And he didn’t care about the potential consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and/or have questions~


	4. Their secret

The sound of swords hitting each other could be heard outside the palace, more precisely in the yard dedicated to sparring. Taemin was walking in the gardens, crouching before the basins to look at the water lilies and wondering if there could be frogs somewhere. He listened carefully and raised his head when he noticed the unremitting noise he found so appealing.

 

Out of curiosity, he followed it until he ended up behind the gardens, where only a long brick wall appeared as an obstacle. The young boy walked its length until a huge door made of red wood, a bright red, with metal handles. Since it was closed, he hesitated and was about to retrace his steps when he heard a laugh and a familiar voice as the swords’ sound stopped.

 

 

“You’re growing old, hyung !” The deep yet enthusiast voice laughed. “You’re not going easy on me, are you ?”

 

“Your crown is too heavy for your steps are so loud, buddy ?” Another male voice went one further, joining the laughter.

 

“Come on old man, you wouldn’t want your King to defeat you that easily ?”

 

 

Taemin gasped as he finally put faces on the voices he had just heard : there wasn’t any doubt, the two persons dueling in the closed yard were no other than the King and his General. As he stepped backwards, ready to run away, he stumbled on some brambles resting on the gravels and fell on his butt, wincing. It was pure chance he avoided the thorns and he couldn’t help but sigh with relief when he noticed he had fallen just a few centimeters behind them. 

 

His relief was short-lived as the door creaked open in front of him, and it turned into panic when he looked up, his eyes meeting the faces of King Minho and General Lee, staring down at him. 

 

 

“Is everything all right, boy ?” The General asked as he stepped forwards.

 

“I… I swear I was not spying !” Taemin stood up in no time, dusting his butt and bowing at the same time. 

 

 

The King raised his eyebrows and bursted out laughing at the newcomer’s sudden attitude. Were they that impressive for him to feel scared ?

 

 

“Straighten up.” Minho said, being immediately obeyed to, and smiled. “Did you hurt yourself ?”

 

“N-No, your Highness, I am just fine.” The Prince’s companion shook his head. “I did not touch the thorns, I guess I have been lucky… Please forgive me, I did not intend to disturb you, I… I was just walking in the gardens and I heard swords…”

 

“And you grew curious, I do not mind. Moreover, it is far from being a secret that I often duel here with my General, but I presume you did not know.”

 

“I did not, your Highness.”

 

“How come you were walking alone ?” Jinki suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow as he was used to always see this young lad following the Prince.

 

“Kib- I mean, the Prince, is having a lesson at the moment.” Taemin explained, wringing his hands and trying to avoid any eye contact. “Dispensed by Sir Jonghyun.”

 

“Curious, I am sure we were told that you would attend these lessons too.”

 

“Not all lessons, Sir, only when it is about basic learning like history. But today, it is a special lesson about the royal etiquette, thus I do not have my place.”

 

“Is the Prince learning the etiquette ?” The King asked, surprised as a small smile was drawn on his lips. “I did not know he was making such an effort to understand his status. Since you do not have anything to do, maybe you would like to watch us ?”

 

 

The boy stood gaping for a second before he quickly nodded, making the two older men slightly smile before they headed back to the yard. Taemin followed them and closed the door at their demand, then he glanced at the place. Obviously it was open-air, shaped like a rectangle with four brick walls and the floor covered with sand, not gravels like outside. He could clearly imagine the soldiers training here, their movements so fast that it created tiny sandstorms around them.

 

Sitting on one of the low walls surrounding the track, Taemin noticed the King’s royal coat resting not far from him, nonchalantly thrown over the same wall. Out of habit from living with Kibum, he discreetly readjusted it so the fabric wouldn’t be creased before he directed his regard towards the two men who were positioning themselves, facing each other at a reasonable distance.

 

As the duel started again, the young boy’s eyes widened at the level of experience in both opponents. It was easy to notice the similitudes in their way of fighting with a sword, but also what details distinguished them. When they were both fast in their steps and supple in their arm gestures, the King was more into attack while the General chose defense. Nevertheless, they were both sparring as if it was a real fight, and Taemin couldn’t help but hiss when a blade almost brushed against one of the men’s body.

 

At that moment, there was no King, no General : there were only two men dueling in the traditional manner… but with a friendly atmosphere. During the last hours of their travel to Jinju, Jonghyun had talked to his students about the King’s entourage : Lee Jinki wasn’t only his bodyguard and the General of his army, he was also his oldest and dearest friend who had known him since his birth. Just like Kibum had known Taemin, and this same bond was noticeable in both duos in a different way.

 

Just like the Prince talked informally to him, Taemin had clearly heard the King drop all formalities when talking to his friend a few minutes before. Not to say the latter had answered the same way, similar to the young boy with his master once they were alone. In this yard, it was only about Minho and Jinki, two childhood friends sharing something just between the two of them.

 

Taemin saw his thoughts being interrupted by a sword flying until it went to thrust in the floor at his feet. He froze and immediately lifted his legs even though the weapon was already stuck in the sand, a gesture that made both duelists laugh. They approached him and Minho took his sword back, sliding it in its sheath which was resting at the bottom of the wall. 

 

 

“You must be a very lucky young man.” The King said. “A few centimeters more and who knows what could have happened to your leg.”

 

“Don’t scare him, he’s so pale already.” Jinki shook his head as he leaned on his sword’s pommel, the tip stuck in the sand. “So what, kid ? Did you have fun ?”

 

“It… It was amazing, Sir !” Taemin smiled brightly as he jumped down the wall. “The way you were turning around each other, teasing each other to better attack, and also the way you, Sir, blocked almost every attack his Highness tried against you ! I wish I knew how to do that !”

 

“Do you like sparring ?” Minho asked, smiling as he approached a bucket of water placed further away, spraying his face with fresh water to get rid of the warm sensation of sweat.

 

“Yes, I like it very much. But… I never had the opportunity to train so I’m not really good. My master doesn’t like the idea of me playing with a blade, he says I would only hurt myself with my own sword considering how clumsy I am, if not disable myself.”

 

 

The frankness of the boy caught the King and his friend off guard, and Minho laughed behind the towel he had put on his face. Jinki raised an eyebrow but the corner of his lips raised a bit, showing his amusement. So this young lad wanted to duel but hadn’t been allowed to… 

 

 

“What about you show me what you can do ?” He proposed, grabbing Minho’s sword and throwing it towards Taemin.

 

“S-Sir…?” The latter stuttered as he caught the weapon in flight with both his hands, widening his eyes.

 

“Could be entertaining.”

 

“I must refuse, Sir… I would just ridiculise myself before his Highness and before you with my poor command… and the Prince—”

 

“He doesn’t need to know, just show me, I will go easy on you.”

 

 

The King smirked and sat on the low wall in his turn, crossing his arms on his chest to watch the upcoming show. To _go easy_ wasn’t something his friend knew how to do, but the younger’s hesitation quickly turned into determination as he unsheathed the sword and managed to hold it despite its weigh, a bit too heavy for him. He stepped forwards on the sand and positioned himself, and the way he checked his own feet from behind by turning his upper body over made Minho laugh a bit.

 

 

“Which one is your bearing foot ?” Jinki asked. “The right one ?”

 

“Yes.” Taemin nodded, looking up.

 

“Spread your legs a bit more, or it will be easy to throw you off balance. Your elbow, higher.”

 

 

As the inexperienced boy obeyed to every advice — or to every order — and found himself in a better position at last, Minho hid his mouth behind his fist to hold his laughter back. There he was, Jinki didn’t know how to not be serious and he was literally talking to Taemin like he would talk to one of his novice soldiers, one of the youngest recruits. Could it stand for a professional tic ?

 

A few seconds later, the General asked his opponent to attack him, and the latter gasped loudly to show his disapproval.

 

 

“I cannot attack you, Sir !” He protested, his voice rising a bit. “If worst comes to worst, I may defend myself against your attacks but I definitely cannot raise a weapon against you.”

 

 

Jinki raised his eyebrows, his surprise big as the King couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. It was loud and a really heartily laugh, not meant to make fun of Taemin. 

 

 

“You can attack him, boy.” Minho said. “I won’t hold a grudge.”

 

“If I have your agreement, your Highness…”

 

 

The young boy focused again and immediately stepped forwards, raising his blade to hit as he knew the General would defend himself… but what happened wasn't planned at all in his little mind. Not even a second after he moved, his opponent stepped on the side and didn’t even unsheathed his sword to cautiously hit Taemin from behind, at his hip level. It wasn’t a hard hit, just enough to make him fall on his stomach, his arms extended and his hand dropping the sword.

 

 

“Indeed, you have a long way to go.” The General said as he slowly approached him and kicked the sword away from the boy’s reach. “Never attack without thinking.”

 

“But you told me to attack !” Taemin protested, ignoring his opponent’s helping hand as he stood up by himself and went to pick the weapon up. “Again.”

 

“Again ?”

 

“Yes. You didn’t let me show anything, you said you would go easy on me but you didn’t ! His Highness can confirm !”

 

 

Jinki slightly smiled and crossed his arms, turning towards the King who had tears in his eyes from refraining himself from laughing. He noticed his General was waiting for an answer and cleared his throat.

 

 

“Ah… Hyung, you didn’t keep your promise.” He admitted, talking informally. “The boy’s right, you didn’t give him any chance.”

 

“You little…”

 

“I’m the King.”

 

 

Minho opened his rounded eyes wide and raised his hands in a peace sign, using his title to his advantage so his friend couldn’t insult nor threaten him — even though Jinki didn’t hold himself back when they were alone, just like he had always done since their childhood. This time, he took into account that indeed, he was the King in front of Taemin, so he refrained himself from slapping the shit out of him.

 

Instead, he sighed and admitted his _mistake_ , proposing a second chance to the young boy. He let him position himself again and waited ; obviously he was thinking of some strategy before throwing himself in some battle. The General couldn’t help but slightly smile, that lad seemed good at listening despite his protests. 

 

After a few seconds, Taemin stepped forwards once again and pretended to hit but as soon as Jinki made a move to block him, he threw himself on the floor and made a forward roll. His opponent was caught off guard for a few seconds, enough for him to stand up and attack from the side ; but it needed more than a somersault to defeat Jinju’s General… who blocked the boy’s sword and immediately made a quick yet complex movement to make him drop his sword, without which he would have twisted his wrist.

 

Jinki watched Taemin stare at his sword and hold his wrist, surprised by the gesture and certainly still dumbfounded by the rapidity. What if he had broken his wrist ? Kibum would have taken the time to heal it only to break it once again himself. 

 

 

“Not bad.” The General said, sliding his sword back in its sheath. “It’s the first time I see someone avoiding my blade by… doing gymnastics.”

 

“I know it is not really common, but it is my way.” Taemin smiled brightly. “You should try, Sir !”

 

“M-Me ?”

 

 

The sudden stutter in his friend’s answer was too much for Minho, who laughed out loud and almost fell backwards. He laughed even more by imagining Jinki doing a roll, only making the latter exude annoyance while Taemin joined him in his laughter. 

 

 

“I don’t _roll_.” The General said. “I think we’re done for today, my King ?”

 

“By the Gods, you are so cut to the quick that you’re giving some _my King_ now ?” Minho laughed. “Come on, the boy had a good idea, see how you got destabilized !”

 

“For less than a second.”

 

“Still. I think you have some great potential, boy.” The King stood up to approach the younger. “What is your name again ?”

 

“Lee Taemin, your Highness.”

 

“Then, Taemin, I think you should try to convince this old man right here to teach you some things. After all, if you ever have to protect the Prince, you will do better to know more than rolling to avoid hits.”

 

“Minho !” Jinki protested, forgetting all titles. “I have your soldiers to train already, new recruits will be chosen in two days !”

 

“This sounds perfect, let Taemin join them.”

 

“Listen, with all due respect, I don’t want the Prince to have me in his sights when he doesn’t want his companion to use a sword. Do you think he will feel more comfortable with you if you send your General teaching his friend how to fight ?”

 

“You got a point. By the way, Taemin… how is the Prince ? Does he feel well in the palace ?”

 

 

 

The Prince’s friend raised his eyebrows and his cheeks turned red as he let an hesitant laugh out, scratching the back of his head. 

 

 

“Oh, well… Yes, I think he is becoming more comfortable day by day, your Highness.”

 

 

 

 

 

_Meanwhile, in the Prince’s quarters_

 

 

With his hair still tied in a messy ponytail, strands escaping the ribbon here and there or tangling, Kibum was savoring the lukewarm water of his bath. When he had asked for his tub to be filled, he had expressly commanded for the water to be extremely hot because he wasn’t planning to get in right at the moment. He had told the servants he would take a moment to meditate before and so, the three young women managed to bring several buckets of piping hot water. 

 

When they had left the Prince’s quarters, they had run into the young teacher who was just coming to dispense his lesson to his student. As he had been noticed about the upcoming bath, Jonghyun had cocked an eyebrow and entered the room despite the servants’ warnings, closing the door behind him.

 

Kibum smiled as he remembered how annoyed his lover had seemed to be, as himself had just slowly walked towards him with his hands working the knot of his robe. It had only been a matter of secondes before the item of clothing had slid over his shoulders and fallen on the floor, the Prince standing naked before his teacher. And it had been even more quickly for both men to close the distance between them by locking their lips together, the younger one skillfully getting rid of the elder’s clothes.

 

For once they hadn’t wast their times with foreplays, using the excuse of the water cooling down in the tub to cut to the heart of the thing. It had been a bit rougher than usual, even though Kibum didn’t habitually liked to be on his knees ; he was more the kind of man to appreciate eye contact during these moments. But his arousal had had to wait for so many hours before the time of his _lesson_ had come, that he couldn’t have expected less than that.

 

The bath wasn’t only meant to wash his body, but also to soothe his sore muscles and prevent the pain of potential bruises, Jonghyun’s hands having held his hips firmly earlier. Speaking of the devil… the Prince looked up towards his bed, only to see a naked silhouette lying on its side, staring in his direction. He softly smiled and craned his head.

 

 

“Have you come back down to earth ?” He asked, a tint of cheekiness in his voice.

 

“I have for several minutes now.” Jonghyun replied, not moving from an inch. “You know we were supposed to have a lesson about the etiquette, right ?”

 

“I know.”

 

“But what we’ve done breaks absolutely all rules related to your status.”

 

“Do you feel guilty about it ? Because I don’t. I enjoyed you a lot…”

 

 

Kibum let a shiver answer for him as he slightly shook his upper body, making his lover sigh and straighten up on his elbow.

 

 

“You can’t summon me as your teacher to then use me as your lover.” The elder said. “It’s not right and you know it.”

 

“You used to tell me poetical words during afterglow, now you’re lecturing me ?” The Prince sighed in his turn. “We’re not doing anything wrong as long as no one knows.”

 

“And what if someone ends up knowing about us ? What will you do to save me ?”

 

“Save you ? No one will touch you without my consent, Jonghyun. I’m the Prince now, I have authority over everyone in this palace and I plan to use this title if it allows me to protect you.”

 

“That’s where you’re wrong, Kibum. You may have authority over a lot of people here, but not over one person. The King.”

 

“And ?”

 

“ _And_ , if the King learns about us and decides to execute me for high treason, you won’t be able to do anything for me.”

 

“Shut up, don’t you dare telling me about you being executed.”

 

 

The Prince looked daggers at the young teacher before he offered him his back, showing him his anger. He hated how Jonghyun had changed his behaviour as soon as they had put a foot in the kingdom. Back in Mongje, even servants were aware that their young Lord was having an affair with his teacher, it wasn’t a secret for anyone in their property and the only measures his parents had taken had been to make sure no rumor about this sinful relationship would spread further than their manor.

 

And it had succeeded, otherwise all kingdoms would have talked about it when they had heard the news of the wedding between King Minho and him. Their liaison was still their secret, and it had been more than a week since they had arrived in Jinju. He would have noticed it if someone had started having doubts about it, and they were being as much discreet as possible. If Kibum could have let himself properly show how much he liked what Jonghyun was doing to him, of course the entire palace would know !

 

Being silent was annoying, but necessary, and it was already enough to him. He didn’t need a lecture about the danger behind their situation, even less about the potential consequences for his lover if someone ever found out. Nothing would happen.

 

 

“Do you like it ?” Kibum eventually asked. “Do you like to worry me with those awful suppositions? ”

 

“I never said I enjoyed telling you of like I do.” The teacher sighed and moved to sit at the end of the bed, his gesture making his student and lover turn his head towards him. “You know I appreciate you, and I would lie if I tell you I don’t like what we do.”

 

“Then why do you keep talking about this as if we were committing some crime ? There are people outside who murder other people, how comes our love sounds worse ?”

 

“Kibum…”

 

“Alright, not _our_ love. You know, it’s already difficult for me to accept this nonreciprocal love, so imagine when you constantly say I’m doing something wrong ?”

 

“I’m only saying this for your own good, and actually for my safety. When we were in Mongje, it was alright, but now you’re married. I shouldn’t even accept your advances but…”

 

“But I attract you, and there is something between us, no matter what you think. It may not be love for you but pure lust, but at least you have something for me. Will you admit it ?”

 

“Admitting it… would be a mistake for both of us and even more today. As your friend, Kibum, I must open your eyes to the situation. If something ever happens…”

 

“Nothing will happen because I’m being cautious. See today ? I waited for the King to be in the yard with the General, I sent Taemin in the gardens, even my mother-in-law isn’t in the palace at the moment. I’ve prepared everything cautiously.”

 

“I wish you could be this invested in your new life… it’s not good for you to stick to the past.”

 

“You’re not my past, and you’ll never be part of the past. Now stop telling shit and help me with my hair. This is an order.”

 

 

Jonghyun didn’t answer and remained still for a few seconds, before he bowed his head and stood up, grabbing his pants and shirt and putting them on. He then approached the tub and stood behind the Prince, slowly running his hands through the ponytail. Carefully, he untied the ribbon and freed the long black strands, which cascaded on the milky skin of Kibum’s back.

 

Without saying a word, the teacher caught the jug next to the remaining buckets of water and filled it to the brim. He then politely asked his lover to raise his head, what the Prince did without protesting and while closing his eyes. Slowly, Jonghyun poured water on his hair, careful not to come on his face, with one hand holding the container and the other one touching the hair, stroking it to wet it all. 

 

 

“The unguent is on the dressing table.” Kibum noticed, pointing his finger at the medium-sized jar resting next to the mirror.

 

 

The teacher nodded and went to open it, sliding his hand inside to take a knob of the thick yet soft cream with his fingers. As he kneeled behind the Prince, he rubbed the unguent in his hands and carefully caught his hair and started smoothing it. It wasn’t foaming like an ordinary soap, because Kibum had his personal products for his hair and skin care, which he imported from Baemyeong, the fifth and smallest kingdom.

 

His onguents were all made of vegetable fat and herbal tea, the plants used growing in the  Great Forest and being treated with caution in traditional ways. If it had not been for his mother to develop allergies to animal fat in her own onguents, he would have never known it could be replaced with something vegetal, nor that Baemyeong was actually doing that… and as he had once discreetly tried Lady Eunggyu’s product for hair care, he had asked for more since then. 

 

Kibum let a short moan escape his lips as Jonghyun’s fingers were now massaging his scalp. Oh, he knew how to do it himself but it felt so much better when it was done by someone else… and his lover could do marvels with his hands, in every domain. 

 

 

“Don’t you have to travel to Baemyeong soon ?” The elder asked, breaking the silence without ceasing his massage.

 

“The King and I should visit every kingdom during the first year of our marriage.” The Prince explained, his voice low as to express his worry. “It’s apparently a tradition, and even if he said we could ignore it if I feel uncomfortable, it wouldn’t be right to him if I say no.”

 

“You’re considerate, it’s nice to hear. Is everything organized ?”

 

“Not yet, because his council members don’t agree on certain things… like should we deliberately leave Jinju for several months and travel the five kingdoms in one go, or plan four excursions at different times of the year.”

 

“And the King doesn’t want to solve the issue ?”

 

“I don’t really know what he wants… he seems as troubled as me about this, I think he doesn’t want to go with me. Sometimes I feel like he wants me to feel good here, not to feel… different, dirty, you know, by the wedding. He’s saying kind things, he makes sure I have everything I want… I’m spoiled.”

 

“You know, you’re strange yet interesting. You’re able to talk about him like you absolutely don’t care, and five minutes after, you acknowledge his good behaviour towards you.”

 

“It’s pure acknowledgement, as you said, nothing more. I don’t plan to play his game just because he’s nice. This wedding is a pain in my ass and him being kind won’t change the fact that I’m tied to him against my will.”

 

“Still, maybe he’s just waiting to be sure of what could be the best solution. Remember that his kingdom is still recovering, so it’s difficult to know what is wiser : leave for a long moment and come back without planning to travel again, or choosing to make short trips in order not to let Jinju unsupervised for too long.”

 

“I think it’s better to make several trips. If we forget politics behind it, it’s also about well-being, I mean… it’s not really my case but for the King, it’s about leaving his home, not only his kingdom. If it was me, I wouldn’t choose to leave home for months, I would prefer to leave for two weeks, then come back and be happy to be home until the next journey. I wouldn’t mind return-trips.”

 

 

Jonghyun smiled and cleaned his hands in the spare bucket before filling the jug again. As he carefully rinsed his student’s hair, rubbing it with his free hand to get rid of any trace of onguent, he thought that this young man couldn’t be as cold as he pretended to be with the King. Admittedly, he didn’t want to befriend his husband because he was the kind of person that hated to accept what was forced to him ; even though the King himself was in the same case as him, Kibum had his own pride. It was like a huge ice wall to hide his sensibility, and sometimes the teacher wondered if he would have been able to go through it if he had met the young Lord later than during his teens.

 

The water was starting to cool down significantly and as soon as his hair was completely rinsed, the Prince stood up and accepted Jonghyun’s hand to support him while he left the tub, appreciating the sensation of the bathmat under his wet feet. His friend then covered his body with one of his bathrobes and waited for him to sit at the dressing table ; he was starting to dry his hair with a towel when someone knocked at the door.

 

When Kibum allowed him, Taemin appeared in the quarters and shooed Jonghyun away from his master, immediately taking care of his hair himself. The three of them laughed but the youngest of them asked them to hurry because he had been told by the General that the Prince was expected by the King and his mother for their daily tea together.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few days had passed and spring was still filling everybody with enthusiasm, even making some chores like laundry and hanging out enjoyable for the servants. Kibum himself must admit that it was refreshing to walk in the gardens, admire the countless species of flowers and smell their delicious scent. He had been sincerely amazed by the beauty of the lilies, especially those with white petals and a soft pink heart. 

 

He had been somewhat surprised to learn by the gardener, a certain Heechul, that the latter had been personally asked by the King to take care of these flowers in particular. 

 

 

“It appears that his Highness has been informed that lilies are his Prince’s favorite flowers.” The gardener had confessed. “Thus, I have been commanded to grow the most beautiful lilies in all the realm, so your Majesty would feel more at home in Jinju’s palace.”

 

 

With his cheeks pink because of embarrassment, Kibum had thanked Heechul for his obvious great work and had asked for a few of the flowers to be brought in his quarters. Even though the gardens were filled with different species and different scents, it was always so sweet to his nostrils, the mixing of smells not resulting in something weird at all. It was soothing, relaxing, and a perfect atmosphere to read.

 

There he was by this splendid afternoon, sitting on the bench under the shadow of the gazebo. It was bigger than he had expected when he had noticed the structure at first, but it was a pleasant surprise. He didn’t feel crowded and the fresh breeze could reach him when the sun couldn’t. He was making the most of the day to read one of Jonghyun’s books, a volume of poetry with some pages filled with paintings and calligraphy to illustrate a poem.

 

His teacher had always loved poetry, among some other things. He was a man who found interest and beauty in everything on earth, there wasn’t a single thing he didn’t like… or maybe there was one, but only one : water. He feared water like the plague, except when it was used for his bath and to drink. He had never joined Kibum in the river, behind Mongje’s manor, for a short swimming, and it was the only thing he actually feared, for as long as the Prince could remember.

 

His reading was troubled by a silhouette coming towards him and when he looked up, he felt his heart missing a beat and his body being prey to a sudden scare.

 

 

“May I disturb you, my Prince ?” The King asked, smiling and sitting next to him when he accepted. “Your companion told me I would find you here.”

 

“He is being really talkative, I see.” Kibum answered, forcing a smile and reporting his regard towards his book. “Is there something I can do for you, your Highness ?”

 

“Will you believe me if I say I only wished your company ?”

 

“I would answer that you are trying to seduce me, and that I am no easy man, your Highness.”

 

 

Minho laughed heartily, what made the Prince look up with surprise ; he expected his husband to feel destabilized by his outspokenness, not to laugh without giving the impression of making fun of him. 

 

 

“I have been told that you asked for lilies in your quarters, my own employees are also talkative.” The King continued. “Is it why you are thinking that I am seducing you ?”

 

“If I remember well, your Highness…” Kibum started, taking a moment to search in his memory before looking at his husband. “You once asked me if I liked flowers as we were walking in the gardens. I knew that sooner or later, you would try something with them, considering how dear it is to you to make me feel comfortable.”

 

“You have a good memory, my Prince. I must admit I asked for your favorite ones to Taemin, and he was hard to convince to confess it. He must care a lot about you, for he did not want to betray your secret.”

 

“He knows I am someone reserved when it comes to my preferences. I am not someone who aspires to shout my tastes from the rooftops. This being so… I thank you for this kind thought.”

 

“The pleasure was mine. I actually came to you because I wanted to inform you about our upcoming journey through the land.”

 

 

Kibum raised his eyebrows and refrained himself from gulping too loudly, closing the book and putting it by his side. Here it was… they would leave together, for weeks or for months, showing themselves as the royal couple to other rulers. He would once again be stared at, other people certainly thinking of him like a beast.

 

 

“I am all ears, your Highness.” He said, trying not to stutter. “Have you taken your decision regarding the organisation ?”

 

“Yes, I have.” Minho nodded. “I received an external opinion about the main issue this journey implied, and it helped me a lot to decide. We will not leave Jinju for several months, it is not reasonable considering the kingdom still has a long way to go before it fully recovers. Thereby, I hope you will feel good with the idea of travelling four times in the year.”

 

“If my agreement is important to you, then I shall agree with everything you say, your Highness.”

 

“No, please. I do not want you to agree to everything only because the idea comes from your King. I shall be able to receive negative comments on my decisions, and as the Prince, yours mean to me.”

 

“Then… I honestly think you took the right decision. When shall I expect us to leave for our first journey ?”

 

“We will leave to Maguk in two weeks, this will let time for us to send an envoy to the Queen so she will be warned and will have time herself to prepare our arrival. We will stay for a week, since it will take four days to reach the kingdom.”

 

“Excellent, your Highness. May I know who will accompany us ?”

 

“We will have an escort, of course, and General Lee will lead our convoy. Since we will set up a camp for each night during the journey, you will need someone to assist you, so I suppose Lee Taemin will accompany you.”

 

“May I ask… I would feel reassured if my teacher comes with me. Do not take me wrong, your Highness, I only wish to have people I trust with my life by my side.”

 

“This is understandable, my Prince, you do not have to worry. I will make sure that both your companions will join us, thus we may need two chariots.”

 

“I am very grateful.”

 

“I will now leave you read in peace, I will see you for dinner.”

 

 

Minho smiled and stood up before he bowed before his husband, which caught him off guard. The Prince bowed his head and watched the King leave, observing his silhouette and the way he walked until he was out of sight. For sure, he was an handsome man and there was no doubt about his great build under his royal outfit. Kibum found himself wondering about his husband’s body and quickly shook his head.

 

These thoughts were unneeded and stupid, not interesting, and it didn’t even make him _that_ curious. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that they would soon travel to the neighbor kingdom, and he had always wanted to go to Maguk, the realm of fabrics, sewing and fashion. It was a relief to be sure that he would have both Taemin and Jonghyun with him, though… he couldn’t imagine how it would have gone if he had been alone with the King.

 

With a relieved smile, Kibum opened his book again and went back to his reading, all worries disappearing from his mind. Everything was going just fine.

 

 

 

 

 

A few hours later, as the sun had gone down for a while, Minho was in his quarters and about to sleep, when someone knocked at his door. He frowned, wondering who could come to disturb him at such a late hour ; adjusting his robe on his naked body and tying its knot, he went to open the door and was surprised to find his General. The poor man seemed embarrassed and angry at the same time, which wasn’t a great thing.

 

 

“Jinki ?” The King asked. “It’s so late, why aren’t you in your room ?”

 

“It is… Something happened, Minho.” Jinki answered, and the use of his friend’s name immediately made the latter understand it was serious.

 

“What is it ? Is it Mother ?”

 

“No, no it’s not, she’s fine. Can I enter for a minute ?”

 

“Sure, come.”

 

 

Minho moved to let his friend enter and he closed the door behind him. The General seemed out of breath from running, but also from something deeper. The King went to his tea table and poured him a glass of water, which the other man accepted with pleasure. Once he had drunk it, he sighed.

 

 

“I’m really sorry that this has to happen to you.” He said. “But I think you have to know before it becomes too serious, if it’s not already.”

 

“You’re worrying me, what happened ?” Minho asked. “I can’t even say if you’re scared or angry, you… you’re fine ?”

 

“I don’t even know how to feel after what I saw… Listen, it’s been a few days that there are rumors in the palace, I heard servants whisper things.”

 

“Rumors ? Is it a conspiracy against me ?”

 

“No, no, and it’s somehow a relief. It’s about the Prince, and trust me, I wouldn’t have come to you if I hadn’t verified myself.”

 

“Spit it out !”

 

“He’s cheating on you, Minho.”

 

 

The King raised his eyebrows and stood gaping for a moment, the confession still resounding in his ears. 

 

 

“He… He what ?” He asked again.

 

“He’s cheating.” Jinki repeated. “I know your wedding isn’t a love thing, so when I heard some house girls whisper about the Prince flirting with someone else, I really didn’t care. But… But the rumors aren’t about just flirting for like, three days, and it can now damage your reputation as the King.”

 

“You mean he’s having… a sexual affair with someone ?”

 

“Yes, that’s what I mean, I don’t know if there is more than that but some servants are saying that he often summons his lover to his quarters, pretending to need him for something that only concern them. At first I—”

 

“Wait, did you say _him_ ?”

 

“Minho, he… his lover is Sir Jonghyun, his teacher.”

 

 

When he heard the name, Minho sat on his bed, dumbfounded. He immediately remembered the same afternoon when he had joined his husband in the gazebo ; Kibum had asked him to let his teacher come with them for their journey, and his exact words had been…

 

 

“Do not take me wrong…” He muttered.

 

“Excuse me ?” The General frowned. “I do not—”

 

“Not you, him. That’s what he told me today when he asked for his teacher to accompany us to Maguk. He said _do not take me wrong_ , and I didn’t notice at the moment but… now it makes sense. Did he think I could suspect him ?”

 

“Well, obviously you didn’t and it angers me regarding how hard you try to make him feel comfortable.”

 

“You’re sure they’re doing that ?”

 

“Yes, Minho. I told you I verified before coming to you, and… they’re together right now, in the Prince’s quarters.”

 

“Why are you telling me this ?”

 

“Because you have to react. Before this affair goes too far, before rumors extend to other servants, to my soldiers, even to your people outside the palace. People will say that you were so king by accepting such a wedding, and in return, your husband make a fool of you by fornicating with someone else, and moreover a man. It’s not about him and his tastes, it’s about your reputation as a king, and you can’t travel to other kingdoms with the risk of rumors being spread around.”

 

 

Minho listened carefully and thought about each word his friend had just pronounced. And he sighed as he realized he was right ; he couldn’t let this pass, not now that he was aware. This wedding was about politics, but it had been done according to the traditions and infidelity… couldn’t been ignored. He had been a nice husband but he now had to show his authority, both as a husband and as a king.

 

He stood up and commanded Jinki to follow him as he left his quarters, walking along the east wing until they both arrived in front of the Prince’s quarters. They stood there, in front of the door, for a few seconds, before Minho gathered his courage and brutally pushed the doors open. And what he saw somehow made him feel a pinch in his chest.

 

There, on the royal bed, Kibum was straddling his teacher, both men naked and covered with sweat, their hair untied and stuck to their skin. This scene only lasted a second as the lovers jumped with surprise and scare at the noise of the door being opened, and when they turned their head towards the newcomers, Jonghyun’s face went white while the Prince gasped loudly and tried to cover himself.

 

Minho stared at them for a few seconds, and he slowly clenched his fists, his teeth gritted.

 

 

“Y-Your Highness…” Kibum said as he left the bed and stood up while holding the sheet on his body, approaching his husband. “I can explain, it is not…”

 

“Seize him.”

 

 

The order was sharp non-negotiable. Jinki moved, walked to the bed and threw his trousers and shirt to Jonghyun, commanding him to put them on quickly. Kibum felt panic invade him and grabbed the King’s arm.

 

 

“Please…! Please, I can explain, don’t take him !” He cried out, not even noticing his eyes were filled with tears. “Your Highness ! Don’t hurt him, please !”

 

 

But Minho wasn’t listening anymore. If he had hesitated at first, seeing the infidelity himself had made him feel a new kind of anger. As Jinki held a resigned Jonghyun’s arms behind his back and led him outside the room, the King rejected his husband’s grip and followed his General, slamming the doors behind them.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leaves kudos and comments if you like this story~


	5. The judgement

The only thing Minho could hear at that instant was a background noise, loud but still seeming far away from him. Lost in his thoughts, he was staring at the old book which had been placed on the tea table before his throne in the Council Room ; the page he had under his eyes was about the several criminal penalties of the kingdom. If he had known he would face such a situation less than two weeks after his coronation…

 

After a few seconds more with himself, he raised his head and commanded the Council’s members to make silence. Sitting on the first seat of the right row, his mother had remained quiet since the beginning, but the King could see her anger on her features. He knew where to look to read her like an open book, this since he was a child ; the Queen wasn’t someone really expressive yet a single move of her left eyebrow could tell a lot.

 

 

“Before we start to think about how we are going to apologize to other kingdoms, we must remember that the rumor has been spread only in the palace.” Minho said, his voice calm yet firm, trying not to betray his own anger. “Earlier today, I have summoned the few servants who were whispering for some days and made sure they would not repeat what they know outside here.”

 

“We cannot trust servants, your Highness.” A member spat. “Gossips are what entertain them, and what they know today certainly is the biggest information they will ever have in their serving life.”

 

“I trust my servants, my Lord. From now on, I will not allow any sort of rumor in my palace, and I have warned every employee that if they know, or think they know something that should be known by me, they must inform me immediately.”

 

“Then maybe you will not be under pressure in the future, yet they did not come to tell you about this sinful adultery earlier !”

 

“Because my father did not care about rumors, he used to ignore them so they would not be fed and would die by themselves after a few days. But I am not my father, and I do not want to live as the King, knowing my own servants can tarnish my reputation.”

 

“Your Highness.” The Queen Mother said. “Maybe we should discuss our current issue, if you please.”

 

 

Minho nodded and repressed a sigh as he looked once again at the book. It was extremely clear, these rules had been established centuries ago and it wouldn’t be the right of a newly crowned king to change them. Yet, something was troubling him.

 

 

“I gathered this council because we have discovered about the Prince’s infidelity.” The King continued, not looking up and putting his finger on the page. “Nevertheless, I do not understand something regarding what you advise me to do.”

 

“Maybe we can clarify it for you, your Highness.” A lady in her forties proposed, her lips pursed.

 

“Please do. I read here that infidelity is considered as high treason towards the crown, but the sentence only concerns one person.”

 

“Indeed, the sentence is for the person the royal committed infidelity with.”

 

“Thus, in our case, it is for Sir Jonghyun.”

 

“It is.”

 

“Here is my concern : why should I sentence Sir Jonghyun to death for high treason, but not the Prince ?”

 

 

A loud gasp shook the audience and they all looked at each other, some with their eyes showing their failure to properly understand, and others shocked by what had just been asked by their sovereign. It was completely inconceivable.

 

 

“Your Highness, you do not understand…” A man explained, trying not to show his surprise. “The Prince is, through your marriage, a royal.”

 

“I do know that.” Minho answered, sharp. “But he is guilty of infidelity just as much as the person with him.”

 

“Y-Yes but… it is not possible to execute a royal, your Highness… it has never been done before, it is unthinkable.”

 

“You are then asking me to punish a man but to forgive another, when they were both committing the thing you call a crime ? You may acknowledge that this is pure nonsense, my Lord.”

 

“It is because the royals are pardoned by the King’s grace, and this for centuries.”

 

 

Minho stared at the man, his eyes throwing daggers before he closed the book and stood up. As soon as he did, all members imitated him and waited ; it was time for the King’s decision to be pronounced, and everyone was apprehensive of it.

 

 

“Sir Kim Jonghyun will be judged tomorrow in the front yard.” The sovereign said. “Only the members of the Royal Council, the King’s guard, the Prince and myself will be allowed to attend it. It will not be a public trial for I do not wish the rumor to be spread. Dismissed.”

 

 

Without hiding their doubts concerning their King’s decisions, the members slowly stood up from their seat and left the room. When the doors closed, only the General had remained, standing straight before the throne’s stage. Minho eventually sighed and removed his crown, before he sat down and massaged the top of his nose. He had only gathered his full council twice, yet he was already hating it more than everything.

 

Everyone was thinking he would be just like his father, the same kind of king following the same rules. But him ? He was so different from the former king, and he was only discovering it now that he was crowned himself. It wasn’t difficult for him to know what King Minhyuk would have done if he had found out about an infidelity from his Queen… He wouldn’t have organized a trial, he would have immediately executed the man who had dared to sleep with his wife.

 

But the Queen wouldn’t have been punished, or not as bad. Maybe he would have started to ignore her, and to decrease her power on the kingdom without it being too noticeable. Minho’s father used to be a meticulous yet manipulative sovereign, even though the people loved him. But since the day he had seen a death sentence being pronounced and applied… the new King couldn’t think about killing a man to respect the law.

 

He was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear his friend approach him, until he felt his hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Minho slightly smiled to Jinki, who returned it but his face showed his worries. His young friend’s eyes were underlined by dark circles, and it was noticeable that he didn’t know what to think, nor what to feel about this issue.

 

 

“You are lost, aren’t you ?” The soldier asked, casually sitting on the tea table to face his friend.

 

“It seems so easy, you know.” Minho said, looking straight in front of him and scrutinizing the rows of seats. “A man does something wrong, and if it somehow affects me, he gets killed.”

 

“It’s not that simple, death sentence is… it’s something only reserved to big crimes. And in this case, the Prince cheated on you when he had sworn his commitment before the ancestors and the gods. It is high treason, he broke a promise he made in front of high persons.”

 

“Our marriage already is a form of treason, but since it’s convenient for the kingdom, we let it pass. As if the gods would be sympathetic.”

 

“You never really believed in the gods, right ?”

 

“It’s not that I don’t believe in them, I’ve been raised in faith and prayed with my mother so many times. It’s just… why would they make such difficult rules ? Or is it only because as soon as some humans were given power, they _fixed_ them to satisfy themselves ?”

 

“I am no teacher, no priest. I can’t answer you and as a soldier, faith is the only thing that helps not to fear war when there is one. I don’t agree with everything, though. What troubles you with this issue ? I don’t think it’s only about the gods.”

 

“I just… I never killed a man, hyung.”

 

 

Jinki pursed his lips, his worries only growing as he was slowly digging deeper in his best friend’s torment. Being a king wasn’t the easiest thing, and he had always thought that people who aspired to become one for the delight that power could give, were fools. Minho had never wanted to be crowned, yet he had never not wanted it either ; it was his fate so he had just learned to bear with it and he had waited for his turn to come. 

 

And he would be a great king, it was true. The first reason why the soldier was sure about it was exactly why he was sitting there, looking at Minho : he had sympathy. A King with sympathy would do great things, but his first task and not the simplest one would be to find his authority and his way to rule. 

 

 

“It’s not you who will kill, Minho.” Jinki said. “It’s the executioner, you won’t have blood on your hands.”

 

“Yes, I will.” The young King said loudly. “If I give the order to execute a man, even though I’m not the one beheading him, it will be my work. Why do I have to commit a crime myself to punish a man who committed one ?”

 

“This is a really tough question, subject to discussion. It can be the beginning of a change of rules, since you’re the King. But for now… I’m deeply sorry but you will have to stick to the law.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Don’t you feel angry that he did that ? The Prince, I mean. I didn’t recognize you yesterday, when we went to seize his lover.”

 

“I don’t know how I feel. I barely slept trying to figure it out, but I couldn’t. All I know is that I’m angry he did that when I’m doing my best to make him have a great life here. Yet, it’s not like we’re engaged in a love marriage, like you said yourself, so it doesn’t especially affect me. I just… I don’t know. It seemed like he hated me as soon as he put a foot in Jinju, we barely talk and he remains courteous and cold.”

 

“He will certainly hate you even more after what will happen tomorrow.”

 

“Yes…”

 

 

Minho sighed and didn’t say anything more, standing up and walking along the rows of seats to leave the Council Room. His face was closed, and Jinki watched him go until he couldn’t be seen anymore. Being a King wasn’t always pleasant.

 

 

 

 

 

As he had heard the council members being dismissed from the other side of the door, Taemin had immediately left the corridor and run up the stairs towards the east wing. He had entered the Prince’s quarters only to find him lying on his bed, still wearing his nightshirt. As soon as his friend had come back, Kibum had straightened up and his eyes had asked for him ; but his companion had only lowered his head.

 

Immediately, the Prince had broken down, his tears flowing out and wetting his cheeks, his chin, falling on his white shirt. His face had turned red and was now swollen because of cries, as his head was resting on Taemin’s thighs, the latter sitting on the bed. The younger was running his fingers through his friend’s hair, uncovering his face and trying his best to comfort him without a word. It was extremely rare for him to see Kibum this devastated, rolled into a ball on the bed and looking for silent comfort.

 

He hated when people were trying to calm him with words, he would only care for gestures and silent acknowledgment of his pain, until he would stop crying by himself. Yet he had been half an hour and his sobs weren’t reducing at all, making Taemin feel sad in his turn as he seemed to eventually understand what he had heard while eavesdropping meant. 

 

 

“Hyung…” He whispered, his voice broken as he didn’t wait for an answer. “We will be alright, right…?”

 

 

But the Prince couldn’t reply, not when he had this lump in his throat that was taking all the space, disallowing him to properly breathe. He couldn’t even see, his eyes being blinded by his tears, his headache making everything worse. 

 

 

“We certainly can do something…” Taemin continued, sniffing as a tear rolled down his own cheek, his fingers trembling on his friend’s hair. “There must be something to do, we can’t stay like this.”

 

“Nothing…” Kibum barely said, coughing and sobbing harder, hiding his face in the younger’s pants.

 

“The King isn’t mean… I saw him being so nice, so… normal… he can’t do that, it doesn’t look like him, and… it’s not like he could feel jealous, I don’t understand…”

 

“Please… don’t say anything more…”

 

 

The boy pursed his lips but obeyed, raising his head to make its back meet the wall as he kept stroking the Prince’s hair. He closed his eyes to empty his mind as much as possible, and when he opened them again it was because the room had gone silent. He looked down to notice that Kibum had eventually cried himself to sleep.

 

Taemin slightly smiled before he carefully slid under his friend’s body to let his head rest on his pillow. Without making a noise, the companion left the bed and wiped the tears away from his elder’s cheeks. He then grabbed the sheet and covered his lower body with it, only to stare at him for a few seconds.

 

The night before, he had been sleeping peacefully when he had been woken up by the noise of the door next to his being loudly opened. Still sleepy, he hadn’t understood everything that had been said, but he had clearly heard his friend screaming and crying, what had made him leave his room just at the moment Jonghyun was being brought somewhere else. In no time, he had entered Kibum’s quarters only to find him kneeling on the floor, his cheeks white, his eyes widened and teary.

 

He had stayed with him all night long, but the Prince had barely slept. He had found a semblance of peace when the first rays of sunbeam had appeared through the window, and had fallen asleep for a few hours until a house girl had brought him breakfast. But he hadn’t eaten anything, he had only stayed on his bed, his fist holding on tight to a ribbon, the brown one Jonghyun had worn before Kibum had untied his hair himself. No wonder why he was so tired and weak…

 

Taemin sighed and took the breakfast tray before he left the quarters, leaving his master recovering a bit of sleep as he headed to the kitchens to give the food back. He apologized to the cook, since nothing had been touched, but he only earned a stare, filled with bitterness. He knew it wasn’t for him, he was only a messager for all the stares he received as he walked along the palace’s corridors. And it hurt him.

 

Without even noticing how, he ended up in the gardens and he squinted when the sun blinded him. He raised his hand on his forehead and walked until he found a bit of shadow under a tree ; there, he sat on the grass and stared into space. He didn’t hear steps coming his way, until a familiar voice woke him up.

 

 

“Are you listening ?” Jinki repeated, making him look up and abruptly stand up to make a few steps backwards.

 

“Wh-What are you doing here ?” Taemin asked, avoiding the General’s eyes.

 

“Well I could ask the same thing.”

 

“I… I’m just resting, the Prince is sleeping so I do not have anything to do in his quarters.”

 

“He’s sleeping ? He seems concerned, I see.”

 

 

It was like something broke in the young boy’s head, and he looked up, his eyes throwing daggers and his fists clenched.

 

 

“How dare you !” He shouted, not caring about the few servants turning their heads towards them. “He’s sleeping right now because he haven’t from the entire night ! And it’s all your fault !”

 

“Oh, my fault ?” Jinki raised his eyebrows, not sure about what this young lad was telling him.

 

“Yes ! If it wasn’t for you sneaking around, he would have been in peace ! I’ve been told about what you’ve done, you spied on him, you checked through his door’s keyhole and then you ran to the King and denounced him ! He wasn’t hurting anyone, he wasn’t doing anything wrong to you and you did the worst to him ! Now he’s hurt, he barely sleeps and he didn’t eat, he only cries because _you_ took away the only person he loves !”

 

“I was only obeying the orders, boy, you have to understand.”

 

“I don’t want to understand. I thought you could be a nice person, maybe firm since you’re a soldier and a leader, and I actually admired you in the yard. But you and your King, you ruined everything. They weren’t doing anything wrong.”

 

“It is adultery we’re talking about, Lee Taemin. Adultery on the King.”

 

“The King isn’t even in love with him ! Why does he care ? Will he care about him now that he’s broken, now that he will lose the second most important person in his life ? Have you forgotten why he’s here in a first place ? His sister died !”

 

 

Taemin was now out of control, and his last words resounded in Jinki’s mind. He approached the young boy and carefully caught his arms to make him stand still, staring at his eyes.

 

 

“Calm down.” He said. “You’re making a spectacle of yourself.”

 

“And you’re making a spectacle of this reign, but do I ask you to calm down ?” The younger spat, his anger exploding because of the sudden fear he was feeling deep inside.

 

“Lower your tone, if you ever want to be a soldier, you will do well to recognize my authority. Listen, it was my duty to investigate the rumors and report what I saw.”

 

“There weren’t any rumors, you’re lying !”

 

“There were. How do you think I knew ? Servants were talking behind the Prince’s back, some knew what was happening. And as the General, I must protect my King’s reputation and it’s already hard because he married a man. Can’t you understand our side ?”

 

“Why ? So I will also understand why you will kill my friend and then I will thank you ? Leave me alone, you all disgust me and I won’t let you approach Kibum if it’s to hurt him again only because of what he is. _You_ don’t understand.”

 

 

Saying this, Taemin pulled himself out of Jinki’s grip and ran away, letting the General alone under the tree. The latter took his time to digest the words that were just thrown at him, but he couldn’t really blame the boy ; after all, he was right, he was about to lose someone.

 

But it was the law, and it wasn’t him, the King’s General, who would break it.

 

 

 

 

The day had passed in the most awkward silence ever. No one had seen the Prince, nor his companion after his show of anger against the General. Servants had started whispering again about it until they had been noticed by Minho, who immediately commanded them to mind their own business. 

 

The King hadn’t heard what had been said in the gardens earlier, but he had wondered why it had happened. Thus, he had asked for his friend to come to his quarters before bed time, to tell him about this fight with Taemin.

 

 

“I will let it pass, he’s young.” Jinki said after he made his report. “I don’t blame him, after all he’s scared and he can.”

 

“Did he say anything more about the Prince ?” Minho asked, sitting on the couch at his bed’s foot.

 

“No, he only said he barely slept and didn’t eat. I didn’t see anyone bring food to his quarters today, so… but why do you ask ? Are you worried ?”

 

“Don’t give me that look, we’re still talking about a human. Whatever he did, if he doesn’t eat he will fall ill. He’s still the Prince, it’s my duty to care.”

 

“Are you only caring because of _duty_ ?”

 

“Hyung, I can be worried. I got it, he cheated, and ? It’s not me who’s being destroyed right now, my reputation is doing well too.”

 

“How can you still be so considerate after…”

 

 

The General was interrupted by three slight knocks at the door. Both men turned their head, frowning because of the late time — the last time someone had disturbed the King before bed time, it hadn’t been a pleasant surprise. Jinki stood up from the stool he was sitting on, and went to open the door. 

 

He immediately made a step backwards and bowed, and Minho expected his mother to appear for his friend to show his respects… but the silhouette was taller and wearing a dressing gown for men.

 

 

“Your Highness, the Prince has come to see you.” Jinki said as he straightened up, moving on the side to let Kibum appear in the door’s frame.

 

“Please leave us, General.”

 

 

The soldier raised his eyebrows as he stared at Minho, but at that moment, he couldn’t tell if he had his friend or the king in front of him. But he complied, and bowed before he left the quarters, closing the door behind him.

 

Silence fell in the room, as Kibum was standing straight even though his shoulders seem frail at the moment. Slowly, he bowed until he was almost bent in a half, and the effort he made to straighten up made Minho realize he must be weakened because of his day of starving. The King was about to stand up when his husband cleared his throat.

 

 

“Your Highness…” He said, his voice hoarse but still as beautiful as the first time Minho had heard it. “I… I came to try to change your mind. I do not own a lot of things to trade, for I did not bring a lot of things from my home… but there is something I fully own and I would like to offer it to you if it can help to save my friend…”

 

 

The King listened carefully and frowned a bit at the last sentence ; yes, he should have guessed the Prince would try to ask him for mercy. But what could he have to offer, it was not like he could hide a treasure under his gown. His eyes widened when Kibum opened the robe with trembling fingers and let it fall on the floor, showing his body being only covered by his night shirt, his legs naked and his left shoulder almost uncovered.

 

_His body_. That was the only thing he fully owned. And now he was ready to give it to his King to save his lover from the death sentence. Minho stayed surprised for a moment, staring at the young man he had in front of him. His husband was almost as tall as him, and beautifully thin. His skin wasn’t as tanned as his, yet it wasn’t too white, it was like a perfect balance and it seemed so soft. Above the collar of his shirt, his collarbones were so well drawn, and the line of his shoulders was delicate yet strong. 

 

Since he didn’t got any negative answer, Kibum understood it as a positive one, and he struggled to hold a sob back as he lowered his head, working his fingers on the lacing of his shirt to open it. His eyes were starting to be filled with hot tears and his hands were trembling, but they were soon covered by other ones. The Prince raised his eyebrows as he felt and saw the tanned skin of the hands holding and withdrawing his from his body.

 

As he was carefully forced to keep his hands away, he watched the King’s fingers lace up his shirt again. For a few seconds no one was touching him anymore, until he felt his robe being placed on his shoulders from behind. Just after, Minho was back in front of him, adjusting the dressing gown on his body without forcing him to slide his arms in the sleeves, nor closing it. 

 

Kibum blinked, two tears escaping his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as he didn’t dare to look up. He felt shameful as he had tried to offer himself but was rejected ; but somehow, it was also a relief. He didn’t really know how to feel. A finger was put under his chin and made him raise his head, and his eyes met the King’s, softer than he had ever expected.

 

 

“This is not what I want.” Minho said, his voice low and not meant to sound aggressive. “And this is not what you want either. I will not rape you, please do never propose that again.”

 

 

The Prince bit his trembling lower lip and lowered his eyes, nodding. But a slight pressure under his chin made him look up again and he stared at the man he had before him. It was the first time he was seeing his husband’s face so close, and he noticed the dark circles under rounded, doe eyes but also the curious shape of his lips, his upper one drawing a straight line. They were full and with an appealing color, and Kibum couldn’t help but think his wife would have been happy to kiss them.

 

On Minho’s side, he was observing his Prince’s features, completely ignoring the red tint in his eyes. His eyes… they were beautiful. They had an elongated shape, just like the thinest almonds in the world, the ones that tasted so good. His irises’ color was lighter than his, and the King wondered if they could seem tinted with gold when the sun was illuminating them. The shape of his eyes was somehow matching the shape of his face, thin and softly triangular… it hit him : Kibum’s face reminded him of a fox. 

 

Softly, he caught a tear with his thumb before it touched the corner of his husband’s lips, lips that were completely different than his. Sightly thiner, the upper one shaped like the top half of a small heart, and colored by a soft pink tint. At the moment, they were dry because of the Prince’s actual tiredness and silence, but it didn’t mean they weren’t appealing… The King cleared his throat and carefully let go of Kibum’s chin.

 

 

“You must be hungry and tired, please let me escort you to your quarters.” He said as he opened his door.

 

 

The Prince lowered his head and mouthed a “yes” before he held his robe on his body and left the quarters. Minho followed him and they slowly walked towards the other end of the east wing, until they arrived before Kibum’s quarters. The latter bowed his head to thank his husband and opened his door, entering his bedroom without a word and his eyes never leaving the floor. 

 

When he was left alone in the corridor, with a closed door in front of him, the King sighed. He had been surprised that a man with such dignity when comforting to his status could have been able to just give his body to someone if it was enough to save someone else. Someone he truly cared for. Minho thought about this gesture while he walked to the kitchens, thankfully still filled with some servants doing a bit of cleaning, and asked them to bring a tray of food to the Prince.

 

He ignored the way they looked at him after they said yes, certainly thinking he was a fool to still take care of someone who had cheated on him. But he didn’t mind them, returning to his room and deciding to have a small talk with someone, the day after.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sun hadn’t fully risen when the King left his quarters, the morning following his issue with the Prince. The palace was well alive already, with servants getting breakfast ready in the kitchen, setting the table in the dining room and some others still preparing things to pack here and there for the royal couple’s upcoming journey. The gardener was busy with the morning watering, and Minho smiled as he heard him talk to the flowers when he passed close to him.

 

Followed by his General, who was still feeling troubled by both his talk with Taemin from the day before and the way the Prince had come late at night to his friend’s quarters, Minho headed to the dungeons and expressly commanded for every soldier other than Jinki to stay outside while ha was talking to the prisoner. Soon, he was opening Jonghyun’s cell and entering it, the teacher immediately standing up and bowing with respect.

 

 

“Your Highness.” He saluted, waiting for the sovereign to allow him to straighten up.

 

“Good morning, Sir Jonghyun.” The King said, sitting on a tool brought by Jinki, who then stayed at the door with his back offered to the two other men. “It is early for a meeting but I feel like we had some things to talk about.”

 

“I am all ears, your Highness.”

 

 

Minho stared at the man standing in front of him, bare feet and wearing the usual cotton shirt and canvas trousers for prisoners. He was holding his hands in his back, standing straight and with his teacher’s necklace still hanging on his chest, the owl pendant a bit dusty. Despite the situation, he didn’t seem afraid and his eyes seemed inexpressive as fair blonde bangs were falling before them since his hair weren’t tied when he had been seized. 

 

Nevertheless, he was a handsome man, maybe a bit short, but not less handsome. The King somehow felt sympathy for his husband for a mere instant.

 

 

“My question is simple.” He eventually said. “Who are you to the Prince ?”

 

“I am his teacher, your Highness.” Jonghyun replied, his sincerity obvious. “His mother, Lady Eunggyu, chose me to teach him history and other things related to basic knowledge when he was thirteen and I, sixteen. I am also his close friend, one of the only persons he opens his heart and mind to, even though he remains sometimes stubborn and unwilling to listen to my advices. But, as your Highness discovered it recently… I am his lover.”

 

 

Minho raised an eyebrow, surprised by so much honesty. He definitely wasn’t ready to hear about the Prince’s adulterous relationship being exposed this naturally by the man he was having an affair with. But it was somehow a good thing, the talk wouldn’t be one-sided.

 

 

“How did it happen ?” He continued. “If I may ask.”

 

“When the Prince turned sixteen, he started realizing his natural attraction was more guiding him towards the male sex.” The teacher answered, his voice soft and his tone slow, as if he was telling a story. “Quite evidently, he felt different and he thought he had been cursed, so he came to me to know if I knew things about witchcraft and ancient spells.”

 

“Did he ?”

 

“Yes, your Highness. He was terribly afraid of what could happen to him if people learned about his… disease. But I was the one telling me it was none of a disease, that if he was feeling attracted by men, it was not a crime and he should not feel disgusting. Since I was the more understanding person he knew, a new form of trust grew between us, and… I have not been careful enough and let him fall in love with me. We started this relationship when he turned seventeen.”

 

“How do you feel ?”

 

“Me, your Highness ?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I do not believe in love. Thus, the Prince has experienced a one-sided love for more than three years.”

 

“You… You do not love him ?”

 

 

Jonghyun’s surprising confession shocked the King so much that even Jinki turned his head towards them, himself confused.

 

 

“I do not love him that way, your Highness.” The teacher said. “I truly care for him, I wish to protect and cherish him, but not like a husband would do.”

 

“But you were having a sexual affair with him, it does not sound like a relationship like… like brothers could have.”

 

“We were, your Highness, I am not ashamed to say it. The Prince was discovering himself through our relationship, and he enjoyed what he found. He asked me to show him how _it_ was done between two men, and at first I refused. But he insisted and I could not resist him, there really is a special bond between us. I showed him, and he appreciated it enough to ask for more.”

 

“For how long do you two… do that ?”

 

“A bit more than a year, your Highness.”

 

“And you still do not love him.”

 

“No, I do not. Love is not something I believe in, I believe in a lot of things but not in this. But he does love me and I tried my best to stop his feelings, because I knew it would only cause pain to his heart. As soon as he was betrothed to you, your Highness, I asked him several times to put an end to all of this. I tried myself, but he is stubborn.”

 

“You tried to stop when he married me ?”

 

“Of course, I know it was adultery. He knows too, but love… love blinds people, your Highness. The Prince was too blinded and I was too, but by lust.”

 

 

The King inhaled deeply and stood up to walk a bit in the cell. He didn’t know what to think, but Kibum’s tears and his wish to offer himself to him came back to his mind.

 

 

“I will be honest with you, Sir.” He said. “I do not know what to do with you.”

 

“I do not mind taking responsibilities for my behaviour, your Highness, and for the Prince’s too.” Jonghyun replied. “If I can pay a high price in order for him to be safe with you, then I will.”

 

“Safe with me ? What do you mean by that ?”

 

“I mean that I noticed how your Highness is doing great efforts to make the Prince feel at home in Jinju. And I feel inexcusable for having somehow held him back by still accepting his wishes. But I am sure you will take care of him once the time will come and I will have to leave.”

 

“You do not seem afraid of your fate.”

 

“I knew what I was entering when I decided to accept the Prince’s wish to maintain our affair. I am sure you will help him well.”

 

 

The King stared at the young teacher for a few moments and sighed. He wanted to be the impressive one, but things hadn’t gone as intended ; he was the one being impressed by his opponent. Kim Jonghyun was one of the wisest men he had known, and he could be sure of it after only a short talk with him. He knew his fault, he knew he was doing something wrong since the beginning and had tried avoiding it.

 

And despite he had failed, he still wishes his lover to feel good and was not afraid to be executed because he knew he had _deserved_ it. He may be young, but he had the wisdom of an experienced teacher and even Minho couldn’t deny it. 

 

 

“Thank you for your sincerity, Sir.” He eventually said. “Your judgement is planned for this morning, my guard will come to bring you to the yard in an hour. Please eat before they come.”

 

“I will, your Highness.”

 

 

Jonghyun bowed and the King nodded before he left the cell, the General closing it again and both men leaving the dungeons. Without exchanging any word, they returned to the palace and got ready for the judgement, Minho putting his ceremonial outfit on with his friend’s help. 

 

 

Less than an hour later, he was in the front yard which was organized as follows : the yard itself, large and covered with pale sand, stones surrounding the path leading to the main space. According to the occasions, it was either left empty with only a buffet and decorations or filled with several outside furnitures. But today marked a judgement, so a wooded stage had been placed at the center of the yard, where the defendant would be brought.

 

Facing the yard, there was a huge staircase made of white stone, leading to the royal temple where the sovereign should pray and ask the gods and the ancestors to accompany him to give the right verdict. Up the stairs, just before the temple’s access, two outside thrones made of the finest wood of the land rested, for the royal couple, and on either side of them, a few seats intended for the highest members of the Royal Council. The rest of a trial’s attendants would stand still in the yard, on its left or its right, never behind or before the stage.

 

As Minho walked up the stairs with his husband by his side, both sitting in their respective throne, he suddenly felt bad for Kibum, who was forced by his status to assist to something so cruel to him. When he discreetly glanced at him, he noticed his pale hands were trembling on the armrests but he was trying to sit straight and keep an inexpressive face… but his lips and chin were quivering too. Soon they were surrounded by the queen and the members of the King’s private council, while the other members of the Royal Council were standing at their place, all on one side of the stage.

 

When Minho’s raised his hand, a gong noise resounded in the yard and two soldiers arrived, holding Jonghyun by his arms and bringing him on the stage. There, the young teacher was forced to get on his knees, but he remained full of dignity and even with a smile on his lips. This smile, it was intended for Kibum, who had tensed up on his throne but was also trying hard not to react.

 

The King slowly stood up and cleared his throat so he would carry his voice enough for everyone to hear him.

 

 

“Kim Jonghyun.” He called. “You stand here before your King and Prince, for you are accused of high treason against the crown. This is your judgement, do you have anything to say for your defense ?”

 

“No, your Highness.” The young teacher said loudly.

 

“Do you plead guilty ?”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

 

Kibum grit his teeth and held on to the armrests, his sight made hazy by tears forming in his eyes. He stared at his lover and tried to make him revoke what he had just said, he couldn’t plead guilty because it would mean no judgement and a direct sentence.

 

 

“The crime of high treason is a capital crime.” Minho continued. “Are you sure of what you just said ?”

 

“Yes, your Highness.” Jonghyun repeated, no fear being noticeable in his eyes.

 

“Fine. Then the sentence is death by decapitation.”

 

 

This being said, the executioner approached the convicted man and placed a stool before him. When he saw Jonghyun being forced to put his chin on it, Kibum made a move to stand up to protest, but he was stopped by the King’s voice.

 

 

“But this is not what is going to happen.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! You really thought I would have our smol Jonghyun executed?? Nah, we need him in this story, and remember, we have a JongYu tag to work on too! So we need a Jong and a Yu. See you next time, please leave a comment~


	6. The King's mercy

 

 

The scent of old paper was tickling his nostrils, yet it was such a comfortable feeling. He had always liked to be in his father’s office when he was a little boy, playing on the mat with his wooden toys while the King was working on his royal duties. During his rare moments of break, he would even sit next to him and either play with him for a minute or show him one of the really important papers he had to work on : the kingdom’s paperwork.

 

It was not the best memory of his childhood, but Minho cherished it as his dearest one with his father. King Minhyuk had never been a doting father, for he had always placed his duty before his family, and he had done quite rightly, his son had kept thinking during all these long years. But now, it was him who was sitting on the ornamented stool behind the tea table that was used as a desk. It was in order, several scrolls rolled on a side and a space left free for his Highness’ tea, for days he couldn’t help but miss the daily tea time with his parents and wife — in this case, his mother and husband.

 

Under his eyes, a piece of scroll covered with his handwriting and the royal seal at its end, only waiting for someone else to append their agreement. The young King had stayed alone in his office for more than three hours, wondering about the relevance of what he was about to do. He could still hear the vehemence of some of his advisers’ words, earlier that day when he had pardoned someone they had all agreed to call a guilty man.

 

 

_“Then the sentence is death by decapitation… But this is not what is going to happen.” He said, standing before his throne at the top of the front yard’s stairs._

 

_His words immediately provoked a bunch of protests, some of the council’s members even shouting and making a move towards the stairs. His mother had stood up from her sit herself, along with the other members who had their place by the side of the king ; the only one who hadn’t moved at all was the Prince, who was just staring at him with his eyes widened._

 

_As voices were resounding in the yard and giving him a headache, the King immediately shouted himself, carrying his voice over any other one to demand silence. Everyone stopped, somehow surprised by the sudden anger in their sovereign’s eyes and voice. Minho stood straight, his stare defying anyone to go against him just one more time._

 

 

_“I am the King.” He said. “My father once told me that claiming to be the one governing was not the proper way to assert my authority, nevertheless, it seems you all need to be reminded of who is ruling. I will not tolerate any riot from the members of the Royal Council, and in the case you do not agree with my decisions, you are free to leave the palace. Now, I ask you, no, I command you to listen to my words before trying to raise you voice over mine. Am I clear ?”_

 

 

_The sharp tone in Minho’s voice, especially in his last question, made the assembly shiver from head to toes, and they all nodded and remained quiet. The muscle on the King’s jaw was contracting as he was trying to come back to his senses ; anger had definitely not its place in a sovereign’s mind._

 

 

_“Good.” He said. “As you just heard, I will not execute Kim Jonghyun, and my reason is simple. He stands here, accused of complicity in the Prince’s adultery. They are both guilty, there is not one more at guilt than the other one, and all of you here perfectly know it. If there has to be an execution, it has to be for both of them, however, I will not have my husband executed, first because it is against the royal laws, second, because I do not want to. Thus, it would be beyond unfair to kill Kim Jonghyun as a guilty man, alone.”_

 

_“But your Highness…” A man tried to intervene._

 

_“Quiet.” Minho interrupted, his voice sharp and his eyes giving a death stare to the man before he looked back at the whole audience. “I know that all of you still hope that I will be the same king my father used to be. But I am not King Minhyuk, I am King Minho. We are both different persons, and so, we are different rulers. I learned a lot beside my father, but it is also high time for me to find my own way to govern. I am not a King who aspires to execute criminals. To punish a crime by a crime is not fair, and I want my reign to be concerned with fairness and objectivity. Therefore, Kim Jonghyun will not be sentenced to death because I pardon him, just like I pardon the Prince. As much power as he can have, a king cannot go against love, and I do not want to blame a man for loving someone who is not me, when he was forced to this marriage just as I was, for the sake of Jinju. I will decide of another way to keep my reputation safe, and for this I will discuss with the prisoner myself, his fate will not be anyone’s decision but mine, with his consent. For now, you are dismissed. And if the rumor of infidelity is spread outside the palace, I promise to each one of you that I will find who allowed it, and this person will be judged for high treason and conspiracy against the King, the Prince and the throne.”_

 

 

The King slightly smiled at the fresh memory of every man and woman’s gaze in the yard, a subtle combination of shock and admiration for some, pure hatred for some others. Since that moment of the day, six members of the Royal Council had left the palace after being clear about their resignation. That was what had partly kept Minho busy in his office, dealing with the consequences of these leavings and how he would replace every deserter — if he would. 

 

But he had also written this agreement after he had spent a significant time on finding a solution to the issue with his husband’s lover. He didn’t want to deny his admiration towards this man who wasn’t that much older than him, and his mercy hadn’t been deceitful. But he couldn’t take the risk of letting Jonghyun stay in the palace when the Prince seemed to be so in love with him ; the royal reputation was at stake, and Minho had no right to ignore it.

 

But he had an idea and wanted to discuss it with the person involved. He wanted to have the teacher’s consent, for he knew how it felt to be forced to do something even though his case was particular ; he didn’t want anyone to do something without showing any interest in it, it was useless and a pure waste of time and energy.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a few knocks at the office’s door, before it slid to reveal the silhouette of the General, the recently pardoned prisoner standing beside him. The King looked up and nodded, Jinki immediately making the third man enter before he closed the door and stood guard. 

 

 

“Hello again, Kim Jonghyun.” Minho solemnly said before showing the mat in front of his desk. “Please have a seat.”

 

 

The young teacher didn’t wait a single instant, approaching the mat and slowly sitting on it cross-legged, with his hands resting on his knees. He had been allowed to change before his private audience with the King, thus he had put his teacher’s outfit on again, his owl pendant shining more than ever as it had been cleaned with care. The small emeralds used for its eyes were now perfectly noticeable, making the jewel look simple yet carrying a considerable meaning. 

 

Jonghyun sat with his back straight, his posture dignified and inspiring respect. 

 

 

“I would like to discuss the future with you.” Minho calmly said, looking at him in the eyes. “I have an offer to make, yet I do not want you to accept only because it is your King offering. Do I have your word that you will think carefully about it ?”

 

“You have my word, your Highness.” The blonde man bowed his head. “I am grateful for your mercy, and I will show an assured interest to anything you offer me.”

 

“Fine. I assume you will understand why I cannot keep you in the palace.”

 

“You assume well, your Highness.”

 

“I have lost six of my advisers by pardoning you already, it would be a provocation to let you live in my own house after what happened. Even though I do not blame you, nor the Prince, I think it is necessary for you to leave. But I also acknowledge that my husband needs you, as a friend at the very least. Thus, I am not sending you back to Mongje.”

 

“Your Highness ?”

 

“I offer you an occupation, here, in Jinju. You are a teacher, and I know you are a remarkable one. You can help me to change things in my kingdom, to make a change that will assure my people’s good education, regardless of their status.”

 

“I am all ears.”

 

“Children of nobility receive a proper education thanks to private tuitions. I want all children of the kingdom to be equally educated, yet I know that private tutors grant importance to their pride, thus they will never accept what I want to ask you and I do not want to risk their resignation too. Therefore… would you accept to be the teacher of my people’s children ?”

 

 

On these words, the King handed the official agreement to Jonghyun, who took it and carefully read everything that was written on the scroll. Everything was really clear, if he accepted to teach basic education to lower class children, including reading, writing and counting, he would be assigned a renovated classroom, average wages and the sovereign’s gratefulness. He would become a precious help to the development of Jinju and would remain under the royal protection for as long as he would keep his occupation, yet he would also remain under the surveillance of General Lee from times to times.

 

The blonde man nodded and hummed as he read every single word, before he looked up and smiled.

 

 

“If my agreement to this occupation can allow every child to be fairly educated, then it is with a great pleasure that I say yes, your Highness.” He said. “I am beyond grateful, and I promise you I will not deceive you once again, nor will I make you regret your offer.”

 

“Excellent.” The King smiled in his turn and grabbed a thin brush and an inkwell, handing them to Jonghyun. “If you do not have anything to request, then you can append your name at the end of the agreement. This paper will be your property and the proof that everything you use regarding your occupation is yours, it will be sealed and you will keep it in your classroom. It will testify your allegiance to Jinju, and to myself as your ruler and employer.”

 

“I do not have anything to add, your Highness, if not… will you allow me to visit my friends some days ?”

 

“I do not think it would be wrong, you will have my authorization. However, every meeting with the Prince will be done in my presence, or my General’s if I cannot free myself. Should we call this a deal ?”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

 

Jonghyun nodded and took the brush, slowly dipping its tip in ink before he carefully wrote his name in delicate characters. Once it was done, he gave the tool back, then he took the scroll with both hands and gave it to his sovereign, who accepted it. Minho softly blowed on the ink to help its drying, before he carefully rolled the paper ; he grabbed his sealing wax and heated it up above the flame of a candle, before he let it melt on the agreement. He eventually sealed it by appending the royal stamp on the wax before it cooled down.

 

 

“It is done, then.” He said, standing up and being immediately limited by the teacher. “You will have a place to live above the classroom, your belongings will be brought by my guard. For now, I suggest you take a rest. Tomorrow morning, General Lee will lead you to the Pearl Room, so you can say goodbye to the Prince and his companion until your next meeting, then you will be escorted to your new place.”

 

“I thank you, your Highness.” Jonghyun politely bowed after he received the sealed scroll. “I could not imagine better treatment, I will work hard to educate the children of Jinju, with your support.”

 

“I believe you will not disappoint your King, Kim Jonghyun. I have a lot of other duties to care about now, so you are dismissed.”

 

“I wish you a good end of a day, your Highness.”

 

 

On these words, Jonghyun bowed a second time before he turned around and walked away, the door being opened by Jinki to let him out. He looked at the General and nodded to notice him he was ready, and the so serious man started walking along the several corridors, escorting the young teacher until his now former quarters in the north wing.

 

Once he was alone, the blonde man carefully placed the scroll in his small trunk, making sure not to damage it. He then approached his bed and let himself fall on it, appreciating the softness of the mattress against his back after his night spent on the cell’s bare floor. As he was thinking of his upcoming new life, he smiled and hoped Kibum would find it easier to forget him. And if he didn’t… then Jonghyun knew that, this time, he would dare to say no.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next morning, birds were chirping in the royal gardens’ trees as the gardener was watering flowers and plants, servants running here and there with laundry baskets or the dirty dishes from breakfast. Kibum had barely eaten, he had never been hungry on the morning, yet he had enough energy to pace back and forth in the Pearl Room. Staring at him, his young companion didn’t know how to react, so he chose silence.

 

The Prince’s mechanical movements were soon interrupted by the main door opening, the General entering with Jonghyun behind him, his small luggage in his arms. Without waiting for the two men to reach them, the dark haired man walked in their direction and glared at the soldier before he smiled to his lover. The teacher smiled in return before he put his belongings on the floor and put a warm hand on his student’s shoulder.

 

 

“I think your education has come to an end.” He said. “You learned a lot of things, you know ?”

 

“I don’t want you to go.” Kibum said, ignoring the way Lee Jinki winced at his words.

 

“I have to, and it won’t change. You should be grateful that I’m allowed to stay in the kingdom, so behave, alright ? We’ve been extremely lucky.”

 

“I’ve been told about everything… So you will teach children ?”

 

“Yes, the children of Jinju’s people. It’s an honor, I hope you are happy for me just as I’m always happy for you.”

 

“I… I am. Will we see you again ?”

 

“The King authorized me to come and visit you sometimes, Taemin and you. But Kibum, listen to me. Now you will have to behave, I will not be able to come every day, maybe once a week, I don’t know. You have to see this as a chance for you to start your new life properly. I don’t want you to put yourself in danger again, do you hear me ?”

 

 

The Prince stared at his teacher, biting his lips as he only wanted to protest. But the risk of losing Jonghyun had been to stressful and had made him think hard about what had been given to both of them. The King had been clear during the judgement, he didn’t think it was fair to execute only one of them, which means he could have executed his own husband. Yet, he hadn’t. He had chosen to spare them, and instead of exiling the teacher, he had offered him a reason to stay.

 

Despite his pride and his wish to hate his husband, Kibum couldn’t deny that this decision was relieving. And he knew, now, that trying anything once again would be even more disrespectful regarding the King’s mercy and generosity. 

 

 

“Yes, I hear you.” The Prince said, his voice trembling. “We… I mean, _I_ have to forget you. I don’t want to risk your life again by being selfish. I’m so sorry, Jonghyun…”

 

“You don’t have to be, I would have accepted any sentence because I was guilty too.” His friend smiled. “Now, it’s fine. I will live in the village and I will help every child to be educated. I’m really proud of this, I hope you will be proud of me too. And… I also hope you will live a good life here. Be nice, alright ?”

 

 

Kibum smiled and nodded, before he approached Jonghyun and took him in his arms. It wasn’t a lover’s embrace ; it was an embrace full of trust. A goodbye, not a farewell. And more than that, it was a silent promise from both sides. When they parted, they both heard a sniffing sound and looked up to notice Taemin, who was trying to hold his tears back and clearing his throat.

 

The blonde haired man smiled and went to him, hugging him tight and softly stroking his hair.

 

 

“You’re all grown up now.” He gently said. “You will do very well, I’m sure of it. And I will visit you, right ?”

 

“Can I visit you too ?” The young boy asked as he straightened up, wiping a tear away.

 

“You will have to ask the King, but I would be happy if you come to my place from times to times. Also… be nice with Kibum, alright ? You know he only wants you to be safe.”

 

“I will, I promise.”

 

“And if you ever become a soldier, protect him. He can’t defend himself alone with his bow, he will need a bodyguard.”

 

“Jonghyun, what are you saying ?” The Prince rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. “I’m perfectly fine with my bow and arrows.”

 

“I never said you weren’t. But arrows won’t be enough to protect yourself, so be considerate and let Taemin follow his dream. He’s safe here, he won’t hurt himself, and he’s almost an adult now. He has to find his way and if it’s the army, then let him try.”

 

“Nice, now I will have to support his blathering about how nice it is to hold a sword and fight with other people. What if he get too enthusiastic when he will tell me about his training while taking care of my hair ? Yes, my hair is in danger. Thank you, Jonghyun.”

 

 

The three men laughed together before they drew each other into a warm hug, whispering words of encouragement. Looking at them from afar, Jinki slightly smiled. But it was high time to leave, and he somehow felt bad when he cleared his throat and noticed Jonghyun they must go. But the teacher smiled to him and nodded, then he promised once again to his friends they would see each other again, and made them swear that they would not make trouble again. 

 

 

“Goodbye, be safe.” Kibum whispered.

 

 

A few seconds later, Jonghyun was leaving the Pearl Room, then the palace by the General’s side. It was the first time he was seeing the streets ; it was alive. Many people were walking, running, talking and laughing, children were playing hide and seek or with a ball at their feet. There were also some dogs wandering around, and the young teacher kneeled to pet them once or twice… Jinki sighing as many times and waiting for him.

 

They soon arrived an isolated corner of a street, with only a structure made of stones and wood standing there — or trying to. It looked like a common house with two floors yet it was bigger than one that could be inhabited : the main difference was the disproportion between the floors, the ground floor’s walls being higher than the first floor’s. As the two men approached, Jonghyun felt happy to see that there was a meadow on the building’s left, it would be nice for the break times.

 

 

“It seems breakable but it is still solid.” The General notices as he approached the door, opening it and almost suffocating because of dust. “It will need to be cleaned, though.”

 

“Since when it is abandoned ?” The young teacher asked, taking a look at the inside from afar. “Ages, I would say.”

 

“Some years. It was used for the nobility’s children before private tutors decided to provide courses directly at their students’ place.”

 

“I see…”

 

 

Jonghyun gently pushed the other man to enter the house, and he groped around until he caught the string to open the few paper curtains. As soon as sunbeams were going through the windows, he noticed the layers of dust on every furniture, wooden tables and chairs being scattered here and there. There were a few shelves against the walls, filled with really old books, and a large trestle holding a slate to write on with chalk sticks. 

 

He also caught sight of a hidden door, which certainly led to the first floor through a staircase. It was kind of spacious for a classroom, but it was all for the best : there were a lot of children to teach things to in Jinju. This said, no one would ever enter this place as long as it was in such a bad state. Jonghyun coughed a bit when he moved a chair away, dust flying around him, and he shook a spiderweb off to access the windows, opening it and taking a deep intake of breath. 

 

 

“Alright, I suppose it is time to work.” He said, removing his jacket and rolling up his shirt’s sleeves before he approached on of the desks. “Please grab the other end.”

 

“I beg your pardon ?” Jinki cocked an eyebrow, still standing in the doorway.

 

“Well you are not going to stand here forever, are you ? Come, lend me a hand, we will put every furniture outside so we can do some cleaning.”

 

“ _We_? You are asking me to help you _cleaning_ ? Do you know who I am ?”

 

“A really discerning soldier, I believe. Soldiers had to train themselves to carry one of their comrades on several miles, am I right ? A table should not scare you.”

 

 

The General was about to respond that it was not a task for him to accomplish when the blonde haired man made the first move to lift the desk. Sighing, he approached the furniture and grabbed it from beneath, slowly walking backwards until he went outside, followed by Jonghyun. They put their load on the sand and the teacher immediately headed back inside, the soldier following him with his eyes and slightly smiling when he was being called by a somehow high pitched voice.

 

It took them half an hour to completely empty the ground floor, and none of them ranted about anything. They didn’t talk at all, but the atmosphere wasn’t strange either, since they weren’t the kind to hold long conversations. In the end, they were grateful to each other for not feeling forced to discuss basic topics they didn’t even care about. 

 

When he went back in the big room, Jonghyun took a moment to find some cleaning tools in a closet, brandishing an old broom and a feather duster.

 

 

“Which one do you prefer ?” He asked before looking at both tools. “The duster suits you more, since you are a soldier. It is like raising a sword, right ?”

 

“It is nothing like raising a sword.” Jinki rolled his eyes. “And I do not want to use it, so I will take the broom.”

 

“Oh ? I thought you were going to tell me to get lost and do the cleaning alone. I am relieved, this is a huge room to clean all by myself ! So, here is the broom. It is tougher, are you sure ? I do not want you to feel pressured or something.”

 

“It is… I will be really grateful if I do not deal with spiderwebs. Now if you agree, we should start now, the King will certainly need me sooner or later.”

 

 

The teacher raised an eyebrow when the soldier put his weapons away and removed his coat of mail, his wrist and shin guards, before he grabbed the broom from his hands. Without saying anything more, he started scrubbing the floor and moved the dust and dirt towards the front door. Jonghyun shrugged and kept the duster, approaching the shelves to catch the webs in the feathers.

 

It had been such a long time since no cleaning had been done there that there was obviously not a single spider alive in their web. The blonde haired man smiled as he remembered how scared the Prince and his companion were of these little creatures, and of bugs in a general way. They would scream when seeing one, or leaving the room and refusing to enter it unless the _beast_ was dead and buried. They would also avoid any place with spiderwebs, even if there was only one.

 

Thinking of this made Jonghyun raise his head and turn over to look at Jinki.

 

 

“Are you… afraid of spiders, General ?” He asked, and he didn’t miss the way the other man tensed up for less than a second.

 

“They are only insects.” The soldier replied without looking at him, but the slight shudder in his voice betrayed him enough.

 

“Not really _insects_ but I will not be difficult about that. So you are.”

 

“I am not.”

 

“You are. Otherwise you would just have said no, not tried to reassure yourself. It is fine you know, a lot of people fear them.”

 

“Just clean and stay quiet, I have other duties.”

 

 

The teacher couldn’t help but laugh, a low and tinkling laughter that resounded against the empty walls. As he was going back to his task, Jinki discreetly looked behind him to stare at this young man with strange blonde hair. The first time he had seen him close, it had been when he had shown up in the Prince’s room with the King, and caught him to take him away. But he hadn’t minded him more than that.

 

He seemed… happy, to be here, less resigned than when he had been about to be executed. And more than that, even though his dignity could be noticed in his position and gestures, he was way much more relaxed than before. Or maybe the General was analyzing this stranger too much ? Like an enemy… but when the _enemy_ started humming, he smiled the way he always did : discreetly, imperceptibly. 

 

Maybe Minho had had a good idea to let him stay in the kingdom, in the end. This young man was bringing a tint of sun even in the darkest places, without even trying. Jinju needed people like him, and the children would certainly be in good hands. Jinki felt relaxed himself as he thought his reports to his sovereign would be more positive than he had expected.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Your Highness ? General Lee is away at the moment so I could not be announced and- oh, I can come back later if you are busy…”

 

 

Minho looked up from the umpteenth scroll on his desk, his eyes meeting Kibum’s. His husband was standing in the doorway, his hand resting on its frame as to signify he had opened it himself. The King immediately stood up and did his best not to seem surprised by this unexpected visit, as he bypassed the tea table.

 

 

“Please, my Prince.” He said, making a courteous gesture to invite him inside. “You do not disturb me, and a pause in my duties will be opportune.”

 

“I do think it will do you some good, indeed.” Kibum answered.

 

“Perhaps we could go to the gardens ? I noticed you appreciate them, enough to talk with more ease.”

 

“It would be delightful, your Highness.”

 

 

Minho smiled and let the Prince leave the office, following him and making sure to close the door before he joined the other man by his side. They both walked along the corridor until they reached one of the huge doors leading to the royal gardens. As soon as they went outside and felt the breeze caress the skin of their faces, Kibum took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relishing the sweet freshness in his nostrils and the soft fluttering of his hair.

 

The scent, the feeling, everything was soothing, appeasing. His husband was right when he said he liked this place ; of all the spaces he had spent time in since he had moved in the palace, the gardens were remaining his favorite for he had always preferred the feeling of freedom in the middle of grass, trees and flowers, to this uncomfortable impression of suffocating between four walls. 

 

 

“So then, did you have a reason to visit me ?” The King asked, holding his own hands behind his back as he walked slowly on the paved path drawing a wave shape on the grass. “It is always a pleasure.”

 

“Is it, your Highness ?” The Prince asked in return, his eyebrows raised as he hadn’t expected this last sentence.

 

“Naturally. You sound surprised.”

 

“Well… I thought you would despise having me around, henceforth. It appears I was wrong and it is a relief.”

 

“I do not _despise_ it, you have my word. I suggest we put the past in the past and work on the future, I do think it will be for the best if we choose to forget this incident.”

 

 

Kibum nodded as an agreement and remained quiet for a few seconds before they arrived in front of a low trellis on which climbed a few roses, their petals wide open and their white color shining under the afternoon’s rays of sunshine. Only one was seeming a bit smaller, weaker because it was hidden in the shadow of its fellows. The Prince smiled and elegantly crouched, being careful not to damage his sumptuous peachy pink long coat ; he cautiously caught the rose just under the petals, avoiding the little thorns and slowly moving it so it could sunbathing too.

 

As he was making sure that the flower would not fall down later by wedging it in the trellis, Minho observed his husband from above. He hadn’t tied his hair that day, and his long black bangs were graciously cascading on his back while a few ones were held at the back of his head by the hairpin he had received from him. It was really dark, like the feathers of a raven, but not as colorless ; as black as it was, Kibum’s hair was radiant and very healthy, bringing life to the dark color. It didn’t have this fair tinge like the King had, making his bangs seem more dark brown than black.

 

Something he also had noticed throughout the days was the way the Prince only wore light colored clothes. His shirts were often white and his coats mostly pastel, what was creating a beautiful contrast with his hair. As eventually he stood up and showed his right profile, Minho noticed a strange pattern on the end of his eyebrow, as if it was splitting like a river between its two banks. It was somehow graceful, and the sovereign found himself thinking that this small imperfection was making his husband look more… human ?

 

 

“Your Highness, I…” Kibum spoke, not daring looking at the King as he started walking again. “I was willing to offer you my sincere apologies again for my behaviour, which put you in a difficult situation and threatened both your reputation and authority. It was egotistical of me to assume it would not cause any harm, or that it was not an immoral thing to do. This is all my fault and I feel remorseful towards you and whoever was put in danger or humiliated because of me.”

 

“I am delighted to hear it from you, it will serve both of us as a lesson for the future.” His husband nodded, keeping his voice low and soft. “I can hear the honesty in your words and I esteem you for this. But I presume this is not the only thing you wanted to confess, am I right ?”

 

“You are, indeed. I also wished to thank you from the bottom of my heart, for allowing Sir Jonghyun to stay in the kingdom. I… I was extremely scared of his potential exile since his execution was anuled by means of your mercy. It was still way much better than…”

 

“Yes. It would have been a waste of his certain talent for teaching. Besides, I think executions are barbaric and as I said it during the judgement, I had no right to punish love. I am not a god, I am only a King.”

 

“And a fair one, if I may say it this honestly. I do not know how to thank you for taking this decision, your Highness. It means a lot to me and I have also been told that you would allow some visits ?”

 

“Yes, we will discuss this. Now I am more than certain that you understand why I cannot let anything like this pass again, my reputation is at stake… _our_ reputation. I had to resolve this issue as fast as possible, before our journey.”

 

“Of course. I do hope that, with time, you will be capable of forgiving my disrespect towards you.”

 

“Although I grew angry before, I have already forgiven you, my Prince. I want us to move on and to eventually accept the future together, not against each other.”

 

“I will gladly follow your wishes, for I also want to show myself to be flexible and cooperative from now on.”

 

“This is excellent. Then, if you are willing to assume your role as the Prince, I must inform you that we will soon hold a reception for my mother’s birthday, before our journey. We will invite a few noblemen and their wives to spend the evening in the Pearl Room, for a dinner dance. I do hope you are comfortable with the idea of assisting to it.”

 

“I am, your Highness, but… I do not think the Queen Mother will accept my presence.”

 

“Why so ?”

 

 

Minho stopped walking an furrowed his eyebrows, feeling the sudden tensed atmosphere between the two of them. But his question didn’t receive any answer, the Prince only cleared his throat and seemed to be holding something back deep inside. The King leaned a bit on to be able to see Kibum’s face, but he had it slightly lowered and so, hidden by his hair. 

 

Without any hesitation, the sovereign approached his husband to face him, and he gently put his finger under his chin to make him raise his head. What he hadn’t expected to see was the teary eyes that stare at his ; but it wasn’t sadness or despair like he had once seen in the intimacy of his quarters. It was more like a tint of fear, combined to a hurt pride.

 

Reading the Prince’s eyes like an open book and obliging him not to turn away, Minho frowned even more as he eventually noticed something he had missed all this time long. With a careful gesture, he pushed black strands away from the thin face, and discovered the start of a bruise, just next to the cheekbone. The color was still fade, a bit reddish at the moment but it would definitely turn violet and damage this beautiful face…

 

The King immediately understood what happened, yet he wanted to hear it from his husband’s mouth.

 

 

“My Prince…” He said with his low voice, willing to be reassuring but unable to hide his growing anger. “Who did this to you ?”

 

“It is nothing serious, it will disappear in no time.” Kibum tried to avoid it, forcing a smile and chasing his tears away. “You shall not worry about it, your Highness.”

 

“Whoever it is, no one in the kingdom, no one in the land has the right to raise an hand on you. I have to ask for your honesty once again, please. Did my mother hit you ?”

 

 

The Prince lowered his eyes but ended up nodding. His pride had been hurt just a few moments before he had visited the King in his office, as he had gone to the Queen Mother’s quarters in a first place. He had been willing to offer her the same apologies, hoping for this issue to be resolved now that his teacher had left. But he had not been well welcomed…

 

Minho’s jaw tightened and he let go of his husband’s chin, his thumb slowly caressing the slight swelling on the cheek. 

 

 

“I would feel reassured if you meet our physician.” He eventually said. “He has a lot of onguents for every type of wound, and he healed countless bruises on my own body when I was a child. Please, do me that favor.”

 

“I will, if you wish me to.” Kibum nodded once again. “But do me a favor too, your Highness. Please do not make a fuss of this… I do not want the entire palace to know that I let myself be hit by the Queen.”

 

“I cannot promise anything like this, it angers me to know that my own mother dared to touch you this way.”

 

“I deserved it, I almost hurt her son’s reputation… she reacted like a mother, not like the Queen Mother. Moreover, I do not wish for you to be in bad terms with your mother. I do know how it feels and I would not want my sworn enemy to feel it.”

 

 

The King stared at the Prince for a long moment, but the plea in his request was palpable. And if Minho had thought of meeting the Queen right away to reprimand her behaviour towards her son-in-law, he couldn’t do something Kibum didn’t want him to. He wanted both of them to start again on a sound basis, and a quarrel with his mother about him was definitely not needed.

 

 

“Fine, if it is your wish.” He eventually sighed. “I will just notice her that I strictly forbid this attitude towards you. No one will hurt you again, you have my word.”

 

“And your word is all that matters.” The Prince answered with a smile, and it was the first time his husband felt the sincerity in the way the corners of his thin lips raised. “Thank you, your Highness, I will also make sure your reputation will not suffer because of me again. You have my word, too.”

 

“I am delighted. I should now go back to my office, I still have a lot of things to deal with. Will you accompany me ? Perhaps I can show you some things that could one day rest on your hands if I am not available.”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

 

With a smile, the King bowed his head and both men headed back inside, the long corridors welcoming them again. They were about to enter the royal office when a squire joined them running, bowing with respect before he offered his sovereign a sealed scroll, the stamp being recognizable as the one used by the Queen of Maguk. Minho frowned and opened it right away, silently reading it in front of his husband.

 

As he noticed the vexation progressively drawing on his features, Kibum thought it would be right to ask if everything was alright.

 

 

“Maguk is in mourning, for they had lost the Queen’s youngest son a few days ago.” The King said. “Thus, she cannot welcome us.”

 

 

The Prince pursed his lips ; his husband’s reign was definitely not starting as well as anyone could have expected.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment ~


	7. Like a flower

 

 

The King sighed as he entered his office again, the letter with Maguk’s seal still in the hands and reading it one more time as if the words would change. He hadn’t expected a refusal from the neighbor kingdom’s queen, yet he couldn’t have planned the so sudden passing of her son. Blaming her for postponing their meeting wouldn’t be right, nor was it her fault if he hadn’t thought of an alternative.

 

His mother had told him this traditional journey would usually follow an order of creations, meaning that the royal couple would travel through the four kingdoms by starting from the first built after Jinju, until the last built one. Thus, Minho had sent a missive to Queen Hyoyeon since her realm had to be the first to be visited. He hadn’t sent anything to anyone else, thinking it was for the best to focus on Maguk and wait for their return to approach the next kingdom, Dongjeo. 

 

But now that he was facing this situation, he felt disconcerted, as if every sense of logic had left his mind as soon as he had read the letter. He was unable to think straight, and a new kind of panic started running down his veins and drawing cold sweat along his spine. 

 

 

“You seem troubled, your Highness.”

 

 

His husband’s voice drew Minho out of his thoughts and he noticed he had stood still in the middle of his office, while the Prince was just closing the door behind him. The latter looked at him with his eyebrows slightly frowned, which made this strange hole in his right one even more attractive. 

 

 

“Your Highness ?” He repeated and made a step forwards.

 

“Yes, I am listening.” The King eventually said, slightly shaking his head to chase his worries away. “My apologies, I was… daydreaming.”

 

“This does not sound honest, you will allow me to say… does the Queen’s letter have a serious effect on our plans ?”

 

“It does, indeed. I had not expected it so I am embarrassed.”

 

 

Kibum’s features relaxed a bit as an imperceptible smile appeared on his lips ; it was the first time he was seeing his husband seeming so lost and powerless. This wasn’t altering his impressive stature in any way, yet it looked like his eyes wore a darkest shade, betraying his trouble. It was interesting to notice…

 

 

“Perhaps I can come to your rescue ?” He said. “I do not know a lot of things about politics, yet I am willing to learn if it can get my sovereign out of an uncomfortable situation.” 

 

“I must confess…” Minho started, sighing before he decided to spit it out. “I do not know what to do at the moment. Naturally, we will not travel to Maguk, for the Queen has the right to grieve in peace, which means…”

 

 

The tall man looked at his husband and offered him an apologetic smile.

 

 

“It seems we will have to forget about traditions for this too, my Prince.” He concluded, what made Kibum smile back.

 

“I do think that your mother will be the most saddened by the circumstances,” the latter responded, “however, it does not bother me in any manner. Are you suggesting we travel to another kingdom first ?”

 

“I am not suggesting anything for I have no idea of what would suit the best. We could decide to completely reverse traditions and so, begin our journey with the last kingdom. Or we could go the way you just told, and approach the Prince and Princess of Dongjeo as soon as possible.”

 

 

Dongjeo was the kingdom built at the foot of the Gods’ Mountain. It was called this way because according to the legends mothers told their children, it had been the first natural element that had risen from the earth by itself, even before Jinju was built. It was seen as a sacred mountain, created by the gods. Its summit was so high in the sky that no man could see it, for it was piercing through the clouds ; legends would explain this by saying the Realm of the Gods was on the Mountain’s clouds, which explained no one had never succeeded in climbing above them. 

 

With time passing, men had lost interest in reaching this mythical realm, assuming it wasn’t the wish of the gods for humans to meet the creators of the world. They had however decided to honor them by building the third kingdom of the land at the foot of the mountain, and a sumptuous temple inside the rock. What they hadn’t expected was to find an infinity of precious gems encrusted in the inside walls ; it had been taken as a sign this natural element was indeed the home of gods. 

 

The Prince found Dongjeo fascinating, but what was important at the moment was the way to reach it, more precisely the time needed.

 

 

“Does time matters significantly ?” He asked Minho. “I mean, do we have a time limit to reach another kingdom for the upcoming weeks, after your mother’s birthday ?”

 

“We do, because Seollal is close.” The King nodded before he explained himself. “The celebration of the New Lunar Year has to take place in the front yard of the palace on the same date, as soon as the moon is high in the night sky.”

 

“I had nearly forgotten about the New Year… with the seasons imbalance being due to the last winter, it is uneasy for me to remember about the calendar.”

 

“You are all excused, my Prince. No one would acknowledge that we are supposed to be in the first month of winter at the moment we are talking, if it was not for the palace’s priests always keeping track of the moon’s displacements.”

 

“Please allow me a moment to recapitulate. Our journey to Maguk was planned for the week following the celebration of the Queen Mother’s birthday.”

 

“It is exact. The celebration for my mother will take place two days after the impending full moon.”

 

“This means Seollal will be celebrated on the full moon following the impending one.”

 

 

Kibum started rubbing his chin, his elbow resting on his other arm crossed on his chest, as he slowly paced back and forth. Quietly, he recalled every detail of the upcoming two moons which would provide around thirty days and nights between the Queen’s birthday and the New Year. It was far from being enough to send an envoy to another kingdom and wait for their reply before starting to pack their belongings. 

 

Planning a journey usually took a whole month by itself, including the written agreement for a meeting between the host of the destination and the guests, and the preparations for the trip itself. It was an extremely tough and meticulous organisation, no wonder the King was feeling distraught. 

 

He could actually not wait for an agreement with Dongjeo and exceptionally use the interrupted preparations to travel to the kingdom of gems as soon as possible. There were rules that couldn’t be transgressed, even the King of Jinju had no right to invite himself in another kingdom without its ruler’s consent. A meeting had to be from mutual consent, whatever the hierarchy.

 

The Prince was thinking hard, under the concerned stare of his husband. Minho was still standing, his arms crossed on his muscular chest as he followed the thin silhouette with his eyes from one end of the office to the other. He ended up smiling as he was feeling moved by the way Kibum seemed to start involving himself in his role. It was only a start, and maybe he was doing it only to regain the King’s favor after his reprehensible behaviour… but it was an effort that had to be acknowledge, no matter what.

 

 

“Your Highness, I do not think we should feel pressured by time.” The man with his long hair cascading on his back finally said, without ceasing his coming and going. “It would only bring more pressure by time passing, with the preparations and the planning according to two essential celebrations.”

 

“Please let me know what you think, my Prince.” Minho replied, interested.

 

“I propose we focus our attention on these two events. First, the reception for the Queen Mother, which will ask for a certain time to be prepared, with the invitations, the decorations, the menu… Second, Seollal, which we definitely cannot miss.”

 

“What is your proposition ?”

 

“I suggest we postpone our first journey to after the New Year celebration. Thus, you will have plenty of time to send a demand to the Prince and Princess of Dongjeo, and to receive their agreement. If everything goes well, we will be able to leave a few days after Seollal.”

 

 

The King looked at his husband and smiled, his irises seeming to lighten again. Kibum had a precious ability to think as a planner, including every detail needed and considering every obstacle until he found an answer. It was the kind of determination Minho himself was capable of, perhaps with a more noticeable involvement.

 

The Prince was still staying on reserve, as his cheeks turned pink when he realized he had bluntly suggested something that he thought wasn’t his responsibility. He was about to apologize when the young sovereign made a step towards him.

 

 

“I do think your suggestion is interesting and as rational as possible.” The latter said, softly and with his low and deep voice. “Thank you, my Prince. You seem to have a real potential with planifications.”

 

“I deserve no special credit, your Highness…” Kibum answered, shyly looking away. “I used to help my mother with the organisation of our own receptions and celebrations, that is all.”

 

“Can that be true ? I am beyond impressed by what I learn about you day by day. I will study your proposal but I am sure my decision will be taken before the sun goes down today. I will now free you from this room, you must have other things to think about than royal duties.”

 

“I will leave you, then. Unless you need me for something else ?”

 

“To be honest… Yes, I would like to ask you what we could call a favor.”

 

“Please, your Highness. I am all ears.”

 

 

Minho smiled and stood straight, a bright and cheerful smile on his lips.

 

 

“I would be delighted if you accept to be in charge of the entire organisation of my mother’s birthday celebration.”

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

Taemin was pacing back and forth behind the front door, biting his nails and staring at the ground. His quick steps were whipping up some sand when he was turning around, keeping him in a sort of invisible prison of dust. The two sentries who were guarding the door were looking at him with their eyebrows frowned, not understanding what the Prince’s companion was waiting for. The young boy seemed so anxious it was starting to be contagious, the atmosphere slowly tensing up.

 

But it didn’t happen, thanks to the three firm hits that were soon heard from behind the door. These knocks were easily identifiable as the General’s, who must be returning from his mission to escort the teacher to his new place. The soldiers immediately caught each a handle and pulled the doors, walking backwards and standing to attention when their leader entered.

 

Jinki put them at ease and asked them to close the doors, and he was ready to head towards the palace when he noticed Taemin coming in his direction, with clumsy and slow steps. He raised a curious eyebrow, remembering how their last discussion had not been what we could call a pleasant talk. They had not exchanged a single word after that, even when the General had been present at the goodbye between Jonghyun, the Prince and their young friend, earlier that day.

 

But the young boy seemed… embarrassed, as he didn’t dare to look up. It seemed he wouldn’t be the one starting the talk either.

 

 

“What is it, Lee Taemin ?” The soldier ended up asking, crossing his arms on his chest.

 

“It… I just…” The other started saying, his eyes elusive.

 

“Raise your head, boy. I’m not going to eat you.”

 

 

Taemin gulped but obeyed, eventually meeting his interlocutor’s eyes — who weren’t looking austere at all, but sort of encouraging.

 

 

“Now, what is it ? Do you have something to say ? A request, perhaps ?” Jinki asked again. “Spit it out.”

 

“I just wanted to apologize, Sir…” The younger man replied, trying his best not to look away. “For the other day when… when I talked loudly to you in front of everyone, in the gardens.”

 

“ _Talked loudly_ ? You mean when you literally yelled at me for doing my job ?”

 

“Y-Yes… I am deeply sorry, it was not my right place and I realize it now… I was so afraid it made me forget who I was talking to and I would understand if you ask the King for a punishment, I will take it and—”

 

“Well, maybe I should. You’ve been extremely rude and deserve to be pulled back into line.”

 

 

Jinki deliberately used his firm voice, the voice he was always using when talking to his soldiers as their leader, to assert his indisputable authority. He noticed how well it worked when the boy in front of him lowered his eyes, then his head, and bowed a bit to apologize once again. He slightly smiled ; the lesson had been taught.

 

 

“But I won’t, so you can relax.” He said. “I forgive you, you did well to come to me and offer your apologies.”

 

“Since my friend was spared, I was feeling remorseful, Sir.” Taemin answered, raising his head. “My master often tells me I am still too young and cannot control my emotions, I am impulsive and he also says it will have me killed one day.”

 

“The Prince says a lot of true things, I see. Impulsiveness is a flaw, especially for a soldier.”

 

“But I am no soldier, Sir…”

 

“Weren’t you with me earlier, in the Pearl Room ? I could have sworn that your friend told the Prince to let you become one if you wished to try.”

 

“Would you… would you recruit me ?”

 

 

Taemin’s eyes widened and started sparkling again, what made Jinki guffaw and shake his head, before he put his hand on top of the boy’s hair, ruffling it.

 

 

“I don’t like favoritism.” The General admitted. “But I can’t recruit in my army someone who is so close to one of the Royals, so I will try to make a soldier of you… on my time off.”

 

“I… I am so honoured, Sir… I promise I will listen to you well, I will obey, I will not disappoint you !”

 

“We will see about that. For now, what do you say we meet in the sparring yard in half an hour, so your training can start with some basics ? You will need that.”

 

 

The young boy smiled widely and bowed several times, thanking again and again before he waited for his new mentor’s approval to leave. He ran inside the palace, excited and willing to announce the good news to his friend ; he knew Kibum would show himself reluctant at first, but he would remember Jonghyun’s words and accept to let him try, at least, try. 

 

It was only a matter of time before Taemin would be able to show him what a good soldier he could be. Of course it was for himself in a first place, for his biggest wish in life, but he was so close to his master he would have felt ashamed to do this in his back. He actually liked this protective side of his friend towards him, but he also wanted to start standing on his own two feet. 

 

And it was high time.

 

 

 

After a week, his progress was slight but still there. It was a particularly hot day for this spring season, so Jinki had made them remove the heaviest items of their outfit to lighten their movements and prevent any kind of sweat to disturb them. They were only wearing their large white shirt tucked in their pants, with their wrists guards as the only form of protection against their swords… which were made of wood. 

 

The General wasn’t stupid nor reckless, it was out of the question that he would have let Taemin use a real sword when he barely knew how to properly hold it… it would have been an inconsiderate risk taking. At that moment, they were practicing a series of basic movements as a warm up, not hitting each other. Even though they had been training for some days already, the young boy still had difficulties with his balance, and he was often being stopped in the middle of a sequence, asked to start again.

 

It was tiring. But Taemin was determined to improve his still superficial abilities, and he was obediently placing himself again, doing everything his mentor commanded him to. After a few tries, he eventually managed to end a series without any mistake nor any stumble.

 

 

“That one was better.” Jinki said. “What did you change ?”

 

“I… I think…” The novice soldier slowly replied as he caught his breath. “I think I bent… my knee… more than earlier…”

 

“Correct. It’s all about balance for now, if you can’t stand on your own feet, you won’t be able to use a real sword. Remember, the weight of your sword will make a difference, so you have to master your own balance before adding more weight.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Good. Now, drink some water and we will try our first duel sequence. Do you remember it ?”

 

 “Yes Sir !”

 

 

Taemin enthusiastically scampered across the yard until the low wall, where the rest of his clothes rested next to a bucket of fresh water. Grabbing one of the cups beside it, he plunged it into the liquid and immediately drank, humming at the so relieving sensation of cold running down his throat. In no time, it was like all his energy had been revived, and he jumped on his own feet before joining the General in the middle of the yard.

 

They both had their wooden sword in hand, facing ten feet apart each other. As they positioned themselves, they heard the noise of the door opening but Jinki notified his apprentice to stay focused on him. Thus, Taemin didn’t turn around to know who had come, while the King and the Prince were taking place on the law wall, Minho removing his coat and placing it on the stone for his husband to sit on it. With a nod and a slight smile, Kibum accepted the gesture and sat, and they both stared at the duellists.

 

They had been taking a rest in the gardens after they had both fulfilled some of their duties, the King with the recruitment of a few new members of the Royal Council and the Prince with the last preparations for the Queen Mother’s birthday celebration that was planned for the day after. It had become a ritual for the husbands to meet in the gardens, walking along the paved tiles on the grass or sitting under the gazebo, talking. Yet, they were only talking about royal matters, despite Minho’s attempts to make Kibum open to him. The latter was still reluctant, avoiding any kind of topic related to his personality and former life.

 

The King had acknowledged it when he had once asked about the thin bracelet his husband always wore, and the latter had immediately stopped cooperating, asking to be excused before he had ran away to his quarters. Since then, he had sworn himself not to pressure the Prince and to wait for him to willingly open his heart. After all, they had time to know each other… even though they were still perfect strangers to each other at the moment.

 

While the General and his trainee were starting their series of offensive and defensive gestures, the royal couple observed them and Kibum couldn’t help but tense up and hiss when his friend was too slow to avoid a hit. Each time Jinki’s sword touched him, they would start again, and again… until the perfect sequence, where Taemin would not be touched. Yet, he never managed to hit his mentor.

 

When they eventually stopped, Minho applauded and was imitated by the Prince, what made the youngest man in the yard remember they weren’t alone anymore. He turned around and smiled when he recognized their guests, walking towards them.

 

 

“Hyung !” He joyfully shouted before he realized he couldn’t use informalities in front of the King. “I mean, your Highnesses. I had not heard you come, I am surprised.”

 

“It is fine, Taemin-ah, you can talk like usual.” Kibum smiled. “You seem to learn well with the General…”

 

“Do you think so ? I’m doing my best ! But I’m still a beginner, Sir Jinki says it will certainly take me a month to master all basics. Do you really think I’m doing well ?”

 

“I… Well, it is still… awkward, to see you like this. But I saw your involvement so I can only feel proud. Keep training, alright ? And be careful of splinters.”

 

“It is a tough work that lies in wait for you, but you are in good hands.” Minho spoke in, smiling to Taemin. “I hope my General is not being too harsh with you ?”

 

“Oh come on, Minho.”

 

 

The way Jinki dropped formalities surprised both the Prince and the apprentice, who both looked at him with their eyes widened before turning their head towards the King. They were waiting for a scolding but they were even more surprised by the laugh that escaped the sovereign’s throat.

 

 

“I think I have all reasons to worry !” He said. “You can be really strict when you’re in a bad day, don’t you agree ?”

 

“Perhaps, but I’m not _always_ in a bad day.” The General retorted.

 

“I remember a few years ago, every day was a bad one. Do you remember ?”

 

“Of course I do, _you_ were the one pissing me off as soon as sun rose. By the Gods, you were an annoying teen, I’m glad the Prince never knew you like that.”

 

“Oh, come on, hyung !”

 

 

Kibum and Taemin stood gaping, dumbfounded by the scene taking place before their eyes. The King and his General, casually talking like good old friends and teasing each other like children… it was weird. They must have felt the strange atmosphere because they turned towards their respective companion and awkwardly laughed.

 

 

“Oh, yes, perhaps this was surprising.” Minho said and smiled to his husband. “You see, my Prince, The General, or should I say, Jinki and I are friends since I was born. It is pure normality for us to talk to each other casually when we are alone. He is four years older than me and, trust me, he took advantage of it countless times.”

 

“It was only to teach you how to behave, _my King_.” Jinki replied, smiling his way. “But if it makes you uncomfortable, your Grace…”

 

“Oh, no, it does not.” Kibum answered, as this title was used for him to be distinguished from the King. “I understand very well the bond that ties you with the King, and it is not my right to disagree with it. Please remain as you are with him, even in front of me. It is none of my business.”

 

“Thank you, your Grace. What did you think of your companion’s practice today ?”

 

“It was interesting, and I can only agree with his Highness. He is in good hands. I believe you know I care for him, so please make sure he does not hurt himself with his own sword, once the time will come for him to use a real one.”

 

“Hyung…” Taemin mumbled.

 

“I was teasing you.”

 

“Taemin has abilities, I am very sure of it.” The General continued. “We just have to practice more because he has no experience, but I promise you I will look after him. He will come back to you without any scratch.”

 

“Good. We will leave you with your business and go back to ours now.”

 

“Please, your Grace… before you leave, forgive me if I am being intrusive but there is something I wish to ask you for some days now.”

 

 

Kibum raised an eyebrow, surprised by the sudden attention this soldier was giving him. After all, they hadn’t been in good terms since his arrival in Jinju, and his affair with Jonghyun had only added fuel to the fire. 

 

 

“I am listening.” He ended up saying. “But I reserve the right to refuse to give you an answer.”

 

“Of course, your Grace.” Jinki bowed his head and cleared his throat. “I do not know if you remember but when I had to escort Sir Jonghyun outside the palace, I was present during your mutual goodbyes.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“I heard… I may have heard about your Grace’s skills in archery ?”

 

 

The Prince was rooted to the spot, as he hadn’t really cared about the General being able to hear what was being said between him and Jonghyun that day. He froze and remained still, taking a few seconds to decide if he would answer to the question…

 

 

“Oh, you did not know ?” Taemin replied first, honestly surprised. “My master was the best archer back in Mongje ! He always went with Lord Taehyung’s soldiers to hunt in the forest, he even got a stag once, by shooting an arrow right in its leg’s sinew to only immobilise it at first ! It is such a pity that you never heard of it, Sir.”

 

“Thank you, Taemin…” Kibum sighed, pinching the top of his nose. “I would not say I was the best one, but I do know how to use a bow.”

 

“Shooting the sinew ?” Jinki raised his eyebrows. “This requires an excellent precision, and archers are usually on horseback during a hunt.”

 

“It is only about training, General. I do not deserve too many praises.”

 

“My Prince, you are being extremely modest.” The King smiled. “You deserve to be praised if you are able to do what Taemin just said. I myself shoot, but I am far from being good… it would please me a lot if you could show me a demonstration of those abilities of yours.”

 

 

Surprised by the request, Kibum turned his head towards his husband with his eyebrows raised, then frowned. He had not practiced archery since the day he had left his hometown, he would only make an idiot of himself… but somehow, the unneeded compliment had boosted his pride and he felt like he had to show what he could do.

 

 

“Fine, but I am not wearing appropriate clothes…” He said, looking down at his pastel yellow summer coat. “Should I… take this off ?”

 

“I would not make you feel uncomfortable, your Grace.” Jinki immediately said. “Perhaps I can bring you a soldier’s shirt ?”

 

“I have my own shirt, it will be enough. Please, Taemin, bring me my bow.”

 

 

The young boy smiled widely and ran away from the yard, so fast it made the King widen his eyes. Minho offered his help to his husband, placing himself behind him to receive the coat the Prince was removing. It was the first time the two men saw each other without their main royal outfit, the one they were forced to wear even by hot days like this one. For the first time ever, they were only wearing their white shirt tugged in their pants ; it made them look like both Jinki and Taemin, if it wasn’t for their hairstyle. 

 

Kibum was all in white, as he had chosen white pants to fit his yellow coat, and he had tied his front bangs with the hairpin his husband had offered him as a wedding present ; he wore it often, almost every day since he had promised Jonghyun to be _nice_. He didn’t care about what he called _hairstyle protocole_ , which didn’t approve untied hair for a royal : he wasn’t taking perfect care of his long black strands to keep them tied in some bun to please old men thinking they had some power on him. Thus, he was always feeling proud when he noticed someone gasping when seeing him shamelessly displaying his hair.

 

Next to him, the King wore the same white shirt but powerful red pants with golden patterns, which were part of his royal outfit since he had spent his morning receiving applicants for the unoccupied seats in the Royal Council. He also had one of his hats, that was now seeming less impressive since he had removed his coat earlier for his husband not to dirty his own clothes.

 

Before the silence in the yard could start being awkward, the three men heard running steps from a distance, and Taemin rushed in again with a huge bow in his right hand and a quiver in his left one. He brought them to his friend, who checked on the string before grabbing an arrow.

 

 

“This is a beautiful bow, my Prince…” Minho said, impressed by the ivory handle added to the traditional wood.

 

“Thank you, it is really precious to me.” Kibum replied. “Where would you like me to shoot ?”

 

“Oh, perhaps I can bring you a target, your Grace.”

 

 

The General didn’t wait for an answer and headed to the small building in a corner of the yard, where were arranged several training weapons and tools. In no time, he grabbed a human target made of straw and twigs, and pulled it with him until he placed it far from the Prince, at the other side of the yard. He then stood next to it — not to close, though — and waited for the first shoot.

 

Kibum nodded as he understood it was his time, and he drew back his bow, slowly pulling the string and the arrow until he had his fingers holding them next to his temple. He wasn’t trembling at all, and it was like he had reduced the entire palace to silence. Unlike most archers, he had both his eyes open and was staring at the target, mentally choosing the best spot to shoot for his companions to be amazed.

 

 

“Are these small black spots supposed to be his eyes ?” He asked out loud, never stopping to focus.

 

“Yes, they are.” Minho confirmed and smiled as he understood what was certainly going to happen.

 

“Fine. Taemin, get a second arrow ready.”

 

 

Obeying without any protest, the young boy caught another arrow and stood beside his master. Silence fell again, and it was only cut by the sharp noise of air being pierced on a long distance. Everything went extremely fast. As soon as the Prince freed his first arrow, he immediately took the second one and drew back once again, only for a few seconds before he shot. It was so quick it surprised Jinki, who had no idea that two arrows would come in his direction.

 

Kibum smiled proudly and lowered his bow, rearranging the strand of hair that had left the pin because of his abrupt movements. 

 

 

“So, General ?” He asked loudly enough to be heard from the other side of the yard.

 

“Unbelievable…” The soldier muttered as he approached the target and saw the tip of each arrow being well sunk right into each eye — the buttons being used to reproduce them not noticeable anymore.

 

“If he remains silent, it means he is impressed.” The King smiled. “You have talent, my Prince. Not even my General is able to shoot two eyes in such a short time…  I am as much impressed, and proud to know this small secret about you.”

 

“You owe me a secret, then, your Highness. I am not used to have mine being revealed in spite of myself. I hope yours will be as impressive.”

 

 

Minho raised an eyebrow but smiled and bowed his head in agreement. He felt amused by this small change in his talk with his husband : for once, it wasn’t about their duties and needed advices, it was about something more personal. Admittedly, this information hadn’t been revealed according to the Kibum’s wish, but it hadn’t seemed to completely bother him in the end. 

 

For once in a few weeks, the King had learned something about the Prince. Perhaps something he should have known already, for it was supposed to be well-known in the entire province of Mongje. Yet, he hadn’t, and he was grateful for it ; it wasn’t something he would have like to know just because people talked about it. If his husband hadn’t thought of revealing this incredible skill of his before, it certainly was because of the same reason he didn’t want to talk about this bracelet.

 

But with this first secret, it was like he had opened a small door to his heart. He was like a flower, closed in his personal winter, but its first petal had eventually opened to welcome a first spring sunbeam. Minho wasn’t someone curious by nature, but he felt different with Kibum ; he felt a strange need to discover more about this young person he was bound with for a so long time to come.

 

He didn’t want to spend the next years living with a stranger as his husband, his dearest wish towards the Prince was to become his friend. Maybe not his best one, they would certainly disagree on a lot of things since their personalities already seemed to be meant having some disparities. But he wanted to be more than just _your Highness_ to Kibum ; he hadn’t called him in another way yet, not like himself calling him _my Prince_. He was remaining courteous, and the King somehow felt jealous of Taemin, who had the honor to be talked informally to by his friend.

 

But with this first petal opening to him, Minho promised himself to keep watering the flower for another petal would join, then another one, until it would completely bloom. They had time, and he would take it.

 

But for now, as both husbands had left the yard to leave Taemin to his training, he thought about Kibum’s last words. Before they had to separate to head to their respective duties, he cleared his throat to draw his attention.

 

 

“My Prince, before I let you go.” He said, waiting for the other man to look at him to pursue. “There is a secret I am thinking about at the moment. Would you like to hear it ?”

 

“Right now, your Highness ?” The Prince raised his eyebrows, surprised by the rapidity of his sovereign. “Please, do.”

 

“I will need you to promise me not to repeat it, then, because no one beside my General is aware of it. I would not like my mother, as an example, to know about what I wish to tell you.”

 

“If it is this considerable, perhaps you will do well to choose another secret to tell me, your Highness. But… I promise you. Unlike my own, I know very well how to keep other people’s secrets.”

 

 

The King couldn’t help but smile at this last sentence. He had noticed that Kibum would often make an extremely subtle allusion to his betrayal, as if he wanted to be sure he was really forgiven. To Minho, it felt more like a try to put the past in the past by remembering the mistake only to open new doors. 

 

 

“I put my trust in you, here it is.” He said, quickly looking around them to be sure no one was listening. “Will you believe me if I confess that, occasionally, I disguise myself and leave the palace to take a walk in Jinju ?”

 

“In Jinju ? You mean…” The Prince widened his eyes. “In the streets…?”

 

“Exactly. I appreciate my people’s company, even if they do not recognize their King. It is easy to disguise, since they are accustomed to see me only with royal fancy outfits and hats… I do not have a lot of efforts to put in my costume.”

 

“B-But, your Highness… this can be dangerous ! What if you get recognized ? Even the streets of the most powerful kingdom can be filled with criminals !”

 

“If there are, they never found me. Are you perhaps worried for my safety, my Prince ?”

 

 

Minho smiled saying this, what made his husband blush tremendously. 

 

 

“This is not about me, your Highness.” Kibum immediately retorted, tapping his burning cheeks to calm himself. “I do think it is perilous for you to mix with your people, who knows which insane person you could meet ? You could get hurt even though you are not recognized.”

 

“I am grateful that you are concerned for me.” The King replied softly. “But I am never alone, my General is never too far away when I… slip away. You can trust me.”

 

“I do. I am just… not comfortable with the people, but it is not a story to tell. It is about my past.”

 

“I see, and I acknowledge your desire not to talk about your past with me. Yet… it obliges me to renounce an idea I wished to propose to you.”

 

 

The Prince frowned, his thoughts getting all mixed up. His husband didn’t seem disappointed by the possibility to give up on a project he had planned, it was actually the opposite : he was smiling at him. But his smile had something strange, it was like he was… playing ?

 

 

“Your Highness, are you trying to persuade me to agree to something I do not have any clue about ?” Kibum asked, suspicious as he crossed his arms on his chest. 

 

“Perhaps.” Minho only replied, pretending to look away and searching for something in the trees of the gardens.

 

“There, you aroused my curiosity. What was this idea you had ? But it does not mean I will agree !”

 

“I was thinking that Sir Jonghyun had not visited us since his departure, and I promised you that you would be allowed to meet under my surveillance. Perhaps we could have visited him by ourselves… Disguised, you and I. But it seems to trouble you so we should not.”

 

 

As the King looked at him with a crooked smile, Kibum felt knocked down. This person he was stuck with obviously had more than one trick up his so royal sleeve… or was it really a trick ? It smelled of a trap… but the trap was dangerously tempting.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment ~


	8. May I have this dance?

The afternoon had well begun on the next day, and Kibum was cautiously walking along the gardens. He was being careful not to seem strange as he sometimes looked behind his shoulder, making sure no one was following him. It wasn’t as if he had never had to hide from people, back in his hometown, when he used to head to his lover’s quarters… but what he was about to do was way much more dangerous in his opinion than what he had ever done before.

 

After a few minutes, he arrived behind the palace, where the royal stables were established. Before his eyes, there were half a dozen of large stalls with upper and lower barriers that allowed the horses to have their head and neck outside when the upper ones were open, and covered by roofs so they could rest in a shady place. The Prince noticed an empty box where there was movement, and he understood it was his destination. As he walked towards it, he stopped for a few seconds to observe a beautiful horse, with its coat as black as his own hair.

 

The animal was tall and majestic, and seemed extremely calm as it slowly approached the young man who had stopped in front of its stall. Slowly, Kibum stretched his hand and let the horse come closer, smelling it for a few seconds before allowing the fingers to caress its muzzle. The black haired man smiled and spent a short moment with the horse, noticing that it was a mare.

 

 

“Does she impress you, my Prince ?” A familiar voice said, drawing him out of his thoughts and caresses.

 

“She does… she’s splendid.”

 

 

Minho smiled as he joined his husband, caressing the mare’s neck. 

 

 

“Her name is Mano.” The King said.

 

“Mano ? Like the black gemstone ?” Kibum asked, thinking about the agate. “What a good choice… It suits her.”

 

“You must have ridden horses a lot before, since you went on hunts as an archer.”

 

“I have, indeed. I had my own mare back in Mongje, she would only let me ride her, no one else. I suppose she grew used to my scent and touch.”

 

“Horses can sense when their cavalier cares for them. Mano seems to have sensed that you were finding her beautiful… if you wish to, I will let you mount her to see if you two get along well.”

 

“I would be delighted, your Highness.”

 

 

The Prince eventually turned his head towards the other man, and he raised his eyebrows as he noticed the latter had already changed. He had gotten rid of his royal attire, trading them for what seemed to be simple cotton clothes : a white shirt and dark brown pants held by a thin fabric belt. He was wearing the canvas shoes low class people usually wore, and Kibum found himself thinking his husband was somehow… even more handsome in this outfit.

 

But what surprised him the most was his hair. Minho had untied it, and his long strands were falling on his shoulders and back, slightly raised by the breeze. The light reflection was even more noticeable, and the Prince wondered where this could come from, since the Choi dynasty had always been said to be made only of _pure blood_ , as it was rudely written in history scrolls.

 

It was also amazing how hats and royal hairstyles would make the King’s front bangs completely disappear, making his forehead wide. That day, his fringe was free and covered the aforesaid forehead, some strands of hair even reaching his full eyebrows. Kibum ended up noticing he was staring way too much, and he cleared his throat, pretending to look at the stall behind his husband.

 

 

“I suppose… I have to change too ?” He asked, internally cursing at such a stupid question.

 

“Yes, if you still agree to come with me.” Minho smiled. “I got some clothes prepared for you, they are in the box. Do not worry, my Prince, no one will see you and I will make sure not to look myself.”

 

 

The Prince nodded and walked to the empty box, immediately entering it and closing both lower and upper barriers, as a matter of security. He didn’t hear the King laugh at this measure, and he sighed when he found the clothes waiting for him, resting on a stool. Yet, he didn’t protest out loud and whispered words of support to himself as he removed his princely coat, shirt and trousers. He folded them carefully and put them on a second stool, where Minho had let his own outfit.

 

Trying to get this done quickly, Kibum caught the beige trousers and put them on, along with the same white shirt as his husband. He then put the shoes on, making a face as he felt the bare skin of his feet touch the canvas. He would certainly sweat from walking in such shoes, and he hated it already. If it wasn’t for Jonghyun, he would have refused so much to wear those…

 

When he got out of the stall and joined the King, he frowned when he noticed the latter’s doe eyes smile.

 

 

“Am I that ridiculous ?” He asked, staring at his clothes and unconsciously pouting.

 

“Ridiculous ? Not at all, my Prince.” Minho smiled more. “I was thinking that it was surprising yet pleasant to see you wearing these clothes. It makes you… less impressive, even though your usual impressiveness is something I find attractive.”

 

“ _Attractive_ … Careful, your Highness, I could take this personally. Shall we go ?”

 

The King slowly blinked as a way to agree, feeling slightly amused by this subtle game that  they were sometimes playing. When Kibum would answer his compliments by a sentence implying Minho seducing him, it was making the atmosphere lighter even though the latter doubted it was intentional. It seemed his husband was a smooth talker by nature, yet he would deeply hide this side of him until he would let something slip. But he also had a certain talent when it came to immediately change the subject without it being too obvious.

 

An interesting, fascinating person, Kim Kibum was.

 

 

“For sure, we shall.” The sovereign said. “But before we escape, if I may…”

 

 

Saying this, the tall man approached the Prince and carefully lifted his hand to make it come closer to the dark black hair. With gentleness, he took the hairpin between his thumb and forefinger, and slowly removed it. Kibum raised his eyebrows at first, but he then understood why it had to be taken off : a man of the people couldn’t wear Jinju’s pearls in his hair. 

 

He nodded as a way to thank his husband, and slid his fingers in his bangs, styling them a bit so they wouldn’t cover his face. As soon as he seemed ready, Minho politely asked him to follow his steps before he headed to the last stall. The Prince walked behind him, growing more and more curious by the seconds passing, and he eventually noticed the General who was leaning against the outer wall of the palace, previously hidden by the box. Next to him, there was a ladder climbing until the top of the wall.

 

Jinki greeted him with a polite bow, and he explained that behind the wall, there was a sloping roof made of tiles, which he would have to slide on carefully until a second ladder he would use to go down. He also warned him that wherever the King and him would go, he wouldn’t be too far away behind them, for his duty was to ensure their safety during their clandestine walk in the streets of Jinju. 

 

Once his friend was over with his explaining speech, Minho climbed up and disappeared behind the wall, the sound of sliding coming to Kibum’s ears. The latter gulped and seemed to hesitate for a last second, but he exhaled deeply and soon imitated his husband. In no time, he was on the roof and let himself slide while keeping his speed slow thanks to his hands on the tiles. He noticed the second ladder really fast and approached it on his butt, putting his feet on the first bar before turning over and slowly going down.

 

As soon as his feet touched the floor, he stepped backwards and his back hit the King’s torso, who only spread a bit his arms in order not to touch the Prince ; the latter, he had noticed, had a kind of aversion for physical touches if it wasn’t with one of his two friends. Before they could apologize to each other, Jinki had joined them and both husbands took his arrival as a signal : they started walking along the outer wall and took a short cut to the main street, just before the huge front door.

 

 

“The sentries, your Highness…” Kibum started saying as he remembered there were a few soldiers staying in the lookout, above the door, to control every entry and exit form the palace. “They will see us…”

 

“Do not worry, they are used to see people wandering along the palace.” Minho answered and before he could explain himself, they found themselves surrounded by some people walking right in front of the palace. “See ? You do not have to be scared, we will remain unidentified. Now, please come this way.”

 

 

Giving his an encouraging smile, the King made sure his companion was closely following him as he walked between the few persons on their way. Kibum inhaled deeply as he was behind his husband, but he was feeling a lump in his throat and an unpleasant sensation in his chest, as if he was being crushed from inside. Looking behind him, he noticed the General waiting for them to be bit more away from him ; he wouldn’t help but be identified, unlike them, since he was wearing his uniform, thus he couldn’t look like someone suspiciously following two men.

 

The Prince’s breathing grew more and more intermittent as he almost collided with three persons, and he started trotting about to be closer to his husband. Without caring about the proximity with Minho, without really noticing it because of the insecurity that was invading his mind, he made sure that no one would touch him by remaining by the King’s side. Their arms were brushing against each other and the sovereign ended up noticing the tension.

 

As he kept walking, Minho turned his head towards Kibum and frowned as he noticed how the latter was looking around him with what seemed to be panic in his eyes, drops of sweat visible on his temples. As soon as a man or a woman of Jinju’s people was walking past them, the dark haired man was immediately avoiding them by leaning closer against him.

 

 

“Is everything all right, my Prince ?” The tallest man ended up asking as he stopped on the side of the main street. “You seem… scared ?”

 

“I… I am not used to walk in the streets, that is all, your Highness…” Kibum managed to say as he kept staring at everyone except his husband, his trembling hand raising by itself to catch the latter’s sleeve. “What if they recognize us…”

 

“Please, look at me.”

 

 

Since the dark haired man was frozen, Minho moved himself to face him, catching his attention.

 

 

“Only look at me.” He said, refraining himself from taking the Prince’s hand with his. “There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise you. My people are all about kindness and generosity, this is why I do escape from the palace often. Their presence and company should not be a threat to you, for they will never hurt you.”

 

“I am sorry, your Highness, I am… ruining this moment with my stupidity.” Kibum immediately apologized, his eyes shifty.

 

“This is nothing like stupidity, do not be so harsh on yourself. It is your first time wandering in the streets, I assume you never left your home in Mongje ?”

 

“I did, your Highness. The thing is… I do not wish to talk about this at the moment, but something happened in the past, which made me the way I am towards this kind of outings. Please, I do not ask you to understand my behaviour, yet I would feel glad if we could… go, and get this issue done as fast as possible ?”

 

“Of course. It seems you need to feel safe, however. Remember that my General is behind us, and for the few distance we have left until the school, do not be scared to stay by my side. You will not bother me and I will do my best to make you feel at ease, and to protect you from anything that could scare you more. Does this sound good ?”

 

“Yes, it does. Thank you, your Highness.”

 

“Then we should keep going. Also… as long as we are surrounded by my people, we will do well not to use formal language and not to call each other by our titles. Please, call me Minho.”

 

“V-Very well… Minho. I suppose you will have to call me Kibum, then.”

 

“Alright, Kibum.”

 

 

The King smiled brightly and the Prince let a really tiny smile being drawn on his lips in return. It was the first time they were saying each other’s real names, since the etiquette was strictly forbidding it. And Kibum felt a shiver run down his spine when his husband repeated his name, realizing the only man outside his family that had called him this way had always been Jonghyun. Hearing his name being pronounced by another voice, deeper and seeming to be smiling even more than its owner’s lips… it felt different, yet reassuring in such a stressful atmosphere.

 

As soon as he seemed to feel slightly better, Minho made a slow move to notify him about their leaving, and they both started walking again. The Prince accepted his husband’s offer and remained close to him, even though they weren’t touching each other. His only presence was working as a comfort, and the more they walked, the more he found himself relaxing. 

 

Soon, some women noticed them and smiled to the King, making Kibum tense again. But he quickly noted that they weren’t seeing him as the sovereign he was ; they were saluting him casually, as a young man from the people. And Minho was waving and smiling at them, asking about their day and how was school for their children. He was playing his role to perfection, and the Prince couldn’t help but stare at him when he sometimes stopped in front of a house to have a short talk with a mother.

 

He listened to his husband pretending to be from the people, asking about the women’s thoughts on this decision of their ruler to establish a school for every child. He looked at ease, confident, and it was extremely impressive. But more than that, he was appreciated. Kibum was starting to understand why his people’s situation mattered so much to the King, for he was observing them by himself, closer than anyone else in the palace could. As a mother in her forties leaned on to draw Minho into a warm embrace, thanking him for his visit, the Prince smiled.

 

 As they went back to their walk, the latter couldn’t hold his curiosity back any longer.

 

 

“Your High— I mean, Minho…” He struggled to say. “How comes no one seems surprised nor suspicious about you ?”

 

“Why would they be ? They know me.” His husband said, smiling as he walked with his hands in his back.

 

“I saw that, but… you are not always in the streets, they only see you when you decide to show yourself. Do they wonder where you hide, when they don’t see you ?”

 

“They do, and sometimes they ask me where I was since the last time I visited them. What do you think I tell them ?”

 

“Hmm… I must confess I have no idea.”

 

“It is simple, I just say that I am no settled man. I say that I wander a lot, not only in Jinju but also in the land, that I am always moving. And it works pretty well, they see me as a young traveller and since I can bring some news from other places… they believe me.”

 

“These news, you receive them at the palace, because you’re…” Kibum suddenly whispered, making the other man laugh. “The King.”

 

“Yes, I do. But it will not harm me if I use some of them when I am here with a secret identity, right ? It only helps me to be trusted, even though I wish my people knew who I really am.”

 

 

The Prince was about to answer when a child ran into Minho as he wasn’t looking where he was going. But instead of scolding him, the sovereign made him look up and smile as he recognized him.

 

 

“Yoogeun !” He saluted him, earning a hug from the ten years old who seemed happy to see him. “Where are you running that fast ? I hope it was to great me.”

 

“Hyung, it’s been a long time !” The boy happily said, making Kibum widen his eyes at the casual designation. “Where were you this time ?”

 

“I just came back from Baemyeong, you know, the forest kingdom. I wanted to check on everyone before leaving again. But tell me, why are you in the streets ? I heard that the King created a school for you and the other kids, why aren’t you there ?”

 

“I can’t go today, my sister is sick so I have to take care of her. You remember her, right ? Mom and dad are working in the fields so they asked me to look after her. I was at the physician’s to get some medicine.”

 

“I remember, and I understand too, so go to her now. I was going to meet the teacher, did you warn him that you wouldn’t be with him today ? Or should I do it ?”

 

“Please do it for me, hyung ! I will tell mom that I saw you, she’ll be glad !”

 

“Let’s do that, now run.”

 

 

The child named Yoogeun hugged the King a second time before he ran away, so fast it whipped up some dirt. Smiling as he straightened up, Minho turned towards his husband and laughed at his facial expression, before he started walking again, imitated by the other man. They remained silent for the few last meters, Kibum pondering what he had just witnessed, before they saw the building which was their final destination. 

 

It had been more than a week that this abandoned place had been decided to be the school for Jinju’s children, and the General had lengthily ranted to his friend about how the new teacher had _forced_ him to help with the renovations before he could actually admit children. But it had born fruits : the little house looked fresh and new, clean and welcoming. The outside appearance was definitely giving a good impression, and it was promising the same for the inside, without any doubt.

 

Since the afternoon was well advanced, both royals had arrived right in time for the children’s recreation. Kibum smiled, thinking that even with Taemin and him back in the days he was their teacher, Jonghyun would give them a twenty minutes break between their lessons. It wasn’t surprising to note he was doing the same with his new students : thus, all kids were happily and noisily playing in the meadow, on the building’s left. Keeping an eye on them from afar, the blonde haired teacher was smiling and sometimes frowning when his pupils were doing something wrong, like pushing each other.

 

He didn’t notice the arrival of the two men before they reached him, startling him. Jonghyun jumped with surprise and put his hand on his chest.

 

 

“By the Gods !” He said, catching his breath as he turned towards the newcomers. “You scared me, gentlemen. How can I help you ?”

 

“Jonghyun.” The Prince said, cocking an eyebrow. “I can understand that you don’t recognize the King, but me ? Weren’t you the one teaching me that the clothes don’t make the man ?”

 

 

The teacher widened his eyes as he immediately recognized his friend, and when he looked at the second man, his eyeballs almost popped out of his skull as he bowed. Minho couldn’t help but laugh and put his hand on the other’s shoulder to make him stand.

 

 

“Please, do not bow.” He said. “I am not here as the King, or should I say, you are the only one knowing about my identity.”

 

“But your Highness, why are you wandering in the streets in such clothes ?” Jonghyun asked, obeying and looking at his visitors. “Kibum, you too ? Wait, did you… did you cross the village ?”

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry, I wasn’t alone.” The black haired man said, shaking his hand and smiling. “The King offered to visit you, but disguised so we would not startle anyone and even less the kids.”

 

“Oh. Well… welcome to Jinju’s school, then. It is the first time you see the renovated building, your Highness, am I right ?”

 

“Indeed, and I see my General and you did a wonderful work.” The King replied, nodding while looking at the inside of the classroom through the open door. “I must confess I did not believe him when he came to me whining about what a cruel works manager you have been with him.”

 

“I do think he purposely exaggerated the treatment I made him endure. However, he helped me a lot and I am grateful for it. As you can see, all children are having a good time at the moment, but they are all willing to learn once we are back in class.”

 

“I can see it. How are your classes going ? Do they have struggles ?”

 

“Some of them do, and I must be careful with my teaching since they are not all of the same age. Perhaps you would like to assist to the reading class, after their break ? You will be surprised by how smart they all are.”

 

“It will be with pleasure.”

 

 

Minho nodded and he was about to add something when he was interrupted by screams and the sound of countless feet running towards them. Obviously, and just as Yoogeun did earlier, all children had grown curious about those men with their teacher… and they had recognized him easily. In no time, he was surrounded, while both Jonghyun and Kibum stepped backwards to give everyone space ; the teacher was about to reprimand his pupils for assaulting the King this way, but the Prince prevented him from doing it.

 

It was with a considerable surprise that the blonde haired man watched Minho laugh his head off and crouch to salute every single child, hugging some and even taking the youngest girl in his arms. He was talking to them casually, without any formalities, and they were all smiling to him, calling him _hyung_ or _oppa_ as if they knew him for a long time. Yet, it was clearly noticeable that they didn’t know who they really had in front of them ; they just saw an elder and a friend.

 

A few seconds later, the King was excusing himself and following the children to the meadow, putting the little girl on the ground and holding her hand. As he started playing with the kids and their ball, just like a big brother to all of them, Jonghyun whistled.

 

 

“If I knew I would witness this…” He said, more to himself than to Kibum who was still standing next to him.

 

“We met another child on our way, but I’m surprised he’s like this with every single one.” The other man said. “I thought he was… you know…”

 

“Like a king, only caring about business with nobles and adults ?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’m honored both of you came to visit me. I wasn’t expecting you at all. Come, let’s sit.”

 

 

Jonghyun smiled and led the way to the bench in front of the meadow, sitting with his friend and looking at him.

 

 

“It’s been a week but I feel like you changed already.” The teacher said. “Royalty seems to suit you more and more with days passing. How are you ?”

 

“I suppose I’m fine.” The Prince said. “I would rather be safe inside the palace but… when he proposed to visit you, I couldn’t say no.”

 

“I understand, he couldn’t know. But you made it, you crossed the entire village and here you are. Was it tough ?”

 

“I felt panic as soon as we were out. I saw them approach me, actually they didn’t care about me at all since… well, you see my clothes. But still, sometimes I got hit by accident and I felt… pressured, crushed inside, you know how I am since…”

 

“Yes, I know. But I’m glad you weren’t alone on the way, maybe you should… tell him ? If he ever proposes you to visit me like this again, it would be better if he knows about your fear.”

 

“I don’t know him enough to confess something this private. He acknowledged my trouble earlier and took care of me, that’s all that matters. And talking about my sister to him, when he was supposed to marry her… no, I can’t. Not now.”

 

“Fine, take the time you need.”

 

 

During a long moment that made Kibum feel as happy as before, both men talked, exchanged about their respective new life. Jonghyun explained how he had to teach in different ways according to the children’s age, and how he really liked to come back to such basics when he had spent years teaching complex subjects to his previous students. The Prince told about how he was slowly being given tasks related to his status, even though he wouldn’t take care of extremely important business, and how his husband was putting a serious trust in him when it came to organisation.

 

The teacher listened to his friend talking about the King’s behaviour towards him, a behaviour that had not changed as much as he had feared. 

 

 

“And so, he’s giving you responsibilities.” Jonghyun repeated.

 

“Yes, we will be holding the reception for the Queen Mother’s birthday tomorrow evening, and he asked me to organise it.” Kibum nodded. “I spent the entire week doing it, preparing everything I could, but every time I was insecure about my ideas, I could count on him. Actually, he didn’t help me, he just told me to trust myself and that he was sure I would do something good. He never really gave me his opinion on what I was doing.”

 

“It seems you’re not hating him anymore ? Or am I reading way too much between the lines ?”

 

“I don’t hate him. He saved you, how could I hate him ? As much as I wish to… he’s taking good care of me and of Taemin, without being invasive. I just remain distant, I have to. This is not the life I chose and it was supposed to be my sister’s, you know I can’t let myself enjoying it. I have to hate him.”

 

“Then you’re stupid. Why do you keep depriving yourself of what you have ?”

 

“Because… Jonghyun, stop analyzing me.”

 

“I’m not, I’m trying to make you understand that what you’re doing is pointless and will only make you suffer. You’re being well treated, you’re having new responsibilities and more than that, the King is trusting you after what both of you went through as the royal couple.”

 

“So what ? Are you telling me to abandon myself to the King because he trusts me ?”

 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying. I just wish you could enjoy your life, Kibum. I want to see you smile when you’re over there, when you’re doing all those things you’re telling me about. I want you to smile and to be happy, that’s all. And you can, because if I understood well everything you said… you’re being appreciated by the King.”

 

 

Kibum stared at his friend before he slowly turned his head towards the meadow. Minho was enjoying his time with the children, playing with the ball and trying to shoot it between some folded clothes that seemed to demarcate a goal. As he stole the ball from one of the kids and scored, he was immediately tackled down by them and his laugh could be heard from afar. 

 

It was a new image from the King, there was no sovereign in him and the Prince took a moment to observe him. He stared at him, quiet, with no facial expression. But the slight smile that raised the corners of his lips when he saw Minho stand up and playing the monster to make the kids run… it didn’t go unnoticed by Jonghyun.

 

 

“See, that’s the kind of smiles I want to see on your face.” He softly said. “Your smile is beautiful, and everyone deserves to see it. You deserve to smile, and you have the right to enjoy what’s given to you. Especially when the King treats you the way he treats you. He brought you to me, and even though he said he would survey us… is he, right now ?”

 

“He’s just busy.” Kibum said, but he wasn’t convincing at all.

 

“No, he trusts you. And he’s kind to you, actually, he’s kind to everyone. Look at him and tell me, honestly : do you really want to hate him ?”

 

 

The black haired man stayed quiet for a moment, his eyes following the virile silhouette of his husband running on the grass. He was just a man. Even when he was wearing his royal attire, he was still a man but it was so difficult to see it… at that moment, Kibum realized he was seeing the true Choi Minho. He pondered Jonghyun’s words while looking at him, and tensed when the King looked up, their eyes meeting.

 

Minho smiled at him and just nodded, before he was being jumped on by a boy. 

 

 

“No. I don’t want to hate him.” The Prince said, and for the first time since his arrival in Jinju, he felt the sincerity in his own words. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure, your Grace ?” The kitchen girl said, her eyes widening at what she had just heard. “You… You want us to cancel it ?”

 

“Yes, this is what I want you to do.” Kibum said, having a look at everything that had been prepared for the Queen’s reception. “We cannot let this incident ruin everything.”

 

 

The celebration would start in less than two hours, and while the Prince had been supervising the employees arranging the Pearl Room with all decorations, one of the cook’s assistants had run to him to inform him about an incident in the kitchen : in the rush of the last preparations, the huge cake had been knocked down and was obviously beyond repair. 

 

A few assistants were now cleaning the floor and some were staring at Kibum as they had been trying to fix their mistake.

 

 

“We definitely cannot give our guests something that touched the floor.” He said and raised his voice to be heard by everyone in the room. “We are not going to give up on the Queen Mother’s cake so everyone carefully listen to me, please cease whatever you are doing.”

 

 

Every employee obeyed, just like they had done for a week when their Prince had been in charge of the organization. At first, they had felt reluctant, but they had surprisingly found a meticulous and creative supervisor in him. More than that, he had the kind of authority they needed : he was firm in his words and his wishes, yet he wouldn’t let them with doubts and troubles. During the entire week, Kibum had visited everyone who had had something to do for the reception, he had verified if everything had been understood and had even helped with his own hands.

 

The same morning had been full of surprise, when the King’s husband had removed his royal coat and rolled up his shirt’s sleeves to show an assistant how to properly whip egg-whites to a light mousse. After this small help, he had ended up staying in the kitchen for the whole afternoon, to offer his help for the cake… that was now destroyed because of someone’s distraction.

 

 

“We are going to bake this cake again.” Kibum said loudly. “But we will not succeed if we do the same way we did this morning, so you will all have to team up even more than usual. The reception will start in two hours, which means the dessert will have to be brought in a bit more than four hours. We have plenty of time.”

 

“Your Grace, if I may speak.” The cook spoke in. “How will we have enough space to do everything when time will come for us to prepare the plates ? We will need the work surface.”

 

“You are right, thank you for reminding me of this detail. Let me think… We will be using the Pearl Room to welcome the guests, there is enough place for the dancing and the tables for dinner… Which means we will not have to use the dining room.”

 

“It will be difficult to bake a cake in the dinner room, Your Grace.”

 

“Indeed. We will bake it here, in the kitchen. We will use the dining room to get the plates ready to be served. Here is how we will organise it : I want you to immediately bring the plates and dishes for the first course, to the dining room. You will fill the plates there when the time will come to, and then we will do the same for the main dish, like a relay. Every dish is cold since the weather is hot these days, so it will be fine. For now, I need… five persons, to take all plates, bowls, everything that will be needed, to the dining room. I do not want to see any trace of them in the kitchen within ten minutes. On the meantime, we will separate into several working teams to get everything ready for the cake.”

 

 

As he clapped his hands twice, he designated the five assistants in charge of the plates, and he immediately separated the rest of the employees into three teams, giving each a task regarding the cake. What surprised everyone was that, even though he would have to get himself ready soon, he hung his coat outside the kitchen and joined the cook to create a last pair. 

 

The race against time began under Kibum’s command, and it served everyone well that they had all baked the cake once before : they remembered the quantities, the gestures, making everything go a bit faster than the first time. All the while, the Prince kept a close eye on what each team was doing, without hesitating to give a quick advice to make things faster yet better. Once he felt like he wasn’t needed anymore, he excused himself and realized he had only one hour left to prepare for the reception.

 

Giving the last orders regarding the kitchen and dinner’s organisation, he waited for every employee to enthusiastically answer him before he left the room, grabbing his coat but not putting it again while running towards the Pearl Room. On his way, he went through the dinner room and congratulated the few assistants who were already putting all empty plates on the table to save as much time as possible for later.

 

When he eventually arrived where the reception would soon take place, he sighed with relief as everything was going as perfectly as he had planned it. Nothing broke in his absence, every single decoration was well in place… but he was suddenly assailed by a terrible doubt : was it good enough for the Queen ? He wanted to make this celebration perfect, for it was also his way to show his mother-in-law that he was willing to assume his role and to do his best to fix his misbehaviour from before. 

 

He swept the whole room with his eyes, looking for his husband who was supposed to come have a look before everything would start, but he wasn’t there. Maybe he had come earlier, while Kibum was still in the kitchen… doubts grew even more important as the Prince had no one to ask about his work. It was without thinking of the General, who was observing him from afar and noticed his trouble.

 

 

“Is everything all right, your Grace ?” Jinki approached him with an eyebrow furrowed, his hands behind his back. “You seem disturbed.”

 

“Ah, General, you came along at just the right time.” The black haired man said, showing the room with his free hand, the other one holding his coat. “What do you think ?”

 

“What about ?”

 

“Everything. Is the decoration pretty ? Is it decent enough, worthy of the Queen Mother ? Maybe we should have chosen a more powerful color… pastel is good for the season but is it for the Queen…”

 

“I am no decorator, your Grace, but I can assure you that this reception is going to be spectacular. The King came earlier, before he headed to his quarters to get dressed, and he said he was impressed. His mother will certainly think the same way.”

 

“Did he really say that ? Or are you telling me a lie so I can feel more confident ?”

 

“I will let this be your decision, your Grace. Perhaps you should join your own quarters ? I will supervise the last preparations.”

 

“Yes, thank you, General. This ceremonial outfit suits you a lot, if I may just…”

 

 

Kibum approached the soldier, adjusting his insignia and dusting his shoulder pads. He made a step backwards to check on the rest and nodded, satisfied ; Jinki awkwardly thanks his Prince before the latter ran away, literally running towards his bedroom where Taemin was desperately waiting for him with his own ceremonial clothes and a warm bath.

 

 

 

An hour later, the Pearl Room was filled with about sixty guests from Jinju’s nobility, every man being accompanied with their wife in their most luxurious outfits. The Prince had been clear on the invitation cards, thus everyone was wearing pastel attires, the assembly giving a really fresh and spring impression.

 

At the end of the room and overlooking the large dancing floor, the two royal thrones had been joined on their platform by a third one, between them : the Queen was sitting on it, her splendid apple green dress emphasizing the pearls of her jewels and her milky complexion and her peach colored cheekbones. She was staring at everyone with a smile on her lips, appreciating the fresh atmosphere and the way the guests were all seeming to enjoy their arrival.

 

Sitting on the throne on her right, her son was trying to keep a straight face but he couldn’t help smiling. Minho had noticed how his mother had been positively surprised when he had led her to the room for her reception, yet he had carefully omitted to tell her about who was behind all the organisation. He knew her well enough to know that if she knew the Prince had prepared everything, she would have pretended to dislike everything and could have possibly ruined her own party.

 

On her right, Kibum sat with his back straight, a drop of sweat running down his temple as he was shyly smiling at every couple who was coming in front of the thrones to show their respects. They were either staring at him for a longer moment than his husband and mother-in-law, or avoiding him. Fortunately, the General had warned him about some of the nobles being arrogant, so he had had time to get mentally prepared before meeting all this high society people.

 

Yet, he was somehow starting to miss the people and their kindness towards the King, their warmth and the way they showed so much goodwill without even being asked too. In comparison, nobles wanted to be well seen, wasting their time with kowtowing and excessive compliments. 

 

Once everyone had introduced themselves to the Queen Mother and the Royal husbands, and of course congratulated the celebrated person, musicians started playing a short piece to draw their attention. While the guests were walking in the Pearl Room to clear it and let a huge space for the dancing, Kibum inhaled deeply.

 

This, Jinki had warned him about it too : the traditional first dance. The soldier had told him that, for every single reception held by the Royal Couple, the first waltz had to be done by them, and they would be joined by their guests only after their time. He confessed he was also certain that the Queen would wait for this moment to see if her son-in-law was really capable of yielding to traditions despite the not so traditional couple her son and him were making… but the King had told his friend that he wouldn’t force it, out of respect for his potential discomfort.

 

Kibum cogitated for as long as the music played, his brain being a huge mess. When the last note resounded in the Pearl Room, he looked at the assembly who was clearly waiting for the tradition to be adhered to, not without a certain aversion regarding the idea of having two men dancing together. He then noticed that on his left, the King was clearing his throat as if he was about to make an announcement… and his body moved by himself.

 

The Prince stood up from his throne, surprising every single soul in the room and hearing some gasps. After he took a deep breath, he turned towards the Queen and politely bowed to her, before he walked on the platform to stop in front of his husband. Minho stared at him, his failure to understand being so noticeable in his eyes that it almost made Kibum smile. 

 

 

“Your Highness,” He said, loud enough to be heard despite his voice being a bit shaky. “May I have this dance ?”

 

 

The King raised his eyebrow and looked at the hand that the Prince was offering him, then at his face. He saw the actual fear in his eyes, yet he noticed a hint of bravery he couldn't help but admire. With a smile, he stood up in his turn and slowly took his husband’s hand, bowing to have his lips almost touching its back.

 

 

“With pleasure, your Grace.” He answered.

 

 

Both men walked down the few stairs of the platform, physically linked by the Prince’s hand holding the King’s elbow. They drew a lot of whispers, mostly of shock but some were tinted with a hidden admiration : inspite of everything their marriage was against, they were glowing, shining, enlightening the entire room. Kibum was wearing a white and gold attire that was emphasizing his uncommon beauty, and he had this time chosen to obey the royal tradition by having his long black hair tied in a complex hairstyle under his princely hat. Walking next to him, Minho was not less handsome, with his red and gold ceremonial clothes that were making his shoulders look even broader, himself standing straight as his solemnity was tangible. 

 

Both husbands arrived in the middle of the dancing space, and they face each other. The King eventually offered his hand to the Prince, who accepted it, and he guided it to his shoulder while himself was requesting a silent permission before touching the other man. Kibum slightly nodded to agree, hearing his own heart beating way too fast at the sudden idea to be held by his so royal husband in front of the nobility.

 

Minho’s hand was soon put on his waist and he softly pulled him closer, holding his free hand high enough. The music started again, and the King and Prince’s first waltz began under the eyes of every guest and the Queen Mother. Their steps were smooth and the  bottom of their clothes was slowly rising when they would turn round, accompanied by the sound of fabrics brushing against each other.

 

But something was slightly ruining the picture.

 

 

“My Prince, look at me.” Minho whispered so only his husband could hear him.

 

 

Kibum gulped but obeyed, looking up and letting the King discover the pink tint on his cheeks. The latter only smiled.

 

 

“The reception is starting really well, all thanks to your hard work for the past week.” He congratulated him while dancing.

 

“Thank you, your Highness.” The Prince answered, his cheekbones becoming more red than pink. “The advices you gave me throughout the days significantly helped me to create all of this. I do hope your mother will appreciate it as much as you do.”

 

“I am beyond sure she will. I do not regret trusting you, even the guests are spending a good moment and heavens know it is beyond difficult to satisfy the nobility.”

 

 

Minho suddenly put his second hand on Kibum’s waist, the latter letting his now free hand fall on his husband’s shoulder as a reflex, while he was being shortly lifted during a turn. He refrained a gasp from escaping his throat as he wasn’t ready for this move, but when both men took back their previous position, it was only to end the waltz along with the fading music.

 

When the last note didn’t resound anymore, the Pearl Room remained silent for a short moment before it was slowly shaken by a salvo of applause, from all guests and the Queen. Although their face wasn't showing a great enjoyment, nobles seemed to look at Kibum slightly differently than earlier... The King smiled and bowed to the Prince before he approached him, slightly leaning on him to have his lips right next to the other’s ear.

 

 

“You are beyond beautiful tonight, it has been an honour.”

 

 

The words made Kibum’s heart miss a bit and he raised his head with his eyes widened, surprised and immediately feeling afraid that this proximity could disconcert even more their guests…but as the aforesaid guests were now surrounding them to dance on their turn, the only disconcerted person was himself, as he stared at his husband who was genuinely smiling at him before he headed back to the thrones to offer his hand to his mother.

 

Standing in the middle of the dancing floor, frozen, the Prince couldn’t hear the music. He couldn’t hear the nobles dancing and talking around him without showing any interest in his presence. He couldn’t hear his own breathing. The only thing he was hearing was the sound of his heart beating fast and strongly in his chest, resounding in his ears and seeming to be the only sound in the room, in the palace, in the whole kingdom.


	9. Lending a hand

 

 

Jonghyun was slowly walking between the desks, in the classroom, while his students were busy reading the words on their scrolls. They had just returned from their morning break outside and the teacher would always reduce their youthful energy by giving them a reading lesson. But before he would teach them how to read new things, he would give them a moment of peace, when they would take their time to remember the words from the previous lesson.

 

Thus, the classroom was almost quiet if it wasn’t for the two youngest students who needed to whisper what they read to help themselves. At first, it had bothered their mates and particularly the oldest ones, who were entering their teenage years and obviously tended to get irritated more and more easily. Jonghyun had faced his friends’ adolescence before, it wasn’t a new situation to deal with and curiously, he was handling it quite correctly.

 

After all, it was nothing but a period for children to grow up and find their inner self, with both their body and opinions changing maybe too fast for them to follow the rhythm. It was a time of curiosity, of wonders, and of course, of discoveries that weren’t always in agreement with adults’ ways of thinking. With an extreme sensitivity added to all of that, it was beyond understandable that fights occurred, degrading one’s equilibrium.

 

 

“Teacher ?”

 

 

A tiny voice shyly called for Jonghyun and he raised his head, his eyes searching for the origin of the call. He smiled at the boy who was looking, up towards him and lifting his hand as soon as he got noticed. He was one of the youngest from all of his five years of age, but he was extremely smart and full of promise when it came to numbers. Reading, on the other hand…

 

 

“What is it, [Minguk](https://data.whicdn.com/images/177476532/original.jpg) ?” The teacher asked as he crouched next to the desk. “Are you done ?”

 

“No, teacher.” The boy said, seeming embarrassed considering the pout on his small lips. “I dunno how to read this word…”

 

“First, boy, it’s _I_ _don’t know_. Careful when you pronounce it, okay ? Then, this word, let’s read every letter first just like teacher taught you. What is this one ?”

 

“Hmm… _b_ ?”

 

“Almost there ! Look.” Jonghyun took the student’s pencil and wrote the letter on the scroll. This is _b_ , see its belly ?”

 

“Yes, it’s huge like mommy’s belly !”

 

“That’s because Minguk is going to have a little brother or sister soon. Now, back to the _b_. It has a big belly, can you hear it, _b_ ig _b_ elly ? So it is a _b_. What if teacher puts the belly… on the back ? Is it the same letter ?”

 

“Ah, no ! It’s a _d_ !” 

 

“Excellent ! So here we have a _d_. Next one, what is this letter that looks like the moon when it’s round like this at night ?”

 

“I know that one ! It’s a _o_ !”

 

“Very well, and the last one ? It’s the most difficult one among the three but I’m sure you can remember it. Let’s recite the alphabet and find out what letter it can be, try to recognize it.”

 

“Yes teacher. _A_ , _b_ , _c_ … _d_ , _e_ … _h_ … no, _f_ ! _G_ … Oh, teacher, it’s a _g_ !”

 

“You’re right, Minguk ! So we have a _d_ , a _o_ and a _g_. Try to read them all together.”

 

“ _D_ … _Do_ … _Dog_ !”

 

“Wonderful, a _dog_. It’s perfect, boy, keep going like this and you will soon read better than me.”

 

 

Jonghyun smiled and ruffled the student’s hair before he stood up and started walking again. He carefully observed every single child, studying their features to notice any kind of discomfort on their face, could it be a frown, a pout for the youngest ones or a quiet sigh. He stopped next to a few students to help them the same way he did with Minguk : the kids might not be all of the same age, with a seven years gap between the eldest and the benjamin of the class, but they all had the same level.

 

None of them knew how to read, write nor count. For their parents were working a lot to make their family live quite decently, they had had no one to teach them… until their new tutor showed up, by order of the King. It had been great news for the people to have the school renovated and more than that, to send their children to receive an education. 

 

The teacher was helping one of his students when the classroom’s door opened, making everyone turn their head towards the newcomer. The atmosphere suddenly tensed up as the King’s General was stepping inside, slightly bowing to salute Jonghyun and nodding to some children. He remained silent, as always, and walked until the end of the room to lean against the wall behind two windows.

 

The blonde man frowned when he noticed how fast the kids looked back at their words, some of them having their shoulders slightly lifted, in an uncomfortable position, as if they were trying to hide. It wasn't the first time this situation happened, and Jonghyun had been busy observing these reactions : the soldier didn’t come every day but once to twice a week, spending at least four hours in the classroom. He wouldn’t move nor talk, but just stood there without disturbing anyone.

 

If discipline was needed, he would let the teacher do his work and would never interfere. After all, he was coming only to keep an eye on the good working of this new teaching, not to make sure each child would listen well to the adult and study hard. The main topic of his report obviously was their progress throughout the weeks, but his sovereign also wanted him to tell about Jonghyun’s behaviour as a teacher… and somehow, as a subject. The man’s reliance was still tested, it wasn’t a secret and he had to show how loyal to his King he could be.

 

As for today, nothing negative had stained Jinki’s reports, and he was relieved about it. Even though he didn’t show it because of his reserved nature, he was completely approving Minho’s decision to inaugurate a school for the people, and he wouldn’t appreciate for it to be closed again, because of Jonghyun’s misbehavior. 

 

 

“Kids, you all worked well.” The latter’s voice suddenly resounded in the room as he walked towards the board. “Now it’s time for our new lesson, which means…?”

 

 

Silence answered his question, and he raised an eyebrow with surprise. All students would usually show themselves extremely involved in everything their teacher proposed, yet it was strange and sort of worrying not to see even one hand being raised. The blonde man looked at every child, but it was as if they were avoiding his eyes, staring either at their scrolls or at the floor in front of their desk.

 

It took him a second to understand that they were not exactly avoiding _him_. They were making the biggest effort not to move, not to look behind them.

 

 

“Which means,” Jonghyun repeated, “new words. Last time, we read the names of some animals, right ? Today, I prepared something else you all know well : colors ! So everyone look up, please, what’s with those faces ? Aren’t you happy to learn how to read ?”

 

“Yes, teacher…”

 

 

Children answered all together this time, as they obeyed and raised their head, but it lacked their usual enthusiasm. 

 

 

“Fine, let’s start then. Here is our first color.”

 

 

Jonghyun offered his back to the class to write the word _red_ on the board, and the lesson began as it always did : he grabbed his wooden stick and put its tip under each letter, making his students read every letter one by one before assembling them to form sounds. Only after this, they would try to read the entire word and copy it on their scroll. Reading and writing were complementary, yet the teacher would walk between the desks to check the spelling of each word.

 

He wrote a few colors and made the kids read them, taking more time than usual as some of them seemed to struggle even more than before. But it wasn’t normal, and a sort of worry was noticeable in their voice. The blonde one ended up worrying in his turn, and he put his stick on his own desk before staring at the class with concern.

 

 

“Okay, what is it ?” He asked, his voice soft and willing to reassure everyone. “Is today’s lesson difficult ? You can tell me, I won’t be angry at you, I know it’s really difficult to learn how to read.”

 

“No, teacher…” All students answered, some even shaking their head.

 

“Then is it the topic ? You didn’t want to learn how to read colors ?”

 

“Colors are fine, teacher.” A girl said.

 

“I’m relieved. But there is something wrong today and I can feel it, you all feel bad at the moment. Come on, I promise you I won’t scold you, I just want to understand why you look so unhappy.”

 

“It’s just…” The boy named Yoogeun ended up saying, gulping. “I mean…”

 

“Yes, go ahead. There is nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“We are slow, teacher… what if the King thinks we can’t learn and decides to cancel school ?”

 

 

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows, his surprise growing more important by seconds passing. As an answer to their classmate’s words, he noticed how some children slightly turned their head but stopped their movement so they wouldn’t completely look behind them. The teacher pondered the explanation for a few seconds and studied his students’ expressions and movements, even the most imperceptible ones.

 

And then, it hit him.

 

 

“Are you afraid that the General is here to tell the King that you are slow at learning ?” He asked, smiling to show them how this situation was not as serious as they thought.

 

 

And finally, he got a positive answer. It wasn’t vocal, but the way every single kid nodded frantically and seemed to relax a bit… it talked for them.

 

 

“I understand now.” Jonghyun said. “Well, you don’t have to feel stressed by the General’s presence, because it’s absolutely not why he is here. Listen, first of all, the King is sending our brave General here because he wants to know if school goes well for you. He doesn’t want to verify if you’re fast, but to know if you like to learn and to see your progress. So everything is fine, you will not be scolded because you think you’re slow, and the school won’t be closed because I will never let it happen. Then, it’s completely normal that we are going slowly, because you have to learn everything. And there are a lot of things to learn, so we must take your time. I want you to be as slow as you need to, because it will not be good for you if you try to go fast. Don’t feel bad because you’re slow, there is nothing wrong with that. Do you understand ?”

 

“Yes, teacher.” The children said with a bit more enthusiasm than before, making their tutor smile.

 

“And do you want to hear a secret ? Even the General is slow when he reads.”

 

“Really ?!” 

 

 

On these words, every kid stood gaping and immediately moved on their chairs to turn towards Jinki, who tensed up and almost lost all colors on his face. He, who wasn’t comfortable around children in a first place, was now the centre of attention of around thirty young humans. But what was even more awkward is that he had just been used, and when he looked up at Jonghyun… he was stunned by the death stare he was receiving.

 

Well, it wasn’t really a bad stare… but the teacher was definitely using his eyes to tell him to behave. And by _behave_ , he meant to play the game. So, to admit something wrong to reassure those kids.

 

 

“Come on, General, they asked you a question.” Jonghyun rubbed it in, and the slight smirk on his lips didn’t go unnoticed by the soldier.

 

“Yes, I heard it.” The latter mumbled before clearing his throat and standing straight, trying to still look impressive despite what he was about to say. “It’s true, kids. Reading is difficult, even for adults.”

 

“Do you know how to read, mister soldier ?” The youngest girl asked, chuckling as all her fear seemed to have disappeared.

 

“Of course I kn—” The blonde man’s stare cut him off and he corrected himself. “I mean, a little bit.”

 

“If teacher isn’t with him, he struggles just like you.” Jonghyun added, smiling but trying not to look like he was making fun of Jinki. “So there is no reason for you to be afraid of the General, are we good on this ?”

 

“Yes teacher !”

 

“Does it mean mister soldier is learning how to read with us when he comes here ?”

 

“No, teacher must help him when we don’t have class !”

 

“Teacher, mister soldier can sit next to me if he wants to learn with us !”

 

 

Jinki looked at every child speaking in one after another and raised his head, looking daggers at the teacher who couldn’t help but laugh at his students’ questions. What an humiliation. At least it gave back their enthusiasm to the kids and the lesson could start again with a whole new atmosphere, the kind Jonghyun appreciated. Colors’ names sounded like the best thing ever, and he even had time to teach about some shades of blue before it was time for lunch.

 

As usual, he asked everyone to tidy their belongings so nothing would move because of the open windows while they weren’t inside the classroom. Once it was done, he sent half of his students home, where their parents would feed them before sending them back ; the teacher made sure to give them firm recommandations in order not to have them running around and risking to hurt themselves. Then, he led the rest outside, on the meadow that would welcome the kids during their breaks. 

 

Students started playing along with each other while Jonghyun stayed next to the bench, lighting a fire under a cooking pot. It was something he loved to do, cooking lunch for his students while they were enjoying a short rest before eating, to whet their appetite. That day’s set menu was a sort of stew with beef, potatoes and carrots. He had already cut everything during the first break, so he only had to cook everything.

 

Standing next to him, Jinki was keeping a close watch on the children, wincing when he saw a little boy falling on the ground. But his classmates were quick to pick him up and to dust his knees.

 

 

“They will be fine.” The teacher said without looking up, stirring his stew. “They know the rules so you can drop your guard.”

 

“Will that scare them too ?” The General asked but obeyed, his shoulders unwinding.

 

“Your stare ? For sure it will, I mean, for the youngest ones.”

 

“I never meant to scare them.”

 

“Of course you did not. But they are children, and moreover, children of the people. Having a soldier around them is already burdensome, but you are the General. It is normal that they feel even more uncomfortable, since they know that you are the closest to the King.”

 

“What about the oldest ones ? It was not fear I saw in their eyes when they looked at me.”

 

“No, it was mistrust. Typical reaction from teenagers, they are trying to be noticed but they are clumsy and do it by seeking conflict. You do not have to feel uncomfortable, General, they will not disrespect you as long as I am here. I cannot promise you anything outside school, nevertheless.”

 

“I am more feeling uncomfortable by the fact you keep taking so formally to me. Maybe we should drop that, since I’m going to be there often ? It will relax the kids, too.”

 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea. Should we call each other by name ? Or is it too comfortable ?”

 

“I suppose we can. But not in front of them and no nicknames, no _hyung_ or whatever.”

 

“I’m good with it. Nice to meet you, I’m Jonghyun.”

 

 

The teacher softly smiled and his eyes closed, just a bit to make them look like two crescents, as he offered his hand to the soldier. The latter first cocked an eyebrow, but eventually shook hands with the other man, clearing his throat.

 

 

“Jinki.”

 

 

He only said this word before Jonghyun nodded and went back to his stew, making sure it was well cooked before he shouted an order to the students. Children immediately stopped their games and came running towards the two adults ; at first they stood in line, and their teacher waited for everyone to pay close attention. Then, he started filling their plates, one after another, and gave one to each of his students until the very last one. Kids ended up sitting in a circle on the grass and eating while talking with each others. 

 

Jinki looked at them for a moment, imperceptibly laughing when he noticed how the youngest girl was staying really close to the oldest boy, the latter wiping her mouth and feeding her himself from time to time. It was a cute thing to see, and as the soldier he was, he thought that this little girl had her personal bodyguard. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the other man handing him a plate, twice as full as the children’s.

 

The soldier nodded to thank him and took the recipient before sitting on the bench. Jonghyun joined him and they started eating quietly, looking more at the students than at their own plate. The silence was broken by Jinki, whose question made the teacher laugh, with his so beautiful crystalline voice.

 

 

“So… do I have to pretend I don’t know how to write either ?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

In the meantime, the bell announcing lunch had also rung in the royal palace, and Kibum was walking alone towards the dining room. He had spent a good part of his morning resting since the reception from the night before had lasted longer than he had expected. The moon had been high in the sky when he had joined his quarters and the first sunbeams of the sun piercing through the curtain hadn’t woken him up as usual.

 

He was known as an early bird, but when none of the employees had seen him walking in the gardens at his usual morning hour, they had all understood that it was well advised not to disturb him. His absence had made several servants talk, and for once it had only been about compliments : they had all recalled how their Prince had joined them for the preparations and been a precious help, without being mean to them regarding his higher status. It had been deeply appreciated that he had even put himself at their level by removing his royal attire to work with them.

 

This benevolent behaviour had worked to his advantage, as the few people still not believing in his potential good side had suddenly changed their minds. Thus, Kibum found himself blushing when he was greeted by employees in the corridor, everyone smiling at him and wishing a good day to his _Grace_. Yet, he could also make out some stares which weren’t as welcoming, but he pretended not to care and politely smiled to the persons.

 

When he approached the dining room’s doors, a soldier announced him and the Prince guessed his husband and mother-in-law must be there already. He entered the room and bowed before looking at the King, standing next to the window and offering him a wide smile, while the Queen Mother was already sitting on her chair and barely answered his greeting. She nodded, but kept her lips pursed and avoided his eyes.

 

 

“My Prince, I was afraid that perhaps we would not have you with us today again.” Minho said as he approached the other man, bowing in his turn. 

 

“I apologize again for the previous lunches I missed, your Highness.” Kibum answered, slightly smiling. “I tend to forget about basic needs like eating when I am overloaded, yet, this should change from now on.”

 

“Your presence honors and delights us. Please, have a seat.”

 

 

On these words, the King approached a free chair and kindly pulled it away from the table so his husband could sit. The Prince smiled and tried his best to prevent his cheekbones from becoming pink at the attentions, as he sat down and cleared his throat. Seeing the other man had hit him with memories of the night before, and his mind had travelled back in time to this waltz, sending a shiver along his spine. 

 

He could remember Minho’s words clearly, and it was like he could feel his breath against his ear again as soon as he was recalling this moment. His heart had needed a few minutes to recover but it had all been thanks to a woman clumsily hitting him with her elbow while dancing. He had immediately apologized and come back to his throne, observing everyone else from afar and trying not to feel overwhelmed by this situation… Traditions. It had only been about yielding to traditions and the King had played the game until the end.

 

_Nothing more._

 

Lunch was served and Kibum heard his stomach show its enthusiasm, what made him blush when he noticed everyone else around the table had heard it too. Minho laughed heartily but his smile suddenly disappeared when his eyes fell on the plate’s contents.

 

 

“Please, my apologies, I forgot to warn you.” He said, turning his head towards the servant. “Could you bring the Prince his meal without carrots ? This plate will be for me.”

 

 

The dark haired man raised his eyebrows, surprised like he had never ever been. It was true that he had a love-hate relationship with carrots, but never had he told his husband about it. The latter must have noticed his stupefaction, because he smiled to him.

 

 

“I noticed your face when you ate carrots during yesterday’s dinner.” He said. “I may have asked Taemin about it when I met him in the corridors this morning…”

 

“Oh, I see.” Kibum nodded, relaxing his features. “I suppose he did not resist the temptation to reveal another one of my dark secrets. Indeed, carrots and me do not get along well.”

 

“I will keep in mind that I owe you a secret, _once again_.”

 

“I believe it will be about something disciplined and safe, _once again_.”

 

 

The King raised his eyebrows for a second but the Prince’s smirk before he drank didn’t go unnoticed and he laughed, ignoring the suspicious look his mother threw him. A few minutes passed by in an uncomfortable silence, only chewing sounds being heard in the room. Kibum ended up looking up to catch a glimpse of the two persons with him : he had Minho on his right for his husband was always sitting at the end of the table, while the Queen Mother was sitting on the opposite side.

 

This forced her to face her son-in-law, and her discomfort was noticeable — she was making sure it was, and it didn’t go unnoticed by her son. The latter decided to end this awful silence and emptied his mouth, drinking a bit before clearing his throat.

 

 

“What did you thing about your reception, Mother ?” He asked out of the blue, and the woman looked up, tenderly smiling to the man.

 

“It was delightful, my son.” She said, and the way her attitude changed when she talked to the King upset Kibum, yet he didn’t show anything. “I believe you were planning everything for days, am I right ? Everything was so well thought, and I appreciated a lot the way you decided of the theme. It suited our season and I was pleased to wear a pastel attire.”

 

“You always loved pastel, I know that well. Your dress was as beautiful as spring, and I believe the Prince agrees with this. I heard you were really interested in clothes, my Prince ?”

 

 

Kibum almost choked with his own saliva when his husband addressed him, and the Queen shuddered with surprise. She hadn’t been prepared for her son-in-law to be brought in the discussion.

 

 

“Indeed, your Highness.” The Prince answered, slowly nodding. “My mother sews very well and she knows how to craft her own outfits. She often imports fabrics from Maguk and creates her ceremonial outfits, for receptions, or even her night clothes. I learned it from her and found interest in creating too… but I am not doing it, I content myself with resewing damaged clothes.”

 

“This is really interesting, isn’t it, Mother ?” Minho smiled. “And what did you think of the Queen’s dress, yesterday ?”

 

“I think the color is perfect for your complexion, your Majesty, and the cut was perfect for your morphology… but I do think you know it already. My apologies.”

 

“There is no need to apologize, please. You see, Mother, it was not me who prepared this wonderful reception in your honor. It was the Prince.”

 

 

The Queen seemed to freeze on her chair as her jaw tensed, and Kibum thought he was going to run away. But the King was still smiling, wishing to give his husband the recognition he deserved for the hard work he put in these preparations. And now that he had the proof that his mother had adored her party, he wouldn’t let her walk over the Prince. 

 

It was his way to take his revenge on the slap she dared to give him, days before.

 

 

“I was too busy with the council members’ resignations at that moment, so I asked my husband to be in charge of your reception.” Minho pursued before drinking a bit, relishing this moment. “He was kind to accept when nothing forced him to, and I was so grateful. This is even more delightful to know you appreciated his efforts, Mother.”

 

“I…” The Queen started. “Indeed, I liked this reception. It was correct and appreciable.”

 

“Are you being modest all of sudden ? My dear mother, please. You can say what you really think, I think the Prince will be relieved to know his work was that good.”

 

 

The woman seemed on the verge of bursting out, but her son was remaining calm and kept a smile on his lips. It was a smile that was clearly notifying his irritation regarding his mother’s attitude, insolence exulting. After a few seconds that felt like hours, the Queen ended up sighing and for the first time since the slap, she looked up and her eyes met Kibum’s.

 

 

“This reception was a marvel.” She confessed, and even though she looked like she was saying the hardest words ever, her sincerity was perceptible. “You definitely have a good sense of organisation, your Grace.”

 

“Thank you, your Majesty…” The Prince bowed his head, and he couldn’t hide a slight relieved smile. “My only wish was to please you, and for everything to be in harmony with your magnificence. I meant my words when I said pastel suits you, that is why I decided to have it as the main theme of this event.”

 

“It is delightful to hear. If I had known earlier than you have such interesting tastes…”

 

“It would have prevented a previous incident between the Prince and yourself, indeed.” Minho cut his mother off, and his stare became more serious. “Now, Mother, I will ask you to remain courteous and to behave in front of my husband. I will no longer tolerate your childish behaviour, he is your son-in-law and one of the rulers of this kingdom. You must show him as much respect as you do with me.”

 

“I understand your words, my son.”

 

 

The Queen nodded as she said that, and she turned her head towards Kibum, slowly bowing the upper part of her body as a way to apologize for everything that had been said and done to him before. The Prince felt uncomfortable and lowered his eyes for a second, but when he heard his husband clear his throat, he looked up and noticed that Minho was smiling to him… and he slowly blinked, as a malicious way to tell him everything was fine now.

 

The Prince smiled back, and for once it wasn’t as slight as usual. 

 

 

“I accept your apologies, your Majesty.” He eventually said so his mother-in-law would straighten up and look at him. “I hope we will be able to start again on a sound basis, for I wish to serve my King as much as I can and to rectify my mistakes from the past.”

 

“And I am grateful to hear it.” The woman smiled, and the look in her eyes was softened. “I would be honored to hear about how you came up with all these ideas… I also learned from my companion, Joohyun, that there had been a disaster in the kitchens right before the reception ? Please tell me more.”

 

 

Under the King’s encouraging stare, Kibum eventually smiled and nodded, starting to confess everything that had happened during the week of preparations. The Queen was curious and so, she listened carefully to what her son-in-law was saying ; she ended up joining the talk herself, making some comments and asking for more precisions about this and that.

 

Minho emptied his plate without interrupting them, and he felt extremely proud inside. The tension between his mother and husband had been bothering him since the first day, not to say since he had known about the slap, and he had tried to find a subtle way to avenge the Prince’s dignity. Everything had worked just the way he had planned, and the glint he was now seeing in the woman’s eyes was the proof that the hatchet was buried… for long, he hoped.

 

Yet, what was making him prouder and shook him with raw emotions, was the way Kibum had called him out loud. _My King_. He hadn’t said this while looking at him, yet it had been the really first time he had designated him with another title than _your Highness_. It felt refreshing, and the way it was echoing to his own way to always call him _my Prince_ was making his stomach feel strange.

 

Those were just some words, and he had heard the word _king_ being said around him for so many years. Now he was even hearing it to talk about him, it shouldn’t feel any different. But he had the new and irrepressible need to hear the Prince call him this way again, just to feel this pride combined to a new kind of emotions again. 

 

But at that moment, he didn’t want to pressure the beautiful man sitting next to him. He didn’t want to draw his attention for the pure and simple reason that Kibum was smiling. And it was making him speechless, unable to say a word, to let a single sound escape his throat. The dark haired man was talking about the incident with the cake, and he had this smile that betrayed his need to laugh about the situation he had had to face. 

 

Minho already thought his husband was of a rare beauty, it had surprised him at first but he had gotten used to it with weeks passing. But seeing this smile enlightening this pure and gorgeous face… it was beautiful beyond imagination, and no word existed to describe how he felt as he couldn’t take his eyes off of the Prince’s face. All he knew was that he _needed_ to make everything he could to see this smile again, to never let it disappear again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, you’re still in bed ?! Get up, quickly !”

 

 

The sound of Taemin’s voice arrived ahead of the quarters’ door closing, and the young boy put the fourth bucket of hot water next to the bath tube, before he rushed to the huge bed. He caught the white sheets and mercilessly pulled them to uncover the body of his friend, Kibum immediately curling up on his mattress before he raised his head. His sleepy eyes were half-open and he frowned.

 

 

“What are you doing ?” He asked with his hoarse morning voice. “I was having a wet dream, you ruined everything.”

 

“Do you know what time it is ?” The youngest man replied, ignoring the Prince’s question. “I came twenty minutes ago ! Listen, I know you celebrated a lot yesterday but now, Seollal is over and you’re expected at the Royal Council ! How can you still be sleeping ?!”

 

“The Royal Council…?”

 

 

Kibum’s eyebrows furrowed even more for a second, as he stared at Taemin who was pouring the content of each bucket in the bath tube. It hit him when the boy took a very official attire out of the wardrobe : the celebration of the New Lunar Year had taken place the night before, and now that it was over, it was time for the King to announce their upcoming departure to Dongjeo, assuming the reply from the Prince and Princess had been positive.

 

Once he got a grip on himself, the Prince jumped out of bed and let his night shirt fall at his feet, tying his long hair in a messy bun before entering the tube. He hushed his friend away, quietly notifying him that he would wash alone so it would be done faster, and while Taemin was preparing the brush, ribbons and hairpins, Kibum rubbed his body with soap and rinsed it. He then stood up and grabbed a towel to dry his skin.

 

Once he had his bathrobe covering his naked person, he sat at his dressing table and let his companion take care of his hair. The young boy untied it and let the long strands fall on the Prince’s back, combing them out with gentleness and carefully brushing them. On the meanwhile, the elder was slowly rubbing his skin with a cloth slightly soaked with rose water, to wake his skin up and become fresh-faced. 

 

It took them several minutes before Kibum’s hairstyle was perfect thanks to Taemin’s impressive skills — that boy was more gifted with his hands when it came to style his master’s hair than to hold a sword, but that should never be said — and when the companion was helping the royal to get dressed, they finally found time to breathe and have their usual morning chit-chat.

 

 

“Has the council already begun ?” The Prince asked.

 

“I think so, the King was about to leave his quarters when I came back here.” His friend replied. “He asked me if you were up and ready to join. I kinda panicked.”

 

“What did you tell him ?”

 

“That you were having nausea.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Taemin !”

 

“I know, but it’s so flustering when he talks to me ! He smiles at me like a big brother would do and I’m confused ! And you should thank me, at least he doesn’t know you were still sleeping.”

 

“Sure, and now he will think I’m late _and_ sick because of alcohol.”

 

“That’s true, you drank alcohol last night… traditions are scary, why did you have to drink that much ?”

 

“I don’t know, but since when traditions are reasonable ? I thought my head was going to explode at the end of the celebration… I wonder how the King held his drink so well.”

 

“I suppose he had some pride and didn’t want to look weak in front of you or the nobles. Or maybe he’s just strong. I mean, have you seen how he’s shaped ?”

 

“Do you think I’m wasting my time staring at him ?”

 

“I don’t _think_ , I _know_ it. You’re so obvious, you find him attractive. I know the look in your eyes, hyung. And don’t you dare trying to deny ! I know you since I’m born.”

 

 

Kibum didn’t reply and rolled his eyes, only asking for his friend to hurry. Once his outfit was perfectly adjusted, he carefully put his hat and made sure no strands were escaping it — he hated it, he liked his face to be elegantly surrounded by some bangs. He wasted no more time and put his shoes on before leaving his quarters, followed by Taemin who almost had to run to stay level with the Prince.

 

The latter walked along the corridors of the palace, greeting every employee they met with a smile and a nod, for he was too much in a hurry to do it properly. After a few minutes, they finally arrived in front of the Council Room’s doors, which were guarded by a soldier, who politely bowed before his Prince. He asked them to wait a moment before he discreetly slid inside the room to warn the King about his husband’s presence.

 

Since they were alone, Taemin decided to ask the question that was burning his lips.

 

 

“Hyung, does it really annoy you to know that the King might like you ?”

 

“Stop telling nonsense and imagining some fantasies, Taemin.” Kibum sharply said as he tensed up. “We’re married, it’s a fact, but nothing will happen between us, for the pure and simple reason than he doesn’t have a penchant for men like I do.”

 

“You don’t know about that.”

 

“I know enough, and even though I’m really… pleased, by the way he treats me, nothing more will ever happen. He’s charming, handsome and certainly the kindest man I ever met but he’s my husband because of political reasons and I have no right to imagine more. He will never want someone like me in another way.”

 

“You’re underestimating yourself again, hyung… but if you’re so defeatist, does it mean that you… you considered or just thought for a second about the King as more than just a _political husband_ ?”

 

 

The question remained unanswered for the enjoyment of Kibum, who was feeling drops of sweat forming on his temples and nape, when the door slightly opened on the soldier from earlier. Both men looked at him, the man seeming embarrassed.

 

 

“Your Grace, I offer you my sincere apologies but the members of the Royal Council are extremely agitated and his Highness is having struggles.” He explained, bowing. “I could not announce you.”

 

 

The Prince cocked an eyebrow and was about to answer when a vehement hubbub was suddenly heard from the inside of the room. For sure, those old men were being rude and it wasn’t the first time. Kibum could imagine the chaos behind the door, and how his husband was certainly feeling overwhelmed. It was like adrenaline was now running in place of blood in his veins, and he thanked the soldier before he brutally pushed both doors open.

 

Hearing this show of violence when the two wooden panels hit the walls, every man and every woman stopped their shouts and turned towards the newcomer. Standing in front of the now open doors, the Prince was staring at them and his eyes were looking daggers at every single person they met. His entrance had made such an effect that the room had become quiet, and he took advantage of the situation to walk back up the room, between the rows of seats until the platform where his husband was sitting on his throne.

 

The King was looking at him, and when their eyes met, Kibum didn’t notice overwhelming in the beautiful doe eyes of his husband… but growing anger. He was on the verge of bursting out and was admirably trying his best to remain courteous and calm, because that’s what the etiquette wanted from the sovereign. But the Prince didn’t have to follow this rule, and at that moment, he felt like it was his turn to return all the kindness and help Minho had offered him since his arrival.

 

All those times he had landed him a hand deserved to be return, and it was the right moment. Thus, the black haired man offered him a softer stare before he hardened it again and turned towards the audience, still standing next to the throne.

 

 

“Is this the attitude you dare to show in front of your King ?” He asked, his voice loud yet firm and sharp, cutting like a dagger and shocking most of the persons he was addressing. “How dare you ? You are members of the Royal Council, it is an honor that is given to you and by your conduct, you are bringing shame on your sovereign and on the kingdom.”

 

“Your Grace, your position…” A man had the nerve to interrupt Kibum, who cut him off by shouting.

 

“Quiet ! Do not abuse your sovereign even more by insulting me ! In this room, in this palace and in this kingdom, you are under the orders of the King ! You owe him respect and allegiance, who do you all think you are in this place to shout like you do ? You have the honor to have been chosen by his Highness to advise him, is this a way to do so ? Is this a Council of grown up adults or a school yard ? Let me assure you that the children who run bare feet in the streets of Jinju have better manners than you ! My position, you dared to say ? My position allows me to command the General to make you leave this room using force. Do not try me. I am not as patient as his Highness, and you will do well not to provoke me. Am I clear ?”

 

 

Silence welcomed the Prince’s speech, and the few members of the Council who had been newly named by Minho were proudly smiling. Unlike their seniors, they were young, certainly in their thirties and so, way much more willing to serve a young king and his young husband. The oldest men and women pursed their lips and made the biggest effort they ever made not to respond to the scolding, and Kibum kept staring at them for a minute before he sat next to the King.

 

After a short moment of peace Minho used to get himself together and, let’s say it, making the most of this delicious silence, he slowly stood up in his turn.

 

 

“I must confess that, although I admire the Prince’s eloquence, I feel beyond ashamed that he had to put himself in such an embarrassing position.” He said, his voice deep and his tone betraying his anger, yet with an uncomfortable calm. “As he said, his position and so, mine, allow us to dismiss anyone who goes too far in this room. Starting today, I will not tolerate any form of riot from you, and if I have to reduce my council to a dozen of persons, I will do so. Now, we may pursue on our discussions about this new year for Jinju.”

 

 

On these words, he sat down and cleared his throat, accepting the cup of tea Kibum was offering him. He drank a sip of the hot drink and the meeting started again, both rulers discussing the several projects and issues to solve for the year. They listened to the omens given by the priests, just like the tradition wanted : Seollal had opened a new year, under the sign of the Snake. 

 

It cast a chill and drew a lot of whispers, for the presages weren’t good during a Snake year. Just like the reptile being snide and sometimes poisonous, a year under its sign was forecasting meddling and conspiracies, for the sovereign had to beware of felonies. Obviously, a lot of members turned their head towards the Prince when these words were pronounced, but the latter haughtily ignored them.

 

Just to make them freak out, he let a smirk being drawn on his thin lips each time someone would stare at him during the entire meeting. After all, since they liked to act like children, he was also allowed to play a bit. He didn’t really believe in astrology, he was interested in it because his former teacher was, but he never thought his fate could be decided by stars. 

 

Felonies ? As he was thinking he was more the kind of person to say what he had to say to one’s face, he remembered that he hadn’t been the most honest with his husband. It suddenly felt logical that everyone thought he could stab the King in the back once again, this time more than with adultery… but Kibum had promised Jonghyun, and he had promised himself he would behave, and he actually wanted to.

 

He would never betray his husband again, and he knew Minho wouldn’t betray him. Not now that he was giving him responsibilities and putting a certain trust in him. 

 

 

“I studied the reply I received a few days ago from the Prince and Princess of Dongjeo.” The King said at that moment, drawing the Prince out of his thoughts. “And I will dismiss this council on my decision : I will leave Jinju tomorrow at the crack of dawn, and will be away for fourteen days. I will leave alone, with the General and an escort. During my absence, I will leave the kingdom to my husband, the Prince Kibum. Dismissed.”

 

 

After the final command, the Council room was slowly emptying in an uncomfortable silence, and soon were left alone Minho, Kibum, the General and Taemin, who had just entered to wait for his master. And even though he was far away from him, the young boy noticed something he knew really well in his friend’s eyes : hurt, combined with anger.

 

The Prince was deeply breathing, pondering the words he had just heard from his husband’s words. He was being removed, removed from a tradition he had shown himself willing to yield. Without asking him about it, without even warning him about the reply of the rulers of Dongjeo, the King had taken the decision to go alone on a trip they were supposed to make together, as the royal couple of Jinju.

 

 _Trust_. So this was how the so kind Choi Minho was taking his revenge on his sinful husband. He had played the affectionate guy for weeks, taken his time to break a bit of Kibum’s shell and almost earn his trust… only to crush it. Taemin had felt that something was going to happen and had started walking towards the throne, alerting Jinki, but it was too late.

 

The Prince bursted out.


	10. Disobedience

**Chapter 10 : Disobedience**

 

 

 

Taemin stopped in his running when he saw his friend standing up so abruptly that he pushed the throne a few centimeters back. His eyes widened and he grew pale as he knew that it was never a beautiful spectacle when the dark haired man was demonstrating his anger. 

 

 

“How dare you !” Kibum shouted, his face getting redder by seconds passing as he clenched his fists, arms along his body. “How dare you humiliating me the way you did when I rescued you from embarrassment a few minutes ago !”

 

“Hyung, please, you are talking to the King…” His young companion tried to calm him before he became unstoppable, in vain.

 

“Quiet ! Was this the reason why you asked for my presence ? So you could have the pleasure to publicly announce my removal of the tradition and hold me up to ridicule ?”

 

 

The King was still standing but was looking straight in front of him, without moving nor answering. He was strangely calm, it felt like he had expected his husband to react with such violence ; yet, Jinki was staring at both men one after another, and he could swear his childhood friend was feeling uncomfortable. He slowly made a move to approach him but Minho slightly raised his hand in his direction, palm facing the floor to command him to stay still.

 

He then turned his head towards the Prince, whose anger was sweating out from every pore of his skin. His feline eyes were looking at him with a deadly stare, but his hurt was noticeable in the way they were getting wet with tears. And it was killing the King, who felt a rude pang of remorse as he realized how what he had just done had a worst effect than he had planned.

 

Of course, when he had taken this decision to go alone after spending an entire afternoon thinking about it, he had known that his husband would be angry at him. He had hesitated for hours, had asked for advices from his General and three of the new members of the Council. All had agreed to say that the removal of the Prince was the best decision to take, and it had been with a lump in the throat that Minho had asked Jinki to summon the Council for the morning following Seollal, along with Kibum.

 

 

“Will you answer me, your Highness ?” The latter asked, his voice shaking as he was trying his best to hold his tears of rage back. “Perhaps I do not deserve to know the reason behind this farce ?”

 

“Please, my Prince, we shall discuss the situation peacefully.” The King thoughtfully said, but it only made the other man angrier.

 

“ _Peacefully_ ? Are you asking me to _peacefully_ talk after what I just suffered ? Did you plan all of this since the beginning ? Was it the way you decided to take your revenge on me ?”

 

“Revenge ?”

 

 

Minho frowned, honestly surprised and concerned about what was going through Kibum’s mind. What was he talking about ?

 

 

“Yes, your Highness.” The Prince pursued with his teeth gritted. “I was wondering when you would make me regret my adultery, I have been living for weeks waiting for my subtle punishment to come. It was too beautiful that you forgave me this easily, that you proposed me to move forwards. I dropped my guard, but here we are. I should never have believed you could be… kind ?”

 

“This is a huge misunderstanding, you are imagining things—” The sovereign started, only to be cut off, what made Jinki approach with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“You duped me ! You gave me responsibilities so I could think about something else than what I have done to you, so I could indeed move forwards ! You even managed to reconcile me with your mother but this was also part of your plan, am I right ? And above all, you used both Taemin and Sir Jonghyun to make me less suspicious. I thought these things were actually interesting you, like… like my skills in archery or my taste for clothes, also my dislike for carrots ! I thought you were nice with me, honest, that you really wanted to make me feel like home, just like your General said. I suppose you were an accomplice of all of this, Lee Jinki ?”

 

“No, your Grace, because there has never been a scheme against you in a first place.” The soldier said, trying to keep calm but the muscle beating on his jaw was betraying him.

 

“Lies. Why should I believe you ?” Kibum turned towards his husband again, and this time he couldn’t prevent a tear to escape his right eye, ignoring it. “I made a promise to you, your Highness. I promised to serve you, to be loyal and to never make a mistake again. I would have preferred you to execute me with my friend instead of suffering this shame !”

 

 

Those hard words made Taemin shudder and he inhaled loudly with his mouth, his eyes widening. Minho slightly flinched, his cheeks losing all their colors and his lips half opening as he tried to swallow what he had just heard. It was serious, extremely serious, and the tear that was rolling down the Prince’s cheek showed the painful sincerity of his words.

 

 

“My Prince, I beg you.” Minho said, slowly approaching his husband who immediately stepped back, refusing any proximity. “My decision has nothing to do with any wish to take my revenge on your adultery. You are hurt, and I acknowledge it but please, do not let it convince you that I might want to harm you.”

 

“Then why ?” Kibum asked, his voice lower but his tone not less sharp. “Why did you have to humiliate me in front of all these persons I pulled back into line for you ? You know that I was willing to yield to these traditions, we discussed it together and I even helped you to decide of another solution when the Queen of Maguk was in the obligation to cancel our arrival. Wh-What did I do to make you reject me in this way ?”

 

“I am not rejecting you, I am keeping you safe.”

 

“Safe ? Do you think I will be safe here, alone during fourteen days, with around thirty persons hating on me ? Even more now that the slight amount of authority I showed was reduced to ashes ?”

 

“You will be safer here with all these snakes, you have to believe me, because they will never lift a finger on you. Listen, I have been recently informed that the roads between Jinju and Dongjeo are infested with bandits who mount ambushes on travellers to steal their belongings and leave them with nothing. There were cases of hostage takings for the wealthiest victims, too. If someone has to travel, I prefer to risk only one life, and it will not be yours. This is my duty, my responsibility.”

 

 

The Prince listened to his husband’s explanation and remained quiet for a few seconds, before he snorted. This was the most stupid thing he had ever heard and he would say it with no shame.

 

 

“Is that all ?” He asked. “And you think I am going to believe this ?”

 

“My Prince, I am telling you the truth, please do not make this harder than it already is.” Minho replied, making his voice firmer even though he did not want to rub it in. “I am doing this for your safety because, whether you believe me or not, I care for you and I want you to be _safe_. Why is it so difficult for you to accept it ?”

 

“Because your excuse does not make sense ! Do you seriously think I will believe that you are ready to go on such a dangerous journey where you could be killed, only to have _me_ alive ?”

 

“Does it feel so unbearable for you that I could want the best for you ?”

 

“You are avoiding the subject, your Highness. This gives me more reasons not to believe you and now I am persuaded that you are hiding something from me. So, will you tell me the truth or do we have to stay like this ?” 

 

“I told you everything you needed to know, your Grace. It is now you who hold all the cards, and I need someone trustful at the head of my kingdom during my absence. My decision is taken and I will not come back on it, even though it means I will have to suffer your anger until my last day. I prefer to have you angry at me than dead in a ravine.”

 

 

Those last words made Kibum flinch and he remained speechless for a moment, pondering everything. He also noticed how the King changed his way to call him, and it somehow added salt on his open wound. But no matter how hard he tried, his anger kept blinding him.

 

 

“I still do not believe you.” He said, straightening up and raising his chin. “But fine. I wish you a good day, and a good journey, your Highness.”

 

 

The Prince bowed without lowering his head, his eyes never leaving his husband’s in an insolent way. He then turned around and walked away, leaving the Council Room without looking back, his steps showing how angry he was. Taemin stared at his friend and made a move on the side to let him walk before him, before he looked at the King and mouthed a clumsy _I’m sorry_. He bowed a few times while walking backwards and followed Kibum, closing the doors behind them.

 

As they remained alone, Jinki sighed and Minho slowly sat on the throne, massaging the top of his nose. The soldier eventually joined his sovereign, and stood beside him, looking at him.

 

 

“And now, you regret.” He stated, making his friend raise his head and stare in front of him, at the now closed door.

 

“I had to do this and you know I couldn’t tell him.” The young King said. “With time, he will forgive me.”

 

“He seems pretty stubborn, though. I wouldn’t be so sure, if I was you.”

 

“You’re not me. I still trust him.”

 

 

The General cocked an eyebrow and stared at Minho, wondering what was wrong with him. But before he could look deeper into him, the tall man had stood up and was leaving the room in his turn. Jinki followed him quietly, with the intuition that this marriage might really give this kingdom a hard time in the end.

 

 

 

 

 

The Prince’s quarters’ door was violently opened as the dark haired man entered, immediately taking his hat off and throwing it across the room. With angry, trembling fingers, he started removing every pin of his hair while making his way to the dressing table, sitting on the seat. His lips were pursed and his eyebrows furrowed, but he was trying to keep everything inside this time, his wet eyes letting it out for him through salty tears of rage.

 

Standing next to the bed, Taemin felt helpless as he looked at his dear friend in such a bad state. Yet, he disapproved Kibum’s behaviour towards the king, and he couldn’t keep it for himself.

 

 

“Hyung.” He called, keeping his voice low but making his tone sound firmer than usual. “You shouldn’t have talked to the King the way you did.”

 

“Are you going to lecture me, kid ?” The Prince answered, the nickname willing to hurt as he wasn’t in the mood to be soft with anyone.

 

“If it’s necessary, yes I am. You completely forgot who was in front of you, he may be your husband but he is your king. You have to remain courteous and polite, whatever he tells you.”

 

“Stop pushing.”

 

“No, I won’t. I prefer you to yell at me because I’m your friend and it won’t affect me. I’m tough, I handled worse than your anger. So spit it out, shout, cry, hit me if you want to.”

 

 

Kibum looked up to stare at his companion through the mirror, and the anger in his eyes slowly softened, being replaced with a sudden guilt. Taemin was never bringing back the past, even less in his friend’s presence because it was somehow concerning him. When they were still in their hometown, it had been an usual thing for the young boy to be hit by the Prince’s father ; he had grown used to it, so much he was scarily accepting any kind of violence towards him.

 

The way he proposed to his elder to seriously hit him to take it out on him… it broke Kibum, who stood up and walked to him, taking his small hands in his.

 

 

“I will never hit you, do you hear me ?” He said. “Don’t ever say that again.”

 

“Then yell at me, hyung, please.” Taemin replied, offering him one of his so pure smiles. “You need to, and I can handle it. Tell me.”

 

“I’m… I’m sorry I told you to keep quiet earlier. I should have never done that, forgive me.”

 

“I forgive you, but it’s not what I want to hear. You’re like my brother, right ? I will always forgive you, but I also want you to cry with me when you feel the need to. And right now… I know you’re holding back. Don’t hold it back when you’re hurt.”

 

 

The Prince listened to his friend carefully, and his lips quivered as he turned his head, avoiding any eye contact when he felt tears escaping his eyes. He had never been good at expressing himself, he never found the right words and felt like a child who hadn’t learned to speak yet. He hated to talk about his feelings, not because he wanted to seem tough or heartless, but because he didn’t know how to express them.

 

But Taemin, along with Jonghyun, had never asked him to talk. They had just asked for him to always share his emotions with them, to relieve his anger, his pain or his sadness by letting it out with them. It didn’t have to be with words, and even though Kibum was still too proud to often cry in front of his closest friends… there were times he was grateful to have their shoulder to lean on.

 

And that’s what he did. He slowly leaned on, until his forehead was pressed against his young companion’s shoulder, a hand being pressed on his back to caress it, rock him. He couldn’t really say what emotions were making him sob so hard in Taemin’s arms… he could feel anger of course, hurt too, but there was something else he couldn’t put words on. It was the really first time he was feeling this strange heartache, which was intensifying as soon as he remembered the King’s decision to remove him.

 

He remained like that for a few minutes, until he had no tears left to cry. Then, without a word, he straightened up and left his friend’s side to walk towards the window. There, he sat on the sill, looking down at the sunbathing gardens and the few employees who were keeping themselves busy here and there. He noticed how Heechul was already in position, carefully and lovingly trimming the ivy that climbed the columns of the gazebo. 

 

Kibum remembered how the gardener had somehow been the really first employee to consider him without caring about this same-gender marriage. He was taking an extremely good care of lilies, replacing the ones in his bedroom with fresh ones right on time, so the Prince would never have withered flowers near his bed or on his dressing table. They were also talking a bit every morning when they met, it had become an habit, almost a routine.

 

At that moment, Heechul left the ivy to go look for his huge cart, which he was using every day to take weeds and wilted flowers and plants away from the palace. This vehicle was large, for the gardens were huge, and the gardener was the only employee who would come and go that way between the King’s mansion and the outside. This lighted up and idea in the Prince’s mind.

 

 

“Taemin.” He said, making the young boy look up. “The King commanded me to stay here and to rule in his absence, right ?”

 

“Right.” The other nodded. “Why, you’re not sure you can do it ?”

 

“I’ve never been really good at following rules.”

 

“What are you up to ? Hyung, don’t tell me…”

 

“We’re going to Dongjeo.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The day had passed slowly, Kibum waiting for his digestive walk in the gardens to come after dinner. It had been a chance for him that his husband had been kept busy with the last preparations of his departure, meaning they hadn’t seen each other at any time. The Prince had shared his meals with his mother-in-law, pretending to listen to her recommendations concerning his upcoming responsibilities. 

 

What she didn’t know was that he had already written her a letter, explaining his decision and leaving the kingdom under her command. After all, since the King had passed the torch to him, he was in his right to pass it to someone else ; yet, he had to be sure that the Queen Mother would receive this message only after his own leaving. Thus, he had already summoned his female companion, Joohyun, and had given her the sealed scroll, expressly commanding her to deliver it one hour after dawn.

 

The young woman had stared at him suspiciously, making Kibum think that it wasn’t a surprise that she was the closest one to the Queen. But she bowed, knowing her place, and carefully took the scroll with her before going back to her own occupations. This had been the first step of his plan. 

 

Dinner had just ended and the Prince gentlemanly stood up first and offered his hand to his mother-in-law, to guide her to the door. The relationship between them had evolved in a positive way during the previous month, to his great pleasure, but he was somehow sensing that it wouldn’t last any longer. 

 

Once he was left alone, if it wasn’t for the few employees clearing the table, Kibum slowly made his way to the gardens, where Taemin was waiting for him after he had had his own dinner on his own. The young boy was leaning against a column and smiled when he saw him, approaching him with a scroll in the hand, this one being intended for the gardener just in case he needed a royal protection to accept his Prince’s offer.

 

 

“Is he here ?” The black haired man asked, eyeing the part of the gardens he could see at the moment.

 

“Yes, I sent a houseboy to convoke him.” Taemin replied. “He was commanded to come next to the lilies.”

 

“Fine, let’s meet him. Stay by my side for now but once we reach him, stay away. He doesn’t have to know that you’re aware of my plan.”

 

“But I will be there in the end, so why should I step away ?”

 

“Because it’s better if it seems like you don’t know and just deal with it once time comes. So you don’t have any responsibility in this, do you understand ?”

 

 

The youngest of them nodded and followed his elder through the gardens, until the plantings behind the beautiful gazebo. There, they noticed Heechul kneeling before the lilies, seeming to check if there was something wrong with them — as the gardener, he must obviously be summoned for things related to his work only. Kibum made a slight gesture to notify his friend to stay where he was, and he walked closer to the employee.

 

When he cleared his throat, the other man stood up and turned around, immediately bowing.

 

 

“Your Grace.” He greeted him, taking his hands and bowing his head above them before straightening up. “I have been told that you wished to meet me, I presume there is an issue with your flowers ?”

 

“Good evening, Heechul.” The Prince smiled. “No, everything is perfectly fine with my flowers, for you are working really hard. Thank you.”

 

“Oh. The pleasure is all mine, I am taking good care of everything here and it is always delightful to be praised about it. It is me who must thank you, your Grace. What is the reason behind my summon ?”

 

“I do think you are the person I can trust the most in the palace, after my husband, naturally.” Kibum refrained from snorting as he heard himself pronouncing these words. “Thus, I summoned you to ask for your help in something that might get both of us in trouble. Of course, every responsibility will be mine, and nothing will be reproached to your person if our scheme was discovered.”

 

“Your Grace, you… you are not asking me to plot against my sovereign, I hope ?”

 

 

Kibum smiled and couldn’t hold a slight laugh back, making the gardener even more confused. Indeed, when you put it that way, it looked like a vile conspiracy against the King. 

 

 

“Do not worry, this is way less serious than that.” He explained. “It is extremely simple in reality, I need your help to escape the palace and join my husband on his journey, without him knowing about it.”

 

“H-How, your Grace ?” Heechul raised his eyebrows, but the glint in his eyes betrayed his interest for this one of a kind mission in his routine. “It is really difficult to leave the palace with the utmost secrecy, and the King’s departure is planned for dawn… It usually takes a few days to prepare such a journey.”

 

“I know this very well, Sir. That is why I already prepared my belongings myself, all day long. My presence was not needed, as luck would have it ! But you might understand how uneasy it is for me to discreetly prepare a chariot, and even more to make it leave this place without catching the guards’ eye.”

 

“Indeed, this sound impossible. But I assume his Grace does not include this word in his erudite vocabulary.”

 

“You assume well. I thought about this issue for a long time, and figured out the best solution : my companion and I will travel by horse, with no chariot. We will only need a cart to carry our belongings, a cart that will be pulled by one of our horses.”

 

“I see where you are going, my cart is the only one that can come and goes. But I usually pull it myself, or with a mule when it is way too heavy. Horses…”

 

“I took care of this. Please take this.”

 

 

The Prince handed the scroll, that was in Taemin’s hands before, to the gardener, who  politely took it before opening it. A few words were written with finesse, and next to the royal seal at the end of the document, Kibum’s full name, his title and a gracious and elegant signature were appended.

 

Heechul’s eyebrows moved by themselves as he read every word carefully. This paper was an official authorisation from the Prince, allowing him to use two horses of the royal stables to help him in his daily task of pulling a cart filled with gardening tools and everything that was needed to take a good care of the palace’s plants and flowers. Thanks to this scroll, no soldier would stop him from leaving with two horses pulling his cart for him, and his behaviour wouldn’t seem suspect.

 

This was beyond clever but it wasn’t surprising him, since he had heard from other employees that their Prince was someone smart and prudent with every decision he made… except this one, obviously. Or was he ?

 

 

“Your Grace, I do think what you are asking me is dangerous and really inappropriate, if you allow me to say it.” The gardener ended up saying as he rolled the scroll again. “Leaving the palace without any other escort than your companion, with the purpose to disobey the King’s command and with my complicity… this is not prudent at all. You might be in danger once you leave Jinju, the roads are not safe.”

 

“I hear what you say, Sir.” Kibum cut him off, gently. “Yet, my decision is taken. You do not have to agree with it, but I need your help and I guarantee you that you will not suffer consequences of my own behaviour. If someone harms you during my absence, you can be sure that as soon as I return, they will be punished. And I know how to be merciless when it is needed. You will be under my protection.”

 

“You do not need to persuade me, your Grace. I was about to accept your offer, I confess I admire this decision for it is dangerous but, I think, necessary for you to assert yourself as the Prince of Jinju.”

 

“These words move me a lot, and I will remember them. Let me tell you more about your role, then I will leave you alone. Please pretend to tend to the flowers.”

 

 

Heechul smiled and nodded, kneeling on the grass and offering his back to Kibum as he started rubbing the soil with his bare hands. As he faked some extra work under the Prince’s advices, he carefully listened to the latter’s instruction, always nodding to notify his understanding and agreement. 

 

Around one hour before dawn, the gardener would arrive to the palace and the guards would let him in since Kibum would have warned them about his coming earlier than usual. He would pretext that he didn’t want the King’s place not to perfect before his Highness would leave for some days. He would tell them that he wanted his husband to leave a clean home, as a good omen he got from his hometown. 

 

Once Heechul would finish his _work_ , he would discreetly collect the Prince and his companions’ belonging and hide them in his cart, under its worn out tarpaulin. Then, he would bring two horses — Mano and a beautiful isabelline stallion named Molae to remind of its coat’s sandy color — and hitch them to the vehicle. He would eventually leave the palace this way, and bring the animals and the cart to the school yard, where Kibum knew they would be safe and far enough, until the Prince and his companion would join them.

 

Everything was planned, and everything would work.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jonghyun was standing a few meters away from the school, staring at the village’s road where some people were agglutinating. He knew exactly what to expect, since he had been surprised a few hours before by two young men asking for his hospitality for the night. It had been with a great surprise that he had discovered Kibum and Taemin at his door, all dressed as young men from the people, right before he was heading to bed.

 

Despite the late hour, he had grown immediately worried, and it had only gone worse with his former students explaining the reaison behind their presence at his place. And he had told them to go back to the palace.

 

He didn’t want to be the accomplice of such a foolish plan, not when he had been lucky enough to be honored by the King’s mercy only a few weeks before… yet here he was, watching the royal procession making its way through the village, under the crowd’s applause and goodbyes, with the Prince and his companion hiding at his place, and a cart and two horses waiting behind the school. He didn’t know why he was once again risking his life for these two young brats, but something deep inside him had hushed every worry to make him help them.

 

Soon, a few soldiers walked past him, getting ahead of the royal chariot where the sovereign was offering hand signs to his people. Right next to it, the General was proudly sitting straight on his saddle, holding the reins with one hand while the other one was put on his sword’s pommel. As he noticed him, Jinki stared at him for a second before he nodded to greet him, which Jonghyun replied to with a smile, mouthing a “be well” that didn’t go unnoticed considering the extremely slight smile that was drawn on the soldier’s lips afterwards.

 

The several visits of the General at school during the past month had obviously been advantageous to his and the teacher’s relationship’s development. If Jinki still wasn’t talking much, he was willingly complying to most things Jonghyun was asking or requesting from him, whether it was for the children or a more personal help… like grabbing a book that was, alas, put too high on the shelves unit. 

 

The blond haired man smiled and watched the convoy leave, until they had left the village. He then sighed and went back to the school, sitting at his desk to work a bit for his future classes. It was only a few hours later, when he heard noise coming from upstairs, that he raised his head and stood up, walking to his apartment and finding his two friends getting dressed. He stared at them and crossed his arms above his chest, giving them his well-known severe look.

 

 

“You better know that I totally disagree with what you’re going to do.” He said. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t give you any help.”

 

“We know that.” Kibum nonchalantly said as he adjusted his brown sleeveless jacket on his white shirt. “But you’re still helping us so why do you need to lecture us again ?”

 

“Because what you’re about to do is dangerous !”

 

“I have my bow and Taemin improved his skills with a sword. We will be fine.”

 

“I will never forgive myself if something happens to you, how can you be so immature ?”

 

“I’m not immature, I have a duty. Did you listen to me when I explained the situation ?”

 

“I did, and I understand why you want to do this… but seriously, Kibum, what if you meet thieves ?”

 

“We won’t, this was just an excuse he gave me to justify his stupid decision. Don’t worry, we will be safe.”

 

 

Jonghyun sighed for the umpteenth time since the Prince and his companion had arrived at his place, and he went to the small room he was using as an office. There were only a table and a chair, but countless piles of books on the floor, and his trunk was open right under the window. The teacher kneeled before it and rummaged through his belongings ; he hated to make them messy but it was for a good cause.

 

When he found what he was looking for, he joined the two young men in the bedroom, who were now fully dressed and ready to leave.

 

 

“Here, this will help you.” Jonghyun said as he offered them a rolled scroll and a small rounded box.

 

“What is it ?” Taemin asked, grabbing the box and making it turn in his hands before it opened, revealing a dial. “Oh, it’s pretty.”

 

“It’s a compass, it will help you to know where you’re going. See this needle ? It always shows you were the north is, so when you have to check your direction, keep the case flat until it doesn’t move anymore. Then, you just have to base your direction on where the north is.”

 

“I got it, it isn’t that complicated.”

 

“And this is a map. You are very lucky I have one, because only rulers can own one.”

 

“Why do you have one then ?” Kibum cocked an eyebrow before rolling out the scroll. “Wait… did you draw it ?”

 

“I did, when we were in Mongje. I had access to your father’s map, I thought it would be useful to have my own copy.”

 

“Kim Jonghyun owning a somehow illegal thing… you’re not as well-behaved as you let people think you are, hmm ?”

 

 

The Prince smiled before he took his young friend’s hand and led him downstairs, followed by their former mentor. The three of them headed outside, where the gardener’s cart and the two horses were waiting for them. Kibum removed the tarp to make sure everything was here, and he nodded when he saw two trunks and a brown leather bag containing food supplies for the journey. Next to them, his bow and quiver was resting, along with Taemin’s sword in its sheath.

 

The youngest man whistled and grabbed his weapon, immediately tying the baldric around his waist before he went to slowly caress Molae’s muzzle. Kibum and Jonghyun remained alone behind the cart, the oldest of them helping the other to wear the bow on his back.

 

 

“You will be careful, alright ?” The teacher asked. “I think… although it’s a really stupid idea, it’s the best one you’ve ever had.”

 

“Really ?” The Prince smiled as he put the tarp back on their belongings. 

 

“Yes. You’re assuming your position, and it’s what I wanted you to do, remember ? I understand how you felt when the King removed you, but I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you. So… go, be safe and show him that you deserve to stand next to him in front of other rulers.”

 

 

Kibum didn’t know how to answer, no word was coming to his mind to tell his friend how grateful he was, so he just leaned on him and hugged him tight. Jonghyun smiled and returned the embrace, softly patting the other’s back. They stayed like this a few seconds before they joined their friend, who was already mounting his horse, caressing its neck. The teacher helped the young Prince to mount in his turn, making sure the reins were well attached.

 

He then gave them the same last recommendations parents would give to their children, making both of his former students roll their eyes but smile at that kind thought. Before he allowed them to leave, he gave each of them a small hessian bag containing some breakfast. It was still early in the morning so they hadn’t eaten anything, he couldn’t let them go on a long journey without their stomach filled.

 

As soon as he felt they were ready to go — and so was him — he warned Kibum that the King must have gone towards east where Jinju’s kingdom ended on a crossroads. The Prince thanked him for the information and promised him they would carefully study the map and use the compass, and of course, take care of themselves. He mouthed “you will be proud of me” before he slightly hit Mano’s flank with his heels, making the mare move forward.

 

Taemin followed his friend’s lead, his horse pulling the cart by itself, and he glanced behind him to wave one last time to his friend. Once Jonghyun was out of sight, their journey began.

 

 

 

 

 

Jinju was a vast kingdom, if not the vastest out of the five, and the contrary would have been extremely surprising. Once they had left the village, Kibum and Taemin had found themselves filled with wonder as they had travelled through the land, discovering countless paddies fields where men and women were working with their bodies bent in a half, and also some villages that were far from the royal city but filled with a same atmosphere of joy and amusement.

 

It seemed that even if their King was unreachable, every subject of his was aware of what kind of a sovereign he was ; they was no sign of hard feelings towards the life all were living, and the Prince found himself smiling a lot. But he was also quick to hide it, for he didn’t want to forget the grudge he was holding against his husband. 

 

After an entire day of ride, the sun was slowly starting to set and painted the sky with soft shades of pink and orange. With a yawn, Taemin stopped his horse, which caught his friend’s attention.

 

 

“Why do you stop ?” Kibum asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Hyung, it will be night soon, shouldn’t we set up camp ?” The young boy replied, growing even more surprised than the Prince. “I mean… you weren’t planning to ride by day _and_ by night, right ?”

 

“Maybe tomorrow, look at the map. There is a forest just a bit further away, and I want to go through it today, it will be done.”

 

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea… what if night falls while we’re inside ?”

 

“More reasons to hurry then ! Come, we will eat and sleep once we pass it.”

 

 

Taemin didn’t say anything more, knowing how stubborn his friend could be when one was trying to contradict him… he swallowed with difficulty before making Molae walk again. In no time, they reached the aforesaid forest, which was huger than any of them had expected it to be. Kibum hesitated at first, but a simple glance at the sun helped him to make up his mind : he hit Mano’s flank and both men moved forward.

 

They weren’t feeling proud while they were going deeper in the woods, only silence was accompanying them ; no bird was singing, no squirrel was climbing up the trees. They started talking to reassure themselves, ending up revising the history of Dongjeo without even realizing it. After half an hour, they made out the end of the forest when they were able to distinguish light between the trees, straight in front of them.

 

With a relieved sigh, they made their horses move with even more enthusiasm. The light was coming closer by minutes passing, and when they almost reached it, Mano neighed and almost reared up when an arrow was thrusted in the path. Kibum hissed and held on tight to the reins, trying to calm his mare down while Taemin immediately unsheathed his sword and looked up, searching for the archer.

 

 

“Come out !” He shouted, his eyes scanning every bush and every tree.

 

 

The Prince managed to make Mano stand still again, and he grabbed his bow and an arrow. Nothing could be heard for a few seconds, and when the youngest of them started lowering his blade, he heard the noise of a second projectile and threw himself down his horse, falling on the floor to avoid it. The arrow thrusted in a tree’s bark only a few centimeters away from Kibum, and the latter felt cold sweat running down his spine as he made his mare move backwards.

 

“Cowards, come out and face us !” Taemin shouted once again as he stood up, holding his sword.

 

 

He almost regretted his words when he saw a few silhouettes coming out from behind trees, because they were numerous. Way much more than just the two of them, and given their rags and the scars on their faces, they were the much talked about bandits that had invaded the land. The King hadn’t lied, and the Prince was now feeling fear oppressing his mind but also his body : he didn’t know if he would be able to move if they were attacked.

 

The dozen of men approached them, and the two friends could eventually make out their weapons : small axes and hammers, bows and one was even holding a crossbow. They weren’t saying anything but they had that pure evil expression on their face as they came closer and closer. Kibum was about to tell them to let Jinju’s prince alone, but he refrained himself ; it wouldn’t be smart to let them know who he really was, since he was disguised.

 

But before he could find any word to make them retreat, an axe was thrown in their direction and stuck on the cart, scaring Mano who immediately reared up. Kibum, who was holding his bow, couldn’t catch the reins again in time and he heavily fell on the ground, rolling on the side to avoid his mare’s hooves. The animal neighed and walked backwards, letting the Prince exposed to the enemies, and Taemin ran to stand in front of him, raising his sword.

 

A bandit came closer and spat on the ground before he lifted his hammer, trying to hit the young boy with it, but Lee Jinki had been a good mentor : Taemin avoided it with agility and made the most of the man’s disequilibrium to kick him on his back, throwing him in the dirt. But he had no time to care about him anymore when a second guy provided additional support to his mate ; the apprentice soldier received a punch in the face that let it stunned for a short moment, but before he could get one more, Kibum, who was still on the ground as his side hurt, used all his strength to move his leg and hit the enemy’s, making him fall.

 

Taemin got a grip on himself at the right moment because he was being attacked, and he used one of the parries he had been taught… his sword leaving a severe cut on a man’s back, who shouted. The young boy looked at his blade, covered with blood, then at the bandit, and he remained shocked. He had hurt someone. It wasn’t a training anymore, he was really defending himself against real people with real weapons.

 

The moment of doubt caught him off guard and he was suddenly hit behind the left knee  and thrown on the ground, away from his friend. The only thing he heard at that moment was a second scream, and when he looked up, he noticed one of Kibum’s arrow stuck in an enemy’s thigh. The young Prince was now moving backwards on his butt, willing to grab another one to defend himself.

 

Taemin wanted to stand up but he was immediately tackled down, a heavy man pinning him down and pushing his sword away. Straddling him, he raised his hammer and was ready to hit when the noise of a projectile in the air was heard, then the sound of a shock. The bandit above him stopped moving, staring at him with his eyes widened until he slowly fell on the side, blood escaping his lips. That’s when the young boy noticed the bolt deeply thrusted in his back.

 

He looked up as he heard a horn being sounded, and he discovered three soldiers wearing Jinju’s colors and emblem riding their horses and fighting the bandits with their swords. One of them was blowing in the instrument, calling for additional support before he unsheathed his own sword and joined the fight. It would have been easy to defeat only a dozen of enemies… if more hadn’t come as backup. 

 

Taemin watched all of them fighting, the bandits being way much more violent and rough while the King’s soldiers were precise and neat in their moves. Wounds were inflicted on both sides, but thankfully the enemies were too busy to notice the two persons they wanted to assault and rob in a first place.

 

The young boy turned his head to look for his friend, and he was about to join him when Kibum yelled at him to be careful, just before a brown horse cut it on him, making him fall backwards. The Prince remained on the ground as he watched a few soldiers running before him to join their brothers in arms, and his sight was hidden by a tall white horse that stopped in front of him. 

 

The animal seemed to protect him, standing there so no one could approach him, and Kibum noticed the brown one was doing the same thing in front of Taemin. That’s when he noticed the man mounting the latter was Jinki, and the General’s sword was stabbing a thief right in the chest. With sweat running down his temples, the Prince looked up to see who was the soldier on the white horse, wearing an armor and his hair tied in a now messy bun.

 

But it wasn’t a soldier. It was a man with a face he knew very well, and when this face looked down towards him with a combination of anger and worry in his doe eyes… he recognized him, freezing on the spot.

 

Minho had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave kudos and a comment~


	11. Make peace

**Chapter 11: Make peace  
**

 

 

 

The bandits were tenacious, yet not infallible. When their seventh man fell dead on the ground, they seemed to understand their failure, as they made a few steps backwards. Jinju’s soldiers kept approaching nevertheless, scaring them away without even making a noise, only with the threat of their swords. The few enemies left turned around and ran away between the trees and bushes, escaping deeply in the woods until they couldn’t be seen anymore.

 

The forest became calm again, with only the horses’ breath being heard. But this instant of peace wouldn’t last long, for the thieves were way much more according to the rumors. They would come back to collect the corpses of their mates, and the place better be empty of potential victims when they would do so.

 

 

“Soldiers.” Minho called, his voice loud and firm, resounding against the trees. “These woods are not safe even though our enemies retreated. We should not dawdle here, let us all go back to the camp.”

 

“Kim Jongin and Byun Baekhyun, take care of the cart and the horses, bring them.” Jinki commanded to his soldiers before he turned towards two others. “Kim Minseok and Oh Sehun, stay behind with them just in case. Ring the horn again if anything happens, understood ?”

 

 

The four young men shouted together to show their agreement, and immediately went to the abandoned cart and the two terrified horses that were still trying to run away. Kibum didn’t know where to look, and it was like he couldn’t hear anything else than his heart beating so fast in his chest because of the fear he had just felt… and was still feeling. He looked at the two soldiers approaching Mano and Molae to calm them down, but before he could see more, the white horse moved closer to him and a hand was offered to him.

 

Looking up, he met the King’s eyes, filled with a commanding expression. He swallowed with difficulty and took his hand to stand up, but as he was about to let it go to dust his pants, he was being pulled upwards and he gasped. In no time, he was lifted and sat on the back of the saddle, extremely close to his husband’s back. 

 

He had just the time to notice the General doing the same with Taemin before Minho piercingly whistled to make his horse move forwards. The stallion reacted immediately and started trotting between the trees, what forced the Prince to grab hold of the cavalier’s waist in order not to be thrown on the ground again. His face turned red and he forced himself to turn his head to the side, shutting his eyes closed as a way to deny what was happening.

 

He could sense how badly he would be scolded in a few minutes, and he felt already so apologetic… he felt his closed eyes being filled with tears but held them : crying wouldn’t help him and he had been the one putting himself and Taemin in danger despite his husband warning him. Remorse invaded his mind and the only thing he wanted at the moment was to jump down the horse and run away to avoid the King’s stare.

 

He was so lost in his negative thoughts that he didn’t notice how long the ride had taken, until the stallion reduced his steps to just walk. The Prince eventually opened his eyes and widened them when he saw the few tents put together in a way that allowed them to circle the biggest one, burgundy red with golden edging and Jinju’s flag perched at its top. He made out a few soldiers standing to attention, leaving the warmth of the camp fire to welcome their sovereign again.

 

When the horse completely stopped in front of the royal tent, Kibum felt his heart miss a beat and he removed his hands from Minho’s abdomen so fast he almost fell backwards. The King caressed his animal’s neck and let go of the reins before sliding down, falling graciously on the grass. He saluted his soldiers and commanded them to go back to their dinner, what all men did without being asked twice. The Prince was still sitting on the saddle and he didn’t dare to move until his husband turned towards him and grabbed him by the waist in his turn.

 

Kibum blushed furiously as he put his hands on the muscular shoulders, and let himself being put on the ground by the strength of one man. He had just the time to see Taemin arriving at the camp too, holding on to the General on his horse, before his wrist was being caught by a firm grip and pulled. Gasping, he followed Minho’s lead under everyone’s eyes and ended up inside the huge tent, enlightened by a few oil lamps.

 

The place seemed as comfortable as it should be for a royal, even though a mattress was put directly on the floor. There was a plank installed on four removable wooden legs, with a cloth covering it and one of these huge maps lying flat there. Kibum glanced at it and noticed a few small figurines, some together on a same spot and some others a bit further… inside the forest.

 

His attention was drawn by the metallic sound of a belt’s buckle, and he looked up to see Minho removing his baldric to throw his sword on the bed. A vein was beating on his temple, and his jaw was so tensed that it betrayed an intense anger… yet as always, he was doing his best to settle down, never willing to burst out. But when he eventually looked at his husband, he couldn’t keep it in anymore. 

 

 

“How could you disobey my orders ?” He half-asked, half-shouted, making Kibum jump with surprise and stare at the floor, holding his own hands on his chest. “I thought we had agreed on this ! Yet here I find out that not only you abandoned our kingdom to follow me, but you also put yourself in danger !”

 

“Y-Your Highness, I…” The Prince started to say, only to be interrupted.

 

“You could have died ! You could have got killed, did I not warn you about bandits wandering on the road ?”

 

“You did, your Highness, but…”

 

“How am I supposed to trust you when you act like you did ? You were the one accusing my council’s member of being a shame to Jinju ! How can you say that and then discredit your King yourself ? I asked you for only one thing, to take care of the kingdom during my absence ! It was your responsibility and you threw it away, what for ? Pride ? Were you not the one talking about stupid revenge ? What are we ? Five years old children ?”

 

“No…”

 

“To hell with that, this is not even the most important thing right now ! By the gods, you could have died and I would have never known anything ! I made the promise to protect you and I could have lost you ! Did it not come to your mind that perhaps I do not _want_ to lose you ?”

 

 

It was too much in one go for Kibum, who started to sob and bowed to ask for forgiveness. He was the one at fault, once again, and he knew it. All this pride and joy that had invaded him before seemed to fade away, making space to the pain of guilt and mistrust. But it wasn’t about his trust being hurt, it was his husband’s : his last words had ruined him.

 

Yes, the King had scolded him about leaving their kingdom and the responsibilities coming with it, but more than that, he was caring more about the fear of losing him. And the Prince didn’t understand why he meant so much to him, why Minho was being so kind, thoughtful and caring for someone like _him_.

 

 

“I-I’m so sorry, p-please…” Kibum sobbed, the trauma of the assault added to the scolding making him forget about formal speech. “I didn’t know what I was doing and I… I’m just… I’m sorry, I’m a shame to you, I’ve always been one to everyone, I just wanted to exist by your side and you put me aside, it… I wanted to prove…”

 

“My Prince.” The King interrupted him, slowly approaching, his eyebrows no longer furrowed.

 

“I can be useful, I don’t want to be put aside like I’ve been all my life because of the person I am, I just wanted to join you because… I don’t know why, I just want to ! I never thought you were telling the truth about the thieves and… I was so scared…”

 

 

The dark haired man covered his lowered head with both his hands, ashamed of showing himself that weak in front of a man as powerful and impressive as his husband. He had travelled all day with the thought of showing the King how willing and worthy he was, yet here he was, crying like a child because he was being scolded for a mistake he had made despite being warned.

 

Minho closed the distance between them and slowly put his hands on Kibum’s arms, pulling him into a tight embrace. He knew he had promised not to touch him without his consent, but he couldn’t keep his word when his so beautiful husband was broken in front of him. He regretted shouting so loud at him, without considering that he might still be in the grip of the previous shock.

 

He had reproached him his pure madness, yelling that he could have got killed… but the Prince necessarily knew it already. Perhaps he had thought this same thing when he had found himself alone in front of so many people ready to take his life, if it was the only way to steal his belongings. But the King couldn’t have kept his worries to himself. He hadn’t been that angry, only extremely worried and even more when he had seen the so familiar silhouette on the ground, surrounded. 

 

As he let Kibum sob against his armor, he softly caressed his back. The thick curtain covering the tent’s entrance was moved aside to reveal the General’s face, but the King quietly commanded him to leave them alone for a moment. Jinki pursed his lips together when he saw the scene before his eyes, but he nodded and left to take care of a certain young boy by himself.

 

After a few seconds, the cries seemed to reduce against his chest, and Minho softly pushed his husband to look at him. The other man didn’t dare to look up, just like that evening in the King’s quarters. So, just like that time, the latter put two fingers under the quivering chin and pushed it up. Their eyes finally met.

 

 

“I apologize for shouting.” The sovereign gently said. “Please, do not cry anymore.”

 

“I thought you lied… about the bandits.” Kibum replied, sniffing. “I thought you were inventing a pretext, I feel so… so stupid.”

 

“This was a stupid decision you took, indeed. But it does not make a stupid person of you. Have a seat, I will bring something to wipe your face.”

 

 

The Prince slightly nodded and turned his head, rubbing his cheeks with his fists to erase the wet stains of tears. He didn’t really know where to sit because there wasn’t any chair or stool, but when he turned over to ask his husband, the latter had already disappeared. After a few hesitations, he ended up sitting down on the mattress, making sure to remain at its foot so he wouldn’t invade the King’s personal space.

 

And he waited.

 

Minho was walking between the tents, heading to the small space where a big bucket had been filled with water from the river running not far away. Every soldier he met on his way stood up and bowed to greet him, and he awkwardly smiled as he returned every salute ; he still felt uncomfortable because of these formalities, it was sometimes too much for him. 

 

He ended up filling a smaller bucket with fresh water, and grabbed a clean towel hanging on the drying area which soldiers had set up. He was on his way back when he heard swords hitting each other. Frowning, he snuck in between two tents and was surprised to discover Jinki… mercilessly throwing attacks towards Taemin, the young boy struggling to block his blade.

 

 

“Lee Jinki !” The King shouted, hurriedly approaching the two men who stared at him. “What on Earth are you doing ?!”

 

“Teaching.” The General replied, straightening up. “Also, giving a lesson.”

 

“Cease this immediately, and let this poor boy rest. He was just attacked by ten men at once and did his best to defend the Prince _alone_ , show some consideration !”

 

“Did he succeed ?”

 

“Jinki, you’re overdoing. Look at him, he’s exhausted and scared. He’s not one of the soldiers you taught how to be tough and to endure your _lessons_ , so leave him alone. Go back to your tent, it’s an order.”

 

 

Without replying, the General put his sword back in its sheath and weighed up his friend. He glanced at the young boy who was leaning on his blade’s pommel, the tip thrust in the grass to help him standing still. His thin legs were trembling and behind his panting breath, his eyes were expressing relief. Jinki sighed and obeyed his King’s order, leaving without turning back.

 

Minho sighed in his turn and came closer to Taemin, putting his hand on his shoulder.

 

 

“Are you well ?” He asked, leaning on him to show he wasn’t meaning to scare him. “Please accept my apologies for the General’s behaviour, this was uncalled for.”

 

“I-I am well, your Highness…” The boy replied, nodding and trying to catch his breath.

 

“I will make sure he will never do that again. This is not something to do with an apprentice who does not receive a normal training, Sir Jinki tends to be rough in his way of teaching… yet, he is not less human, so please do not hold a grudge on him.”

 

“I swear I am fine… how is the Prince…?”

 

 

The King remained silent for a second, and he smiled. Even after being treated roughly, this young person was still asking about someone else. He somehow reminded him of himself.

 

 

“He is troubled, but I am handling the situation. I suggest you head to the river with two of my soldiers to get washed, what do you think about it ? You are covered with dirt and sweat, so go. I believe you know some of my men ?”

 

“Yes, your Highness… I attended some trainings, Sir Jinki also wanted me to learn through observation.”

 

“Very well, so choose the ones you are the most comfortable with, and take care of yourself. You will receive some food when you come back, and your new friends will make space for you to sleep in their tent, is that alright ?”

 

“Yes, thank you, Your Highness.”

 

“The pleasure is mine. And, boy. You did very well, protecting the Prince until we came to the rescue. Next time, you will do even better.”

 

 

Smiling Minho bowed his head and walked away, leaving an all flattered Taemin standing gaping with his sword in hand. He wasn’t mad at his mentor, for he had disobeyed too and deserved to be given a lesson : the first rule had always been clear, he had to respect Lee Jinki’s authority, and he hadn’t. Yet, hearing encouraging words from the King himself… he felt beyond grateful and willing to apologize properly to the General, but he wouldn’t disobey any order anymore.

 

Thus, strength came back in his legs and he ran to the camp fire, to ask two soldiers to show him the river.

 

When Minho entered the royal tent again, he discovered his husband sitting at the end of his bed, his thin fingers struggling to untangle his long hair. A long black ribbon was resting at his feet, for he had untied his gorgeous ponytail which was completely messed up by his fall and the forest’s dirt. Perhaps the small towel and bucket wouldn’t be enough…

 

The King approached the other man and gently put the bucket next to his legs, before he sat next to him. Kibum looked up and found himself blushing : first because he was caught in an embarrassing situation, second because his husband was so close he could hear his breath more than his own. He swallowed with difficulty and let go of his hair, wincing when he pulled a knot.

 

Minho immediately winced back and raised his hand to catch the visible tangle between his manly fingers. With an incredible gentleness that contrasted with the rigor he had shown earlier, he took a few seconds to pull strands out of the knot one by one. The young Prince let him do, with pink cheeks and shifty eyes. In less than five minutes, he had witnessed two sides of his husband, one being so new that he had feared not to see the one he knew anymore.

 

But it seemed that the King’s worries had faded away, and he was back to his kind self. Kibum ended up smiling a little bit, one of those almost imperceptible smiles that said so many things in reality.

 

 

“Your cart will be brought near the tent, I believe you brought your belongings ? Including a brush ?” Minho asked once he was done, approaching the bucket.

 

“Yes, I brought a lot of things… Clothes, too.” His husband replied, his voice low and still so shy.

 

“Fine. Do you need to take a bath ?”

 

“A bath ? Here in a tent ?”

 

“I could not bring a tub, unfortunately. That is why we camp next to a river, it might be a bit cold at that hour but…”

 

“I will go. Should I ask the General to come or…?”

 

“No, I will accompany you. I will not stare at you, I just do not want you to escape from me anymore.”

 

 

Kibum’s face lost its colors for a moment, until he noticed the King was smiling. He wasn’t scolding or threatening him, only… joking ? Clearing his throat, he nodded and used the towel to wash at least his face and hands, before standing up. Minho imitated him and they left the tent together, stopping near the cart to open the Prince’s trunk : the latter took so many things that his husband had to give him some help, carrying his shoes and emerald green bathrobe for him. 

 

The King smiled as he followed a really awkward Kibum, who kept asking him with a tiny voice not to look at him while he was bathing. He was saying that he wouldn’t take long, that he just had to properly wash his hair… but Minho wasn’t listening anymore. He was hearing, but not listening ; he loved his husband’s voice, but he couldn’t say why. The more he spoke, the more he found the sound beautiful.

 

When he wasn’t shouting with anger or nagging at his young companion, the Prince’s voice was almost as low as his, with its timbre unusual yet imbued with a hidden gentleness. The sovereign would always feel a pinch in his chest when a sob would break this voice, he only wanted to hear it flawlessly. 

 

When they arrived at the river, he kept his word and turned over to show his back to Kibum. The latter warned him that he was undressing, and asked him to make sure no one from the camp was looking… which made Minho quietly laugh. But he promised. Staring straight in front of him, he heard a rustling of clothes followed by the sound of footsteps on the grass. Then, he heard the water.

 

Without even seeing the scene, he could perfectly imagine the process of his husband slowly entering water, so cold he was sometimes hissing and whispering “cold, cold, cold” as if it would bring him some warmth. The King kept smiling, but he soon found himself blushing… or was he really ? His cheekbones felt… hot. It was like despite the coolness of this spring evening, he couldn’t feel cold on his face anymore.

 

The more he was thinking about it, the more he heard the water moving behind him. He felt the irrepressible wish to have a look, but he was a man of his word : he wouldn’t look. But he regretted making this promise, deeply. The warmth on his cheeks grew even more intense as he realized what he was thinking about.

 

 

“I am almost done, your Highness.” He heard the beautiful voice saying.

 

“It is all right.”

 

 

Minho cleared his throat and chose to close his eyes to focus on something else. But it was a bad idea, for the first thing that appeared in his mind at that moment was that scene he had shared with the Prince in his own quarters. That evening… when the latter had come to him, asking for mercy when he had just discovered the adultery. It was so clear, he could remember the beautiful silhouette standing in front of him, with a milky skin and this so thin night shirt covering his body until the thighs… 

 

 

“Your Highness ?”

 

 

The King snapped out of it when he was being called, and he slightly turned his head to notice that Kibum was standing behind him. 

 

 

“Can I please have my robe ?”

 

 

Turning over, Minho found his husband hiding behind his towel, his long hair soaked and falling like a dark waterfall on his shoulder. Swallowing with difficulty, the sovereign approached the Prince and made sure not to look down when he was close enough to peek in. With gentleness as always, he put the robe on Kibum’s shoulders and watched him offer him his back to close it by himself, dropping the towel.

 

Only a second after, both men were facing each other again, and they exchanged a tiny smile. 

 

 

“You will catch a cold with your wet hair, let us go back inside.” The King said. “I think we still have to talk.”

 

 

The Prince nodded and picked the soaked cloth up, quickly wiping his feet before slipping his shoes on. His husband and him stood next to each other as they walked back towards the camp, heading straight to the royal tent. There was no sign of Taemin nor the General around, but it somehow reassured Kibum… his friend certainly was in good hands, he would see him later.

 

When the warmth and comfort of the tent welcomed him again, he let a low sigh out and noticed his trunk on the floor, in a corner. He immediately went to kneel before it and grabbed his brush and his own towel : with delight, he wrung his now clean and soft hair, before untangling them with less struggle than earlier. He didn’t see his husband looking at him, while the latter was leaning on the table with the map and figurines.

 

When he looked up, they both exchanged a stare before looking away, and the King cleared his throat before paying attention to the large piece of paper. Slowly, Kibum approached the table and glanced at the position of each wooden piece standing here and there.

 

 

“What do these represent ?” He politely asked, even though he already knew.

 

“We are here, where there are a few pieces gathering.” Minho explained, showing with his finger. “This is the camp. You see, the forest really is near, and these pieces are the few soldiers I took with me to fetch you.”

 

“Fetch me…? You knew I was…?”

 

“Yes, I knew, but not for long. I sent three scouts inside the forest and remind at its entrance, they had to ring the horn if anything bad happened… and as you know, they rang it.”

 

“I remember, indeed…”

 

“So the General and I immediately ran in the woods to join you, with reinforcements, because it could only mean that the bandits had found you before us.”

 

 

The Prince nodded and lowered his eyes, playing with the laces of his robe. So his husband had known about him following the convoy… but how ? He had made sure that he couldn’t be seen behind them, himself couldn’t distinguish them since he had let a very large gap between them. This was beyond inconceivable, even more when the King had said he hadn’t known for long… 

 

 

“How…” Kibum started, hesitating a bit. “How did you know I was behind you ? Did you… see me ?”

 

“No, but in the future you will know that none of my employees hide things from me when it actually concerns me.” Minho replied, grabbing a little unsealed scroll from under the table and handing them to his husband. “I saw it late, though, because Heechul did it on purpose.”

 

 

Frowning, the other man took the paper and rolled it out to read a short message. _Your Highness, I have to warn you about this considerable issue : the Prince left the palace and is following you. He asked for my help and I could not refuse, however he did not force me to. I will wait for your return to receive my punishment._

 

 

“Heechul…” Kibum sighed and looked up. “Please, your Highness, he said the truth. I did not force him to help me sneaking out of the palace… I promised him he would not suffer from my own mistake, I do not understand…”

 

“My gardener is one of my most loyal employees.” Minho said. “But he is also extremely… how to say it, he is a free spirit. He left this message in my trunk, on top of all my belongings. I could only discover it when we set up camp.”

 

“I see…”

 

“Fortunately, bandits did not attack us in the forest because we were more than them. But we knew they were here, so when I read this… we did not see you behind so by the time you would arrive to the woods, it would have been night. We could not leave you there on your own. I could not.”

 

“Thank you, your Highness… I am beyond sorry, I should have believed your words when you talked about these thieves, back in Jinju. I accused you of lying and I feel really shameful…”

 

“My Prince… I would be truly lying if I stick to this one and only reason behind my decision to remove you of this journey. Because… even though the presence of bandits was all true, I used it as a pretext, just as you said.”

 

“I beg your pardon…?”

 

 

The King didn’t reply straightaway, he pointed the mattress out to invite his husband to sit. Kibum did as told and he was joined by his husband, who seemed extremely uncomfortable with what he was about to reveal. He took a moment to ponder the truth, and to think about the way to formulate it without hurting the other man.

 

But it was a waste of time, the truth was hurtful.

 

 

“The truth is…” Minho started. “The Prince Siwon of Dongjeo expressly asked for you to be removed. It was not my decision.”

 

“Excuse me…?” The Prince frowned, leaning a bit his head to the side. “He refused to see me ? Why ?”

 

“The reason is so stupid, I had to ask my private council for their advices before agreeing with this nonsense.”

 

“Please, your Highness, I need to know… I was so angry at you, I will never forgive myself if you do not tell me how it was not your fault. Please…”

 

“Dongjeo is… the most devout kingdom. You already know the legend telling that the mountain rose by itself, giving way to a sacred place for a realm to be built. Well… the kingdom never accepted the news of our marriage, they rejected it without caring about its political aspect.”

 

“Because we are two men…”

 

“Yes, that is why. Their letter was extremely rude, saying that what we had done was an outrage to the Gods, and that the peace between Jinju and Dongjeo could have been annulled at the moment we exchanged our vows.”

 

“Then, why are you travelling ?”

 

“Because, as pious as he is, Prince Siwon wanted to show his mercy just like the gods would. He gave me a condition to maintain peace : he would only welcome me.”

 

 

Kibum listened carefully and he straightened up at the King’s last words. Hearing such stupidity, he regretted his husband’s pretext, which was in the end way much more valid. But he remembered his lessons about Dongjeo, the one Jonghyun dispensed a few months before : the kingdom built at the foot of the Gods’ Mountain. As hypocritical as it could be, its rulers refuse to call themselves King and Queen in a matter of humility… but they were acting as if they were given an extra power from the Gods themselves. 

 

He had thought that his teacher was exaggerating, and he wished he had. Now, he was putting his husband in an awkward situation, and the peace between Jinju and another kingdom at risk.

 

 

“My decision was beyond stupid, then.” He admitted. “I thought you did not want me standing next to you to represent Jinju, and even though I would somehow understand it… it hurt me. But now I realize I am putting you in an embarrassing situation.”

 

“This would not be the first time, right ?” Minho replied with a smile, showing that he was not holding a grudge. “But I am at fault too. I knew it would hurt you, for I got to learn a bit about you these past few weeks. I feel delighted to see how much you wish to invest yourself in our kingdom.”

 

“May I… tell you my deepest thoughts about this situation ?”

 

“Of course, please go ahead. I already told you that your honest opinions are welcomed and needed.”

 

“Then… Your Highness, I know you might think about sending me back to Jinju with a small escort. And you would do right, because my presence would put the peace at risk, am I right ?”

 

“Yes. Continue.”

 

“I suggest we ignore the rules. After all, even if we did not want this at first, we are in this together, isn't it ? I know this marriage is political, but I promise you I would stick to my position and accept my responsibilities by ruling next to you the time needed… The Prince of Dongjeo must accept me. If he accepts you, then he accepts me. He has to, because you are not ruling alone.”

 

 

The King listened to his husband with care, never breaking the eye contact with. The two facets this man was showing him were amazing : he could either seem fragile, over sensitive and lacking of self-confidence, or the perfect opposite, a figure of self-confidence and of wisdom. Nevertheless, he was as young as himself… and to find a balance between these two different personalities was still an ordeal.

 

But when Kibum was talking like a Prince, like a man who knew he had political responsibilities… Minho was amazed and hung on every word he pronounced. He admired him and his capacity for thinking so fast and wisely at a same time. It was like a whole new husband he had in front of him, every single time, and it was intriguing him. 

 

The young Prince was able to fix his own mistake with such ease ! Yet, it seemed he wasn’t conscious of this gem of his. And at that moment, the King added something else to his secret list of things he wished more than anything : it wasn’t only about making Kibum  keep smiling, but also to help him finding and embracing himself fully, without any hesitations.

 

And to do that, he needed to proudly show him to his realm.

 

 

“You are right, my Prince.” He ended up saying after losing himself in his thoughts for a moment. “You are ruling by my side, and you have your place at any meeting concerning peace.”

 

“Do you… agree with me ?” Kibum raised his eyebrows, he was expecting the King to show himself reluctant.

 

“This would not be the first time either. But before we head together to Dongjeo to make peace, or at least to try… I think there is a way much more important peace to make.”

 

“Your Highness ?”

 

“Peace between us.” 

 

 

The so honest words made the Prince shiver and didn’t find anything to answer, his lips parted, then either closing or opening, without a sound. Minho slightly laughed, letting small wrinkles appear at the corners of his eyes, beautiful. Kibum smiled, more than usual, and his husband found himself contemplating his small dimples… it was the first time he was seeing them so closely.

 

 

“Are we in bad terms, your Highness ?” The black haired man asked, the tone of his voice willing to tease, in his way.

 

“Well we could, and actually, we should.” The other responded, playing the game. “After all, we went into such negative situations since we got married, I believe we truly angered the Gods.”

 

“Then it may be the right time to show them that we do not believe in this.”

 

“I agree. So… we are in this together ? You will not refute my orders again ?”

 

“I will not, if you promise not to remove me of anything, anymore.”

 

“Then we can make peace. I will keep you with me everywhere.”

 

 

Kibum shyly smiled and when he took the hand Minho was offering him, he was suddenly carried away to that evening in the ball room. This simple contact stimulated his memory and reminded him of the waltz they had shared in front of numerous nobles of their kingdom. The way the King had accepted his awkward proposal, held him close and never let go of him.

 

All of this in front of his subjects, who despised him for somehow being the keys-keeper of their sovereign’s prison. Them, who only saw in him a person who had forced the most powerful man of all the realm to bring shame upon himself.

 

But he realized through this hands shaking and the memory it drew, that Minho had never looked at him that way. He had never made him regret their marriage, it had always been the contrary. The first one trying to make him feel comfortable, at home, smiling at him and making him smile again. Oh, it was only a slight success for the moment, there still was a lot of work to accomplish for Kibum to feel like he fully belonged to this space.

 

But this gentle move for peace coming from both him and his husband made his heart flutter, just like after this wonderful waltz. Once again, he couldn’t hear anything but his heartbeat, while he returned the King’s smile… before the latter put an end to this strangely appeasing and pleasurable moment.

 

 

“Now, I suggest we have dinner and a good night of sleep.” Minho said, letting go of his Prince’s hand without any brutality. “A long journey awaits us tomorrow, and we will leave at dawn.”

 

“Yes, your Highness.” Kibum replied. “Please give me a moment to get dressed for the night and… for that matter… I might have completely forgotten about a mattress…”

 

“Indeed, I noticed your cart was not really filled with camp material. You can have mine.”

 

“Yours ? But where will you sleep ? Not on the floor, I hope, because I will not let you do this.”

 

“We unfortunately do not have another choice, my Prince.”

 

“Of course we have one, let us share this mattress. It is large enough for two, there will even be a space between us.”

 

“Are you… Are you sure ? I mean, we do not know each other a lot yet.”

 

“Your Highness, I slept with men, it will not be embarrassing to me.”

 

 

When the King raised his eyebrows and suddenly got his cheeks tinted with red, the Prince realized what he had just said… and the potential double meaning. He blushed in his turn and immediately shook his hands in front of him in a denying way.

 

 

“N-No ! I mean, not… well actually yes, but no !” He started to say, only digging himself deeper and hiding his face behind his hands. “I mean I already shared a bed with men without doing anything else than sleeping and…”

 

“It is fine.” Minho laughed heartily, his voice loud and not tinted with any kind of mocking. “We will share, and for your comfort I will wear pants.”

 

“You usually do not…? No, please do not answer this, it was inappropriate to ask, by the Gods… I will just… go, and have dinner ! Quietly, without talking, for everyone’s well-being. Do not listen to me, your Highness.”

 

“You are amusing… and, my Prince ?”

 

 

Kibum had already stood up and was hastily walking towards the entrance of the tent. He stopped any move when he was called, and he prayed that he would not make a laughing stock of himself. He slowly turned over, only to be welcomed by a warm smile on his husband’s face.

 

 

“Forget about that pompous _your Highness_ , will you ?” The King asked.

 

 

The Prince raised his eyebrows and remained quiet for a few seconds, until his own lips drew a tiny smile.

 

 

“All right, my King.” He replied before leaving an all positively flustered Minho on his bed, while himself went to look for Taemin to hide himself.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next three days of journey through the land flew by with more positivity, everyone sensing how the atmosphere between the King and the Prince had changed after the incident. None could deny that the fear of the sovereign for his husband’s life had been real, and they had all found themselves admiring and respectful about it. The way Minho had announced that the Prince and his companion would stay with them, he had been so firm and shown himself so proud than no soldier had tried to contest. 

 

During the second day, a few young soldiers had made the most of a break to train in sword fight. Since Taemin had observed them and eventually joined them, it had pushed the General to stop ignoring him : Jinki had stayed away, only watching his apprentice fighting with his seniors. Bit by bit, he had stepped in by giving him some advices like “your elbow” or “don’t look at your feet”.

 

The King had smiled when his old friend had ended up joining the fight, teaching both Taemin and the soldiers. Even Kibum, who had always shown himself reluctant, had enjoyed watching the training before they had to hit the road again. For it had been long, Minho had allowed his husband to sometimes change of way of travelling. One day he was sitting in the chariot with him, another one he was riding Mano next to it. Whatever it was, the sovereign was never afar, always keeping an eye on him.

 

This, until they had arrived to the doors of Dongjeo.

 

It was indeed known for its mountain and people’s devotion… the Prince had felt a bit nauseous when the horizon had been hidden by the immense mount, and even more considering they had reached the kingdom late in the evening. The moon crescent was almost unnoticeable, only its vast halo was letting one know about its presence. 

 

The royal convey had crossed the village and town until the castle’s archway. There, the sentries had first been unsure about letting them enter, for they did not know who Kibum was, but a simple stare from Minho had solved everything. They had entered the princely place and were now waiting behind the Throne Room’s door to be announced.

 

As usual, the King was wearing the colors of Jinju, his red coat covered with golden symbols and edging and his hat majestic. Standing next to him with not less dignity, the Prince had judiciously chosen to wear Dongjeo’s colors : his sleeveless coat was as black as the night sky, decorated with golden and silver symbols, on top of a pale pink shirt with only long and large sleeves being visible. To brighten his outfit up, he was wearing a necklace made of about forty pearls of Jinju.

 

They inspired respect.

 

 

“Will you let me talk, my Prince, or should I expect you to step in ?” Minho asked with a crooked grin.

 

“This will depends on how I will be welcomed, my King.” Kibum replied, straightening up even more.

 

“Your Highness, your Grace…” The General of Dongjeo’s rulers called them as he came back from the Throne Room through a small service entrance. “Prince Siwon and Princes Yoona will receive you.”

 

 

Both royals nodded and waited for the huge doors to open in front of them. Once the way was freed, they walked in together, their steps synchronized as they were followed by their escort, Jinki leading them. They all went back up the entire room, and when the King and Prince stopped to bow, they were immediately imitated. The slight difference was that when both men only bowed their head and their upper body, soldiers fully bowed.

 

As an answer, Dongjeo’s rulers stood up from their respectif throne and bowed a bit lower than their guests. When they were eventually face to face, Kibum sensed how unwelcome he was, at least by the man.

 

 

“Welcome in Dongjeo, your Highness.” Prince Siwon solemnly said. “My dear wife and I hope your journey went well although it was long.”

 

“Thank you, Lord Siwon, Lady Yoona.” Minho replied, using lower titles to respect the hierarchy. “May I introduce you to the newly crowned Prince of Jinju and my husband, Kim Kibum, previously young Lord of Mongje.”

 

 

Kibum stared at the couple, noticing how the woman seemed uncomfortable next to her husband… who didn’t make a single move to show his disagreement. But this didn’t trouble the Prince at all.

 

 

“I got wind of your uneasiness regarding my presence in Dongjeo, Lord Siwon.” He said with a smile. “However, this was inappropriate of you. As the King’s husband, and even though our marriage does not yield to a ancestral tradition you yielded to yourself — with a really beautiful woman, if I may add this — if you are willing to ensure peace with Jinju, it has to be with both its rulers.”

 

“Please forgive my husband, your Grace.” Lady Yoona said, making a step forwards and superbly ignoring the stare she received from the man standing next to her. “Dongjeo is really pious and a kingdom that wishes for everyone to yield to divine traditions, as you certainly know. We are _both_ beyond grateful to receive the rulers of Jinju, for our kingdom would not have been able to rise without the help of your predecessors, this for centuries. Isn’t it, darling ?”

 

“Sure, sure…” Her husband cleared his throat, his arms behind his back and his face closed. “I suppose I will have to give in to you, your Grace, for the peace I want to keep between my small kingdom and yours.”

 

“I feel delighted to hear this.” Minho stepped in, proudly smiling at his husband before paying attention to the man and woman facing him. “Yet, we will discuss peace and a lot of things tomorrow, if you agree. Our journey has been long and we wish to feel fully rested before addressing you.”

 

“Naturally, your Highness, but I am afraid that we might face an issue…” 

 

 

The Princess of Dongjeo seemed embarrassed as she said those words, and she apologetically looked at Kibum.

 

 

“Since we were not warned about your presence, your Grace, we did not prepare quarters for you…” She explained. “Because of the late hour, our employees already left to their own rooms…”

 

“This will not be a problem, my Lady.” Kibum graciously smiled at her. “If it is for a night, I believe my husband will welcome me in his own quarters. They must be large enough for two.”

 

“Indeed, but there is only one bed, I do not think it is suitable ?”

 

“Do not worry about this, my Lady.” Minho spoke in his turn. “There must be a sofa at the foot of the bed, am I right ? I will sleep there for tonight, until the Prince has his own quarters for the rest of our stay. His companion will stay with my General for this night, too.”

 

“If this is not a bother for you, then I will gladly show you the place. Please follow my lead.”

 

 

Lady Yoona bowed with delicacy and walked down the few steps of the throne’s platform. Her husband wished a good night to his guests before letting her lead them through the castle, followed by Jinki, Taemin and a few soldiers carrying their belongings. They walked along countless corridors and climbed a few stairs before they reached the guests’ wing, where the Princess opened a first door. It was the small quarters dedicated to the King’s General, and so, the Prince’s companion too.

 

Both men thanked the woman for her hospitality and left their masters before entering their room. Minho and Kibum were then led to their own quarters and wished a good night, the Lady showing herself gentle and less cold than her husband. She assured them that Lord Siwon would change his mind, that it was his stress talking for him for now. Both rulers thanked her for her honesty and when she left, they entered the vast bedroom and let the soldiers put their trunks on the floor, near the wardrobe.

 

Once the door was closed, an awkward silence fell on the room. The King and the Prince looked at each other, and without thinking, they started laughing together, making fun of what had happened a few minutes before. The situation had been so awkward, they both had struggles to keep their laughter for later. 

 

After a few minutes, Minho was wearing night pants and grabbed one of the pillows of the bed to put it on the sofa. Hiding behind a beautiful pale pink screen, Kibum was busy removing his outfit to put his nightshirt on. Once he was done, he stepped out from his hideout while removing the pins from his strict ponytail. He frowned when he noticed what his husband was doing.

 

 

“My King, you were speaking seriously ?” He asked, surprised, and Minho turned towards him. “I mean… you are not going to sleep on this, right ?”

 

“And where should I sleep ?” The King asked in return, laughing. 

 

“Well, the bed. We shared a narrow mattress for three days, do you really believe I will let you sleep on a sofa when this bed has space for… five persons ? Please, it is absurd.”

 

 

Without waiting any answer, the Prince rolled his eyes in a way that made his husband smile, and he put the pins on the dressing table. He slipped under the warm covers and positioned himself on his right side, showing his back to the second spot on the mattress. Minho smiled more and took his pillow back, putting it where it belonged and softly taking place behind Kibum.

 

Just as they did in the tent, they lied back-to-back but this time, there was so many space that it felt way much more comfortable. But somehow… both of them were having a sensation of cold on their back. Nevertheless, when the King blowed on the candelabrum standing on the bedside table, they both stared in front of them.

 

And they smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment~


	12. Dongjeo

**Chapter 12 : Dongjeo  
**

 

 

The first rays of sunlight piercing through the curtain woke Kibum up, and he slowly opened his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed and he felt the urge to hide his face in his pillow to protect his still sensitive pupils. Taking a deep breath with his nose, his arms hugged the cushion already filled with his own scent and he stretched his back with an almost imperceptible groan. 

 

That was when he felt his legs being uncovered, and it made him snap out of it. He must have felt hot during the night and kicked the sheet away — fortunately, he was wearing something to sleep. Slowly straightening up, he raised his arm to protect his eyes from the sunlight until they would get used to it, and he frowned when he noticed the empty bed. Minho was nowhere to be seen.

 

Frowning, he took a moment to get used to the light and stared blankly at the mattress. How could have he not heard his husband get up, him who was such a light sleeper ? The Prince yawned and decided to leave the bed in his turn, get dressed and find the King ; he must have left early to let him sleep peacefully, but for sure he wouldn’t meet Dongjeo’s rulers without him. Not after their promise.

 

Kibum slid on the mattress until he could put his feet on the floor, his bare skin relishing the softness and warmth of the carpet. As he stood up and started making the bed like he had been taught to, he heard a noise and raised his head. Within a few seconds, he made out some hustle and bustle coming from the screen, and he squinted. He didn’t have time to check by himself when a manly silhouette appeared from behind the furniture.

 

His eyes met his husband’s, and his cheeks immediately turned hot and red. Minho was standing all-glorious a few steps away from him, still wearing his night pants… and nothing else. His long hair was free, tangled here and there, his front bangs shading his forehead. But what was drawing all the Prince’s attention was his naked chest, from his broad shoulders to his well-sculpted abdominal muscles. His tanned skin was enhanced by the white color of his clothes, and Kibum had to look away to get a grip on himself.

 

This single vision had awakened something inside him, something he knew strongly well… and mornings never helped. 

 

 

“Good morning, my Prince.” The low and hoarse voice came to his ears, and he cursed under his breath.

 

“Good morning…” He answered, making an effort to look up.

 

 

He almost gasped when he noticed that the King had come closer to him, and the warmth on his face grew stronger. 

 

 

“Have you slept well ?” Minho asked, smiling and leaning on to help him with the sheet. “I was about to wake you up and ask for breakfast.”

 

“O-Oh… Yes, sleeping in a bed was delightful.” Kibum managed to answer, returning to his bed work. “What about you ? I hope I did not move too much.”

 

“A bit, I did not know you were the kind to cuddle.”

 

 

The straightforward words caught the Prince off guard and he straightened up abruptly, his foot slipping on the raised corner of the carpet. He grabbed hold on the first thing he could to steady himself, being his husband’s arm, and the latter reacted with an incredible rapidity : he took Kibum’s wrist and pulled it to avoid a fall. But the whole thing went so fast that none of them controlled their strength.

 

Before they could realize it, the Prince bumped into the King’s chest and when he straightened up, their faces got close to each other. With his hand just above his husband’s pectoral, Kibum gulped and looked away, but a pressure on his waist made him slightly jump. Minho had his hand there, holding him tightly after his stumble. After an hesitation, he eventually looked up and their eyes met.

 

But there was something strange, something new in the taller man’s irises.

 

 

“Careful.” He whispered. “Did I say something rude ?”

 

“N-No, my King, it is just…” The other stuttered. “I was not expecting you to use this word. I apologize if I troubled you in your sleep, I tend to move a lot and—”

 

“I did not mind. At all.”

 

 

The King smiled again and leaned on to have his lips close to Kibum’s ear.

 

 

“I would have liked it.” He said, and the second after, he put a soft and warm kiss on his husband’s helix.

 

“M-My King, what are you…” The Prince asked, but a second kiss made him quietly whimper — he was extremely sensitive with his ears.

 

“Would you have liked it too ?”

 

“I was not conscious, I… I w-wish I was…”

 

 

These words escaped his lips without him realizing their significance. The lips that were still grazing his lobe suddenly found their way on the hollow of his neck, and he felt the urge to hold on to the broad shoulders overhanging him. Like a reflex, he titled his head on the side to give Minho a better access to his skin, and bit his lower lip when he felt a warm mouth breathing against his vein.

 

It was like this warmth entered him and followed a quick path to extend to his whole body. A shiver ran down his spine when a manly hand grabbed his thigh and lifted it to make it rest it on a hipbone. Fingers went up his leg and at the same time a butterfly kiss was put on his neck, they made their way up his butt cheek, without stopping, only travelling higher under his night shirt. A gasp escaped his lips and he raised his head to look at the King, who stared down at him with a flame in his pupils. It was like a veil was now almost blinding Kibum, like steam before his eyes, and he returned the stare until he looked down at the fleshy lips… then back to Minho’s eyes.

 

The latter noticed this fast move, and he started reducing the distance between their faces. The Prince lowered his gaze to only stare at those tempting lips, and he waited until they touched his.

 

It was like a burn that woke him up, his body hot and lightly wet with sweat. He opened his eyes and found himself panting in his pillow, his shirt stuck to his back as he was lying on his stomach. The clothing item had certainly followed his body’s movements because it had lifted itself, letting his butt naked. Kibum immediately pulled it to cover himself and he felt a resistance on his back. 

 

He frowned and raised his head, turning it as much as possible to see what was this weight on his body… and discovered a hand, its back resting on his shirt. His eyes followed the wrist, the arm, until he saw Minho lying on his back not far from him. Sleeping. 

 

He stopped moving and just stared at the other man for a moment, making sure he hadn’t woken him up. Once he felt like it, he gently moved on his stomach to the side, until the King’s hand slid from his body to the mattress. As soon as he was _free_ , he escaped the bed and got a grip on himself as he held onto one of the bed’s posts. There, he observed the silhouette lying before his eyes.

 

It would have been the biggest lie ever to say that Minho wasn’t a handsome man. What hit Kibum was the way his upper body, naked, was just as he had seen it a few seconds before in his dream… though he had always made sure not to stare at his husband when the latter would come to bed the past few days, as a matter of not making him uncomfortable. But somehow, his brain had managed to preciously save the peeks he had perhaps taken at the muscular torso… 

 

Enough to give him such a detailed image that it had him turned on in his sleep. But having it right in front of him now was a whole different thing, with a stronger effect. The King’s chest was gently rising when he breathed in, and his face seemed at peace. Not a single frown, his features were relaxed and the Prince made the most of it. He took a better look at those lips he had almost kissed… and smiled when he noticed once again the straight line of the upper one, making it so different from his own.

 

But they were full, and he thought they would certainly cover his… he shook his head to snap out of it and detailed Minho’s face more precisely. His nose was big, but not too much, and sharp. Not a single bump… unlike on his thick neck, where his Adam’s apple was obviously prominent. Kibum swallowed with difficulty and leaned on, putting a knee on the mattress to take a better look at his throat. 

 

There were… two Adam’s apples ? As if one wasn’t enough to make him want to kiss it, there has to be a second one. The Prince leaned more to look at the chin, the jaw, up to the cheekbones and the amazingly long eyelashes. Even with his eyes closed, one could guess they were big and round. Strangely beautiful. 

 

The awake man was about to lean even closer when Minho started to move, taking a deep breath. Kibum hurriedly straightened up and left the bed, trotting about to reach his trunk. He kneeled on the floor and opened the furniture, pretending he wasn’t eyeing his husband just a second before, when he heard a yawn. He waited a few seconds for his cheeks to lose their red tint, and turned his head towards the bed, feigning surprise.

 

 

“Oh, my King.” He said, standing up and putting his robe on to feel more decent — what was completely hypocritical after that dream. “You are awake.”

 

“You are too.” The other man replied, a gentle smile on his lips as he sat up. “Have you been for long ?”

 

“No, only a few minutes. I was about to… to wake you up and ask for breakfast.”

 

“This sounds delightful. Perhaps we should get dressed before.”

 

 

Kibum nodded and turned around to face his trunk, feeling his cheeks go warm again. What had gone through his mind for him to say something he had heard in his dream ?  He mentally cursed himself and grabbed a few clothes before he made his way behind the screen, putting them on. He didn’t hear any other rustle of fabric than his own and understood his husband was waiting for him to be done, so he hurried.

 

It was difficult to take a bath when they were both using the same quarters, and even though the Prince craved one to get rid of his wet dream’s sweat… he would have to get used to it until the end of the day. He would make the most of warm water in his own quarters, once the evening would come, and he really needed to talk with Taemin.

 

Once he was fully dressed, he walked away from the screen and found the King offering him his back as he stood before the window. He seemed lost in his contemplation of the castle’s yard, but what caught the Prince’s eye was the long mark on his back. Frowning, he quietly made a few steps closer, and refrained himself from gasping when he realized it was a scar. An old wound, obviously looking like a cut, that was tracing a line from the back of his neck to his right side, weirdly avoiding the shoulder blade. 

 

It wasn’t reddish at all, just a line in relief on the tanned skin of his bare, muscular back. It didn’t seem to bother him in any way, considering how graceful he was fighting during his duelings with the General. But Kibum shivered at the thought that it must have hurt like crazy when it had happened. He himself had often got hurt with some cuts, with a needle or even a knife, but never to that extend. And for such a long wound to be on his back… Minho couldn’t have made it himself.

 

The Prince refrained his curiosity from making him touch it, and he shook his head at the sudden thought that it was making his husband even more appealing. This morning definitely wasn’t going easy on him, being in the same room as Minho didn’t help either. He cleared his throat to notify the King about his presence, the latter immediately turning his head to look at him.

 

 

“I am done.” Kibum said. “I will go find Taemin for my hair, so you can also have your privacy. Should I warn the General that you are awake ?”

 

“Oh, please do.” The King replied, nodding. “Knowing him, he is already waiting at his door, if not at ours.”

 

“All right. I will send Taemin to ask for breakfast before I come back. We… We will take it here, right ?”

 

“With pleasure, my Prince. I will see you really soon then, please give my regards to your companion.”

 

“I will, my King.”

 

 

With these words, Kibum took a small coffer out of his second trunk, that contained everything needed to tame his long and rebellious hair. When he left the quarters, he almost screamed with fear when he noticed that, indeed, Jinki was leaning against the wall. He jumped with surprise but the soldier was quick to put a hand under the object so it couldn’t fall because of the sudden shock. 

 

 

“By the Gods…” The Prince exhaled before he got a grip on himself. “Do you ever sleep ?”

 

“Just the necessary time, your Grace.” The General said, hiding his smile as he felt amused by Kibum’s scare. “Is his Highness awake ?”

 

“Yes he is, and moreover, waiting for you. Please do not appear this way in front of me again, I have a weak heart.”

 

“I apologize if my looks scare you so much, your Grace.”

 

“Oh, are we going playful now ? Please General, just join the King. And stop telling nonsense, you are a very handsome man.”

 

 

Jinki stood gaping, dumbfounded, while Kibum didn’t hide a smirk as he made his way towards the bedroom where he would find his companion. He didn’t know why, but he really enjoyed catching such a serious man off guard : it was pretty amusing to see his reaction ! And he was sure the General was really quick to tell Minho about how mistreated he was. Even funnier !

 

He walked faster through the long corridor, until he reached the door Princess Yoona had showed first the day before. That was when his serious self came back, as he bursted in to find Taemin still on the bed, not fully awake yet.

 

 

“Taemin, I don’t know what’s happening to me.” He said before closing the door behind him.

 

 

On the other side of the wing, Jinki’s mind went even blanker when he entered the royal quarters. He saw his friend standing near the window, breathing deeply as to control himself.

 

 

“Minho ?” He called, closing the door and approaching. “Are you fine ?”

 

“Hyung, I’m not sure about what’s happening to me.” The King said as he turned around and made the General widen his eyes at the show.

 

“Minho, don’t tell me you’re having such a boner after waking up next to the Prince.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jinki was walking behind the two sovereigns, who were making their way towards the meeting room of Dongjeo’s castle. His usual solemnity was disturbed by the confession his childhood friend had made earlier in the quarters, a few minutes before the Prince had come back to share breakfast. And he didn’t know what to think about it, for it was the first time ever Minho and him were talking about something as personal as this.

 

Seeing him with an erection wasn’t the most serious issue, it had happened before since they had often slept in the same room after spending too much time talking. The General was so used to sleep on a couch thanks to these long years of friendship with the King, and obviously when their bodies had started to change, they had seen each other. It had never been something shameful to both of them, just like soldiers who would shower all together.

 

But what was more concerning was that it hadn’t been an _usual_ morning erection, for the — not so — pure and simple reason that the King had reacted to his husband’s presence next to him. Strangely, the tent’s mattress had had them closer than the royal bed and it hadn’t happened, perhaps because it hadn’t been as comfortable for them to relax enough. 

 

Minho had confessed him that, when he had woken up at first, it had been because of the sound of a voice. He was such a heavy sleeper, he himself hadn’t understood how it had been possible. But it had happened, and when he had moved on the bed to look behind him, he had _seen_ and _heard._

 

He had seen Kibum moving from his side to his stomach, raising his arms to catch his pillow, and this simple movement had pulled his night shirt up his thighs… and butt. Before the King had had the reflex to look away with his cheeks already as hot as a blaze, the sound had resounded again : the Prince, humming with comfort in his sleep. Or had it really been comfort ? Because the slight sound that had escaped his lips afterwards had come like something extremely erotic to Minho’s ear.

 

That had been when his morning boner had started growing harder and before he could have hid it better, Kibum had made a move, showing he was waking up. With a last reflex, the King had lied on his back — the worst position to hide such a thing — and covered his parts with his hand… the other one falling on the other man’s back and making him freeze. He hadn’t been able to remove it, had it been an unknown strength disallowing him to or just himself knowing that it would have betrayed him.

 

And then, just like this, he had feigned to sleep. Very poorly, he had said, he hadn’t been able to control his steady breathing for long as he had felt the Prince… observing him. What for ? He didn’t know, yet he had kept his boner for long minutes, until his friend had told him to _fucking make it disappear_ and left the room for a moment. And despite himself, the King had heard this voice he loved so much, resounding in his ears during all the process.

 

Kibum’s return in the room had been extremely awkward but, thanks the Gods, he hadn’t seemed to notice it. He had started talking about how the air of the mountain was fresh and ruining his hair, and both husbands had taken their breakfast in peace, Minho slowly but surely putting his previous _adventure_ aside.

 

Now they were both waiting behind the meeting room’s door, and Jinki snapped out of his thoughts when they were announced. Jinju’s rulers entered a splendid room, long and narrow, with fair pink carpets and tapestries representing the history of Dongjeo’s rising. It exuded politics, Kibum said to himself, but the colors matched well so it came out prettily. At the exact center of the room, a long table was symmetrically placed, with six chairs on either side of the presiding seat.

 

There, was sitting Prince Siwon, with his wife on his left. They both stood up and bowed to greet Minho and Kibum, who bowed their head only before they took their seat. As the tradition wished it, the King sat on the host’s right, while his bride — in this case, his husband — went to sit next to Princess Yoona. She welcomed him by her side with a warm smile, what made the Prince feel a bit more comfortable.

 

 

“We hope you spent a good night despite the discomfort, your Highness.” The host solemnly said. “Your Grace, your own quarters will be ready during the day, our employees are already cleaning them.”

 

“Thank you, Lord Siwon.” Kibum nodded. 

 

“Now, let us begin our so awaited meeting. Hopefully, the peace between Dongjeo and Jinju will be maintained.”

 

“There is no reason it will not be maintained, my Lord.” Minho said with a smile. “After all, I consider that by accepting my husband under your roof, you accept his status as the Prince.”

 

“I-I do, your Highness. I confess this idea of a marriage of this nature was not enchanting me when I first heard of it, but Prince Kibum’s manners undoubtedly showed me that he is not discrediting your kingdom’s magnificence.”

 

 

The aforesaid Prince refrained himself from coughing, these so fawning words resounding to his ears like an extremely unpleasant grinding noise. This man really was playing God with his meaningless mercy and sweet words… _ass-licker_ , he thought. But by the way Minho was looking at him with empty eyes, Kibum knew he wasn’t fooled : Princess Yoona had just managed to soothe her husband to make him behave.

 

 

“He is not, indeed.” The King confirmed, his firm tone combined to his low voice sending shivers through his husband’s spine. “Prince Kibum is considering his whole new status with a seriousness I could not hope from anyone else, and our kingdom’s well-being rests upon his fair analysis of what our people needs.”

 

“We have no doubt on this, your Highness.” The Princess said before turning her head towards Kibum. “The news of your surprising marriage made my husband furious, but know that my sister, the Lady of Baemyeong, cannot wait to encounter you.”

 

“Oh, you are from the royal family of Baemyeong, my Lady ?” The Prince raised his eyebrows, unable to hide his surprise.

 

“Yes, I am the younger sister of Lady Taeyeon, who inherited of the kingdom when our parents passed away.”

 

“I offer you my condolences, this must have been a horrible loss to your family.”

 

“It has.” Lord Siwon spoke in before his wife could properly reply. “On this point, your Grace, I think I remember that you lost your sister recently ?”

 

 

Because of these words being told out of the blue, Kibum grew pale. His right hand discreetly made its way to his left wrist under his sleeve, seeming to rub something as he cleared his throat. On his seat, Minho frowned and looked at him, noticing this gesture and his discomfort, and stepping in himself.

 

 

“Perhaps this blunt question could have been kept to yourself, my Lord.” He said. “This tragedy is still fresh and I believe the Prince is not able to give you an answer.”

 

“Oh, I apologise, your Highness.” The host replied, despite his words sounded fake. “I just wished to offer Dongjeo’s condolences, for this loss is the reason of his Grace’s presence among us.”

 

“I thank you, my Lord…” Kibum said, his voice low and cracking on the last word, what made the King’s heart sink. 

 

“Now, if we could go back to our business.”

 

 

Minho’s demand was granted, and the four rulers discussed for almost two long hours about how the peace agreement could be reviewed now that Jinju had a new sovereign. Both King and Prince made the biggest effort they had ever made to ignore the subtle cutting remarks of Siwon’s sharp tongue, until his own wife unashamedly called him out and ordered him to show himself competent.

 

Kibum was definitely grateful to the woman, who remained sweet and reassuring although her husband was extremely rude from times to times. Perhaps it was the blood of Baemyeong running through her veins that made her so humble yet so powerful ; the Prince couldn’t wait to meet her sister, who must be even more impressive since she was a ruler. 

 

Once the agreement was written down and everyone had applied their sign, the meeting ended and employees cleared the table in no time, to make space for lunch. No sooner said than done, delicious dishes were offered to the rulers and they ate with a good appetite. They noticed there was no meat at all, and the Princess giggled at their wonder : she explained that living at the foot of a mountain didn’t give them a lot of game, but they would often have freshwater fish for dinner.

 

Kibum’s eyes started sparkling and Minho immediately kept this information in a corner of his head : his husband loved fish. Once their lunch was over, they all headed outside the castle to take a digestive walk, surrounded by the royal escort. Siwon desperately wanted to show them the kingdom’s mines, well known for the huge amount of gemstones encrusted in their walls.

 

The Prince had noticed that the Lord had some of these gemstones cut into countless small jewels sewed to his outfit, while the Lady wore them on her tiara, earrings and necklace. He was wearing Jinju’s pearls himself, and even though he really liked gems… he found pearls way prettier and simple. After a moment, they arrived at the foot of the Gods’ Mountain, and Siwon handed everyone a metallic helmet with leather laces under the chin.

 

 

“Gemstones are even covering the ceiling and they sometimes fall.” He explained while helping his wife to tie hers. “No one enters one of the mines without a helmet, since one of my miners got his head severely pierced by a diamond.”

 

 

 _A diamond, if you please !_ Kibum once again refrained himself from snorting and rolling his eyes at the same time, and his annoyance turned into amusement when he noticed Minho struggling with his helmet. After he was done with his, he approached his husband and gave a soft tap on his hand to make him give up. With care, he asked him to raise his head and tied the lace.

 

 

“See, Lord Siwon, I am beyond useful for the sake of Jinju.” He then teased the pretentious man. “Without me, perhaps our people would have lost their king because of a diamond.”

 

 

Lord Siwon’s face turned furious red as his own wife and the King laughed out loud at the Prince’s audacity. Without according him any answer, the host asked them to follow him and they all made their way to the inside of the front mine, the biggest one. Obviously it was dark, the entry not allowing enough light to come inside, and a few soldiers immediately lighted a few torches placed in a semi circle. 

 

Once they could see better, Minho and Kibum couldn’t hide their amazement as they gasped. There, above their head, the whole mine was shaped like a dome encrusted with hundreds, if not thousands small gems from different colors. The only thing in common all of the stones had was their brilliance : thanks to the light of the torches, fire was reverberating in diamonds, emeralds, sapphires and rubies, and their warm colors were decorating the walls beautifully.

 

It wasn’t as symmetrical as the decoration inside the castle, but this natural aleatory disposition was charming. Lord Siwon smirked with pride as he enjoyed the way his guests were surprised and enthralled by what he possessed. 

 

 

“We have a total of four mines where our miners work all day.” He proudly said. “As you can see, the mountain provides a lot of gems all by itself, and we are beyond blessed to be able to collect them. Nevertheless, some big ones refuse to fall in our hands, so we believe that the Gods choose what they want to give us.”

 

“And what do you do with all the stones you are _graciously_ allowed to take ?” Kibum asked, truly unable to remain courteous.

 

“This, your Grace, is something I will have to show you, there is no word to describe our work.”

 

 

The man invited them to follow him, and while they weren’t observed, Minho gave a slight tap on his husband arm. The Prince looked at him and smiled when he saw the King frowning towards him… before he quietly snorted and rolled his eyes. Even though he wanted to discreetly ask him to watch his words, he couldn’t help but agree with him. Lord Siwon really had a big head.

 

As soon as they were outside again, they removed the helmets and walked to the enclosure of the castle. They were led to a building that looked like a workshop : smoke was escaping the chimney stack and the closer they got, the hotter it felt. It was a forge. Before they could enter, they were handed some thick clothes to protect their faces from the smoke and heavy atmosphere.

 

Inside, three men were busy filling what Kibum decided to call a _forging tin_ , with melted gold or silver, or giving a form to now solidified thin shaft with tiny tools. It was far from the idea he had made of blacksmiths : no big anvils, no massive hammers slamming against whit hot metal. It was the complete opposite : the workers were extremely precise and their gestures were light and gracious.

 

Lord Siwon proposed them to observe one of the men, who had finished a golden ring and was slowly heating it on one spot to encrust a round shaped emerald he was holding with tweezers. Once the gem seemed to not move anymore, he used a extremely thin shaft to take the hot gold at the base of the stone, and shape four arms to hold it. Quickly after, the blacksmith plunged the ring in cold water to stop the heat and softly wiped it before he showed it to his master.

 

 

“See ? It is not finished yet, but this is what we do with our gems.” The Lord explained. “My men can do any piece of jewelry, and they also forge our swords’ pommels.”

 

“Do you take orders, my Lord ?” Minho asked with a smile. “It would bring me great delight to offer some of these beautiful works of art.”

 

“Naturally, your Highness ! What would please you ?”

 

“My dear mother adores sapphires and silver necklaces. She likes to wear simple clothes to wear as much jewels as she can.”

 

“Then it will be my pleasure to get one ready for you before your departure. Anything else, perhaps ?”

 

“Let me think… A hairpin, the most beautiful you can create, with emeralds.”

 

“Gold, or rather silver ?”

 

“Both. I want two of them.”

 

“Very well, your Highness. My darling, could you please show our guests around while I talk with our workers ?”

 

“For sure.”

 

 

Princess Yoona smiled to her guests before the three of them left the forge and removed the cloth from their face, relishing the fresh air. As she led them in the gardens and talked a lot about how it had been arranged over the years, Kibum seemed lost in his thoughts until something hit him. He put his hand on his husband’s arm to make him stop, just a few seconds so they were a bit more apart from their kind host.

 

Minho looked at him with a frown, feeling concerned.

 

 

“Is everything all right, my Prince ?” He asked.

 

“My King, I think you made a mistake with your order.” His husband said. “You asked for emeralds but I am sure I once heard the Queen say she didn’t like green on her jewels.”

 

“Oh. Do not worry, these hairpins are not for my mother.”

 

 

Saying this, the King smiled and stared at him for a few seconds before he started walking again, making the most of Kibum’s hand on his arm to lead him. The latter opened his mouth as he pondered the last sentence, and he gasped when he understood these two jewels were intended for him.

 

 

“Your Highness !” He cried with an exaggerated despair, what drew the Princess’ attention. “You really need to stop lavishing gifts on me !”

 

“And why should I ?” Minho smiled, holding a laugh back when he noticed Yoona hiding her own smile.

 

“Because it is too much ! How can I befriend your mother if you give her one present, and give me two ? This does not sound right.”

 

“Please, leave my mother out of this when we both know you are just looking for an excuse to pretend refusing what you are so delighted to receive.”

 

“This…”

 

“If I were you, your Highness…” The woman politely interrupted the useless blathering of the Prince. “I would order a third thing to make him quiet.”

 

“What a delicious idea, my Lady. What about earrings, my Prince ? Do you like them ?”

 

“I am not talking with you anymore.”

 

 

Kibum’s dramatic reaction made his husband and their host laugh out loud, and even though he deeply wanted to ignore them, the Prince ended up joining them. They didn’t know why, but they were in a really good mood that day, and the presence of Princess Yoona was making the atmosphere even more light and enjoyable. Unlike her husband, she was sweet and always had intelligent things to say. 

 

When she made a compliment about the harmony of Kibum’s clothes, Minho feigned a huge sigh, saying that he was now left out. It made his husband laugh and the King felt his heart flutter even more than before ; hearing this beautiful voice was already a thing, but his laugh… it was like everything else didn’t matter anymore.

 

The afternoon went faster than they had planned, and they all ended up in the yard where Dongjeo’s soldiers were training. There, they witnessed a scene they weren’t expecting for anything in the world : all soldiers were circling two men dueling with wooden swords. The crowd obviously was split in two supporting teams, but the duel wasn’t meant to be a settling of scores.

 

 

“Hyung !” A familiar voice came from behind. “Did they start already ? Oh no, they didn’t wait for me !”

 

“Taemin, what is happening down there ?” Kibum asked to his young friend who reached him, holding a carafe filled with fresh water and a glass. “And what are you doing with all of this ? You’re going to drop it, so stop running.”

 

“It’s amazing hyung ! The soldiers of Dongjeo were training like usual with their General, Sir Ahn Chilhyun. And then, we arrived with Sir Jinki because he wanted to train too. And then—”

 

“Slow down, boy.” Minho laughed. “Please do not tell me that my old friend put himself in trouble.”

 

“Not at all, your Highness ! Soldiers from both kingdoms wondered what a duel between two Generals would look like and they… they sort of defied Sir Ahn and Sir Jinki !”

 

“And they accepted ?” Yoona asked, surprised. “Sir Ahn is not usually someone who agrees to duel for entertainment.”

 

“He did, my Lady, he said it would be a shame if he did not show his guys he could still beat the shit out of—”

 

“Taemin !”

 

 

The Prince cut his friend off and hissed, making the latter realize what he was about to say and genuinely smile. 

 

 

“Well, this should be entertaining.” Minho said with a smile. “Let us watch this. Would you like to bet, my Lady ?”

 

“It would not be suitable for a Princess to bet, your Highness…” The woman said, before she smirked. “Five diamonds on Sir Ahn.”

 

“Ten pearls on Sir Lee.”

 

“And here I am, witnessing the beginning of Jinju’s ruin.” Kibum sighed before he followed everyone closer to the duel.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The four days in Dongjeo had passed so fast that Kibum almost felt sad when he headed to his quarters for the last night before their leaving. He had assured Taemin that he didn’t need any help and had sent him to his own bedroom to rest. He was now alone in his huge bedroom and noticed a fuming bath tub was waiting for him, and a pedestal table next to it with a teapot and a cup.

 

He smiled as he approached, getting rid of his coat and folding it to put it in his trunk. He decided the water seemed too hot to bathe for now, so he took a moment to gather his belongings. He made sure to save his most comfortable clothes for the journey that was awaiting him, and closed one trunk with a sigh. He really wasn’t feeling like leaving, he felt good and appreciated in the company of both his husband and the Princess.

 

Outside Jinju, she had been the only one to show herself immediately tolerant regarding the wedding of two men for the sake of a kingdom, and she had even smiled and laughed when Minho and him had sometimes argued over nothing. It had somehow helped him to feel even more comfortable with his own husband, because without the fear of being criticized, he had made the most the King’s gentleness for him. 

 

Without these four days, he wouldn’t have allowed himself to laugh in his presence, or to even hit his arm when this tall guy was going too far. The more days had passed in Dongjeo, the closer Minho and him had got, and he was really… happy ? about it. Yes, he was happy, and even though the King could sometimes — often — get on his nerves with all those kind thoughts and all, he felt at ease. 

 

They weren’t even back home that he couldn’t wait for their next journey. 

 

Kibum found his thoughts being interrupted by someone knocking at his door and he stood up to walk to it and open it. With surprise, he met Minho, who was standing there with a box in his hands. The Prince returned the smile and moved to let his husband enter.

 

 

“You came on time, my King.” He said as he closed the door. “I was about to take a bath before sleeping.”

 

“I will not be long.” The King replied. “As promised, I have something for you.”

 

“Would you like me to feign surprise ? I have been told I can be a very good actor.”

 

 

Minho laughed and presented the box, slowly holding it from beneath with a hand and the other one opening the lid. There, resting on a black velvet cushion, were the two awaited hairpins. One was golden, shaped as a flower with its heart being a round emerald ; the other was silver and made of two serpentine lines with a river of tiny emeralds running between them. It was beautiful.

 

 

“I believe they will fit very well with most of your outfits.” The King gently said. “I noticed you wear green often, especially this shade of green.”

 

“Yes, emerald green is one of my favorite colors.” Kibum smiled shyly as he took the golden pin in his hand, grazing the gem with his thumb. “I am afraid to break it…”

 

“You will not, Dongjeo’s silversmiths work really hard to create solid pieces of art. Should I put the box in your trunk ?”

 

“Do not bother, my King, I will do it myself. Again… I am very grateful, I do not deserve half of the gifts you give me.”

 

“Of course you deserve them. I am not offering you things because of the duty of a husband, if this is what troubles you.”

 

“Then… why ?”

 

“Because ever since you accepted to rule with me, you are doing so well that I wish to thank you. My first gifts to you were a matter of duty, I must admit it, but it is not the case anymore. I do it because I enjoy doing it, because I want to, as a man more than as a king.”

 

“But I do not have anything to give you…”

 

“It does not matter. You are smiling now, and it is enough. I felt really bad when you came to me, the first day, because I could feel I was stealing your life, your happiness. I never blamed you for being… cold, or distant. But I feel really happy now that you are able to smile and even laugh in my presence.”

 

 

Kibum listened to his husband and his cheekbones turned pink as he looked away for a second. Once again, his uneasiness with words was keeping him quiet, but Minho didn’t look bothered ; it seemed he knew, by only watching him remaining silent and rubbing his wrist.

 

 

“I hope we will stay like this, perhaps we will be even closer with time ?” The King said, putting the box on the bed. “I do not pretend to be the same friend that Taemin or… Sir Jonghyun, are to you, but I would like to get closer to you. This stay at Dongjeo really opened my eyes on the amazing person you are and how I wish for us to maintain this good relationship. And if you agree, we could keep exploring it, with time.”

 

“I-I would not like to steal Sir Jinki’s place as your best friend, my King.” Kibum teased, cursing himself at the same time since he felt useless when he couldn’t say serious words.

 

“It is fine, just like I do not want to steal Taemin’s place. But we can have a different bond.” 

 

“Yes…”

 

“Now… I will leave you, I wish you a good night. We will see each other tomorrow at dawn.”

 

 

The rubbing on his wrist intensified by seconds passing, and Kibum was about to answer when he felt his skin under his nails and not his bracelet anymore. Panicking for a second, he looked toward the floor and didn’t have time to see his precious thing that his husband had already picked it up. The latter was now observing it : it was really simple, a pastel blue ribbon with a clumsy embroidered golden line… and a name.

 

 

“Kim Haneul.” The latter said, before he realized what he was doing and immediately handed the bracelet to the Prince.” My apologies, I did not want to read it, I…”

 

“It is fine, my King…” Kibum said with a sad smile, before he offered his wrist. “Can you please…?”

 

“O-Of course.”

 

 

Minho blushed with embarrassment before he carefully tied the ribbon again around the thin and white wrist. He regretted invading his husband’s privacy just like this, and he was about to leave pondering his act when the Prince’s voice made him stop.

 

 

“It is my sister’s name.” He simply said, and when the King turned around, he saw Kibum caressing the ribbon. “Kim Haneul.”

 

“My Prince, I… I realize I did not apologize on behalf of Lord Siwon when he mentioned her.” The other man said, walking back to him. “It was really inappropriate and I know how you still suffer from your loss. It took me time to be able to mention my father again.”

 

“I know Lord Siwon was trying to hurt me, he does not appreciate my simple existence.”

 

“This bracelet… was it hers ?”

 

“Yes… It was a gift from me, do you see the embroidery ? It is the first I did, when I was seven.”

 

“Really, you did this ? It is beautiful.”

 

“Oh please, it is awful, the line is not straight at all, it is a child’s work. I know it. But I made it for her and she was so happy, she wore it every day. Blue was her favorite color.”

 

“I see. This is why you care so much about it and wear it every day yourself.”

 

“Yes, this is why. I am sorry, I do not know why I am telling you this… it is the past.”

 

“I am glad you told me such an intimate story of yours. I noticed you have been quiet all evening long, I suppose you needed to say something coming from your heart tonight. I am honored you chose me as the person to say it.”

 

 

Kibum smiled and felt the corners of his eyes getting wet, immediately wiping them and apologizing. But his husband told him not to, and when new tears formed, Minho didn’t wait more and for the second time since their first meeting, he pulled him into a warm embrace. He had noticed, a few days before in the tent, that a simple hug was helping the Prince to deal with his hard feelings.

 

So he would hug him every time it was needed, without talking.

 

Time seemed to stop, and curiously, both of them wished it actually could. They shared a long hug, even longer than the first one, the King gently rubbing the Prince’s back. He was starting to feel two hands being put on his own back when someone knocked at the door and forced them to separate.

 

 

“I will leave you, now…” Minho said, clearing his throat. “Have a good night, my Prince.”

 

“Thank you…” Kibum simply replied.

 

 

The taller man looked at the other for a few seconds before he smiled, and put a rebellious strand behind his ear. He then turned away and walked to the door, which he opened on a surprised Taemin holding a few folded clothes. Wishing him a good night, Minho left and walked to his own quarters, his heart fluttering and his lips drawing a smile.

 

He knew his husband’s “thank you” wasn’t only an answer to his “good night”. It was more than that, and somehow, he felt proud and special. As he lied on his bed, he reminisced the past few days and felt a pinch in his heart at the idea of going back home. But he chased it away, promising himself that he would bring this comfortable atmosphere between Kibum and him, back to Jinju with them.

 

He wanted to hear this laugh at home, too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave some comments~


	13. To celebrate you

**Chapter 13 : To celebrate you**

 

 

 

The streets of Jinju were calm, as only the moonlight was lighting the way between the small habitations. The General walked past the houses and discreetly glanced here and there to check if there wasn’t anyone seeking trouble. They had returned from their trip to Dongjeo only a few hours before, but the King had been warned by his mother that during his absence, a riot had begun — or tried to. According to some witnesses’ statements, it had appeared that the perpetrators had been sons of some of the Royal Council members.

 

It was needless to say that Minho and Kibum hadn’t had the time to rest and been busy at the palace, summoning the Council to settle this intolerable issue. Jinki had been in the room with them, listening to the arguments and excuses coming from a few seats and trying not to grab the culprits by the neck to throw them in a jail. It would have been a bigger mess, the King’s words already falling on deaf ears as some men refused to admit they had planned a revolt.

 

It had been all thanks to the Prince that things had started to be sorted out. He quite rightly despised the members of the Council — the old ones at the very least — thus he had proposed the best solution to prove the truth : to summon witnesses from the people. Evidently, his idea had been welcomed with a nascent chaos but he had immediately reduced everyone to silence just like he had done once : his sharp and firm authority had proved his worth once again. When a Lord had even tried to question his position since he had _dared to_ _abandon_ _the_ _kingdom_ , it had been Minho’s turn to step in.

 

Jinki had then been commanded to escort this man outside and go as fast as possible to the village to summon some _trustful_ persons. The General had done as told and thanks to his King’s getaways in Jinju, he perfectly knew which people he had to bring. After hours, it had been decided that the six members of the Council that had pushed their descendants to start a riot, would be dismissed from their post and have their titles annulled. 

 

Once everything had eventually been resolved, Minho had asked his old friend to escort the members of the people to their place and to ensure their safety on the way. This was how Jinki was now walking in the streets after he had accompanied the last person to their home. During his mission, he had carefully listened to what the women behind him were saying, and he still felt dumbfounded as he realized they hadn’t recognized the young man who sometimes visited them.

 

But it was for the best, so he didn’t complain. He was supposed to head back to the palace where his presence must be needed, but he felt the need to check on something before. Or to be more precise, on _someone_. His steps were leading him through the village, making him soon reach the school that was, obviously, empty at such a late hour. He wondered if the young teacher was sleeping already, but he remembered that when he used to live near his students, he had quickly been known as being a night owl.

 

It was curious, but also funny how this coincided with the actual owl around his neck, the simple yet gorgeous pendant notifying about his status. Of course Jinki had seen this symbol before, for the simple fact that Minho had received an education from the best private tutor in the realm. Though it was extremely surprising to have such an as young man as Jonghyun wearing it.

 

When he finally reached the building, the soldier stopped to raise his head, checking if there was light coming from the first floor where the other man lived. But there was none, and he couldn’t make out any movement behind the window either. Disappointment caused a sort of pinch in his chest, and he cleared his throat. Should he still try to knock at the door ? After all, it wasn’t an usual hour for Jonghyun to be in Morpheus’ arms, if he kept his sleeping habits from the time he had lived at the palace.

 

Jinki slowly raised his closed fist, ready to hit the door… but he didn’t make a move. He was trapped between two decisions : the one urging him to notify the teacher of his presence in front of his house, and the one trying to reason and make him go back to his duty. He remained like this for a few seconds, because the actual situation in his own mind was troubling him more than ever. As a soldier, he had to choose reason over feelings, always. 

 

But he wanted to see Jonghyun, he wanted it so bad. He couldn’t explain why but he had sort of… missed him ? When seeing one as often as he saw him, none could remain cold and indifferent. Jinki had never had real friends outside Minho, because he was seeing the King every day ; it wasn’t the same with his soldiers because he was their leader and had to keep authority over them. In a way, the young teacher was the only other person he was seeing this frequently.

 

And by remembering the words the latter had whispered to him on the day he had left to Dongjeo… he wanted to show him that, indeed, he had been well.

 

 

“So, will you knock before you get a cramp ?”

 

 

Jinki got startled and his reflexes made him jump with surprise and unsheathe his sword on the same time he turned around. The threatening tip of his blade was aiming at a young man with his mid-length blonde hair tied in a bun, his hands raised and an eyebrow cocked. 

 

 

“Ah, yes… never scare a soldier. My bad. Good evening to you too, Jinki.”

 

“B-By the Gods, I’m sorry, let me help you with those.”

 

 

The General immediately put his weapon back to its place and approached Jonghyun, who was laughing and crouching at the same time. In his quick movement to show he wasn’t armed or something, he had dropped a bunch of scrolls that were now all over the ground. The soldier hissed and cursed himself as he helped the other man to get everything back, blowing on the paper to eliminate any trace of dirt.

 

When he stood up, his eyes met the teacher’s and he eventually smiled back at him.

 

 

“Good evening.” He simply replied, still not fond of long sentences.

 

“It’s been a while, what are you doing here so late ?” Jonghyun asked without moving from his spot. “Wanted to see me ?”

 

“I was on duty, actually. Bad stuff happened at the palace, you know, I had to be an escort for people, in and out. I happened to be around so…”

 

“What a long excuse you got there. Anyway, I will take it. Do you want to come over ? I was about to drink something and work a bit but I can make space for you.”

 

“I don’t know… I mean, maybe I’m expected and—”

 

“This makes two rubbish excuses. Before I hear a third one, come in.”

 

 

Without waiting for an answer, the teacher walked past Jinki and opened his door, going inside without looking behind. As he went through the classroom to reach the staircase heading to his apartment, the General hesitated before he slightly smiled and followed his lead. Making sure to lock the door from inside, as a matter of safety, he headed upstairs. It was the first time he saw where Jonghyun lived and it somehow didn’t surprise him : bare necessities. 

 

A home just like its owner : all about simplicity and comfort, no unnecessary things and a big space dedicated to work. He waited in a small space that looked like a living room, with an armchair and a small bookcase, full to breaking point. There was also a small rounded table in a corner, with two chairs and a few papers resting on it. Standing there, Jinki didn’t know what to do and just watched the other man put his scrolls on the aforesaid table.

 

 

“Make yourself at home, the kitchen is downstairs.” Jonghyun said. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

 

No sooner said than done, the blonde head had disappeared, and the way the sound of his steps was so fast in the stairs made the soldier smile. The latter looked around him, wondering if he could sit, and if yes, where. After a few seconds, he decided that choosing the armchair would perhaps be too much, so he eventually sat on one of the chairs. As he waited, his eyes glanced at the papers, and especially the ones he had just helped to pick up.

 

He didn’t know where this curiosity came from, but he succumbed to it rather quickly and gently rolled out one of the scrolls. He expected to read something like an upcoming lesson for his students, but certainly not… drawings. The more he revealed, the more surprised he got : there on the paper, there were some rounded or not so rounded shapes drawn following each other to make a line. An incomplete line though.

 

It only took a few seconds for Jinki to understand what he was staring at : they were moons, or rather the same moon but with all its phases since the last new moon. The last drawn undeniably was the one he had himself seen in the night sky minutes before, and the shining aspect the pencil gave it proved that it had been drawn very recently. The soldier grew more and more curious and let his fingers reach other scrolls, discovering not less surprising works like sketches of plants and some words accompanying them like a… medicinal explanation ?

 

Naturally, some papers were preparations of classes but Jinki found in the middle of reading and writing lessons, a really long scroll filled with notes and drawings representing the whole beginning of the Five Kingdoms’ creation. He remembered that Jonghyun used to teach history to the Prince, it was certainly about it. The handwriting was really delicate, thin and straight, perfect to be taught to children.

 

 

“What’s your excuse this time ?”

 

 

The General jumped with surprise on his chair and raised his arms like an innocent man would do in front of a weapon, what made Jonghyun laugh. Once again, the soldier was a bit shaken by the sound of his laugh, low but so clear. He smiled as an answer and rubbed the back of his head before standing up to help the other man with the tray he was holding.

 

 

“Yah, yah, I’m not disabled.” The teacher laughed again. “I usually drink herbal tea to help me with my sleep, so I can only propose you the same.”

 

“It’s fine.” The soldier replied before sitting again, watching his host fill a cup for him. “I won’t stay for long if you need to sleep.”

 

“You’re welcomed whenever you feel like visiting me, Jinki. So, how was the journey ? Will I be in trouble ?”

 

“I knew you helped them. They never said it but it was so evident.”

 

“I suppose I can’t hide anything from the observant General you are ? How did you know ?”

 

“The King didn’t see it but I can only think of one person beside him that owns a map and a compass.”

 

“By the Gods, I got confounded.” 

 

 

Jinki smiled and a gentle sound escaped his throat, yet without passing his close lips. He took a moment to drink a mouthful of the hot tea before talking a bit about the trip to Dongjeo. Jonghyun listened carefully and almost panicked when he learned about the danger his young friends had put themselves in. But the General was quick to reassure him, and both expressed their gratitude towards the gardener, who literally saved two lives by denouncing them.

 

 

“See this is why it’s not a bother, teaching to _kids_ now.” The blonde haired man sighed. “Even though they’re twenty and eighteen… they can’t listen to me.”

 

“You would be surprised to see how they behave at the palace now.” Jinki replied with a smile. “The Prince seems to enjoy his role more than just accepting it, what if I tell you that he’s able to shut the Council’s members up in a flash ?”

 

“Really, does he ? I hope the King doesn’t feel shadowed.”

 

“Not at all, it looks like he finds it funny. And I think he… admires him. Should I be saying that ?”

 

“I’m good at keeping secrets. So, admiration ?”

 

“Admiration. You know, my King is still young and I’m only five years older so we don’t always get along on some topics. But now that he has the Prince, who is of his age, it’s like he has someone else to rely on.”

 

“And you don’t feel burdened by that ?”

 

“Not really, I kinda admire the Prince too. But he keeps teasing me so I won’t say it too much.”

 

 

Jonghyun widened his eyes and laughed out loud, even harder when the soldier assured him that he was mistreated by Kibum, who took every single occasion to tease him about his good looks and all. He didn’t know how to react and it was a real issue ! But the teacher was having a hard time calming down and his laugh eventually became infectious, and Jinki laughed too. Quieter, but still. It wasn’t something usual.

 

 

“It looks like you’re afraid he might like you !” The blonde haired man ended up saying.

 

“Actually, I never thought of that…” The General suddenly grew pale. “Could he…”

 

“By the Gods, I’m kidding, Jinki. I believe he might have someone else in mind but is it my business ? No, so let’s talk about you : it’s still true that you’re a handsome man, so how come you’re not married yet ?”

 

“M-Married ?”

 

“Yes, married. Or maybe I missed something and Jinju’s General has a hidden wife somewhere ?”

 

“I… I don’t. Having an army to train doesn’t give much free time to, you know, meet someone, fall in love, all that stuff.”

 

“This is actually the most valid excuse you said since you arrived.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

 

Jinki smiled and focused on his cup, drinking a few times and directing his eyes towards the table where he had pushed the scrolls away. Jonghyun must have noticed it because as soon as he finished his tea, he grabbed one of them.

 

 

“You coming here is a perfect timing I must say, because I wanted to give you this one.” He said, rolling the paper out to reveal the history lesson the soldier had seen earlier.

 

“Give it to me ?” The latter asked, cocking an eyebrow. “I think I know everything I need to know about the history of the realm, you know, I’m a soldier so it has been part of my education and training.”

 

“I perfectly know that and I would never question your knowledge on the topic. No, it’s for Taemin. You’re still training him, right ?”

 

“Yes, I am. And he’s making great progress, if it can reassure you… well, I wouldn’t leave him defend someone alone again, for sure, but soon he will be able to properly defend himself with a sword. Still… he’s terrible at archery, whatever I try, he’s a hopeless case. I’m sorry.”

 

“No need to convince me.”

 

 

The teacher laughed and moved to show his side, rolling his left sleeve up until his whole arm was bare. Jinki frowned and leaned on to inspect the slightly tanned skin, not sure of what he should be noticing… until the faded pink scar a bit above the elbow appeared, blindingly obvious. His eyes widened and he grabbed Jonghyun’s arm, gently turning it to see the wound better. No way…

 

 

“Taemin did that ?” He asked, dumbfounded. “With an arrow ?”

 

“I might have shown up at the wrong place and time.” The blonde haired man slightly laughed. “He was practicing with Kibum, but well, as you said… he’s a hopeless case. You can let him focus on his sword abilities.”

 

“Do you allow me to use this information later ? As a matter of pure professionalism, naturally.”

 

“ _Naturally_. But back to my business, I would like you to give this to him. He can’t become a soldier if he doesn’t learn history and I believe you’re way too busy to teach him everything since the beginning.”

 

“Wait… you wrote this especially for him ? You didn’t recycle your lessons for the Prince ?”

 

“No, because these two are extremely different when it comes to learn. Taemin needs something full of imagery, while Kibum is all about words and long sentences. I told you, I can’t sleep much so I keep myself busy with something useful. Here you only have the creation of the Five Kingdoms, I want him to know this perfectly before sending him something else.”

 

“I can be your accomplice, he will need to know all of this.”

 

“Perfect ! This will give you even more excuses to visit me outside my classes hours.”

 

 

Jonghyun offered one of his so sweet smiles to his friend, and the latter lost his words for a few seconds before he just mouthed a ‘yes’ and nodded with a bit more enthusiasm. Being teased by this young man gave Jinki a different feeling than when it was by the Prince, and he couldn’t explain why. It left him speechless in both cases, but although he pretended to be annoyed by Kibum’s teasing… he appreciated it, it was like a little bond between them. As for the teacher’s way to joke around with him, it felt even more amusing since they were seeing each other a lot outside the palace.

 

Even though he was on actual duty when he was at school, the soldier forgot about it pretty easily. He was even enjoying, somehow, to drop his guard around the kids and be sometimes — often — used by Jonghyun to get them to learn something. They had never called each other friends, never stated nor formalized it, but it had never been needed. They knew they were, and sometimes it wasn’t necessary to shout a friendship from the rooftops for it to feel truer. 

 

And Jinki felt beyond happy to have a new excuse to come around again, though he wouldn’t dare to admit it out loud.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few days since their return, and Kibum found himself missing the presence of the King. With the whole business waiting for him as soon as he came back to Jinju, his husband had immediately got busier than he had ever been, to the point he had skipped lunch more than once. If it hadn’t been for the Prince personally bringing him a tray, it would have become extremely negative for his health.

 

However, Kibum had never stayed more than a few seconds in the big office. He obviously didn’t want to be a bother and to waste Minho’s time in these times of crisis, when the latter still had to deal with protests from the Council’s member he had excluded. But it wasn’t the only reason. He was running away, not from the sovereign but from his own desires. As soon as they were in the same room, the memory of his dream and of all those nights sharing a mattress came back to his mind.

 

And the one and only consequence was the way his body reacted by heating up, the Prince almost finding himself in the same physical and mental state than this first morning in Dongjeo. Even though he had had his own quarters starting from the second day, the return trip had allowed him to go back to the King’s tent, sleeping so close to him. Unlike the outward journey, something had changed and he had struggled to sleep… because he had had to prevent himself from voluntarily move so his back could touch Minho’s.

 

He was craving touches. But he was so scared that his husband would find him disgusting, that he kept everything to himself. He didn’t want the King to start avoiding him, not now that they were getting closer as friends… despite he was wondering if he wasn’t needing… more ?

 

He hadn’t been able to talk to anyone, for he had been busy himself with the leading of the palace’s maintenance. He missed Minho’s few touches… but he also missed his friendship with Taemin. Since their return, the young boy had kept training with his new soldiers friends, and Kibum somehow felt jealous of them ; they understood his passion and supported him so much better than he ever did. 

 

Although he wanted to confess all his new feelings to his friend, he was trapped with his fear of Taemin thinking he was coming to him only when needed. Jonghyun was unreachable, because the Prince refused to do another getaway without the King. So many things were happening to him lately, he was facing even more trust issues. He needed someone. And since neither his husband nor his mature friend were close at hand, he had to get his companion and best friend back.

 

He let his steps lead him towards the training yard, where he could hear swords clinking against each other. Without announcing himself, he pushed the door and entered the space, making every soldier turn towards him and bow.

 

 

“Please, do not interrupt your training for me.” He said, smiling before he scanned the place until he found Taemin. “There you are. Once you are done, can you join me ?”

 

“Of course hyung, just give me a minute and I come !” The boy enthusiastically said, what warmed the Prince’s heart.

 

“Very well. Keep working hard, all of you.”

 

 

Soldiers shouted their thanks in unison, waiting for their sovereign’s husband to leave so they could start again. Kibum was such in the mood to care for his best friend that he asked the sentry to send Taemin to his quarters once he would come out. Without really waiting for an answer, he quickly headed back to the palace and called for a few houseboys. He commanded them to bring him a few buckets of hot water and while they were obeying, he walked upstairs to keep his door open.

 

As always when he wanted to take a bath, he pulled the tub from behind the screen to place it in a larger and more open space. Within a few minutes, a dozen of employees knocked at the door and entered, following each other as they poured the hot water into the awaiting container. When they left, they ran into Taemin, who entered frowning at his friend.

 

 

“Hyung ? You called me… for your bath ?” There was a hint of disappointment in the tone of his voice.

 

“Of course not, I bathed this morning, silly.” The Prince smiled before he tapped the edge of the tub. “It’s for you. Come on, it will cool down if you stay over there.”

 

 

The young boy’s face lit up and he closed the door before approaching Kibum, who pinched his nose. It had been such a long time since he had last taken a bath with his friend next to him, and it was like a memory of their childhood was revived. It didn’t take less than a minute for the apprentice to get naked, his dirty clothes in a wicker basket, and to enter the hot water with a sigh of satisfaction.

 

The Prince widened his eyes when he saw his friend’s body : by means of many weeks of training, he had developed his muscles and it was like his image of a young and innocent boy had faded away. Taemin was becoming a man, and even though it scared him, Kibum eventually smiled with pride and emotion. He watched him submerge his own head to wet his long hair, and laughed.

 

 

“I think you need a cut.” The elder said as he grabbed a sheet and placed it on the floor, bringing the dressing table’s stool near the tub. “But first, let’s wash this mess.”

 

“Thank you hyung.”

 

 

The younger man was all smily, letting his best friend gently wash his hair like he used to do sometimes, back in Mongje. No word about their relationship was exchanged, as if this moment of peace and closeness between them had erased any beginning of a split. What made Taemin feel even better was when Kibum asked him to tell him about his training, how it was going and if he was feeling good in his new life.

 

This young lad had always been talkative, so he didn’t wait to be asked twice : he told everything, from his improving sword’s skills to his new friends within the latest recruits of Jinki. When the General was on his scheduled mission, it was them who helped him with his techniques and balance, and they eventually shared lunch and more, as long as Taemin wasn’t needed by the Prince.

 

 

“Do you feel… freer ?” Kibum ended up asking, his voice betraying his concern, as he gently untangled the now rinsed hair. “I know I had that terrible habit to always keep you with me, so…”

 

“I never felt overwhelmed with you.” His friend answered, smiling. “We both found our way here, right ? You’re the ruler, you have business now, and I’m lucky to learn what I’ve always dreamed of. It just makes me sad that we can’t be together as often as before.”

 

“Does it ?”

 

“Yes. But I didn’t want to bother you, since you’re very busy lately. I’m proud of you, hyung ! You’re a good Prince, and I’m sure the King is proud too.”

 

“Thank you, pumpkin.”

 

“Please don’t call me that. I’m almost a soldier !”

 

“So what ? You’ll still be my stupid little pumpkin, whatever you do. So keep quiet and please, don’t move. I’m cutting your hair now.”

 

“Not too long, I have to tie them in a bun.”

 

 

Kibum laughed at the command, but didn’t complain. This moment was so pleasant he couldn’t ruin it with his endless grumbling. Both men remained silent while the Prince was focusing on his scissors’ precise work, the younger lowering his head and not moving an inch. It didn’t took a lot of time, and once it was done, Taemin pretended to tie them before he thanked his friend for the perfect length.

 

The water was starting to cool down and before he could catch a cold, the elder made his companion get out, wrapping him in a huge size towel. The latter whined to ask him to let him be, laughing at the extra attentions he was receiving all of sudden. They laughed together and Kibum gave up, sitting on the couch at the foot if his bed while Taemin was drying and getting himself dressed.

 

 

“How come Sir Jinki is less and less present at your trainings ?” The Prince asked out of the blue. “I didn’t see him earlier.”

 

“He goes a lot to school lately.” The apprentice casually replied. “He seems to take his mission seriously, he always comes back with a smile. Really thin smile though, but still !”

 

“Does he smile ? I didn’t know he liked children that much.”

 

“He’s uncomfortable with children, actually.”

 

 

Kibum cocked an eyebrow at the innocent information he was just given. Beside children, the only other person at school was Jonghyun, so why would the General be _smiling_ because of him ? It wasn’t like they were in good terms after everything that had happened, and it was pure professional visits. Nothing to be worried about. But still, something in the Prince’s chest seemed to hurt as he wondered if his former teacher could perhaps be interested in another man…

 

 

“By the way, how are things going with the King ?” Taemin spoke up once he was dressed. “You still don’t want to admit you’re seduced ?”

 

 

The oldest man was caught off guard and choked with his own saliva, making his friend laugh and sit next to him to tap his back. 

 

 

“There, there.” The boy said. “After all, it’s been a while since we talked about you two, and well… you weren’t really discreet in Dongjeo.”

 

“What are you talking about again ?” Kibum only replied after he got a grip on himself.

 

“Hyung, don’t try me. You arrive in another kingdom and immediately propose to sleep together since you don’t have a room. You tease each other, you even hit him ! Come on, you’re exchanging knowing smiles and stares… Come on.”

 

“Ugh, fine. Fine, we get along better than expected. That’s what you wanted to hear ?”

 

“No, it’s not enough. I know you, hyung, and it’s really noticeable that you’re hiding something. Spit it out, I’m not judging you.”

 

 

The Prince looked at his companion for a few seconds, and he sighed as he let himself fall on his back on the mattress. He took a deep breath and his his face in his arms.

 

 

“I think…” He started. “I think I might… like him ?”

 

“Told you. By the Gods, I knew it. You can’t hide anything from me !”

 

“But I’m not sure ! Taemin, it’s way too… new, and strange. I mean, I never felt so many things at once, and I know it’s not love because I already know what love is.”

 

“Can’t you put words on what you feel ? Maybe I can help.”

 

“I don’t know… it’s like we’ve become friends with time, very good friends. It’s not clumsy anymore, we’re at ease when we’re together and we talk easily, lightly. I… I talked to him about noona.”

 

“D-Did you…? Hyung, that’s a really big step, you never talked about her to anyone except…”

 

“Jonghyun and you, yes. I don’t know how I ended up talking like that, it just… came out ? He was there, I needed to talk, I talked. And he listened, he supported me when he wasn’t forced to. He seemed… concerned.”

 

“He never hid that he wanted to know you better, it must be so relieving to him that you’re opening yourself. But are you fine about it…? It’s not something trivial we’re talking about…”

 

“I’m… quite fine. I think if he hadn’t left when you arrived, I would have talked more. Way much more. He makes me feel comfortable, Taemin… but…”

 

“But…?”

 

“I really don’t know what it is. It’s like we’re friends like I am with you, but on a same time… I… I want him…”

 

 

Taemin frowned, not sure about the way to understand the last sentence he had just heard. He pondered it for a few seconds before he felt the need to say it.

 

 

“How do you… _want_ him ?” He asked. “I mean… as a boyfriend or something…?”

 

“I don’t know… it’s like I feel towards him the way I feel… or felt… towards Jonghyun.” Kibum tried to explained, struggling with his words and starting to get angry because of that. “How to say it, by the Gods… I dreamed of him, Taemin. When we slept together in Dongjeo, I dreamed of him and… it wasn’t innocent, I dreamed he was turning me on.”

 

“Oh shit… for real ?”

 

“For real… and it was so disappointing to wake up, believe me… Thanks the Gods he didn’t notice anything, but since then, I can’t stare at him for too long without feeling this… this warmth inside me again. And the only times I felt this were when Jonghyun and I were making lo— having sex.”

 

“So… if I understand well… your feelings for the King are kind of a combination of the feelings you got towards me as a good friend, and the ones towards Jonghyun as a lover. Right ?”

 

“Yeah, yeah that’s it ! But it’s not love, right ? Love was what I felt with Jonghyun, and it really didn’t feel like that. I’m so lost…”

 

“Maybe… maybe you should start thinking of what Jonghyun hyung kept telling you, hyung.”

 

“What ?”

 

“He constantly repeated that what you were feeling for him wasn’t love, that you were fooling yourself. Maybe he was right, after all… I’m not assuming anything but… you should think about it. Because if he’s right, then you don’t really know how love actually feels. And what you feel for the King that’s so different… might be that ?”

 

 

Taemin’s words were followed by an awful silence, and he thought for one second that he might have hurt his friend by mentioning Jonghyun’s repetitive lecture. He realized Kibum had never talked about his relationship with the teacher anymore, after the latter was sent away from him. He didn’t know if the Prince had given up on his lover of olden times, and it was only now that he was understanding his friend had locked this part of his life in a form of mutism. On what purpose, he didn’t know.

 

Still lying on the mattress, the elder was gone. His eyes were attached to the ceiling, and he seemed lost in his thoughts after hearing his companion’s words. He was already so troubled by what was happening inside his body, inside his mind, but now it was even worse : more confusion had come. Taemin’s reflexion always amazed him, but this time it was more scaring him than anything.

 

What if it was true ? What if since the beginning, he never felt love for Jonghyun ? Before, he would have just denied and commanded whoever questioned his feelings to shut up. He would have forgotten any awful comment about his feelings being wrong, misinterpreted. But he had changed. It hadn’t been long since he had become the Prince of Jinju, the King’s husband ; yet, enough to think in a different way. 

 

Minho kept praising his analysis capacities, and he always thought he was just exaggerating. But now that was he was doing : analyzing his past, his acts and wills, his feelings and sensations. He was analyzing everything, and once something hit him, he sat up so abruptly it made Taemin slightly jump with surprise.

 

 

“What is it…?” The younger man asked, concerned. “Did I hurt you ?”

 

“I need to ask someone about love.” Kibum simply said, his eyes staring at his door. “But who ? Jonghyun doesn’t believe in it, no way I ask the King. You don’t know more than me, right ?”

 

“Very right. Loving someone… I like fighting more.”

 

“I can’t do that alone… I can’t learn about such a thing alone… I don’t know anyone else enough, except the three of you and…”

 

 

Taemin stared at him, waiting for what was coming next. In vain. His friend just slightly smiled, and let a loud laugh escape as he fell down on his back. While the boy remained dumbfounded and ignorant, Kibum was nervously laughing with his hand covering his eyes. He suddenly regretted teasing the General so much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Meeting the General alone was the hardest thing the Prince had ever tried. The man was always busy ! Busier than the King himself, maybe busier than the Gods ! Either training his soldiers or at school, and when he was eventually free, he was privileging Minho. And of course he rested, and whenever Kibum had seen him taking a nap or reading at the library… he hadn’t dared to disturb him.

 

It had been a week and the opportunities kept becoming more and more occasional. But now, there was a small hope. To thank the loyalty of his people, who hadn’t followed the emerging riot and had been a great help to confound the culprits, the King had commanded to prepare a festival, exclusively open to them. He wanted to show them how worthy they were of his trust, and for the past few days, the palace had been animated by the preparations, even Kibum taking active part in them.

 

The day had arrived, and the Prince hoped he could find a moment to approach the General and pretend to need his help for an issue, so they could leave to a quieter place. Everyone would be way too busy having fun to notice a short absence. He was wondering if his project wasn’t completely vain, after all, how could he be sure that Jinki would have an answer ? Did a soldier actually care about love ?

 

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a knock at his door, and he opened it to find a maid asking if he was ready to go downstairs so she could empty the bath tube he had just used. Kibum nodded and kept the door open for her, before he left. He could already hear life outside the walls, the guards must have started to welcome the people and lead them towards the huge front yard.

 

The Prince went to a window and observed the scene : indeed, he saw a few dozens of persons already standing in the yard. They seemed marveled by the gardens surrounding the area, and of course, by the decorations. Since it wasn’t complete night yet, the countless paper lanterns weren’t lit, but their vivid colors caught everyone’s eye. A few garlands were hanging here and then, and an impressive buffet was waiting to be filled with quality food.

 

On Kibum’s advice, they hadn’t opted for sumptuous decorations, for it could have make the people feel unwelcome, or worse, unworthy. Thus, he had asked for something simple and that would bring them comfort and put them at ease. The goal of this festival was to feel accepted and trust by their sovereign, not to give a show of the royal luxury : humility. That had been the key word given by the Prince.

 

 

“Good evening, my Prince.” A familiar low voice surprised Kibum, who turned around to smile at the King coming to him. “It is my first time seeing you wearing yellow, I think ?”

 

“Indeed, you have a good memory.” The other man shyly blushed. “Good evening, my King. Our guests are slowly arriving, and they already seemed excited to be here. You had a really good idea.”

 

“I do not want them to believe what those old nobles can say to provoke riot. They deserve to see how humble we are, this festival is all for them. You did an amazing work with the preparations, once again, I feel really sorry to have left you do everything on your own.”

 

“Please, it was nothing. They do not have to know.”

 

“You are right. We will make our entrance soon, would you like to walk with me ?”

 

“Of course, my King.”

 

 

Smiling, Minho offered his arm to his husband, who stared at it with surprise and disbelief. This wasn’t an usual gesture, and it could be so much misinterpreted… but Kibum’s body reacted for him, and he accepted the offer by sliding his hand inside the King’s elbow. They started walking along the corridors, discussing the chosen theme and the planning of the evening.

 

For the purpose wasn’t to dishonestly treat the people like nobles, they had chosen to propose a buffet, even preparing one for the few children who had come with their parents. As they stopped to observe a bit their guests from another window, they noticed some families were represented by only one to two members. Minho understood it as a way to avoid showing themselves like profiteers, the lonely fathers often being part of a incredibly big family. 

 

Kibum was talking about how their clothes were really clean and suitable to this event, showing his enthusiasm, when a familiar face caught his eye. Frowning, he stopped in the middle of a sentence to focus on the short but tough silhouette with unique blonde bangs tied in a bun. The King smiled at his shock, and leaned on him.

 

 

“I thought it might be a good occasion to invite him.” He whispered. “He takes great care of the people’s children.”

 

“I can see that…” The Prince smiled as he noticed the sudden amount of children surrounding Jonghyun, happy to see him outside the classroom.

 

 

He was so appreciated, and his face was all lit up. Both sovereigns were about to start walking again when they noticed the General joining the teacher, and they widened their eyes at the bright smile they exchanged. If it wasn’t a surprise to see Jonghyun smile, they stood gaping at the way Jinki seemed especially happy at that moment. 

 

 

“They seemed to have become friends over all those months of working together.” Minho commented, his voice a bit shaky because of the shock. “I do not remember the last time I saw my General smile like this… perhaps was it when I got crowned.”

 

“Jonghyun smiles easily but I know his different smiles.” Kibum added, more for himself than for his husband. “There is no doubt, they are friends, good friends.”

 

“Well… these are good news ! It will do Sir Jinki good after all these years bearing with me only.”

 

 

The King laughed at his own words, but when the Prince didn’t join him, he got concerned. He looked at him and noticed the way his eyes couldn’t lie : he was feeling upset about what he was seeing. It somehow hurt the sovereign, who frowned a bit. He didn’t know if he had done well to invite the teacher in the end… he wanted to use this event to show how close the two rulers of the kingdom were, to entrust their people.

 

But now, it was like they were both miles away from each other, and Minho felt something pinch him. A combination of anger and worry about their relationship in the presence of, let’s say it, Kibum’s former lover.

 

And let’s also say it, the King was jealous. 

 

But he did his best to hide it, and proposed to his husband to go downstairs to start the celebrations. The latter agreed and they walked together again, still linked by one’s hand on the other’s elbow. Coincidently, their outfits were somehow matching, the bright yellow habit of Kibum balancing with the navy blue coat of Minho. When he made a remark, the Prince finally smiled and used his knowledge to inform the other man that yellow and blue were complementary colors.

 

He kinda stuttered on this specific word, what made the King smile. There, they were still fine. They had both got a grip on themselves when they were announced to the people, and when they appeared at the huge entrance door, they were welcomed by silence. But it wasn’t a bad, uncomfortable silence ; no, everyone was staring at them with big eyes. It was the first time they were seeing their rulers again, after the ceremonial parade after their wedding.

 

And they were amazed.

 

Just like Minho and Kibum had planned together, they stopped in front of the crowd and swept it with their eyes to see everyone. And then, surprising everyone, they elegantly bowed. Whispers were raised, dumbfounded, until both sovereigns stood up and smiled at them.

 

 

“Welcome to all of you.” The King said loudly, gently. “I thank you for accepting our invitation to this event prepared especially for you. As you know, our kingdom had known a rather worrying situation during the Prince’s and my absence. Fortunately, everything has been resolved and it has mostly been by means of your honesty and cooperation.”

 

“We decided you deserved to be thanked and rewarded for your loyalty, which moved the King and I a lot.” The Prince pursued, surprising everyone since it was the first time they heard his voice, and his soft and honest tone was delightful to listen to. “This festival is to celebrate you, we hope you will enjoy it. Please, have fun and do not feel pressured by our presence among you. Food will arrive soon, you are allowed to eat as much as you want, to dance, to sing if you want to. Be our guests.”

 

 

Their speech had its impact : they were applauded with a considerable joy and even screams chanting their names. When Minho and Kibum smiled at a few little girls, they got all shy and ran away to hide behind their parents’ legs. Within a few seconds, employees were bringing countless plates and filling the buffet, and even though the people seemed reluctant at first, a simple inviting gesture from their King convinced them.

 

The festival started, with the musicians maintaining a good and joyful atmosphere. No one was bored, no one left the yard to go back home. Some ventured their regret to have left their family at home, and if the Prince heard them, he proposed them to go and pick them up. The humility and kindness of their rulers moved everyone, and even the few elderly persons who had remained hostile eventually relaxed.

 

When he felt that the moment was the right one, Kibum excused himself to his husband and wove in and out to get an overview. In no time, he found of the General on a side of the yard, giving some more instructions to his soldiers. Taking a deep breath, the Prince made his way towards him, making sure not to lose sight of him. When he almost reached him, Jinki noticed him and turned towards his direction.

 

But then, his eyes caught sight of something behind him and in no time at all, he shouted to everyone to go to the ground and caught Kibum by the shoulders to entrust him to the soldier behind him. Himself started running towards the King, but when he grabbed him to protect him, the arrow had already been shot. Minho’s body jolted in his friend’s arms and before he could know what had happened to him, he saw the General leave him to a few soldiers while he was sprinting to climb over the outer wall.

 

The last thing he saw was the face of Kibum above him, and he felt his hands supporting his head before he fell unconscious, somehow unable to hear what his husband was yelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you hate me. You can still leave a comment? Please? :3


	14. The black kiss

**Chapter 14 : The black kiss**

 

 

 

It was pure chaos in the front yard, people screaming and crawling to find their relatives. In the middle of the mess, a soldier was holding the unconscious King underneath, while Kibum was staring at the long arrow stuck in his chest. It was like no sound could reach his ears, he only made out a continuous muffled hubbub as his hands were supporting his husband’s head. 

 

It took him a few seconds before he snapped out of it to notice that the soldier close to him was hurriedly asking for his orders. The Prince realized that, just like in Minho’s supposed absence, he was the one to obey to, the one people relied on. And at the moment, he was desperately needed at too many places at once. He felt overwhelmed. The General had disappeared, there was no face familiar enough to reassure him…

 

 

“Hyung !” Taemin shouted as he fell on his knees next to him, taking his face between his hands to make him look at him. “You have to do something !”

 

“Kibum, it will be fine.” He recognized Jonghyun’s voice as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Focus on the King, I will help with the people. Just allow your soldiers to rely on me for a moment.”

 

 

No sooner said than done, the Prince turned his head towards the few soldiers who were protecting them by surrounding their bodies. He nodded only once, and the teacher stood up, giving a simple order before he directed his stare towards the crowd. His clear voice, usually so low, escaped his throat louder than ever. When he asked for calm once, then twice, the yard eventually stopped this unbearable noise and everyone looked at the blonde man.

 

This show of authority was enough for Kibum to get a grip on himself, and he carefully put his husband’s head on the soldier’s thighs before he stood up. As soon as they saw their ruler next to the teacher, the people stared at him, their eyes filled with fear and the need to be reassured. The Prince took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to take the control for the first time.

 

 

“Bring the King to his quarters and make sure to call the physician.” He told the few soldiers behind him before turning toward the people, doing his best to ignore the movement behind his back. “People of Jinju, I know you are all scared at the moment I am talking, but I will need all of you to stay calm. Our King has just been hurt and we will immediately take him inside the palace so his Highness will receive care. What just happened… might be an assassination attempt, thus, as long as General Lee does not return with the culprit, you are all disallowed to leave the yard.”

 

 

A loud whisper raised from the crowd, combined with fear and worry. Kibum was too overwhelmed himself to use his authority as much as he was able to, and he just raised his arm to ask for focusing. Surprisingly, everyone went quiet.

 

 

“Please, we have to avoid any show of panic.” He said louder, slowly gaining confidence as his two friends stood next to him. “Our strength against any kind of attack will always be our cohesion, his Highness and myself need your cooperation. Our deepest wish is to keep you safe, I feel beyond apologetic that this event in your honor has to be interrupted in such an abrupt way. My place now is beside the King, I will excuse myself and leave you in the good hands of Sir Kim Jonghyun, who you entrust so much with your children’s education. Please find your wife, husband, siblings and children. Stay together, do not fear our soldiers who will stay here and protect you. Blankets will be brought to keep you warm when the night gets colder, I will personally ask for more food supplies. Now… I ask you to trust me, and to trust your King. Please pray for him.”

 

 

With these last words, Kibum took a precious time to deeply bow to the people, going down on his knees and pushing his upper body against the ground. It only lasted a second but when he stood up and started running towards the palace, no one dared to throw themselves into panic. Just as they were told to, they immediately gathered with their families and friends, following Jonghyun’s instructions who was also giving a few gentle orders to the remaining soldiers.

 

The Prince’s fast steps on the floor were resounding against the walls, his breathing broken as he made his way through corridors and staircases with Taemin following him. In his chest, his heart was beating to the point it threatened to explode, his ribcage with it ; fear made him feel a lump in his throat, and he found himself quietly praying for some gods he never believed in.

 

Within a few seconds, he reached the east wing and noticed the King’s quarters’ door wide open. He made out noise and voices coming from inside and rushed in without wasting time with being announced and all this formal stuff. His entrance made everyone raise their head : standing around the huge bed, were the Queen Mother with tears in her eyes that she was trying to hold proudly, the royal physician and two soldiers offering their help.

 

 

“How is he ?” Kibum asked, walking forwards as the soldiers shifted to make space for him. “Please tell me he will be fine.”

 

“Your Grace, you arrive at the right time.” The physician replied, walking to him and taking his hand in both of his with respect. “I am afraid this arrow is stuck deeply, but we need to remove it to provide a treatment.”

 

“Will it not be dangerous ? I mean, will he not bleed out ?”

 

“No, your Grace, it missed the heart. It is just above, a few inches I would say. Call it luck or bad mastery from the assassin, but our King will live.”

 

“What a relief… How can I offer my help, please tell me.”

 

 

With these words, the Prince removed his coat and hat, tossing them on the couch before approaching the bed and rolling up his shirt’s sleeves. The sight broke his heart. Lying on the mattress, Minho was still unconscious, his head tilting on the side and supported by his mother’s hand. He was pale, even though he seemed at peace. How come an arrow could put him in such a worrying state, when he wasn’t a weak man at all in a first place ?

 

After he put his hand for a few seconds on his mother-in-law’s shoulder to reassure her, Kibum followed the physician’s instructions and climbed on the bed to kneel beside his husband. He was handed fabric scissors and with an extremely careful gentleness, he started cutting the coat around the arrow’s shaft. When he felt it slightly move, a drop of sweat formed on his forehead and he asked Taemin to approach and hold the base of the projectile under the King’s clothes, to keep it in place.

 

The purpose wasn’t to hurt Minho even more than he already was. After a few seconds of slow work, the coat could be removed and the same ordeal started again with his shirt. Both items of clothing were cut open on the sovereign’s chest, their tails resting on the mattress. The Prince refrained himself from gasping when he saw the head of the arrow, indeed deep under the skin. It was stained with blood, dry red lines running down from the wound to the King’s torso and sides.

 

With each of his weak inhalations, a bit more blood was flowing out of the wound, still obstructed. Kibum swallowed with difficulty and looked away for a second as he felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It wasn’t the right time to cry, not when Minho needed him more than ever, this time not only for papers and royal stuff. The sudden weakness making his knees quiver faded away and he was filled with a new strength. 

 

 

“Your Grace, I will now remove the arrow.” The physician said and asked anyone but the Prince to step backwards to give him more space. “The pain can be really harsh, so the King might wake up because of it. However, it will be quick, but you will have to prevent him from straightening up.”

 

“I will do everything I can, Sir.” Kibum nodded.

 

“Please hold him, and be prepared. Do not flinch, your Grace.”

 

“I will not.”

 

 

The Prince positioned himself on his knees, closer to his husband’s body, and he leaned on to put his hand on his torso, near the wound. He ignored the blood staining his fingers and the sensation of Minho’s muscled pectoral under his palm, as he applied a slight pressure to be sure he would be able to keep him lying down. As if his instinct told him to, he didn’t think and used his other hand to hold onto the king’s, taking his fingers in a firm grip.

 

Somehow, it brought him comfort and reassured him enough to focus on the unconscious face, pale but still so beautiful. The physician eventually approached on the other side of the bed and put his hand opposite his on the King’s chest, grabbing hold of the arrow’s shaft with the other one. And he pulled it out.

 

The pain Minho felt when the iron point left his body was so atrocious that it indeed drew him out of his unconsciousness. He widely opened his eyes and a sore cry escaped his dry throat as his torso jolted forwards despite him. But Kibum was quick to react and he pushed him back on the mattress, gently hushing him as he pressed his hand in his.

 

 

“Shh, shh…” He whispered, dropping formalities. “It’s out, it won’t hurt you anymore… Shh, breathe…”

 

 

The King’s breathing was broken and his eyes searched for the origin of the voice he loved so much. He turned his head and saw the Prince’s face above his, staring at him, his eyes filled with a combination of fear and relief. That’s when the latter let go of his chest to put his hand on his cheek to reassure him, the other one still holding firmly onto his. Minho eventually noticed it, and he squeezed his husband’s fingers when the physician pressed a cloth on his wound to stop the slight bleeding. 

 

Kibum never cared about what the other man was doing since he wasn’t asking him anything, he only focused on Minho’s eyes that refused to leave his. With his thumb, he softly caressed the pale cheekbone in an attempt to soothe him enough to help him regulating his breathing. These few seconds felt like hours, both of them looking at each other without saying anything, and it was more than enough to make them feel less troubled.

 

Then, without notice, the King blinked a few times before his eyes closed and his head fell on the side, cheek against the Prince’s palm. Unconsciousness swallowed him once again, worrying Kibum who turned towards the physician.

 

 

“What is happening ?!” He asked, unable to hide his sudden scare.

 

“Your Grace, the wound is not… normal.” The other said, frowning as he inspected the cut and the stained cloth. “His Highness’ blood seems infected with something I do know nothing about.”

 

“I-I beg your pardon ?”

 

 

Instead of talking, the old man lifted the cloth covering Minho’s chest and Kibum got staggered by what he saw. If there were still dark red drops escaping the wound, they were definitely stained with black. It was like a strange mixture of blood and ink.

 

 

“What is this…?” He asked, his voice trembling as the Queen immediately approached, letting a muffled cry out. “Why is the King’s blood like this ?!”

 

“I do not know, your Grace, it is the first time I see this.” The physician said, sponging down his forehead. “There is only one way for blood to appear different than it should usually be… poison.”

 

“ _Poison_ ? Did you just say _poison_ ?”

 

“I am afraid yes… but never have I seen a poison with this effect, your Grace, I… I do not know what to think.”

 

 

The King’s mother couldn’t hold it back anymore and she excused herself before she ran away from the room with a sob. The Prince didn’t move an inch, still kneeling on the mattress and holding onto his husband’s hand. It couldn’t be possible. Not only had Minho been shot by an arrow in the middle of a public event, but the aforesaid arrow was poisoned !

 

Before he could formulate anything else, they heard running steps coming from the corridor, and when they raised their head, it was to see the General rushing in. His chin and neck were splattered with blood and Kibum widened his eyes, his own face losing all its colors.

 

 

“J-Jinki…” He stuttered, not able to remember using his title. “The blood…”

 

“It’s not mine, I’m fine.” The soldier cut him off, himself also forgetting about formal speech as he came closer to the bed to look at his old friend. “How is he ?”

 

“Bad… he’s been poisoned…”

 

“Poisoned ?”

 

“The arrow… none of us knows what kind of poison it is but it… it’s killing him…”

 

 

His words were interrupted by a sob he couldn’t hold back, and he turned away to cough and get a grip on himself, wiping his tears away. When he looked back, Jinki was frowning while looking at the black stains.

 

 

“It can’t be anything else than poison, yes…” He muttered for himself.

 

“Have you ever seen this ?” The Prince asked, hope lighting his eyes up.

 

“No, I never saw something like that. But any poison is made with plants, inoffensive as dangerous ones.”

 

“Sir, I have studied enough plants during my life to assure you none creates this.” The physician interrupted him. “Unless a new kind of vegetation grew lately, which I think is—”

 

“Plants…” Jinki thought, searching in his memory before he raised his head and turned towards Taemin. “I want you to run as fast as possible downstairs. Bring me Jonghyun.”

 

 

The young boy frowned but didn’t wait to be asked twice : he left the room running. Although Kibum tried to make the General talk his mind, the latter remained quiet, driving him crazy. He was about to grab some pillow to throw it at the other man’s face when steps were heard, and soon Taemin came back with the teacher following him.

 

They all looked at him and the blonde man approached, not sure about the reason of his presence. Jinki shifted to make space for him near the bed.

 

 

“What is it ?” Jonghyun asked. “How is the King, can I help with anything ?”

 

“I saw your scrolls the other night.” The soldier said, ignoring his questions and surprising everyone. “There were drawings of countless plants and flowers, and I’m sure you were making a record of all their medicinal properties.”

 

“This… This is right, but why do you say it now ?”

 

“Look at this. The King was poisoned and it can only be because of a plant, but we don’t know any that can do that. You might know.”

 

 

The teacher nodded and leaned on Minho’s body to inspect it, the black stains extremely noticeable in the red blood. He frowned and put the back of his hand on the King’s forehead, noticing a fever and sweat, along with his broken breath. 

 

 

“He never woke up ?” He asked.

 

“He did, when we removed the arrow…” Kibum replied, the lump in his throat growing bigger and his eyes watering. “He looked at me for a moment and he fell unconscious again…”

 

“It’s poison for sure… but not a known one.”

 

“Sir, with all due respect, there is no plant in all the realm causing this.” The old man repeated without hiding his irritation to be shadowed by a young teacher for children. “My latest researches date back to before the ice age, and winter’s characteristic _is_ to not let anything grow.”

 

“And there you are wrong, Sir.” Jonghyun straightened up. “The ice age was actually so uncommonly long that nature started adapting, just like it is meant to do. Did you pursue your researches during winter ?”

 

“Of course not !”

 

“I did. And I think I know which plant is the cause of this. Black stains… There is a flower growing on dead trunks, with unusual dark blue, almost black petals. Its stem is part of the tree, like a very thin trunk, and so, it creates sap. Black sap, that poisoned the tree to kill it. It absorbs its sap and nourishes from it to live.”

 

“Could it be…?” Kibum asked.

 

“It can’t be anything else. There are only three new plants I noticed during this winter. And the two other are bright and colorful, not showing any form of poisoning.”

 

“Tell me you studied this black sap flower.”

 

“I did. And I know how to counter it.”

 

 

The Prince put his husband’s head on the pillow with gentleness, and he left the bed to walk to Jonghyun. Both men face each other, and somehow, one second was enough for each of them to notice everything that changed in the other. But at the moment, it wasn’t them who mattered.

 

 

“Please, save him.” Kibum asked, his voice low and his eyes staring at his former lover’s. “I want to help.”

 

“You can’t.” The teacher simply said. “To counter this plant’s poison, we need its own flower’s petals. And there is only one place where it grows.”

 

“Where ?”

 

“In Baemyeong.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for ? General, prepare my horse and my—”

 

“Kibum, I said you can’t, you’re not coming with me. Your place is here, with the King if he wakes up.”

 

 

The black haired man froze, Jonghyun’s stare having way too much power on him. He looked away, his eyes falling on his husband’s body. His chest was raising abruptly with each breath in, lowering sporadically when breathing out. He was in pain, even though he might not actually feel it thanks to unconsciousness. This detail somehow relieved Kibum, who slowly sat on the bed’s edge.

 

He remained quiet for a few seconds, understanding that his friend was right. He couldn’t leave the Minho’s side, and he didn’t want to either. All of sudden, he didn’t trust this physician anymore and wished to be the only one allowed near his husband — along with his mother, obviously.

 

 

“General.” He called, raising his head when he noticed the soldier making a step forwards. “You will go with Jonghyun, if this journey’s purpose is to find a cure for the King, I want our best man to ensure his safety.”

 

“Yes, your Grace.” Jinki nodded. 

 

“Did you capture the assassin ?”

 

“I did, but… unfortunately, he went in for a fight. He lost.”

 

“Is he dead ?”

 

“I’m afraid yes. I couldn’t do anything else, it was him or me.”

 

“You did well, we need you here. But we can’t interrogate him anymore… we will never know why he tried to kill the King.”

 

“We brought his corpse, it will be examined to find any suspicious detail that could let us know about his identity and the people he works for.”

 

 

Kibum nodded and looked at Jonghyun, who was still staring at him.

 

 

“How many days…?” The Prince asked. “Will he make it until you come back ?”

 

“I saw the poison’s effect on trees only, never on men.” The teacher explained, his tone serious and apologetic at the same time. “But there is one thing that reduces the pain and delay the effect of any poison. I will bring it immediately.”

 

“I’m coming with you.” 

 

 

Without waiting for an answer to his words, Jinki grabbed his friend’s wrist and led him outside. Kibum watched them leaving together, and he tried not to focus on this uncomfortable feeling invading his mind. Instead, he asked Taemin to leave too and warn the Queen about the potential remedy to her son’s wound. He also dismissed the physician and the two soldiers, assuming he wouldn’t need them anymore.

 

Once he was alone, he turned his head towards Minho. Although his face was deprived of colors, the only proof of his pain was the way his eyebrows were furrowed. His forehead was wet with sweat, along with his temples and neck. Without thinking, the Prince stood up and went to the dressing table to grab a white cloth. Fortunately, the bucket of water that was used to clean the King’s wound was still at the foot of the bed, so he took it and brought it closer.

 

With care, he soaked the cloth and wrung it, before folding it. He then climbed on the bed and sat close to his husband and gently wiped his face down, starting from his forehead and pursuing with his temples. He followed the line of his jaw until he was brushing his neck, getting his skin rid of any sweat and hoping the cold water would help to reduce the growing fever. 

 

He was about to let himself go even lower on the wounded torso, when he heard the sound of heels and refrained himself from going further. Within a second, the Queen was in the room and leaned onto her son, caressing her cheek and promising him he would be fine. Looking at her, Kibum tried to hold his own tears, as if seeing someone’s sorrow was bringing his own back. He softly explained what was happening, and warned her about the imminent leaving of the General and Sir Jonghyun to Baemyeong.

 

She didn’t dare to protest, only nodding, and she expressed her gratitude towards the Prince who chose to stay. The latter smiled and asked his mother-in-law not to praise him too much for something that seemed completely normal. He promised her he would remain by the King’s side when he wasn’t called somewhere else during the time he would have to take the helm of the kingdom.

 

She was in the middle of telling him she would help him with everything related to the kingdom’s matters during her son’s convalescence, when the teacher and the soldier came back to the quarters. Without waiting, they came closer to the bed and while Jinki helped the Queen to stand, Jonghyun handed a small rounded box, made of glass that was letting people know of its content’s color : a really fair yellow.

 

 

“This is a powerful balm made with the heart of a flower that grows at the foot of the Gods’ Mountain.” He explained as he opened the container. “Applied directly on the wound, it enters the body and has the property to slowing down any kind of poison.”

 

“How many times a day ?” Kibum asked.

 

“Every single time the poison’s effects come back. With the balm, he will certainly wake up but it can only last a few hours before he feels hit again. Be generous.”

 

“I got it, I will take care of it. Jonghyun… you have to be fast, I beg you… I… I know I’m asking you too much since you know me but —”

 

“You’re not asking too much, and I will do as fast as possible. Baemyeong is three days away from here, we won’t stay more than a day and will come back as soon as we get the antidote.”

 

“Your Grace, you have to be strong.” Jinki interrupted them. “While I can’t have my eyes on my King, all my hopes for his recovery rest on you. Please, don’t think about us being away, don’t count the days before our return, only care about helping him. Can you do this ?”

 

“I can. Protect my friend, General, and… protect yourself, too. I don’t want to see you again with a single scratch.”

 

“For the time I’m away from the palace, I will name two soldiers as your bodyguards. If there was one assassination attempt, there can be another one, and now that the King is wounded…”

 

“Don’t say it. Now, I want both of you to leave as soon as possible, don’t bother yourself with a cart and take the bare minimum for the journey. Tie your supplies to your saddle, take my and the King’s horses, they’re the strongest and fastest.”

 

 

Both men nodded and after they stared a last time at Minho, they left the quarters. Taemin was called by his mentor, who certainly wanted to give him a few advices and instructions before leaving, so the young boy followed the adults. Only remained in the room the Prince and the Queen Mother, but the woman decided to get some tea prepared for his son’s awakening, along with something to eat. 

 

Kibum was left alone, standing still near the bed with the open glass box in the hands. When the huge door closed before his eyes, he couldn’t help but let his overwhelming take control over him. He lowered his head and let his tears spreading all over his cheeks, his body shaken with sobs as he was letting his fear out. The night had completely fallen and he put the balm on the bedside table to light some candles. 

 

Once the quarters were illuminated enough, he leaned on the dressing table and breathed as deeply as possible to get a grip on himself. He needed to be strong, the King wouldn’t heal by himself and he had to be cured. If this balm could reduce his pain and wake him up, even for a few hours, it was his husband’s role to ensure it. Once his tears stopped falling, he sniffed and wiped his face with a clean cloth before he walked towards the bed. Sitting on the mattress, as close as possible to Minho’s body, he carefully slid his hand under his back to push his back up. Once his ripped clothes were free, he grabbed them and gently pulled them to let the King rest directly on the mattress.

 

He then grabbed the balm and and stared at it for a few seconds, wondering how much of it he must apply. _Be generous_ , he had been told. Nodding for himself, he looked at Minho and put the container on the mattress to have both his hands free ; putting one of his palm against the strong torso, he took the cloth with his other hand and carefully removed it. Blood had stopped running and the wound was dry, but the outside wasn’t reflecting the disaster occurring inside.

 

Biting his lower lip to support the sight, Kibum grabbed the cloth he had used to wipe sweat off his husband’s face, and soaked it once again to clean a bit the dry blood and the edges of the cut. He had seen his father’s physician do it so many times when their hunters came back with wounds made by the game they were tracking down, that he knew exactly what to do.

 

Once he felt like he couldn’t make it cleaner, he whispered a few encouraging words to himself and took a good amount of balm on his forefinger and middle finger, joined together. 

 

 

“I’m so sorry if it stings or burns or… whatever it does, I’m sorry if it hurts, my King…”

 

 

It felt like the hardest move he had to do ever, and it took him a few seconds to eventually push himself to apply the balm. His fingers touched the wounded skin, feeling the damaged edge around the cut. He hissed for himself as he started circling it with the balm, but he remembered Jonghyun had said to put some everywhere… so he also rubbed on the skinless hole, only making sure not to open it even more. Fortunately, his gesture was gentle and didn’t make it worse.

 

Soon, Minho’s skin was gleaming with the greasy balm on his pectoral, and Kibum stood up to store the box and wipe his fingers. Without waiting more, he immediately went back to kneel on the mattress, and he took his husband’s hand in his while the other one was put on the pale cheek. The Prince’s eyes were staring at the King’s face, moving from one eyelid to the other, like he waited for one of them to start blinking.

 

 

“Come on… come on… wake up, my King, I did everything I was asked to, you can’t not wake up…”

 

 

A few minutes flew by without any movement, any shiver. The room was completely silent, and Kibum eventually noticed he had stopped breathing when his sight started blurring. He blinked and inhaled deeply, before his shoulders lowered by themselves. Nothing was happening, the balm had no effect at all on this whole new poison. There was no way to know how many days his husband had left, if he was going to wake up like he had a few minutes before…

 

Countless worries and fears attacked the Prince’s mind at once, and it was too much to handle. The lump in his throat grew bigger and he felt like giving up, sitting on his own heels. A new sob shook his body and this time, he didn’t hold it back, letting go of Minho’s cheek to cover his mouth and muffle his cries. Closing his eyes, he tried to get himself together, but it was like his body had taken control over his brain, he didn’t control anything.

 

 

“Stop crying…” He sobbed. “Kibum-ah, stop crying for f-fuck’s sake… h-how can you be crying like a child when your husband needs you to be strong ?! Stop crying, stop crying…”

 

 

As he was trying to convince himself, forcing a steady breath by inhaling with his nose and exhaling with his mouth behind his hand, he felt a pressure on his left hand. He immediately went quiet and opened his eyes to lower his head : the King’s hand was squeezing his. Kibum gasped and held it tight before he looked up to Minho’s face. It was less pale than before, even though it wasn’t all colorful yet. His eyebrows were moving, furrowing stronger than they used to, and the wounded man took a slow, deep breath.

 

His eyelids blinked extremely slowly before he opened his eyes. His sight was blurry and he made out a silhouette above him, with dark long hair and a white shirt, sleeves rolled up. By seconds passing, he distinguished a few other things as he slowly but surely turned his head : he recognized his quarters’ walls, the color of his sheets… and a young man staring at him with his hand holding his on the mattress.

 

Minho’s lips parted, and he was about to say something but his voice stayed stuck in his throat as he frowned and hissed, feeling a throbbing pain in his chest.

 

 

“Shh… easy, don’t move too fast…” A voice he could have never forgotten whispered, and he didn’t raise the absence of formal speech. “It’s fine, my King, it’s fine…”

 

 

The sovereign exhaled deeply until the pain reduced, and he opened his eyes again to look at the face above his. A tiny smile raised the corners of his lips when he eventually recognized his husband, but it disappeared when he noticed the red eyes and the wet cheeks, contrasting with the smile lightening his face.

 

 

“My Prince…? Why are you crying…?” He asked. “D-Did the festival not go as expected…?”

 

 

Kibum replied with a sob combined to a relieved laughter, and he wiped his tears away with his free hand. He then moved the King’s bangs away from his face and held his cheek just like he did earlier, making Minho widen his eyes for a second before his stare softened. 

 

 

“How dare you…” The Prince sniffed, his smile dying on his lips. “How dare you…”

 

“What…? I don’t understand…” His husband frowned before he was surprised by the hand on his cheek going down to extremely gently hit his uninjured shoulder, more caressing it than anything.

 

“How dare you scare me like you did ! Do you think you can fall unconscious like that and not waking up when _I_ do everything for it ? Did I allow you to make me think you were going to die ? Answer to your Prince, it’s an order !”

 

 

Under the King’s dumbfounded eyes, Kibum let all his fear out through words, and Minho took a moment to actually understand what was happening. The only thing he knew was that he was being scolded by his husband, who was still holding his hand and ranting at the same time. He was about to cut him off without the will to be aggressive, when his wound stabbed at him to the point it was breathtaking, making him whimper and tighten his grip on the Prince’s fingers.

 

He immediately heard the latter apologize and putting his hand on his chest, where he felt the shooting pain. Even though it didn’t make it disappear, the sudden cold contact against his warm skin somehow helped him to catch his breath. 

 

 

“There, there…” Kibum said with his low voice, devoid of any anger. “Don’t listen to my blather, just breathe… You’ve been injured, my King…”

 

“I just remember the pain and… when you took it off…” Minho said when he could talk again. “What was it, what happened ?”

 

“You got shot by an arrow, during the festival… We removed it and you woke up but only for a few seconds and… there is p-poison…”

 

“Poison…?”

 

“Yes but we’re going to heal you, I promise. The General and Jonghyun already left, we know what it is and we know how to counter it, they will be back really soon with the antidote and you will be fine. I promise you, please don’t panic, it might hurt sometimes but I have a balm and I will apply it on your wound, did it hurt by the way ? Not the arrow, the balm, did—”

 

“Slow down, my Prince, slow down.”

 

“Ah, I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be. I can feel the pain reducing a bit…” The King smiled. “This will have had a advantage.”

 

“An… advantage, my King ?”

 

“Yes… you’re speaking informally to me, and I enjoy it.”

 

 

The Prince remained speechless for a few seconds before he felt the warmth on his cheeks, and he smiled as he looked away. He realized he was still kneeling so close to his husband, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable for anything in the world. When he looked up, he found the King looking at him with gentle eyes, filled with gratefulness.

 

 

“So… you took care of me ?” The latter asked. “I didn’t want to scare you.”

 

“Forget what I said, of course you didn’t scare me on purpose.” Kibum smiled. “Does it hurt…?”

 

“It stopped, but I suppose it will come back ? I will make the most of this moment, then.”

 

“If talking tires you, I can leave you, your mother—”

 

“No, I want you to stay. I… I like your presence.”

 

 

The Prince raised his eyebrows, surprised by the confession that had nothing to do with pure professionalism. Minho wasn’t appreciating his help or his smart thoughts… no, he was liking the fact he was there, next to him. And his eyes couldn’t lie, he was beyond grateful to have him by his side at the moment ; he had never let go of his hand, and was somehow holding on to it as if he feared that Kibum would go away.

 

The black haired man ended up smiling, his cheekbones tinted with a soft and warm pink color as he softened his gaze. The hand he had on the King’s chest slowly moved to his cheek, holding it like before. They both looked at each other for a few seconds, Kibum ignoring the fight that was occurring inside him ; his reason and his heart were preventing him from doing anything, letting him frozen where he was.

 

This, until he decided to shut both of them up. The fear he had felt had made him realize how dear he was holding his husband in his heart, and despite he hadn’t been able to ask anything to Jinki about what one calls _love_ … it could wait. His eyes stared at Minho’s before they lowered to glance at his lips, those lips he had always found appealing. He didn’t notice his own body leaning on until his face was way much closer to the other man’s.

 

 

“My Prince…?”

 

 

The questioning tone didn’t stop Kibum, who chose to ignore it just like he ignored the King’s furrowed eyebrows as he closed the distance between their lips. With one of his hands holding Minho’s, the other one cupping his cheek, he carefully avoided his torso and kissed his lips in the most gentle way.

 

Him, who had always been passionate, was now showing himself as sweet as honey. Under him, his husband wasn’t moving and he couldn’t even make out his breath as he had taken it away. He didn’t want to hurt him, thus he was moving his lips so softly against his, his heart exploding in his chest. Minho’s lips used to be dry, but it wasn’t the case anymore and Kibum loved their taste. 

 

If he had listened to himself, he would have kept going, but his instinct told him to slow down. He broke this brief kiss and opened his eyes, moving his head backwards to look at the King. When he saw his widened eyes, he realized what he had just done and gasped, covering his mouth with his hand and letting go of his husband’s, as he backed up on the mattress until his back hit one of the bed’s spots. 

 

What had he done ?

 

 

* * *

 

 

The horses’ hooves were hitting the ground, launched at full tilt and galloping under the dark night sky. The road was illuminated by the moon and stars, the sky being fortunately clear, as the two cavaliers were making the most of their mounts’ high stamina. Jinki and Jonghyun had left Jinju one hour ago, after they had gathered a few food supplies in a hessian bag and deciding to carry a lot by themselves to not overload their animals.

 

Thus, the teacher was holding the supplies bag on his back while the soldier had the clothes on on his. He had tied two rolled up makeshift mattresses to his saddle, horizontally to not disturb his stallion. They had brought nothing more, counting on the land itself to provide them water and some wood to lit a fire when they would stop to sleep. They were riding next to each other, Jonghyun’s having the wind in his blonde hair since his ribbon hadn’t remained. 

 

Soon, they felt their horses’ muscles grow weaker and their breathing sounding more like panting. Even though they hadn’t covered a lot of road, they decided to not risk anything and slow the animals down, letting them walk until they were close to a river. There, they put their feet on the ground and stretched, before they freed the equids from their snaffle and let them enjoy the grass at the foot of a tree. To be sure they wouldn’t run away during the night — even though Jinki assured they wouldn’t — they attached them to the aforesaid tree, without squeezing their neck.

 

The first things the two men did was to splash their face with the fresh water, before they set camp. In no time, Jinki had gathered a few stones and twigs to form an improvised fireplace, and he was busy trying to light a fire with two stones while Jonghyun was rolling the mattresses out, keeping them flat with stones at the corners. He made the most of the General struggling with his technique to have a short midnight dip in the river.

 

The water was cold as hell and he regretted this decision during the first seconds, but he eventually moved enough to warm himself up, as he washed his body. He sat with his body immersed until his waist, and used the single soap they had brought to create enough foam in his hands for his upper body. When he heard some noise, he raised his head to see the soldier, leaning against the trunk of a tree at the very edge of the river, arms crossed on his chest and looking at him.

 

 

“Enjoying the view ?” The teacher teased, not bothered for all that as he kept washing himself.

 

“I was wondering how you managed to study such plants when you were busy teaching the Prince.” Jinki replied, avoiding the question. “When did you find time ?”

 

“I was in a mission. That was when Kibum’s sister fell ill and their father commanded me to travel to Baemyeong and bring more of their purple flower  with a particular scent that would be even stronger if you infuse the petals. It was to give some inhalations to the young Lady so she would somehow… dreaming, so forgetting the pain she was feeling.”

 

“I see… Were you her physician ?”

 

“By the Gods, no. I wasn’t qualified at all, but they couldn’t send the actual physician away. Since I knew a bit of plants and was even studying them for my own pleasure, they thought I was the right guy. I’ve been told it worked for a moment, but you know what happened.”

 

“I’m really sorry, were you close to her ?”

 

“I was closer to Kibum, since the beginning. She was sweet but knew how to speak up for herself, just like him. We were almost the same age, since I’m four years older than her brother and she was two years older. She kinda… liked me, you know, before she was betrothed to the King.”

 

“Excuse me, does everyone who looks at you instantly fall in love ? First, the Prince, now you tell me his sister too ?”

 

“I can’t do anything if I’m handsome.”

 

“Gross.”

 

 

Jinki rolled his eyes and looked away, making his friend laugh. He eventually smiled himself and directed his gaze back towards the teacher. Every time he watched him, he regretted all these bad thoughts he had had about him when there had been this scandal with the Prince. Of course, he had judged a man without knowing with the few informations he had had at the moment, and had only seen Jonghyun as the man the King had been cheated on with.

 

He knew for a long time that men could have affairs together, and curiously it was even less rare within soldiers. He couldn’t say how many times he had witnessed his father’s recruits or his own during some make out session in the showers or the dormitories. He didn’t really care about it, he hadn’t any problem with that. Thus, seeing the Prince sleeping with a man had not been the hugest shock of his life.

 

But now that he was thinking about it, Kibum was unconsciously showing some hints about his attraction to the male sex. Jonghyun ? Not at all. It should have troubled him but the General was just curious about it. The only thing he knew thanks to this small talk he had heard between the teacher and the King in the jail, was that this blonde haired man didn’t believe in love and enhanced lust. Once again, he couldn’t have guessed it if he hadn’t caught him in the act.

 

Thinking about it at that moment, when he actually was looking at Jonghyun’s naked silhouette… took his breath away at the sudden image appearing in his mind. He cleared his throat, drawing the other’s attention.

 

 

“Something’s wrong ?” The latter asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Was just pondering some things, nothing important.” Jinki was so quick to reply that it felt anything but innocent, and of course the teacher didn’t believe him. “Don’t ask.”

 

“Of course I ask.”

 

“I won’t say anything.”

 

“You’re no fun.”

 

 

With these words, Jonghyun stood up. He had no shame, walking in the water in all his glory and wringing his hair as he stared at the General. The latter swallowed with difficulty and fought the sudden will to scrutinize the teacher’s body from head to toe, holding his gaze. He made out a smirk on the blonde’s lips when he passed by him and walked back to the camp, catching a towel and drying himself. He was offering his back to Jinki, and the soldier had a hard time looking away from the two rounded butt cheeks he had just before his eyes.

 

He was on a mission, god damnit ! His King was dying on his bed because of a spy he hadn’t been able to catch alive and here he was, going all aroused by his only friend outside the palace. Discreetly, he hit his own forehead to get rid of any dirty thoughts that were trying to invade his mind, and to show how unbothered he was — or pretended to be — he joined Jonghyun and sat on his mattress, starting to take some food out of the hessian bag.

 

The teacher cocked an eyebrow and smiled, obviously noticing how hard his friend was trying to show himself completely fine. It was an amusing show, because himself knew one thing : if the soldier was to ask him, he would completely confess that he would like to get in his pants. But Jonghyun wasn’t the kind to make a first step, he preferred to play a bit until he would be asked about what he really wanted.

 

So he let go, enjoying the meat the General had just cooked above the fire and discussing this plant they were looking for. He explained that, just like the _black kiss_ , as he called the flower, was infecting a tree’s sap to somehow aspire life out of it, this gained life was making its petals beautiful. The poison that was killing the King found his antidote in its own consequence : the petals.

 

Jinki nodded to everything he was told, and they talked about how they would travel as fast as possible while respecting their horses’ stamina and needs. After a few minutes, they both decided they needed to sleep before the sun would wake them up and mark the beginning of their second day of journey. They lied on their mattress and covered themselves with the thin sheets they had brought, the General keeping an eye on the fire and waiting for sleep.

 

He almost choked when Jonghyun whispered the following words before turning around.

 

 

“Next time, try to be less obvious when you check me out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm waiting for your comments as usual~


	15. Unspoken words

**Chapter 15 : Unspoken words**

 

 

 

Kibum was locked in his quarters for a good half of an hour now, scrubbing his hands against each other in a bucket of fresh water. Blood stains were giving him a hard time, and the once translucide liquid was now tinted with brown and black. Because of the cold, shivers were sent through his bare chest, since he had got rid of his shirt when entering his room : when the physician had removed the arrow from the King’s chest, blood had splattered his immaculate white item of clothing and he had sweated so much because of his worries that it was drenched as well.

 

He was only wearing his pants and shoes, keeping himself busy with his cleaning as a way to prevent his mind from distracting him with what had happened a moment before. His heart was still beating faster than ever, but it was nothing compared to when he had still been sitting against Minho’s bed’s column, both men staring at each other with widened eyes. If it hadn’t been for the Queen Mother to come back, personally holding a tray with tea and food… the Prince would have died on the spot.

 

Instead, he had shamelessly used the opportunity to leave, pretending that they must wish a moment between mother and son and so his presence wasn’t needed. Before he could have been called back, he had ran away, grabbing his coat before closing the huge doors behind him. With his cheeks red and hot, he had joined his own quarters as fast as possible, praying for not running into any employee or soldier. Fortunately, he had found the corridors empty and had welcomed the safety of his room with delight.

 

Now that he was alone, he was regretting. With his teeth gritted, he cursed himself for both kissing his husband on an impulse while the latter was weakened and couldn’t react, and flying away like a coward. He knew he couldn’t use the excuse of his fear to explain his move, because even though it was true, it was clearly not the only thing that had pushed him to claim the King’s lips like he had done. Fear… had just been so strong that he had felt like he should do it before worse could happen.

 

He wouldn’t lie : he had craved such a kiss for days, if not for weeks. But it didn’t feel right, not when the other man in the equation hadn’t asked for anything, nor was for sure interested by men… and by him, especially. How could he ? He had once been betrothed to a wonderful young woman, admittedly an arranged wedding, yet the future King had accepted it by himself from all of his sixteen years of age. In the end, he had been forced to content himself with the bride’s little _brother_.

 

How disappointing it must have felt, Kibum thought, raising his head as he felt his eyes watering again. There was no way Minho could feel the slightest thing for him, except for the admiration he had talked about for long, and for their growing friendship. The young Prince himself didn’t know what he was feeling for his husband, and even though he was starting to get a potential idea about it, it was beyond impossible for it to be reciprocal.

 

Oh, for sure the King had never shown any reluctance to be close to him, even to hold his hand on his arm when they had had to walk together in Dongjeo… he wasn’t angry at him for what had happened with Jonghyun, and when this special situation could have made him feel disgusted… he had only wished to grow closer to Kibum. He had drowned him under gifts and compliments, made him laugh or even slightly smile every day, tried his best to erase any worry from the young man’s mind. 

 

But were those proofs that Minho could have more than friendly feelings for him ? The Prince didn’t dare to answer this question, even in his mind. The only thing he wanted at the moment was to find enough bravery to go back to the King and apologise for his behaviour. He had feared his husband’s death earlier, he was now fearing a reject. The best he could do was to offer his apologies and pray for their relationship to remain as it was… 

 

Kibum eventually noticed that his hands were as clean as they could be, and he wiped them before walking to his wardrobe. There, he removed the last clothes he was wearing to put his night shirt on, along with a long coat to cover a bit his legs. If he was to leave his quarters, he would do well not to wander with just a shirt on, and even less to meet the King… Once his feet were feeling warm in his — still royal — sleepers, he took a moment to check himself on the mirror… and almost screamed.

 

His hair was a mess. No sign of the strict and ceremonial bun anymore, it was a flapping ball of hair resting on the top of his head, with long and tangled strands escaping here and there. The Prince didn’t hold a deep sigh back as he sat at his dressing table, grabbing his brush to begin with the torture : his scalp was hurting when he managed to completely untie the bun, and it took him a certain time to untangle the hair that had become a bit sticky because of his sweat.

 

He had just finished and was proudly admiring his long, smooth hair falling on his back and shoulders, when he heard knocking at his door. Frowning, he stood up and adjusted his coat while walking before he opened it : standing in the frame, the Queen had a tired smile on her lips.

 

 

“Your Majesty ?” Kibum asked, raising his eyebrows. “Is there something wrong ?”

 

“No, everything is fine.” The woman said, and her voice had lost its usual firmness, betraying how hard the last hour had been. “I am leaving my son’s bedside just now, and he asked for you.”

 

“For… for me ?”

 

“Yes, he said I had perhaps interrupted something you wanted to say and that he could not sleep if he did not know. I tried to tell him that all this situation might have tired you as well but he is… quite stubborn.”

 

“For sure, but we knew that for long, your Majesty.” The Prince smiled and left his room, closing the door. “I will go and threaten him, perhaps he will agree to sleep.”

 

“He needs to.”

 

“So do you, your Majesty. Do you want me to escort you to your quarters ? I am not as tired as I should be at that hour, I can—”

 

“Oh, no, do not bother yourself. I think my son is capable of leaving his bed despite his wound and crawling to you if you take too much time. He did it a few times with me when he was sick as a child. I will go on my own, please do not make our King wait for too long.”

 

“I will. I wish you a good night, please do not worry too much, I will apply a lot of balm before his Highness goes to sleep, so it can wait for tomorrow morning and allow him a good night of rest. I promise I will take care of it.”

 

“Thank you. Good night, try to get some sleep too. And… I really appreciate your involvement in this situation, I believe I could not hope for a better son-in-law, even as unexpected as you were.”

 

 

Kibum nodded and smiled to his mother-in-law before he watched her leaving, offering him her back. Now, he couldn’t retreat anymore. And even if he had wonderfully faked confidence, he could now feel sweat running down his nape at the simple thought of going back to the King’s quarters. He didn’t know how many seconds, perhaps minutes, he spent there, standing still in front of his door, but when he snapped out of it, the Queen was nowhere to be seen.

 

Swallowing with difficulty, he whispered encouraging words to himself as he walked the corridor back up. Somehow, the image of Minho crawling to him despite his wound was amusing and he would have liked to see it with his own eyes… but he got a grip on himself, thinking it was definitely not a good idea. Moreover, the King wasn’t a child anymore. 

 

The door was only a few steps away, and the Prince inhaled deeply. Why did _he_ have to ask for him… despite himself, his mind was assaulted by a bunch of nerve-racking forebodings. What if he was about to be… _dismissed_ ? He had to stop before the door, his hand on the handle, to catch his breath. He hated to feel that scared for nothing he could foresee, it made him think of himself as such a weak person. His trust issues weren’t something new, they were stuck to him like glue and even though it had reduced, it was still hard to handle.

 

However, they wouldn’t help him with his feelings. As he deeply inhaled to give himself some mental strength, he knocked at the King’s quarters’ door and opened it. Entering, he was already about to apologise without letting the other man speak, when the scene before his eyes made him lose all his prepared words. There, no more lying but sitting on his bed with his back away from the headboard, Minho was holding a piece of bandage between his teeth and was struggling, trying to wrap his own chest with it.

 

And the painful expression on his face showed that it wasn’t pleasant to do.

 

 

“What are you doing ?!” Kibum couldn’t help but gasp as he closed the door.

 

 

He hurriedly approached the bed and climbed on it, ignoring his falling slippers and his coat that opened in the move, while hitting his husband’s hand to make him let go of the dressing. The King widened his eyes but didn’t have time to speak, he was cut off as soon as he opened his mouth.

 

 

“By the Gods, are you stupid ?” The Prince scolded as he carefully removed the awfully placed bandage. “You’re hurt ! How can you think you can try to move so much when your wound is still open ?! Withdraw your hands or I swear this cut will be nothing compared to what I will do to you. No antidote with me.”

 

 

Minho’s jaw dropped as he slowly raised his hands, wincing when it caused him a throbbing pain. Kibum sighed and placed his palm against the cloth that was covering the arrow’s wound, gently pressing it until it seemed to hurt less. He then took his time to remove the compress and wrinkled : the flesh was still skinned, it was kinda repellent… but he had seen worse. 

 

 

“I will take care of this, just stay still.” He commanded before he left the bed to gather the balm and a new compress. “If it hurts, you tell me and I stop, alright ?”

 

“Alright.” The King replied, his voice hoarse but as soft as always, what made his husband lose it for a moment.

 

 

But he got a grip on himself quickly as he opened the little box and took a generous amount of its contents on his fingers. If he wanted Minho to spend a good night, he preferred to use as much balm as he could, it was thick enough to take a lot of time to fully penetrate the wound. With care, he put a hand behind the other man’s back, feeling the relief of his scar under his palm but ignoring it to focus on the spot where he applied the onguent. 

 

His husband shivered when he felt the cold sensation on his chest, but sat still as told. He made the most of the Prince’s concentration on his work to observe him. He had got changed, and was already wearing his night clothes that were leaving his legs naked. His long hair was beautifully covering his face’s sides as he was leaning on, and the way his eyebrows were furrowed gave him this so seducing serious expression.

 

Minho lowly whined when Kibum’s fingers touched a skinless spot, and the latter immediately whispered an apology before he promised it was almost over. He said it with so much gentleness that it was contrasting with the authoritative scolding the King had just suffered, and to be honest… it sounded so much better to the ears. It felt a bit disappointing when the Prince withdrew, but the other man didn’t protest as he watched him place the new compress against the now treated cut.

 

 

“Can you hold it for me ?” He asked, his mesmerising voice still low and bursting with softness.

 

“Yes… I can.”

 

 

As he obeyed and put his own hand on the cloth, Minho stared at Kibum who grabbed the bandage and completely rolled it out. Without saying a word, the black haired man slid the tip of the strip under the King’s palm, quietly intimating him to hold it firmly. He then took a moment to carefully wrap the band around his husband’s torso, making it go only under his armpits except for one that went around one of his shoulder to make sure the whole thing wouldn’t slip during the night. Once the bandage was tied with a tight double knot, the Prince left the bed to put away the few things he had just used.

 

As he came back near the bed and put one leg on the mattress to keep his balance, he started to help Minho lying down, but the latter softly grabbed his wrist to notify him not to. Surprised, Kibum looked up and his eyes met the King’s, making him gulp.

 

 

“Don’t run away again.” His husband asked without breaking the eye contact. “We have to talk.”

 

“These words never look too good…” The Prince replied, his voice trembling.

 

“You… You kissed me.”

 

“I did but—”

 

“And then you ran away from me.”

 

“Because—”

 

“Why did you run away after doing such a thing ?”

 

“Because it’s not right !”

 

 

Saying these words, Kibum escaped from Minho’s grip and sat on the mattress, looking away as he started rubbing his wrist. He pursed his lips, refusing to look at his husband who was sitting so close to him, certainly disgusted.

 

 

“My Prince… stop hiding behind your sister’s bracelet and talk to me instead.” The King said, and the gentle tone of his voice surprised the other man enough to make him turn his head. “You’re torturing yourself… why ?”

 

“I should have never done this, it was… d-disgusting…” The Prince said, and a tear escaped his left eye, that he didn’t wipe away. “You didn’t deserve to be soiled that way and I—”

 

“ _Soiled_ ? _Disgusting_ ? Is it you thinking about it like this or is it what people instilled in you ?”

 

“Your Highness, you don’t understand…”

 

“I perfectly understand that you kissed me and the way you did it… it meant something to you. Please be honest with me, I don’t want to hurt you so you have to talk with me. I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t know what it was and you won’t either.”

 

 

Kibum stared at his husband for a few seconds, his heart yelling at him to say something, to confess everything even if he didn’t know exactly what he was feeling. However, his brain wasn’t sending him any word to say. All his emotions were raw and nameless, it was like he was a toddler again who had never learned how to talk, how to put words on things. He felt powerless, and worse than that, useless. His chin started quivering and he slowly parted his lips.

 

 

“I-I don’t know…” He whispered. “I don’t know how… how to…”

 

“How to say it…?” Minho helped, his eyes never leaving the Prince’s as he was reading through them.

 

“Yes…”

 

“I don’t need long words and literary explanations, only your honesty. Were you… scared ?”

 

“I was, I thought you could… die ? And to see you waking up, it… it made me feel…”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“It made me feel happy…” Kibum sniffed and cleared his throat. “So happy and… relieved, and I kissed you because… because it came to me, I mean, the wish came, I don’t know how I let it happen… I’m so sorry…”

 

“Kibum…”

 

 

Being called by his name felt like a slap that made the Prince widen his watering eyes, and he went speechless as he watched Minho slowly raise his hand to gently wipe the tear on his cheek. 

 

 

“Why do you apologise…” The King asked. “Why do you always apologise since the day we met, for everything ? Why won’t you let yourself enjoy the little things that make you happy here ?”

 

“Your Highness…” Kibum replied, his voice stuck in his throat. “It’s not right… I can’t enjoy what I can’t have…”

 

“What is it that you don’t have ?”

 

“I can’t say it…”

 

“Of course you can, there is no one else than me to hear you, and I will never judge you. Please, tell me what you wish to have but don’t allow yourself to.”

 

“It’s not me who don’t allow it… everything disallows it, literally everything… I don’t even know if I really want it, I just… I just feel like I want it, I…”

 

“What is it ?”

 

“Y-You, your Highness…”

 

 

Minho looked at the way his husband shut his eyes closed and turned his head away to avoid him, but in a more subtle way, to avoid himself. It was so evident that the Prince wasn’t denying his feelings, but the idea to admit them out loud. He had always been reserved, anxious at the idea that his thoughts and preferences could be discovered by anyone ; the King had noticed it throughout the months, when he had gradually learned things about Kibum that had made the latter shy.

 

But his aversion for carrots and the reason behind such a moved kiss were radical opposites, and it was completely natural for him to feel… ashamed, of himself. He had always been like this, hiding everything and especially the most private things including his feelings. Minho could remember how cold his husband had seemed at first, and this for days after their marriage : he had this ice wall keeping him protected from everyone. And now, the wall was melting down, to the great despair of its builder.

 

 

“I hate to see you so scared…” The King whispered. “I promised myself I would make you smile and laugh, not cry and fear me.”

 

“I don’t fear you…” Kibum sobbed. “I fear the consequences of my feelings… I don’t understand them fully but I know they are wrong, they will only do wrong and I don’t want to force you in such a situation… you have a reputation, I can’t…”

 

“It’s not about my reputation, Kibum, look at me.” The Prince inhaled deeply but fought his need to look away, turning his head towards the other man whose eyes were so soft it kept troubling him. “It’s about you, only about you. I only care about you right now so please tell me _your_ fears.”

 

“I… Am I not… disgusting, to you…? Since the day you surprised me, until now that I kissed you… I don’t like women, your Highness… and I can’t force it on you, I can’t, you need—”

 

“I thought I liked women and was meant to marry one, until I met you.”

 

 

Kibum raised his eyebrows and tears escaped his widened eyes, which Minho carefully wiped with his thumb as soon as they rolled down. 

 

 

“You don’t know what’s happening to you.” The King whispered. “I don’t know what’s happening to me either, but what I know is that I enjoyed you kissing me. And… it hurt to see you so horrified, running away from me…”

 

“You… You enjoyed… me kissing you…?” The Prince muttered, not believing it.

 

“I did, why would I lie ? I don’t find you disgusting at all, not when I can feel something happening inside me whenever I see you…”

 

“Please… don’t make me believe in something that can’t happen… please don’t play with my feelings…”

 

“I’m not playing with you, I… Listen, I can’t say what it is for now, but time will make me understand and I need to spend this time with you, otherwise I… I don’t know, I won’t handle it. When I got shot, I remember it now, I was so scared… But not to die, I was scared to never see you again.”

 

“You don’t know what you’re saying, the balm must be drugging you or something, it’s not possible…”

 

“I’m not drugged. Kibum, just look at me and realise it, I’m not lying to you and it’s been weeks since I wanted to share with you what’s tormenting my mind…”

 

“Whatever it is… we can’t do it…”

 

“Why…? We’re already married.”

 

“It’s… It’s not forever, you know it…”

 

 

Minho frowned at these last words, watching his husband lower his head with his trembling hands closed into fists on his thighs. His pain was real, and it seemed even harder to handle than the arrow’s wound in the King’s chest. Because it was constant, and no balm could appease it.

 

 

“It won’t last, right…?” Kibum repeated, his voice broken. “Even if we were to… fall in love or whatever… you will repudiate me anyway…”

 

“Repudiate… you…?” Minho stood gaping as the Prince’s shoulders were trembling, soon shaken by a sob. “Kibum, I won’t. I won’t throw you away, you’re not some toy I will use until I find a better one. You’re not a toy to me.”

 

“But you have no future with me, and you’re a King…! How can a King ensure his kingdom’s prosperity with no descendants ? Please, I know how it works, it’s impossible for you to keep me as your husband, I’m like a hostage you will release once Jinju can live on its own again… then I will be… free…? And you will find a woman, a princess maybe, from another kingdom… you will marry her, make her your Queen and have children to pursue your dynasty… I’m just… an ephemeral fantasy…”

 

 

The King couldn’t take it anymore. The words he was hearing were hurtful, not because they sounded true but because it betrayed the lack of trust his husband had for him. And he was completely right to feel scared about this, who could reproach him to fear a reject when he indeed couldn’t give to the kingdom what a Queen could ? But Minho wasn’t married to a Queen, he had a Prince, and never had he thought about _trading_ him.

 

Not when he was starting to develop a new kind of feelings for this man he hadn’t been supposed to meet, even less to marry. He didn’t need a Queen. He only needed his Prince, confident and happy, making his heart flutter thanks to his smiles and laughs… his kisses, his hands on him. 

 

Since he was remaining silent, Kibum took it the wrong way and made a move to leave the bed, his need to run away hurrying him again. But Minho was faster, and as he ignored the pain resulting of his move, he stretched his arm forwards and grabbed his husband’s wrist again, pulling him back. The Prince let a strangled noise escape his throat as he lost his balance, immediately grabbing hold of the uninjured soldier and finding his legs straddling the King’s.

 

He didn’t have time to properly straighten up when he felt his chin being lifted by firm yet soft fingers, and his lips were claimed with strength but not less emotions. At first, he tried to reject it, but the fingers on his chin moved up to hold his cheek, and an arm soon came as back up around his waist. The embrace, tight at first, loosened itself by seconds passing, and Kibum found himself soothed by the gentle move of lips against his.

 

In no time, his hands that were trying to push the other man’s torso away eventually circled his neck, as his own body seemed to relax in Minho’s arms. The latter smiled against his lips and caressed the soft cheek with his thumb, allowing his husband to return his kiss. The initial rough shock made space to a gentle touch, as both men melted into each other, sitting tangled on the mattress. 

 

When they lacked air, Kibum was the first one to withdraw without moving too far away. Their faces remained close to each other, so close they could feel their warm breath fuse together. The Prince slowly half-opened his eyes, meeting the King’s, soft and welcoming. It was like all his worries had faded away for a moment, as if the whole quarters had vanished and he could only see Minho’s face. He could only hear his breath, smell the manly fragrance of his skin, touch the soft short hair of his nape. 

 

Seconds felt like hours, as Kibum made his hands slid backwards to hold his husband’s cheeks. He softly caressed his cheekbones with both his thumbs, drawing imaginary circles as he contemplated the beauty he had under his eyes. With a smile, he didn’t resist the temptation and approached the King’s lips with his, letting the latter close the distance himself. 

 

Their third kiss was even more passionate than the previous ones, but it tasted like freedom. They both let their heart lead them for once, not caring if they didn’t know why they were doing it : they just did it. They tasted, touched, held each other, leaving everything else behind and almost forgetting about the current situation… until Minho moved his arm a bit too fast and suffered, forcing him to break the kiss.

 

 

“Shh…” The Prince whispered, caressing his husband’s cheek with one hand and pressing the other one against the bandage. “I’m torturing you…”

 

“It’s a good torture I’m suffering…” The King said, smiling and opening his eyes once the pain reduced. “I like it way much better when you look at me that way…”

 

“Aren’t we pushing ourselves in something dangerous…? Something that could do us more harm than good…?”

 

“Perhaps… but I’ve never been scared of adventure. What about you ?”

 

“I must say I haven’t lived a lot of adventures yet… but I wouldn’t mind living another one. So… are we…?”

 

“Let’s not put a name on it for now. Not when it’s so… raw, we could mislead ourselves by going too fast. Let’s give us time to understand.”

 

“Yes…”

 

 

Minho smiled, noticing the insecurity in his Prince’s eyes. 

 

 

“Don’t you dare run away from me again.” He said, playing the commander and making the other man smile in his turn.

 

“Don’t you dare die.” The latter responded.

 

 

They both stared at each other for a few seconds, and it was like they sealed their promises with their eyes only. When Kibum suggested that they should allow themselves some sleep until the balm wouldn’t have any effect on the King’s pain, the latter nodded. However, he faced a refusal from the Prince to stay in his quarters and sleep in his bed, the black haired man saying it wasn’t what he called _giving themselves time_. 

 

But when he was in the frame of the open door, he looked behind and found Minho lying on his back, his head turned towards him. The smile on his face didn’t lie, and Kibum returned it before he mouthed an almost imperceptible “good night”. When he found himself alone in the dark corridor, he ran to his own quarters to find Taemin, worryingly waiting for him… and it took him some time to find sleep as he kept talking and talking.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jinki stopped his horse when he made out the outside town and surrounding walls of Baemyeong, less than a mile away. After three complete days, they had finally reached their destination, and he hoped everything had gone fine in Jinju. Being unable to know was killing him inside, his worry for his best friend felt like a constant pinching in his chest. If it hadn’t been for Jonghyun remaining by his side when noticing his quiet pain, he would have travelled back in a flash, without the antidote.

 

The young teacher arrived next to him, congratulating his mare with a patting session. He then raised his head and smiled, feeling relieved to see a familiar scene and also, to have arrived in the place where he would find a cure for the King. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel anxious growing in his body, as the last time he had come here to find a plant… it hadn’t been as useful as he thought it would. It was his second chance to save someone, and he had noticed it, _someone_ once again Kibum was close to.

 

 

“Is it your first time in Baemyeong, Jinki ?” He asked, using dialogue to chase his own worrying thoughts away.

 

“I went with my father once, when I was around ten.” The General replied, welcoming the talk with a quiet delight. “I only remember the kindness of everyone here.”

 

“That means you never met the current rulers…”

 

“Never, it was fifteen years ago. Their eldest daughter was my age though, I know she succeeded her father by now. And her sister is married to Prince Siwon of Dongjeo, I’ve met her.”

 

“As expected, your knowledge is impressive. Isn’t there something I can teach you ? Something you don’t know ?”

 

“It would be no fun if I knew everything, right ? I’ll let you find something useful to teach me.”

 

 

Saying this, Jinki didn’t hide a smirk he clearly learned from all those months near the Prince, and made his horse rear before galloping through the plains. Jonghyun raised his eyebrows, destabilised by what he had just heard and seen, but he eventually smiled in his turn and caught the soldier up. They both reached the village together and reduced their speed, walking between the small houses and answering the few people who smiled at them.

 

Everyone knew who were their visitors, or at least whose representatives : the bright military outfit of one and the gold and red flag held by the other couldn’t mistake anyone, these two men came straight for Jinju. The teacher wished he had more time to properly greet everyone who show themselves so welcoming towards newcomers, but they weren’t here on a vacation. They were on a mission, it was literally a matter of life or death.

 

In no time, they arrived at the surrounding wall, which wooden doors were guarded by sentries. Unlike other visitors, Jinki just had to show the royal emblem on his chest to be allowed to enter ; however, he had struggles letting the soldiers agree to make Jonghyun enter, for he was only a teacher although he accompanied a General. But his authority made it, and after a few minutes of arguing, both men finally entered Baemyeong’s palace.

 

Unlike the other kingdoms, the rulers’ dwelling wasn’t a huge castle but a really welcoming manor, with wooden columns and a lot of colourful plants. The gardens were all about vegetation and trees that were part of the Great Forest, which was bordering this small realm. It was like this building served as a tremendous door to the sacred woods, famous for their medicinal plants and kind of exotic flora.

 

But the time wasn’t suitable to contemplation, as Jinki hurrying his interested friend inside. Once walls were hiding the beautiful gardens, Jonghyun got a grip on himself and remembered the reason behind their presence that far from home. After a few minutes that felt like too many hours, they were allowed in the dining room despite they would interrupt the rulers’ lunch. Two soldiers flanked them, making the teacher quite uncomfortable, and led them until they ended up in a really cozy space.

 

It was extremely different from Jinju, smaller of course but also in terms of decorations. It was welcoming, somehow as if the outside appearance kept its promise : the walls had a warm brown color, covered by some tapestries representing the Great Forest’s myths and legends from the olden days. The floor was covered with parquet, on which were carved lines drawing some vegetation, a poetic reminder of where they were. And to keep the atmosphere calm and almost soothing, a fire was lit, cracking  in a huge fireplace with its  width almost taking up a wall.

 

As expected, the visitors interrupted lunch, but it’s with a great smile that they were welcomed. A very tall man with soft eyes stood up and wiped his mouth before adjusting his coat, while a much shorter woman with young looks walked fast to them… and especially to the teacher.

 

 

“Sir Jonghyun !” She greeted him, smiling widely. “We were not expecting you, we would have propose you to share lunch with us. Ah, this is embarrassing…”

 

“Please, do not blame yourself.” Jonghyun returned her smile and took her hand to bow above it, his forehead never touching her skin though. “We did not have time to warn you, our presence is a matter of urgency.”

 

“I see… I recognise these colors, are you coming from Jinju ?”

 

“We are, please let me introduce you to the King’s General and personal bodyguard, commander of Jinju’s army, Lee Jinki.”

 

“It is an honour, my Lady.” The soldier bowed, doing his best to hide his eagerness for the situation to go faster.

 

“Welcome to Baemyeong, Sir Lee.” The woman smiled and bowed her head. “I think I can remember our first encounter many years ago but I will introduce myself as well. I am Lady Taeyeon, first born of my late father Lord Woohyuk. Here is my husband, Lord Changmin.”

 

“The honour is all yours, to receive such important guests.” The tall Lord said, bowing in his turn. “Perhaps we can offer you something to take sustenance ? The journey must have been long. I understood you are visiting us for something precise, let us talk about it while eating.”

 

 

Jinki was starting to boil inside, feeling like everything was going way too slow when his best friend was certainly suffering on his damn bed. He didn’t know if it was noticeable on his face or through his body language, but he was trying hard not to show anything, because it wasn’t Lord Changmin and Lady Taeyeon’s fault. He only wished they could listen to the situation once and for all, allow them to collect flowers and let them leave.

 

He understood all were waiting for his answer as King Minho’s representative when it was Jonghyun who decided to speak for them, agreeing with the proposition. At the moment, his calm gave the teacher less difficulties to handle the slowness and to act as he had to, without being influenced by his own worries. Moreover, he had clearly noticed the General’s weird behaviour and instead of discreetly putting him in his place, he was offering a quiet help by handling things for him.

 

Yet, Jonghyun knew there would be a time when his friend would burst out. He just wished it would happen in a place where Jinki could let his emotions explode in peace, without people witnessing it and eventually judging his lack of professionalism. 

 

As for now, both men sat at the table, letting housemaids serve them and forcing themselves to eat slowly as the blonde haired man explained the matter. Even though he used a clear-cut tone and methodically chosen words, Baemyeong’s rulers eventually stopped eating, their eyes widened and all colors on their cheeks gone. They didn’t really know the King, for he hadn’t visited them yet, but they knew how serious an assassination attempt was. Especially against the most powerful man of the Five Kingdoms, who was still at the beginning of his reign. It was a threat that couldn’t be ignored.

 

 

“This is why we came in such an improper way.” Jonghyun finished his explanation. “We need this flower.”

 

“I understand very well, but will it make it until your return ?” Lord Changmin asked, pondering his knowledge of plants. “If you take the flower, or only its petals… will they last long enough ?”

 

“It is a very special plant, my Lord, it needs sap to survive. The only way for keeping it alive during our journey is to bring sap with us.”

 

“Sap ? How do you plan to bring some ?”

 

“We have to try the least probable manner, by filling any kind of container with sap directly removed from a healthy tree. I will plunge the flowers’ stems inside and look after them during our journey. There are countless trees on our way back, I will take more healthy sap off myself, whenever it’s needed, to keep the flowers alive.”

 

“We will naturally let you collect as many flowers as you need, you should do it once you are done with lunch.” Lady Taeyeon said, before she stood up and held her hands on her stomach, the expression on her face betraying her discomfort. “Sir Lee… I believe this situation is not in favour of Baemyeong, since the poison seems to come from here. Nevertheless, my husband and I would like to do anything in our power to prove our innocence, this is why I would like to personally accompany Sir Jonghyun and you to Jinju.”

 

“Darling, is this really a good idea ?” Her husband hesitated. “I do not want you to go alone, even though Sir Lee put the assassin where he cannot do any harm… I do not want my wife to encounter his potential accomplices.”

 

“I will not be alone, and I think I prove you enough how well I can do by myself.” The woman replied, smiling to reassure the man. “Do not worry, I will bring an escort with me, and you will take care of the kingdom as well as you always do. So, General, do we agree on this ?”

 

“If my Lady wishes to accompany us, I believe my King will be honoured.” Jinki said after pondering the proposal. “However, Sir Kim and myself planned to leave as soon as we collect the flowers…”

 

“Then I will hurry to gather an escort and pack my belongings. The Forest is vast… let give us two hours.”

 

“Take care of your belongings, darling, the escort will be my duty. Gentlemen, I suggest you borrow two of our horses for your quest, to let yours rest before your journey start again. Is there something they specially eat ?”

 

“Thank you, my Lord.” The General bowed before he stood up, imitated by Jonghyun. “They do not receive any special treatment, they are just uncomfortable with horses they do not know.”

 

“I will make sure they enjoy a comfortable rest, then. Please, you can go.”

 

 

Both teacher and soldier didn’t wait to be asked twice, and they bowed before hurriedly leaving the room. They made out the rulers leaving just after them and sighed with relief : as expected from representatives of Baemyeong, their generosity was limitless. Moreover, the way Lady Taeyeon immediately took responsibilities against their potential accusation without even being accused in a first place, was beyond admirable. 

 

Within ten minutes, Jinki and Jonghyun were given two beautiful white mares, only distinguished by the color of their hair. They didn’t waste time and immediately leaved the manor through a huge wooden door overlooking the forest. Even though they were in a mission, the General couldn’t help but admire the beauty of the woods : since the day wasn’t over yet, sun was piercing through the foliage, beams descending here and there like shining climbing plants.

 

However, he gulped at the simple thought of spending one night in such a place. He didn’t know where he was going and felt grateful to have Jonghyun by his side. He had a very good sense of direction when he could see the sun, but he hated travelling by night or when the sky was obstructed. He had been extremely lucky that the blonde haired man showed an important interest in the night sky, stars and constellations… perhaps that was what he could teach him, later.

 

 

“Do you know how to find those flowers ?” He eventually asked as they were still walking after half an hour. “Please don’t tell me they’re rare.”

 

“They suck life out of trees.” Jonghyun gravely said. “As long as we don’t see a dying tree, we won’t find a flower. So open your eyes and look for death.”

 

“This… This was completely scary.” 

 

“I don’t mince my words, and scaring you is fun.”

 

“When did I lose myself in a _game_ with you ?”

 

“As soon as you smiled at the back of my classroom. Smile at me and you’re doomed, perhaps that’s how I make women fall for me.”

 

“And some men, in passing.”

 

“And some men, indeed… Are we going to have this talk or find a cure for your King ?”

 

 

Jinki gulped at the not so subtle insinuation in his friend’s words, and he just cleared his throat as an answer. The teacher smiled and told him to open his eyes and try to make out any stain in the landscape, because obviously a dying tree wouldn’t be as beautiful and bright as healthy ones. They needed at least three flowers, in hopes to find more before they ran out of the time given by Lady Taeyeon. Thus, they stopped talking and focused on their task, harder than they would have ever expected.

 

The Great Forest was indeed known for its abundance and diversity of flora, finding a special species was like looking for a needle in a haystack… The General was starting to mumble, he was way too close to the final straw.

 

 

“By the Gods, it’s not that difficult to find a dead tree !” He ended up letting it out. “You came here before, right ? You studied them, how can you not remember a place to look for them ! This forest is fucking huge, we don’t have time ! Minho might be dead already and we’re here wasting our time ! I swear—”

 

“You won’t swear anything.” Jonghyun calmly said before he pointed at something. “Ask for a dead tree, find one.”

 

 

Jinki frowned as he followed the pointing finger, until he saw a very huge tree slowly falling to the ground, its brown color making space to ash grey. A glint of hope lit the soldier’s eyes and he made his mare trot to reach the vegetal corpse faster. There, he slid down and approached the trunk, looking for anything that looked like a poisoned flower with dark blue petals.

 

 

“There is none…” He sighed, holding his temples to not let his anger out. “We find a dead tree, and obviously he died on his own.”

 

“Jinki, you’re not looking where you should.” The teacher suddenly appeared behind him, on his feet as well. “Remember, the flower aspires sap, so its stem is the last spot it will drink from. Do you get me ? It’s useless to turn around the already dead parts of the tree.”

 

“But look ! It’s all dead !”

 

“You are smarter than that, take a moment to breathe and to think. You inspected the roots, the trunk. No flower. But this tree is definitely dying from the same poison we know.”

 

 

The soldier sighed and even though he wanted to yell at the other man for daring to tell him to calm down… he obeyed, Jonghyun’s voice and tone being soothing even in such a situation. It only took him a few seconds before he pondered the teacher’s hints. He raised his head and look at the branches, walking under the inclining trunk until he saw it.

 

There, at the base of one larger branch, an unusually imposant flower was filled with life, its petals raised towards the sky and the dark color giving it the appearance of velvet. But it was a bit too high, and Jinki knew the trunk was too weak to support a man’s weight… and by breaking, falling, it could damage the flower, even tear it off. The sentry under the tree wasn’t practical for horses either, so he couldn’t make the most of the tall animal.

 

 

“We need to reach this damn flower.” He muttered, more to himself but loud enough to be heard by Jonghyun.

 

“It’s not that high.” The latter commented. “Come, climb on my shoulders.”

 

“You’re kidding ? I don’t want to break your bones, you climb on mine.”

 

“Please, I’m way much tougher than you think. And if you’re afraid, just remove your weapons and what’s heavy on your equipment. You have longer arms than me so you have to be on top.”

 

 

The General stared at the teacher and felt like protesting, but he had no time for that. Sighing, he unbuckled his baldric and let it fall on the ground, soon joined by his crossbow and his harness. 

 

 

“An amazing show, really.” Jonghyun commented.

 

“Shut up and kneel.” The soldier replied before he realised the double meaning in his words, blushing and grumbling. “You got me, I meant, to let me climb on your shoulders…”

 

“Oh, that’s what I understood at first. The dirty mind isn’t mine at the moment.”

 

 

With a smirk, the blonde haired man walked right under the branch holding the flower, and crouched. Jinki cleared his throat and positioned himself behind his friend, making his legs straddle his neck before he slowly sat on his shoulder. He was about to warn him that he was weighing more than he could imagine, but was cut off by how easily Jonghyun lifted him, standing up while holding his thighs. The touch of his hands felt like leaving a burn print through his pants, but he tried his best to ignore it as he managed to keep his balance.

 

He raised his arm towards the flower but it was still a bit too high. 

 

 

“I can’t catch it !” He ranted. “You’re so short.”

 

“No need to be insulting, I’m not telling you anything about your weight.” The teacher retorted. “I’m going to stabilise myself, then try to be on your knees, on my shoulders.”

 

“What ? You’re not serious, it’s going to hurt you.”

 

“Do you want the flower or not ?”

 

 

One point to the teacher, Jinki thought. He wasn’t really confident with his flexibility but once Jonghyun stood still and contacted all his muscles to not move an inch, the soldier exhaled deeply and slowly started moving with a hand supporting him on the blonde hair. It took him more time than he thought, sometimes giving up to better start again… but he ended up in the good position.

 

But as soon as he pushed on the shoulders with his knees, he heard his friend groaning with pain. He decided to do as fast as possible even if it could hurt more, at least it wouldn't last long : he pushed himself in one go and instead of grabbing the flower, he caught the branch and broke it.

 

 

“I got it !” He shouted despite himself, relief of the victory talking in his place.

 

 

Immediately, Jonghyun held his knees tight and kneeled, Jinki letting a scream out at the speed of the action and falling forwards. Thanks to his reflexes, he buried the branch between his arms and torso with a hand, the other one facing the ground to avoid his head to fall first. His body was thrown on the floor with more strength than he planned and he heard the crack of the branch, what made him stop moving straight away.

 

He slowly raised his head to see the blonde haired man on his hands and knees, grimacing and holding his shoulder as he straightened up. He had heard the noise too, and his eyes talked for him, asking the soldier to check on the flower. With an extreme carefulness, he stretched his arm and felt a piece of wood fall on his legs. He looked down and sighed with a deep relief when he saw the other piece in his hand, with the flower still intact on it.

 

Jonghyun smiled and approached Jinki to graze the petals. They were so filled with life, even temporarily, that it was touchable. Both men looked at each other for a moment, and shared the same smile.

 

Now, they had the cure between their hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone, here is a gift-chapter for you all~


	16. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> This chapter contains a rated [M] scene, and even though it's spoiling you, I prefer to warn you: if you're not comfortable with reading rated content that includes Jonghyun, I will completely understand if you skip it. It's totally fine! I just hope it won't make you decide to drop this story, I thought a lot before deciding to include him in such scenes. It is a longly considered decision.
> 
> With these words, good reading!

** [M] Chapter 16 : Release **

 

 

 

Hyung, you’re exhausted… is it a good idea ?”

 

 

Taemin pursed his lips together as he placed the last pin in the Prince’s gorgeously long hair to hold them in a strict bun. Sitting on the dressing table’s stool under him, Kibum sighed and drank the last mouthful of his cup of tea before he put it away. In the mirror, it was beyond noticeable that his feline eyes were underlined by dark circles, and his pupils weren’t as expressive as usual.

 

He was exhausted, his friend was right. Yet, he couldn’t stop anything for he had to replace his bedridden husband with the kingdom’s matters. He hadn’t been able to fully rest in the past week, when he had had to be completely available for the nobles asking for audiences, for the people worrying about their children’s education on hiatus… and the good reception of cultivations’ new products intended for the palace.

 

That was how he realised how hard it was to be King. However, he was only a temporary substitute — he hope so — and didn’t title himself differently. He was still the Prince, even though he was taking responsibility for things that weren’t usually his domain. Fortunately, he was given a great help by the Queen Mother, who advised him on his new duties, and by the most recently named members of the Royal Council, who were only older than him by a decade.

 

Yet, everything was so overwhelming and stress-inducing that once he had some time to visit his husband in his quarters, he would end up passing out while talking or even bursting into tears because of a small mistake he had done. Thus, the King and him hadn’t really had opportunities to discuss their personal situation, for the ill man spent more time listening to the Prince and reassuring him about how well he was doing during his absence. It was more about ensuring Kibum’s self confidence through words and Minho’s resistance through the balm.

 

But even this last thing was going more and more nerve-racking, as they were slowly running out of the precious unguent and the King’s health kept decreasing by days passing. It was to the point that the poison was significantly becoming part of his blood, his own veins taking a dark tint, visible through his skin. The royal physician had proposed to try an ancestral way of healing while waiting for the antidote : the bleeding. Kibum had strongly showed himself opposed to it, dismissing the old man faster than ever and disallowing him to put a single foot back in the room.

 

The atmosphere in the palace was tensed, it felt like even the air was poisoned. Yet, it was perhaps the last day because six days had passed since Jinki and Jonghyun’s leaving. They had all managed to keep Minho alive until now, and hopefully the antidote would finally come that day, or the next one at the latest. It was just a matter of hours…

 

 

“Hyung, are you listening to me ?” Taemin repeated himself after he put the ceremonial hat on his friend’s head. “Can’t you postpone it?”

 

“I’ve been postponing it for too long already.” Kibum replied, standing up. “The King already postponed it before he got hurt, and now the month ended two weeks ago. We can’t wait any longer to hold the Royal Council. I have to do it.”

 

“But it’s only about… inventory ? Can’t it wait until they’re back ?”

 

“Unfortunately no… We have to keep precise track of all of the kingdom’s incomes and outcomes, business, and of course do an inventory of all our stocks at the end of a month.”

 

“How long will it last ?”

 

“No less than two hours. To be honest, since it’s me and not their King, I bet some of those old snakes will seek trouble so it might take longer.”

 

“Alright… I’ve got you what you asked for, every soldier wrote down what they thought could be improved for them in terms of accommodation and hours as well.”

 

“Thank you, I will introduce it but we will have to wait for the General. Come, let’s not waste more time.”

 

 

With these words, the Prince adjusted the collar of his powerful red coat, grimacing when he got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. This colour was the King’s, not his, he was feeling extremely uncomfortable wearing it. However, he had no choice. As he walked outside his quarters with his friend following him, he headed through the east wing’s corridor until Minho’s door. There, he only knocked twice, softly, and entered.

 

It wasn’t the time to add more balm to his wound, but he would always check on him before leaving for a royal schedule. With gentleness, he approached the bed and sat on its edge, his hand raising to remove sweaty bangs from the King’s forehead. The latter was asleep, but not as peacefully as at the beginning of the week : his eyebrows were constantly furrowed and his breath wasn’t steady. His chest rose abruptly and had struggles lowering, his entire body covered with a fever’s sweat. 

 

Kibum sadly smiled as he caressed his husband’s dark hair, and he looked at the bandage. It was well placed on the cut, yet it was surrounded by the dark blue veins trimming the now pale skin of Minho’s torso. Poison wasn’t hidden anymore, it was extremely painful to watch, but the Prince didn’t look away. With the tip of his finger, he traced up one dark line going from the chest to the bottom of the neck, wondering how long it would take to completely cover the ill man’s body.

 

 

“You’re doing well…” He whispered. “Just hold on a bit longer, alright ?”

 

 

With a smile, Kibum made his hand go up to his husband’s cold cheek, his thumb gently caressing it. He remained like this for a few seconds before clearing his throat and standing up, Taemin looking at him.

 

 

“Can you… stay here ?” He asked his friend. “The Queen will certainly come soon but I don’t want him to be alone if he wakes up…”

 

“I will stay.” The young boy nodded. “If anything happens, I will come to you.”

 

“Please don’t. This council is really important and the King himself asked me not to interrupt it for any reason… even if the reason is him.”

 

“You’re not going to listen, right ?”

 

“He placed his trust on me, Taemin, I can’t betray him. If something happens… please don’t come, I want to respect his wish. I will go now, and come back in a few hours. If he wakes up and is in pain, you know what to do and he knows too, he will let you.”

 

 

The soldier apprentice agreed despite his reluctance, and watched his friend glance one last time at the King before he left in a hurry. Sighing, he went to the fireplace and lifted the armchair to put it closer to the bed, sitting on it and keeping an eye on Kibum’s husband. And he hoped, he prayed for nothing bad to happen in the next hours, because he really didn’t want to be the one announcing bad news to Kibum.

 

 

 

 

 

It had been four entire hours since the Royal Council had started, and the Prince had been extremely perceptive : the oldest members were indeed giving him a hard time, going to that extend of asking him tough questions needing really precise answers. However, Kibum never got flustered, replying to everything he was asked with calm and intelligence. He was beyond thankful to have more than half of these men and women on his side, sometimes even stepping in when the snakes were going too far.

 

The sun was already going down to hide behind the hills and his exhaustion was only growing stronger. They were still busy with the inventory, for the members had asked to be provided with some sustenance and it had been difficult to bring them back to the matter. With his thoughts directed to his husband’s health added to the tiredness, the Prince wasn’t in his best state of mind to properly show his authority. He only wanted this to stop already.

 

 

“Your Grace, I am considering last month’s inventory and we are improving our reserves.” A man in his thirties said. “Perhaps we could take a time to make some calculations, so we can foresee Jinju’s future and thus, forecast a date for the kingdom’s complete rebirth.”

 

“It would be remarkable if we could, indeed.” Kibum nodded, sitting straight on the throne. “I am afraid I am not talented when it comes to calculation, yet I believe you know better than me, lord Yesung ?”

 

“I have to be modest, I am not as talented as I let your Grace imagine. But I am not alone and I think I can work with my fellows to provide you a good prediction within half an hour.”

 

“Then we will dismiss today’s council with this, please allow me to repeat everything we inventoried for this month.”

 

 

Lord Yesung smiled and bowed his head before he gathered a few other members around him, while the oldest ones were busy finishing their light meal. The Prince cleared his throat and took a moment to pour himself another cup of tea to take care of his throat, until he was all ready to dictate. It took him only a few minutes to tell out loud each product and the amount they had listed at the end of the month, but before he finished to read his scroll, knocks were heard at the huge door.

 

Kibum frowned as he raised his head, he had expressly asked not to be disturbed and was about to say so when the panel opened on a young silhouette he knew too well. Bowing to every member, Taemin trotted about until he reached the throne and climbed the platform to be close to his friend.

 

 

“Hyung, I know you told me not to come but…” He whispered so only the Prince could hear him. “The King woke up in pain and I applied the balm like you told me to, he let me do it but… it’s been half an hour and the pain doesn’t reduce.”

 

“Taemin, I… I can’t come now, it’s almost over.” The eldest said with the same tone.

 

“But he’s really suffering and we can’t do anything, the Queen Mother is there too and—”

 

“I can’t, you have to handle it alone for now, I will do my best to join you soon but please, don’t come again.”

 

 

Disappointment was noticeable in the young apprentice’s eyes as he closed his mouth and straightened up, but he didn’t protest. He excused himself and left with another series of bows, ignoring the mocking whispers of some members on his way. Kibum sighed and tried his best to contain himself ; he couldn’t say his friend’s words hadn’t worried him sick, but he had promised Minho not to leave the council for him.

 

He was fighting himself harder than ever, his only wish was to cancel this gathering at that same moment and to run to the royal quarters. He suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine and breathe in deeply, forcing himself to focus on the end of his list. All men and women in the room had their eyes on him, waiting for their ruler’s words and some of them with a smile that easily told how eager they were of him making a mistake.

 

But he held on. He cleared his throat and offered all of them a content smile, transforming his own face so no worry could be seen on his traits. His heart, however, was beating so fast it threatened to jump out of his chest, and he could feel a knot in his stomach. Fear was overwhelming him once again, but this time he had to hold it in for as long as he was in this room… a room that was starting to seem larger by minutes passing, as Kibum’s head started turning a bit.

 

He finished his dictation quickly and put the scroll on the tea table, immediately grabbing his cup and drinking to make his feeling of faintness disappear. His mind was assaulted by frightening thoughts, and it was only aggravating the pain in his stomach. He drank again, his hands trembling and drop of sweats forming on top of his forehead, covered by his hat. 

 

Sitting on the first seat near the platform, Lady Sunyoung noticed his trouble and discreetly glanced at the other council members. They were all surrounding the few Lords doing their much talked-about calculations, not looking at her nor their Prince. Thus, she slowly stood up and removed a clean handkerchief from her dress, gently handing him to the young man with both her hands while bowing her head. Kibum welcomed her gesture with gratefulness, whispering his thanks and offering her a warm smile.

 

He really could count on the newly named members, for they were all in their thirties or just a bit younger. It was like they understood him as a young adult more than the eldest, who only saw some big teenager in him. He slowly wiped himself down, just hoping his skin wouldn’t absorb the feminine fruity fragrance of the fabric. However, it wasn’t enough for him to feel a bit better, and he decided to stand up.

 

He needed to walk, so he went down the platform’s stairs and started wandering between the rows of seats with his hands behind his back. In no time, he reached the spot of the room where everyone was busy with arithmetic and cleared his throat to make them aware of his presence. 

 

 

“Oh, your Grace.” Lord Yesung said as he turned his scroll to show him what he wrote. “We are almost done, it is easier than we thought. Please have a look on this for now, our stocks of rice keep increasing, and the amount is almost thrice bigger than two months ago.”

 

“This is very well. What about fruits ?” The Prince asked. “Did our trees provide more or are they still at the phase of blossoming ?”

 

“It depends on the trees, your Grace.” Lord Leeteuk replied. “We are one month ahead of Seollal* so we are almost at the beginning of the natural spring season. At the moment we have… apples and oranges. Lemons and clementines still struggle, but perhaps we will grow some this month.”

 

“Good. Vegetables ?”

 

“Everything is going well too, we are growing everything that naturally grows at this period, by small quantities but it can only improve. The soil is good.”

 

“These are very good news.”

 

“Indeed, your Grace. Please allow us a short instant so we can calculate our prediction.”

 

 

Kibum nodded and walked back to the throne, sitting on it and pouring himself one last cup of tea. As soon as his mind wasn’t busy anymore, it started carrying him away to the King’s quarters and troubled him. If the balm hadn’t any effect anymore… they needed the antidote very quickly. 

 

Minutes flew by, sweat formed again on his temples while the knot in his stomach returned as well. He breathed in and out, slowly, discreetly, staring at the young men and praying for them to go faster.

 

What he didn’t expect was from the door to open without any knock. Only him noticed it since everyone was leaning on the scroll. What he saw was enough for his mind to go blank for a second : with half his body standing in the Council room through the half-open door, Taemin was silent, his face incredibly pale, his teary eyes staring at him. Kibum’s heart missed a beat and he assumed the worst.

 

 

“L-Lord Yesung.” He called, forcing his voice not to tremble too much. “Are your calculations done ?”

 

“Almost, your Grace.” The latter said. “It is the final one.”

 

“Please, do it fast.”

 

“Yes, your Grace.”

 

 

Silent fell on the room as everyone let the Lord calculate in his mind, but Kibum couldn’t get his eyes off of his friend. Taemin was like a ghost, standing there, and the Prince was unable to say if the worst actually had happened or if the young boy was terrified about it approaching closer and closer. 

 

 

“If we consider our reserves increasing from the exact same amount as this last month, and this for each month starting now…” Lord Yesung said. “Jinju should be able to live on its own again in seven months.”

 

“I hope your prediction becomes the truth, my Lord.” Kibum said before standing up, unconsciously holding onto the armrest as he almost felt his legs failing him. “With these hopeful words, my Ladies, my Lords, this council is dismissed. Please bring the scrolls to the Royal Library as usual.”

 

 

Without waiting for their answers and bows, the Prince was the first one to bend his body in a half before he walked down the throne’s platform quickly and joined his friend. Within a second, he was outside the Council room and started running, Taemin following him without saying anything. The corridors never looked so long, the stairs so high and Kibum’s lungs so weak.

 

And when he showed up in the King’s quarters after his race, the scene before his eyes ended him.

 

Indeed, Minho was awake and suffering. He was sitting on his mattress, his body covered with sweat and his torso striated with dark blue veins. Yet, unlike every other day of the past week, he was trembling and breathing loudly, trying to throw up next to his bed, in vain. It was like he was doing his best to reject the poison, but nothing left his body ; it was an exhausting, constant and increasing pain. 

 

Standing next to the furniture with her hands covering her mouth, her face wet with tears, the Queen Mother was unmoving, her eyes widened with horror as she didn’t know how to react to her only son’s pain. Kibum didn’t waste a single second more and rushed to skirt the bed, his hat dropping because of the sudden movement. He kneeled on the carpet and put his hand on his husband’s knee, the other one raising to hold his cheek.

 

He was burning up with fever, his eyes shut closed and his whole face screaming pain. He was constantly suffering of retching, trying his best to regurgitate the poison that was slowly overpowering his blood… The Prince grew pale as he gently grabbed Minho’s arm : it was stiff, not to say almost completely rigid. The usual tan of his skin had made space to corpse-like paleness, emphasising the horribly lethal blackness of his veins.

 

It wasn’t a matter of hours, but of minutes, Kibum thought as he stood up and went to take the bucket normally used with the bathtub. He then immediately climbed on the mattress and put a warm hand on the King’s back to support him, as he placed the small container between his thighs.

 

Minho’s breath was loud and broken. It was like he was slowly losing the ability of breathing, lacking air when there was plenty of it… as if his respiratory tract was becoming blocked by minutes passing. There was nothing the Prince could do, and he felt the corners of his eyes water because of the combination of fear and frustration filling him. In the sweetest way, he caressed his husband’s bare back with one hand, the other one holding his head against his own throat with the bucket between them.

 

 

“It’s gonna be fine…” He whispered in an attempt to reassure Minho but also to give himself enough mental strength to let go. “I’m with you, see…? I’m sorry I couldn’t come sooner… I’m here now…”

 

 

The King answers with a hoarse cough, his breath hot against Kibum’s neck. The latter closed his eyes and did the biggest effort he had ever done not to cry ; he refused to cry when nothing was over yet. It would be like calling the worst to come, and he only wanted to hold his husband against him, no matter who watched them and what those people could think.

 

He knew the Queen was still there, unmoving and quiet, but witnessing the closeness between her son and son-in-law. Of course she was noticing how hard it was for the Prince and how he was trying to hold his tears back. She could also see how the King wasn’t rejecting anything, rather making the most of this embrace. The way his back and hair were gently stroked, words were whispered so close to his ear… something had changed between the husbands.

 

Slowly, the woman approached the bed and sat on it, biting her lip as she put her hand on her son’s arm. She grazed his skin until she found his hand and held it tight. Standing in the entrance, Taemin was still expressionless, pale, looking like a ghost. He was waiting for the nightmare to cease and to wake him up.

 

The room was filled with only one sound, Minho’s breathing with hoarse inhalations. The ill man had closed his eyes, his eyebrows still furrowed and his body not moving anymore.  And everyone waited, staying close to him.

 

Kibum never stopped caressing his back, his chin resting on the sweaty dark brown hair.

 

Jihwan never took her eyes off of his face, squeezing his hand.

 

Taemin never moved.

 

Until running steps broke the quiet atmosphere and the General bursted in the quarters, almost falling as he didn’t expect the door to be open. Everyone turned their head towards him, and all eyes were lit by hope, the Queen immediately coming to him and holding his hands, tears eventually running down her face. Jinki was out of breath, as if he had just run straight from Baemyeong. When he raised his head, he noticed his best friend’s state and how he was being held by the Prince, and he carefully let go of the woman’s hands to approach both men. 

 

His eyes widened with horror as he discovered the visible effect of the poison on Minho’s body… and health. Kibum looked at him and they exchanged an anxious stare, making the youngest of them wonder if they had actually found the antidote. He was about to ask about it when another silhouette came hurtling and just as breathless as the soldier. His blonde bangs were extremely recognisable, but what was even more noticeable was the case in his hands.

 

 

“Is it…” The Prince started to ask, his eyes staring at his friend with hope. “Is it the antidote…?”

 

“Yes…” Jonghyun said while catching his breath back. “We have to make it… and also… Lady Taeyeon of Baemyeong returned with us…”

 

“What ? Why ?”

 

“She wanted to, to talk with Minho because the poisoning wasn’t ordered by Baemyeong.” Jinki replied. “She is waiting in the Pearl Room, we couldn’t let her come here.”

 

“I will go to her.” The Queen said, straightening up and wiping her face. “You must all take care of my son, I will welcome Lady Taeyeon properly. But we did not plan a correct bedroom…”

 

“It will be fine, your Majesty.” Kibum nodded. “Please escort her to the dining room and let her take sustenance after such a journey. I will ask for my sheets to be changed in this instant and she will use my quarters. Jonghyun, what do you need for the antidote ?”

 

“Just boiling water.”

 

 

Kibum’s reaction was fast as he gave his place to Jinki and commanded Taemin to light a fire before he left the quarters running, the Queen following him. The General unhesitatingly replaced him by Minho’s side, holding him and almost gasping when he felt his burning skin. He didn’t know if his childhood friend was conscious of his presence and of what it meant, but the simple fact of being next to him filled Jinki with joy and relief. He let his forehead rest on the wet hair, his face now hidden, and allowed some tears to escape his eyes to release all his worries and fears from earlier.

 

Within a few minutes, the Prince was back with a teapot filled to the brim and two cups on a tray, and he kneeled next to the fireplace where his young friend was blowing on the taking embers. Jonghyun had his hands still busy and Kibum made the most of Taemin’s slow work to remove all objects from the tea table, until there was enough space for the case. Both men cooperated to delicately put it down and they finally opened it, revealing five gorgeous flowers with dark blue petals.

 

While the teapot was being hung above the fire, the Prince followed his former teacher’s instructions and took a flower, carefully removing the petals by making sure he didn’t break them, for they were extremely fragile. 

 

 

“Do you know how many of them we must brew ?” He asked after his eighth petal.

 

“Considering how the poison’s effects are visible and the King’s breathing…” Jonghyun thought. “We should at least put all petals of three flowers, make a cataplasm with the fourth one and keep the fifth one in case he needs a second dose, a lighter one.”

 

“Did you… did you already try on a tree ? I mean, to heal one that wasn’t dead.”

 

“No, I only had one flower at that time so it was impossible to even consider healing a tree. So… we will have to pray that infused petals will be enough. After all, it will still end up in his blood if he drinks it, and we will cover the wound with the ointment I’ll make.”

 

 

Kibum nodded and both men gently removed all petals of three flowers, as decided. They piled them up in the cup and the elder went to take the teapot, the water boiling inside. With care, he poured some to the top and watched the translucent liquid slowly turning blue, a very dark blue. Strangely, the scent emanating from the beverage was sweet, a floral scent that reminded of a rose… or perhaps was it a magnolia ? In any case, it should be easy to drink.

 

After a few minutes, Minho coughed louder than before and Jonghyun decided it was infused enough. He decanted the liquid from the first cup to the second one, letting the petals in the now empty one before he handed the other one to Kibum. The latter carefully held it and walked to the bed, sitting on the other side of his husband. Offering his help, the General gently made the King straightening his head and held it, while the Prince approached the small container.

 

 

“It’s going to be a bit hot, but you have to drink it now, my King…” He whispered. “I promise it won’t last long, please open your mouth…”

 

 

Despite his trance, Minho seemed to hear the voice asking him something, as he parted his dry lips. With the most incredible carefulness, Kibum held his husband’s cheek and put the edge of the cup on his lower lip. Gently, he inclined it until the antidote was slowly falling in the King’s mouth ; the way the latter frowned and slightly jumped proved how hot the liquid was, but he let it go down his throat. 

 

Once the cup was empty, the Prince withdrew and noticed the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Only Taemin was there, still standing and staring at the whole situation from afar. Jinki was still sitting next to his childhood friend and he carefully moved him to make him lean against his pillow, not lying completely. All of them knew the antidote wouldn’t be effective immediately, and the King’s breath remained intermittent and loud. None talked, finally letting a calm and peaceful atmosphere falling on the quarters.

 

Kibum didn’t know how much time passed until his adrenaline faded away and the whole week of overwhelming feelings and exhausting schedules got the upper hand. He didn’t realise he fell asleep, not even when his body leaned on by itself and his head rested on his husband’s uninjured shoulder. For the first time in days, he slept with his mind filled with hope, and he finally felt like resting.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night was well advanced when Jonghyun head back to his house. Preparing the cataplasm had taken more time that he had thought it would, and when he had eventually come back to the King’s quarters, he had found Kibum fast asleep against his husband. Jinki had welcomed him from the couch, where he had been crouching in front of a troubled Taemin and softly talking to him. The young boy was still not over the show he had witnessed alone, how fast Minho’s health had deteriorated before his eyes.

 

But instead of telling to act tough like a good soldier, the General had listened to his worries and thoughts, and the teacher had heard him saying everyone was afraid of something one day or another. He had played his mentor role very well, even talking about his own anxiety to make his pupil feel less weak. Jonghyun had nodded his head and let both men talking while he had discreetly approached the King’s side to lower the bandage and generously apply the unguent.

 

He had been away for around twenty minutes but the sovereign’s breath hadn’t steadied itself even with the antidote. But the teacher was sure it would become effective, he had no doubt because as of this day, every poison had an antidote. So he had done his job and made sure not to wake up anyone on this bed, then he had escorted Taemin to his bedroom to reassure him and help him to sleep. When it had been time for him to head home too, he had stopped by the royal quarters to check on Jinki, but the latter had been too busy looking after his childhood friend.

 

This was how Jonghyun found himself alone in his apartment, tidying up his things and removing his clothes dirty with sweat from running everywhere. He had been home for more than three hours now, yet he couldn’t find sleep as usual and was drawing at his desk, only wearing his sleeping large pants and a cardigan open on his bare chest. Under his fingers, he was bringing some modifications to his scroll filled with plants and flowers, obviously writing down and sketching everything he had learned about the _black kiss_ lately.

 

When he drew a small empty square next to his drawing of a cup of tea filled with petals, he paused. Would he ever add a tick there, meaning that the antidote worked ? Or will it be a cross, the fateful mark of his failure ? He sighed and his eyes looked up to his window, watching at the night sky through the glass. He wasn’t the kind to pray for good things to happen, he was more pretending to do it since this day of his early childhood he had been saved by _prayers_ , he’s been told.

 

But could prayers really make the antidote work ? He rather was a man believing in the power of nature : _whatever nature wants, nature has_. He had been interested in so many natural phenomenons for years, going from the unique beauty of flora to the significations one could read in the sky. As paradoxical as it could be, he wasn’t fond of religion yet found a significant interest in astrology, loving to see constellations drawn in this vast black canvas above his head and to learn ancestral stories about their hidden meanings. 

 

Just there, from his living space’s window, he could see one of his favourite constellations and found himself drawing it on a blank scroll. But his hand jumped when a few knocks were strongly hit against his door, loud enough to be heard from upstairs. Frowning, the young teacher left his work and walked down his stairs, crossing the classroom and holding his cardigan closed with one hand while opening the door with the other one.

 

He was both surprised and confused to see the General in the frame, in the middle of the night, still wearing his complete uniform but his bun slightly ruined. 

 

 

“Jinki ?” He asked, frowning again. “Something happened ?”

 

 

He was waiting for an answer but definitely not for the way the soldier stepped fast forwards and drew him into a hasty embrace. He gasped as he felt like losing his breath for a second when his body slammed into Jinki’s, strong arms holding him and a chin resting on his shoulder. For a moment, he remained there, his hands raised and wondering what was actually happening, until he gave the hug back.

 

Under his fingers, he could feel the General’s quivery body and he widened his eyes before grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him backwards to look at him. 

 

 

“Wait, are you crying ?” Jonghyun asked, shocked and immediately thinking the antidote failed… until a bright smile, the brightest he had ever seen, was drawn on Jinki’s lips. “What the…”

 

“I don’t know what can happen tomorrow but his breathing came back to normal.” The latter replied, relief strongly noticeable in his tone. “He’s at peace, I mean, his veins are still blue for now but he can breathe, he doesn’t suffer anymore and he’s even able to sleep.”

 

“By the Gods…”

 

 

Hearing these words, the teacher felt his legs failing him and he grabbed hold of the door’s frame, immediately supported by his friend. He was so lost in his thoughts, slowly understanding that he might have succeeded in healing the King, that it took him a few minutes to realise Jinki had led him inside, until his armchair.

 

 

“Well, don’t look so happy about it.” The soldier said, laughing as he handed him a glass of water. “Your joy is so infectious.”

 

“Does it mean…” Jonghyun thought out loud, “I healed him ? It worked ?”

 

“As I told you, we must wait to see how he will be doing tomorrow. But after hours of being in pain, he’s finally feeling normal again. So yes… I believe you healed him.”

 

 

The teacher pondered the information for a moment, until he eventually smiled in his turn, covering his mouth to hide a relieved laugh. He held his head in his hands as he laughed, and scared Jinki when he abruptly stood up to walk to his desk, powerfully grabbing his pencil to trace a tick in the square next to the antidote’s drawing. It had worked, there was no way the poison could survive if it already had a considerable effect on the King’s pain and breathing.

 

It was only the beginning of the whole healing process, and he had to keep track of everything to be sure about how this antidote precisely worked. But for sure, it was heading to the right direction.

 

 

“You definitely redeemed yourself, you know.” The General’s voice came to his ears, making him turn over to face him. “What you did… and how willingly you did it, it will remain in History.”

 

“I don’t seek an eternal recognition.” Jonghyun said, smiling. “Being part of History doesn’t interest me but… it’s such a great personal victory.”

 

“Sure, and you will certainly be thanked by the King himself, you must anticipate it.”

 

“Then he must thank you as well.”

 

“Me ? I just escorted you.”

 

“Precisely, Jinki. You left your first position which is to remain by the King’s side, to follow me without a break. Do you think I could have caught those flowers if I’d been alone ? So, thank you. I couldn’t have healed him if you hadn’t been by my side all along.”

 

 

The General listened well and ended up smiling, scratching his head as his cheeks heated up. He hadn’t realised how important his role had been until that moment, and he exchanged a long stare with the teacher.

 

 

“You know… I hope you’ll forgive me for calling you short and rambling.” He said. “I must have been so unbearable on the last days.”

 

“ _Unbearable_ is an understatement.” Jonghyun confessed, smiling. “You’re quite an impatient man, has anyone told you that ?”

 

“When I want something, I want it right here, right now.”

 

“Depends on what this _something_ is, I would say. You can be quite patient when you want to, right ?”

 

 

The teacher offered the soldier a crooked smile and passed by him, the latter smirking back as he caught his arm, making him stop right away and turn his head towards him.

 

 

“Spit it out.” He said, making Jonghyun cock an eyebrow. “Stop with your riddles.”

 

“Oh, I’m the one playing with riddles ?” The teacher smiled, bringing his face closer to Jinki’s. “I’ve been completely honest and transparent since the beginning, Sir.”

 

“Oh really ? You never told me what you really want.”

 

“Only because you never asked.”

 

“What do you want ?”

 

“You.”

 

 

The frank answer resulted in Jinki shivering, his body tensing and heating up like it did so many times before. Even though he had somehow forecasted it, the words said out loud still surprised him and he opened his mouth, trying to answer. It only made the teacher laugh with a low voice before he escaped the soldier’s grip, walking away. 

 

The General’s blood boiled and he ignored his last doubts, grabbing the other man by the hem of his clothes and forcing him to turn over. Jonghyun’s eyes weren’t as innocent as he had planned, finding them more appealing and lit with a glint of lust. He perfectly knew what he was doing. 

 

 

“Show me.” Jinki commanded.

 

“It’s none too soon, General.” The teacher smiled.

 

 

Without waiting for an answer, Jonghyun pressed his hand against the other’s chest and pushed him. The latter stepped backwards, blindly led until his back touched the wall. As soon as he was trapped, the blonde haired man claimed his lips with firmness, his tongue fighting its way through them while his hands caught his baldric, unbuckling it. Jinki gasped when he felt the weight of his sword disappear, and he grabbed hold of the teacher’s waist under his cardigan.

 

The latter smiled against his open mouth and got rid of this useless item of clothing, ending up bare chest and grabbing the soldier’s hands to make them touch him. A shiver ran down his tanned skin when manly fingers roughly caressed him, and a familiar heat invaded his body as well. He had waited for the moment he would have the General in his bed for so long, he didn’t want to waste any time.

 

As he straightened up, breaking their openmouthed kiss, Jonghyun smirked and walked away, leading Jinki to his bedroom by his belt. The soldier had his face all red and sweating already, eager to feel more yet a bit anxious, wondering what would actually happen in this room. Once the door was closed, he felt a warm body being pressed against his back, lips attacking his nape while hands were roaming on his still covered chest, looking for any buckle to undo until his military harness was on the floor.

 

Only remained his chain mail shirt and pants, and he was the one to remove the first item himself, closing his eyes when he felt hot lips being placed against the skin of his back, while arms held his torso from behind. He was almost disappointed when they withdrew but it only lasted a second before Jonghyun was facing him, taking his lips with his once more. This time, the soldier returned the kiss with the same passion, holding his new lover firmly by his hips and pulling him closer.

 

The sharp movement made Jonghyun laugh, a low and hoarse laughter coming from the back of his throat that was quickly replaced by a moan when two hands found his butt under his pants. It was like a signal that made him stop with his little touching game, as he pressed his body against the other man’s, looking for Jinki’s hands himself to place them on the waistband of his pants. He pressed them, notifying the eldest he wanted him to push the now useless item of clothing down.

 

Biting his lower lip, the soldier obeyed and as soon as he made the fabric pass the curve of the teacher’s hips, the whole thing fell by itself. Jonghyun was standing in all his glorious form, and his eyes found Jinki’s, staring at them without flinching as his hands played with the buckle of his belt. The room was filled with the metallic sound combined to their deep inhalations, their lungs already growing breathless when nothing had truly started. 

 

Seconds later, no fabric covered the General’s body anymore and he gasped when he was literally grabbed by his cock and drawn into a hot, wet kiss. He moaned in Jonghyun’s mouth when he felt fingers tightening around him, and even more when they started grazing him back and forth, pulling him towards the bed at the same time. Before he could become aware of where he was, he was released and pushed backwards on the mattress, bouncing once on it and holding himself on his elbows.

 

The blonde haired man was quick to kneel above him, with his knees on either side of the soldier's legs, capturing his lips while stroking his cock at the same time. Jinki’s chest jolted as he let himself being surrounded, finding himself adoring this unique moment when he wasn’t in charge of leading. And Jonghyun knew for sure what he was doing, as he made his mouth draw a line of wet kissed down his neck and torso. When he arrived at his stomach, just above his navel, he felt the elder quiver while an especially low moan escaped his throat ; so this was a weak spot to remember.

 

With a smile, the teacher kept torturing his tummy before he decided it was enough and went lower, ignoring the twitching member he had just under his face to spread his lover’s legs. Hungrily, he pressed his lips against his thick thigh and drew a longer moan from Jinki, whose other leg slightly jumped. Another weak spot, Jonghyun thought to himself as he sucked and licked the skin, sending the General higher by seconds passing. 

 

When the soldier muffled a louder cry as the blonde slightly bit his inner thigh, the latter eventually stopped the torture. He loved having this tough military man growing so eager and willingly submissive to him, it felt like a small victory. He waited a bit before withdrawing, Jinki opening his eyes and staring down at him with his lower lip wet, his cheeks pink and looking deliciously hot. But that wasn’t what he wanted at the moment.

 

Jonghyun didn’t waste time and closed his fingers around the already well hardened cock, stroking it slowly to make its owner sigh and soon beg for more. No one must disobey the General. The blonde haired man licked his lips and his eyes looked up to meet Jinki’s, staring at him with flames in his irises as he made his tongue go up the twitching shaft. He put a kiss on the wet head and lapped it, before Jinki had his eyes rolling to the back of his head when he felt half of his member being engulfed into a hot, wet mouth.

 

He would be lying if he said he had never been given head, but Jonghyun did it so much better than anyone that he was quick to lose it. He let his back fall on the mattress, an arm raised to cover his eyes while his free hand roamed down until it found the teacher’s head. He blindly slid his manly fingers through the blonde bangs, not caring if he was ruining the other’s hairstyle, he only wanted something to hold onto and if it had to be onto this man, he would.

 

The teacher slowly moved his head backwards until his lips were tightened around Jinki’s glans, and drew a strong moan out of the latter’s throat when he took his shaft back inside his mouth. As playful as he was, Jonghyun set a steady rhythm of his back and forth movement, in harmony with the soldier’s sighs and moans that sounded so delightful and arousing to his ears. The more he went down, the more of his thick, stiffen cock he took until his throat couldn’t welcome more without choking. 

 

But he didn’t want Jinki to be done yet, not when they could do way much better than just some sucking. With regret, the blonde withdrew and straightened up on his knees, wiping his mouth and teasingly licking the tip of his fingers as the General stared at him. However, what Jonghyun didn’t expect was for his lover to quickly straighten up and hold him in place with a hand gripping his hip.

 

And just like that, without asking nor being asked, Jinki returned the favour. It was rough and clumsy, the occasional teeth the teacher felt along his shaft at the beginning proving it was certainly a first time… but it was not less good. The younger kept his mouth open as both his hands played with the black hair under him, untying them and his fingers digging through his strands. 

 

Drops of sweat had already formed on both of their bodies and the room was filled with the heavy atmosphere of arousal and sex. Something that was more than enough for Jonghyun to lose himself in lust and bringing anyone with him. When he felt the beautifully painful sensation of his cock throbbing in the warm sheath that was Jinki’s mouth, he softly pulled on his hair to make him let go of it, biting his lip when he saw the soldier’s wet lips.

 

Without waiting, he sat on his heels and crushed their mouths together, both men relishing each other’s taste in the most arousing way, holding each other's faces. Within a few seconds, the teacher had pushed the soldier back against the mattress, ravishing his mouth with his hands holding his thighs, what sent shivers in Jinki’s whole body. But it ended up becoming too much of submission for the General, who felt his need of leading rush back.

 

Jonghyun gasped when he was grabbed by the waist and pulled down, finding himself on his back in his turn, with Jinki above him.

 

 

“Tired of me already ?” He asked, a smirk on his fleshy lips.

 

“You’ve been leading long enough.” The soldier replied as he pressed their members together, making them moan in harmony. “My turn, if you don’t mind ?”

 

“Come, General, release yourself.”

 

 

With just those words, Jinki felt himself twitching and he bit his lower lip before taking the reins… still accepting a bit of Jonghyun’s help, after all. But the elder kept in mind that very soon, his student self would surpass his expert teacher… until the aforesaid mind went too white to think about anything at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

* "one month ahead of Seollal" : Seollal took place on February 14th, we're now on March 14th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and Happy New Year!


	17. Rise

** Chapter 17: Rise **

 

 

 

The pain had disappeared. It wasn’t throbbing anymore, anywhere. Minho realised it when he was drawn out of his sleep by the morning sun through the open window. As he opened his eyes without moving, he felt lighter and his breathing was completely back to normal : the sensation of having something blocking his trachea was gone for good. He didn’t feel like his body was slowly slipping away from his control, and it was so relieving.

 

Carefully, he raised his hand to hide his face from the light, and looked at it with his half open eyes. No trace of this unhealthy grey color, his skin was still a bit pale but still, its tan was noticeable. He felt weakened, naturally, but it was nothing compared to what he had had to endure the few days before… he was so grateful, and a smile lifted the corners of his lips.

 

However, he could still feel a weight on his chest, yet not just on the spot of his wound. He was sure that the arrow had been removed from his left pectoral, so how could he feel a pressure on his whole torso ? He slightly moved, sliding backwards on the mattress to straighten a bit since he had apparently slept half sitting, half lying… but the weight moved with him.

 

Frowning, the King looked down and was surprised to find out that what he was feeling on him was actually a head. He could only see black hair tied in a bun which must have been beautifully held by countless pins once, but was now a complete mess. His eyes followed a strand until they fell on a body, lying so close to his and wearing very ceremonial clothes. Naturally, he recognised the powerful red of Jinju along with all these golden decorations, an outfit only him could wear as the sovereign.

 

That was when it hit him, and he carefully moved away the few bangs that were hiding the face of his husband. Kibum was peacefully sleeping, his features relaxed and his breathing almost imperceptible, blowing on Minho’s chest. The latter remained unmoving for a few seconds, pondering what was happening just under his eyes, but he eventually smiled and noticed he had his left arm free, resting just behind the Prince. Hesitating at first, he slowly circled the other man’s waist and held him tighter against him.

 

So _he_ had finally agreed to sleep by his side… The King raised his head and let it rest against the pillow behind him, staring at the ceiling. As he thought alone, he realised he had almost died. He couldn’t really remember the pain itself, but he could clearly see these images of him in his mind, struggling while poison was boiling in his veins. It had felt as if he had been burning from inside, with the growing need to regurgitate to feel freer, in vain. It had been like a trap he couldn’t escape from, a trap he could just wait to consume him fully.

 

He reminisced what he had thought being his last moments. When the torture had become unbearable and he had resigned to let it take him, once he had been held by his husband. The pain had been so intense that when he had been pulled against another warm body, being Kibum’s, he had managed to ignore it. It had still be present of course, the sensation of being an erupting volcano, but the hands soothing his back, his hair, holding him in a way he could hear and feel the other man’s heartbeat and breathing… it had worked like a slight medicine.

 

And with the words that had been whispered to him at that moment, close to his ear, he had found a desperate strength he would have never guessed he would find : the strength to accept death. _It’s gonna be fine… I’m here now…_ He hadn’t dreamed them, nor had he dreamed the combination of affection and suffering in the Prince’s low voice. He had been ready to let go, as long as he had the chance to be with him and his mother when time would have come.

 

Minho sighed with gratefulness when he realised how close it had been. He didn’t know if he was completely healed, if it would last, but the absence of pain was already a relief in itself. He didn’t wish anything more than feeling in a better health _and_ having the man that was making his stomach fluttering as if countless butterflies were flying inside, next to him. He was so grateful to him and got carried away for a moment, pondering how much Kibum must have done in his place while he couldn’t do anything.

 

He had noticed how tired he had been growing day by day, his beautiful face stained with dark circles under his feline eyes. However, the Prince had never missed a single chance to visit him, sometimes along with the Queen Mother, sometimes alone. Exhaustion hadn’t helped them taking about the important matter that was linking them more and more, Minho’s decreasing health either. The King was now craving his husband’s awakening to hear his voice again, to see his eyes on him and feel his hands on his skin… with everything but worry between them.

 

On another hand, he wanted to let him sleep there for as long as he needed to, enjoying the warmth of his thin body against his, of his breathing tickling his skin. He had worked so hard on his behalf, he deserved a proper resting time.

 

Thus, Minho waited. He never found sleep again, even though he let his eyelids close by themselves after a while. He however remained unmoving, only allowing his body to slide completely on the mattress so he would be lying, and his husband as well. The latter had slightly shuddered with the movement, but the King had been quick to softly soothe him with a caress on his clothed arm.

 

Time had passed, making him realise that he must have woken up pretty early, for no one had come with breakfast yet, not even his mother. And Kibum started whining, letting extremely low sounds out as he seemed to look for something to hold. Raising his head from the pillow, his husband frowned and used his free hand to take his, gently squeezing it and rubbing its back with his thumb. At the same time, he caressed his back and never stopped looking at the sleeping face until the thick eyebrows weren’t furrowed anymore.

 

A few drops of sweat had formed on the Prince’s temples, and Minho looked to the sides to find anything he could use to wipe them. The only cloth wasn’t within his reach, so he decided to do it the old way : he got the other man’s skin rid of those drops with the tip of his own fingers, wiping them on his sheet afterwards. But this gesture, despite being extremely gentle, added to the apparent nightmare that had troubled Kibum, were enough to draw him out of his sleep.

 

He frowned once again and, slowly, opened his eyes. What he caught sight of first was the bedside table, with the now empty case of balm and the once soaked cloth resting on it. He blinked a few times before he raised his head, taking a moment to acknowledge where he was and that it was morning. Once his thoughts adjust, he widened his eyes and immediately turned his head towards his husband, jolting as he didn’t expect to see him so close.

 

Minho looked at him, his eyes fully opened and his face free from any painful expression, and he offered him a soft smile. Kibum raised his eyebrows and looked down to his hand, which was still held by his husband’s, making him blush and straighten up a bit too abruptly. The sudden move made his head turn as he had been sleeping almost twice longer than the past days, his body losing the habit.

 

 

“Careful…” The King whispered as he made sure to keep their hands together. “You’re not fully awake yet.”

 

“By the Gods…” The Prince rumbled before he realised who was talking to him, and he looked up. “My King… you… you’re awake !”

 

“Yes, yes I am.”

 

 

The raven haired man remained quiet for a few seconds, staring at his husband who slowly straightened up to be sitting on the mattress. He looked at his face, then at his torso who was still striated with those dark blue veins, but the tint being faded compared to the day before. His skin was coloured again, only dirtied with the remains of sweat from the previous fever.

 

 

“I guess… I’m fine ?”

 

 

Minho slightly laughed while saying these words, and he got surprised by the wide smile that enlightened his husband’s face before the latter threw himself in his arms. Kibum was kneeling between his legs and held him with an unrecognisable strength, holding onto him as if his life depended on this embrace. The King immediately closed his arms around the other man’s body, relishing his warmth and natural scent. He knew the Prince usually perfumed himself with a bit of rose water, but even without it and after a whole night of worries and sleep, he still smelled so good.

 

They didn’t know how much time passed until they separate, looking at each other with a smile on their faces. Minho’s eyes fell once again on the outfit his husband was wearing.

 

 

“I believe this is mine.” He commented, slightly laughing. “It suits you.”

 

“Please don’t lie.” Kibum answered, rolling his eyes and not giving formal speech anymore. “No offense, but I hated wearing it in your place. It made a good blanket, though.”

 

“I agree, it’s not really comfortable but one week more and you would have got used to it.”

 

“I wouldn’t have survived one week more, being a King… isn’t for me.”

 

“Then you must be glad I survived to take my role back.”

 

 

Even though his doe eyes were smiling, showing that he was joking, Minho noticed how quick the Prince’s smile faded away, and he frowned. 

 

 

“I… I didn’t want you to survive only to give you your place back…” Kibum started stuttering. 

 

“I know, I wasn’t being serious, please…” The King raised his hand and cupped the other man’s cheek, smiling with a tenderness that was more than enough to make him relax. “I’m here now.”

 

“And it’s a relief… I’m so relieved…”

 

 

All the previous messing around made space to raw emotions in the Prince’s voice, as if he had eventually realised what they had been through. He brought his own hand on Minho’s, covering it and closing his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. It wasn’t sadness escaping his control, both of them knew it, yet it had to be let out and instead of asking for words, Minho accepted these tiny pearls of salted water, for they were better witnesses of his husband’s feelings. 

 

With gentleness, he put his free hand on Kibum’s other cheek, his thumb wiping every tear away. When the raven haired man opened his watering eyes, he looked down for a few seconds before one of the King’s hands left his face to come under his chin, softly pushing it to make him look at him. Minho smiled when their eyes met, and his hand went back to where it was. No word was needed as they dived into each other’s irises, relishing the joy of being so close, reunited after the fear of never seeing each other again.

 

They read each other like an open book, as the Prince seemed to let his walls down for a moment of peace. And they quietly agreed on the same thing they needed so much. The King carefully put a wild black strand behind his husband’s ear, making the latter suddenly realise that his hair must be a mess, but he hadn’t time to check on it because he was pulled into a gentle kiss. 

 

Kibum smiled and held Minho’s hands on his own cheeks, closing his eyes and letting his lips being pressed against soft, warm ones. He had almost forgotten how the unusual straight shape of the other man’s upper lip seemed to perfectly fit his bow shaped one, covering it without feeling strange. Both men moved against each other until the Prince felt the need to breathe and slightly opened his mouth to inhale.

 

What he didn’t expect was for his husband to use this opportunity to deepen their already emotional kiss. The King parted his own lips to let the tip of his tongue caress the other mans’, and even though the latter quivered with surprise, he didn’t stop him. He gave him more space, exhaling with his mouth as he let go of Minho’s hands to hold him by his nape. 

 

Abandoning himself, Kibum let his sovereign ravish him, both of them sharing an opened-mouth restless kiss. It was like they were desperate of each other, catching up with every time they could have sealed their lips together but hadn’t been able to, for the sake of the King’s health. Since he was kneeling while Minho was sitting, the Prince had the upper hand, his face leaning onto his husband’s raised head. He let his fingers run through the latter’s untied, dark brown hair, as his body was more and more pressed against his, from above. 

 

It was messy, the King seeming to not have kissed that way often, but Kibum could call himself an expert. He led them, being the one inviting his husband’s tongue for a passionate, warm and wet dance. They were kissing noisily, not caring about the sounds the meeting of their saliva was making between their growing sighs. The atmosphere was going heavier by seconds passing, and the ceremonial coat was becoming a real bother. 

 

Just as the Prince was thinking about removing it, already making it slide from his shoulders, he remembered why they were together at this moment, and what they had just got out from. He broke their kiss, without any brutality, and he put his hand on Minho’s chest to stop him from going any further, their faces close to each other as they both opened their eyes.

 

 

“You might be healed…” Kibum whispered. “But you still have to recover… Don’t waste your energy with such sinful kisses…”

 

“Are they sinful…?” The King slightly smiled, speaking with the same tone. “The more you use this word, the more I give it a positive meaning…”

 

“You just made the Goddess of Death walk away from you, and you’re acting like that ? You’re unbelievable, my King.”

 

“I did nothing but trusting you, my Prince.”

 

 

The raven haired man shyly smiled, his already warm cheeks getting tinted with pink as he cleared his throat. He was starting to accept that there was now another man he couldn’t refuse anything from, because of the look in his eyes. Minho’s doe-like eyes were becoming a weakness to him, but he had to control himself as the young man was, whether he liked it or not, still in a recovering process.

 

Just to satisfy the wish in his body and mind, Kibum leaned on again and put a quick, soft kiss on his husband’s lips… before he gently pushed him so the latter could fall on his back, giving himself the opportunity to slide away from the bed. Ignoring the King’s call, he hid a smile and walked to the dressing table and checked on his face in the huge mirror. And he hissed loudly.

 

His hair was the messiest thing he had ever seen. The strict bun had turned into a heavy ball of hair on top of his head, tangled strands escaping here and there. Surprisingly, all pins were still in the mass, but completely drown and not holding anything anymore ; they were holding onto anything they could and the Prince could swear some must have fallen on the mattress.

 

Without saying anything, he managed to remove all the remaining ones and untied his loosened ribbons to free the black cascade and let it fall on his back and shoulders. He noticed in the mirror that his husband was staring at him, still sitting on the bed with his bandage sliding on his torso. They exchanged a smile before Kibum stood up, walking to the quarters’ door.

 

 

“Where are you going ?” Minho asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

“Asking for your bath to be drawn.” The other man replied as he turned his head towards his sovereign. “My King, are you now growing eager to see me at any time ?”

 

“After I almost lost this pleasure, yes, I am.”

 

 

The Prince felt his cheeks warming up and shyly smiled, his husband’s honesty never failing to astound him. He wished he could talk as freely as him, put words on each of his paradoxal emotions and thoughts… It wasn’t misplaced jealousy towards the King, not at all, but a form of longing, of envy. He was envious of him and of his ability to talk his feelings with such an easiness.

 

Both men looked at each other for a moment that felt like hours, until Kibum smiled and bowed his head before he left the quarters. Minho remained alone with his thoughts, wondering if he was making his husband uncomfortable with his frankness. He was used to be honest with his best friend, yet he had always made sure not to let this part of him be shown in his parents’ presence. A sovereign must have good manners and choose his words wisely and carefully, he had always been taught that way.

 

The sudden thought of Jinki seemed to hit him, as he remembered the soldier had stayed at his bedside the night before. Slowly but surely, his memory was coming back to him through quick images appearing in his mind. He could remember that he had been drawn from his transe when the antidote had started to be effective ; and when he had opened his eyes, he had found himself half sitting against his pillow, a weight on his chest and his friend next to him.

 

The General had immediately dropped every form of his status, only caring about Minho and letting his walls fall down. Unlike the King, he was perfectly aware that Kibum had been sleeping just a few centimetres away from them, so he had made sure to whisper as he had stroked his friend’s hair… until it had become too hard for the younger to stay awake more, and they had separated.

 

Where was Jinki now ? Had he managed to sleep as well, after looking after him for so long ? Minho also remembered that the soldier had just returned for a restless journey only to find him a cure. He had never failed him, and the sovereign smiled at this thought. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of swords hitting against each other, and he looked up towards the open window. Trainings never started too late in the morning, so he now had an idea of what time it was.

 

Willing to see a familiar scene again after days of being bedridden, the King moved on his bed, wincing as he felt his body being sore like it had never been. He sat at the edge of the mattress, frowning when he had to help his own legs to obey his will. Once he had his feet flat on the carpet, he relished the sensation for a few seconds by moving his toes against the sweetness and warmth of the wool. 

 

However, his body wasn’t playing the game of his mind, and he found himself struggling to stand up, to the point he needed to grab hold of the bed’s spot to use the strength of his arms. As soon as he stood up and let go of the furniture, he proudly smiled and made a step forwards. But his legs were way too stiff after spending a whole week without moving much, and his determination alone wasn’t enough this time : he had to catch the spot again to avoid a fall, and he grunted had he felt the need to bend his knees.

 

The quarters’ door opened again on Kibum’s silhouette, the young man holding a tray of food and almost dropping it when he found his husband with one kneel on the floor, holding onto the column. He immediately put what he was holding on the bare mattress and kneeled in his turn, putting his hand on Minho’s back with furrowed eyebrows.

 

 

“My King…” He said. “Please tell me it’s not the poison again…”

 

“I.. I just fell.” The King responded, his teeth gritted and with shifty eyes as if he felt a bit ashamed of his fail. “I thought I could stand up but apparently, I can’t.”

 

“I guess you will have to accept my help for a couple of days, if you don’t mind…?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

 

Saying this, Minho accepted the offering hand of his Prince and let himself being pulled until he was on his feet again. Kibum held him by waist, blushing at the physical proximity they had for the first time outside of bed.

 

 

“So… where did you want to go like that ?” He asked, clearing his throat. “Houseboys will come soon to fill the bathtub.”

 

“I heard swords outside.” The King replied, showing the window.

 

“Let’s go there, then.”

 

 

They smiled to each other and started walking, Minho pestering when he felt that his legs weren’t helping him at all. But that couldn’t help but make Kibum laugh, as it was the very first time he was hearing his so kind and thoughtful husband rant that way. He had never been hurt to the point walking again was a struggle, but he could imagine how unbearable it was for someone like the King to need help for the tiniest thing. The latter was someone way too vigorous to be stopped from doing whatever he wants, from going wherever he wants.

 

It took them longer than expected to cross the quarters, so much that when they eventually reached the window and the Prince let his sovereign lean on his elbows on its rim, a few employees were already busy with drawing the bath. As he was giving them instructions and kindly declining their help for the cleaning itself, Kibum let Minho observe what was happening outside, for he had already seen it when walking downstairs.

 

There, in the yard, the General was indeed already training. Unsurprisingly, while some of his soldiers were fighting among themselves with wooden swords and shields and some others practicing their archery, their chief was busy with no other than Taemin. The young boy seemed to have a lot of things to express, considering how much he was giving of himself in this duel. 

 

The King watched the both of them carefully, realising it had been around three months since his husband’s companion had started his special training. And his progress was noticeable, not only with his more precise gestures and the development on some difficult techniques and fencing moves, but also with the way his silhouette had changed. He had never paid attention to the boy’s appearance but he was certain that, when he had arrived in Jinju, he was thiner. 

 

Jinki’s trainings weren’t a joke, anyone who found himself engaged in them would definitely see their body change just as much as their skills. The General wasn’t only teaching them how to hold a weapon, but also how to reinforce their stamina and their physical strength, along with how to remain precise and delicate. Being a soldier rested on a paradoxal way of approaching danger, he had always said : a good soldier should know how to balance strength and finesse. 

 

And there was no doubt that Taemin was learning quickly, despite some still clumsy movements he was fortunately acknowledging and fixing. However, Minho couldn’t help but frown. While the apprentice was indeed doing his best, it seemed that his mentor wasn’t giving his maximum this morning. He didn’t seem preoccupied nor hurt anywhere, though he seemed.. somewhere else. And it showed, when he lost focus on his own defending gestures for a moment and it resulted in the young boy hitting his wrist harder than expected.

 

The General hissed as he made two steps backwards, dropping his sword and holding his wrist. He hadn’t been wearing his leather gloves and protections, for it was supposed to be a simple training, but he suddenly wished he had. Taemin immediately approached him, losing himself in apologies, but his mentor immediately reassured him, saying it was his fault and that he would certainly have nothing but a bruise.

 

All soldiers had stopped their own training to stare at the scene, wondering how Lee Jinki could have let himself being hit by the youngest of them, when he was always masterfully avoiding any kind of attacks from even the most experienced. After all, he had defeated Dongjeo’s General weeks before, and Sir Ahn was known for his fighting abilities. Taemin felt overwhelmed by all those eyes on him and was about to retreat, run away because of a sudden lack of self-confidence…

 

 

“You are growing old.” Minho said loud enough to be heard not only by his friend but also by every soldier in the yard, who looked up and bowed. “This was a good move, Taemin.”

 

“Have you been watching us for long ?” Jinki said, his lips drawing a smile at the sight of his King at the window.

 

“Long enough to witness the beginning of your disgrace.”

 

“You seem to feel way better, your Highness ! It is a relief.”

 

“I am. I will see you later, for now be careful because your apprentice has some good reflexes. I would not drop your guard.”

 

 

With these words, the King smiled and nodded his head towards the boy, what made the latter feel stimulated again with the wish to do even better. The training started again, as Minho turned over to notice his husband frowning while talking to the last houseboy at the door. The [bathtub](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/35/07/32/35073262b64d668abdb687a0787736a8.jpg) was filled to the brim with hot water, only waiting for him to slide in, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the Prince, who eventually nodded and closed the door before walking to him. His still furrowed eyebrows didn’t look to good.

 

 

“Is there something troubling you ?” The King said, drawing Kibum out of his thoughts.

 

“I just forgot that we have a guest…” The raven haired man sighed. “I’ve been told yesterday that Lady Taeyeon of Baemyeong accompanied Sir Jinki and Sir Jonghyun, wishing for an audience with you concerning the poison. I’ve completely forgotten about it…”

 

“Now that you mention it, I think I was awake enough when this was announced to remember too. Why is it upsetting you so much, my Prince ? Now that you met Prince Siwon, there is no one you should feel worried about.”

 

“I am not upset about her presence, I’m sure she is as delightful as her sister, but… how can we meet her now ? You definitely can’t walk downstairs at the moment, and we can detain her for too long in Jinju. She left Baemyeong on an impulse, I learned enough about everything related to a kingdom’s matters to know that she must return as soon as possible.”

 

“And you learned well. But I hate to see your face disfigured with such worries, so what do you think about this. We will grant her an audience, here.”

 

“Here, my King ? Will it be… suitable ?”

 

“I’m supposed to be bedridden, so let’s use the opportunity. Of course I will get dressed with something more ceremonial, we aren’t receiving someone randomly. I don’t think Lady Taeyeon will mind us receiving her at my bedside, since she knows what happened.”

 

“Alright… I suppose it will be better than forcing you in the stairs.”

 

 

Kibum smiled before he made the tip of his fingers touch the water : it was just hot enough, it was the right moment to get in.

 

 

“Come on, my King.” He said as his hands worked the bandage on his husband’s torso to remove it. “I will help you for this as well ?”

 

“I don’t mind, but you ?” Minho replied, holding onto the Prince’s shoulder to keep his balance. 

 

“I can tolerate the sight of a naked man.”

 

 

His words seemed so casual but the red tint on Kibum’s cheeks betrayed him. However, he knew his King needed help, and he cleared his throat before he removed his red coat to feel freer with his movements. Even though his eyes were shifty, avoiding Minho’s, they couldn’t help but observe the strong torso they had just in front of them. The paleness of his ski and faded blue veins didn’t make a less gorgeous man of the sovereign, and despite he had seen his naked chest often during the past week, the Prince found himself blushing at the sight. 

 

He quickly inspected the wound which was definitely not as ugly as before, the balm made from the _black kiss_ having such a strong effect on it. It would close by itself within a few days, for sure.

 

 

“Can you undress by yourself ?” He then asked, the King nodding as he grabbed the waistband of his pants and pushed them down, but his leg failed him when he tried to lift his foot to free him. “Alright, let me do this.”

 

 

Kibum kneeled, his eyes carefully avoiding his husband’s crotch even though his brain was yelling at him to actually look, and he took the other’s hand to put it on his own shoulder. He let Minho holding onto him firmly before he gently grabbed his ankle and lifted it himself to make the item of clothing slide. In no time, the King was standing in front of him as he stood up again, in his naked glory… and with his cheeks just as pink as his own.

 

_Ridiculous, he’s just like you_ , the Prince internally scolded himself before he held his husband tight by his waist and hand, helping him to enter the bathtub. Within a few seconds, Minho was finally immersed in the water until his chest, his tub easily being twice as large and deep than Kibum’s. Three persons could definitely fit in such a big container, but what the latter thought at first was that it must be a relief for the King and his pretty long legs.

 

Without saying a word, the still clothed man grabbed the first ribbon he found and tied his hair in something completely messy and disorganised, only to avoid being bothered by strands when he would lean on. He then caught one of the few jugs on the floor and asked his husband to raise a bit his head, before he poured warm water on his hair, soaking it. It was so much different than when he was doing it with Taemin… he was repeating the exact same movements and steps, yet it felt so… intimate ?

 

He even found himself being more gentle when his fingers combed out Minho’s long mane, which he realised was way thicker than his own. How come he hadn’t noticed it before, when he had slid his hands in it himself ? It was still a good sensation to wash it, as he smooth the strands with a foaming unguent, he even did it longer than he was supposed to, just enjoying it. But every good thing has an end and when he had to rinse it, he felt regretful.

 

That was when he remembered his own hair and hissed, again.

 

 

“What is it ?” The King asked, thinking there was a problem with him and turning his head to see his husband.

 

“I forgot to ask for my own bath to be drawn.” Kibum explained as he cleaned his hands from any trace of foam in a small bucket of water. “But I let Lady Taeyeon borrow my quarters so it’s going to be difficult, and long… I can’t welcome her with these looks and the houseboy told me she was already waiting for us.”

 

“I see… well, you can use mine.”

 

“Yours ?”

 

“Yes, my bathtub.”

 

“The water will be cold by the time I’m done with you, it will be long to empty it and fill it again. No, I will just… I guess I will let you welcome Lady Taeyeon alone.”

 

“Nonsense, there is space for two, just come in there.”

 

“What ?”

 

 

Before he could protest more, the Prince watched his husband move and bend his legs just enough to leave the other side of the tub free. He blushed hard.

 

 

“No…!” He refused, his face turning red. “Your Highness, you’re not—”

 

“Ah, don’t give me that _your Highness_ now.” Minho interrupted him. “You need a bath as well and there is one here, this tub is ridiculously large enough.”

 

“But…”

 

“Besides, you won’t waste time asking for another space, another tub and water. Come, I won’t look at you undressing if it’s what’s troubling you.”

 

 

With these words, the King turned his head away and stared at the wall. Kibum stop gaping, dumbfounded, and he sighed when he understood there was no space for a refusal, for his husband wasn’t moving, rather waiting for him to obey. His face still reddish and warm, the Prince inhaled deeply and started undressing, resigned, without taking his eyes off of Minho to make sure he wasn’t glancing at him.

 

But the sovereign kept his promise, and didn’t hide a tiny smile when he heard the water welcoming someone else than him, the lapping talking for it as he felt a foot brush his. Once he heard Kibum clear his throat, he turned his head towards him and smiled. Even though he had water hiding almost all of his body, the raven haired man was looking away and had his arms crossed above his half-immersed chest. 

 

Minho slightly laughed, looking at how the Prince’s untied hair was floating around him. His skin was flawless and he couldn’t take his eyes off of his collarbones and shoulders. They were thin but the bones were well drawn, it was beautiful and he craved touching them… but he held himself back. 

 

 

“Now… can you turn over ?” Kibum asked, making the other man widen his eyes.

 

“You’re _that_ bothered ?” The latter replied, suddenly wondering if he hadn’t gone too far.

 

“No ! It’s just… well you need someone to clean your back, right ?”

 

“Oh…”

 

 

The King smiled as he noticed his husband’s pink cheeks, but he didn’t protest and managed to move in the tub. He only needed a bit more help until he was fully offering his back to the Prince, who gently pushed his hair away, on the broad shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Kibum moved on his knees and approached the other man while rubbing a piece of soap between his hands until they were foaming. 

 

Minho shivered when he felt hands on his shoulders from behind, but he relished this sensation as if he had longed it for days, if not weeks. His husband’s hands were sweet, even more with soap, and he let them softly rub his skin, even lowering his head to give full access to his nape and closing his eyes. He however opened them again when he felt no movement anymore, except for a finger tracing a line on his back he knew too well. 

 

 

“This must have hurt…” He heard the Prince say as the tip of a finger was still wondering around his scar.

 

“Only at the time it was made.” The King replied with a gentle tone. “It doesn’t hurt anymore, now.”

 

“How… How did you get it ?”

 

 

Turning his head to glance at his husband, Minho remained quiet for a few seconds, but he ended up offering him a slight smile. He felt beyond grateful that Kibum was making for something related to him and his past, it was like the proof that he had some interest in him as a person. 

 

 

“Jinki did it to me.” He said, making the other widen his eyes with shock. “But not intentionally, of course.”

 

“Was it… made with a sword ?” His husband asked, his eyes going from his to the scar.

 

“Yes, an incident during a training. We were still young and decided we’ve had enough of wooden swords, so we stole some in General Lee’s reserve while he wasn’t looking.”

 

“So you were that kind of child ?”

 

“I was, I won’t lie.” Minho laughed when he noticed Kibum smile at the thought of him being a disobedient kid. “It was going well though, we were training with those beautiful swords but I lost my balance. Jinki had raised his blade at that moment and even though he tried to stop in his tracks, it was too heavy for him.”

 

“You fell and he couldn’t withdraw…”

 

“Exactly. And we weren’t wearing any protection, only our shirts. We were stupid.”

 

“You tell me ! By the Gods, I want to hit you now.”

 

 

The King laughed heartily before he fully turned over, facing the Prince. They looked at each other with a smile on their lips, until the latter lowered his eyes with shyness, their proximity in such a restrain space being so new it felt… weird, although good. 

 

 

“And you ?” He heard his husband ask and looked up, frowning.

 

“Me ?”

 

“Yes, the scar on your eyebrow. I noticed it right away, it’s… it’s intriguing but sort of… attractive. What kind of terrible weapon did this ?”

 

“A flower pot.”

 

 

Minho widened his eyes and bursted into laughter at Kibum’s serious and annoyed face. Fortunately, the latter eventually laughed again as he played with his eyebrow.

 

 

“I wasn’t into military trainings, indeed.” He said. “I just walked to the wrong place at the wrong time, just to receive a flower pot on my head.”

 

“How old were you ?” The King asked, curious.

 

“I can’t remember it myself so I suppose I was less than five years old. My parents told me it was bleeding a lot but hopefully it was only the eyebrow. I got this scar and found it so ugly, but my sister always comforted me, saying it was making me look like a rebel.”

 

“And being a rebel was comforting ?”

 

“Let’s say I wasn’t an obedient child either…”

 

 

They both smiled to each other, but the memory of Haneul caught a chill as Kibum closed his mouth, his eyes lowering at his wrist underwater. This time, his husband noticed it and decided not to let this moment being ruined… he would rather bring the memory further. Gently, he looked down in his turn and made his hand meet the Prince’s, his fingers slowly grazing the skin of his wrist.

 

The raven haired man pursed his lips together but let him do, even though it felt like someone was breaking into the ice wall he had built. Yet, it wasn’t hurtful, it was more like the King’s hand was so warm that it was melting the ice, with delicateness. So he let him.

 

 

“How did she…?” Minho started asking, his voice low, almost in a whisper. “What happened…?”

 

 

Kibum closed his eyes at the question, he had felt it coming. He had never opened again about the reasons behind his sister’s passing, not even with Taemin or Jonghyun. At that time, it was still so fresh in his memory, the wound still raw in his heart. However, the soft caress of his husband’s fingers on his own bracelet acted like a balm.

 

 

“A disease…” He managed to say, sniffing. “It lasted so long, but…”

 

“Yes…?” The King encouraged him, never ceasing his grazing.

 

“At first it wasn’t too serious, she was bedridden but my parents told me she would be healed quickly… Two months later, I wasn’t allowed in her room anymore, they said it had become infectious and that I shouldn’t approach her until they would find a cure.”

 

“What was this disease…?”

 

“We don’t know, my father even sent Jonghyun look for medicine in Baemyeong but… it didn't work, she… she passed away after months of agony…”

 

“I see… she’s in peace now, the pain stopped.”

 

 

The Prince nodded, but his chin was quivering and he brought his hand to his face, wiping the forming tears under his eyes. Saying it out loud felt like rubbing it in but also like a relief. It was like he had forced the weight on his shoulders to crush him more, only to feel it lighter afterwards. He exhaled deeply.

 

 

“I’ve never been told about the disease itself but…” He said. “She caught it outside…”

 

“Outside ?” Minho repeated, frowning.

 

“Outside our home, we used to take walks in Mongje’s streets. I’ve always been uncomfortable with strangers so she would be the one playing with the people’s kids, their dogs too… she was kind to everyone… even when she grew up and turned twenty-two, she still visited children. But one day, she was having fun as usual and one boy started crying and screaming, I saw him rejecting my sister when she tried to comfort him.”

 

“Had he… fallen, maybe ?”

 

“I don’t know, the only thing I saw has been this kid pushing my sister away but she was still trying to go to him. He… He became violent and just… bit her.”

 

“Bit ? Like… with his teeth ?”

 

“Yes, like an animal, he bit her so hard she was bleeding but she didn’t say anything, she just… called me and we came home. She cleaned her wound and applied balm, it should have been over.”

 

“But it didn’t…”

 

“She felt ill a few days after, the physician said it must have been the wound, it must have been infected like, maybe the boy was sick at the moment and it was infectious.”

 

 

Kibum sniffed again, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks. Minho pursed his lips together but let him take his time, only taking his hand in his and squeezing it.

 

 

“She caught that disease and…” The Prince went on. “She died from it. I was disallowed to see her for months, I couldn’t say goodbye…”

 

“I see…” The King softly said, until he remembered something he had witnessed himself weeks before. “Is it… is it the reason behind your fear of the people ? When we had our getaways, you would still… stay next to me, avoiding contact with anyone but me…”

 

“I just… I know I’m horrible but… it’s their fault…? They took my sister away…”

 

 

Kibum couldn’t hold it back anymore and he started sobbing, hiding his face in his hands. Minho’s reaction was immediate, he pushed on his sore muscles to pull his husband between his arms and hugged him tighter than ever. Their naked and wet bodies met but they couldn’t care less, for the young Prince was crying in the other man’s neck, holding onto him just as much as he was being held.

 

The King didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to say anything, because words were so useless sometimes. He had understood long ago that words didn’t work with his husband, only silence and gestures did. So he stayed there, not caring if the water was cooling down, hugging Kibum and caressing his back, letting him cry everything he needed until he would calm down by himself, in the warmth and safety of his arms.

 

His Prince only needed this, _safety_. And even on a day he wasn’t at his best in terms of strength, Minho’s arms, he decided, would always be the safest place for the other man to be. He wouldn’t let go of him, and would protect him in the small space that were his arms. And what confirmed his decision was the way he could feel Kibum needing, asking for them. 

 

They had embraced each other more in the past week than in these three months they had spent together as husbands, but it had mostly been out of this need for the Prince to feel safe. Not physically, but mentally. He needed his safe space, and the King noticed that he had been the one originally tearing it away from him, when he had made Jonghyun leave the palace.

 

However, and although he would never have the disrespect to call it replacement, he was now the one Kibum was choosing. It was his arms he was in, his arms he had thrown himself willingly, desperately. Not anyone else’s. It was now him he needed and wanted. But Minho couldn’t help but wonder : if himself wouldn’t see him as Jonghyun’s replacement, he was the one who separated his Prince from his first love.

 

While sobs starting reduced against his neck, the King’s mind was clouded by a new worrying wonder. What if he was an unconscious substitute, because he was the only one available now ?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Two days had passed since this bath between the King and the Prince, full of raw emotions. The audience with Lady Taeyeon of Baemyeong had went just as well as they had imagined it to be, for the young woman knew exactly what to say and how to formulate everything. Her resemblance with her sister, Princess Yoona of Dongjeo, was surprising yet felt like an evidence.

 

She was definitely born to be a ruler, and moreover, a ruler for Baemyeong. No other kingdom suited her vision of life, she was humility itself and someone one could grant their trust easily. Her soothing voice and her kind eyes somehow reminded Kibum of his former lover, the teacher and her having already met each other in the past. But they were also really similar in their personality, and the Lady never missed a chance to tell Minho about how eager Jonghyun had been to find this flower.

 

She had even called the General as a witness, asking him to confirm her words about the teacher… a command which Jinki obeyed to without any hesitation. 

 

The King had offered her to stay for at least two days, because he didn’t think it was good for anyone’s else to travel so much in such little time. Even though he had had to remain in his quarters, he had asked his mother to make sure Lady Taeyeon wouldn’t lack of anything during her sojourn. Naturally, Kibum had played his role to perfection as well, spending just as much time with his sovereign by helping him to physically recover, than with their guest, leading her during some visits of the palace. 

 

However, the stay had come to an end and it was high time for the ruler of Baemyeong to return to her home. As her convoy was already waiting for her, Minho had asked for a gathering in his quarters, which no one else but the Prince had been aware of. It was with a considerable surprise that the Queen Mother found Jinki bringing both Taemin and Jonghyun before the door, and the soldier warned her that they had been summoned as well. 

 

When they were allowed to enter on the order of Kibum, they bowed by the side of the bed, where Minho was sitting with an official outfit, although his legs were covered by the sheet. He was feeling quite ridiculous, but he held his head right.

 

 

“Please stand up.” He said, his voice soft but still loud and firm. “I would like to offer you my apologies, Lady Taeyeon, for I have not been able to welcome you properly in my own place. I am beyond certain, nevertheless, that my husband and my mother did it well on my behalf.”

 

“They did, your Highness.” The woman said, smiling to those concerned. “Although my arrival was not planned nor prepared, I have been well welcomed and even more. I am thankful for his Grace lending me his own quarters, and for her Majesty keeping me company. I am returning home with my heart warmed by your recovery and the insured peace between our kingdoms.”

 

“It is me who should be grateful for your trip, I am convinced that Baemyeong does not have anything to do with this assassination attempt. You can return home without any worry.”

 

“Thank you, your Highness.”

 

“This gathering is also an opportunity for me to thank a few other persons who diligently showed their allegiance, and to whom I owe my life. I wished to do it in Lady Taeyeon’s presence.”

 

 

With these words, Minho smiled and let his stare fall on the young apprentice, who widened his eyes and made a step forwards before bowing.

 

 

“I have been told about the few instructions my General gave you before he left for a long journey.” The King pursued. “I am also aware of the way you offered your help to his Grace when he needed it, while I could not give it myself.”

 

“Yes, your Highness.” Taemin replied, not daring to look at the sovereign in the eyes.

 

“Not to mention I also observed you for as long as you have been with us, learning thoroughly to become a great soldier. Although you still have a long way to go, your abilities are improving and your determination are honorable enough for Sir Lee to be certain of your future. For everything you have done, and especially your willing help towards my husband and myself, I would like to insure you the title of knight once you will have fully proved yourself.”

 

“Th-Thank you, your Highness, this is too much… Thank you.”

 

 

Taemin’s face grew pale for a few seconds as he bowed several times, and he straightened up with a bright smile on his lips. He exchanged a stare with his best friend and his mentor, who were both looking at him with pride in their eyes. Once he stepped backwards, it was the General’s turn to be called forwards.

 

 

“My dear, old friend…” Minho started, slightly laughing. “I gave you a hard time, did I not ?”

 

“It became routine, your Highness.” Jinki smiled, bowing his head. “I am always grateful for the hard times you give me.”

 

“And I am grateful to have you by my side. Not only have you run as soon as you could to find a cure for my disease, but you also escorted Lady Taeyeon when you were not supposed to. You are taking your role with more seriousness than anyone in this realm, and you take part in educating good persons like Taemin. I do owe you so much already, but you will hate me for this. I want you to rest for at least five days.”

 

“Rest, your Highness ?”

 

“I know, this word is always difficult to hear. But it is an order, you will take five days of rest and I better not see you near your soldiers during this time. It will be the occasion for his Grace to make good use of his archery and hunt skills to teach them himself.”

 

“Very well.”

 

 

Even though he wasn’t enjoyed by the idea of being away from his duties, the soldier welcomed the order lighter than expected. He smiled as he stepped backwards, making space for the last person invited.

 

 

“Sir Jonghyun…” The King called, looking at him approaching and bowing, keeping his eyes lowered as he usually wasn’t welcomed in the palace. “You saved my life.”

 

“Your Highness.” Jonghyun looked up, raising his eyebrows since he wasn’t prepared to such frank words. “I… I took part in your healing, indeed, but I was not alone in this task. My role has been extremely short in reality.”

 

“And your humbleness is still fierce, I see. My General already told me a lot about our journey, but what I retain from this uncommon adventure is that you were the one finding my cure. By means of your knowledge, which appears to be beyond expanded, you saved my endangered life.”

 

“Yes, your Highness.”

 

“And for this, I believe your debt is cleared.”

 

 

The teacher widened his eyes, his heartbeat going faster as he waited for more precisions. Around him, the other persons present were smiling, and his two friends were looking at him with emotion.

 

 

“Naturally, I hope you will accept to remain a teacher for my people, for I have been told that Jinju’s children are well educated.” Minho pursued. “You earned my complete trust and forgiveness, Sir. And I would like to offer you something more.”

 

“I am all ears, your Highness.”

 

“My Royal Council is becoming just as poisoned as I was a few days ago, by time passing. I am planning to rearrange it, and I would like you to be part of it.”

 

“It is… an extremely serious proposal, your Highness, and a great opportunity. But I am afraid I have to refuse.”

 

 

Jonghyun’s shameless answer didn’t surprise anyone, it even made the King smile. 

 

 

“I am not surprised.” The latter commented. “May I know why ?”

 

“Because, your Highness, although being an adviser of yours would please me a lot…” The blonde haired man explained, “I would not be able to attend every Council you summon, for I have a few children to take care of at the other side of the town.”

 

“Your professionalism is beyond appreciable. What about my private council, then ? I barely summon it, mostly for extremely urgent matters.”

 

“It sounds more plausible for my position, your Highness.”

 

“Then I announce you that you are officially a member of the King’s private council, and consequently, the palace is opened to you.”

 

“Thank you, your Highness, it is a delightful gift.”

 

“Delightful, but I had a long conversation with my husband, who had warned me that you might refuse more than this small reward. I believe it is not worth what you have done for me, and for the kingdom. Thus, I know you are a man of curiosity, whose knowledge still needs to be increased, and I will forward a document to you, which will allow you to use the Royal Library at any time.”

 

 

It was too much to handle for the young teacher, whose voice stayed stuck in his throat as the corners of his eyes started watering. Without a word, he deeply bowed with his hands on his stomach, unable to straighten up as his emotions were rawly taking the upper hand. It was Jinki who put a hand on his back and helped him, and the King smiled when he noticed how moved Jonghyun was.

 

 

“Whatever you say, I am here today mostly thanks to you and your knowledge.” Minho said. “And just like my General, I warned my people that the school would remain close for the next five days. I believe you will use them well, please allow you some rest as well.”

 

“I will, your Highness, thank you.”

 

 

The blonde haired man bowed again, and the King smiled as he bowed his head. He noticed his husband wiping a small tear, along with Lady Taeyeon, a proof that this reward wasn’t an event only to its receiver. 

 

 

“With this, I wish you a safe journey, my Lady.” Minho said. “Please give my best regards to Lord Changmin, in hopes we will meet him one day as well.”

 

“You are always welcomed in Baemyeong, your Highness.” The woman replied. “You are as well, your Grace.”

 

“Thank you, my Lady.” Kibum said in his turn, smiling. “I look forwards to the next time we will have you as our guest, in other circumstances.”

 

 

Lady Taeyeon bowed once again before the King dismissed this short audience. He was left alone, as the Prince and the Queen Mother escorted their guest to her convoy and bid her farewell, while the three other men followed them out of courtesy. Minho stayed on his bed, removing his hat and coat and smiling. Now, he was really feeling like the king he wanted to be.

 

 

 

After a few hours, Taemin felt sleepy in the yard, as he was tidying some weapons and equipments. It was night already, and he had as usual headed to his best friend’s quarters to help him getting changed and put him to bed. But he had found himself quite useless as he had found Kibum already in his night clothes, ready to leave his room with a candle in hand. 

 

 

“It’s late, hyung…” He had told him, frowning. “Where are you going like that ?”

 

“I… I just…” The Prince had stuttered before confessing that he hadn’t wanted to sleep alone and craved his husband’s bed and arms. 

 

 

The young boy had stood there, listening to his friend talking about how the past days had been warming his heart, even though he still didn’t want to put a name on what he was living with the King. According to Taemin, it was a kinda big step in a relationship when one would sneak out of their bedroom to join someone else in theirs… but he hadn’t said it, he didn’t want to sound bitter nor to hurt his friend who was finally allowing himself some happiness.

 

It must have been so difficult for Kibum to almost lose another person in his life, once again because of some for of disease… he couldn’t reproach him to have grown closer to his husband, and he was even happy to see him feeling appreciated, and appreciating someone else than Jonghyun and him. He had never felt like a third wheel when his two elders had had their affair together, for years. He had actually never felt anything about it.

 

It wasn’t something he felt jealous of, nor envious. 

 

As his eyes were closing by themselves, he decided it was high time for him to go to bed as well, and he headed back inside. He walked through the corridor, past the King’s quarters which were quiet, no light noticeable from under the door. He smiled at the idea of his friend being all comfortable in someone’s arms, and the young boy for sure knew Kibum could be cuddly. Even when they slept together, he would always end up cuddling everyone who was sharing his bed, as if he was unconsciously searching for some warmth and safety when he seemed so cold in daylight.

 

As he kept walking, he reached his mentor’s room and was about to just keep going… when he heard familiar noises. Surprised but also curious, he stopped and looked down : only a faded light could be seen above the door, the quarters must be enlightened by only a few candles. The sound resounded again, muffled by the wooden panel, but it only took Taemin a few seconds to recognise a voice : Jonghyun was inside.

 

And he had heard him moan so many times in the past, when Kibum and him would abandon themselves to each other… that he easily guessed what was happening behind this door. However, he remained shocked by the thought of the General giving in to the teacher. He was nothing like the Prince ! Yet, it seemed like lust had brought these two men together…

 

Staying in front of the door, Taemin pondered the few things he had witnessed in the last hours. Kibum all smiley and with pink cheeks, confessing he wouldn’t sleep in his own bed that night… Jonghyun and the General secretly having sex together…

 

The young boy thought about these two situations, and realised… he had never cared about it. He had never wondered how it could feel to have actual feelings for someone, nor had he ever wanted to know about the _pleasures_ of sex. He had been surrounded by it, though, with his two friends pleasing each other so often before, and the non-reciprocal love Kibum claimed to feel towards his teacher.

 

Love… Sex… he never truly wanted neither of these two things. He didn’t care if people liked them, lived them. He didn’t have them, he didn’t _want_ them. 

 

And at that moment, the painful thought of being abnormally different hit Taemin right in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite unusually long chapter, I hope you liked it. Please leave a comment ~
> 
> Please take a look at:
> 
> \- Kingdom Of Jinju fanarts : https://twitter.com/_keybumie/status/1076492600264347648
> 
> \- Kingdom Of Jinju timeline : https://twitter.com/_keybumie/status/1084219962930184192


	18. Reunited again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight mention of JongYu's sex scene at the beginning.

**Chapter 18 : Reunited again**

 

 

 

The bedroom’s atmosphere was heavy, stifling despite the morning hour. The air was filled with the familiarly fragrance of perspiration and sex combined together, the sheets messily thrown at the foot of the bed. Jonghyun was lying on his back, his naked silhouette’s curves emphasised by the slight shadow made by sunbeams through the curtain. He was lost in his thoughts, one leg bent and an arm behind his head.

 

He couldn’t realise he was allowed again in the palace, and moreover as a member of the King’s private council.

 

It was the biggest honour one could have made him, and he was willing to serve his sovereign even more now that he somehow had fully earned his trust. He had found his place in Jinju, in a kingdom that wasn’t his and that he would have never thought about calling _home_ someday. It wasn't like he considered Mongje as his home either. Even though his parents were of the caring kind, he had always been independent, boiling inside when he was forced to do things he didn’t want to do.

 

He had been extremely angry when his mother had announced him about his new position, the young Lord’s private tutor. However, the idea of being acknowledged as someone serious and knowing enough to teach someone else… with the opportunity to leave his parents’ house to live somewhere else… he couldn’t have missed it. And with the years passing by Kibum and Taemin’s side, he had never regretted his decision once. The beginning of this _journey_ might have been his mother’s will, but it had become _his_ journey. 

 

Living in Jinju was the biggest twist ever, he would have never imagined leaving so far away and even less for a reason such as his student getting married to the most powerful man in all the realm. Yet, here he was.

 

 

“You know…” A voice drew him out of his thoughts and he straightened on one elbow, smiling at Jinki who was looking at him. “When I told you to wake me up for breakfast, _this_ was really far from what I meant.”

 

“Perhaps, but it was much tastier.” The blonde responded with a smile that said a lot about it.

 

 

The General let a low laughter escape his throat as his hands were busy buckling his belt around his brown pants. Jonghyun sat up straight, circling his right knee with his arms and staring at his lover. The latter had left the bed a few minutes before to clean himself a bit and get dressed, for he wished to visit the King. He was doing everything slowly, peacefully, although he was late on his self-planned schedule, and the teacher could plead guilty.

 

He had woken up before Jinki, and even though he wasn’t the kind to wake people up _that_ way, he had gone bored… and horny. Having the naked soldier lying next to him was too much of a temptation for him to just bear with it. Following his instincts, the blonde had leaned on the other man’s body and slowly drawn him out of his sleep with soft, hot kisses going from his ear to his nape. He had been welcomed by a moan, sleepy but not less inviting.

 

Jonghyun had only needed this approving sound to make his lips go lower on his elder’s body, kissing all along his back until he had reached his firm, rounded butt. There, he had pretended to ignore it to better press his lips against Jinki’s thighs, making the latter hornier by seconds passing. What the General hadn’t expected had been for the young teacher to make his lips slide up between his cheeks.

 

And even though he had jumped with surprise at first, bending a leg to straighten and look towards Jonghyun with sleepy eyes, the familiar glint in the blonde’s eyes had been enough for him to give a try to whatever he had been about to live. Despite his face reddening with embarrassment, the soldier had let his more experienced lover please him in a way he would have never imagined.

 

He could still feel the wet warmth along his crack, where a tongue had previously sent him into raptures.

 

And the way Jonghyun was smirking at him at the moment, shamelessly making him understand that he didn’t regret a single second to have done _that_ … was incredibly and irremediably seducing. 

 

 

“How do you even know about those things…” He whispered, finally done with his belt and standing bare chest at the foot of the bed, tying his hair without looking away. “It’s not like there was a whole book somewhere telling about all potential sexual things between two dudes.”

 

“I am nothing but a man of knowledge, General.” The teacher teased before he moved on his knees, going forwards on the mattress until he was facing the other man. “I know you liked it.”

 

“Oh, did I explicitly say that I did ?”

 

“No need, I’m perfectly able to read between your lines. Especially _those_ lines.”

 

“Maybe _you_ should write that book, then.”

 

 

Jinki offered a crooked smile to the younger before he turned away, walking to the stool where he had a simple shirt waiting for him. He put it on and, for more decency, he also wore a sleeveless, brown leather jacket, laced at the front. He looked like a soldier off-duty, so exactly what his sovereign expected from him for the next few days. However, Jonghyun wasn’t surprised to see him hanging his sheathed sword to his belt, as well as his wrists’ protections.

 

Once a soldier, always a soldier.

 

 

“What are you going to do ?” The General asked.

 

“I don’t know, maybe just stay there all day long.” The other replied, supporting his words by lying back, flat on his stomach. “Your bed is comfortable.”

 

“You remember no one is supposed to find you here ?”

 

“I do. Then I suppose I will get dressed and wander around. Maybe give a try to the library now that I’m allowed to enter it.” 

 

 

Saying this, Jonghyun chuckled. It was like a children had received the authorisation to go to their favourite amusement park, and this cute show of happiness made the General smile. He always found curious yet interesting to witness how different the blonde could be  in the intimacy of a bedroom, or just when being away from prying eyes. The mature and calm teacher would make space to an ambiguous man, either sweet and enthusiastic about anything, or bold and lustful.

 

Jinki was fascinated, and although he wouldn’t say it out loud, he found this young man admirable in the way he handled those personalities to perfection. When their eyes met as he was walking to his door, he simply nodded and left. They weren’t the kind of partners to cuddle and have pillow talks, nor did they have anything to say about how the other would spend his day, so it didn’t bother any of them that they separated just like that after soiling the sheets twice in the space of a few hours.

 

Jonghyun found himself alone in, once again, a room that wasn’t his. Just as usual, he grew bored pretty quickly and got up to take his clothes from the day before ; he would change later, thankfully he hadn’t sweat. He had just finished getting dressed and was tying his hair when a few shy knocks resounded against the door, making him freeze. Who could it be, who wanted to see the General in his quarters ? The blonde decided to ignore, standing still and waiting for the visiter to leave…

 

 

“Jonghyun hyung, I know you’re in there.” 

 

 

It was like his stomach fell in his feet as he recognised Taemin’s voice, his tone firm yet not quite confident. He couldn’t ignore it anymore, and he walked to open the door, meeting the young boy in common clothes, nothing like his apprentice’s uniform. But what surprised the teacher more than his outfit, were the very noticeable dark circles under his friend’s bloodshot eyes. 

 

 

“By the Gods…” Jonghyun whispered as he opened the door more so the room’s light would light the younger’s face more. “Taemin, did you sleep ?”

 

“I… I think I need…” The latter replied, his eyes shifty. “I need to talk with someone about something… personal…”

 

“Please, next time, come to me earlier so you can sleep after we talk. You definitely need some sun and fresh air, what about we have a discussion outside ?”

 

 

Taemin slowly nodded and stepped backwards to let his elder leave the bedroom, only staring at his feet. An inviting hand was put on his back and he started walking, the teacher looking at him with concerned eyes but keeping quiet. It didn’t took them a lot of time to reach the gardens, and the sun welcomed them warmly, the young boy frowning but appreciating it on his skin. It was like it helped with his low energy, even though it might be temporary.

 

Relishing the beauty of the gardens he had somehow missed, Jonghyun led his friend until the huge gazebo. On their way, they noticed the Prince being already busy with the gardener at this morning hour, in his splendid all-white outfit decorated with golden filaments. His long black hair was cascading on his back, let free if it wasn’t for his front bang being held by one of his usual pins.

 

The elder kept in mind he would salute him later, as he followed Taemin under the structure and sat with him on the bench. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two of them, however, the teacher had always told them that he would never force them to tell their mind with stupid pushing questions. For the past years, he had never been the one starting a dialogue when it was about his students’ troubles.

 

They remained like this for a few minutes, Jonghyun waiting for his young friend to feel enough at ease by slowly stroking his back. When Taemin straightened up a bit, they both knew it was time.

 

 

“I feel…” The youngest started, staring into space, “I feel different. Like… abnormally… different.”

 

“Nothing is abnormal when it comes to one’s feelings or way to be.” The teacher said. “You heard me say this to Kibum way too many times, right ?”

 

“Yes… but it’s not the same thing than Kibum hyung…”

 

“Then let us find out what’s troubling you to that extend. Who do you compare yourself to ?”

 

“Everyone… I’m not exaggerating, I’m being different from everyone…”

 

“Everyone you _know_ , Taemin.”

 

“I don’t think anyone can be like me, hyung, it’s too… too weird, it doesn’t even seem natural compared to anyone else.”

 

 

Jonghyun frowned a bit, his friend still not looking at him and swallowing with difficulty. He was about to reply when a silhouette appeared in front of them, making them look up. Standing before the gazebo, Kibum was looking at them with his hands on his waist, unable to keep a poker face.

 

 

“So now, you’re meeting without me ?” He pretended to nag. “I’m quite disappointed.”

 

“Good morning, your Grace.” The teacher answered, laughing at the other’s pout because of the appellation. “I would be glad to hang out with you but Taemin and I are… having an important conversation.”

 

“Oh… I’m sorry, I haven’t noticed… wait, Taeminnie, what’s happening ?”

 

 

The young Prince finally realised the expression on his friend’s face and he climbed the couple of stairs to kneel on the gazebo’s floor. Frowning, he grabbed the tiny hand in his and softly caressed it, looking up with worry in his eyes. Taemin’s eyes were still shifty, but as soon as he had his two closest friends surrounding him, it felt like he couldn’t be harmed anymore, even by his own thoughts. He sniffed.

 

 

“Why am I different…?” He asked. “I’m even different from you two when I grew up wanting to be like you…”

 

“Pumpkin… you know you can tell us everything, right ?” Kibum gently said, looking at their elder who smiled at him, grateful to have him there as well. “And we know quite a few things about differences.”

 

“I know, but this time… I don’t know if you will understand me.”

 

“We can always try.” Jonghyun replied. “Sometimes you don’t need understanding but acknowledgment.”

 

 

Taemin nodded and sat up straight, his breathing heavy but his mind finding enough strength to confess to his friends. He cleared his throat and took a moment to choose his words, not even sure about how to name his own feelings and sensations. Not moving and staying by his side, his elders were patiently waiting, Kibum never ceasing his soothing stroke on the back of his hand.

 

 

“I don’t… feel any desire.” He ended up saying, and it was physically noticeable that saying these words asked him one of the biggest effort ever.

 

“Desire ?” Jonghyun repeated. “You mean sexual desire ?”

 

“Yes, but… also, emotional desire ? I don’t know how to say it…”

 

“Don’t try to put complicated nouns on it, just say it with your own words.” The Prince softy said. “It’s already not easy so don’t make it more complicated for you.”

 

“I… I don’t want to have a relationship, like… to love someone, to be with someone as a couple, it doesn’t… I just don’t want it ? I’m not interested in it, when everyone else kinda lives to find the love of their life, getting married, having… children…”

 

“But you’re still young, Taemin, maybe it’s just not the time to think about it.”

 

 

Even though they weren’t mean to hurt him, the teacher’s words resounded in the youngest’s mind like a reject of his thoughts. He hated to be told he was _too young_ to know things he perfectly knew, even more when it was about him and only him.

 

 

“Being young isn’t the problem !” He almost bursted out, raising his voice and gritting his teeth. “I’m barely two years younger than Kibum and he was even younger than that when he found out about his own difference, why do I have to be _too young_ when he wasn’t ?” 

 

“Alright, my words were terribly chosen.” Jonghyun immediately said, a bit surprised by his friend’s show of anger all of sudden. “I apologise, it’s true that you don’t have to be a certain age to feel things other don’t… or the contrary. I’m sorry, please forget what I said.”

 

“Please, Taeminnie… don’t compare us.” The raven haired man said, always gentle as he couldn’t imagine being intentionally rude to his companion. “It seems your situation is different from mine so it won’t help to compare them, do you understand ?”

 

“Hm…” The youngest nodded. “I just don’t want anything, love, relationships… sex.”

 

“Do you find all of this repulsive ?” The teacher asked.

 

“No, I mean, I don’t mind it, I don’t even mind people being a couple or having sex, it’s none of my business. It’s just… I’m… indifferent ? Why am I indifferent ?”

 

“This is a question that only you know the answer to. Perhaps there is no answer and it’s just the way you are ?” Kibum wondered out loud. “Has it been going like this for long ?”

 

“For… as long as I remember.”

 

 

The three men remained quiet for a few seconds after this last confession. Taemin’s issue was indeed a whole new thing to all of them, and it was really making the young boy feel abnormal to the point he was on the verge of tears. His elders looked at each other, concerned and willing to help, but they were afraid to say something that would make their friend angry again.

 

 

“You never wanted to be in a relationship ?” The teacher eventually asked.

 

“Never… I don’t feel like doing it.” Taemin shrugged. “I’m not interested and I don’t _want_ to, I don’t feel the need either…”

 

“And it goes the same way with sex ?” Kibum asked in his turn. “Have you ever…?”

 

“No, I’ve never done anything and I don’t want to, it doesn’t interest me and… I don’t feel concerned ? I’ve never felt… sexual desire, towards anyone. But you see, I’m not bothered by you two having sex, I lived with it for years and it never repulsed me. It’s just… me.”

 

“So you’re not interested in being in a relationship nor having sex because you don’t desire anyone, that’s right ?”

 

“Yes, yes that’s it. But… it’s not normal, right ? I realised it because… it just came to my mind when both of you…”

 

 

At that moment, the boy pursed his lips together, as if he had been about to say something he shouldn’t have, and that he now hesitated to say. However, it had piqued his friends’ curiosity.

 

 

“When both of us…?” The Prince encouraged him. “When we had sex ?”

 

“No, it has nothing to do with you two _together_ …” Taemin replied, his eyes tearing as he kept looking for his words. “I haven’t realised it before when I perfectly knew about you two, but…”

 

“Breathe, Taemin.” Jonghyun whispered. “When did you realise about your indifference towards all of this ?”

 

“When… when I witnessed your relationship with the King grow stronger, hyung…” The youngest looked up to look at Kibum. “When you started… leaving your bed to go in his… that’s such a… a big step, right ? And you, hyung…” He then looked at the teacher. “It was when… when I heard you with… with the General…”

 

 

Both elders widened their eyes and grew pale, as their respective relationships were exposed just like that. They slowly turned their head towards each other, their eyes meeting and shifting away almost immediately. Yet, they quietly agreed on the fact that their own personal issues didn’t matter at the moment, not when their common friend was in the middle of an identity crisis. 

 

 

“Please don’t think I’m mad at you…” Taemin ended up saying when he felt the awkwardness, shaking his hands to dissipate any misunderstanding. “It’s just that… I realised how Kibum hyung’s relationship is getting stronger, in a positive way, and that’s what you always wanted, right…? And Jonghyun hyung, it hit me even more because you… you have so much sexual desire and it doesn’t stick to one person…?”

 

“Everyone is unique, boy…” The eldest said, smiling despite his uneasiness. “It’s true that it’s easier for me to lie with anyone I want to, since I don’t look for a stable and serious relationship. But yes, I have a lot of sexual desires, we can say it like that.”

 

“I… I have that kind of desires too.” Kibum added. “With the wish for a relationship that Jonghyun hyung doesn’t have. But you don’t have all of those, right ?”

 

“Yeah… I’m just not interested, could it be with a man or a woman, I don’t have any preference really… I just don’t want to have sex, nor be in a couple, with anyone.”

 

“And why do you feel abnormal about it ?” Jonghyun asked. “It’s a real question, why should it be normal to want all of this ?”

 

“Because… because everyone wants at least one of these two things…? It’s impossible to want neither of them, it must be a disease, a curse…”

 

“By the Gods, I’ve already heard that before.”

 

 

The teacher couldn’t help but laugh, the words _disease_ and _curse_ being the exact ones Kibum had told him when he had found out about his sexuality. 

 

 

“Listen, Taemin.” He said, getting serious again but not less gentle. “There is nothing like _normality_ when it comes to the way you feel and the way you want to live. If you aren’t interested in relationships or sex for the rest of your life, then follow your instincts. You don’t _need_ to have a man or a woman in your life, or to have sex, to be a valid human.”

 

“Jonghyun hyung is right.” The Prince nodded. “You will always have people advocating a kind of normality that everyone should follow, but that’s bullshit. No one has the right to tell you how to feel and how to live, with who and for how long.”

 

“But isn’t desire a normal thing…?” Taemin asked, even though both his eyes and lips were starting to smile again.

 

“Well, why would it?”

 

“Just be careful, don’t ask yourself the wrong questions.” Jonghyun still warned him. “Don’t wonder why you couldn’t _be_ the normality and everyone else the abnormality. Just erase these two words from your brain and live freely, embrace the way you are. You can live perfectly well without a wife, a husband or weekly sex.”

 

“So you don’t find me strange…?”

 

“Boy. I love men.” Kibum laughed.

 

“And I literally fornicate.” The blonde smiled as well. “With any gender.”

 

 

The young apprentice started laughing, all his worries slowly fading away with the help and company of his best friends. He had missed them, so much. Realising the three of them were reunited in a same place, talking like they used to, laughing together… it warmed his heart.

 

 

“Are you fine, now ?” Jonghyun asked, stroking his friend’s back. “Or do you have something else to say about all of this ?”

 

“I’m fine, I think…” Taemin smiled. “It will take me time to feel really… myself ? Like, your words helped me a lot but I think I won’t be all sure and confident once I leave this space.”

 

“Take your time, don’t rush things.” The Prince said. “Let’s leave this space together, come.”

 

 

With these words, the latter stood up and took his friend’s hand, gently pulling him. Both sitting men laughed and joined him, as they left the gazebo together and walked in the gardens. The youngest’s smile was back, although he still looked shy and lacking of self-confidence, but he was so well accompanied that he didn’t feel too uncomfortable. He didn’t regret coming to his former teacher earlier, after a whole night of hesitation and fear of being misunderstood. 

 

At a moment, Jonghyun stopped and looked at him.

 

 

“Do you love yourself, Taemin ?” He asked out of the blue, making the other one stutter. “No, I don’t ask you to answer now. But think about it.”

 

“Yes…” Kibum added. “Take the time you need, and learn to love yourself, whoever you are.”

 

“How much time can it take…?” The boy wondered out loud.

 

“Don’t think about it, there isn’t a deadline to that.” The blonde said. “You’re discovering yourself and you’re scared, just listen and acknowledge yourself.”

 

“Alright… I will do my best but… can you stay with me until I succeed ?”

 

“We’ll stay with you even after, pumpkin. You’re far from being done with us.”

 

 

The Prince smiled and approached his friend, pulling him into a warm embrace. Taemin responded immediately, hugging the other man tight and relishing the sensation of hands stroking his back. The only thing he regretted was the way he had doubted of these two men for a moment, of their reaction to his issue. He should have known that they would help him and not make fun of him, or calling him a freak. Not them.

 

They were definitely a kind of trio he would have never imagined to witness one day.

 

When he withdrew, it was to see Jonghyun open an inviting arm, and he came to him to hug him too. It was incredible how his two elders were different even in their way to hug : Kibum was stronger, more into the wish to convey strength, while the teacher was soft and gentle, like an affectionate parent would be. However, receiving their respective embrace one after another worked like a strong medicine for the body and the heart.

 

 

“Now that we had such a long discussion I suggest you go back to sleep immediately.” The Prince commanded more than he _suggested_. “You’re ugly.”

 

“Trust me, you’re uglier when you don’t sleep.” Taemin retorted, quickly jumping backwards when his friend pretended to kick him. “You started it !”

 

“I exude royalty and beauty even after three days without sleep, you rotten squash !”

 

“So I’m not your pumpkin anymore ? Come at me, hold a sword if you can !”

 

“Kids, enough already.”

 

 

Jonghyun shook his head with a smile before he joined his hands together in front of his chest, slowly walking between the two young men. He then pressed his palms against their respective chest and pushed, separating them in a ceremonial way. However, it only made the three of them laugh and both Taemin and Kibum pretended to fight each other again just to make their elder struggle in the middle.

 

Their laughters resounded in the gardens, until they decided they should make sure the youngest would obey and go to sleep. The latter just asked them for a moment, saying he would grab something to eat in the kitchens before doing whatever they wanted. The elders smiled and let him go, waiting for him. 

 

And once they were alone, they looked at each other.

 

 

“So… The General.” Kibum ended up saying.

 

“Does it bother you ?” Jonghyun asked, even though no answer from his friend would make him change his mind. 

 

“I knew he liked men.”

 

“I beg your pardon ?”

 

“He was always so flustered when I complimented him out of the blue, it was hilarious, and his way to eye people was never pretty discreet. But well, I didn’t expect _that_ …”

 

“You know how I am. But I’m happy about the King and you.”

 

“We’re not… we’re not something yet. We’re still trying to understand and to know each other.”

 

“That’s already a good thing. A lot of things happened while I was away, I see… I must catch up.”

 

 

The Prince slightly laughed and looked at his friend. When he had heard Taemin revealing about his new lover, he had felt something in his chest. But it had somehow been just at the time, now that he was hearing it from Jonghyun himself… he didn’t feel jealous. The only thing he was sure to feel was maybe the strange sensation to not _belong_ to him anymore, like he used to think he was.

 

And even though his former teacher was still a gorgeous man, Kibum found himself not wanting him as much as before. There was still something, he couldn’t deny it, something like a memory he wanted to live again, because the blonde had always been the only one to him. But it had changed. He wasn’t the only one anymore. 

 

 

“I missed you.” He eventually said. “And… even if it feels strange to know about you and someone else… I hope you will be happy like this. I’m sorry for everything I did in the past.”

 

“You grew up, Kibum.” The elder smiled. “And I’m perfectly certain of one thing : you will find what you look for. I’ve been a first try, but life is made of several tries and obstacles. I hope we won’t lose each other because we change with time.”

 

“I will never let you go away, I need you by my side. But I believe I’m ready to… let go of you, if that makes sense ? I don’t know…”

 

“It makes sense. And I will never be too far away, I just want your happiness.”

 

 

The Prince shyly smiled and approached his friend, suddenly hesitating. But Jonghyun did it for him, pulling him against him. They shared a long, tight hug, one of those that said goodbye but not completely. It was just about saying goodbye to the past, to better embrace the future as new men, new friends, without any regret nor remorse. And with this quiet agreement, they both felt lighter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The King straightened up at one of the palace’s countless windows, staring at the scene that was happening in the gardens. The muscle on his jaw was beating as he gritted his teeth, watching his husband hug the man he used to love, a hug that lasted way too long to his taste. In his chest, it was like some hand was having fun by mercilessly pinching his heart, and he felt a combination of too many feelings at once. Anger, disappointment and a sudden fall of self-confidence. 

 

So he had been right. 

 

When he had allowed Kim Jonghyun to come back to the palace, it had of course been a way to thank him for saving his life, it hadn’t been a lie. However, deep inside him, Minho had wanted to use this opportunity to verify his own doubts. And seeing this gorgeous man with long black hair, proudly wearing the pin he had offered him… hugging his former lover with such sweetness, gentleness… it was like a punch in his face, if not a stab in the back.

 

 

“Minho ?”

 

 

Snapping out of it, the sovereign cleared his throat and turned over to see his childhood friend staring at him with an eyebrow furrowed.

 

 

“Is everything alright ?” Jinki asked. “You’re pale.”

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” The other man said, shaking his hand and forcing a smile. “I think my legs are just giving me a hard time, or maybe it’s the opposite.”

 

“We should get going.”

 

 

Saying this, the General approached him and even though Minho tried to step forwards so his friend wouldn’t see what he was looking at… the soldier had obviously a good sense of observation. He looked out of the window and raised his eyebrows with surprise, before he straightened up and gave a look at his king. The latter had his face closed, without any facial expression, but he couldn’t fool someone who had known him for so long.

 

Without a word at first, Jinki took him by the waist and helped him as they both started to walk again. He had visited him as he had planned to, and found Minho getting dressed and ready to leave somewhere, sitting on his bed. Naturally, they had agreed to walk together, the General helping his friend since the latter’s legs were still struggling to obey their owner. However, he was doing greater day by day and wouldn’t need help anymore in a few days.

 

As they had left the window and were slowly walking towards the King’s Office, Jinki decided to make the other man talk a bit.

 

 

“You’re assuming things, you know ?” He said, making the King tense up.

 

“This looked pretty clear to me.” The latter replied, his tone a bit sharper than he wanted. “You saw what I saw, didn’t you ?”

 

“I did. I saw two friends meeting again after months of being separated, and hugging to celebrate.”

 

“ _Friends_. Don’t try to sugar coat, Jinki, you’re not good at that. It was stupid of me to think he could forget him.”

 

“The Prince will never forget, no one can forget their first experience. But I think you’re misunderstanding things here, considering how close the two of you are by now…”

 

“Maybe, but now that _he_ is back here, I’m sure everything will come back to what we were before.”

 

“That’s impossible, it would be scrapping months of growing trust and affection. Get a grip on yourself, jealousy is something perfectly normal to feel but it doesn’t mean you have to be that pessimistic.”

 

 

Minho didn’t answer, not because he thought his friend was right but because he didn’t want to say something out of _jealousy_ that he would regret later. Thankfully, Jinki had never been the kind to force words out of his mouth, he would just leave him be as soon as he would stop talking. 

 

An awkward silence fell on them as they walked, slowly but surely reaching the office. The General opened the door and followed his sovereign inside, watching him taking his seat behind his desk. Over the past days, the amount of scrolls had kept growing on the furniture, since the King had been unable to leave his bed and read everything. It would have been a too difficult task for his husband to fulfill, for he hadn’t been educated to this kind of a kingdom’s matters.

 

Paperwork was certainly the more boring and tiring thing a ruler had to go through, however it was the only way to keep track of many things as well as communicating with fellows and people. Minho was far from enjoyed to find them again. Without a word and under Jinki’s eyes, who was standing not far from him, he took each scroll and arranged them on the desk according to their topic. He would take the time needed to read everything later, he needed a good organisation before.

 

After a few minutes, he frowned when taking one that was already unsealed, with an emblem he immediately recognised : it was Mongje’s, the palm of a feminine hand surrounded by a flying untied ribbon. It took only a few seconds for his memory to hit him, and he cursed under his breath, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Jinki.

 

 

“Is there a problem ?” The latter asked, watching his sovereign open the scroll and reading it, before pinching the top of his nose. “Minho, what’s wrong ?”

 

“I fucked up.” The King replied, making the other raise his eyebrows at that language.

 

“What did you do ? I’m sure it’s repairable.”

 

“Do you remember the day we held the festival for the people ? When was it ?”

 

“You mean the day you got hurt… It was ten days ago. Why ?”

 

“I wanted to keep it for the day after because it could wait, but on that morning, I received a message from the Queen of Maguk. She had been forced to postpone our meeting, because of the loss of her very young child.”

 

“Yes, I remember that, that’s why you decided to go to Dongjeo instead. Is there something wrong with her Majesty ?”

 

“Nothing, nothing wrong. But in her message, she was actually replying positively to my very first proposal of meeting. She invites the Prince and I in her kingdom, and she precise that she was preparing our arrival for two weeks following the good reception of this letter.”

 

 

The General immediately cursed in his turn, approaching the desk and taking the scroll to read it himself. Indeed, the Queen was accepting a meeting and just doing her role by announcing a date ; since Minho had proposed their encounter in a first place but she had had to refuse, he had replied her message with an official postponing accompanied with a reiterated demand.  

 

This meant they couldn’t refuse, and it was way too late anyway. They only had four days left to be in Maguk, so the journey had to start at the very least two days later. It was beyond impossible.

 

 

“You can’t travel.” Jinki said, looking at his friend and quietly hoping the latter wouldn’t even try something that dangerous. “Minho, you can’t. You can barely walk around ten minutes without having to stop, it’s not just about your legs having a temporary after-effect. It’s about your overall health and energy, you can’t risk your life.”

 

“And what should I do ?” The Kind replied. “It’s too late to refuse and I can’t refuse in a first place, it would be a disrespect towards the Queen. These journeys are made to ensure peace, not to create a political conflict.”

 

“But you can’t travel !”

 

“I know !”

 

 

Minho had shouted his last sentence and hit the desk with his fist at the same time, making the soldier flinch as the powerful voice resounded against the walls. The veins on his temples were threatening to pop, and his face was red with irritation. He wasn’t angry at Jinki, far from that. It was a whole, the frustration of not being able to move alone combined to that multitude of feelings he had towards his husband and the jealousy that came with it.

 

Unfortunately, the new issue had been the final straw to what he could handle at a same moment, and it had all been thrown to the General’s face. The latter was standing straight, his face serious and betraying his shock, for he had never seen his childhood friend burst out that way. Never. It was a blessing that Lee Jinki wasn’t one to answer a show of anger with anger, as he remained calm and quiet.

 

 

“I… I didn’t mean to yell at you.” The King eventually said, sighing. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

 

“Of course it will happen again.” The soldier said. “You are a king now, you will learn to handle the pressure it means, but it will take time. Shouting is fine, as long as you do it with me and not in the middle of a council.”

 

“Yes… I’m trapped. I can’t not go, it would be an insult.”

 

“You couldn’t plan to fall ill and to be in such a physical state… we have to find a solution. If there is one.”

 

 

As soon as he said these words, the two men heard laughters coming from outside and slowly coming their way. Minho recognised his husband’s so easily identifiable voice, and didn’t have any difficulty to guess the other two were his friends. The solution was coming to them, and he hadn’t any other choice than to give it a try… He notified his friend about what he wanted him to do, and watched Jinki nod and leave the office before walking towards the three men.

 

He heard the voices fading until he could only make out a blather being the soldier’s command, and waited. Within a few seconds, the General was back in his office, holding the door for the Prince who entered with furrowed eyebrows at the sight of his King. Following him were his young companion, whose eyes looked horribly tired, and his former teacher with his wise expression as always.

 

 

“My King ?” Kibum asked as he was the one to approach the desk. “You seem troubled, more than I’ve ever seen you.”

 

“I am about to request something from you, something I feel extremely ashamed to ask.” Minho only said, making his husband grow even more worried. “It is my mistake that should be repaired, and I apologise that it has to be on your shoulders.”

 

“Please do so. If I can do anything to put you out of an embarrassment, I will gladly grant your request.”

 

 

The King took a deep breath and looked up to meet the Prince’s eyes, handing him the unsealed scroll.

 

 

“On the day I got hurt, I received a message from the Queen Hyoyeon of Maguk.” He explained. “It was an official reply to my previous letter that was presenting my condolences to her family for the loss of their son.”

 

“I remember, we had to postpone our journey to grant her the right to mourn peacefully.” His husband nodded, taking the paper and quickly reading it.

 

“Precisely. My letter was also containing a reiterated proposal for an encounter, which she only had to accept and accompany with a date I would yield to.”

 

“ _Fourteen days as from the day you will receive this message_ … which means we only have… four days left ?”

 

“Yes, but I am afraid I am not in the state to travel, and refusing would be like insulting the Queen and declaring war.”

 

 

Kibum widened his eyes ad he looked up, noticing the anger on his husband’s face. Minho was hating himself for forgetting about such an important matter, and even more for the fact he couldn’t do his duty.

 

 

“My King…” The raven haired man ended up calling him. “What do you want me to do ?”

 

“The only solution is for you to travel alone, on our behalf.” The other man said, his teeth gritted. “To fix something I messed up myself.”

 

“By the Gods, what are you saying… you were shot and poisoned, you cannot blame yourself for not being able to grant a request, from anyone. You were not in the right state to remember about this message nor to warn me about it, and I could have seen it myself if I had taken a look at paperwork during your convalescence. No one is to blame.”

 

“Still, this is something I am forcing on you.”

 

“And I will go and represent us like you would have done for me in Dongjeo.”

 

 

The King finally looked up, surprised by the determination in his husband’s tone and eyes. Pleasantly surprised, and the lump in his throat slowly reduced.

 

 

“Would you…?” He managed to ask.

 

“Of course I would, and I will.” Kibum affirmed. “Have I not shown myself willing to properly serve you ? I am completely opposed to the simple thought of letting you travel, my biggest wish is for your good recovery.”

 

“Do you feel ready to meet a ruler alone ? I am beyond certain of your abilities but I want to know if _you_ feel fine about it. Queen Hyoyeon is the most important ruler after myself.”

 

“I am ready for this, my King. You can put your trust in me, I will encounter her on your behalf with pride.”

 

 

Minho pondered the Prince’s words, for a long moment that felt like hours to the other quiet men in the room. If it hadn’t been for the General to clear his throat and draw him out of his thoughts, it could have lasted even longer. 

 

 

“Then I shall thank you, my Prince, for accepting to fix this mistake of mine.” He announced, straightening up. “I believe you will represent Jinju with all the magnificence our kingdom deserves.”

 

“I will not disappoint you, my King.” Kibum replied. “When should I expect to leave ?”

 

“In two days, at dawn. We will do our best to prepare the journey in this short lapse of time, please only focus on your belongings. Who will accompany you ?”

 

“I will, your Highness.” Jinki stepped forwards, surprising his sovereign. “I will ensure his Grace’s safety during the journey and his stay at Maguk, and will also provide him all the help and advices he will need.”

 

“Thank you, General.” The Prince smiled. “I will also take my companion with me, and I would like to ask you a favour.”

 

“A favour ?” Minho raised an eyebrow. “I am all ears.”

 

“I would like you to accept the presence of Sir Jonghyun as your helper for the time we are away. I definitely do not want you to risk your health and although I am aware that you dislike receiving help… it is actually not a favour but an order from your husband and Prince.”

 

 

The King raised both his eyebrows, taken aback by the Prince’s boldness. He wasn’t extremely enchanted by the idea of spending a few days alone with the man who could steal his husband back, but he guessed he had no choice. He reluctantly nodded as a way to agree, and before he could say anything more, Kibum had asked to be dismissed so Taemin could rest and he could start gathering his belongings.

 

As soon as he left the office, followed by his two friends, Minho looked a Jinki who just offered him a smile, the kind that said “I told you”. The kind he hated. This definitely signed the beginning of a moody period for the King of Jinju.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kibum was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to find sleep even when the night was so well advanced. His mind was way too busy with thoughts, precisely wonders about what he could have done so wrong lately, for his husband to be so closed and distant. He had spent the last two days running here and there in the palace to make sure everything was getting ready for his journey, that would start a few hours after. However, he had always taken time to visit the King in his quarters, as usual.

 

Yet, their meetings hadn’t come as well as they used to, Minho being incredibly in a foul mood that made him quite unbearable. He was remaining quiet, giving the impression to not give any attention to what his Prince was saying, and even refusing help. Kibum had frowned more in two days than in his own life, and he had even ended up snapping at the sovereign, leaving him alone for a few hours the day before after telling him he was acting like a spoiled child and it didn’t look like him.

 

He had immediately regretting his words until the General himself had come to him to reassure him… and say he had done the right thing, because the King had reflected and was waiting for him to apologise. Apologise he did, however he remained moody as hell and the raven haired man couldn’t think of leaving for a few days without knowing what was going in his husband’s mind.

 

As he sat up straight and looked on the side, he smiled. Lying next to him, Taemin was peacefully sleeping, his hair covering half of his face as he was holding his pillow tight. For the nights following his confession, Kibum had proposed his young friend to sleep with him just like when they were children and teens, since he had a constant need to be reassured because of his identity crisis. It was just sleeping in the presence of someone he trusted, so his sleep wasn’t bothered by his lonely thoughts.

 

The Prince softly pushed his strands away from his eyes and slid out of bed, carefully putting the sheet on his friend. He adjusted his own shirt on his shoulder and thighs before putting his slippers on, and leaned on his bedside table to light a candle. He then took its metallic stand in his hand and quietly left his quarters, closing the door as discreetly as possible. 

 

Thankfully, everyone was asleep in the palace so he would go unnoticed. Still, he made sure to be extremely silent with his feet grazing the floor, as he walked through the long corridor that was separating his room from the king’s. In no time, he was facing the huge door and he felt his heart beat faster, his stomach tighten. He was anxious, but he couldn’t allow himself to leave without being sure that nothing was wrong between his husband and him.

 

Gathering his courage, Kibum took a deep breath before he opened the royal quarters’ door, slipping inside and closing the panel just as quietly. Carefully, he approached the bed and made out the silhouette of the King, lying on his side and offering him his back, with the sheet only covering his lower part. He was bare chest, and the Prince distinguished his scar thanks to the candle light before he put the object on the bedside table. Slowly, he leaned on the asleep man and softly put his hand on his shoulder.

 

What he hadn’t expected was for Minho to immediately grab his wrist with his other hand, and sitting up at a fast clip with a sword threatening his throat. He gasped, his eyes widening with a sudden fear as he made his best effort not to scream. The King frowned when he noticed who the intruder was, and he lowered his blade.

 

 

“My Prince ?” He asked. “I could have hurt you ! What are you doing here ?”

 

“Wh-Why do you have a sword in your bed ?” Kibum only asked in return, still in shock.

 

“Just… a matter of safety, I always have my sword under the bolster.”

 

 

With these words, Minho put his weapon back to from he had taken it, letting go of the other man’s wrist. When he turned towards the latter again, both men stared at each other for a few seconds.

 

 

“You should be asleep.” The King eventually spoke. “Your journey starts soon.”

 

“I can’t sleep, I suppose I will catch up in the chariot.” Kibum replied, sitting at the edge of the bed. “My King… I can’t sleep because of you.”

 

“Because of me ? Our rooms are countless feet away from each other.”

 

“See, that’s exactly why I can’t sleep. What did I do to deserve the cold shoulder you’re giving me for two days ?”

 

“I’m sorry ?”

 

“You heard me well, don’t think I didn’t notice it. Since the day you asked me to go alone, you’re being extremely cold with me. You reject me. And don’t you dare denying, I wouldn’t be there if it was just a mistake.”

 

 

Minho stared at husband, keeping quiet for a few seconds. Obviously he wasn’t used to have someone other than Jinki asking him to explain himself with such a determination. But he couldn’t deny the hurt in Kibum’s eyes any longer, he was suffering from his behaviour and he had all the right to. He knew he had been awful, because of his jealousy and so he could perhaps live better the next few days far from him… with someone he thought as his rival taking care of him.

 

The King realised thanks to his husband’s eyes that he had gone way too far with his attitude. His heart sunk into a sea of regrets and he slowly sighed.

 

 

“You’re right.” He said. “I’ve been distant.”

 

“Did I do something wrong…?” The Prince asked. “I know I can say things that exceed my thoughts sometimes but I don’t remember saying something that could have hurt you ? Was it because… I didn’t come to see you enough…?”

 

“No, no, it’s nothing about that.”

 

“Then what could have made you act that way, I don’t understand…”

 

“I… I was dying of jealousy. I know, it’s ridiculous.”

 

 

Kibum raised his eyebrows. Jealousy ?

 

 

“What do you mean, my King…?” He asked, gently taking his husband’s hand in his. “What jealousy are you talking about, did I not show you how… how dear I hold you in my heart…?”

 

“You showed it so well, that’s why my attitude is beyond stupid.” Minho replied. “I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately and… I don’t know, what if what we’re sharing isn’t what I think it is ?”

 

“You will have to explain me the depths of your mind, I don’t understand…”

 

“I mean… What if you’re interested in me because… because I’m the only one around you ? It’s my fault if you were alone in a first place, because I sent the dearest person you had away…”

 

“Don’t tell me… you’re thinking I’m using you as some kind of… replacement ? Because I don’t have anyone else than you around me for months ?”

 

“Stupid, right…”

 

 

The Prince stayed dumbfounded, his mouth half opened as he could have never imagined that.

 

 

“My King… how did it get into your head that I could use you like that…” He ended up sighing, a smile enlightening his features. “I though I had hurt you…”

 

“I got hurt, in a way, but not by you.” The sovereign replied, lowering his eyes. “I saw you with Sir Jonghyun and I don’t know, it was like we were back to the days following our wedding, I thought…”

 

“You thought I would go back with him and cheat again ?”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“Don’t be… I promise you there is no such thing between us anymore. We talked about it, indeed, but… it was only because we hadn’t seen each other for long. I don’t plan to go back with him, my King, I promise I won’t.”

 

 

Minho looked up when he felt fingers under his chin, and his eyes met his husband’s, the latter’s soft smile quickly making him smile in return. Within a few seconds, Kibum climbed on the bed and straddled the other man, sitting on his thighs with his own legs bent. He put both his hands on his cheeks and caressed them with his thumbs.

 

 

“I promise you…” He whispered. “The only person I want now… is you…”

 

“You promise…?” The King asked with the same tone, his arms softly circling the other man’s waist. “That’s a really committing promise…”

 

“And I wouldn’t do it if I didn’t mean it… Never give me the cold shoulder again, alright…?”

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you…”

 

“It’s fine, I suppose I can forgive you at one condition.”

 

“Which is…? I hope I can give in to it.”

 

“Just kiss me.”

 

“I can.”

 

 

The sovereign didn’t wait to be asked twice, his lips drawing a smile before he applied a pressure on his husband’s back to make him come closer. As soon as their faces were almost touching each other, he closed the distance by claiming Kibum’s lips with an incredible gentleness. The latter smiled in his turn and circled Minho’s neck, giving in to the kiss with just as much softness, their lips moving against each other slowly, carefully, as if they were made of the most breakable glass.

 

They were holding onto each other like they always did, as if they were afraid to separate even if only one second. The kiss quickly grew stronger, more passionate, as their lips half opened to let their tongues meet in the middle, then inside one’s mouth. Their bodies were slowly heating up as their breath was going sharper, both men drinking each other’s exhalations. A few seconds later, they weren’t even realising that the Prince was leaning more and more as the King was slowly falling on his back, pulling his husband with him.

 

When Kibum broke the kiss, he was overhanging his sovereign and offered him a smile before stealing him a quick kiss.

 

 

“My journey is soon…” He whispered. “I want to catch up these last two days before leaving you…”

 

“Then I shall comply to your desires…” Minho responded, his hand slowly going up the other man’s waist under his night shirt. “We don’t need to do everything, you know, we can just…”

 

“I know… have you ever…?”

 

“Nothing… I mean… except lonely things…”

 

“Then it’s my duty to show you the first steps…”

 

 

With a smile, Kibum leaned on his husband and kissed him full on the lips, the other man welcoming him gladly. The latter returned a passionate, hot kiss while his hands were clumsily wandering under the Prince’s shirt, making their way against the warm skin of his waist and back. It was the first time he was touching him that way and although he could feel he wasn’t doing it to perfection, he was adoring it. Feeling the sensation of the smooth milky skin under his fingers was enough to arouse him, and to reduce his previous worry.

 

Above him, Kibum kissed him in a way that made his head turn, his body asking for more, but he kept quiet and let him do. He certainly knew what he was doing… and the King got his confirmation when he felt the raven haired man move forwards on his thighs, his crotch finding itself against his, since he was already naked under his sheet, and drawing a sigh out of his mouth. Like stimulated by an instinct, something he didn’t control, his body moved by itself to look for some friction as he felt himself hardening because of the contact.

 

The Prince slightly laughed, his low voice coming directly from the back of his throat as he straightened up to remove his shirt by making it go over his head. He carelessly threw it on the bed, his hand finding its way on his husband’s cheek as he let the latter observe him. Minho was shamelessly eyeing him, looking at his thin, appealing torso. His collarbones were even more pronounced now that his whole chest was naked, and the King couldn’t love them more. His eyes went lower, detailing the lines and curves of Kibum’s waist and hips, until the body hair on his lower abdomen…

 

He blushed a bit and looked up, what made the other man laugh and lean on him, pulling him into another kiss. But this time, their moving lips and tongues were accompanied by the Prince hands roaming Minho’s strong torso, caressing his skin and muscles until their whole bodies were covered with shivers. It was like a real blaze was invading them both, and the only way to appease the fire was to touch each other.

 

The King moaned when he felt a pressure against his now hardened member, and Kibum sighed in his mouth, proving he had felt it too. Slowly, the man on top slid his hand between their bodies, making its way to their linked crotches until it found what it wanted. Minho gasped when he felt thin, cold fingers closing around his member, closing his eyes and firmly gripping his husband’s hips. He knew what it felt like to have his own hand touching himself, but this contact being done by someone else was… beyond fantastic.

 

The Prince stared at the man under him, smiling at the thought he was the first one carrying him away with only one touch. It was so new for the King that he would certainly reach his highest peak in no time, but he wanted to relish every single second… thus, he slowly made his hand loosen its grip around the thin, long cock of his husband, and made it slide back and forth. He set a steady rhythm up, never ceasing to look at him.

 

Minho bit his lip and opened his eyes, meeting the other man’s and blushing, yet being immediately reassured by the smile that was offered to him. He somehow felt impressed by the way Kibum knew how to do things, it seemed so easy to him, as if he already knew exactly how to make him feel good. He was just starting to remember that his husband had indeed already done such things with someone else, when a harder stroke on his member shut his thoughts up.

 

A low moan escaped his throat, that made the Prince bite his lower lip and decide he also needed to feel this same pleasure. Slowly, surprising the other man, he approached their cocks even closer, until they were touching each other and aligned.

 

 

“Oh God…” Minho moaned and closed his eyes as he felt Kibum’s hand open a bit to close again, this time around both their lengths at once.

 

 

He hadn’t time to think more as the Prince immediately started stroking them, his long and thin fingers having no difficulty to hold them both. The latter kept his eyes open to watch his husband’s features twist with pleasure, sweat forming on his forehead and chest. He hadn’t even looked at the sovereign’s member but he could _feel_ that it was different from his, admittedly thiner but also longer. However, they were both in the same state, wet with precum, swollen, warm. 

 

The steady rhythm he had set up for a few seconds ended up not being enough, and Kibum fastened his wrist’s gesture as he leaned on to capture Minho’s lips. The latter immediately caught his nape with one of his hand, the other one going from his hip to his back and holding onto it. They kissed shamelessly, not caring about the noise their saliva made, kissing sounds arousing them even more than just the sound of their wet cocks being stroked together.

 

The royal quarters were filled with sighs and muffled moans, both men living the same raw feeling as their bodies and minds were on the same wavelength. The King suddenly felt his whole body tense up as a familiar yet stronger sensation invaded his crotch, and he held firmly onto his husband’s body, pulling him closer as his sight was going white. In no time, his breath went sharper, broken, and a stronger stroke made him touch the stars. With his mouth half open against Kibum’s lips, Minho let his pleasure out, his whole body trembling and covered with sweat and shivers.

 

The Prince never ceased his movement, his own orgasm soon drawn by the sensation of his husband’s ecstasy. They felt their torsos being splattered with something warm, the feeling accompanying it being so delightful that their bodies slowly lost all the strength they had just a moment before. Kibum resisted a few seconds more until his arm didn’t respond anymore, and he let go of their cocks to hold himself above Minho’s body, palm against the mattress.

 

The sensation of being knocked out was holding them both in the same immaculate space, where the only thing they could see was stars. The raven haired man eventually let his body rest on the other’s, not caring about their cum melting into each other. Silence fell in the room, if it wasn’t for the lovers’ desynchronised breathings. 

 

The King was the first one to open his eyes, staring at the celling where he could still see the remains of stars he had just seen behind his closed eyelids. His sight remained blurry for a few seconds, the perfect illustration of his mind at the moment, and once he started snapping out of his orgasm, his grip turned into a soft caress on his husband’s back. Kibum had his face buried in his neck, his breath still intermittent, and Minho let him take his time to come back from heavens by gently stroking him.

 

He knew that moment had come when he felt the Prince’s nose brushing against his skin as to look for his warmth and embrace. He let him do as he wanted, only smiling and hugging him tighter. He was too happy to think about anything else than the man lying on top of him, all of his worries disappearing from his mind. His bed had never felt this comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment ~


	19. Maguk's curse

**Chapter 19 : Maguk's curse**

 

 

 

The Prince couldn’t tell what was happening in his dream, except for the bright colours of plains covered with flowers, when he felt himself being drawn away. A gentle brush on his knees made him slightly frown before he opened his eyes, the fading blur allowing him to distinguish his companion’s face in front of him. He took a moment to come back to his senses and remember what was this box he suddenly felt trapped in.

 

 

“Hyung, we’re making a short break to eat a bit.” Taemin said. “You’ve slept a lot, we’ve been on the road for six hours already.”

 

“Have we…?”

 

 

Kibum cleared his throat when he heard his hoarse voice, and he softly rubbed his eyes to properly wake them up. Once his sight was clearer, he realised he was in the royal chariot that was slowly taking him to Maguk, the kingdom of Queen Hyoyeon. However, there was no movement, and the sound of wheels rolling on the gravelled path wasn’t rocking him to sleep anymore. 

 

 

“How is my hair ?” He just asked, making his friend laugh.

 

“You barely moved in your sleep so everything’s fine.” The young boy said before putting a few scrolls by his side. “You should walk a bit outside, while food is getting prepared.”

 

“Did you read during the trip ? I’ve told you not to, why won’t you listen to me ?”

 

“Because I’m not sick anymore, it’s amazing ! Could it be thanks to my training ? I’m… tougher, inside ? I have a soldier’s stomach now.”

 

“I doubt motion sickness can be resolved that way but we won’t protest, right ? What did you read ?”

 

“Jonghyun hyung gave scrolls to Sir Jinki for me, it’s about history I must learn to be a soldier with knowledge and spirit ! Look, I studied this part.”

 

 

The raven haired male sweetly smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm, while the latter grabbed a paper and unrolled it to show him. His first worries about Taemin being part of the army had faded away with time and, obviously, thanks to the General trustful patience and teaching. Kibum still feared the day the boy would perhaps have to put his skills into real practice, in times of war… but he refused to imagine a single second that a war could occur in a first place. 

 

Nevertheless, he was acknowledging his friend’s improvements and felt the pride of an elder brother who saw his sibling grow up and succeed in what he wanted. A few months before, he would have been lying if he had said he was only thinking about Taemin’s happiness : it wouldn’t have been true, for he had been thinking more about the way he would find himself alone if his only friend in the palace was to leave for his duty. But at this point in time, and even more after their talk with Jonghyun a few days before… all he wanted was for this boy to be happy and to do what he wanted to.

 

 

“I still have a lot to read though.” The apprentice commented. “But not now, I’m hungry !”

 

“Me too, let’s get out of here.” Kibum smiled before he moved to open the chariot’s door and let the other step down first. “No, no, I don’t need help, don’t worry. Go with your friends.”

 

 

As his friend was about to offer him his hand to make him come out like he had always done, he simply smiled back at him and left, trotting around until a spot where a few soldiers were chatting. The Prince followed him with his eyes before he grabbed hold of the chariot’s door frame and slightly lifted the bottom of his coat to prevent from walking on it. He had chosen something less complex than usual to wear, willing to keep his beautiful attires for their host and not waste them for a whole day of travelling.

 

In no time he was standing on the grass, breathing deeply as he relished the gentle breeze grazing the skin of his face, raising some black strands on his temples. With his hands behind his back, he walked, looking at his escort. They were all so organised, separated in teams to do everything useful during a journey break. He noticed a few of them gathering to create a space where they could light a fire camp and quickly cook vegetables and rice. They unfortunately hadn’t had time to plan something else for the journey, but they knew they would eat way better once they would reach Maguk.

 

Not far from them, a dozen of recruits were allowing their horses to drink from the river, bringing them containers full of cereals and even fruits. The Prince smiled at the care everyone was doing their respective tasks with, not surprised in the least since he had already witnessed the way every soldier and employee at Jinju’s palace was taught about manners and respect. It was such a good change after spending years watching men and women obey his father out of fear, fear to be punished for the smallest mistake.

 

It was refreshing, and even though he knew from the beginning he wouldn’t miss his home… he really felt better, living in his King’s realm. After a few months, he was able to say with the purest honesty that he felt more accepted and respected than he had ever been before getting married and crowned Prince. In spite of every negative and sometimes dangerous situation he put himself in or caused… he felt grateful, because he had managed to earn everyone’s trust regardless. It was way much more than everything he had had at home.

 

 

“You seem lost in your thoughts, your Grace.”

 

 

Kibum snapped out of it when he heard the smooth, low voice addressing him, and he looked up to see the General standing next to him. He looked stunning, with his usual uniform strengthened by more metallic protections here and there to prevent any form of unknown danger they could face. It was making him look broader than he already was, and his serious expression combined to a sort of gentleness in his eyes… he was so different from him than the raven haired man couldn’t help but wonder how Jonghyun had gone from him to such a tough, strong looking man.

 

 

“I appreciate being outside.” He replied with a smile. “It makes me think about good things.”

 

“My apologies if I disturbed you, I wanted to give you something to drink.” Jinki said, handing his Prince a gobelet filled with water. “Have you slept well ?”

 

“Thank you, I really needed it. Curiously, I slept as if I had not for days. I usually struggle to rest when travelling. Taemin told me it has been six hours ?”

 

“Yes, we left at dawn and the sun is at its zenith now. We will hit the road again soon, I suggest you take advantage of this break to stretch your legs and back. Keeping the same position in your chariot must have numbed your body.”

 

“You are very thoughtful, General, it is pleasant.”

 

“Anything for your Grace. Taemin expressed his wish to ride once we leave, I thought I should ask for your authorisation before letting him do so.”

 

“Please let him, I know he hates being locked up. It will do him good.”

 

“I will keep you company by riding next to the chariot if you wish me to.”

 

“That will be with pleasure.”

 

 

The Prince smiled, touched by the soldier’s kind thoughts. Lee Jinki wasn’t the kind of man to do things only because he was told to, and even if the King had commanded him to be nice to his husband… the General was putting too much sincerity in his voice and words to just be obeying. Kibum realised they had never had the occasion to get closer, when they had seen each other almost every day for months.

 

Of course, his growing habit to tease him had helped to create a form of quiet relationship between them, and they could admit they were trusting each other. Minho’s assassination attempt had certainly been a peak for this mutual trust, for both the Prince and the General had literally _entrusted_ each other with the most precious person to their respective heart. Somehow, Kibum was feeling even more comfortable than before with the idea of spending time with Jinki, even formally. 

 

And he hadn’t forgotten the specific topic he had wished to broach with him before the attack on their King had interrupted their encounter. He felt less anxious about bringing _the talk_ now, and he was somehow awaiting it with more impatience than before. The night he had spent with Minho had accentuated his need to make his feelings straight — or not so straight. 

 

 

“I believe food is served.” The soldier interrupted his thoughts once again. “May I escort you ?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

 

The Prince emptied his gobelet and relished the fresh sensation in his throat, before he walked towards the campfire with the General on his heels. Despite the breeze, flames were taking well with a few soldiers protecting them with their body as a shield, while one was cooking a good amount of vegetables. Next to him, a wooden board had been put on trestles to serve as a table, with gobelets and two plates filled with cut lettuce resting on it.

 

That would be the only thing they would eat during the journey, but Kibum felt happy : as weird as he could be called by his friends, he loved vegetables and was able to satisfy himself with them for every meal. Once the soldier in charge of cooking told it was ready, his fellows approached but stood straight, waiting and looking at their Prince. The latter cocked an eyebrow, not sure about what he was supposed to do or say, but it hit him when Taemin suddenly crouched and wrapped vegetables in a lettuce leaf before handing it to him. 

 

 

“By the Gods, put that in your mouth.” Kibum said, surprising everyone. “Do not wait for me, please help yourself.” 

 

 

Curiously, all soldiers turned their head towards their General, as if they needed a second approval before breaking the etiquette. But Jinki just nodded, watching his recruits awkwardly queuing to serve themselves with a hidden smile. They all naturally knew that they should never eat before their sovereign, and having the Prince asking him to do the opposite himself had been enough to trouble even the most down-to-earth ones. However, their confused eyes were welcomed by a gentle smile from the raven haired man, and they ended up enjoying the chance they were given.

 

Once every man got themselves a wrap, their chief crouched in his turn and prepared a big one, in an incredibly soft way with his manly hands. As he stood up, Kibum was about to take his place but he was stopped by the General’s arm. Frowning, he looked at the other man and was about to question him when he was handed the food.

 

 

“Old habits die hard.” Jinki said, one corner of his lips slightly raising. 

 

“What habits are you talking about, General ?” The Prince replied, smiling back and taking the wrap. “It has never been your place to prepare food for your sovereign, you are doing it willingly.”

 

“Please yourself, your Grace.”

 

 

Kibum slightly laughed before he complied, savouring the taste that he liked so much. He had never been fond of travels, for he wish it could last less long. But somehow, standing there near a river, enjoying the cool weather and eating on the go while hearing joyful voices talking and commenting the food and place… it felt like vacation. He noticed that Taemin was hanging with the same group of soldiers he had already seen him with before, and their laughters proved how close they had got with time passing.

 

Jinki didn’t leave his side, following his gaze and smiling his way when he saw the three recruits surrounding his apprentice. He was aware that these young men had followed his instructions before he had left for Baemyeong, for he wouldn’t have been able to teach Taemin for a few days. He had temporarily passed the torch on to them, asking them to train him like a brother in arms. Now he was glad and proud to see that they’ve grown that special relationship soldiers could have between each other, despite the different treatment the youngest of them was receiving.

 

Everyone trusted the General, so no one was questioning his choices and the way he was making a slight difference. This being said, the Prince’s companion was growing more and more eager to attend his new friends’ trainings, the only obstacle being that he was still summoned from time to time. But Jinki had noticed how rare these summonings were becoming, and he was sure Kibum would soon allow himself to completely drop his brotherly authority. This man, as young as he was, was noticeably getting more mature and earning respect thanks to it.

 

The whole lunch time flew by, with more wraps being eaten until there was none left. The fire was put out as well as the few dishes washed in a bucket filled with the river’s water. While everyone was getting ready to hit the road again, Kibum saw the General walk to Taemin and even though he couldn’t hear what was being said, the joy on his friend’s face talked enough. The young boy rushed to store what he had in hands in the cart provided, before he slowed down and approached a horse.

 

Shaking his head with a smile, the Prince walked to the chariot and climbed in, sitting on the seat that was the closest to the door’s window. It immediately felt like the space got bigger now that he was alone, and he made the most of it by stretching a bit more his legs. For good measure, he refrained from putting his feet on the opposite seat, and grabbed Taemin’s scrolls to put them next to him so they wouldn’t fall because of the slightest shock. 

 

After a few minutes of loneliness, he heard a horse’s hooves hitting the ground and walking from the front of the convey to its end. He understood Jinki was making sure everything and everyone was fully ready to leave, and he piercingly whistled to notify the scouts to move forwards. The journey resumed for another set of hours, until night would fall and they would set camp. Kibum smiled at the memory of his very first travel as the Prince of Jinju, which he had clandestinely be part of. It had had its advantage : now he could manage a whole trip by himself, for he had seen how his husband did.

 

However, he was glad to have the General by his side, he still felt so inexperienced and feared doing a mistake or saying an absurdity. On this point, Jinki suddenly appeared near the chariot, riding his brown stallion, too tall for Kibum to be able to see him fully. Thus, the latter casually stuck his head out of the window, putting his arm on the rim to hold his face with his palm. This sudden position had the magical effect to make Lee Jinki laugh.

 

 

“Are you desirous to talk with me to _that_ extent, your Grace ?” He said, unable to hold another laughter back. “This must be quite uncomfortable.” 

 

“It is pleasant to see that my potential discomfort amuses you, General.” The Prince retorted, yet smiled. “I can handle it.”

 

“I do not doubt your determination. I would have proposed you to ride by my side if his Highness had not disallowed me to do so.”

 

“Did he ? And what is the purpose of this interdiction ? I remember he rode himself when you came to rescue me in the forest, and even after.”

 

“Indeed, your Grace. But at that time, bandits were threatening chariots so his Highness decided to delude them in case they wanted to ambush us. Today, we are travelling on safe roads so he expressly asked me to keep you inside.”

 

“All right.”

 

 

Jinki cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at the black haired head sticking out of the window. He thought for a second that he had misheard because of the noise of wheels and hooves, but the way the Prince didn’t add anything proved him wrong : the latter had accepted the command, as simple as that. Curious, coming from someone who had deliberately gone against the King’s orders to rush headlong into danger, just a few weeks before. 

 

The General couldn’t help but remember each time he had entered his friend’s quarters during his convalescence, when Kibum had been there already. He had naturally noticed the proximity growing between both men, the gentle gestures, the whispered commands. He hadn’t been able to see more, however it had been enough for him to understand there was something more than friendship between the King and the Prince. Yet, he had never found the occasion to question Minho about it, and he wasn’t sure if he could ask his husband. It was quite personal, after all…

 

 

“Have you ever fallen in love, General ?” 

 

 

The sudden question caught him off guard and Jinki could feel his own face lose all its colours… before getting them back but only a bright red. He coughed a bit and cleared his throat, refusing to look at the potential amusement on his Prince’s face.

 

 

“In love, your Grace ?” He repeated.

 

“Yes, you heard me right.” Kibum replied. “Love is… it is curious, right ?”

 

“Very curious.”

 

 

The General glanced at the black haired head, and was surprised to not see teasing eyes looking up at him. The other man was staring into space, his fingers playing with the window’s rim. He seemed extremely serious, and Jinki thought for a moment that it was the first time he was being asked about such an important matter from the Prince. Love ? He took a few seconds to ponder the reason behind such a question, until his mind sent him his own thoughts from earlier. 

 

Was Kibum reflecting about his feelings towards the King ?

 

 

“I have.” He ended up saying, making the other man raise his head. “It was a long time ago, though, before I became a soldier.”

 

“How did you know it was love ?” The raven haired man asked. “I mean… I apologise if I sound blunt.”

 

“It is fine, what is lying in the past cannot harm me. However, I have the feeling that my love story is not what interest you, your Grace.”

 

“I really cannot hide anything from a discerning soldier like you, I see. Yet, I must confess you piqued my curiosity… the journey is long, would you mind telling me ?”

 

 

Jinki slightly smiled, amused by the face his Prince was giving him at the moment. He couldn’t tell where he had seen this same expression already, but he was sure these forced puppy-like eyes were familiar. 

 

 

“I guess it is possible.” He eventually accepted. “But you might be disappointed, it is no touching love story with roses and chirping birds.”

 

“I like tragic stories more.” Kibum retorted. “Tell me, General.”

 

“Very well. The Queen Mother hired new female companions when the King and I were teenagers, and well… you must have been a teenager too, your Grace.”

 

“An extremely difficult period, hard to forget. But I presume it served you well ?”

 

“It did, I met one of them. Her name was Soongyu. She was in charge of her Majesty’s bedroom’s linen so she was often outside, washing and hanging sheets, while I was training in the yard. I have nothing more to say, it just happened. I fell in love with her.”

 

“What about her ?”

 

“At first, she did not love me in return. I was a very clumsy teenager and I might have scared her.”

 

“Curiously… it does not seem unbelievable to me. But you said it was _at first_ , so everything went well in the end ?”

 

“Yes, but it was not something big. I mean, we were seeing each other outside and sometimes we met when no one was looking.”

 

“It does not sound as tragic as you pretended it to be. But… I do not remember one of my mother-in-law’s companions with this name.”

 

“That is the tragic part, your Grace. She moved away because the King’s late father, may he rest in peace, allowed her mother to go back to her kingdom of origin with her daughter when she lost her husband, and so, Soongyu’s father. I have never seen her again and since then, well, I became a soldier and vowed my life to serve my sovereign. It has been ten years.”

 

 

The Prince looked at the General once the latter was done speaking. It indeed wasn’t as tragic as he would have thought, yet it was still saddening him to hear about this man being deprived of the first person he fell in love with. However, Jinki didn’t seem sad when talking about it, it was like telling a memory among so many others. After all, a decade is enough to forget.

 

 

“Now that you know my boring story, perhaps you would like to ask me your real question, you Grace ?” The soldier interrupted his thoughts, a smile being slightly noticeable on his lips. “I am all ears.”

 

“If you do not mind…” Kibum replied, clearing his throat. “I just wonder… how did you know it was love and not just some physical attraction or a fantasy ? How can one know if what they feel is really love ?”

 

 

Jinki stared straight in front of him for a few seconds, pondering the question. It was clear to him, the only reason behind this wonder was that the Prince was doubting his own feelings. He wasn’t born the day before.

 

 

“I think everyone can know it in a different way, but I can tell you mine.” He ended up saying, his voice suddenly softer. “Perhaps it will help you to deal with your own.”

 

“I-I never said it was about me, I—” The raven haired man started stuttering, his face growing red as the General slightly laughed.

 

“It is fine, your Grace. According to me, you know it is love when you start thinking in a different way, a way that includes almost always the person you have in mind. You start doing your usual things, wondering if this person would find it good, impressive, if they would be proud of you. When they start taking such a space in your mind, I think it means they reached your heart.”

 

“I see…”

 

“However, the best way to know if you love someone… is to miss them. When you are separated from them, it is a period of self reflection that makes you realise. It is as if everything you questioned found an answer once you cannot reach the person anymore, even temporarily.”

 

“How can I be sure I miss them because of love and not because of some strange obsession ?”

 

 

The soldier smiled, blowing with his nose as if laughing. Now, there was no doubt anymore, not when his Prince was asking his questions by saying _I_. He was really questioning himself and needed answers, and Jinki curiously felt proud to be the one he had decided to reach out for. Still, it was a bit strange to imagine his childhood friend in this situation, even more when the latter hadn’t told him about anything.

 

 

“Obsession would be missing only the good things.” He said. “Love is missing every part, even the ones you hate, because they’re part of the person. If you are able to miss these negative things, could they be attitudes or words, I believe it means you are in love, your Grace.”

 

 

Kibum listened carefully and found himself impressed by the maturity and sincerity in the General’s words. He wasn’t surprised overmuch, nor did he regret going to him for answers. It must have been one of the best decisions he had even taken. For a few minutes, he pondered the advices while staring at the horse’s hooves walking on the gravelled path. 

 

Was there something he didn’t like about his husband ? For sure there was. He had witnessed his quiet sulking and had hated it to the core, he would have hit him if he hadn’t remembered he was the King. He would also be lying if he affirmed he adored Minho’s enthusiasm over everything and nothing. Of course he liked it, yet it was sometimes so unbearable… That specific habit he had to always appear out of nowhere… He snored a bit…

 

The Prince raised his head when he realised what was going in his mind. He shook it to snap out of it and cleared his throat, as if nothing had happened. However, seeing a strange satisfied smile on Jinki’s lips was enough for him to recover his true self.

 

 

“Thank you for your wisdom, General.” He declared. “I now have an idea of the reason behind Sir Jonghyun’s attraction. Great minds think alike, right ?”

 

 

The soldier almost choked with his own saliva as he heard the shameless words, and he immediately regretted allowing himself to show his amusement. When there was such a game in the air, the Prince was too much of an expert and one had to be a fool to try him. His reaction made Kibum laugh his head off, but surprisingly, he softened rather quickly.

 

 

“Do not worry.” He just said. “My own secrets are difficult to keep, yet, keeping others’ is my speciality. Additionally, I understand why you looked more expressive and… relaxed, lately ?”

 

“Your Grace, I…” Jinki cleared his throat, embarrassed from head to toe. “I am not aware about what you know but—”

 

“I think I know the main thing, and it is none of my concern. I will just say it is… surprising, considering we are both quite different.”

 

“Are we really going to talk about such intimate things, your Grace ?”

 

“Of course not. Unless you wish to ?”

 

 

The General grew even redder and grumbled, mumbling something about his duty to check on his soldiers, before he jabbed his stallion’s side with his spurs and left a smiling Prince at his chariot’s window. As he joined the scouts at the very front of the convey, Jinki kept his mind busy by asking stuff related to the journey such as the remaining rations of their supplies or the need for some walkers to switch with riders. 

 

However, once he was done with his checking… the man found himself smiling. He was beyond dumbfounded by the way the other man had just casually brought his affair up, and if there was someone the soldier didn’t want to be aware of this, it was Kibum. However, as surprising as it was, the latter didn’t seem upset about his first love fooling around with someone else… this someone else being the General of Jinju’s army. 

 

No, he seemed unbothered. And somehow, Jinki felt as if it had taken a weigh off his mind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The King was staring at the armchair near his bed, in which a man with blonde hair tied in a tiny bun was sitting with a book in his hands. It has been two days. Two days since his husband had left the palace with his best friend, and it felt like months. It wasn’t like Jonghyun was mean or neglecting him, not in the least. He was completely complying to the Prince’s desire and showed himself receptive to any of his sovereign’s wishes and needs. 

 

There was absolutely nothing one could reproach the teacher for, and that was simply annoying Minho. 

 

His naturally kind self was even making him regret to feel so resentful towards the blonde man, who actually did nothing to harm him. The affair with Kibum ? It couldn’t count, it wouldn’t be fair to be mad at him about it since it had happened before the King had started developing feelings towards his husband. However, his jealousy was still present, the single idea of the Prince offering his body to his teacher and not as much to him… ah, it was killing him !

 

And he felt so belittled next to such a man, who knew so many things and certainly had no problems to please his former lover. That was it. The sovereign wanted that knowledge. He _craved_ tips. But it was out of the question, he wouldn’t ask someone he thought as his rival about bed advices. He was a King !

 

 

“You seem troubled, your Highness.” Jonghyun suddenly said without even looking up, his voice low, soft and calm, as always. _So_ _irritating_.

 

“What makes you say that ?” Minho cocked an eyebrow, doing his best to not sound too agressive. “You are not looking at me.”

 

“There is no need, I can hear your breathing change.” 

 

 

Saying this, the teacher closed his book and put it on the bedside table before he raised his head. Meeting the King’s eyes, he smiled.

 

 

“How can I help you ?” He asked. “I guess you are growing bored.”

 

“I am…” Minho started, clearing his throat to gain enough time to find a lie. “I am tired of staying here. I can walk now.”

 

“Of course you can, your Highness. Should we leave ?”

 

 

Jonghyun immediately stood up and waited for his sovereign to move on his bed, offering him his forearm to allow him to hold himself up. Once he was standing, the King couldn’t help but feel a great pride : he was at least a head taller than the teacher. Here he was reduced to enjoy such a meaningless thing as long as it was something he had and the other hadn’t… how absurd. 

 

Quietly, Minho let the blonde bring him his coat and help him putting it on, just as he let him grab the large fabric belt and tie it around his waist. His gestures were always so soft, not rushed, it was quite different with the Prince, whose grips were strong and firm when he meant them. How come such unalike men had found themselves tied with a bond that had almost had them killed ? 

 

Once he was all ready, he cleared his throat and started walking, still too slowly to his taste, but he felt grateful that Jonghyun gave him a chance instead of grabbing his arm like everyone else did for days. They walked side by side along the east wing, quiet as usual, until a determining question had to be asked.

 

 

“And where do we go ?” The teacher asked, immediately embarrassing Minho who had no idea about this. “I know the Queen Mother is in the gardens at the moment.”

 

“Then we should avoid the gardens.” The King said, not missing the smile on the blonde’s lips who had certainly noticed how pressuring the woman could be since her son was weakened. “Let us go to the Library, it has been ages since I have seen a book or at least, held one in my hands.”

 

“Sure we go, your Highness.”

 

 

Jonghyun’s enthusiast was well hidden, yet not enough for Minho to not see it ; he couldn’t help but smile, after all it was thanks to him if the other man was now allowed to visit this somehow extremely private space. He found himself wondering if he had already read a lot of books, and which ones… in no time, they arrived in the corridor leading to the Royal Library, and the King felt his legs starting to fail him — it wasn’t as strong as a few days before, but it felt like his muscles contracted too hard to allow him to move freely, until they would unflex by themselves.

 

The teacher had explained him that it might be a way for his muscles to drain the last remaining of poison, tensing and relaxing like a sponge wringing. He had taken a few notes on the antidote’s effects, never hiding them from Minho since he was concerned. The latter had read them all, and had even been able to add some things he had noticed when he had been alone, or during his sleep. However, he could feel himself gaining strength again, and if a relapse had had to happen, it should have happened already. He was on the right track.

 

For the last meters, Jonghyun offered his arm to his King, who took it to use it as a support. That was another difference the man had compared to everyone else : when his mother, friend or even his husband would help him to walk, they would always hold him themselves, by the shoulders or the waist. They were _making him walk_ , while the blonde just proposed himself as a simple support, allowing him to still walk by himself if he felt strong enough to.

 

Once they entered the Library, Minho immediately sat in the biggest armchair, sighing as he put his hand on his thigh. The teacher closed the door behind them and looked at the sovereign’s gesture, before he approached and pushed a footrest not far. He politely notified him to use it, and once the King had his legs stretched, he kneeled and started… massaging them.

 

 

“What… What are you doing ?” The latter asked, surprised.

 

“This will help to relax your muscle faster.” Jonghyun explained without ceasing his pressures on Minho’s legs, over his pants. “When it starts contracting, your Highness, you must do this or ask someone else to do it, so you will not be unable to walk for too long. It is nothing but helping yourself.”

 

“I see… Do you think I will walk normally soon ?”

 

“From what I witnessed, you are progressing day by day. I did not do any calculations but I think in less than a week, you will be completely healed. However, I will use the last petals I have to brew some tea. Perhaps a smaller dose will help ? I will do it only with your consent, naturally.”

 

“You have it, if it can free me from this.” 

 

 

The teacher just nodded and focused on his massage, the tips of his fingers applying pressure exactly where it was needed. Minho could feel it affect his legs, they were growing less and less stiff. As he stared at the blonde man, he thought that he must have massaged a lot before, to be so aware of the right spots to press. Curiosity was invading the King’s mind and it soon felt unbearable. 

 

 

“Have you learned how to massage like this with the Prince ?” He asked, what made the other man stop and he immediately added something for good measure. “Or even Taemin.”

 

“Speak your mind, your Highness.” Jonghyun only replied as he resumed his gestures. “Have I not proved you my ability to be extremely honest before ?”

 

“You have…”

 

“I have noticed the way you look at me, there is a certain amount of questions in your eyes. Your silence escapes me, nevertheless, for I am willing to give you the answers you need. Supposing I have them.”

 

 

The King slightly frowned, his eyes never leaving the face of the man massaging him. So the latter was just waiting for him to ask things since the beginning ? He remembered that Kibum had told him his friend wasn’t the kind to talk unless he’s invited to, even if he was certainly the most observant person he knew. Countless times before their arrival in Jinju, the Prince had decided to seek advices from Jonghyun, and as soon as he had asked, his elder had smiled, telling him he had been waiting.

 

So perhaps he should take this chance, Minho thought. After all, if he was so obvious…

 

 

“I wondered how was the Prince, in his personal life.” He heard himself say, immediately regretting.

 

 

The teacher slightly smiled, and this smile screamed the words _I knew it._ He took a few more seconds to remain quiet and finish his massage, before he stood up and grabbed a chair, bringing it closer to the sovereign and sitting on it. As was his habit, he crossed his legs and joined his hands together on his thighs, intertwining his own fingers. When he raised his head, his eyes met the King’s, who felt his face heating.

 

 

“What do you mean by his _personal life_ , your Highness ?” Jonghyun asked, and the tone of his voice wasn’t ironic nor sarcastic, just engaging. “I am aware of some things related to the growing relationship between his Grace and yourself, however I cannot help if you do not speak your mind. Please be blunt with me.”

 

 

Minho swallowed with difficulty, feeling like some spy or insane voyeur… he perfectly knew what he was curious about, since the night preceding Kibum’s departure. But saying it out loud, to the person who indeed was the only one who had lived this kind of experiences with his husband… he felt so ashamed and envious at the same time, it was killing him inside.

 

 

“I want to know what to do in intimacy.” He ended up asking, holding Jonghyun’s gaze the best he could despite his face burning. 

 

“There we are.” The teacher smiled. “So you reached this step already…”

 

“What do you know about us exactly ? Did my husband talk with you ?”

 

“He did, your Highness, for the better. Considering our former relationship, we recently exchanged about our current situations and partners, and he brought your marriage up.”

 

“P-Partners…? Are you saying you are seeing someone ?”

 

“This is perhaps the only thing I will keep to myself, if your Highness does not mind. But I believe knowing this is a relief to you, am I right ? Your shoulders just relaxed.”

 

“By the Gods.”

 

 

The King sighed, unable to hold his relief back any longer and making Jonghyun smile. So his friend’s husband had been worried about this, it explained so many things.

 

 

“You are safe from me, your Highness.” He affirmed. “The Prince and I are nothing more than really good friends henceforth.”

 

“I feel so stupid.” Minho confessed, holding his head with one hand. “I trapped my own mind in such absurdities, I believe I should apologise to you.”

 

“I do not need your apologies, but I will ask you a favour : trust your husband. He is willing to make your relationship evolve, this is a promise. As I told you, he talked to me about you, and even if it is not my position to repeat his words, I can offer you a helping hand for the topic you brought up.”

 

“Isn’t it awkward ?”

 

“Not with me, your Highness. However, I reserve the right to not reveal too personal things that I think his Grace will gladly tell you or _show_ you himself.”

 

“Will he ?”

 

“Of course. He knows a lot.”

 

“The thing is, I do not know a lot. I will easily hold myself up to ridicule if I do not get advices.”

 

“Have you never been in a relationship before, your Highness ?”

 

“No, my position did not allow me to, for I was meant to marry a woman of my status once crowned. Before my marriage was arranged, I might have fancied a few girls from the palace’s employees, but it was meant to be temporary and hurtful so I never risked any form of commitment.”

 

“And in terms of intimacy ?”

 

“Well…”

 

 

Minho cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks burning both inside and outside as he was about to reveal something as personal. Jonghyun was so welcoming, his voice felt hypnotising and he wasn’t fearing to tell more… but still, he hadn’t talked about it even with his best friend, and the teacher was still an acquaintance. Yet, he wanted, he needed answers. He didn’t want to be ridiculous next to his husband, he also wanted to please him.

 

 

“Aside from… solitary things…” He said, “My husband and I have started something.”

 

“I believe you were still weakened by poison, am I right ?” The blonde asked. “So you could not do much.”

 

“Indeed… It was just… hum, hands ? I mean I did not do much, he handled everything and even though it was… nice, I feel a bit frustrated that I was not able to return anything.”

 

“Oh, I see. No need to tell more, I know what you mean. You are at the beginning, your Highness, you have nothing to fear. Here is what I can tell you that will hopefully help you.”

 

“I am all ears.”

 

“The Prince is not someone selfish, when it comes to intimacy — love making. However, he can surprise you with his sexual personality, let me explain. This is the point we are of one mind : we are neither fully dominant or fully submissive to each other. He is still quite commanding, but it is because he knows things and he knows what _he_ likes.”

 

“I think I can… understand, what you mean.”

 

“What you have to know is that he will always be caring, for you are not like me. When I was experienced and he was not, he was just like you. But now that he is the experienced one, you are certainly touching him. Knowing him for years, I can assure that he must feel proud to be the one to teach you, and he can be extremely patient, as difficult to believe as it can be.”

 

“Is he ?”

 

“Did he rush things, last time ?”

 

“No, not at all. Maybe at the end, but…”

 

“This is normal. What are you afraid of exactly, your Highness ? That he would go too fast ?”

 

“I… I do not know who… which one of us will… you know… when time will come when we can reach _that_ step… I mean… I do not know anything about it so…”

 

“Oh.”

 

 

Jonghyun softly smiled, acknowledging and understanding the King’s trouble. Obviously, intimacy between men could scare a bit more when it came to the actual thing, and having such a manly person fear it and assume it was a first time for the teacher. Minho’s face was drowning in a red ocean, his eyes shifty and his Adam’s apple betraying the numerous times he gulped.

 

 

“I see, this is quite a natural worry, your Highness.” The blonde ended up saying. “I will only tell you one thing. You do not have to fear anything, for the Prince knows about both ways, and has experienced them both. He will never do anything that scares you, and will always ask you before doing something. You just have to trust him, and to trust yourself. Intimacy is a matter of mutual trust, it is not about someone pleasing someone else and that is all. It is mutual consent, mutual pleasure, and even if at first, your husband might be the one taking initiatives… with time, you will take some too, naturally. You will learn by yourself to respond and return what he gives you. You have to give yourself time, your Highness.”

 

“He experienced both ways…?” Minho repeated, widening his eyes. “You mean, when I surprised you…”

 

“He was receiving me that day, indeed. But we were the kind to change often, it was all about our mutual desires and moods. He can give and receive.”

 

“By the Gods, I feel like a teenager discovering everything…”

 

“You do not have to be ashamed about it, no one is born an expert. I learned, he learned, you will learn. Just allow yourself time, and trust your husband. He will take the time you need, trust me. And if you need anything, you know where to find me, even if it would be better to ask him instead.”

 

“Thank you. If someone had told me that I would have this talk with you…”

 

“We would both have laughed, your Highness. But I believe you feel better now ?”

 

“I do.”

 

“Do you another question ?”

 

 

The King smiled and was about to answer where the Library’s door was opened, and the Queen Mother appeared in the frame. She was wearing her bad days’ face, and it didn’t look good. Standing straight and holding her head high, she entered the room and cleared her throat.

 

 

“My son.” She called, her voice firm and domineering. “We need to discuss your marriage’s future. In private.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Maguk’s palace was magnificent. Pure white walls and towers crowned by roofs made of turquoise slates, windows rimmed with a curious white variety of wood. It screamed simplicity, but once inside, it was something else : to honour their reputation as the kingdom of fabrics and fashion, inhabited by the most skilled dressmakers and upholsterers, the walls were decorated with sumptuous draperies and tapestries. 

 

As he was walking in the hall’s corridor, the Prince had his eyes sparkling : Maguk was the kingdom he had always wanted to visit, but never had he thought he would do so as Jinju’s  King’s husband and representative. To do justice to his dream destination, he had brought his most beautiful attire and was wearing it proudly : all white, embroidered with complex and beautiful golden symbols, simple yet impressive just like this place. To put his own touch, he had expressly called Taemin inside his chariot two whole hours before their arrival, telling him what to do with his hair. Thus, he was wearing his long hair in a very complex style, golden pins holding everything beautifully and of course, his wedding gift crowning the whole thing.

 

He was splendid-looking.

 

Behind him were standing the General and his companions, followed by a handful of his soldiers. He didn’t needed more when he was inside, safe and logically sure to not be threatened. He still made sure to take a deep breath when he heard his name and title being announced before the doors of the Great Room were opened. Holding his head high, he walked in, followed by his small escort.

 

The room’s walls were covered with the same gorgeous draperies as in the hall, the marble floor was covered with a long turquoise carpet surrounded by soldiers in rows, that led him until the thrones. Sitting there, were the Queen Hyoyeon, sumptuous in her blue dress, and her husband, Lord Eunhyuk, General of the kingdom’s Army. Standing not far, a man in a military outfit let them know he was the Captain in charge of advising the Lord and of trainings in the field.

 

These wonderfully looking persons would have made anyone’s jaw drop… but what had that effect on the Prince, his General and his companion was a specific detail about the Queen. Something that made their stomach fall in their feet, something so unique yet so familiar that it was way too strange to be true. Hyoyeon smiled and stood up, imitated by her husband.

 

As she bowed, her long, fair blonde mane seemed to scintillate thanks to the sun piercing through the glass dome above their head.

 

 

“Welcome to Maguk, your Grace.” She said, and her voice exuded royalty. “We are beyond honoured to receive you today.”

 

“T-Thank you, your Majesty.” Kibum said, immediately snapping out of his thoughts to assume his role. “It is an honour for me as well to have come as a representative of Jinju. I would like to apologise on behalf of my husband, King Minho of Jinju, for his regrettable absence at this important meeting.”

 

“Do not apologise, your Grace, we have been briefed about his Highness’ situation. We are grateful that you still managed to come to us.”

 

“Without his Highness, this meeting is worth nothing.”

 

 

All heads turned towards the Captain, whose face was closed and eyes were staring at the Prince with a angered expression. Immediately, Jinki stepped forwards with his hand on his sword’s pommel, passing his sovereign and positioning himself in a defending way. As a reaction, the other man grabbed his own sword’s handle, way much more threatening than the General. 

 

It could have gone worse if Kibum didn’t put his hand on his protector’s shoulder, before skirting him to walk towards the Captain, climbing the few stairs of the platform. He didn’t know what kind of adrenaline was pushing him forwards but once he was facing the man, he found himself taller than him and drew strength from it.

 

 

“Are you disappointed, Sir ?” He said, his tone sharper than a blade yet extremely calm. “I thought I would meet Maguk’s sovereigns and their loyal Captain, they did not warn me I would have to deal with a spoiled child as well.”

 

“Your Grace—” The man started.

 

“Do not interrupt me, I am not done. Your attitude just ruined your sovereign’s welcoming speech and left an extremely negative impression in my mind. Do you have anything more to say, Sir ? Please go ahead, but remember one thing. Disrespect me, harm me, with words or gestures, and it is the King of Jinju that you will disrespect and harm. Unsheathe your sword, Sir, and this will be a war declaration. I am all ears.”

 

 

The firm words that were pronounced, combined to the piercing gaze of the Prince, seemed to shut every single person up in the room. However, the only one growing pale was the man he had in front of him ; not far from him, Hyoyeon and Eunhyuk were staring at them, beyond impressed. Behind his back, Jinki had a whole new kind of crooked smile on his lips, while Taemin and the other soldiers were having a proud glint in their eyes.

 

 

“I believe his Grace asked you a question, Sir Park.” The blonde Queen eventually spoke. “Will you bring shame upon me once more by ignoring it ?”

 

“No, my Queen.” The Captain grumbled before he looked up, meeting Kibum’s eyes. “I offer you my most sincere apologies, your Grace. I was not in my proper place.”

 

“Indeed, you were not.” The Prince replied. “Nevertheless, your apologies are accepted.”

 

 

With these words, Kibum turned away and joined his place, nodding towards his General as a way to thank him for showing himself ready to protect him at all costs. Once everything seemed back to a calmer atmosphere, Hyoyeon smiled and stepped down the plaform.

 

 

“Such inconvenience for your arrival, your Grace.” She said. “I suggest we leave this awful room and I personally show you around ?”

 

“It will be an honour and a pleasure, your Majesty.” 

 

 

The Prince smiled and offered his arm to the woman, who took it with pure elegance as she led him outside. Behind them, Lord Eunhyuk stood still, and the way he was waiting for everyone to leave said a lot about what Sir Park was going to live. Kibum didn’t hide a smile when the doors closed behind him, and he followed his host through the countless corridors and halls, relishing the visit and the way the Queen was telling about every tapestry and decoration with a smooth, mesmerising voice. 

 

The raven haired man was feeling like he had been brought back to the time his mother was receiving fabrics and clothes imported from Maguk. She would always brag about it and repeat the history of the kingdom again and again, so much that Kibum knew it by heart. The only thing he had struggled to remember, surprisingly, had been the name of the realm : now, it was engraved in his mind forever.

 

Everything was so beautiful that he didn’t feel the visit pass, until they were back at their starting point. The sun had started to set but was still in the sky, its orangey beams making the white walls take a soft peachy colour.

 

 

“I forgot something really important.” Hyoyeon suddenly said. “I am extremely impressed by your attire, your Grace. White and gold are a gorgeous combination, yet it does not suit everyone. For sure it suits you, it looks like it was created for you.”

 

“This is an incredible compliment, your Majesty, thank you.” The Prince found himself blushing, even though he was feeling prouder than ever. “I must confess I chose it for this special occasion.”

 

“It is an honour.”

 

“May I say that I am also impressed by your dress. This shade of blue suits your hair to perfection.”

 

“This is the first time someone link my clothes to my hair… it is really pleasant, thank you.”

 

“Blonde hair is not common, it makes me curious, to be honest.”

 

“Really ? I am the first blonde person you meet, am I right, your Grace ?”

 

“I might disappoint you, your Majesty, but I have a dear friend of mine with the exact same hair colour as you. It is not surprising to me, what is surprising is to find a second person like him.”

 

 

The Queen raised her eyebrows, her face showing the shock she felt by hearing such a statement. She was expecting her guest to be amazed, yet not to say she wasn’t his first blonde encounter.

 

 

“This is… quite interesting, your Grace…” She said, and the way she frowned caught Kibum off guard.

 

“Why so ? Did I say something wrong ?” He wondered out loud, what his host immediately denied.

 

“Not at all, do not worry. It is just that… have you ever heard about the reason behind my hair colour ?”

 

“I confess I did not, your Majesty.”

 

“Please follow me.”

 

 

With these words, the Queen let go of his arm and started walking faster than usual. Surprised but not less worried, Kibum commanded his escort to remain where they were, except for the General. Both men followed Hyoyeon who led them through more corridors and stairs, until she made them enter a room she hadn’t shown them before. They widened their eyes when they found themselves in a completely empty place… if it wasn’t for a pedestal at the exact center, with a large open book resting on it.

 

As she let him approach, Kibum realised it was a register : the whole dynasty of Maguk’s rulers was contained in these pages, history of the kingdom throughout the years. When he looked up to ask the Queen about the matter, he noticed the walls. He had thought at first that the decoration was common… but he had been wrong. It wasn’t simple trees and branches’ traced on the walls. It was a whole family tree running all around the room.

 

 

“What is the meaning of this, your Majesty ?” He eventually asked, starting to worry over a simple hair colour.

 

“Your Grace, my hair colour is the result of a disease that has been in my family for decades, even centuries.” Hyoyeon explained, her voice a bit more shaky than before. “A disease that catches some of us when we are infants, whether we are boys or girls. It weakens us, and it actually shows up differently according to each child. The only shared symptom is the loss of our hair… and if we manage to get through it, to heal… they grow back, blonde, almost white, like mine. Like a scar.”

 

“It cannot be true…”

 

“It is, your Grace. I recently lost my youngest child to this disease, while my first born thankfully did not catch it.”

 

“But my friend… he is not from Maguk, he was born in Mongje, my hometown. There must be a mistake somewhere.”

 

“Born in Mongje, you said ?”

 

 

The Queen frowned and walked to the register, turning the pages rather quickly. The sound they made were setting a tensed atmosphere up, and Kibum turned towards Jinki to find reassurance in the General’s eyes… but the latter wasn’t able to hide his own tension, faced with such a potential revelation. Seconds flew by, then minutes… until the blonde woman placed her finger on a page.

 

 

“Two centuries ago, a female ancestor of mine who was not competing for the throne because she had too many older sisters before her, married a man from the people.” She said. “This union was prohibited, so she was banned from Maguk and lost her title of Princess.”

 

“What does it mean, your Majesty ?” The General asked when he noticed his Prince struggling to answer.

 

“This ancestor was Kim Minah, she married a commoner named Kim Hanseol. Since they could not live in Maguk as a couple, they went into exile and found a refuge in Mongje. Logic would have wanted our kingdom to stop keeping track of their descendants, but I have them here, I am not the one who wrote the last name because I was not aware of this.”

 

“What is the last name ?” Kibum asked, approaching the pedestal.

 

“It’s a boy, born twenty-three years ago, during my mother’s reign, and it is specified that he survived the disease. His name is Kim Jonghyun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small precision: Maguk's curse, the disease, can only be passed by a mother to her child, whether it's a boy or a girl. However, only girls who survive the disease and get pregnant later have a chance to pass it to their baby. Not all children get it, and this is a disease that can only show up before the child reaches his fourth birthday, after that it means they didn't catch it.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you still like this story! Please leave a comment ~


	20. Dilemmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: slight mention of JongYu's rated scene, not detailed.
> 
> Chapter rated M.

**Chapter 20 : Dilemmas [M]**

 

 

 

Minho stared at the powerful woman who had given birth to him, standing a few steps away from him and giving him her notorious serious expression. At that moment, he realised he didn’t know if he was about to face his mother or the former Queen… and it was enough to worry him. However, the subject she had brought up to justify her intrusion and the tone in her voice when saying these words, wasn’t announcing something pleasant in a first place.

 

As he nodded in the direction of his mother, the young King watched her walk in the office and take a seat on the only sofa in the room. Her son cleared his throat and with a polite hand, he showed the door to the teacher who was waiting for his sovereign’s command. Jonghyun obviously understood and bowed, once to the Queen Mother and once to the other man. Yet, he hadn’t expected Minho to lead him outside, until he was in the corridor.

 

 

“Stay there.” The youngest asked, whispering so the woman inside couldn’t hear him. “Listen to what is going to be said and… we will discuss it later.”

 

“Is this reasonable, your Highness ?” The blonde man wondered out loud with a frown, not sure about this conversation concerning him. “Spy your talk with the Queen…”

 

“Yes. She is not here to do any good, I know her. Please, I will need my first adviser by my side afterwards.”

 

“I will wait here.”  

 

 

The King smiled, moved by the teacher’s limitless involvement, and bowed his head before he came back in his office. He closed the double door and took a deep breath. It wouldn’t be that bad, would it ? His marriage was going just well, so well he was being proudly represented by his husband in the second most powerful kingdom after his. And he knew thanks to word of mouth that Kim Hyoyeon was impressive in her kind.

 

Once he felt enough energy to face the upcoming talk, he turned away and offered a smile to her mother, joining her by sitting on the armchair he had just left. He hadn’t even noticed how easily he had walked, the massage really had had a positive effect on his legs. Opposite him, the Queen was sitting straight, holding her own hands on her thighs and her head high. However, it was noticeable in her eyes that she was trying hard to keep her motherly side deep inside this time.

 

 

“What is it, Mother ?” Minho eventually engaged her in the conversation. “You seem beyond troubled, to interrupt my meeting with Sir Jonghyun.”

 

“My wish was not to interrupt anything, my son.” The woman replied, pursing her lips together. “Yet, we do not have much time to discuss this subject.”

 

“ _Not much time_ ? What is putting you in such a hurry, is everything fine ?”

 

“We must talk about your marriage before your husband comes back. I am using the fact he is away, because he does not have to know what I have to say.”

 

“This is where you are wrong, Mother. Whatever concerns my wedding, concerns not only me but him as well. So, if you please…”

 

“Minho.”

 

 

The way his name was called when he started standing up showed that it was his mother talking at that time, not only the former Queen. He frowned and sat again, staring at the woman whose eyes were betraying a wall falling. Jihwan had always known how to hold herself back, the wall she had built throughout her years of reign after her husband’s death had made a strong woman of her, however, she had one weakness.

 

Her son.

 

She was fond of her only child and had always covered him with subtle love, but as soon as the previous King had passed away, the love she had been used to show the latter had ended up being given to someone else. In terms of family, Minho was all she had left, and it was extremely hard for her to show herself so firm in front of him. Yet, she didn’t have a choice, for she wanted the best for her baby, whatever his age.

 

 

“Listen to me.” She said, the tone in her voice seeming to beg him as she dropped formalities. “This marriage… it’s starting to affect you, and not in a positive way.”

 

“Mother, you have no idea how wrong you are.” The King replied, remaining calm despite the mental slap he felt. “My wedding has made a new man of me, the kind of man I like to be.”

 

“Do you hear yourself talking ? More than that, do you see yourself acting ?”

 

“What do you mean ?”

 

“You’re blinded, Minho ! It’s true that you’re playing your role wonderfully, the kingdom is in good hands with you as the King and I’m proud of you. But you have to open your eyes.”

 

“Enlighten me, Mother, because your words make no sense to me.”

 

 

The Queen sighed and looked away for a moment. Her son looked at her, concerned as he noticed she was on the verge of yelling at him ; she seemed desperate, and he had never seen her like that. Never had she scolded him, or at least not to the extent she felt the need to hold herself back.

 

 

“You’re missing things.” She finally said, looking back at him. “Since your accident… you’re showing yourself as a careless sovereign who doesn’t show interest in the recent events and news about his kingdom.”

 

“A… A _careless_ sovereign ?” Minho repeated, his voice cold. “Should I say sorry, Mother ? Should I apologise for having been the victim of an assassination attempt ?”

 

“That’s not what I’m asking ! Please, you have to think now. I know you trusted the Prince enough to leave the kingdom to him while you were recovering, but have you asked anything about it ? Do you know how your kingdom is doing since that day ?”

 

“Jinju is doing just fine, I don’t understand your concern.”

 

“That’s my point, Minho. Jinju is doing well, very well, and _you_ don’t seem to understand what consequences it has.”

 

“Why do you sound so… optimistic yet pessimistic at the same time ? Stop speaking in riddles, this is seriously starting to annoy me.”

 

“By the Gods, our kingdom is healing ! Have you been told about how many months we have left before Jinju can live by itself ? Seven months.”

 

“And what does it have to do with my wedding ?”

 

“My son… it’s time for you to think about your future, for the time when we don’t need Mongje’s help anymore. I know you’re still young but we almost lost you once and… Jinju needs a heir if something ever happens to you, just like your father had you.”

 

 

These words sounded like broken glass to the young man’s ears, and shut him up for a while. He just stared at her, unable to see the combination of hope and pain on her features as his brain was invaded by extremely angry thoughts. His own mother was indirectly telling him that he should start thinking about annulling his wedding. At that exact moment, something else resounded in his mind and he hated recalling his husband’s broken voice, words melting into sobs.

 

_It won’t last, right…? You will repudiate me anyway… you have no future with me, I’m just… an ephemeral fantasy…_

 

Hurt and anger darkened Minho’s eyes, and casted a shadow over the office. The Queen obviously sensed it, and her shoulders tensed up as she felt that she had just broken something in her relationship with her son. Yet, she couldn’t renounce, it was necessary.

 

 

“Minho…” She called, about to add something when she was cut off.

 

“How dare you talk about him that way ?” The King asked, scarily calm and patient while his eyes were throwing daggers. “He’s miles away, willingly serving me and showing Jinju’s pride to our fellows… and you dare coming to me, asking me to reject him ?”

 

“This is not what I’m asking you to do… son, you have to understand, this marriage was a political arrangement.”

 

“So that’s it ? He was just used as a bartering system ? Is that what you think about him ?”

 

“You perfectly know that it’s not true. I’ve grown fond of him throughout the weeks, and he is a charming, kind young man.”

 

“Then why are you telling such things !”

 

“Because he can’t give you heirs !”

 

 

It was too much for Minho, who abruptly stood up and gritted his teeth, turning away to walk to his desk and put his hands on it, holding himself. He didn’t want to look at his mother, seeing her lips move and hearing the words they said… it was beyond him, he couldn’t, not when rage was burning him inside.

 

 

“You don’t even want a daughter-in-law, a wife for your son’s happiness.” He coldly, slowly said. “All you want is a body to carry my child.”

 

“Minho you don’t know what you’re saying, please don’t be so harsh.” The woman said as she stood up in her turn, yet staying away. “I care about your happiness, more than anything.”

 

“Then you’re not showing it the right way. What if my happiness lies in what I have right now ?”

 

“You’re blinded… you’re so blinded, will I ever be able to open your eyes ?”

 

“I’m not blinded !”

 

“You are ! You are so blinded by that boy that you forget about your duties ! Did you ever go to the dungeons to get informations about the spy who tried to kill you two weeks ago ? His corpse is still rotting under our roof while you only care about your political husband and his insecure worries !”

 

“Don’t call him that way !”

 

“See ? The only thing you retain is that ! Now tell me, Minho, look at your mother straight in the eye and tell me that you’re not blinded.”

 

 

The King’s fists were tightened so hard on the desk that they were turning white. He wanted to yell so bad, but he didn’t want to hurt his mother. Even though he was beyond hurt himself at the moment, he would hold everything back only to refrain himself from making the only woman of his life suffer. He had to.

 

 

“Mom…” He said, his teeth gritted as he turned over to look at her. “You can’t ask me that.”

 

“I have to.” The Queen said, slowly approaching her son and raising her hand to caress his cheek. “I know you became friend with your husband, but he will be allowed to stay here, alright ? We can come to an arrangement that will suit both your happiness and the kingdom’s well being.”

 

“He’s not my _friend_. I… I like him.”

 

 

Jihwan widened her eyes and stepped back. If she hadn’t noticed the look in her son’s eyes, she would have thought she had misheard these last words. However, Minho’s eyes couldn’t lie, for they were just like hers : more expressive than anything else in their body language. 

 

 

“Minho…” She whispered. “You’re not conscious about how serious the situation is, please don’t speak nonsense to try to avoid it.”

 

“I’m not avoiding anything, mom, you are.” The man said as he pursed his lips together, his hands trembling. “I like him, and I won’t reject him. He will rule by my side until I die.”

 

“You are a King ! How can you be so immature, so selfish !”

 

“Selfish ? Is it me who’s selfish ? You’re saying you care about my happiness but when I tell you about it, you spit on it !”

 

“That’s not what happiness is !”

 

“You don’t have any right to tell me what _my_ happiness should be ! I will _not_ repudiate Kibum, he is the best thing that happened in my life ! I don’t care about heirs, there must be another way and if there isn’t, I will make one myself.”

 

 

The Queen was growing desperate by seconds passing, with each word her son pronounced. She had to find a solution, she couldn’t let this happen.

 

 

“Fine, let’s keep him.” She said, making Minho scoff as he felt like she was talking about some dog and not a whole human. “But you have to create heirs, at least one.”

 

“Oh, is that so ? And how will my husband carry my child, Mother ?” The King asked, his tone bursting with displaced sarcasm but he couldn’t care less.

 

“You don’t need him, I can… I can find someone, I will find a woman you will make pregnant and then—”

 

“And then what ? I will take care of her during her pregnancy, then welcome an illegitimate child and throw her away ? Will you have her killed so she won’t say anything ? And how will you explain everyone that your son had a baby when he’s married to a man ?”

 

“Desperate situations call for drastic remedies. You need an heir, and if you have to procreate with a maid to have one, I will make it happen.”

 

“And what if I refuse ? Will you drug me and hold her onto my dick every night until she gets pregnant ?”

 

“Minho !”

 

 

Her son’s harsh words shocked the woman, who grew pale and put her hand on her mouth. Never, _never_ had she heard him talk that way, nor had she ever seen so much anger on his face. Suddenly, she felt unsafe in the same room as him, and she lost all her impressiveness, unable to say a word.

 

 

“This won’t happen, Mother.” The King said, sharply. “I will _not_ repudiate my husband and I will _never_ cheat on him to give you the satisfaction of getting an heir. Now leave.”

 

“Minho, let’s… let’s just sit and talk…” Jihwan tried, making her voice softer. “There must be a way to convince you, let’s discuss and—”

 

“ _No_. Leave, before I make you leave myself. Don’t make me do that, Mother, we’ve hurt each other enough. If you can’t be happy for your son, then we don’t have anything more to discuss.”

 

 

The Queen opened her mouth, but the anger in her son’s eyes made her retreat. She never thought she would _fear_ her own child one day, but she had just reached a moment when she wasn’t sure if she was safe in his presence. Without ceasing to look at him, she pursed her lips and bowed her head, before she walked towards the door. Before she opened it, she turned her head to stare one last time at the King, and her heart sunk when she saw a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

She had hurt her baby. She had never made him shed a single tear in his whole life, and this scene had now burned itself in her memory. As she swallowed with difficulty, she tried to say something but no sound escaped her throat. When Minho turned away to sit back on the armchair, she understood he wouldn’t listen anymore, and she didn’t want to make things worse than they already were. Thus, she left, but the tension didn’t leave with her.

 

The office was still immersed in a heavy, suffocating atmosphere, when Jonghyun entered once again a few seconds after the Queen had disappeared from his sight. And he was beyond shocked to find his sovereign, sitting with his left hand holding the armrest tight enough to have his joints white, his right one closed into a fist on his mouth. He seemed deep in his thoughts, negative ones, and his eyes were staring into space but not less expressive.

 

He was holding more tears back, tears of rage. These were certainly the worst to keep shut inside. Slowly, the teacher approached and sat on the footrest to be close, not caring if it looked extremely submissive. 

 

 

“Your Highness…” He started, his voice extremely soft and his tone gentle, considering. “We are not forced to talk about it, I understood it was extremely delicate.”

 

“How did she dare telling me that ?” Minho simply replied, not looking at Jonghyun. “She didn’t even care when I confessed…”

 

“I think she cared, your Highness. She was just extremely bad at expressing it and, unfortunately, she had not planned this at all.”

 

“Am I wrong ?”

 

“What about ?”

 

“Everything.”

 

“Being wrong about everything is impossible, your Highness. I listened to everything and I am in no position to judge your opinions, nor the Queen’s. However, it was admirable to hear you take the Prince’s defence the way you did. I guess there is way much more than just desire between you and him.”

 

“Of course there is more. I said it.”

 

“And I believe each word you pronounced. Do you feel like you are doing wrong ?”

 

“What about ?”

 

“Everything.”

 

 

The King couldn’t help but smile a bit at the way their words echoed, perhaps voluntarily from the teacher who had that terrible habit to listen and cleverly reuse what he heard. He pondered the question, letting his words and his mother’s resound once again in his mind, and all feelings that came with them. Anger, disappointment, but also determination. He was aware of his duties, he had married Kibum _because_ of duty in a first place. 

 

The designation her mother has used had left a bitter taste in his mouth, as he heard them again. _Political husband_. No, he was beyond that. 

 

 

“No.” Minho eventually answered. “I’m not doing anything wrong.”

 

“Then everything is fine, your Highness.” Jonghyun smiled. “Nevertheless, I advise you to think more about this heirs issue. It might sounds rubbish to your ears at the moment, but it is your responsibility to ensure your kingdom’s safety and prosperity throughout the years.”

 

“So you are on her side.”

 

“I am on no side, your Highness, for it is none of my business. The Prince and yourself cannot have children, this is nothing but a fact. But if you wish to keep it that way, you will have to think about a solution to maintain your dynasty… or not.”

 

 

The King frowned at the last words and finally looked up, meeting the blonde man’s eyes. The latter had a smile on his face, the kind that was not expressing something like a rational reasoning. 

 

 

“ _Or not_ ?” Minho repeated. “Could you please enlighten me ?”

 

“It is up to you, your Highness…” Jonghyun said, straightening up and crossing his arms on his chest. “Will you agree with one of your mother’s proposals and maintain the Choi dynasty… or will you willingly put an end to your own bloodline and so, give the throne to someone else and mark the beginning of a whole new dynasty in our History ?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was the second day in Maguk for the young Prince since his arrival, but his mind hadn’t rested once single second. After the unbelievable revelation he had heard from Queen Hyoyeon’s mouth, he had been forced to postpone more explanations for the blonde woman had been called for important royal matters. Kibum was well placed to know that some calls couldn’t be refused, and so, he had had to leave the family tree’s room without more answers.

 

As polite as he was, he hadn’t dared to bring the subject up when he had had the opportunity to join the Queen and her husband for dinner. After all, he was here to discuss and ensure peace between their respective kingdoms and it had to be his priority. They had thus talked a lot about the different ways to maintain trade and allegiance, reviewing a few terms of the so ancient contract established by Jinju and Maguk’s rulers of days gone by. 

 

But discussions were over and the whole new agreement, written and signed in duplicate, closed with both kingdoms’ seals. Now, the Prince could appreciate his stay just the way he wanted and he was beyond grateful that the Queen had proposed him to visit their renowned places related to the creation of fabrics and, of course, clothes. However, the weather had decided to make things a bit difficult that day, rain forcing them to remain inside.

 

 

“No, your Grace, do not move your knight.”

 

 

Kibum cleared his throat, his fingers not leaving his horse-shaped piece as he kept it back to its place. This game was interesting but so difficult when one was a beginner ! It was his first time playing chess and after a heavy defeat, he had wanted for a revenge… but it looked like he was going to lose again. How come Hyoyeon gave the impression that she knew exactly every move he would try !

 

 

“But I really want to move it…” The Prince whined, making his host laugh heartily. “Would it be that bad ?”

 

“Well, if you want me to take your queen with a simple bishop, please be my guest.” The blonde woman replied.

 

“Oh, no, obviously not. Then I will… ah, this one sounds smarter.”

 

 

Kibum smiled widely before he moved his rook and trapped one of the Queen’s knights. He was all proud of himself but it didn’t last long, when he saw his opponent play quickly after him.

 

 

“Check.” She said, not able to hide her smile.

 

“Wait, how ?” The Prince wondered out loud, his tone sounding like a child’s. “I did everything right, I calculated everything ! You were supposed to be trapped, your Majesty.”

 

“Turns out you are the trapped one, your Grace. It is all about strategy, you will gain experience by playing more. Go ahead, you can still escape.”

 

“But I will have to sacrifice my other rook…”

 

“The law is cruel but it is the law.”

 

“Oh please.”

 

 

Grumbling, Kibum made sure to protect his King with his already missed rook, and he pouted when Hyoyeon took it so easily from him. He wasn’t a poor loser, he just hated it when he thought he was doing right when he wasn’t. For sure this game was going to be the death of him, he already saw himself lose and ask for another revenge. The blonde woman was laughing, still giving him advices and sometimes giving up on her own pieces even though she claimed she wasn’t. 

 

When they both had not many pieces left on the marble chessboard, the Prince had an idea that wasn’t that honest… but if it could be useful to him _and_ distract the Queen at the same time, then it was worth the try.

 

 

“Your Majesty…” He said as he moved his last bishop. “I did not dare bringing this subject up again but I am concerned.”

 

“Is it about your friend ?” Hyoyeon asked, taking a moment to think before playing in her turn. “I can imagine it troubles you.”

 

“It does, indeed. We did not have time to discuss it more but I am really wondering what it means for my friend to be… a royal heir ?” 

 

“First of all, he is not an heir, for Maguk is ruled only by queens. He technically has no power to claim, he is not competing for the throne.”

 

“Yes, you do well to remind me of this crucial detail. Then, what advantages does a man of your bloodline have, if you do not mind telling me ?”

 

“Titles, lands and funds. It is nothing much but still, they are from the royal family so they are well treated. Some decide to remain in the castle, while other ask for their dues and live their lives on their lands. This second option is the most beneficial to me as the ruler, because they can represent me in places that are too far from here. Of course we keep being in contact through our respective envoys.”

 

“Can my friend claim something ? He is of the really humble kind, thus I do not think he will ever ask for something, even wealth.”

 

“He is a really distant relative, and his blood is not completely royal. Old-fashioned people like my own parents would call him a bastard and do as if he did not existed, yet our ancestors kept track of those _half illegitimate_ children. I believe there was a reason behind this, and if your friend and so, my cousin, ever decides to visit us and ask for something he can have, owing to his blood… I can give him a title and a land.”

 

“This would be to your advantage as well.”

 

“Yes, naturally. Nevertheless, if he comes but refuses my offer, I can still propose him to represent me in the kingdom he lives in. He would be a permanent ambassador. Check.”

 

“By the Gods…”

 

 

Kibum refrained from cursing in a way much more improper way as he protected his King, feeling the end of this game being near. This woman was imperturbable !

 

 

“You did not really tell me anything about him.” The Queen noticed. “But if you know him that well, it must mean he is a noble ?”

 

“He would not call himself a noble.” The Prince smiled. “He was assigned to me as a private tutor when I was a teenager, my mother chose him herself after seeing him in operation.”

 

“Oh, so he educated you.”

 

“Yes, and when I had to leave my hometown for Jinju, he accompanied me. He is know a teacher for the people’s children, under the command of my husband, and he really appreciates his position. He never sought wealth or recognition, as I told you, he is humble. He wants to do the good, this is all that matters to him. And he did, it is thanks to him and Sir Jinki if the King was saved.”

 

“Really ? What happened ?”

 

“Sir Jonghyun is a man of knowledge, your Majesty, learning is his passion. He discovered the antidote to the poison that had hurt my husband. He went to look for it by himself, with our General’s help.”

 

“I believe the King thanked him to the height of his act.”

 

“Indeed, he made him a member of his private council and gave him a special allowance to the Royal Library. It is now the most precious thing to him.”

 

“Then I am really impressed, and glad to have such a person related to my family. Checkmate.”

 

 

Kibum opened his mouth, not believing what he had just heard. He took a moment to scrutinise each piece’s position, under the laughing eyes of the Queen… but he had been beaten again. He couldn’t hold his sigh back, but ended up laughing.

 

 

“I guess I will have to train before our next encounter, your Majesty.” He said.

 

“Do I have to take this as a challenge, your Grace ?” Hyoyeon replied with the same defying tone.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

 

The blonde woman smiled and bowed her head as a way to agree, before she stood up. She proposed her guest to take some time for himself while she would attempt to her own royal business, what Kibum accepted without any hesitation. Now that he knew a bit more about what could await Jonghyun, he needed advices. He asked the Queen about the place where he would find the General training despite the rain, and they left the small and comfortable living room together.

 

Following the indications, the Prince walked down a few stairs until he reached a huge indoors yard…yet twice smaller than Jinju’s main one. There, he saw Jinki in his training uniform, without all his decorations, in the middle of a sequence with Taemin. And it was incredible. The young boy sure had learned a lot, for his movements weren’t as clumsy as before, still a bit shaky sometimes but still, he moved fast and with precision. 

 

He was definitely more gifted with a sword, even a wooden one, than with a bow. Kibum thought he had had a good idea when he had decided to give up on his hopes to make a good archer of his friend. However, the General had managed to make a great soldier of him, by being a thoughtful mentor. As he approached them, Taemin noticed him and smiled widely, all seriousness disappearing from his face — and that was the terrible thing with him. 

 

His coach’s wooden sword hit him on the thigh and he grunted, holding his leg and trying to keep his balance. Even if it wasn’t a real blade, a good hit could hurt like hell at the time and leave an obvious bruise. The apprentice guessed he was up for another one.

 

 

“Stay focused.” Jinki said as he lowered his fake weapon. “Even if you improved a lot in terms of skills, you still have to work just as much on your focusing, alright ?”

 

“Yes, I’m sorry Sir !” Taemin joyfully yelled, making the expert smile despite himself. “I will be more careful !”

 

“I plead guilty for that one, General.” Kibum spoke in, coming closer. “I think he was happy to see me.”

 

“Happier than when he sees me, obviously, your Grace. How did your game with the Queen go ?”

 

“A complete mess. Do you think you can help me improving ? Chess is so hard !”

 

“I have to admit I am good with strategy, except for this. But the King is an expert, he will be honoured to teach you.”

 

“You tell me.”

 

 

The way Kibum spoke informally to the General made the latter raise his eyebrows but smile as well. He somehow liked the slight proximity between them, and now that they both knew about their respective potential relationship… subtle allusions were slowly becoming usual. 

 

 

“Regardless, did you come to meet us with anything in mind, your Grace ?” Jinki asked, making his sovereign grunt as he, once again, guessed correctly.

 

“Yes, I wanted to talk to you and ask for advices.” The Prince said. “And, Taemin ? Please stay. It’s about Jonghyun, you can know about it and your advices are welcomed as well.”

 

 

The young boy blinked a few times before he vigorously nodded, extremely glad to be added to a conversation between his best friend and mentor. It wasn’t something that happened every day ! He quietly followed them to see on one of the few benches, and carefully listened to the whole story Kibum told about their shared friend’s lineage. He tried his best not to show too exaggerated expressions, but his surprise and shock were so noticeable on his face that he couldn’t hide anything.

 

When the Prince arrived to the few things Jonghyun could claim as a distant relative, Jinki seemed to lean a bit, showing even more interest. As their sovereign explained every single detail he had learned from the Queen, he counted on his fingers and was amused by the way Taemin nodded for each thing as well. But his friend seemed extremely serious, the slight frown between his eyebrows speaking for him.

 

 

“You know everything.” Kibum said once he was done. “He can claim these things or be an ambassador.”

 

“He can also do nothing of those.” The General commented as he straightened up. “If he does not show any interest in his lineage, then he can still live his way.”

 

“Of course, of course.”

 

“This story sounds pretty clear to me…” The apprentice said in his turn. “Why did you need any advice, hyung ?”

 

“Because… I don’t know if we should tell him.”

 

 

Jinki widened his eyes and was about to protest when the Prince stood up and walked a few steps, holding his temple as if thinking hard.

 

 

“Your Grace, he has the right to know.” The soldier called. “It is his blood, his family.”

 

“He has never been close to his own parents, what would it add to his life ?” The raven haired man asked, turning towards the two other men. “Of course he deserves to know but… he is no heir, and he is considered half blooded only. Will it really be useful to tell him ?”

 

“Hyung, you’re not telling us everything.” Taemin said, standing up in his turn. “You’re scared, aren’t you…?”

 

“What do you mean ? We’re not talking about me.”

 

“We’re not, but you’re implying it. Your hesitation has nothing to do with Jonghyun hyung’s possibilities, please, don’t waste all your recent efforts to go back to the man you once were. You perfectly know what I mean.”

 

 

Kibum stared at his friend, reading in his eyes how grown up he was. And he felt ashamed, ashamed of himself because this not-so-young-anymore boy was right, just like he always was. He indeed was being selfish again, just like he used to be a few months before, placing his own desires before anyone else’s. And by that, it meant not caring about what people could actually feel and want. 

 

He wasn’t this man anymore, he knew it. _Old habits die hard_ , as Jinki had once told him even though it had been a complete lie at that time. The Prince guessed it would take him more than a few months to completely change… but he could still hurry things a bit, even if it hurt.

 

 

“Alright…” He admitted, sighing and sitting again. “I didn’t want to tell him because I don’t want him to leave.”

 

“Do you think he would accept a royal, or half royal life ?” Taemin asked, cocking an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like him, if you ask me.”

 

“I must agree on this.” The General added, nodding. “I might not know Jonghyun as much as you do, your Grace, but he does not seem to be the kind to lock himself in such an uneventful life.”

 

“Right ! Hyung, you know him, he needs adventure, discoveries, he’s always looking for things to learn and for next challenges.”

 

“And more than that, he found a pleasant home in Jinju.”

 

“You are both right…” Kibum thought out loud. “Perhaps he will agree on this ambassador thing ? But he wouldn’t leave if does.”

 

“Don’t be afraid.” The youngest of the trio smiled. “I’m pretty sure he won’t decide to go and live so far away from us. I think he might feel more concerned about how he wasn’t aware of this, after all, he knows he got his hair from his mother.”

 

“Did his mother tell him about the reason ?” Jinki wondered.

 

“She only mentioned a disease he survived when he was an infant.” The Prince replied. “But I met her more than once and her hair is black so there is no way she carried the virus, the Queen told me it could be passed only from mother to child.”

 

“She must use powder to hide her blonde hair, it is quite used here in Maguk so she must know about it. However, if she hid her real colour all this time, Jonghyun cannot know. Perhaps she only told him that the disease came from her but tried to hide him from his bloodline by concealing the only proof. It is possible that he thinks he is the only blonde person in the world.”

 

 

The raven haired man nodded and thought alone for a short while, but the words he had just heard helped him a lot to sort his worries and doubts. With a smile, he looked up and accepted to let his friend know about his lineage. He apologised for being selfish once again but was welcomed with shaking hands, both men answering that it was nothing compared to what it used to be. With a laughter, Kibum only asked them a favour, which was to let him announce the secret to Jonghyun.

 

After all, he was the closest to this blonde man, and it felt like it was also his duty as a Prince. Obviously, neither Jinki nor Taemin protested, and the latter ended up asking if he could leave, for he wanted to train more. With his elders’ permission, he ran to the other side of the yard and left both men alone, sitting next to each other. There wasn’t any tension between them, however, Kibum felt like something was torturing the soldier. 

 

 

“Is there something you want to tell me, General ?” He asked, looking at the latter who stared straight in front of him. “I do not like that look.”

 

“I am just thinking, your Grace.” Jinki replied with a monotonous tone. “It is still a surprise to know that _he_ is from royal blood.”

 

“ _Half_ royal blood, the precision matters. What does it seem to bother you so much ?”

 

“I am only a soldier.”

 

 

The Prince raised his eyebrows. Had he heard what he had just heard ?

 

 

“General…” He slowly called. “Do not tell me you are worried about your relationship because of this new detail ?”

 

“I am afraid I am, your Grace.” The soldier answered, sighing. “But you are right, I should not.”

 

“Of course you should not, and you are not _only_ a soldier, you are the damn General of Jinju’s Army, never forget that. Moreover… is your relationship with Jonghyun that serious, for you to wonder if he will still want you when he knows who he is ?”

 

“What do you mean ?”

 

“Well, I know him, and you definitely cannot be in some love relationship, am I right ? Come on.”

 

“It is true that it is just… how to say it.”

 

“Sex. It is just sex, let us say it like it is. So you do not have to worry, because even if he was to learn that he was the only heir to a whole kingdom, his view would not change at all.”

 

“You are right. Thank you, your Grace.”

 

“It is fine, you helped me with my husband earlier so I can help you a bit with your… lustful partner ?”

 

 

Jinki smiled a bit and nodded to show his gratefulness once more. He watched the Prince gently tap his shoulder and straighten up to observe Taemin’s training with his fellows, and he pretended to do the same thing. But his mind was far away from this yard, far away from this kingdom. He realised he had just been worried about something that was not worth his worries at all.

 

Kibum was right, he was just having sex with Jonghyun and it wouldn’t change. Not when the General had been a witness of that time when the teacher had confessed to Minho about the adultery, and about his incapacity to love. There was no way this blonde beauty and himself would end up in something as serious as a relationship. They could be called friends, with benefits… but never would they feel anything more than lust for each other.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Jinju’s palace doors opened and let the royal chariot and his convoy enter after their return journey, Kibum sighed with comfort. Finally, he was home again. Even though he had appreciated his stay in Maguk more than he could have had imagined it, he had missed this place where he had learned to feel good. His luggages were filled with gifts from Queen Hyoyeon, so much that they had needed an extra cart and that all of them were enough to completely redo his wardrobe.

 

At the moment, he was wearing one of the attires that had been created just for him in the space of a whole day — what was definitely beyond difficult, but the several dressmakers had shown themselves eager and determinate to give the Prince of Jinju a gorgeous outfit. And gorgeous, for sure it was : turquoise from head to toe, embroidered with pure silver threads and as the _final touche_ , his coat was enlivened with a train which showed a splendid peacock with its feathers made of silver and white gemstones. 

 

This was the epitome of beauty and pride, embroidered on a quality item of clothing. Curiously, Kibum had decided to wear such a beautiful attire on his way home, when he was more the kind to prefer comfort over style when it came to travel : but he wanted to meet his husband back with these clothes. He was so proud to wear them, he felt more handsome than he had never felt, and he wanted to surprise the King. He had noticed throughout the months that the latter could really have his jaw dropping only by seeing his Prince with some incredibly beautiful clothes. 

 

It wasn’t like Minho didn’t know anything about how to be well dressed, his own attires were beyond splendid and powerful. However, he didn’t have the chance to be able to wear what he wanted, a freedom Kibum was gladly enjoying. Thus, whenever he broke the monotonous red and gold of his husband’s royal outfit, the raven haired man saw the latter’s eyes filled with stars and an impressed glint. It had become all natural to him, to dress to perfection not only for himself but for the King as well.

 

When the chariot stopped and the door opened, the Prince cocked an eyebrow. No sound could be heard, and as he stepped down with the help of the General offering him his hand, he was beyond surprised to notice the empty yard. Within a second, surprise made space for disappointment. Has no one been warned about his return ? He wasn’t the _main_ sovereign but still, the simplest welcome would have warmed his heart.

 

 

“Why is there no one to welcome us ?” He ended up asking, his jaw tensed. “Are his Highness and his mother on duty somewhere ?”

 

“I do not know, your Grace.” Jinki answered. “The atmosphere seemed heavy here…”

 

“I was thrilled to come back, well, it turns out I feel beyond disappointed.”

 

“Do you want me to look for his Highness for you ?”

 

“No need, General, I will look for him myself. Please take some rest, the journey was tiring and you must be exhausted from riding all day long.”

 

 

After he gave his command to all soldiers, allowing him to take the rest of the day to do whatever they wanted, Kibum disappeared inside the palace. His steps were fast and betrayed his hurt, and Jinki looked at his apprentice with worry in his eyes. Taemin returned the stare, shrugging since there was nothing he could do. None of them knew how no one had been there to welcome them, not a single person to represent the King if he wasn’t available at that moment.

 

Something was definitely strange, but the General decided that he would investigate later. He needed his bed and nothing else, at the moment. After all, it wasn’t like he had expected Jonghyun to welcome him either, and school must have started again anyway. As he walked inside in his turn, heading to his quarters, he was surprised to see every employee to their duties, whatever the room he passed by. The palace was full of life, compared to what it looked like from outside… 

 

In no time, he reached his door and sighed, relishing the peace and quietness of his small, empty quarters. The first thing he did was to walk to his window, pulling the curtain to make the hidden sun give his room a softened light. Without wasting any time, he removed his soldier’s attire and weapons, keeping only his shirt and pants as he toss every other item on the couch. He quickly pulled on the ribbon holding his hair, freeing them before he let himself fall on his mattress. 

 

It felt so good, even if he had slept outdoors for only two days… his body always relished the reunion with a comfortable bed, a thick mattress that would keep his print when he would get up. With delight, he lied on his back with an arm bent behind his head, his other hand put on his stomach. And he relaxed, closing his eyes to let them rest a bit as well. He didn’t plan to take a nap, just to make the most of the rest of his day without any duty. He would never admit it, but as much as he pretended to hate resting… sometimes he craved it.

 

He remained a few minutes like that and let his thoughts carry him away, so much that he didn’t hear his door open, then close. He usually locked himself in his room but had forgotten that time, for he had been too much in a hurry to rest. However, he opened his eyes when he felt the mattress sink next to him, and before he could actually turn towards the intruder, the latter was above him with both his manly hands on either side of his head.

 

Free blonde hair were falling on his face until Jonghyun put them behind his ears, and offered him a smile. 

 

 

“Sorry, I guess I missed your return.” He said, his tone playful. “Was working.”

 

“You were quick to come to me, I arrived less than half an hour ago.” Jinki replied, returning the smile.

 

“Did you miss me ?”

 

“Would it please you ?”

 

“That’s a really good question, I will think about it.” 

 

 

The soldier looked at the teacher, their eyes talking with each other without any word being pronounced. Even though the blonde hadn’t come all naked, he was wearing too few clothes to be called innocent. Turning his head, Jinki noticed a ball of fabric before his door, and he let a slight laughter out as he understood. As he stared back at his lover, he noticed the glint in the latter’s eyes, a glint he knew way too well.

 

 

“So this is how you managed to trap me.” The elder commented, one of his hand still behind his head while the other one found itself playing with the lace of the teacher’s shirt, just above his own stomach. “By creeping into my room while I was sleeping.”

 

“You weren’t sleeping, your breathing is way more peaceful when you sleep.” Jonghyun smiled. “But trapping you was indeed my plan. Do you feel trapped ?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“How does it feel to be under me this time ?”

 

“For now, it’s quite exciting. Will you stay over there or will you show me what it _really_ feels like to be under you ?”

 

 

With these words, Jinki tighten his grip on the lace and pulled it to make the blonde man’s body come closer. Their torsos were almost touching, when the teacher smiled at the proposal.

 

 

“So you’re finally wondering what I feel when I receive you ?” He teasingly asked. “Maguk changed you.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

 

The blonde smiled even more, and another pull on his shirt was enough for him to capture the soldier’s lips, ravishing his mouth and showing how much he had missed it. In no time, every bothering item of clothes had joined his own on the floor, and never did Jinki push him on his back to take the lead like he always did. The tough, muscular General surprised his lover when he circled the latter’s hips with his naked thighs, those thick, soft thighs that were his weakness.

 

Jonghyun stared at the soldier under him, his rounded cheeks coloured with a gentle, hot red. There was something in his eyes, something different than before, but he couldn’t tell in what way. All he acknowledged at that moment was that he was wanted, when Jinki pushed on his lower back with his heels and whispered “ _come closer, coward_ ”. And come closer he did, closer than he had ever come. And when the General felt the need to shut his eyes closed, with the teacher’s lips attached to his neck to distract him, he realised.

 

He realised it was too late. He had already started to fall for Jonghyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kibum’s anger was gone, it had made space to pure worry. For the past few minutes, he had searched for his husband in the entire palace, yet there was no trace of him. He had found every employee where they had to be, had been told that the Queen Mother had retired to her quarters because she had not been feeling well lately… but Minho was nowhere to be seen. The only thing he had been able to hear was that the King had been seen heading to the royal stables a few hours before, to tend to a mare who had hurt her leg.

 

With his eyebrows furrowed and no thought about his attire anymore, the Prince was walking outside, crossing the gardens and yards until he was at the other side of the palace. He eventually reached the stables and asked the ostler what box was the one with the hurt animal. What he didn’t expect was for the man to tell him there was none of their horses that had got hurt recently, or at least, not to the best of his knowledge.

 

Worry intensified in Kibum’s mind and he could swear he was starting to sweat, as he still approached the line of boxes to walk by them, checking inside each one. But he only saw animals resting, fierce and beautiful. He sighed, scratching the back of his head as he wondered where his husband could be. Perhaps he had left to visit some noble in town ? The raven haired man decided to question the sentries and walked by the only empty box of the stables, the one he had once used to change into more common clothes. He didn’t glance at all at it, so he didn't expect his arm to be caught and his whole body to be pulled inside. 

 

He was about to scream when a warm, big hand was put on his mouth as he was pushed against the now closed wooden door. Panic was about to invade him when he recognised the two beautiful doe eyes staring at him, half hidden by messy, dark brown bangs. Once he calmed down, he looked at his husband only to discover that he was wearing his people-like outfit, while his hair was free with only a headband holding some strands in place. 

 

Slowly, the hand on his lips moved to his cheek, and he smiled.

 

 

“I’m sorry, it took me time to come back…” Minho whispered, aware that the ostler was not far and could hear them. “I saw the convoy but I was so far, and sentries could have seen me enter.”

 

“I was so worried, I looked for you everywhere…” Kibum replied with the same tone. “What were you doing outside, without Jinki ? It’s so dangerous, my King, please don’t do that again.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m perfectly fine. I went to meet a few children, I guess I needed some attention while you were away.”

 

“I see. Well, now I’m here so you better take that attention from me.”

 

 

The King laughed at the pout he was given, yet he countered the threat immediately by bringing their faces close to each other and kiss the other man’s lips. The Prince smiled before he put his hand on Minho’s strong torso, melting into the kiss as he completely submitted, letting his mouth being ravished the way his sovereign wanted it to be. It was still a bit clumsy, but he had missed it so much he didn’t care, only returning it as quietly as possible, his body trapped between the door and his husband’s.

 

They kissed for so many seconds that they felt like minutes, even hours, none of them willing to let the other go. A whole week was quite long and they craved each other’s touch too much to care about anything else than themselves at the moment… but the sound of a horse neighing brought them back to reality and they separated, yet remaining close. Their breaths were desynchronised as they stared at each other, their eyes sparkling and their cheeks slightly hot.

 

 

“I missed you.” Minho murmured with a smile. “It felt like years, everything seemed so cold without you anywhere near me.”

 

“My King, you’re being a hopeless romantic.” Kibum laughed, only to be silenced by his husband before he whispered again. “But I quite enjoy it. I missed you too.”

 

“I hope your journey went well ? Did anyone bother you ?”

 

“No one, well, perhaps some conceited captain in Maguk but I put him back in his place. Other than that, I come back to you with a whole new agreement, I followed all of your advices and did my best.”

 

“I don’t doubt it. I see you have some new clothes as well… you’re beautiful.”

 

 

Even though he had waited and expected it, the Prince couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. He wanted to answer but he ran out of words and kissed his husband again instead. Gestures were so much easier than words… he would never be tired of this way they had to communicate, even less when the King was so eager to return everything he was given. When they separated, the latter leaned on Kibum to look through a whole in the door, making sure the coast was clear.

 

 

“We should get back inside, my Prince.” He then said. “I think the ostler left but he will be back soon.”

 

“I will go first, you still have to get changed here.” The other man replied. “Shall I wait for you somewhere ?”

 

“I’m afraid I have some business to attend so we might meet only for dinner… but please, do me the pleasure to sleep with me tonight. My bed, my quarters were so cold and uncomfortable without you, I can’t wait any longer.”

 

“My King… if it were up to me, I would be sleeping in your arms in this instant. I will be there, you have my word.” 

 

 

With these words, Minho hurried his husband outside while the employee was away, and they separated with one last kiss. On his way back to the palace, the Prince laughed by himself, his cheeks pink. He was used to such secret meetings, however this one felt so much different and more pleasant… his heart was beating so fast and he found himself impatient, eager for time to pass quickly until the night would fall, and he would find his King’s arms back.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Kibum woke up with the most delightful sensation. Without opening his eyes, he could feel strong arms around him, warmth enveloping him both physically and in his mind. The room was all quiet, if it wasn’t for the sound of his husband’s breathing against his nape that tickled him. With a smile, he slowly turned over and brought himself closer, relishing the hot skin of Minho’s bare chest. He buried his face in the other man’s neck, his arms bent and trapped between both their torsos as he felt the King slowly waking up.

 

Soon, he felt a leg finding its way between his until they were tangled, and he put a soft kiss on the collarbone that his lips found. A low, hoarse sound escaped his husband’s throat, and Kibum couldn’t help but laugh a bit as he let Minho hold him tighter, like a plushy. He had missed these moments, even though they hadn’t been as frequent as he would have liked them to. He had no idea of the time it was, and he didn’t care ; he only wished that it wasn’t too late so he could make the most of his one and only King’s affection. 

 

 

“Good morning…” He heard the latter say, and his morning voice was so much deeper than in daylight that it made the Prince feel suddenly hot inside. “Hmm, stay here…”

 

“I’m not going anywhere…” Kibum answered with a smile, kissing the warm skin again. “Have you slept well…?”

 

“I’ve never slept that well in my whole life… can we sleep like this forever…?”

 

 

The raven haired man laughed at how paradoxal his husband’s manly voice and childish tone melt together in the most adorably virile way. It was at this kind of moments that he realised Minho was so much more interesting as a human than as a King. For sure, he knew how to show himself majestic, imperturbable, and his natural authority was worth everyone’s respect. However, in the intimacy of his quarters and with only Kibum as his audience, he turned into a — still — handsome man, thoughtful and mature, yet incredibly shy and clumsy when it came to his own feelings.

 

The Prince found this lovely, especially when Minho would have his whole face turn red because of a form of shame, when he didn’t know how to do something. It wasn’t jealousy, but a real frustration from a young man who wanted to succeed in everything at first attempt. As for Kibum, he had learned the tough way to be patient over his slow progresses, and he was beyond happy to be the one who could teach this same patience to the King. He wasn’t that much older than him, but he felt like it had been written in the stars : even if only a few months separated us in terms of age, it was like he was meant to instruct him about things he had lived himself, before him.

 

As he slowly straightened up to look at him, he smiled when he witnessed Minho half opening his doe eyes, then fully. His dark brown hair was tangled on his pillow, with a wild strand hiding half of his face, and the Prince slowly pushed it away, caressing the warm cheek at the same time. His husband immediately caught his hand and brought it to his lips, putting a soft kiss on his palm that made the other blush. They remained like this for a few seconds, only staring at each other without exchanging a word, until the younger one tried to move his legs and he felt the resistance.

 

 

“What is it…?” Kibum asked, noticing the discomfort on the other’s face. “Are you hurting…?”

 

“It’s nothing much, my legs are healing well but can still be a bit tensed in the morning.” Minho said, his lips pursed to show how irritated this situation made him. “It’s not that bad, though, it hurt more a few days ago.”

 

“Is there something I can do to make you feel better ? You certainly didn’t get up every morning in my absence and remain in agony.”

 

“I did, actually… But Sir Jonghyun showed me how to reduce the pain and the sensation of contracting.”

 

“What is it ? I will do it.”

 

“It’s just… hum… massaging… But it’s fine if you don’t know how to do it, I can survive without it.”

 

“And how do you think I helped Taemin with all his tensed muscles when he was spending days running and riding when he was younger, my King ?”

 

 

With a smile, the Prince moved on the mattress and pushed the sheets away, blushing a bit as his husband had slept naked as usual. However, he focused on his legs, long and thin yet not less muscular… and he kneeled next to them. With an incredible care, he let his hands wandering on a shin, his thumbs soon applying pressure on the contracted muscle. Minho gritted his teeth as the first pressure hurt, but it didn’t last long ; soon, he felt the magic work and relaxed, allowing himself to close his eyes. 

 

Kibum looked at him as he massaged his second leg, his expert fingers finding the exact spots that made his husband feel even better. He was so beautiful when his features weren’t marked with worry or anger, feelings he was facing way too much by being a sovereign. At that moment, there were no furrowed eyebrows, no tensed jaw… it was as if he was sleeping… until the Prince witnessed him bite his lip when he pressed a special spot. 

 

Raising his eyebrows with surprise, Kibum decided to try again, and he earned the exact same reaction. Despite himself, he felt more and more aroused by seconds passing, and he leaned on to press a gentle, warm kiss on his husband’s knee. The latter opened his eyes and looked at him, and the stare they exchanged was enough for the Prince to straighten up and slowly crawl on the mattress until he had his face close to the King’s. It was like they were attracted to each other like magnets, as their lips met each other in a fiery, openmouthed kiss.

 

Minho let his husband explore his mouth and quietly learned, until he pushed and fought back with his tongue, making the other gasp but accept everything. Kibum held himself with his palms on the mattress, shivers running down his spine when he felt hands roaming under his shirt, up his torso and waist. The contact seemed a bit more experienced than the first time, still a bit rough, but he adored it. Breaking the kiss for a second, he straightened to grab the hems of his shirt but was beat by the King to it, who passed it over his head for him.

 

As their mouths meet again, Minho caught his husband by his thigh to make him straddle him — by the gods, he loved that. The Prince smiled in their kiss and let his lips slide down his jaw to find his neck, while his hand caressed the King’s torso and made its way downwards until his fingers found his awaiting member. Closing his phalanxes around it, he teased the tip with his thumb, what made the younger man gasp and hold onto his thigh. 

 

The position wasn’t the best one to do that, but he ignored it as he started stroking his husband’s cock, making it grow harder between his fingers by seconds passing. What he didn’t expect was for Minho to search for his face to make him look up, but when their eyes meet, the brown haired man raised his head to attach his lips to the elder’s neck. His kisses were rough, openmouthed and so, deliciously warm and wet against Kibum’s skin. The latter sighed and bit his lip, relishing the sensation as he was still working his hand between the King’s legs.

 

 

“My King…” He whispered, feeling so hot that it was like his voice had changed too, escaping his throat with a deeper sound than usual. “Do you want… to go to the next step…”

 

“I don’t know what the next step is…” Minho replied, his hot breath stuck to the other’s neck. “But I trust you…”

 

 

Biting his lip, the Prince used his free hand to push his husband back on the mattress, his hand still holding him as he leaned on again. His mouth met the tanned skin, kissing, slightly sucking on the exposed collarbones, and slowly traced down a path on the muscular torso. With a sigh, the King let his hand wander in Kibum’s hair, while he slowly straightened up to hold himself on his forearm. He wanted to see him, and if he had to fight pleasure itself to keep his eyes open, he would.

 

The raven haired man kept going down until he had his lips attached just under the abdomen, on the hollow of a hip. That was when the Prince looked up, and their eyes met. The atmosphere was so heavy and suffocating in a good way, that Minho bit his lip as his only reaction, and this sight was enough to turn his husband on even more. With an extremely soft smile, Kibum straightened a bit to kneel between the King’s spread legs, facing him. 

 

And when he leaned on again, pressing his lips against the base of his cock, Minho couldn’t hold a low moan back. Closing his eyes was out of the question, but it was so hard to fight… he watched the way his Prince resumed a slow stroking around his member, while his lips were finding their way under it. Another moan was drawn out of the King’s throat when he felt one of his so sensitive balls being gently sucked, this added to the hand around him being enough to burn his whole body from inside.

 

After a few seconds, he couldn’t hold it back. He closed his eyes and raised his head as he managed to still hold himself on his shaky arm, his leg bending as his toes curled on the mattress. However, he found his breath being taken away when he felt swollen, wet lips close around the tip of his cock, sucking on it and the sensation feeling just wonderful. Everything felt as if Kibum was going so fast, when he was actually taking his time, staring at any reaction on his husband’s face… and the way Minho kept his lips apart, eyes closed and face all flushed… it was beyond arousing.

 

The Prince didn’t wait more as he loosened the grip around the twitching member, to let it enter his mouth. He relaxed his jaw enough to take as much as he could, and drew a louder, hoarser moan out of his husband’s throat when he tightened his lips while retreating. Everything was slow, delightfully torturing, and the King ended up being unable to not lie down, grabbing his pillow with one hand and roaming through Kibum’s hair with the other one. 

 

In no time, his cock became the prisoner of a hot, wide mouth, engulfing and releasing it without a break. The back and forth movement grew faster, and he fought back his own body to straighten up in one go, finding himself sitting with the Prince’s sweaty forehead against his abdomen. As to answer this gesture, the latter let go of the wet member to press his lips against the warm skin, kissing the thin line of body hair that was tracing a way until the object of his temptation. When his husband took his cock back in his mouth, Minho gasped loudly, for he hadn’t expected him to push until he would take all of him.

 

However, he grew worried for a second when he heard what looked like a choking sound, but it only lasted a second as Kibum withdrew… only to start again, even deeper. He knew exactly what he was doing, and the King didn’t hold his sighs and moans back any longer. He wanted to let the other man know how much he was enjoying it. Everything went faster by seconds passing, and when the Prince brought his lips back to the dangerously swollen balls while stroking his husband, the latter shut his eyes closed.

 

He was unable to think straight, he couldn’t see anything as his whole body and mind were shaken by a sensation, familiar yet stronger than before. He opened his mouth when he felt his member throb, and managed to open his eyes only to see Kibum take him back between his lips. But this time he didn’t move, he only sucked on the tip while his hand was doing the marvellous job by itself. When Minho felt his climax coming closer, he called for his husband to withdraw… but the latter didn’t listen and the King came, his warm ecstasy being all swallowed.

 

It felt magical. Stars were dancing in front of his eyes, as the brown haired man felt soothing fingers helping him to release himself until there was nothing left. But what felt even more incredible, strangely incredible, was the way his husband was receiving his orgasm, drinking it with just as much eagerness than when he was only teasing him. When he caught his breath, his whole body burning and sweat running down his temples and nape, Minho looked at the Prince, straightening up and covering his mouth with a corner of the sheet.

 

 

“Is… Is everything alright…?” He asked, frowning as he grew immediately worried, but Kibum’s eyes were smiling.

 

“Yes, everything’s good…” The latter nodded but moved a bit backwards when he saw his husband come closer to kiss him. “No, don’t kiss me now… it’s not—”

 

 

But the King didn’t listen, for he had guessed why the Prince was running away from him. Yet, strangely, he didn’t care. Ignoring his warning, he cupped the other man’s cheeks and made him let go of the sheet to kiss him full on the lips. And even the bitter taste he immediately felt in his mouth, as their tongues met, didn’t bother him. It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t repulsing him either… it even aroused him more.

 

Before Kibum could react, he was caught by his hips and pulled, falling back on the mattress. Minho kissed him with even more passion than before, and slowly but surely, he started reproducing all the steps his Prince had just showed him. The latter raised his eyebrows had he looked at him do, biting his lip when the King looked at him to get his approval before he would do anything. 

 

 

“Are you sure…?” The elder asked, putting a strand of his husband’s hair behind his ear. “It might not please you…”

 

“It’s not me who matters…” Minho replied with a smile. “May I…?”

 

“Sure, just… n-no teeth, okay…?”

 

 

The King blinked a few times before he nodded, a sudden stress making him sweat as he pressed his lips against Kibum’s lower abdomen, slowly going down and drawing a line of kisses along his hard shaft. He wasn’t really sure about how he must do it, and it felt more complicated than just watching… however, he imitated what he had seen. He slowly engulfed the thick cock in his mouth, not taking it fully at first to adjust himself to the sensation.

 

He wondered if he was doing well, but the sound escaping the Prince’s mouth answered his worry. Suddenly, he felt himself filled with a whole new kind of pride, and his only goal was to please his husband the way he had been pleased. He knew he was all clumsy, maybe too rough, but the only thing he trusted while he was moving his lips back and forth around Kibum, was the latter’s moans. His voice sounded so beautiful when he was talking laughing… but his moans were something else.

 

The single sound of his voice stimulated him to the core, and he slid his hands behind the other man’s ass cheeks, holding him that way as he took more of his cock. Despite the slight worry he felt at the idea of going deeper, he gave it a try, desirous to make Kibum’s moans louder.

 

 

“Y-Yes, my King…” The Prince moaned, unable to open his eyes and sighing until he heard a choking sound, painful looking. “Don’t, don’t… it’s all fine, you’re doing it so well-ah…!”

 

 

His back arched when he felt teeth along his shaft but it only lasted a second, as Minho adjusted his mouth. Starting from them, the latter focused on his own lips, making his movement go faster and refraining from trying to take it deeper again. It didn’t seem to bother his husband, and he promised himself he would do better the next time ; he _had_ to. Kibum’s moans grew louder, his voice more and more high-pitched by seconds passing as his back wasn’t touching the mattress anymore.

 

The King remembered how he had been led to orgasm and let go of the other man’s cock, brushing his nose against his balls and sucking on them while using his long fingers to stroke his husband. In no time, he felt it was the right moment and moved to go back to the hard member, but a hand on his hair prevented it and made him gasp.

 

 

“S-Stay there…” Kibum whispered, his breath slowly leaving him. “D-Don’t take it, just… by the Gods, Minho, yes…”

 

 

The way his name was called on the Prince’s initiative for the first time, moaned that way, filled the King’s heart with pride and he obeyed without even noticing. All he could think about was how delightful it was to hear this beautiful voice call for his name, even more at this moment. Looking up, he watched Kibum being captured by his orgasm, his half-opened lips red and swollen, and his cheeks pink as he came on his own stomach. His black hair was all tangled and stuck to his forehead, shoulders…

 

 

“You’re beautiful…” Minho whispered as he withdrew when the pressure on his head loosened. “So beautiful, Kibum…”

 

 

The Prince smiled, unable to reply at the moment, but the way he raised his hand in his direction was enough to the King. The latter grabbed the sheet to messily wipe most of the cum that covered his husband’s body, and he crawled on the bed to gently kiss his lips. Kibum lowered his hand, putting it on Minho’s naked, warm back as he let him lead the kiss, returning it with as much softness. 

 

After a few seconds, the King tangled their legs together as he pressed his lips on the Prince’s cheek, then his jaw, his neck… making him laugh and try to stop him. With a smile, the brown haired man rested his head on his husband’s chest, just under his chin. He noticed the pale hand on the mattress and slowly caught it, interlacing their fingers before he stopped moving. 

 

He could hear Kibum’s heartbeat slow down, his breathing come back to normal as well… and his hand on his back softly caress him. And in this moment of peace, he took a decision, the most important he had ever taken.

 

Screw his bloodline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, see you in the comments ~


	21. If you love him

**Chapter 21 : If you love him**

 

 

 

Minho had put his royal attire on as he left his quarters, leaving his husband still lazily lying, naked on his bed. Offering a last smile to the other man, who had his face turned towards him and his hair falling from the mattress like an ebony waterfall, he closed the huge door and found himself alone in the east wing’s corridor. This part of the castle was always so quiet, compared to every other one that was constantly filled with tons of lively sounds thanks to the employees getting themselves busy. 

 

The King stretched his back before he walked away, adjusting his collar and running a hand through his brown bangs. It was the first time he was wandering in his palace with his hair free, for Kibum had played with it before his leaving. It was falling on his red and golden coat but the Prince had gathered a few strands into a well proportionate bun, high behind his head. Even if his thick front bangs were also free, this so simple hairstyle was embellished with a new kind of crown : a perfectly cut diadem only made of a pure gold band, that was encircling the sovereign’s forehead. 

 

Somehow, a piece of jewellery that wanted itself so delicate and feminine in a first place, found itself particularly masculine, even virile, around Minho’s head. The latter had got quite surprise when he had seen his husband stand up and rummage in the dressing table’s drawers until he had found this. Reluctant at first, the King had ended up admitting it was suiting him more than he could have imagined. It was all proudly that he entered the main wing of the palace, where more than half of the employees was busy preparing the dining room for breakfast.

 

The young man bowed his head to every single person who interrupted their respective work to properly salute him, and he smiled at the two house girls who bumped into each other when they both noticed him instead of looking where they were going. As he approached them to make sure they were fine, he recognised Yerim, for this young woman was quite clumsy despite her willing. He had seen the face of the second girl before for sure, but he didn’t know her name.

 

 

“Good morning, Yerim.” He said with a soft smile, what made both employees blush as they hadn’t expected to be addressed by the King. “Will there be one day without anyone telling you to be careful ? You are going to get hurt, why are you both in such a hurry ?”

 

“We are sorry, your Highness, we ran late this morning.” The girl replied, forgetting about the etiquette and staring at her sovereign straight in the eyes. “We were about to bring her breakfast to the Queen.”

 

“Oh, then it is understandable. Please go, do not make her wait for too long. As for you, my dear…?”

 

“Park Sooyoung, your Highness.” The second employee answered, bowing at the same time with a surprising grace despite her tall stature.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Sooyoung. Would you please let Yerim do this task alone and do something for me ?”

 

“Your wish is my command, your Highness.”

 

“Perfect. His Grace is in my quarters at the moment, I summoned him for help earlier and he immediately answered the call, but he must still be over there. Thus, he did not have time to take his morning bath and I do not want him to rush things to be on time for breakfast. Would you please do me a favour and get his bath ready in his own quarters, along with his breakfast ? Then please knock at my door to inform him about it.”

 

“Bath, breakfast, door. I will do it.”

 

“Very well, thank you. You may go, just, have you seen the General around ?”

 

“Yes, your Highness.” Yerim stepped forwards. “He was awake before us and we saw him come back from the village a while ago. He was heading to the yard alone.”

 

 

Raising an eyebrow, Minho nodded and thanked the house girls before dismissing them. He couldn’t help but smile when he noticed the shortest one nudging her friend as to congratulate her for talking to the King for the first time. For sure, Yerim had talked to her sovereign a lot, never long conversations but a few apologies and words every time she had been told to be careful, asked if she had hurt herself when stumbling or falling on her knees. She had stopped counting the times she had embarrassingly let him help her to stand up and give her the fallen laundry.

 

Shaking his head, the King grabbed a pear in the fruits’ basket that was resting on the dining room, and headed outside while biting it. The sweet taste invaded his mouth and it felt so refreshing he felt the need to go back and grab a second one, just out of gluttony. Once he felt content, he walked in the gardens while eating until he reached the yard, and was surprised to not hear any training. No swords hitting each other, no panting breaths from soldiers nor loud commands from the General.

 

However, the sharp noise of an arrow piercing through the air until it reached its target was beyond recognisable. Minho found himself frowning and raising his hand to his chest, as he slightly rubbed his pectoral above his coat, the space where he had been shot a few weeks before. Even though it wasn’t painful anymore and his veins had come back to normal… he was suddenly hit by the words he had heard from his mother earlier. The spy’s corpse…

 

Looking up, the King’s eyes had changed : all their softness had made space to determination. He wouldn’t admit it out loud because of his pride, but the Queen had got it right. He hadn’t really thought about that spy despite having been aware that he had been killed and brought to the dungeons to have his body examined. If he was an assassin sent by someone of power, he should present a mark. However, it wasn’t the kind of proof to be found easily, although it was a known fact that a higher authority would mark their spies like oxen.

 

Minho found it stupid, for the purpose of a spy was to be discreet and not identifiable, but he had thought it was for the best to keep this thought to himself. As he entered the yard, he found Jinki standing at the other end of the space, wearing only his shoes, trousers and baldric, and a quiver’s strap crossing his bare muscular chest. He was stretching a bow without trembling, staring at the target and taking his time to acknowledge the cool breeze before shooting. His arrow didn’t reach the exact center of the circle, yet it was extremely close.

 

 

“It’s been a long time since I last saw you practice archery.” The King said, walking towards his friend. “The employees said you were up early.”

 

“I had some things to tend to.” The soldier replied as he took Minho’s forearm with his hand, the latter doing the same as a fraternally way to salute each other. “And the hunting season is about to begin so I must get back in shape.”

 

“Do you feel unsure about your precision ? You’re the best archer in Jinju, game fears your only steps.”

 

“I _was_ the best archer, until you married the God of Hunt himself.”

 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re jealous ? Come on hyung, when did my General start growing irritated from not being the best in something ? It’s not like archery is your master skill.”

 

“I’m not jealous, not at all. But if he decides to accompany us, I don’t want to make an idiot of myself. It’s been ages since I last practiced, I lost my touch.”

 

“Well you have a whole month to find it again, the first hunt of the year will start after the next moon. This means you can stop for now and come with me somewhere I need you.”

 

 

Jinki raised an eyebrow and stopped his movement as he was drawing his bow again, looking up. But at that moment, it was the King who was requesting his presence somewhere, not his childhood friend. Nodding, he didn’t waste any more time and went to remove every arrow that was stuck in the target, before he store the unused ones and the quiver. After he splashed his face with fresh water and put his shirt and coat of mail on, he notified Minho to lead the way and gave the arrows to the sentry, asking him to bring them to the blacksmith to sharpen them again.

 

As he followed his sovereign around the palace, the General listened to him telling about what he had in mind. And it hit the soldier just as much, for himself hadn’t really found the time either to think about the spy he had himself killed. He had been so busy travelling to find this flower, then looking after Minho and training his soldiers, accompanying the Prince… he had completely forgotten about his own command to bring the corpse to the dungeons for an examination. 

 

A lump grew in his throat as he remembered how guilty he had felt when he had had no choice but to strike the man with his sword. He had said it, it would have been him or the spy, and he couldn’t die and leave the King without his General and friend. It was one of his duties to stay alive, a responsibility for the sake of the kingdom. However, although he had killed before and as soon as he had seen life leave the stranger’s eyes, he had understood his mistake : an enemy spy could still be useful if captured ; a dead spy was worth nothing.

 

 

“Don’t blame yourself, he was a danger.” Minho replied after listening to his friend’s apology. “He almost killed me and you were about to be stabbed, I would rather have thousands of spies dead and useless than you murdered for me.”

 

“Still, it would have been easier to question him.” Jinki sighed as he opened the dungeons’ door to let his sovereign enter first. “What could we learn from a corpse ?”

 

“Maybe an appartenance or a hint about it. Father once told me that our physician knew exactly how to examine a corpse to find hidden marks.”

 

“Let’s hope he’ll do better with an already dead body than he did with yours. He could have let you die if I hadn’t imposed Jonghyun’s presence.”

 

“He’s quite old, let’s put it down to that. Wait, do you call Sir Jonghyun by name now ?”

 

“I guess we overstepped my past resentment. I had no choice since you made me meet him so often at school.”

 

“You’re so bad at lying, hyung. Just admit you befriended him thanks to me, I know he’s a nice person.”

 

 

Minho laughed heartily but thankfully didn’t notice the red tint on his friend’s face, for the dungeons were quite dark despite the few small windows on top of the walls. They walked by the few prisoners who looked up, some of them willing to stand up to show their bitterness towards the crowned guy. But the General’s stare and his hand on his pommel were enough to reduce them to silence and force them to sit still. After all, these ones had been imprisoned since before the young King’s coronation.

 

In no time, they reached a closed room with the royal physician waiting for them in front of the door, and Jinki handed a handkerchief to his friend to protect his nose. If there was a corpse resting in there for weeks, the smell wouldn’t be pleasant. The three men covered half of their face before they entered an extremely small room, the only furnitures being a wooden plank on trestles and a pedestal table with some tools resting on it. Lying on the makeshift table, the spy’s body had turned white, a pallid and waxy white if it wasn’t for the open wound on his abdomen that was dark red, even brown. 

 

As expected, the smell was strong and Minho had to catch a grip on himself before approaching. The corpse had been meticulously cleaned and the King noticed a few marks, yet they were way too obvious to be representative of a potential higher authority that would have commanded his assassination. There were countless small cut scars and something that was extremely common among bandits, assassins and other miscreants : symbols inked under the skin. However, although they showed an appartenance to a gang of rascals, there was only one kingdom that used this same method to mark their spies.

 

 

“Baemyeong ?” Minho asked the physician, who shook his head.

 

“No, your Highness, Lady Taeyeon did not lie.” The old man replied. “I examined the body in minute detail and I can affirm you the following things. There is no trace of ink inside any of his ears’ cartilage, so Baemyeong has nothing to do with this scheme. I did not find any scar shaped as a small hook, which means Pugye is in the clear as well.”

 

“This leaves us with Maguk and Dongjeo…” The General commented.

 

“I was coming to them, Sir. I examined his teeth and they are all clean, not a single one has been encrusted with a jewel.”

 

“A jewel in a teeth ?” The King raised his eyebrows. “It is the first time I hear about such a thing.”

 

“It is the trademark of Maguk, your Highness. The second kingdom is innocent too. As for Dongjeo, I did not find a single brand on the entire corpse.”

 

“A brand ?”

 

“Yes, your Highness, Dongjeo did not change their ancestral way to mark their spies and still brands them. It is nothing but a little burn somewhere on a body, generally well hidden but I know where to look and there is nothing like this.”

 

“This sounds barbaric… But what does it mean ? If this spy does not show any mark, how can we know where he comes from, who sent him to assassinate me ?”

 

“Unfortunately, I am unable to prove any appartenance. This means he might not be a spy for someone as high as a kingdom’s ruler, or perhaps he did it on his own initiative which I highly doubt.”

 

 

Minho nodded but disappointment was clearly noticeable on his features, along with a strange fear. He wasn’t stupid, if he had been told about any kingdom’s mark on this cunt’s body, he would have immediately taken things in hand by travelling over there to have a talk… but with a pretty nice army having his back. However, he was completely lost in this trap he had just fallen in : the spy couldn’t have tried to kill him only on a personal purpose, it had all been way too premeditated. 

 

The choice of poison to kill a man was often attributed to women, for it was a subtle way despite a still lethal nature. The more he thought about it, the more the King understood the real conspirator had tried to put the blame on someone else. The black kiss’ poison could be found only in Baemyeong, a kingdom ruled by a woman… yet, Minho didn’t think Lady Taeyeon had been personally chosen as the one who would be accused and potentially convicted. It had certainly been pure chance.

 

The schemer had been smart enough to organise the assassination with details that would make Baemyeong’s rulers become first suspects. However, the Lady had been smarter by reacting fast to prove her innocence, and the King knew he could trust her and her kingdom : he now had a recognised proof to do so, and it felt relieving. But this relief was short-lived, as everything remained a mystery.

 

With a last glance at the corpse, Minho commanded to bring an unused bath tub and to fill it with salt. He had studied the different ways to preserve a dead body, certainly the most strange thing to learn as a future king, but it was eventually useful so he didn’t complain. He was more surprised that no one has thought about it before, and let the spy decompose in a closed room. Yet they might still need to inspect the dead man again, it was pure eventuality.

 

 

“Hyung, where did he shoot from ?” The King asked as he headed outside the dungeons with his friend.

 

“I saw him from the outer wall, he was literally crouching on top of it.” The soldier replied, walking by his side. “I still don’t know how we missed him, we were certainly too focused on the crowd in the yard.”

 

“Don’t blame yourself, what’s done is done. And you ran after him, right ?”

 

“Yes, and it was like… how to say it, he was running in the town as if he knew every single street by heart. I don’t want to get carried away but perhaps it’s someone from Jinju, and that could explain the absence of mark. Why would your own spies plot against you ?”

 

“Why wouldn’t they ? This said, it can also be a spy who lived there under cover for a moment before executing his plan. But no one told me about a newcomer when I visited my people… they would have told me.”

 

“For sure, you would have known it if someone had installed themselves in your town.”

 

“We can’t know more for now, I will think harder about how we can confound the culprit… For now, let’s live like we always do, alright ?”

 

“I can do that. I will go back to practice and I guess I should test our soldiers with their archery skills as well… how many hunters do you plan to need ?”

 

“A dozen, not more. And what about Taemin ?”

 

“He’s progressing a lot, his reflexes are quite good and he’s strong-willed. When I can’t train him because I’m busy, I ask him to practice his sequences and some soldiers report to me about it. He’s good. He will be a very skilled soldier, Minho.”

 

 

The King smiled and nodded before he kindly pressed his friend’s shoulder and let him go back to his duties. Even though he wasn’t that close to his husband’s companion, he had seen determination in his eyes since the very first day, and it was something he liked. His candidness was so paradoxal with his wish to become a soldier that it was quite amusing, but he had also progressed about it, considerably. What made Minho even happier about this young boy was the way Jinki had taken him under his wing.

 

The General could have treated him like every other soldier he had to train, and actually that was what he had done at the beginning to avoid any form of favouritism. However, Lee Taemin had something no one else had, and his mentor had noticed it. All of his recruits are skilled, of course, after all they were trained by the most qualified soldier in all the kingdom, if not in all realms combined. But that young boy… he was something else, there was something in his movements and displacements that was very unique.

 

Minho was curious about him, and he thought he might propose him to duel someday. Or at least, to take part in one of his trainings. He was so lost in his thoughts that he noticed he had reached the east wing of his palace without even realising how fast he had walked. He was about to open his door when he remembered that the Prince must have gone back to his own quarters by now… The King decided he had nothing to do in his bedroom and headed to his husband’s, gently knocking and opening the door when he heard the other man ask who it was.

 

As he entered the room, Minho smiled when his eyes met Kibum’s, the latter relishing his bath and eating black grape at the same time. After he carefully closed the door, the youngest approached the bath tub and grabbed a stool to bring it behind the naked silhouette. Without wasting time, he removed his coat and sat on the furniture, rolling his shirt’s sleeves up to prevent them from getting wet.

 

 

“What are you doing, my King ?” The Prince asked even though he didn’t make a single move to stop his husband.

 

“Returning a favour, my Prince.” The other man replied as he put his manly hands on the thin shoulders. “May I ?”

 

“Sure…”

 

 

Kibum smiled and used his free hand to catch his long hair and clear his back, before he slightly leaned on to give more access to the King’s desire. He closed his eyes when he felt the latter plunge his hands in the still warm water, only to pour some on his naked skin. Soon, he felt his shoulders being gently squeezed and he couldn’t help but laugh a bit, for it tickled at first. Minho smiled at the beautiful sound and his wish to do better invaded him, just like every time.

 

With care, he remembered the way he had been told _and_ showed about how to use his thumbs for a good massage, and put theory into practice. Slowly, he pushed against his husband’s muscles and drew circles on them without loosening the pressure. He once again had no idea about the quality of what he was doing, but he perfectly knew what would give him a hint… and it didn’t last long. Kibum started purring and bent his knees to lean on more and rest his head on them.

 

The King looked at his profile and felt his heart miss a beat because of the beauty he had under his eyes. The Prince’s features always succeeded in surprising him, as if he grew more beautiful day by day when he actually remained the same man. Was it how it felt to fall in love ? If so, Minho found himself praying he would never stop falling.

 

 

“Where did you find such magic hands…?” The Prince eventually asked, his voice low and a smile on his pretty lips. 

 

“I think I learned from the best.” Minho answered, slightly laughing as he kept his _magic_ hands busy on his husband’s back. “Am I doing well ?”

 

“Of course you are. But I can sense I’m far from being the tensed one in this room.”

 

 

Opening his eyes, Kibum stared at the King and slowly straightened up, grabbing a bunch of grapes and holding it above his face to carefully pull one hanging small fruit with his lips. He then moved in his bath to kneel, facing the other man and approaching him enough to touch his mouth with the grape. In no time, Minho had opened his own lips and caught the little juicy sphere, stealing his husband a kiss at the same time. With a smile, the Prince withdrew and sat on his heels, water surrounding him until his chest.

 

 

“Tell me what’s troubling you, my King.” He said, eating a grape by himself. “You were going to meet the General, did it not come as intended ?”

 

“I’m afraid not.” The other man sighed. “We went to the dungeons, to listen to the physician’s report about the spy who tried to kill me. I should have done it way sooner.”

 

“Well, it’s better late than never, at least now it’s done. And if I guess right, this man is a complete stranger.”

 

“He is, not a single mark on his body nor any hint on his clothes and weapons. I will have to find another way to know who commanded this attack but I have no clue. According to Jinki, he must have studied the town because he knew how to leave him behind. But my people would have told me if there had been someone new in town lately…”

 

“Well, maybe it’s not a detail they think about when they see you once in a while, they rather ask _you_ about things. Maybe you should investigate for real next time you visit them ?”

 

“Do you think so ? It could a good idea… but Jinki is quite busy these days, he won’t be able to follow.”

 

“My King, can you remind me where you were when I came back from Maguk ? Hm ? Last I noticed, the General was with _me_ at that moment and it didn’t prevent you to dive into danger.”

 

 

Saying this, Kibum pretended to raise his hand and hit Minho, who laughed and made a move to defend himself. That was true, he hadn’t bothered waiting for his friend and protector’s return to sneak out… he could do it a second time.

 

 

“It might sound foolish but… you’re safer among your people than here, if this spy wasn’t working alone.” The Prince commented as he turned over to grab his towel and stood up, draping himself without any prudishness in front of his husband. “Because no one recognises you over there, I still can’t believe it but you really go unnoticed once you’re wearing common clothes and have your face dirty.”

 

“You’re right, even a spy wouldn’t expect to see me outside the palace, dressed like a man from the people.” The King answered, standing up as well to offer his hand to the other man and help him leaving the tub. “I will follow your advice, as I often do. I should do it quickly, today would be good.”

 

“May I come with you ? I… I have to meet Jonghyun to tell him something really important and I think… I think it would be useful for you to hear it as well.”

 

“It sounds serious, is it ?”

 

“I would say _quite_ serious. I will just dry myself a bit and see you at the stables ? Can you have clothes prepared for me ?”

 

“I can, take your time.”

 

 

With these words, Minho returned the smile his husband was offering him and he leaned on just a bit to kiss him. It was becoming a pleasant thing to do here and then, when no one was looking, just a short kiss that said enough. And at that moment, he relished the taste of grape on Kibum’s lips, while his still had the remaining taste of the pears he had eaten earlier that morning. It was a sweet combination of flavours they struggled to leave behind as they separated, to better reunite later. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jonghyun was walking between the classroom’s table, glancing at each student’s paper but refraining from leaning too much on… so the kid he was holding on his hip wouldn’t fall nor feel sick. It had been a first time in his young teacher life, a five years old girl coming to school accompanied by her two years old brother because her mother was too sick at home to take care about him. What was even more surprising was that it wasn’t the mother who had sent her youngest child to him, but her eldest who had quite imposed it.

 

Both to her mom and her teacher. At first, the blonde man had stood gaping, not sure if he could take care of such a young child while teaching. But the puppy eyes he had received from the lovely Naeun had had too much power on his poor soul. What he hadn’t expected however had been for this young boy to be extremely clingy _and_ to feel so comfortable with a stranger like him. Women, men, now very young children ? Sometimes he hated to be charming.

 

 

“Taeho, you are not supposed to copy what Sua writes.” He suddenly scolded, yet still as gentle as usual. “Come on, you can do it on your own because you are…?”

 

“I am smart ?” The boy answered, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Exactly. So if I see you head turned towards Sua again, I will hit it with the baby. Understood ?”

 

“Yes !”

 

 

The scolded student couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of being hit with a baby, but he obeyed and worked on his own, what warmed Jonghyun’s heart. All children were doing great progress and could almost read without any difficulty compared to their first lessons together. Despite their young age, they were eager to learn and so hard working that the teacher often had to tell them to slow down and allow themselves to rest, taking them outside. 

 

He was thinking more and more about trying to dispense some lessons on the meadow, because he had noticed day by day how some kids were being distracted by the beautiful weather. And if he had the pleasure to welcome Naeun’s little brother again, maybe the baby would play by himself and not trap him all day long by asking for his arms. That was an idea to think about.

 

But at the moment, time was running and it was already the end of that day’s class. Jonghyun congratulated all students for their hard work and allowed them to pack their things, warmly watching them do so while chatting with each other. He then opened the classroom’s door and gave them his usual instructions to make sure they would return safely, even asking the eldest children to take the youngest home. And curiously, they really love having this kind of responsibilities and the teacher was always smiling as he watched them taking the little ones by their hand and leading them.

 

When almost every child had left the school, he noticed the two men standing near the meadow and recognised them easily. He smiled at them and made a hand gesture to allow them to approach, as he put the baby down to let him leave with his sister. However, what he hadn’t planned was for the boy to start whining and grab his pants tightly, refusing to let go and raising his little arms to ask to be carried again. Jonghyun felt his cheeks heating since he was quite observed by the King and the Prince at that moment, but also by Naeun who wasn’t smiling anymore as she knew about her brother’s tantrums.

 

 

“Hey, little boy.” The teacher ended up crouching. “School is over for today, and you’re already quite early here. You have to go back to mommy now, alright ? And you can come back tomorrow with your sister. What about i— alright, alright, I’m holding you, don’t cry, don’t cry.”

 

 

Minho and Kibum couldn’t help but laugh a bit as the baby started whining even louder at the teacher’s words, and the latter stood up by taking him in his arms… what made the boy stop immediately. But the young girl standing next to all those tall men was growing worried.

 

 

“Teacher, what do I do ?” She asked with her little voice, shyer than usual.

 

“I will take you home, alright ?” Jonghyun gently said. “Can you just wait a bit ? I think these gentlemen want to tell me something.”

 

“Can I do my homework in the classroom then ?”

 

“Of course ! That’s a brilliant idea. And I will check them before we leave, does it sound good ?”

 

“Yes !”

 

 

With these words, Naeun joyfully entered the classroom again and ran to her appointed desk, taking all her things out of her hessian bag. After he checked on her to make sure she was starting to work — which he didn’t doubt a single second — Jonghyun eventually turned towards the two men who were eyeing him, then the baby, then him again.

 

 

“Well, this is part of the job I guess ?” He said, laughing as he made the boy jump a bit on his hip. “I’m the father of a bunch of kids from all ages now.”

 

“If you ever need vacation, you can just come whining like him at my office.” The King joked.

 

“I will remember this ! It is a pleasure to have you here again. I am just afraid I won’t be able to talk with you for long, Naeun is pretty fast when it comes to homework and I wouldn’t want her mother to grow worried because her children are not coming home.”

 

“It’s fine, we’ll be fast too.” Kibum answered. “I just have something to tell you and it’s really important so… can we sit for a moment ?”

 

“Sure, should we go inside or is it too private for a little girl’s ears ?”

 

“Way too private, I’m sorry.”

 

 

The teacher frowned, for he hadn’t had the opportunity to see his friend so serious often, or at least not when it was about something concerning him. Nodding, he proposed them to move the bench in front of the door so they could sit on it and he could still keep en eye of his student. The husbands agreed and once they were seating, it became quite difficult for the Prince to say what he had to say. It was like his first worry about this issue were coming back strongly, as if an evil little voice was whispering him that if he talked, Jonghyun would leave.

 

He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and to remember both Jinki and Taemin’s words when he had let them know about the blonde man’s secret lineage. He had to say it, it would be unfair to still hide it and… now that he was here with the concerned one waiting for him, he couldn’t renounce. What he hadn’t expected was for Minho’s hand to suddenly cover his, as the latter whispered that he was trembling, and asked if he was alright. Kibum didn’t know how he didn’t jerk the hand away because they weren’t supposed to show their closeness to anyone…

 

But it reassured him.

 

And so, he replied that he was fine and talked. He told everything he had learnt in Maguk, from Queen Hyoyeon’s own mouth. He gave details about the curse, the way to pass it on from mother to child, and the _scar_ that every survivor got. He tried his best to ignore Jonghyun’s face growing paler by seconds passing, and the shocked expression in Minho’s eyes, as he explained what it meant for his friend. He didn't omit anything, he told all the possibilities he had, all potential choices that were only his. 

 

When he was done, it felt like he had taken a weigh off his shoulders but somehow, the lump in his throat was still there. He was fearing the reaction, and even the King’s hand holding his wasn’t enough to calm his racing heart now. Seconds felt like hours, as both royals let Jonghyun digest the news, until the baby on his hip felt the tensed atmosphere and started whining. The teacher cleared his throat and made him jump a bit to calm him, snapping out of it.

 

 

“You’re telling me…” He started. “I’m a relative of Maguk’s royal family ?”

 

“A distant relative, yes, because your common ancestor lived two centuries ago.” The Prince nodded, his voice low and his tone gentle. “You already knew about your disease and how you survived, right ? But I don’t think you knew about the actual disease…”

 

“My mother has brown hair, she doesn’t have that scar you talked about.”

 

“My apologies but…” Minho spoke in. “Would you mind telling me if your mother slept with a headscarf ?”

 

“She… She did, but it was because she took really good care of her hair and… wait a minute. Could it be…?”

 

“I think she was dying it during the night, Jonghyun, with a special powder from Maguk.” Kibum confirmed. “It’s impossible for her to be brown haired if she passed this disease on you. Or if she really is, she might not be…”

 

“She might not be my mom… But no, she is. We’re too physically alike to not be mother and son, or from the same family at least.”

 

“This is… quite an important issue.” The King commented after a moment of silence from the three men. “I guess you need time to digest it, and to think about what you will do with these informations. Of course, the palace’s doors are open as soon as you want to let us know of your decision. Whatever you choose, you will have my support.”

 

“And mine, too.” The other man nodded despite the pinch in his chest when he said it.

 

 

Jonghyun bowed his head as a way to thank them, and he cleared his throat. At that same moment, a tiny voice called for him and he excused himself as he walked to Naeun, verifying her work. When he came back, she was holding his free hand with her little bad hanging on her shoulder, ready to go home.

 

 

“I will think carefully about everything.” The teacher said to the royals, who stood up. “And I will let you know about what I decide but… it is quite troubling at the moment.”

 

“We understand.” Minho said despite his own shock. “Please take as much time as you need. Now take these little sweethearts home.”

 

 

Saying this, the King winked at the little girl who smiled and hid behind her teacher, making Kibum roll his eyes. What had he done to hang out with only charming men ? He must be doomed. This little scene made Jonghyun smile and he bid goodbye to his two visitors, wishing them to return safely as well before he left with the two children. As they watched them from behind, Kibum had a smile on his face since he found adorable the way it looks like a family, while Minho grew a bit pale at this same thought. 

 

 

“Well, now we should question your people about the spy.” The Prince eventually said, turning towards his husband. “We have two good hours before dinner will be served at the palace.”

 

“Yes… but I would like you to go back home.” The other man replied. “It would look a bit suspicious if I start asking questions about a newcomer, with someone by my side. Moreover, I think it would be for the best if there is one of us at the palace, in case we are demanded.”

 

“Are you sure ? You know I don’t like the idea of leaving you alone in the streets…”

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine as always. But if you want to protect me, please go home and ask Jinki to join me.”

 

“Alright but… do you have a weapon ? Also, I don’t want return alone.”

 

“Then let me escort you. And I have my dagger but I hope it won’t be useful.”

 

 

Kibum nodded but the way he was offered a smile reassured him enough to smile in his turn. Both men hit the road again through the town, discussing the places were a man under cover would most likely stay to remain discreet. The Prince advised his husband to question storekeepers, for they were certainly the best placed to observe people, along with elderly persons. 

 

As they reached the outer wall and lounged it until the hidden ladder, Minho promised the other man he would do as fast as possible and that he was heading to the inn first, so Jinki should be sent around here. Kibum asked him to be careful until the soldier would be near him, and to use his dagger if needed.

 

 

“Stab the thigh to destabilise, hit the balls to immobilise.” He said, making the King laugh. “It’s serious, it works !”

 

“You will have to tell me when you had to use that method.” The other answered before he put a black strand behind his husband’s ear. “Now go, and take care of the palace for me.”

 

“Please, you’ll be back in two hours.”

 

“Who knows what can happen in two hours ! I’ve been shot in one second.”

 

“Get out of my sight.”

 

 

The Prince pursed his lips together and pushed Minho away, the latter never stopping to laugh as he endured his so compassionate husband’s hits against his back. When it stopped, however, he caught Kibum’s wrists and pushed his annoyance to its paroxysm by stealing him a kiss… before he ran away like a beggar. The raven haired man refrained from yelling and grabbed a branch on the floor to throw it at the running man. Yet, once he was alone, he smiled.

 

For sure he had fallen for that moron.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your Grace, the Queen Mother requires your presence in her private room immediately.”

 

 

Kibum looked up from the book he was reading in the Royal Library, to look at his mother-in-law’s notorious first female companion, Joohyun. She was a cold beauty, as he liked to call her, because as beautiful as she was, it was so difficult to make her smile. However, he knew that attitude very well for he had been like her in the past, thus he was aware that she was way much warmer than she looked. 

 

 

“Of course, my dear.” He answered, closing his book and putting it on the coffee table as he stood up. “Please lead the way.”

 

 

Bowing her head, the young woman left the Library and walked through the corridors, never making sure that she was being followed. She _knew_ she was. The Prince thought for a second that if she had royal blood, she would make a powerful princess filled with a seductive self confidence. He had had the opportunity to see her in operation with the other female companions and maids, and she was a born leader as well.

 

He preferred not to mess with her, and it was much funnier to mess with the General anyway. He followed her without saying a word, until they reached a really quiet space, filled with a relaxed atmosphere. That didn’t look too good. Joohyun softly knocked at a door and opened it before she moved to the side, letting Kibum enter. 

 

The Prince was welcomed in a really beautiful room, small but bright, for it overlooked the gardens and the open windows were letting the cool breeze blow on the thin white curtains. It was indeed a private room with only a couch and an armchair, separated by a coffee table on which was resting a tea set ; against the walls, there was an unique bookcase and a few ancient scrolls hanging in a very symmetrical way. And there, sitting in the armchair with a fuming cup of tea in her hands, was the Queen Mother.

 

Gorgeous as always, as if age didn’t alternate her perfect skin and complexion, nor the brightness of her long hair tied in an usual complex style. That day, she was wearing a rather simple attire, composed of a long white dress with elegant shoulders’ straps, that draped her body beautifully. To cover a bit her naked arms, she chose a see-through shawl, which golden color showed her royalty. She had the presence of a goddess, and Kibum would never not be amazed by her.

 

 

“Good afternoon, your Majesty.” He said as he bowed his head, his mother-in-law returning the gesture.

 

“Good afternoon, your Grace.” She replied before gesturing her hand towards the couch. “Please have seat. Would you like some tea ?”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

 

Jihwan smiled and poured the hot liquid herself in an empty cup, offering it with both hands to the Prince, who accepted it just as politely. They both sipped once before holding their cup on their thighs, staring at each other.

 

 

“It has been a long time since we last shared a moment together.” The woman said, her voice soft and welcoming. “I had the pleasant surprise to find a coffer in my quarters this morning, with splendid clothes. Naturally, I figured out it was a gift from his Grace.”

 

“Indeed, I thought it would please you to have something brand new to add to your wardrobe.” Kibum smiled. “I hope the colours are fine ? I confess I chose everything myself, I refuse Queen Hyoyeon’s help.”

 

“Oh, did you ? This shade of blue is actually my favourite, so I am really pleased. Thank you very much for all of this.”

 

“The pleasure was all mine, your Majesty. I look forwards to see you wear one of these pieces.”

 

 

The Queen smiled as she sipped a bit more of her tea. She was feeling uneasy, deep inside, but she was doing her best to hide it. It had taken her a few days to realise that, if she couldn’t reason her own son, perhaps she would be luckier with her son-in-law. With time, she had noticed how stubborn he could be as well, however, it wasn’t the same stubbornness than Minho… dialogue seemed more approachable. 

 

But what she wanted to talk about was already hard with her son, and it was hurting her to have to bring it up with someone so concerned. And since their reconciliation after her birthday’s reception, she felt like she was betraying him. She was afraid that this kind man would think she had pretended to appreciate him, for she knew about his tendencies to lose all confidence in himself. She had said it harshly to the King a few days before, mentioning the Prince’s trust issues, and she regretted it.

 

If she had one flaw, it was this one. She tended to let extremely hard words out when she felt she was loosing control, words that she didn’t always think. As for these ones, she felt extremely guilty to have supposed that her son-in-law trust issues weren’t worth their attention. But how could she approach such a topic without putting his self confidence at risk ? Even more now that he seemed as fond of her as she was of him ?

 

 

“Tell me, your Grace.” She eventually spoke. “How do you feel within us now that it has been a few months since you installed yourself in the palace ?”

 

“Oh, I feel really… satisfied.” Kibum replied with a smile. “It was difficult during the first weeks, to be honest with her Majesty, but everyone remained so warm and welcoming towards me despite my attitudes… it felt pleasant.”

 

“No one could blame you back then, after all, you left a home to live in a whole new world. The circumstances were certainly not the most suitable to you either, am I right ?”

 

“You are. I was feeling awkward, but now I am really appeased. The King showed himself patient with me and I am thankful, because Jinju feels like home now.”

 

“Oh, does it ?”

 

“Yes, your Majesty. If I may be completely honest… I never really felt at home in Mongje. I was always trying to find my place, but never succeeded. It is a cold place, and the only warmth was my sister.”

 

“I see… You do not have to talk about this if it makes you uneasy.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

Jihwan looked at the Prince, and she was about to speak again when she realised she wasn’t doing things the right way. Neither her son nor her son-in-law deserved to be manipulated like this, she had suffer a painful failure when she had last talked with the King, and she must learn from this mistake. She wasn’t the monster of ice she had once been labelled as.

 

 

“Your Grace, I must confess something as well.” She said, sighing and putting her cup on the coffee table before clearing her throat. “I did not make you come only to have tea together.”

 

“You are intriguing me, your Majesty.” Kibum answered, frowning as he imitated her. “What is it ?”

 

“Has my son, perhaps, told you about a conversation we both had recently ? A stormy conversation.”

 

“No, he has not. I noticed your absence these past few days but I have been told that you were not feeling well so I did not insist.”

 

“I see… Well, then it is my duty to tell you about it. And I apologise in advance because it will not be pleasant to hear.”

 

“I am all ears, your Majesty.”

 

 

The Queen’s eyes had lost all their confidence and power, what made the Prince worry even more about what he was about to learn. Minho and him had been so honest with each other for the past few weeks, he couldn’t look on the upcoming confession with a favourable eye if his husband had hidden it from him. It seemed so serious, to the extent his mother-in-law looked extremely weakened. 

 

And when she started speaking, he could feel colours leave his face bit by bit. Not once did she sound harsh or agressive. Her voice remained soft, low and her tone motherly. However, the words she was saying harmed like hell. 

 

Kibum listened carefully until the end, and he was beyond surprised to see Jihwan’s eyes water. She wasn't the kind to show weak emotions, and the only time she had seen her cry had been when they had thought Minho would die in their arms. And at that moment, her face showed the same pain, for she was worrying herself sick about her son _and_ the kingdom’s well-being. She was trapped between the two, unable to choose one, and the Prince felt how it was tearing her apart although she tried her best to not show it.

 

She was a strong woman, and from all his twenty years of age, he understood she didn’t mean to harm him with her words. She was more wishing to have him understanding her point or at least acknowledging it, for she had failed with her own son. The lump in his throat was preventing Kibum from talking, because he was becoming conscious about his biggest fear regarding his marriage, becoming real by days passing. Even though his husband had promised him to never repudiate him, it seemed unavoidable.

 

 

“I know it is really difficult to hear.” Jihwan said when she couldn’t wait for an answer any longer. “But I have to think about Jinju, and I wish my son could see my point. He is doing wonderfully well as a sovereign and I am beyond proud of him. But… we cannot leave our kingdom with an heir on an heiress.”

 

“I understand.” The Prince eventually said, what surprised the Queen to the point she widened her eyes, and a tear escaped. “Your Majesty, I have thought about this from the day I arrived. It was… it was a fear of mine, because of the feeling to be used and thrown away. I hope you acknowledge my feelings on this matter.”

 

“I do, I really do. And when my son accused me of pretending to appreciate you, I answer that I do not. I tried. I tried to despise you because it would have been easier to send you back, I confess it. But how could I ? I saw your true nature and I cannot hate you, for you are an incredible human being, and I would have loved to call you my son, and see you reign by the King’s side.”

 

“But it is not possible.”

 

“It is, but it would mean to face disgrace, for my son would have to create an illegitimate heir. I proposed it to him, this is how desperate I am. It has been done in the past and it was forgiven, forgotten. But he rejected the simple thought of it.”

 

“Your Majesty, would you really accept an illegitimate grandchild ? And what would the mother become ? It would only be hurtful for everyone.”

 

“I am conscious of this, your Grace, even though it would be the only way to maintain my son and your marriage.”

 

“Why do you seem so saddened by the idea of annul our marriage…?”

 

“Because… Because my son likes you, dear. He confessed to me and… I certainly had the wrong reaction because I was not in my right mind and to be honest, it still… it still bothers me but he is my son. I saw him cancel a man’s execution because he refused to go against someone’s love, and I would not be a good mother if I did not do the same.”

 

 

Kibum listened quietly but soon, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his heart beating faster. Although the situation was beyond negative for him, although he understood why he had to step out… knowing that his King had confessed his love for him to his mother, and not to him first… it made him happy. And thus, it hurt even more to have no choice but agree with the Queen. 

 

 

“Do you like him in return, your Grace ?” The woman eventually asked, and none of them knew for sure is she wanted a positive or a negative answer. “Please, I need your honesty.”

 

“I… Your Majesty, I…” The Prince stuttered before he lowered his head to give it a second thought, and he looked up. “I do.”

 

“Then try to reason him, I implore you. If you love him and if he loves you, please talk about this with him… perhaps he will listen to you when he does not listen to his mother anymore.”

 

 

Kibum pursed his lips together, as the plea was so hard to hear. He didn’t want to leave Minho, not now that he was the only man he had in mind, from the moment he opened his eyes on the morning to the moment he closed them when night had fallen. Not when they had grown so conniving, teasing each other and laughing together after weeks of coldness from himself. This coldness that had slowly be warmed by the King’s kindness… he didn’t want to feel cold anymore.

 

But did he have a choice ?

 

 

“I-I will…” He said, lowering his head.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Days had passed, and the Prince had never found the bravery to confront his husband. He had suffered the imploring stare of his mother-in-law every single day for a whole week, and he was growing anxious. He knew this conversation with Minho was needed, but he felt so happy with him, every single second spent in his company was making feel more alive than he had never felt. When he was having his non-reciprocal relationship with Jonghyun, he had always suffered from the lack of real happiness.

 

And he was realising it only know, for he was finally feeling it. It was new, it felt so good, so warm, and the simple thought of letting it go was hurting him just as much as a sharp blade stabbing his heart. He had always thought he had deeply loved his teacher, but he had been wrong all this time. It had only been about obsession, driven by lust and trust issues. He didn’t blame him for what had happened, he rather blamed himself for forcing him into such a thing, being aware of how irritating he must have been.

 

But with Minho… it was different. Everything felt stronger, the stares they exchanged, the words they told each other, the touches here and there… everything. He longed for his husband’s simple presence after a few hours without him, he missed his kindness and his smile, but also his annoying habit to provoke him only to be nagged and the way he would sulk like a child to the slightest disagreement. He missed everything of him, and Jinki had warned him about it. With his King, it was love he was feeling. He was so in love that it was painful to have to look at him in the eyes and tell him they would have to separate sooner or later, and that it must be done early to hurt less. 

 

He had wanted to seek advices from Jonghyun, even Taemin or Jinki. But he hadn’t been able to, not when he had seen them so radiant. His blonde friend was living the best life he could never have imagined, doing what he liked the most and having a lover that wasn’t clingy to him. His best friend, this young boy who was becoming a strong man… he was realising his dream and who couldn’t feel proud of him when he was praised by all his seniors ? And the General, who had slowly but surely opened to him, shown the so warm and attentive man he hid inside.

 

No, he refused to ruin their newly found happiness because he couldn’t have his own. He was done being selfish. And this was how he found himself knocking at the dining room where he knew the King was, alone with a few things to arrange before a reception with a few couples of nobles. He didn’t wait to be allowed to enter, for the simple wait could make him renounce.

 

As he entered, he was welcomed by this so warm smile that had so much power on him. He felt his legs fail him but held steady, walking to Minho who immediately pulled him with an arm on his waist.

 

 

“Missing me, my Prince ?” He asked, stealing his husband a kiss. 

 

“Deeply, as always, my King.” Kibum sincerely replied despite the horrible feeling of his heart sinking. “I long for you as soon as you leave my side.”

 

“I will join you soon, I’m almost done here. It’s late already, but you are still dressed ?”

 

“Yes, because I didn’t want to meet you wearing night clothes, not when what I have to tell you is important.”

 

“You seem afraid… is everything alright ? Did someone hurt you ? Just tell me a name and I will get rid of that rascal immediately.”

 

“No, Minho. I’m not hurt _yet_.”

 

 

The King raised his eyebrows when he heard his name being called, realising how serious the situation must be. With his hand, he gestured the Prince to take a seat, and sat himself next to him. 

 

 

“Pray tell, you’re worrying me.” Minho requested, trying his best not to put too much pressure on his already tensed husband. “I’m listening, you can tell me everything.”

 

“You have to promise me you won’t be angry, because it would… it would be horrible, so please, don’t get angry.” The other man said, only worrying the younger more.

 

“I can’t promise that, Kibum. Just spit it out, you’re really starting to scare me right now.”

 

“It’s… it’s about us, about what we officially are.”

 

“You mean… husbands ?”

 

“Y-Yes. I have to be honest with you, I had a conversation with your mother a few days ago and… and she told she had the same with you while I was away.”

 

 

Hearing these words, the King’s jaw tensed and he closed his hands into fists. His eyes immediately darkened and Kibum swallowed with difficulty. He had to keep talking.

 

 

“Is it true ? Did you refuse any kind of talk about your future ?” He asked. “Then we have to talk about it, you and I, before it hurts us even more.”

 

“My future is settled.” Minho firmly said. “It is not only mine but _ours_ , me as the King and you as the Prince. There is nothing more to discuss.”

 

“Minho, wait !”

 

 

As the youngest of the two men was starting to stand up, his wrist was grabbed by his husband and he jerked it. He kept showing his back to the Prince, for he knew he would snap at him if he looked at him while hearing such words again, from his mouth. But Kibum had no intention of letting him escape the room, although he sat still.

 

 

“You are a wonderful King.” The raven haired man said, his voice soft and sincere. “Everyone in the palace appreciates working under your command, only some old bags still resist but what do you want ? It takes all sorts to make a world. Your people ? They love you, they know you’re a good sovereign and they never complained until now. You saw them yourself, they’re living happily and even the poorest don’t blame you, they keep smiling and helping each other.”

 

“What’s the point of this ?” Minho said, his teeth gritting and not turning over. “I don’t see where you’re going.”

 

“I mean you are doing well, Minho. You are doing beyond well for your kingdom, and the only thing you’re doing wrong is not thinking about your future.”

 

“Don’t say anything more, I warn you.”

 

“I can’t. Your mother is right, it’s not about you and me but about Jinju, which needs to prosper. Please, you have to listen to me and we will find a solution together, I don’t want to leave you eith—”

 

“Then stop talking !”

 

 

Kibum jumped with surprise on his seat when his husband abruptly turned over, his features torn with anger and his fists falling noisily on the table. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and for the first time ever, the Prince felt the need to stand far away from the King.

 

 

“If you want to stay by my side, why are you annoying me with such nonsense ?” Minho said, his voice growing louder word after word. “Is it a joke to you ? What we are living, do you think it’s a game ?”

 

“When did I even say that ?” The other man frowned. “Alright, I see what your mother meant. Do not twist words, Minho, you are hurting yourself on your own responsibility.”

 

“Then explain yourself ! Why do you side with her when she wants to separate us ?!”

 

“Because you have to secure your kingdom ! Please, we are adults now, we can’t only think about ourselves.”

 

“Can’t we ? Funny, coming from someone who cheated on me almost on the day of our wedding !”

 

“You… you didn’t say that…”

 

 

Kibum slowly stood up, but even the tears in his eyes couldn’t stop Minho’s anger. He was facing a wall, the kind that was way too hard to break without breaking oneself against it. 

 

 

“Take it back…” He said, his voice trembling as he stared at the King. “You can’t go against me with that, not after everything we shared…”

 

“You’re about to ruin everything we shared.” Minho sharply said, not even looking at him anymore and boiling on the spot. “I can’t believe she came to you and took advantage of you to... to turn you against me…”

 

“She didn’t, Minho, by the Gods just listen to me !” Kibum walked to him and took his hands in his, only to be rejected. “I know it hurts ! I know how hard it sounds to have to be separated, I _know_ !”

 

“You don’t seem to know, since you’re maintaining we _should_ separate !”

 

“Sometimes the most necessary things hurt but they’re not less necessary, we both know it !”

 

“And what do you want from me ?! To send you back to your shitty home when no one appreciates you for what you’re worth ?! To marry some woman and despise her because the only person I want is and will always be you ?! How dare you asking me such a thing !”

 

“Because you are a King ! You have to think about your kingdom before me, before yourself !”

 

“I don’t want to hear anything else.”

 

“Stop being such a spoiled child and open your eyes !”

 

“You just opened them ! I thought you might, I don’t know, _love_ me ? Turns out I was so wrong about you !”

 

 

This was the final straw for Kibum, who shut his mouth and let hot tears roll down his cheeks. It had never hurt like it was hurting at the moment. Suddenly he didn’t have anymore strength to fight back.

 

 

“I left everything behind for you.” He just said, his voice low and trembling, broken with sobs. “Oh, at first it wasn’t intentional, I was forced to. But I ended up falling for you, for everything about you. And you…”

 

“Kibum…” The King said, frowning as he started realising he might have gone too far, but his husband made a step backwards.

 

“If you can’t understand that I’m doing all of this _because_ I love you… then we are already lost, Minho. I never wanted to leave you. Never. But now… maybe I want.”

 

“Listen, Kibum—”

 

“No… just… keep quiet and… stay away from me…”

 

 

Without waiting for an answer, the Prince rejected the hand that tried to catch his, and ran away from the room, not holding his sobs back. The door knocked open and he disappeared until his running steps couldn’t be heard anymore.

 

The King remained alone, and he held himself on a chair’s backrest. He was still dumbfounded about what had just happened, and he felt a wide open hole in his chest. He was lost in his thoughts, his eyes watering as well, when he heard steps entering and he looked up, hoping to see his husband… but it was not him. Jinki was looking at him from afar, not approaching him at all. 

 

His stare was strongly disapproving.

 

 

“How much did you hear ?” He asked, not confident at all.

 

“Enough.” The soldier replied. “And this time… you really fucked up.”

 

 

Minho couldn’t have time to answer that his friend had already left, running after the Prince. And it was at that moment the majestic King of the First Kingdom realised he was, this time, completely alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... and sorry for making you suffer again. ;; Please leave a comment, even if it's to insult the mean author I am!


	22. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long so I found a new way to "separate" parts. As usual, a line separates big parts, but inside each big part, small parts are separated by ***. Like acts and scenes in a play. Hope it won't trouble you! Have a good reading~

**Chapter 22 : Silence**

 

 

 

Days had passed with the sun not being bright enough to bring the light back in the Prince’s eyes. Nights had passed with only the pale moon keeping the King’s company during his insomnias. A whole month had flown by, ruled by silence, until the new moon had announced the beginning of the long-awaited hunting season. And that morning, right before the sun rose, the weather was the perfect illustration of the husbands’ situation.

 

Cold, with a quite thick fog making everything hard to see through.

 

It was too early to hear birds chirping to welcome a new day, but the gardens’ grass and miscellaneous vegetation were covered in dew. The fragrance was refreshing, and the slight sensation of humidity wasn’t as unpleasant as Kibum would have thought when he had been woken up an hour before. He hadn’t been resting well at night for the past few weeks, until his best friend had proposed him to sleep next to him just like the good old times.

 

Curiously, a simple presence by his side had helped him to feel better, warmer, and his nights had become a bit more restful. That morning, he had been pulled out of his sleep by a gentle hand shaking his shoulder, these manly yet soft fingers being Jinki’s. He had whispered that it was time, careful not to wake a still asleep Taemin up, rolled into a ball at the other edge of the bed. The Prince had first frowned, not understanding why the General was coming himself to his quarters… until he had noticed the latter was wearing his archer’s attire.

 

The first day of hunt had come and with it, Kibum’s first day of leadership for the dozen of hunters who would accompany him almost every early morning for a few weeks. It should have been his husband’s task to lead this event, however it had been decided that it would be him, for his archery skills had impressed more than just one person. Moreover, soldiers had grown respectful of their Prince as an archer, since the day he had come in person in the yard to demonstrate and teach them.

 

Everything had been settled quite naturally, Minho stepping down and regretfully hiding his tremendous pride towards the man he had married. Since their fight, they had avoided any form of direct communication between each other, or more accurately, Kibum had. The King was standing at his quarters’ window, wearing only his royal dressing gown as he observed the whole scene happening under his eyes.

 

Twelve soldiers were standing straight in their hunters’ outfit, forming a line and patiently waiting for their leader. It didn’t last long and Minho’s eyes followed two silhouettes coming from inside, which he knew way too well. The first man to join the recruits and give them his salute before commanding them to show their respect to the Prince, was his childhood friend. Jinki, as was his habit, was sticking out his chest and exploiting his intense stare to make himself be obeyed to without a flinch. 

 

Just as usual, his hair was tied in a strict military bun, but he had traded his General’s attire with clothes that were lighter than his heavy coat of mail, and coloured in a way they would go unnoticeable in the woods. Different shades of grey and brown were already making him quite invisible through the fog, and the King knew he would certainly disappear between trees and bushes. On his back, the soldier had tied his quiver and bow, but he still had two daggers hung to his baldric. A sword would have been too cumbersome, but he had to have blades with him.

 

When he commanded his recruits to stand to attention, Minho found himself leaning on a bit more to watch the second man entering the yard. And his breath was taken away as his eyes widened at the sight of the Prince, walking with elegance and looking like the Elfes of the old legends. His attire was the same as Jinki, but their silhouettes were quite different and it fit closely to Kibum’s body, so deliciously that the King swallowed with difficulty.

 

His husband’s sleeveless tunic was long to mid-thigh, the fabric covering his shoulders and upper chest dark grey while the rest was a trunk-like brown. To distinguish these two colours, the emblem of the kingdom had been sewed at the exact center of the separating line, the well-known nacreous pearl shaped like a rain drop, circled with golden leaves hanging on a thin line. The whole item of clothing was taken in at the waist, with a thin belt accessorising the ensemble and emphasising the young man’s silhouette.

 

Under the tunic, he was wearing a shirt of the same shade of grey, with long sleeves and made with a fabric that would keep him warm enough in the morning woods. The end of each sleeve had a golden finish that was distinguishing him from his men, showing his higher status and leadership. To end, he was wearing dark pants and soldiers-like shoes with an extra detail that made Minho frown a bit. He had seen so many of  this kind of shoes before, but he was sure that the short heels Kibum had on his had been added recently by their cobbler.

 

The sovereign couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his husband always adding a bit of himself to everything, even to his traditional clothes. However, it always suited him with a magnificent way that could only be _his_ way, no one could wear heels on hunting shoes as naturally as him. He loved it. As he was done inspecting the Prince’s attire, he looked up to see his face, and the feline features he found so attractive hit him once again. They were even more emphasised by the way Kibum had tied his long hair in a high ponytail, the end of his eyebrows being slightly drawn out.

 

He was gorgeous, so gorgeous that Minho didn’t hear a single one of the raven haired man’s instructions before he watched him getting into the saddle and caressing his black mare’s neck. He was immediately imitated by the General and a few of the hunters, most of them remaining walkers. The King observed his husband adjust his long bow on his back, the bow he had already seen before and that he knew was really precious to its owner. 

 

He would have loved to call him to wish him good luck for his first hunt, and for sure he would have been heard for his quarters weren’t that high compared to the yard. But he refrained himself, remembering they weren’t in good terms at the moment and that it was all his fault. Countless times, he had tried to talk with him but Kibum had taken the best precautions ever, by asking Jinki to remain by his side at any time. Minho couldn’t do anything against it, and even his childhood best friend seemed to have chosen a side.

 

So he let him go, leave the palace and lead the hunters, only watching him from afar. When the huge doors closed on this silhouette he wanted to hold so dearly against him again, it was like a cold draught slapped him. He stepped backwards, getting away from the window and sitting back on his bed, alone.

 

 

***

 

 

The woods were pleasantly calm at such an early hour, as Kibum quietly swept the place with his eyes. Sitting straight on his saddle, he had his forearm raised to prevent any of his soldiers to make a move while he was looking for some game. The fog had reduced and wasn’t a bother anymore, for the first rays of sunlight were piercing through it and giving the leaves and bushes a warm color. It had been a good hour since they had left, and the Prince had made them split into two squadrons.

 

It would have been way too obvious for animals if a dozen of silhouettes were moving at a same place, so it had been decided that they would cover more of the terrain. Kibum had designated Jinki as the leader of his own team, and they had left to hunt at the border of the forest, where the river was flowing and made a perfect place for game to come and drink. As for him, the young Prince had led the six soldiers left more inside, on the animals’ territory itself.

 

They had already caught a few rabbits and game birds, but now that the sun was going higher and higher in the sky, they hadn’t much time left. They had had to start their big-game hunting, and Kibum really could brag about his ability to track deers. As he allowed everyone to get their bow ready, he made his mare slowly walk forwards, his eyes never leaving the trail he had noticed.

 

 

“There is not only one.” He whispered. “We will not approach them too much, otherwise they will smell us and perhaps hear it when we draw our bows. Once we see them, I want two of you to aim at one of them, shoot their legs to prevent them from escaping so we do not waste our arrows.”

 

 

As one man, the hunters nodded and grabbed an arrow in their quiver, already placing it on their bow as they walked slowly. They blindly trusted their leader, and they knew they had done well when, just as expected, they could made out a stag, three does and a fawn grazing in a clearing. Kibum raised his hand to make them stop, and by some moves with his fingers, he noticed the steps to follow as himself untied his bow from his back. As quietly as possible, his soldiers positioned themselves in duos, waiting for a signal to draw.

 

The Prince could already feel a drop of sweat on his forehead as he was alone to aim at the stag. He would certainly have to follow it and shoot a second time while riding, which he was usually gifted for… To make sure he would weaken the beast enough, he drew his bow not with one but two arrows at once. The slow movement of pulling the string slightly creaked but thankfully not enough to catch the game’s attention. 

 

As he was imitated by the hunters, Kibum quickly glanced at each duo to make sure they were ready, and to give them the signal, he shot first. As soon as they heard the sound of his arrow piercing the air, the six men shot in their turn and their intense training bore fruit. The three does tried to run away when they felt the pain, but their legs were hurt and they could barely make a move. However, the Prince had missed the stag’s sinew and even though it had two arrows stuck in its back leg, he managed to escape.

 

 

“Catch them.” 

 

 

With these words, he abandoned his soldiers as he held his mare’s reins with one hand, the other one holding both his bow and a third arrow. In no time, he made his mount run through the clearing, then between the trees. The hurt animal was slow, but the hunter couldn’t risk to approach it and be hit by its antlers. Just like he had learned it, Kibum held the horse’s flanks tight with his legs to prevent himself from falling despite the trotting movement and his hands not holding anything anymore.

 

At the same time, he took a few precious seconds to draw his bow and to find his arms’ balance, deeply focusing on his target to the extent it was like he didn’t feel his own body moving anymore. With his two eyes open, he waited for the moment the stag would make the slightest move to turn and leave him behind… and he shot. The animal roared and its back leg failed to carry it any longer, making it fall heavily on the ground.

 

Seeing this, Kibum grabbed the reins again and pulled them to stop his mare not far from the stag, between some trees, before he let himself slide down. He only needed a few steps to reach the hurt, majestic animal that had three arrows stuck in one leg. Kneeling near it and not within the antlers’ reach, the Prince removed each projectile and cleaned them a bit before putting them back in his quiver. He then tied his bow on his back and took his dagger, but as he was about to put an end to the stag’s suffering, he heard a grunt and bushes moving, way too close.

 

Since he had participated in many hunts before, he knew exactly what kind of game was approaching, and he immediately stood up to approach the nearest tree and climb as high as possible. His arrows could do nothing to help him, for the animal’s skin was way too thick, it would only anger it. Once he was safe, sitting on a branch that could support his weight, he remembered his mare and glanced at it, raising his fingers to his mouth to whistle piercingly.

 

Thankfully, Mano had been broken in like all horses of the royal stables, to recognise a few orders only thanks to a particular whistle. As she heard the sharp noise, she reacted at once and galloped away, in the direction of the first men she would meet. If he was lucky, Kibum wouldn’t have to wait too much in a tree before he would get some help… and at the moment he thought about this, he looked down and saw a wild boar approaching the stag. The Prince held his breath and couldn’t help but grow a bit pale when he noticed not one but three young ones following their parent.

 

A sow. It was even worse. As soon as babies were involved, any female animal would become extremely agressive if feeling endangered. And this animal certainly was one of the most violent in these woods. Kibum couldn’t do anything but wait for it to leave by itself, taking its babies with it. They must have grown curious to approach so easily, but wild boars weren’t the fearful kind… they stayed there for a few minutes, going in circles, here and there.

 

But a move between the trees not far away made the trapped man look up, and he refrained from sighing with relief when he saw the General on his horse, surrounded by the reunited squadrons. A soldier was holding the black mare by the reins, but none of them was moving, following the command of their leader who had just noticed the animals at the foot of the tree. He was far from being stupid, even him couldn’t fight the mother. Instead, he looked at the trees around him and on the ground, crouching to pick some rocks up.

 

He then asked a soldier to empty his quiver and replace all arrows with the rocks, before he commanded them to stay where they were. With careful, quiet steps, he walked to a tree which trunk was large enough to hide his body, and he slowly climbed it, making sure to not make too much noise. It took him a few minutes, for he sometimes heard the sow stop moving or grunting, proof that it was observing the woods around it. When he eventually reached a thick branch and sat on it, he saw the Prince at the same height, on top of another tree, and put his forefinger on his lips to intimate silence.

 

Kibum nodded, unable to take his eyes off of Jinki who slowly untied his quiver to hold it between his thighs. He caught a first rock and made sure to have a good grip on it before looking down : the animals were still wandering around the immobilised stag, he needed to make them go away. The mother wouldn’t be scared if he threw his projectile near or _at_ it, only angry and agressive, able to charge at every tree around it if it could protect its babies. No, he had to be smarter.

 

Using all his strength despite the branches that were blocking a bit his movements, the General threw a stone away, in the direction opposite them. The noise it made when it fell in some bushes made the animal turn over and tense up, grunting. Immediately, Jinki took a second rock and threw it too, this time behind the sow, which turned again and stepped backwards, its babies hiding behind it. The Prince frowned at first but understood quickly : the goal was to make it sense a potential ambush.

 

The soldier threw all the stones he had until the animal gave in to panic and survival instinct, leaving fast with the baby boars following. With a huge sigh, Jinki lied against the trunk and looked at Kibum, who slightly laughed at the situation : both of them sitting on top of a tree, their hair quite tangled and their face gleaming with sweat. Once they were sure that the animal was away, the General whistled to make the squadron come to them before he made his way down the trunk. He then approached the other tree and waited for his Prince to be within his reach to catch him by the waist with his consent, putting him on the ground.

 

 

“I knew you were gone for big-game hunting, your Grace…” He laughed. “But that was not the kind of _big game_ I had imagined.”

 

“I was lucky enough to have you coming this way !” Kibum replied, dusting his outfit. “How come you were not at the border anymore ?”

 

“We were done on our side, unfortunately we could only catch some birds, a doe and its fawn. But I guess you did not face the same disappointment.”

 

“This is why I prefer to hunt inside the woods, they start coming out in herd. So, what do we have ?”

 

“We got the three does and the fawn, your Grace !” A soldier proudly said. “We did as told, we approached them and put an end to their suffering. We were loading them in the cart when your mare arrived, almost at the same time as the General.”

 

“Very well, we were lucky today. Let us just add this stag and I think we can go home for today.”

 

 

Not sooner said than done, all hunted animals were in the huge cart, pulled by two horses as the hunters made their way back to the palace. They kept alerted in case they would meet another wild boar, but refrained from shooting any other game they met, for they did not have a lot of space anymore. As they had left the woods and were now travelling through the land, the town already visible, Jinki made his stallion reach Kibum’s mare.

 

 

“You have done really well for a first hunt, your Grace.” He said. “It is rare to bring so much game on a first day.”

 

“Is it ?” The Prince smiled. “Perhaps luck will turn for the next days and we will catch nothing.”

 

“This is possible. But we are returning glorious today, the King will be proud.”

 

“Will he…”

 

 

The General felt the change in the other man’s tone and he turned his head to look at him. For the past month, he had remained by his side as a way to protect him, at his request, even though he still felt a bit bad for leaving his childhood’s friend’s side. But he had witnessed the fight between the husbands, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, Minho had gone way too far when Kibum had brought up an essential topic. Hurtful, yet essential. That was why he had agreed to stand for his personal bodyguard.

 

Even though they were still talking to each other formally, spending only convenient time together for royal matters… they both had grown fond of each other and could called themselves friends. Discreet friends. And the way Jinki was staying by his side lately had made the Prince so thankful that he didn’t mind talking about his feelings with him anymore. The General was, unsurprisingly, a really good listener.

 

 

“Of course he will, your Grace.” The latter said. “He never stopped being proud of you.”

 

“How could I know, we have not talked for weeks.” The raven haired man replied, muttering more than talking out loud as he knew he was the one avoiding his husband. “I believe it will please me to see pride in his eyes when we return.”

 

“Perhaps it is time to put an end to this, what do you think ? This quarrel had gone for so long, I would gladly protect you for another month but I would rather see my sovereigns reconcile.”

 

“Isn’t it better this way ? With no feelings, there will be no pain later.”

 

“But there are feelings, your Grace, and mutism does not cancel them. Will you assure me that you do not suffer from the actual situation, more than any other you had or will have to face ?”

 

“Perhaps…”

 

“I am the kind of man that ponders a lot, but never as long as you are pondering right now. My King is stubborn, for sure, but I know him for so many years I can affirm that he knows what mistake he made.”

 

“Why does he not come then ?”

 

“Your Grace, I am constantly next to you because _you_ do not want him to come.”

 

 

Kibum pursed his lips, his face turning a bit red as he realised he was trying to find a pathetic excuse. Of course his husband wasn’t approaching him since _himself_ had made sure he wouldn’t dare to. But Jinki was certainly right, it had been too long already…

 

 

“I will think about it.” He said, earning a smile from the General, who perfectly knew his Prince wouldn’t just _think_.

 

 

*** 

 

 

The sound of wood swords hitting each other could be heard from the sparring yard until the gardens, as the impacts were quite vigorous. Minho had been unable to go back to sleep after he had quietly sent his husband off to hunt, and he had felt the need to release his trouble through training. It had been an hour now, and he had been surprised to be quickly joined by someone he hadn’t expected. But the young apprentice had just been as surprised to find the sovereign and not his mentor.

 

The King had laughed and reminded Taemin about the beginning of the hunting mornings, after what he had proposed him to stay, since he was already there and wearing his soldier in training’s attire. At first, the younger man had refused, for he considered training with such an opponent wasn’t suitable — and out of a very uncomfortable feeling regarding the current situation between the husbands. However, his elder was someone extremely convincing…

 

That was how they had found themselves sparring with fake weapons, their coats long thrown away as their bodies were heating up because of effort. As expected, Minho was a really good fighter with a sword, but it wasn’t surprising since he had been trained by the General and his father before him. He was more of an attacker than a defender, yet he mastered quite a lot of defensive techniques to avoid the apprentice’s sharp blows. The only thing he could still be discountenanced by were the rolls and spins Taemin was doing to avoid him.

 

It had been a shock when he had first rolled on the floor to not be touched by Jinki’s blade, only a few days after his arrival in the kingdom… but never had his mentor made him renounce to this particular skill of his. Better than that, he had reviewed his own teaching to include these gymnastics to the boy’s training. What was disconcerting for his opponents could only be an advantage to him, and the General had acknowledged it. The King was having a hard time, for he hadn’t been trained to react to such defensive ways.

 

 

“Will you stop rolling !” He ended up protesting, what only made Taemin laugh as he raised his hands to signify a time out. “How come Jinki even allowed this !”

 

“He said he saw great potential in this ability of mine, your Highness.” The apprentice politely replied, still unable to hide his proud smile. “So he trained it, instead of burying it to make a common soldier of me.”

 

“I must agree on this, you are far from a common soldier. Give me a minute.”

 

 

With these words, Minho put his hands on his waist as he leaned on, catching his breath after such an intense fight where he had had to turn so much to prevent his opponent to hit him during a roll. He was feeling nauseous. Keeping his head high, he walked to the bucket of water on the low wall and filled his flask before completely emptying it in his mouth. Taemin imitated him, the etiquette long-forgotten as he kept staring at his sovereign’s face like he would do with one of his brothers in arms.

 

 

“Perhaps you would like to learn, your Highness ?” He proposed, making the other man cock an eyebrow.

 

“Learn ?” The King repeated after swallowing his last mouthful of fresh water. “What do you mean ?”

 

“To roll like me, of course !”

 

“I have never been that flexible, I am afraid. I would just… pop a vessel, damage a muscle, break a bone… all that stuff.”

 

“You are being quite dramatic there, your Highness. Have you ever rolled in the grass when you were a child ? You will not make me believe that you have not.”

 

“Well, it was quite different ! I was shorter, slimmer… it was easier for my body to roll. Nowadays, I doubt I could even roll once without hurting myself.”

 

“I see… The Prince would tell you what he always told me. _When in doubt, don’t._ I have never listened once to this advice and it did me good ! What about you give it a try ?”

 

“I guess a try cannot harm me…”

 

 

The smile that brightened Taemin’s face was enough for Minho to give in, he didn’t know why he wanted to make that boy happier than he already was. He felt like a responsible brother-in-law and the way his childhood friend was fond of him gave him even more reasons to care about this young person. He was two years younger than his husband and it was clearly noticeable on this excited expression he often wore : a tad amazed him ! Despite that, he showed himself quite mature when it was needed, and the King found that interesting.

 

At that moment, he found himself not regretting a single time when he rolled up his sleeves to crouch… and throw himself forwards with his palms on the ground, making his body clumsily roll. The first attempt to come back on his feet in one go was a fail, but if there was a quality he shared with the apprentice, it was determination. With tenacity, he practiced his rolls all around the sparring yard, sometimes doing two before standing up. Observing him, Taemin couldn’t help but laugh sometimes, the simple sight of the most powerful ruler in the realm doing such thing amusing him. Yet, he wouldn’t lie : his elder was growing eager to roll perfectly.

 

 

“What am I witnessing…”

 

 

The soft low voice interrupting this intriguing training caught both men off guard, and they jumped on their feet with their wooden sword in hand… only to find a blonde man they knew too well at the door of the yard. He had an amused smile on his face even though he was trying to hide it, but the way Minho laughed heartily was enough for him to give in and join the laughter, along with Taemin. 

 

 

“You’re back !” The latter said as he went to his friend, hugging him. “We were trying to wonder if you would ever come back to us.”

 

“By the Gods, you’re all sweaty and sticky, don’t ruin my coat !” Jonghyun laughed before he bowed to the King who had approached them. “Your Highness.”

 

“It is good to see you again, Sir Jonghyun.” Minho smiled, bowing his head. “Have you had a good journey ?”

 

“Without the shadow of a doubt, I grew anxious as we approached the kingdom but I was warmly welcomed. This explains why I am late returning to you.”

 

 

The three men took the teacher’s return as an opportunity to put an end to the sparring — and rolling — and they store their weapons while talking. After Jonghyun had been told about his lineage, a month before, he had taken a few days to think about how to welcome this new information. He would have found himself stuck with what to do, if it hadn’t been for the General to step in and advise him during his late visits at his place. For sure it had been concerning, one didn’t learn he had royal blood every day. 

 

He had taken the decision to travel to his kingdom of origin, for he wished to meet his long lost relative and discuss his situation with the Queen in person. His request had naturally been granted by Minho, who had proposed him a considerable escort that the blonde had had to refuse. He didn’t want to meet his cousin while being surrounded by guards, it was more a courtesy call than an official visit. 

 

He had left Jinju for the past two weeks, spending ten whole days in the second kingdom, and the King felt grateful that the first thing he did when returning was to come to the palace. However, the sovereign couldn’t help but feel anxious regarding the decision the teacher could have taken after being able to discuss and ponder his rights related to his status. He guessed they were about to have a whole conversation about it.

 

 

“Perhaps we should go to my office, so you could tell me about your visit to Queen Hyoyeon.” Minho proposed as he walked outside the sparring yard, followed by the two men.

 

“There is no need, your Highness.” Jonghyun replied with a smile. “I do not need any of the things my relative had to propose me.”

 

“What do you mean ?”

 

“I must admit that when I was first told about what I could claim, I felt as if I was becoming a powerful person, someone recognised. Oh, I have absolutely no control on Maguk’s throne and to be extremely honest, it does not interest me to lead a kingdom, so that is a piece of luck that I was born a man.”

 

“Nothing else would please you ? Lands, titles…”

 

“Not a single one, your Highness. I think I do not need more than I already have here, if you still allow me to stay and be a teacher. These children will need me for some more years, then they will be replaced by their siblings, their own children… I have a duty here and I do not want to leave it behind.”

 

“You are anticipating quite a long future in my kingdom, it brings me great delight. Not even the ambassador’s title ?”

 

“Not even this, I do not see myself having a role in politics, I prefer academics by far.”

 

“Then it is with pleasure that I welcome you back in town. Your presence is always appreciated here.”

 

“I thank you, your Highness. I hope you have been well during my absence, have things with the Prince evolved in any way…?”

 

 

The King sighed, hesitating to answer. The blonde man had shown himself receptive to both his sovereigns when he had been told about their quarrel, even though it wouldn’t have been a surprise to see him choose Kibum’s side, he hadn’t. He had remained true to himself, what didn’t concern him directly was none of his business, and he had only proposed both of them to find him if they needed advices, or just an ear to listen to them. However, with his departure, he had found himself unable to fulfil his sort of _mission_ and it was all natural for him to ask if there was any good thing happening.

 

Taemin cleared his throat when the ruler was about to reply with honesty, because the huge palace’s doors opened again at that same moment. Standing under the palace’s porch, the three men watched the hunters come back home, lead by the Prince and the General riding side by side. They were sitting straight, exuding magnificence despite their tangled hair — it could only be positive to return from hunt with their appearance a bit messed up.

 

As the two cavaliers stopped their mounts, the King approached the front yard and was immediately followed by the teacher and the apprentice, sharing a same curiosity. The hunting cart eventually entered in its turn, and they all stood gaping when they saw a stag’s antlers sticking out. As if they felt the need to, the dozen of soldiers gathered and stood to attention, one of them reporting to their sovereign about the hunt and everything they had caught. As he listened, Minho’s eyes looked for his husband and never left him, as Kibum was coming in their direction, still accompanied by Jinki. 

 

And for the first time in weeks, their eyes met, the Prince not rejecting it by looking away. It only lasted a second, though, before the latter smiled to the teacher and his companion and commanded the hunters to tend to the game they had brought. As soon as it was done, he took his blonde friend by the arm and led him to the gardens, asking him to talk to him about his journey. 

 

The King kept his distance, looking at the raven haired man from afar as he had always done for a month, but still it was like a small, warm candle had just been lit in his cold heart. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The same uncomfortable silence had led the day until evening has come. Minho had kept his mind busy by locking himself in his office and working until he couldn’t stand his own kingdom anymore. As the leader of the hunt, his husband had spent hours supervising the soldiers in charge of tending to the animals, and he hadn’t seen him once since his return on the morning. 

 

He had been saved from the boring tasks by a houseboy knocking at his door, informing him that dinner would be served soon. It was at that moment that the King had noticed the sun had set, if it wasn’t for the few warm colours it was still painting the sky with, at the horizon’s limit. With a sigh, the young man rubbed his eyes and temples before he stood up, leaving his office.

 

His steps were heavy in the corridor as he headed to the dining room, his mental exhaustion having a serious impact on his physical strength. He had been told quite a lot lately that he was disfigured with dark rings under his eyes, but they were all exaggerating because he was the sovereign, the one that should always look good and dynamic. True, his eyes were shadowed because of the lack of sleep, but it wasn’t to the extent he looked like he had been disinterred the day before.

 

When he arrived at his destination, he noticed his mother was already sitting, waiting for her son and son-in-law to join her as usual. Minho went to sit on his chair at the end of the table, and the deep worry in his mother’s eyes as she looked at him didn’t go unnoticed. The Queen felt terribly guilty about the husbands’ fight, for she felt like she had instigated it by trying to have the Prince on her side. For days, even weeks, her own son had given her the cold shoulder, just like he was himself given by the man he had married.

 

However, he had been moved by his mother’s distress and since she was, unlike Kibum, open to discussion… they had made up, or at least they weren’t in bad terms anymore. It was still a bit tensed, for the King was still bitter that he had been entirely on his own since the day Jihwan had planned things behind his back. 

 

 

“I heard the cook made sure to prepare meat for dinner.” The woman engaged her son in conversation. “I wonder if it will be from the big-game hunt or bird. What would please you, my son ?”

 

“I lack appetite tonight, Mother.” Minho replied, smiling to reassure his mother who was growing even worrier. “Game bird would be enough for me.”

 

“This and a good night’s sleep. You look terrible…”

 

“I have been told, yes. I tend to fight with insomnias lately, but it must be because the hunting season made me anxious.”

 

“Perhaps you would like me to brew you some herbal tea to help your sleep ? It worked well when you were a child, you asked for some even when you did not need it.”

 

“I will think about it, thank you Mother.”

 

 

The Queen tenderly smiled, taking her son’s hand in her and gently caressing it as she felt happy by such a short conversation. They were interrupted by the door opening and they both turned their head to see the Prince enter, followed by the General. However, the latter was quickly dismissed, a first time in weeks. Minho frowned as he watched his best friend leave the room but still remaining near the door : what did it mean ?

 

 

“Welcome, your Grace.” Jihwan said, willing to show herself sweet towards her son-in-law who had also been hurt because of her. “You are a bit pale, it is high time you eat something.”

 

“Yes, your Majesty.” Kibum only replied, remaining as closed as usual.

 

 

The King observed his husband, hoping for him to perhaps say something else since he had just broken his habit of bringing Jinki everywhere, even in the dining room. But the raven haired man did nothing, he only waited for the few employees to bring dinner. As soon as they were served, they started eating quietly, both men almost saying nothing except for the times they had to reply to the Queen’s questions, whether they were about the hunt or the paperwork.

 

It had become uncomfortably usual, how quiet and tensed it was around the table. Even the slight evolution for some day, being the Prince accepting to just _answer_ , didn’t seem enough for Minho to feel a bit better. Because his husband’s voice wasn’t the same as before, it was lower and monotonous, without any emotion in his words. And the King missed it, so bad. He needed to hear his soft tone again, even if it wasn’t for him, he just needed it to the extent he was ready to beg him to talk.

 

Since the soldier wasn’t there, he found himself gathering enough of his courage to say something, and the simple fact he was speaking during dinner made both his mother and Kibum look up from their plate.

 

 

“You led a good hunt today, your Grace.” He said, clearing his throat when he felt his own voice fail him. “The result is impressive.”

 

 

The Prince looked at his husband, for a longer time than ever since he had stopped looking at him, and it filled Minho with hope. But when he lowered his eyes and muttered a “thank you” almost imperceptible, it was like everything shattered. The Queen’s nascent smile immediately dropped when she noticed the small glint in her son’s eyes fade away as quickly. It was like Kibum suddenly felt uneasy, and he excused himself before leaving the table, his plate not completely empty.

 

Silence in the room grew even heavier, and despite the General’s reassuring stare towards his best friend, the latter clenched his teeth and leaned against the back of his chair. He didn’t understand what he had done wrong just now, why the other man had suddenly felt the need to leave, when the pink tint on his cheeks at the King’s words seemed positive. For sure he had made mistakes, said things he hadn’t meant… but this unexpected event was like the final straw.

 

Minho turned his head to avoid his mother’s stare, his jaw tensed and teeth gritted. It was like he was doing his best to keep the last piece of his determination… in vain.

 

 

“Just…” He whispered, his voice being stuck in his throat as he addressed his mother. “Send him back…”

 

“I beg your pardon…?” The Queen frowned.

 

“I failed, Mother… He’s not happy with me anymore, I’m only hurting him a bit more every day…”

 

“Son…”

 

“I will do whatever you want, I will marry whoever you want, just… just save his happiness, please, because I can’t do it myself…”

 

 

The way her son was looking so defeatist hit the woman in the depths of her heart, as if she was being stabbed with the sharpest blade ever. She slowly stood up to approach the King, raising her trembling hand to put it on the dark brown hair. And as soon as she stroked it, the young man broke down and gave in to all that negativity that had been invading his mind for weeks. 

 

As she heard her baby’s sobs, Jihwan immediately moved his chair and pulled him against her, holding his head against her chest as Minho buried his face in his mother’s coat. His strong body was shaken by his cries, and the woman softly comforted him by caressing his hair, allowing him to cry everything he had. It was the first time she had Minho in such a bad state in her arms since he had lost his father. For years, he hadn’t cried anymore, he had trained even more intensely to become a good king, with as much strength as a real soldier.

 

But he had forgotten to grow his heart tougher.

 

 

“He looked at you, son…” The Queen eventually whispered. “I don’t think he meant harm by leaving so hurriedly, perhaps he was just… surprised, by the sudden words he was addressed by you ? It’s been a month since you last talked, and it wasn’t a pleasant conversation…”

 

“I said horrible things…” The young man sobbed. “I hate how I hurt him with such stupid words…”

 

“I know, I know… But we all make mistakes, Minho, and every mistake can be repaired.”

 

 

The King sniffed and eventually his cries reduced, but he remained nestled against his mother and appreciated the hand stroking his hair. He couldn’t take it anymore.

 

 

*** 

 

 

He felt cold, so cold it was like winter was back. He couldn’t say for how many hours he had been in his bed, trying to sleep, tossing and turning. The dinner’s incident was still in his mind, and Minho was going crazy. As he sat on the mattress, holding his head in his hands, he sighed deeply and took a moment to gather his thoughts before looking up. He turned his head towards the empty space next to his, where there hadn’t been the print of his husband’s body for so long.

 

That night, more than any other before, he felt remorseful to the extent he suffered inside. It was like a constant pain in his chest, or was it a complete void that needed to be filled ? He didn’t know, but it hurt and he couldn’t support it, not anymore. Not when he had finally been looked at by Kibum. He hadn’t dreamed it, the Prince had looked at him on the morning, when he had returned, and also during dinner. Even if he had said nothing, even if he had left when his King had spoken to him… there had been something, something happened after weeks.

 

There were only a few hours left before his husband would have to wake up to lead his second day of hunt, he couldn’t wait more. When going to bed, he had seen Taemin enter his own bedroom and it had been way too late in the night for this decision to be temporary. Of course he had noticed how Kibum had made sure to have someone by his side even when sleeping… but now it was his chance.

 

He couldn’t miss it. And he needed it.

 

The King took a few minutes to gather his courage, wondering if he was taking the right decision. But he couldn’t ignore how their eyes had met, it couldn’t mean nothing. Once he made his mind, Minho got out of his bed and grabbed his robe to cover his naked body, tying the belt as he walked to his bedside. There, he lit the oil lamp and took it in his hand before leaving his quarters.

 

The corridors were empty, quiet and cold. The young man didn’t waste time nor the bravery he had managed to gather, and he made his way through the east wing until the princely quarters. Inhaling deeply, he grabbed the knob and slowly turned it, the door opening with a slight creaking sound. The King sticked his head inside and refrained himself from sighing with relief as he saw his husband in his bed, sleeping and alone. The latter was offering him his back, lying on his side with the sheet only covering his lower body. His breathing was almost imperceptible, proof that he was asleep.

 

With care, Minho entered fully and closed the door behind him, before he walked towards the bed. Once there, he quietly placed the lamp on the bedside table and put it out, the room enlightened only by the stars in the sky, through the open window. At that moment, hesitation prevented him from moving and he stood still next to the mattress, only staring at the silhouette he loved so much.

 

He was about to cancel everything, thinking he was doing something way too wrong… but his heart beat his reason and he eventually removed his robe and climbed on the mattress, slowly making its way under the sheet until he was completely lying on his side too. He approached Kibum and carefully moved his hair so he wouldn’t crush it, before he moved forwards until their bodies were pressed against each other. His last movement was his arm circling the other man’s waist and putting his hand on his stomach above his night shirt.

 

At that moment, he felt the Prince’s body tense up against his, and understood he had woken him up. He suddenly felt scared, his heart beating faster as he feared to be rejected, sent back to his own quarters, in his cold bed with only his worries to keep him company. He didn’t know why he did it, but he immediately pressed his forehead against Kibum’s nape, his grip growing a bit tighter as his hand trembled on his stomach. He had never felt so weak, so needy of just some warmth, some physical contact to feel better.

 

He didn’t need more, just to be accepted there.

 

But he had grown so pessimistic, all his bravery from earlier gone. His breathing was broken, as if it was trembling just like his body. He could hear his husband’s breathing as well, a bit louder since he was awake, however he wasn’t able to see his he had opened his eyes. He just waited for the moment he would be kicked away, only listening to silence… until he felt his arm withdrawing by itself, as if his body was doing what it thought was the best thing to do.

 

However, his heart missed a beat when his hand was covered by another one, long and thin fingers working between his until they were interlaced. Kibum’s body relaxed against his and seemed to move a bit backwards to fit more to Minho’s, like the two adjacent pieces of a puzzle finding each other. Unable to hold it back, the King sighed with a deep, honest relief against his husband’s nape, and he couldn’t prevent a tear from rolling down his cheek, followed by its sisters.

 

The Prince felt his skin being wet and he softly caressed the other man’s thumb with his, in a soothing way. This simple gesture was enough to comfort the loneliness Minho had felt for so many nights, and he embraced his husband tighter, burying his face against his warm skin. As he closed his eyes, he sensed a slight movement on the mattress but hadn’t time to look up when he felt Kibum’s hand making his go a bit higher than his stomach, placing it on his chest.

 

There, right under his palm, the King could feel a heartbeat slowly reducing its fast rhythm. And the way it calmed down with his only touch made him beyond proud, to the extent he let it lull him to sleep, his mind definitely lighter.

 

 

***

 

This night was full of invasive thoughts for something else’s mind than the sovereign’s. Far from the royal quarters, from the palace, right at the other end of the town, the General was staring at the ceiling of his lover’s bedroom. He was lying on his back, naked and with dry drops of sweat making him feel pleasantly dirty. By his side, Jonghyun was fast asleep on his stomach, his arms holding his pillow and his head turned towards the other man.

 

Jinki looked at him, slowly lifting himself on his elbow to have a better view of this young man with blonde hair that was driving him crazy. When the teacher had returned from Maguk earlier that day, it had felt good in the soldier’s chest, as if warmth was back after days of a growing coldness he strongly yet quietly disliked. He had had to wait for the night to fall to be able to leave the palace and meet Jonghyun at his place. And even if he didn’t regretted a single instant the way he had been immediately pulled inside, warm lips pressed against his and hands roaming his body…

 

He was missing something.

 

The beginning of the night had certainly been the best they had spent together since they had started this passionate game, both of them giving in to each other and relishing every single piece of them. He felt his skin being covered with shivers as he remembered the sight of the blonde’s body bouncing on his while receiving him, or that consuming feeling when he had tightened his thighs around Jonghyun’s hips while being the one receiving after giving.

 

He was never going to grow tired of this, he knew it. But it wasn’t enough anymore, he was finding himself more and more needy of something he couldn’t have, something the Prince had wanted before him, in vain. He had to prevent himself from ruining everything.

 

With an incredible gentleness, Jinki put a blonde strand behind the asleep teacher’s ear, before he leaned on to press his lips against his forehead. While doing his this, he felt an awful pinch in his chest, but did his best to ignore it. Getting out of bed as quietly as possible, he grabbed his clothes an put them on, his eyes falling on a bunch of papers on the small pedestal table not far from the bed. After a short hesitation, he approached and grabbed a charcoal that was almost completely used, starting to roughly write a few apologising words.

 

 

“Where are you going…?”

 

 

The soldier froze when he heard the low voice coming from the mattress, and he realised he had a tear making its way down his face when he straightened up. He hurriedly wiped it and looked at Jonghyun, who was holding himself on his elbow, his eyebrows furrowed above his sleepy eyes.

 

 

“It’s still night, Jinki…” He whispered. “The hunt won’t start before hours, why are you already up ?”

 

“I… I have to…” The General stuttered before biting his lip, looking away. “I have to leave.”

 

“What ? Why ? Am I snoring ?”

 

 

Jinki couldn’t help but slightly laugh, but it sounded more like a stuck sob than a real laughter. The teacher frowned even more and stood up, walking naked towards his lover and cupping his cheek.

 

 

“You’re troubled.” He stated. “What is happening ? You know you can tell me everything.”

 

“Not everything, I’m afraid.” The General replied, eventually meeting the other man’s eyes. “There are some things that are not good to tell.”

 

“Still, I can hear them. Why are you running away from me ?”

 

“Because… because I can’t stay with you anymore, Jonghyun.”

 

 

The blonde man raised his eyebrows before he laughed, hiding his mouth behind his hand.

 

 

“What are you saying there, silly.” He smiled. “Just come to bed and sleep, you—”

 

“Jonghyun, I’m serious.” Jinki interrupted him, maybe more sharply than he wanted as his lover froze. “I can’t do this anymore, it wouldn’t be fair to you.”

 

“What are you talking about, one hour ago you were loving what we were doing.”

 

“I was, and I still would if we were to do it again. I mean it. But… I have to take my distances for a moment, can you understand ?”

 

“For a moment ? Wait, if I did something wrong or if I hurt you, you better say it so it won’t happen again. I know I can be rough but—”

 

“By the Gods, it’s not about sex ! I’m having feelings for you, Jonghyun !”

 

 

The teacher widened his eyes as the soldier stepped backwards, rejecting his touch. He wasn’t looking at him anymore after his last words, and Jonghyun found himself sitting back on his bed… hiding his body with the sheet. This gesture didn’t go unnoticed by Jinki, who scoffed.

 

 

“See, that’s what I wanted to avoid.” He said. “If only I had left instead of writing you that stupid thing…”

 

“You were about to leave my house with only a letter to explain that you’re in love with me ?” The blonde said, and his tone had changed. “And what did you plan to do after that ?”

 

“Staying away, I told you. I know what life you decided to live, and I will never try to change you. I’ve been thinking about my feelings for a while now, and I think… I think it will be better for us to stop this. I’m starting to want more than what we’re doing and it’s not fair to you who _don’t_ want more.”

 

“What did I do, Jinki ? What did I do to make you have feelings, I don’t understand…”

 

“You did nothing, Jonghyun. It just happened, because you’re you.”

 

 

The General sighed when he received no answer, and he approached the bed to crouch before the other man. 

 

 

“Maybe it was just sex and some friendly time for you, and I won’t blame you for it.” He gently said, smiling to reassure Jonghyun despite the pain he was suddenly feeling. “It was for me too, at first. It’s not _just_ that anymore, and now I must step down and let you live the way you want.”

 

“Fine.”

 

 

The teacher replied this only word, his face closed. Jinki looked at him for a few seconds, hesitating before he straightened a bit up to have their faces close to each other. As if he needed it to give himself enough bravery, he pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s, who feverishly returned the kiss until the soldier broke it. They exchanged one last stare, then the General smiled and put the rebellious strand behind the blonde’s ear again.

 

And after doing that, he stood up and left, forcing himself not to look back.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After a week, the tension between the King and the Prince seemed to have reduced, at least publicly. They still weren’t talking to each other, not a single word, but something had evolved. Quick glances, discreet smiles or brushes of clothes when running into each other by the side of a corridor… words weren’t needed in moments like these. But what was hidden always was what mattered the most, and Minho had always found a space for him in Kibum’s bed once night had come.

 

For the past few days and once every employee had gone to sleep, the King had snuck out of his quarters to join his husband in his, sometimes finding him asleep, sometimes not. However, he had always been welcomed by his side, quietly, with a hand holding his or fingers running through his hair. Dark circles had disappeared from under their eyes, they looked fresh-face and it was noticeable to the extent the Queen herself was smiling when seeing them.

 

That morning, Minho had woken up alone in the Prince’s bed, for the latter had already left to hunt. The young man had spent a few minutes in his own bubble, lying on his stomach and burying his face in his husband’s pillow to immerse himself in the scent he had missed so much. If it hadn’t been for the aforesaid stomach to start grunting, he could have remained there for hours, perhaps he would have gone back to sleep until Kibum would have come to wake him up by himself. He would have love that.

 

But here he was, up and fully dressed, walking in the gardens after a copious breakfast and talking with the gardener. Heechul was having a hard time with tenacious weeds and needed to tend to plants with a product made in Baemyeong, but he needed his ruler’s approval before sending an envoy to the other kingdom. After he took a look at the flowers and fruit trees and came to the conclusion that these gardens indeed needed some help, Minho dismissed his employee and decided to take a walk by himself.

 

He didn’t really look at where he was walking, letting his feet lead him wherever they wanted. He found himself near the huge gazebo and smiled, remembering how many times he had seen the Prince peacefully read there, especially at times they weren’t close. It was like a place for him to escape reality, and the King slowly climbed the three wooden stairs to enter this small world. 

 

As he sat on the bench, he focused on what was around him. In the shade of the roof and the falling ivy, even the sun reverberating on the palace’s white stone wasn’t hurting his eyes. He could hear birds chirping, the cool breeze moving the trees’ branches and the distant voices of house girls hanging the laundry. As strange as it could be, it gave a soothing atmosphere and Minho understood why his husband liked it so much.

 

And to be honest, it was a really pretty place.

 

 

“Lost in your dreams ?”

 

 

The King was contemplating the ivy hanging here and there when he was distracted by a voice that sent him shiver by only hearing it. As he looked towards the stairs, he found Kibum standing on the last one, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the column. He was still wearing his archer’s attire, he must have been on his way to get changed when noticing his husband.

 

 

“Hello ?” The Prince repeated with a smile. “Is his Highness here ?”

 

“Y-Yes, yes, I’m here.” Minho replied, nodding vigorously as he stood up.

 

“No, don’t.”

 

 

Kibum approached and sat on the bench, watching the other man join him with his eyebrows furrowed. The latter was so surprised that he was out of words, unable to say a thing and just staring.

 

 

“The hunt was unsuccessful today.” The raven haired man said, trying to start a conversation. “A few birds, at the most.”

 

“That’s a shame…” Minho replied. “But it’s fine, the previous ones were quite good.”

 

“Yes, they were.”

 

 

It was awkward as hell, both men trying to do as if nothing had happened. But they couldn’t, it wasn’t fair to just ignore.

 

 

“Listen—”

 

“Kibum—”

 

 

The husbands looked at each other and laughed a bit, before the Prince gestured the King to talk first.

 

 

“I just wanted to apologise.” The sovereign said, lowering his eyes. “I should have knocked Jinki out and say it sooner but I guess I was too much of a coward.”

 

“You’re not, don’t say that.” The raven haired man said. “It was maybe too much to ask for some bodyguard to avoid you…”

 

“It looks like you, though. What I mean is that it’s all my fault, I lost my temper way too quickly and said horrible things. I… I never meant to hurt you to the point you would… fear me…?”

 

“I don’t fear you… maybe I did at the moment, because I didn’t know what could be your limits. I guess I shouldn’t have brought this topic up so abruptly so… we both were in the wrong, someway ?”

 

“I was more, there are things that should never be said. Will you ever forgive me…?”

 

“I suppose I already did, since I’m here…”

 

 

Minho smiled and softly took Kibum’s hand in his, caressing it for a moment before looking at him.

 

 

“Did you… Did you mean it ?” He asked, his cheeks turning pink. “When you implied that you loved me.”

 

“Do I look like someone who would lie about something like this ?” The Prince joked before he wore a serious face. “Minho, do you really think I could have not meant it…?”

 

“No, I just would like to… to hear it again ?”

 

 

Kibum raised his eyebrows and hid his mouth with his hand to laugh a bit, for he hadn’t expected such a request. His husband looked at him and kept smiling : he had missed his laughter so much, the way his eyes squinted and seemed to sparkle. 

 

 

“I can’t say it like this, Minho, it’s…” The Prince started to say. “It’s… strange ?”

 

“Come on, it’s just some words.” The King replied, his pout making the other laugh as he poked his side. “Come on.”

 

“No ! How old are you, five ? Minho, stop ! I swear I will shoot you like the pheasant I got earlier !”

 

 

But the brown haired man didn’t listen as he grabbed Kibum by the waist and tickled him, making him jump and try to escape, gently hitting him. In no time, the latter found himself sitting on his husband’s lap, holding him by the neck with tears in his eyes because of his laughter. Both men stared at each other, and they felt stupid. Stupid for having wasted a whole month with a quarrel that could have been solved with some words. 

 

 

“Then I will say them first.” Minho said, not letting time to the other man to protest. “I love you. And before you say anything, this isn’t some question. You’re doomed, you have to accept it.”

 

“You’re stupid.”

 

 

The Prince smiled and hit the King’s chest, once, then twice, before his smile went upside down and real tears filled his eyes. Minho raised his eyebrows and cupped his husband’s cheek.

 

 

“If you cry, I kiss you.” He warned, and looked at the salted drop escaping Kibum’s eye. “Fine.”

 

 

Following through with his _threat_ , the sovereign silenced his Prince’s cries by pressing their lips together, holding his cheeks and softly caressing them with his thumbs. Replying to his gentleness, Kibum held his husband dearly against him, returning his kiss despite the tears giving it a salted taste. It tasted more like reconciliation, and it felt like freedom. It was the best kiss they had even shared, by a long way. And they didn’t want it to stop.

 

 

A few meters away, a blonde man and a young boy were looking at them with a smile on their face. However, they decided to give them the privacy they deserved and stepped away, walking together. 

 

 

“I thought they would never make up.” Taemin said. “It’s not like I don’t like sleeping with hyung but he moves a lot and… he tried to cuddle too much.”

 

“So that was what troubled you.” Jonghyun replied. “Well, congratulations on sleeping alone again.”

 

“I was kidding. But the two of them were like ghosts, it was horrible… I’m glad this palace will become lively again. And you know, I train with the King often now ! He still has a hard time with rolls, though.”

 

“Speaking of teaching, I brought you another scroll.”

 

“Oh, how come it’s not Sir Jinki giving it to me ?”

 

“Well I was coming over so I guess I could—”

 

 

The blonde man interrupted himself and even stopped walking when he saw a familiar silhouette giving instruction to the last soldier in the front yard. The latter quickly bowed and took the brown stallion’s reins to lead him to the stables, leaving the General alone with a bucket of water at his foot, a flask and a piece of bandage in hands. The young apprentice frowned as he watched his mentor crouch and free his hands to plunge one in the fresh liquid. He rubbed it and inhaled deeply through his gritted teeth, before he dried it and opened the flask.

 

As he poured a bit of his content on his palm, he grunted and both men standing away from him understood it was alcohol. Jinki was tending to a superficial wound, certainly made during the hunt. After he disinfected it with a quite trivial way, he managed to wrap his hand with the bandage and store the little container between his belt and pants to prevent it to fall. Then, with his valid hand, he grabbed the bucket and held it on his hip like a maid would hold a laundry basket.

 

He was about to walk towards the palace when he noticed he was observed. And even though Taemin waved at him with a smile, the soldier barely looked at him. His face remained closed and he eventually lowered it, taking another way and leaving them behind. The apprentice frowned even more and looked at his friend, who had his lips pursed and looked extremely tensed. It didn’t take too long to the young man to understand.

 

 

“Hyung…” He said. “Did Sir Jinki break up with you ?”

 

“Break up ?” Jonghyun scoffed. “We weren’t a couple, Taemin. It was just sex.”

 

“Then why do you look so upset ? So… hurt ? And him too ?”

 

“This is none of your business, I’m sorry but I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Fine, fine…”

 

 

With these words, the teacher handed him the scroll he had told him about and without further ado, he left without turning back. Taemin stared at him, dumbfounded. Never had he seen his friend walk with such rage in his steps, in a rush to escape a place. And the look in his eyes… it might be a whole new one in Jonghyun’s eyes, but the young boy had seen it countless times in Kibum’s. Not sooner than during the whole past month.

 

 

“By the Gods…” He whispered to himself. “That’s some deep shit.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment ~


	23. Maturity

**Chapter 23 : Maturity**

 

 

 

A continuous whistling sound rose from the gardens, sometimes lower, sometimes louder, as if it kept leaving and coming back. It wasn't a disturbing noise, for its melody was quite sweet and conveying a joyful, enthusiastic feeling as it slowly started to awaken the sleeping Prince. It only needed the whistle to evolve to a song, unsurprisingly about the beauty of flowers, for the young man to eventually frown, his dream definitely far away from him.

 

The window was open and even though its curtain wasn’t completely drawn, it was enough for a bright ray of sunshine to enlighten the royal bed. It took several seconds for Kibum to adjust his comfort, his eyelids slowly raising until the dark pupils grew accustomed to the natural light. While his senses were gradually coming back to him, his ears didn’t hear the singing voice anymore, and the Prince found himself a bit chagrined. It had been a distant yet pleasant sound to wake up to, and he had recognised the soft timbre of the gardener’s voice.

 

He didn’t know Heechul could sing, however he was quite pleased to have been a secret witness of this hidden skill. It had been enough to put him in a good mood, even more knowing that the hunt had been cancelled that morning due to an incident in the forge. The blacksmith hadn’t been able to refurbish enough arrows for all hunters, thus he had been allowed a day more to finish his work. Kibum smiled as he buried his face in his pillow, relishing the first semblance of a lie in after almost ten mornings waking up before the sun.

 

And rest, heaven knows he had deserved it, not because of the hard work he was doing in the woods… but to not be weakened by the lack of sleep when his husband had drawn him so late at night in these delicious moments ignorant people would call sinful. The Prince shivered at the simple memory of the King’s warm skin against his as they had feverishly kissed for a so long time, before abandoning themselves to their lust. And the young man couldn’t deny it, his _apprentice_ was a quick learner, although they had remained to what he had taught him before without going further.

 

That was at that moment he realised his naked body felt cold, and he turned his head towards the other side of the bed, resting his face on the pillow and keeping his eyes closed. With only his hand, he blindly roamed the mattress to search for his husband’s warmth… but his palm only found the creased sheet, barely warm. Frowning, Kibum opened his eyes for good and discovered the bed empty, the print of Minho’s silhouette already disappearing. 

 

Incomprehension invaded the young man’s mind as he didn’t remember that his husband had something planned that morning, important enough to have him leaving their bed so early. Perhaps it wasn’t as early as he thought and the King had got bored while waiting for him to awaken ? Was that why he had decided to get up and busy himself somewhere else ? So many questions were assaulting the Prince as he held himself on his elbow before sitting up on the mattress.

 

Rubbing his eyes and stretching his nape, he was about to get up in his turn when the door’s knob moved. As the only reflex he could have at that moment, Kibum grabbed the sheet to cover himself up, holding the piece of fabric on his chest while only his bent leg was showing. His heartbeat fastened as he feared that an employee had come to clean or something, and would discover him naked in their sovereign’s bed… but the door opened thanks to a brawny back pushing it backwards, and when the intruder’s face was eventually visible, the Prince relaxed. He could have recognised this dark brown hair and sweet doe eyes among thousands. 

 

 

“You’re awake.” Minho smiled, his voice low and gentle as he made sure to close the door with his foot. “Such a shame, I would have loved to wake you up by myself…”

 

 

The raven haired man slightly laughed, his eyes quickly falling on the treasure in his husband’s hands. The latter was holding a quite large tray, where a teapot and its two cups were delicately arranged, accompanied by a small basket filled with freshly gathered fruits. With care, the younger man placed this light breakfast on the bedside table, allowing Kibum to notice he was only wearing plain white pants and his robe, closed on his certainly naked torso. He hadn’t even bothered tying his hair, as if he had only left the room to bring some food to sustain.

 

Taking his time, the King went to the window and opened a bit more the curtain. Sunlight enlightened the quarters and made Kibum’s milky skin almost shine, the latter protecting his eyes with his hand on his temple. When Minho approached the bed again, removing his robe and looking at him with his fleshy lips curved into the softest smile, the Prince found himself growing shy and embarrassed by the appearance he must be showing at that moment. Lowering his eyes and with his cheeks pink, he brought his hand to his hair, gesturing to discipline them a bit.

 

 

“No, let it be.” His husband said, making him look up and see the other man put a knee on the mattress to lean on him. “You’re beautiful.”

 

 

Without giving Kibum time to answer, Minho softly pressed his lips against his, holding himself on the mattress with only his hand and knee. With a discreet laughter, the Prince returned the morning kiss until they separated, and noticed he was still ridiculously holding the sheet on his body. 

 

 

“I thought you would be hungry, and I didn’t want you to leave my bed.” The King whispered as he moved to sit against the headboard, placing his pillow behind his back. “Come here.”

 

 

Remaining quiet, the other man moved on his knees and watched his husband prepare his pillow right next to him. As soon as it was all waiting for him, Kibum sat on his side with his legs bent and rested his shoulder against the cushion, looking at Minho. He had never been talkative right after waking up, but his calm attitude had nothing to do with a bad mood : he was just appreciating an instant of peace before a long day of responsibilities. 

 

The younger waited for him to make himself comfortable, half against the pillow, half against him, before he grabbed the tray and placed it on his own lap. He carefully poured warm tea in the cups and caught an orange, slowly peeling it with his long, graceful fingers. The Prince watched him do, pressing his cheek against the tanned shoulder and smiling when he was offered a clean wedge, its bright color and appetising smell making his mouth water.

 

 

“I remembered you don’t eat much on the morning.” Minho softy said, eating a quarter himself. “But I guess one or two fruits can’t harm, right ?”

 

“Citrus fruits are my favourite.” Kibum nodded, his voice hoarse but not less warm and gentle. “Don’t you want to eat more ?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

 

Saying this, the King lowered his head and pressed his lips on top of his husband’s head. The raven hair curiously still had this sweet scent like after every bath, despite the previous night’s sweat. For a few minutes, both men remained quiet, relishing the acidulous flavour of the fruits and sometimes feeding each other. At some moment, their cups were empty and the last orange peeled, the Prince humming with a smile when Minho leaned on him to put his mouth on the corner of his lips where a drop of juice was running.

 

The quick kiss was followed by a longer one, the elder letting the younger lead it by only tilting his head to the side to give him more access to his mouth. With one hand, the King blindly pushed the tray away on the mattress, while the other one found its place on his husband’s neck, softly caressing it as he grazed their lips against each other. Kibum had his palm against the firm chest, his fore finger drawing imaginary circles as he completely submitted, his tongue gradually becoming captive in a slow dance reminding him of the waltz of an olden day.

 

His body replying to a quiet invitation, the Prince’s leg moved by itself to cover the other man’s thighs and it was an invisible hand was pushing on his back to make him straighten up, enough to have his face at the same level than his husband. The kiss grew more feverish but neither of them wanted more at the moment, and they separated with a smile, their noses brushing before the raven haired head lowered until it rested on the muscular chest. To make him even more comfortable, Minho let himself slide against his pillow until he was half lying, his smooth fingers grazing his elder’s naked back.

 

At that time, they looked like the characters of a painting. Lying in bed, their silhouettes interlaced, skin enlightened by the white sheets covering Kibum’s lower body except for his leg, and the just as white pants the King was still wearing. It was the kind of scene the young Prince had always dreamed of, and the way his heartbeat was as fast as his mind was at peace proved it. To be held against such a strong body, with the incredible feeling to be loved and protected… he had never wished anything else, for he was of the romantic kind.

 

Quiet, discreet romantic kind. 

 

The hand on his hair was soothing, and for once he wasn’t rejecting any form of contact with it if it wasn’t to style them like his companion did — or to hold them in bed, when things were going rougher, but that wasn’t the matter at the moment. Somehow, this cozy, comfortable atmosphere made him want to settle some things that had hurt them both in the past. 

 

 

“Minho ?” He called, breaking the silence.

 

“Hm ?” The King replied, opening his eyes he had closed to relish their time together and lowering his head to look at him. “What is it ?”

 

“I’m not asking this to argue again but… do you think we can stay together for as long as we want to ?”

 

 

He had expected Minho to sigh deeply and tense up, like the other time, maybe push him away the same way he had rejected his hands that evening. But he only felt the arm around his waist tighten its grip and what he recognised as his husband’s temple being pressed against his hair.

 

 

“Do you want to ?” The browned hair man simply asked, his voice gentle despite the slight trembling. “To stay with me until we don’t have our place down here anymore ?”

 

“Do you ?” Kibum returned the question, only to be welcomed by a slight laughter, low and deliciously husky to his ear.

 

“Don’t avoid my question.”

 

“You avoided it first.”

 

 

The King smiled and kissed the dark bangs before staring at the ceiling. The answer to his husband’s question seemed so simple, yet he couldn’t help thinking about the consequences.

 

 

“Yes, I want to.” He eventually admitted. “Without a single doubt, I want to have you by my side until you get tired of me.”

 

“Tired of you ?” The Prince straightened and held himself on one palm to look at the other man in the eyes, frowning. “I’ve been tired of you since the day we met but see where I am right now.”

 

“Was that your subtle way to let me know you think like me ?”

 

“It took you a few months but you’re starting to understand my language, my King…”

 

“Better late than never.”

 

 

Kibum laughed before he put his head back on Minho’s torso, clearing his throat. He had heard the words he wanted to hear, and it left a pleasant sensation of warmth inside his chest. 

 

 

“Aren’t there solutions for us ?” He asked, making sure to keep caressing the skin under his fingers to soothe his husband while bringing such a difficult subject up. “Your mother already told me about some but they aren’t… satisfying…?”

 

“I still don’t know which one of her _solutions_ would be the worst to handle.” The King replied, his fingers playing with the black strands. “Annulling our marriage, or conceive an illegitimate child with a maid…”

 

“I wish we could be selfish… but what future awaits this maid you will choose to carry your child ?”

 

“I don’t even want any of my employees to be given such a task, out of consideration for them, and for you. What husband would I be if I was to impregnate someone who isn’t linked to me by the sacred bonds of matrimony ?”

 

“Those were some mighty ceremonial words.”

 

“But I’m serious, would you like to have me consummate _our_ wedding with someone else, several times, in order to conceive a son or a daughter ?”

 

“I think I don’t really have a word to say about this… it would hurt me a lot, I can’t deny it. But what I dislike with this idea is that the maid would just be a body, what would she become afterwards ? And who can tell if your child will be welcomed on the throne once you hand it down to him, or even her ? Illegitimates babies grow up to become undesired adults…”

 

 

Minho didn’t reply for a few seconds, pondering his husband’s words. He had married such a truthful person he sometimes felt dumbfounded, taken aback by his smart and considered thoughts. It had taken him time for the Prince to eventually open himself enough to become the adviser he seemed to have been born to be. And at that moment, everything he said was intelligent and showed a lot of his way to approach life at his young age. 

 

As selfish as he could often be — although he was considerably working on it lately — Kibum always kept a quiet eye on others, whether they were close to him or not. To have him calmly warning the King about the potential risks for a child that wasn’t born, wasn’t even conceived… 

 

 

“That wouldn’t be fair to him, or her.” Minho eventually approved. “Then, do you have an idea ?”

 

“Not a single one, it’s been many months since our wedding but… everything is still so new, I’m not used to this _heir_ thing.”

 

“Doesn’t power in Mongje work the same way ?”

 

“It does, but I’m… I _wasn’t_ the eldest, so I’ve never really cared about it. My sister was the heiress, I suppose I would have become the heir of Mongje anyway since she would have left to marry you. Only me would have remained to ensure the province’s prosperity.”

 

“But you never really thought about it, did you ?”

 

“Never, I was busy with something else at that time, I’ve never been fond of… you know, _power_. It’s not like I lived in my sister’s shadow but well… let’s say some parents don’t know how to hide their preference towards one of their children.”

 

“Did yours ? I’m sorry to hear that, I wish I could understand but I’m an only child so…”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“You know, I think we can only remain stuck if we try to fix this issue just by ourselves. We should consult someone who has enough knowledge in this field, enough experience.”

 

“Your mother ?”

 

“My mother.”

 

***

 

The Queen’s private room was still as bright and welcoming as the first time Kibum had been summoned there. However, the memory it had left in his mind was bitter and he couldn’t help being apprehensive of the upcoming discussion. When one of the female companions of his mother-in-law, who introduced herself as Kang Seulgi, led them inside an hour after they had taken that decision, she warned them that she would make sure to bring her mistress as fast as possible.

 

To make a good impression and show her resolute character, she took time to put a kettle above the flames in the fireplace. The husbands watched her preparing the tea table with cups and placing tea leaves inside the teapot’s strainer, her gestures always delicate and calculated. Minho leaned on the Prince to whisper that his mother was extremely strict when it came to the preparation of her tea, and the elder nodded, impressed. 

 

When the young woman bowed to them and left after pouring hot water in the teacup, both men remained quiet for a few seconds before looking at each other. They locked gazes and realised they were feeling the same thing, deep inside : dread. It was like they were playing the most dangerous game in this small room, and when Kibum inhaled deeply, the King’s hand moved from his own lap to his husband’s, softly interlacing their fingers. With his thumb, he caressed his skin in a soothing way and offered him an encouraging smile.

 

After he pressed a gentle kiss on the other man’s temple, Minho leaned on the tea table, softly grabbing the teapot and pouring the now brewed liquid in the three cups resting close by. It was fuming and the delicate fragrance tickled the Prince’s nostrils, enough to make him feel a bit more comfortable. As he was about to take his cup, the door opened and the husbands stood up as one man to welcome the King’s mother.

 

As was her habit, she was magnificent in her pale yellow dress, her shoulders covered with her see-through shawl she tended to wear every day to counter the breeze. Her hair was styled with pearls and flowers, matching the spring atmosphere and making her even younger than she already looked. She was ethereal, especially when she smiled because Kibum found his husband in her features : the way she smiled while showing her teeth and her eyes smiled with them, it was just like Minho.

 

 

“Good morning.” She said, her voice sweet as she took a seat in her armchair, accepting the cup her son immediately handed her. “You are early birds today.”

 

“His Grace quickly got into the habit of waking up early for the hunt.” The King replied, giving his cup to the Prince as well as taking his. “Even when today is a resting day.”

 

“I see, well, you both look fresh-faced. To what do I owe this early visit from you ?”

 

 

Minho and Kibum exchanged a glare, not sure how to approach the situation again nor how to call upon the Queen’s help. After all, she was the most willing to separate them, although she was doing it for the rightest purpose. Their silence eventually worried her, and the way she cocked her eyebrow was taken as a signal, the Prince choosing to go first.

 

 

“We came to solicit your advices, your Majesty.” He said, looking at his mother-in-law’s eyes. “The King and I happened to discuss _the_ situation once again, this time more calmly.”

 

“I must say that I am delighted to hear this.” The woman smiled. “I was afraid this subject would never be broached anymore since it went extremely wrong last time. What made you talk about it again, if I may ask ?”

 

“We just did.” Minho replied, not really sure they could specify they had slept together. “It is true, we pondered together about the potential solutions we have regarding the need for me to have an heir.”

 

“Nevertheless, we thought we should question you, your Majesty.” Kibum added. “We talked, indeed, but we… we are trying to figure how we could… how to say it…”

 

“How we could _not_ annul our marriage and ensure Jinju’s prosperity without having to be separated. Because we do not want to, and we are ready to do everything that is in our mutual power to never make our divorce happen.”

 

“This… was not what I expected to hear.” The Queen admitted, putting her cup on the table before looking straight at them. “Yet, I would be lying if I tell you that this conversation is worth nothing. Since both of you reconciled, life has come back in the palace, everyone can sense it. Also, my son, you are showing yourself responsible of your kingdom again, something I reproached you with before all this issue occurred between the three of us.”

 

“I am not sure what you mean, Mother.”

 

“What I mean, son, is that the past month made me realise the pain you _both_ suffered. You too, your Grace. Although I am still not enthusiastically welcoming the idea… perhaps I should at least listen to you. So, I am all ears.”

 

 

The husbands’ reaction was so similar, not to say identical, that it made the Queen smile. They both widened their eyes and looked at each other, then at the woman. They sat there, gaping, unable to know which one of them should talk first. But once the King started, it was like they were playing opposite each other. Whatever Minho said, Kibum would add a detail that was worth the woman’s attention, and they eventually came up with all solutions they had found to circumvent this heir issue.

 

Jihwan listened carefully, surprised by the maturity these two young men were handling the situation with. But what was more noticeable than the cleverness of their words was the way they looked at each other, always seeming to look for the other’s approval when they proposed something. This talk was the allegory of the way they had been reigning together since the Prince had started being more and more included in royal matters : they listened to each other and instead of criticising a poor idea, they were managing to upgrade it.

 

There was no doubt about their complementarity, although it was always starting from a disagreement. It seemed the whole month spent while ignoring and hurting each other had served as quite a revelation, and even the Queen couldn’t deny it when she had it before her own eyes. The husbands of Jinju needed each other. And an originally egoistical decision regarding their political marriage had turned into a reflexion about how to do something beneficial to the kingdom, while staying together.

 

Not the opposite. They were placing Jinju before themselves, trying to integrate their _couple_ to its prosperity. And this was enough for the woman to understand they weren’t teenagers anymore.

 

 

“You seem to have thought a lot about this issue, indeed.” She eventually stated once both men were done with their explanations. “My first question will perhaps be a bit tactless but I believe it is necessary for me to ask it, and for you to answer.”

 

“Tell us, Mother.” Minho encouraged her, slowly starting to find some hope in his mother’s words. “We will answer anything.”

 

“What are you to each other ?”

 

 

Kibum suddenly tensed up, frozen by the words he had just heard. There it was, the moment when his husband and him would have to put a word on their relationship… something they had refused to do in the past, when they had started discovering their mutuals feelings. Minho had been extremely demanding about this, for he was afraid that labelling themselves would kill the magic. 

 

 

“I am in love with my husband, Mother.” The King frankly said, what made the Prince slightly jump with surprise on the couch, while the Queen didn’t flinch. “You raised me, you saw me grow up. You know I lived some fleeting romances with maids and you were the one telling me it was temporary, it was not love.”

 

“Yes, I do remember that.” Jihwan nodded her head.

 

“This time, it is nothing like before, and I am saying it again. I am in love with Kibum and for anything in the world would I divorce him. We did things backwards, but I do not care. And I hope you will not reject your son for this, Mother.”

 

“What about you, your Grace ?”

 

 

Kibum opened his mouth when the sudden question was asked directly to him, and he felt his cheeks lose some colours. The woman was looking at him in a way she had never looked at him, as if she was daring him to lie to her. She seemed to know the truth would state a quite unusual, dangerous situation… but at that moment, that was all she wanted. The truth. Although she already knew the Prince’s feelings towards her son.

 

The latter started stuttering, feeling as if his throat was tightening and his words remained stuck in there. He was sure his forehead was gleaming with sweat, and his scalp was heating up… and everything increased when he felt a hand taking his. He was about to jerk it, considering it wasn’t something to do in front of the Queen, but the grip was firm and he understood Minho had known he would try to escape. He also saw Jihwan’s eyes going from the hands to his eyes, waiting even more for an answer.

 

 

“I…” He started, inhaling deeply while the King’s thumb was caressing the back of his hand, giving him the bravery he needed. “I love your son, your Majesty.”

 

“Really, do you ?” The woman asked again, even though she knew the answer for she had already asked him when they had talked, just the two of them, a month before in this same room.

 

“Y-Yes, I do. I know I once had an attitude that showed the opposite but it was a while ago and… I realised I’ve… never been in love, before I met my husband.”

 

 

Next to him, Minho couldn’t hide his smile and stared at the other man with his eyes sparkling. This detail didn’t go unnoticed by his mother, who slowly straightened up in her armchair and sipped a bit of her tea. She needed to save time to think carefully about all of this.

 

 

“Do you remember Sir Jonghyun’s judgement, my son ?” She eventually asked, surprising both men as they didn’t expect such a question.

 

“I do.” The King replied. “But how is it related to our issue ?”

 

“There is something you said that day, something extremely controversial and that caused trouble among the Royal Council’s members. Nevertheless, you considerably earned their respect with these words, because you imposed your way of ruling when they were seeing a young King Minseok in you.”

 

“What do you mean ?”

 

“That day, you said that even with as much power as he can have, _a king cannot go against love_. You saved a man’s life and gave Jinju a great teacher, with this belief, and now I am telling you that the way you want to rule without forgetting about love, is admirable. Dangerous, but admirable.”

 

“Thank you, Mother, but…”

 

“I guess we are still struggling to understand where this is going, your Majesty.” Kibum intervened, frowning.

 

“I have heard you.” The Queen said. “And even though I am not able to propose you a solution at the moment to allow your marriage to remain as it is, while ensuring an heir for Jinju… I will find one. It is unfortunate that I could not give birth to another child, and I understood, your Grace, that you do not have any relative ?”

 

“I do not, I only had my sister because both my parents are only children. Would have it been useful for me to have a cousin or something ?”

 

“Yes, I remember some really ancient laws and one can make a sovereign adopt someone from their spouse’s blood to make them an heir. The chosen person would not have any royal blood by birth, but symbolically, through marriage. It really is a rare situation but it occurred in the past, otherwise it would not be inscribed in our laws.”

 

“I see… But my sister and I were the last ones carrying my father’s name and blood.”

 

“Then I will have to search for another solution. For the time being, I suggest both of you keep fulfilling your responsibilities like you always do. There is only one kingdom left for you to visit, and I believe it would be a good idea to not waste time.”

 

“I will send an envoy to Pugye immediately.” Minho nodded before he stood up, bowing in front of him mother and imitated by his husband right away. “Thank you, Mother, I am beyond grateful and I hope you will find a way, we—”

 

“Do not thank me now, my son. Nothing is done, and I do not want you to raise your hopes too high. Please keep in mind that if there is no way for you to give an heir to Jinju, your marriage will _have_ _to be annulled._ ”

 

 

Both husbands looked up and nodded, before bowing again with all the gratefulness they couldn’t hold back. With the Queen Mother by their side, even if not fully convinced, they could allow themselves to hope. And hope was all they needed.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taemin was wearing a whole new uniform as he was in the palace’s temple, bowing fully and allowing himself a moment of peace to pray. A bit more than a week had passed since the first hunt and his witnessing of the General and the teacher’s obvious fight, but he couldn’t let anything trouble him that day. Because it was _his_ day, and the only person he had to think about was _him_ , no one else. That was how he had found himself in this quiet place where he could be alone and only caring about himself.

 

The sun had risen already, but the hunters hadn’t left, for they had to be in their greatest shape for what was coming. The young apprentice eventually straightened up, looking at the Gods’ statues standing before him. He would need all his strength and mind, because that day was the day of tests for all soldiers. Passing these tests would mean being named a soldier, and not a simple recruit anymore ; it would mean joining the King’s army for good, one of his biggest dreams if not _the_ biggest.

 

At first, he had told the few recruits from the squad he had become friends with, that he didn’t think he would try his luck. After all, they weren’t of the same kind, he was the General’s apprentice and a close friend of the Prince… he didn’t want to get some privileged treatment by being allowed to take a test for _real_ recruits. That was what he had thought until Kibum himself had come to find him and kick his ass.

 

Obviously, Jinki hadn’t understood his refusal and perhaps had he let it slip at an _random_ moment when the Prince had his ears close. Taemin smiled at the memory of his best friend finding him in the stables at that time, alone with the horses… and scolding him like he had never been scolded. He hadn’t expected Kibum to reproach him for not accepting to be tested, especially when he had made his elder _worried sick_ for months about his training.

 

In the end, it had been him who had convinced his young companion that after everything he had done, the long path he had managed to take… he couldn’t not take the opportunity to show his skills and be recognise for them. As he stood up, Taemin took a deep breath and left the temple with determined steps, rushing to the indoors yard where all his fellows were already waiting, either standing or sitting on the few benches. 

 

Jinki had been clear when he had announced the upcoming selection test : each recruit would present themselves _alone_ in the front yard, reorganised to become a whole assault course. The purpose was for each of them to show their stamina, agility and reflexes, by passing through a few fixed obstacles but also moving ones — everything had been meticulously prepared with impressive mechanisms. But once the race would be done, the tested recruit would then have to complete two more trials : answer a history question and show their skills in a field they chose to specialise, could it be duelling, archery or strategy.

 

While he joined his few friends, Taemin thought about what was awaiting them. None of the recruits seemed anxious, they all were mostly excited and couldn’t hide their pride to finally be tested. Naturally, some were a bit prouder than others, but the apprentice had learned to ignore them and focus on himself. Once on the ground, he would be alone. And he was thrilled. He was joyfully chatting with the other guys when the doors opened on the General, making everyone stand to attention. 

 

 

“At ease.” Jinki commanded before sweeping the orderly crowd with his eyes. “Recruits, the time of your selection test has come. You will be watched by me, of course, but also by his Highness and his Grace, who do us the honour to attend this event. As the very first soldier I’ve ever trained, our King will have his say on your selection, we will study each of your route together. I’m counting on you, you all worked hard during these months of training and I’m sure every single of my recruits can pass this test. Don’t give your best to make _me_ proud, but to be proud of _yourself_. Now, when your name is called, please present yourself at the west end of the yard and be ready for your trials.”

 

 

With these words, the General saluted his recruits and introduced his father, the former General Lee Jinseok and now member of the Royal Council, who would call them one after another. It was so impressive to have such an experienced man standing there before them, that all recruits found themselves not daring to chat with each other for the first minutes of tests.

 

Time flew by, and the indoors yard kept emptying itself under the command of Sir Lee. From inside, they could hear the gong announcing the beginning of the test for a recruit, then a second one once they were done. Mechanically, the other young men started counting the seconds between two gongs, showing themselves either impressed when one of their fellows finished quite fast, or worried if one took a bit more time than it should. The bond between them had grown so much that most of them were more anxious for their brothers in arms than for themselves.

 

 

“Lee Taemin.”

 

 

The latter jumped with surprise when he heard his name being called. Immediately chasing his sudden fear away, he stood up and welcomed the encouraging taps his friends gave him on the shoulder or the back. After bowing to his mentor’s father, he looked behind him one last time and left, adjusting his bun to make sure no strand would bother him right from the beginning. In no time, he arrived at the west end of the front yard and his eyes widened : the course was no joke, with countless obstacles to pass through while running. 

 

As he positioned himself at the starting point of the trial, he looked up to see his spectators. On top of huge stairs that overlooked the whole yard, the sovereigns were sitting on their respective throne, wearing their ceremonial attires. He could only distinguish them since they were quite far away, but Taemin noticed the discreet hand gesture his best friend made in his direction. With a smile, he returned it and felt like a wave of strength had submerged him. 

 

Before the gong rang, he heard a whistle on his left and when he turned his head, he saw Jonghyun standing there, watching him from afar and bowing his head to support him in his turn. So even the blonde teacher had come for him despite his own situation… the apprentice’s heart almost exploded with gratitude and when he heard the loud noise, he threw himself in the trial of his life.

 

Before meeting Jinki, he would have run like mad without analysing the upcoming obstacles, and he would certainly have failed fast. But his training and his quality mentor had been useful, and the young man breathtakingly avoided the first obstacles, the precision and agility of his movements showing that he was able to anticipate the next ones. However, when the first moving obstacle appeared in front of him, he got surprised and almost stumbled, but where someone else would have, he rolled.

 

He couldn’t see it because he was too focused, but this so special way to avoid made the King laugh, and the Prince smile proudly. The General had to keep a straight face, even more with the so special man to his heart being in the audience, but he wasn’t less proud of his pupil. He ran the track back up, his agility being an useful asset of his and giving the impression he was about to fly away whenever he jumped above an obstacle.

 

Once he arrived and the gong resounded in the yard, he leaned on and put his hands on his bent knees to catch his breath, waiting for the next trials. In no time, Jinki reached him and bowed his head towards him, giving him a few minutes with some water before rolling a scroll out. As soon as Taemin was in shape again, he noticed Kibum had slightly leaned on, willing to hear the question, along with Jonghyun who had approached even though he stood apart. 

 

The blonde somehow had a responsibility in his friend’s history skills, and he had worked for so long hours at night to prepare him these history lessons…

 

 

“Lee Taemin.” The General called.

 

“Yes Sir.” The recruit stood to attention.

 

“At ease. You fulfilled your first trial, now you will have to answer a question and demonstrate your duelling skills.”

 

“Yes Sir.”

 

“Here is your question : what has been Baemyeong’s offensive strategy during the second war ?”

 

 

Hearing the question, Jonghyun couldn’t help but tense up. It was a tricky one, and he knew Taemin could often forget about huge things in favour of tiny details. The second war of the Five Kingdoms had been the subject of a scroll he had given to the boy, he was hoping so much that the latter had studied well…

 

 

“None. Baemyeong didn’t take active part in the second war.” The recruit replied. “They only furnished Jinju and Pugye with medicinal supplies in secret.”

 

“Correct.”

 

 

Hiding a smile, Jinki rolled the scroll up while on the side of the track, the teacher couldn’t refrain himself from making a victory gesture with his arm. On his throne, Kibum sighed with relief and made his husband laugh a bit : they wouldn’t deny it, Taemin was their favourite even if they tried their best not to show it… 

 

The final trial had come for the apprentice, and he reached the small stage where had been drawn a perfect circle. Unsheathing his sword, he quickly understood the rules when an older soldier joined him with his own weapon : the first one to leave the circle loses. Taemin breathed deeply and positioned himself, his blade shining under the sun, and when Jinki gave his signal, he waited for his opponent to attack him.

 

Once the other man approached to duel, the recruit started to walk around him, avoiding his sword. But the soldier was older, more experienced, he wouldn't fall for such an easy trap : he played a tricky blow that almost sent Taemin outside the circle in less than a second, but fortunately the boy had had a reflex, only falling on one knee. Above the stage, the Prince held his breath and refrained himself from standing up. Now, it was starting.

 

The apprentice eventually answered the blows, gradually showing his attacking force contrasting with his nimble gestures. And when he really stepped in, everything went as expected : his opponent got surprised by his first roll, and the next ones were enough to trouble him to the extent he made a mistake. A single mistake which tipped the scales in Taemin’s favour. He attacked.

 

His sword was quick and made the other man step backwards, struggling to adjust his standing foot while defending himself against the assaults. He fought bravely, but the recruit’s youth and agility got the better of him : a last roll and Taemin was behind him at the very limit of the circle, pulling his leg to make him fall and pushing him outside the line. A piercing whistle announced the end of the duel, and once again the teacher and the Prince refrained themselves from showing their pride too much.

 

Standing up, Taemin helped his senior by offering him his arm, a gesture that didn’t go unnoticed for most of his fellows hadn’t thought of doing it when winning over their opponent. The General slightly smiled and watched his apprentice bow before him, then before the sovereigns, and leave on his command to join the recruits who were done. He remained professional and pretended to completely be indifferent… until he was out of sight and let his joy explode in his brothers’ arms.

 

He didn’t know if he had done everything the way he should, but he was proud of himself. And that was all that mattered, after such a long path that he had been able to take. With great excitement, he told his fellows about his test and listened to them doing the same, his little squad keeping his mind busy during the rest of the tests’ time.

 

The ending came quite fast and Taemin eventually felt his stomach tighten now that he was following his fellows to the front yard, all together this time, to line up. Once all recruits were standing to attention with the General before them, the King and Prince graciously stood up from their throne. Minho offered his hand to his husband, who smiled and accepted it despite the fact they were observed, and the sovereigns walked down the stairs together.

 

The post-trial ceremony could start, Jinki calling every recruit one after another to come and stand in front of him to bow and receive his result. Whether they passed or failed, they show their respects to their rulers and for those who were now able to become soldiers, the King proceeded to a form of dubbing, using his sword while the Prince furnished each of them with soldiers’ epaulettes. When Taemin was called before them, they looked at each other with anxiety and quietly waited fir the General to announce the outcome of his trial. 

 

 

“Lee Taemin, eighteen years of age.” Jinki said, his voice loud and firm. “Passed.”

 

 

Kibum pursed his lips as all his dread seemed to disappear within a second, holding two small tears of pride back. Facing them, the newly named soldier stuck out his chest when receiving his dubbing, and he couldn’t refrain himself from smiling to his best friend, his eyes shining. Discreetly, the Prince patted his shoulder before letting him go, for they still had a few recruits to congratulate after him.

 

But once it was done and the King announced that all new soldiers and recruits who failed were dismissed for the day, allowed to do whatever they wanted until the next morning, Kibum waited for every one to have left the yard. After he made sure only remained Taemin and him, still accompanied by his husband and the General, he grabbed his best friend and pulled him into the tightest hug ever. The soldier laughed as he returned the embrace.

 

 

“Hyung, you’re suffocating me.” He said, smiling when he was released to have his face patted like a child. “Hyung !”

 

“Look at you, pumpkin.” The Prince ignored his protests, touching his cheeks and hair. “You’re lucky you passed because I would have kicked your ass so hard. Worrying me sick for months and not passing ? You would have _feared_ me.”

 

“You’re really not good at congratulating.”

 

“Just come here, I’m so proud of you.”

 

 

Saying this, the raven haired man didn’t give any choice to Taemin and hugging him once more, shaking him to show his excitement. Standing next to them, Minho smiled and looked at his childhood friend, who couldn’t hide his own pride. After all, Jinki had trained this young man personally, he had developed a different kind of bond with him than with his fellows… it was like attending a little brother’s graduation ceremony. 

 

 

“You did very well, son.” The General says, putting his hand on his apprentice’s shoulder once Kibum freed him. “We’ll work a bit more your duelling skills but you were impressive today.”

 

“Thank you, Sir !” Taemin joyfully replied, his bright smile making everyone feel like they had the allegory of happiness standing before them. “My opponent was so good, I was afraid I couldn’t beat him.”

 

“But you did, and you managed to destabilise him with something that is completely _your_ way.” The King stated. “When you will be a bit more trained, I have no doubt that I will put my trust in your to protect your sovereign.”

 

“I will do my best, your Highness !”

 

 

As they keep chatting, alone in the yard, Jonghyun observed them from afar. He wanted to join them, to congratulate his protégé the way he deserved it. But his legs refused to move, knowing that Jinki was there too. He felt so stupid, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to go ! His body just wasn’t obeying him, and here he was, standing near the front door and feeling like the only movement he could make was a step to leave. He hated it.

 

Fortunately, Taemin ended up noticing him and waved at him. With a smile, the teacher waved back but his feet remained unmoving, keeping him stuck where he was. His frustration was quickly replaced by a form of relief he clearly didn’t understand, when he saw the young boy running to him. 

 

 

“Hyung, I did it !” He shouted before throwing himself in his friend’s arms.

 

“There you go.” Jonghyun replied, hugging the other tight. “You were so amazing, and that question ? You didn't fall in the trap, I’m really proud.”

 

“I’m so glad you came to watch me, why don’t you join us ?”

 

“Ah, no, I will go back to the  school. I have some business, you know… things to do.”

 

“Really ? But —”

 

“Don’t worry about me and enjoy your victory, soldier.”

 

 

 

The teacher softly rubbed Taemin’s hair on the back of his head before his eyes looked above his shoulders and fell on the three other men looking at them. If the King and Prince were smiling at him, the General seemed… emotionless. And when he looked away, Jonghyun cleared his throat and bid goodbye to his friend before turning around and walking away.

 

The young boy frowned and turned over to look at his elders, noticing Kibum was suddenly frowning and turned his head towards Jinki, who pursed his lips. As the raven haired man made a move to follow his former teacher, he was prevented from doing it by his husband, who reminded him he couldn’t go out like this. The Prince bit his lip and looked up towards Taemin, who got the message. The latter nodded and without further ado, he ran after their common friend.

 

It didn’t take long to catch Jonghyun, who was walking damn faster than usual, as if in a rush to lock himself in his apartment. Now he couldn’t dare deny he was feeling good.

 

 

“Hyung, you can’t stay like this.” The young boy asked after a few seconds just walking by his side. “Why are you so in a rush ?”

 

“I just want to go home and rest, Taemin.” The blonde man replied, his face closed. “Coming here is tiring, you know, when you live at the other end of town.”

 

“That’s not the only reason, when will you stop lying ?”

 

“What are you talking about ? When did I even lie to you ?”

 

“You didn’t exactly _lied_ , but you’re hiding something. Don’t think I don’t see things, and the General and you clearly are in bad terms. I know you broke up, and I can see you’re not living it well.”

 

“Can you stop calling that a break up ? We were just having sex together, that’s all. He decided to stop, I wasn’t going to force him to stay.”

 

“But you wanted to, right ? Come on, hyung… why are you so sensitive over this if it was just sex ?”

 

“I don’t know, Taemin ! Maybe it’s just… me, experiencing withdrawals symptoms. I haven’t had sex for almost three weeks now.”

 

“That’s the worst excuse you ever told me.”

 

 

Taemin rolled his eyes and ignored his elder sighing, as he kept following him. He definitely wasn’t going to let him like this.

 

 

“Just let me tell you something.” He said. “I perfectly know how you think, about relationships and all. But… don’t you think your reaction to this simple _stop fucking_ is exaggerated if it was just sex ? Sincerely.”

 

“I told you. Withdrawal. My hormones are talking.”

 

“Oh please, you’re being a pain in the ass, hyung ! Even Kibum hyung noticed something was wrong between you two !”

 

“There is nothing wrong between us, we just ended—”

 

“Yeah, I heard it right the first time. Remember how you always told me that whenever I have an identity crisis, I should come to you ? Remember when you told me that I shouldn’t be ashamed of my thoughts and feelings, whatever they are ? Why can’t you do this… would it be so bad to admit that, perhaps, you have feelings for him ? And what you’re feeling is just… I mean, you’re missing him ? Not the sex, _him_ ?”

 

 

Jonghyun sighed again, suddenly feeling trapped and with cold sweat running down his nape. The more he was hearing, the angrier he got. Or was it really anger ? He didn’t know, but what was sure is that never would he say he had feelings for Jinki. Jinki had feelings for him, Jinki left _to be fair with him_. He had nothing to say, nothing to reproach himself with. And never would he allow himself to feel something as fake as love.

 

 

“Feelings, love…” He started saying. “They never last.”

 

“What do you mean ?” Taemin frowned. “You always rejected them so how can you even say that ? And why do you say that ?”

 

“I know what I’m talking about, you’ve never seen my parents. Love never lasts, it only hurts and is more dangerous than a weapon of mass destruction.”

 

“Hyung, your parents…?”

 

“Withdrawal, I’m just feeling withdrawal symptoms, can you leave me with that ? Please, Taemin.”

 

 

Without waiting for an answer, the blonde stopped talking and walked faster, leaving the young boy behind. Taemin eventually stopped following him and watched him disappear from his sight, his eyebrows furrowed. _Withdrawal, my ass_. How did he even come up with such an excuse ? It was so obvious that his friend was willingly refusing the slightest feeling he had for the General… and even if the young soldier had no real proof to think that before, now he had one.

 

What had happened between Jonghyun’s parents, for their son to fear love feelings to the point he rejected them, avoided them like the plague ?

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The envoy to Pugye had returned the day following the soldiers’ ceremony, with a positive answer from the rulers. Even the words chosen showed how thrilled they were to soon receive the King and Prince of Jinju. Kibum had felt a bit overwhelmed by all that positivity towards him, at first he had commented that it was perhaps some insane curiosity and not real excitement to seen them… but Minho had chases his worries away with just a few words and a kiss.

 

It was true that the changement their unusual couple implied could pique one’s curiosity, but the King had always been a bit more optimistic than his husband. All rulers from other kingdoms had shown themselves professional and aimable towards the new Prince, only Siwon had been an exception. After the good reception of Pugye’s letter, Minho had had a bit of a hard time trying to reassure Kibum, who was wondering if this enthusiasm wasn’t to be understand like they were some circus freaks. 

 

Eventually, the Prince had put his negative thoughts aside, his mind comforted by his husband and kept busy by the preparations for the journey. The White Sea’s kingdom was the farthest from there, but also considered as the most beautiful and healing, the town and castle being perched on low cliffs overhanging the sea and its long beaches of white sand. The Queen Mother, who was a relative of Pugye’s King’s family, had assured her son-in-law that travelling to the seaside would make him forget all his worries.

 

The journey was planned for the next day, and Minho was sitting on his husband’s bed, watching the latter getting his clothes ready. 

 

 

“The weather must be windy near the sea…” Kibum was thinking out loud. “And we’ll be on a cliff, right ?”

 

“Right, but I suggest you take your lightest coats.” The King replied. “Spring is getting hotter and I believe seasons are passion by normally now, so summer will come soon.”

 

“I love summer.”

 

 

This statement made Minho smile, as it wasn’t the first time the Prince was letting an information about his tastes out. It was like his husband was finding another way to talk about his preferences, since it was a real struggle of his. Thus, from times to times, he would let something slip, something that made the King know a bit more about him.

 

 

“What about the green one ?” He eventually asked.

 

“This one ? Isn’t it too dark ? I like moss green though…” Kibum thought out loud, holding his chin while reflecting.

 

“No, the other one, the one with the apple colour.”

 

“Apple colour…? Wait, this one ? That’s tea green !”

 

“My apologies.”

 

“It will go well with a honeydew shirt… granted, your Highness !”

 

 

Laughing, Minho watched the other man take a few more clothes and carefully putting them in his luggages. Strangely, it was a curious show he enjoyed a lot, the Prince running here and there, going to the closet with an item of clothing but coming back with another one, or placing a hair pin on a coat to make sure they matched. That was at that kind of moments he appreciated that a King’s wardrobe was quite limited — it was always the Queen, in this case the Prince, who would impress by her diverse attires, all gorgeous next to their royal husband in his ceremonial red and gold clothes.

 

At one point, the young man grew bored of just watching and he stood up, grabbing his husband by the waist when he passed by him, and pulling him against his chest. Kibum gasped, both his hands raised with pins and necklaces in them.

 

 

“What are you doing ?” He whined. “It’s not the time to play, I’m not done packing !”

 

“Come on, you can take a break.” Minho pouted, tightening his hold. “I feel lonely.”

 

“I’m literally two meters away from you, you’re just insufferable because you hate not having my attention on you and you only.”

 

“That’s true. Thank you for acknowledging it.”

 

“What—”

 

 

The King laughed and silenced the other man by pressing their lips together, ignoring how the body against him was wriggling to try escaping his grip. However, whenever there was a kiss involved, he always won. In no time, Kibum gave in to him and returned the kiss quite voraciously. When he withdrew, his lips were all swollen already and his cheeks pink.

 

 

“Now that the baby got fed, can I please go back to my packing ?” He said, pretending to be annoyed when he clearly liked the moment. 

 

“What if I’m still hungry ?” Minho teased him, pecking his lips.

 

“By the Gods, your balls are within my knee’s reach, don’t try me.”

 

“You’re so rude, that’s not how a Prince should behave.”

 

“That’s not what you were saying the other night, _your Highness_.”

 

 

Checkmate. The King laughed out loud and stole one last kiss before releasing his husband. He sat back on the bed and quietly observed him, not messing with him anymore ; he liked to just look at him when Kibum was busy, because his facial expressions were quite amusing. A frown here, a pout here… and the way he focused when counting how many outfits he needed for the journey and the stay at Pugye.

 

His eyes were so expressive they were like an open book, and Minho never grew tired of reading another page. It had been three months since their first — and last — journey as the royal couple of Jinju, and he somehow regretted that the meetings with Baemyeong and Maguk didn’t go as traditionally planned. He felt like he had missed so many things with his beloved husband, far from the kingdom where they were a bit freer. 

 

He was looking forward to their new trip, especially since he had made sure to _forget_ a second mattress for the royal tent. _To err was human_ , they said, and with Kibum around, the young King loved to be human.

 

*** 

 

The night had fallen on the plains where the royal convoy had set up camp, for the third time since their departure. It was the last night under the stars, for their next one would be spent in the warmth of Pugye’s castle. All soldiers have gone to bed already, except for the General who was on watch for the first part of the night, keeping an eye on the campfire and around. He felt a bit lonely, strangely, since it was the first time ever Taemin had refused to come. But the flames were keeping him company.

 

Hidden under the stretched canvas of their tent with an oil lamp as the only soft source of light, the King and the Prince were lying on their shared mattress, embraced and their lips locked together. Minho’s hand was holding Kibum’s waist, who was caressing his neck while nibbling his lower lip. Their legs were interlaced, the fabric of one’s nightshirt brushing the other’s pants.

 

After a while, the elder let go of the younger and their gazes melt into each other as their fingers grazed their skin.

 

 

“Everyone’s asleep…” Minho whispered. “What if we took the opportunity and ran away…?”

 

“Sounds like someone needs to sleep too.” Kibum slightly laughed, pecking his husband’s lips. “Live on love alone ? Is it your plan for us ?”

 

“Why not ? Just like in the old times, sleeping under the stars with only us to warm ourselves, hunting to eat… doesn’t it sound good ?”

 

“I’ve been ranting for the past three days because we had to sleep on the floor and you’re sincerely asking my opinion about a wild life ?”

 

“You’re even more loveable when you rant. The more you rant, the more I want to kiss you to keep you quiet.”

 

“Oh, then let me tell you one thing, if there is something I really hate—”

 

 

The message was crystal clear and the King laughed before crushing the Prince’s lips with his, cutting him short without a single regret. Naturally, the other man smiled in their kiss and returned it, his fingers running through the thick, dark brown hair he loved so much. Each time they kissed on this small mattress, the elder found himself reminded of the very first time they had to share such a space, and how they had made sure to never touch each other while sleeping.

 

He remembered the void between their backs, a void that was now filled with warmth and love, closed with hands and lips. But the memory that came to his mind at some moment made him break their kiss, his eyes enlightened with a glint of cheekiness.

 

 

“What’s on your mind…” Minho smiled when he noticed it.

 

“Do you remember our first journey ?” Kibum asked him, biting his lip. “How you didn’t want me to escape from you again, and followed me to the river ?”

 

“Of course I do. Can I confess now that it was the hardest ordeal ever ? I wanted to look at you so much…”

 

“What if we fixed it tonight…? The river is just there, everyone is asleep and Jinki won’t stop us…”

 

“You want us to have a midnight swim…?”

 

 

The raven haired man nodded and unlocked their bodies to stand up, grabbing his husband’s hand to make him stand too. In no time they had put a coat and slippers on, and with a towel on their arm, they left the warmth of the tent for the cool spring night. They slowly made their way through the other tents, making sure not to make a sound until they found themselves near the campfire. There, the General was poking the flames to keep them alive, and when he stood up, he caught sight of the men standing not far.

 

Frowning, he stared at them and detailed their silhouette, recognising his sovereigns without any difficulty and eventually noticing the towels. He was a smart man, the two runaways didn’t have to tell him what they were planning. At first he rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed, but he decided that if they had any problem, he would certainly hear the Prince’s high-pitched voice. With only a movement of his head, he notified them that he would turn a blind eye to their little getaway, but intimated them to be careful. 

 

Thanking him with a bright smile, Minho and Kibum started trotting around, leaving the camp and walking down the small hill. Since the sea wasn’t that far away, the river was  close to its mouth and so, quite large. However it shouldn’t be deep enough for them to really have water to the level of their shoulders. Once they were there, with their feet in the cold water, both men looked at each other and a shared smiled sealed it. 

 

Their coats fell on the floor and while the Prince removed his shirt, the King let his pants slide down and two naked silhouettes gradually entered the river. Compared to the first time, there wasn’t any shyness, any prudishness anymore, they could even glance at each other while the slow path in the cold liquid was making their muscles tense up. It took them a few moments but they eventually sat in the river’s bed, water surprisingly reaching their chest.

 

As one man, they approached and held each other, Kibum sitting on his husband’s lap and embracing his neck with his arms, pressing their naked bodies together. It was like an electric wave, this combination of the water’s coolness and the warmth they lit on each other every time they touched each other. 

 

 

“You’re sure you couldn’t live like this…?” The brown haired man tried again, only making the other laugh. “I’m certain we could survive well on our own.”

 

“I will consider it, but remember that the thing I love the most after you is a good bed.” The elder retorted. “I can’t have a good bed if I live in a forest.”

 

“I can make you one, every night, I will build you one with wood and create a comfortable mattress with countless leaves. And I will be your blanket.”

 

“You have way too much imagination, my King…”

 

 

Smiling, Kibum softly put his lips on Minho’s, kissing him gently at first, only grazing him as if he was made of the purest glass. But once the King started returning it, the kiss grew more feverish, warmer, even the river’s water seeming lukewarm at some point. They wouldn’t sleep together for a few days, forced to be in separate bedrooms… they would miss each other’s arms so much that they couldn’t hit the road again the day after without taking as much as they could.

 

When Minho moved from his sitting position to be on his knees, one arm firmly holding Kibum on his lap while his free hand grabbed his thigh to slowly pull it, making him embrace his hips with his legs. The elder obeyed to every movement he was quietly told to make, a sigh escaping his lips when his crotch was pressed against his husband’s, the latter ceasing their kiss to feel it better. 

 

Slowly, their eyes dived into each other, their lips only a few centimetres apart and their breaths growing desynchronised. When they locked their mouths again, the water didn’t seem cold anymore, for only the warmth of their bodies pressed together mattered. While everyone was asleep, only the moonlight witnessed the sweet passion the lover shared, keeping them enlightened to allow them to never lost sight of each other.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment ~


	24. Breathe

**(just one hour late in my country, but happy birthday to our most shining light. ♡)**

 

 

**Chapter 24 : Breathe**

 

 

 

The afternoon was calm and peaceful at the palace, with a bright blue sky above everyone’s head. It was that perfect kind of weather that allowed soldiers to make their trainings a bit more entertaining : they had been separated in several squadrons, and while some were doing their daily running with their captain, others were distributed in all three yards to practice their skills. Swords hitting each other could be heard coming from here, shot arrows from there.

 

It was Taemin’s first time training for hand-to-hand combat, and he was lucky to be with some of his closest brothers in arms in this situation. It wasn’t about brutally fighting each other but developing martial arts’ techniques, offensive and defensive ones. Surprisingly, their mentor for this exercise was a quite old man but he was known as the best in his speciality so they didn’t complain. Especially when he had showed them he was still in good shape !

 

The show the few soldiers were putting on could seem rather weird : working in pairs, they were attacking each other with their whole bodies, only wearing their pants and shoes. As he was flattened against the ground for the third time in a row, the apprentice grunted, pushing his opponent’s leg away from his body. He lied still, catching his breath and looking at the sky, relishing a moment of peace after suffering so many collisions.

 

 

“You’re giving up already ?” His partner laughed, standing by his side and hiding the sun from his face while he offered him his hand. “Come on, I’m going easy on you.”

 

“It’s easy for you, you’ve done that before.” Taemin ranted although he accepted the help and soon stood up, dusting his pants. “Just let me win once at least !”

 

“You will never learn that way, you gotta accept to be molested a bit. I’m even making sure you land slowly when I could throw you ! See, I have mercy for an elder.”

 

“Tell that to the bruises I’ll have tomorrow.”

 

 

Jongin laughed out loud and gently tapped his friend’s shoulder before he led him to one of the buckets of water that were dispersed here and there in the yard. As both friends washed their face and drank a few mouthfuls as well, their mentor clapped his hands to announce the end of the training after two hours. The relieved sigh Taemin let out didn’t go unnoticed and he blushed when his brothers in arms turned towards him, some holding their laughter back while others gave him a sort of disapproving yet affectionate look. 

 

The young man apologized with an awkward smile and was dragged away by his friend, the latter’s grip showing how strong he was as a rather expert in wrestling. The apprentice exaggerated a painful whine but followed without protesting, knowing that it was better for his butt to escape the foot of the master of martial arts. It wasn’t like Taemin was a bad student, it was quite the opposite : but his face was extremely expressive and he struggled keeping it straight. Could it be joy or annoyance, boredom or cheekiness, his features said it all.

 

Only Jinki had enough power of a mentor to keep him calm and focused, because a certain bond had grown between them. But as soon as the General was out of sight, the eighteen years old soldier dropped his seriousness in favor of some games with his friends. He had been lucky to find a lot of comrades of his age but rare were those who could ignore the fact he had been taken under their leader’s wing. He didn’t mind the ones who couldn’t, after all he understood his special position might look misplaced to some.

 

However, he had found Jongin and two other soldiers, the four of them making a joyful gang. They had helped him training and catching up for being behind them, seeing their sessions more as meetings than real working moments. He considered he couldn’t have become a soldier without them, and he was endlessly grateful.

 

At that moment, all trainings had come to an end and recruits were slowly coming out of their respective yards. Taemin and his friend stood there, waiting for the other two to join them by talking about how they could improve their wrestling skills. Only a few minutes were enough for two young men to reach them, scaring them and tapping their shoulders while laughing. They were all sweating from their training, even Moonkyu who practiced archery and had had to shoot while moving today, when Wonsik had worked his dueling abilities.

 

Joyfully chatting, the four men walked towards the dormitory they shared and prepared their official military uniforms. Their training outfits were all dirty and soaked with sweat, and that was a rule for them to only wear their uniform when they wouldn’t be practicing ; it was more a way to show off who they were, they should always keep it clean. In no time, the friends were heading to their shared bathroom, getting naked without an ounce of shyness before entering their respective shower cubicle.

 

 

“How does it feel to live with us now ?” Wonsik asked the newest soldier while rubbing his skin with soap. “Don’t you miss your personal quarters ?”

 

“Not really, I didn’t like them.” Taemin shrugged. “They were smaller than Kibum’s but so huge for me, it wasn’t really comfortable.”

 

“It always surprises me when you call the Prince by his name.” Moonkyu whistled, impressed. “Like my friend is close to our sovereign, his childhood friend ! Isn’t it burdensome ?”

 

“You know, back in Mongje he was a noble so it doesn’t feel that different here. He’s my closest friend before being my sovereign, so if he ever needs me I will immediately go to him.”

 

“He didn’t need you for their journey ? You went to all of them but not that one, or did the General not allow you to, now that you’re a soldier like us ?”

 

“I asked to stay, I have some… business, here, while these two are away. By the way guys, I need your help. We don’t have a permission before a week, right ?”

 

“Yeah, we’ll have a day-off in six days.” Jongin nodded. “You better not propose another getaway, we really got lucky that time. If we’d got caught…”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not planning it with you. I have to escape tonight, I can’t wait for six days so… I need you to cover for me. ” 

 

 

Seeing the confused look in his friends’ eyes, the young soldier smirked and made them wait for the moment they would head back to their dormitory to put clothes on. He didn’t want to be heard by any curious ears that could wander around the bathrooms, and he knows the recruits tended to do that a lot… especially with the youngest ones, just to scare them even though they didn’t mean any harm by doing so. It was their way to welcome them in the army !

 

 For sure the three young men didn’t ask Taemin the reason behind his wish to leave the palace by night, when he wasn’t allowed to. They weren’t invasive when it came to each other’s personal life, they naturally talked about themselves a lot to get closer but they knew where the boundaries were. Although Jongin was a bit reluctant at first, the other two’s excitement was enough to convince him to, at least, give this plan a try.

 

They kept everything secret until night fell, and the curfew rang for every soldier. At that moment, they were all commanded to join their dormitories and get an healthy number of sleeping hours, for their usual awakening was planned once the sun had fully risen. About half an hour after all recruits had went to bed, their supervisor came to check if none of them was thinking of disobeying — the rhythm was always difficult to adopt for the youngest soldiers who had still so much energy to burn.

 

Once he had left, the four friends raised their head from their blankets and waited a bit more… until Taemin got up, fully dressed with common clothes. While the other three were leaving their bed in their turn but making sure they were wearing their night outfit, the soon-to-be runaway tied his hair in a messy ponytail, strands escaping here and there and covering his forehead and temples. With the discretion they learned to master the past few months, they left the room and quietly made their way out.

 

Steps by steps, they managed to slip into the gardens, using the trees and several plants to hide themselves from any sentry around. When the lowest outer wall was in sight, they stopped and looked at each other, revising their plan : it was simple, but it called for their acting skills… which they weren’t exactly practicing on a daily basis. As the young men they were, they cheered by quietly doing their secret group handshake, before Taemin left them to discreetly head to the aforesaid wall.

 

Jongin, Wonsik and Moonkyu waited a few seconds for the other soldier to be far enough before they took a deep breath. Now, it was their turn to create a diversion that wouldn’t get them in trouble. After all, they weren’t in their bed long after the curfew hour… without a word, they decided which one of them would be the best actor and so, the first to leave and be noticed. They couldn’t take too long to decide and it was settled quite fast, Wonsik doing a military salute before he sneaked away from the large bush they were hiding behind.

 

The young man remained crouched until he was near the closest troop of sentries, and he inhaled deeply before leaving his hiding place. He made sure he seemed to come from the dormitories when he went on the gravel path, closing his eyes and purposely walking slowly and not quite straight. From behind, his two friends watched him and as soon as he had started acting, they followed his path.

 

It wasn’t long for the sentries to notice them, but when one of them was about to call them, Jongin did a big hand gesture before putting his finger on his lips, immediately imitated by Moonkyu. The elder soldiers grew intrigued and the two who were standing on the ground approached, their comrades still on top of the watchtower and not knowing what was happening. Within a few seconds, Wonsik had almost reached them but was still walking with his eyes closed… pretending to be sleeping.

 

The other two recruits eventually ran to be at his level and prevented the older man to rudely grab their friend.

 

 

“He’s sleepwalking !” Moonkyu whispered, showing his best fake concerned face. “Please don’t wake him up, it could be really unsafe for him.”

 

“We’re really sorry, he usually doesn’t leave our dormitory or at least the quarters…” Jongin added. “We didn’t wake up in time to stop him. Didn’t the General Lee warn you about him ?”

 

“Not at all.” The sentry replied. “Why the hell was he sleeping with his sword ?”

 

“With his… wow !”

 

 

All men jumped backwards when Wonsik suddenly unsheathed his blade that was hanging to the baldric he had tied around his night shirt. With his eyes still closed and letting low grunts out, he pretended to hit an invisible enemy, forcing the two soldiers in the watchtower to look at the scene. As the most logical reaction, they left their position and went down the ladders to help their brothers in arms out. It was the signal.

 

As every single person who could have seen Taemin was now busy trying to control the fighting sleepwalker, the young recruit smirked and climbed over the wall, letting himself slide outside. He made sure no one was making their round near him and smiled before he started running towards the village, not stopping once between the houses and closed shops. The streets were calm at that hour although there was still light in some habitations, but the young man didn’t even notice it.

 

He only cared about his destination : the school. He arrived in front of the building, out of breath, and held his knees to catch it back. Jonghyun hadn’t lied : it wasn’t easy to go from the palace to his place, but the way was sloping in this direction… it must be even tougher for the teacher to come visit them. The soldier raised his head and sighed with relief when he made out a faded light from the first floor’s window. 

 

Window that was open, certainly to let the cool breeze of this spring night enter and refresh the room. Taemin studied the house’s structure, taking his time to analyse the potential spaces he could put his feet on or grab hold of with his bare hands. It was an advantage that the building was of an old kind, which meant it had beams here and there to hold the walls. It should be easy.

 

No sooner said than done, the young man was slowly but surely climbing up the school’s front wall. The ground floor’s windows made some perfect grips for his feet to rest on, while he was using the beams to lift himself higher. At some point, he gained too much confidence and went faster, resulting in his foot slipping on a too frail frame and breaking it. Hissing, the soldier waited a few seconds to make sure he was out of danger ; he really didn’t want to fall to his death, not when he had spent so many months becoming the one he wanted.

 

As he took a deep breath and started climbing again, it only took him a few seconds to eventually reach the open window. He grabbed hold of the ledge and pulled himself on it, crouching and taking care of not making a mess of his friend’s belongings. He stepped over the desk and sighed when he found himself safe, standing on the wooden floor. That was what we could call a cleared mission !

 

 

“Taemin ? What the hell are you doing here ?”

 

 

The surprise made the young man scream and he turned over while stepping backwards… leading his own body to fall because of the sudden disequilibrium. His butt hit the floor with a rough sound and he grunted, but it was without counting the way Jonghyun immediately reacted, helping him to stand and even dusting his pants.

 

 

“What were you thinking ?” He softly asked. “Do you know I have a door you can knock at ?”

 

“Yes but I need some challenges, and I climbed really well !” The soldier retorted, sticking out his chest as if he had just passed the toughest trial ever. “This said, my hand hurts.”

 

“Let me see. Hasn’t the General told you to always wear gloves when you climb up something made of wood ? Here, it’s just a splinter so stay still and let me do my magic, understood ?”

 

“Yes !”

 

 

With a smile, the teacher led his young friend to his bedroom, allowing him to sit on his bed while he rummaged in what looked like a makeshift dressing table. The older man had made himself comfortable even though he wouldn’t sleep before hours, wearing light cotton pants and a loose shirt with a large collar showing a bit of his chest. His blonde hair had grown a lot and since he had let it free after combing it, Taemin noticed it was now at the level of the small of his back.

 

Soon, Jonghyun was sitting next to him, holding his hands open as he carefully used a small medicinal tool to remove the splinter. His young friend made a face when he felt the slight pain under his skin, but he remained calm and waited for it to be over. It hadn’t been a long time since he had last seen the teacher, but he couldn’t tell why he had missed him so much ; the habit of seeing him almost every day when he was the Prince’s tutor was perhaps still hard to forget. 

 

 

“There, it’s out.” The blonde said before standing up to throw the tiny piece of wood away. “Now will you tell me why you literally climbed up my house ?”

 

“I just wanted to see you.” Taemin replied a bit too fast. “I mean, you barely come to the palace now so…”

 

“And you’re a terrible liar.”

 

 

With a smile that looked quite sad, Jonghyun came back on the bed and stared at his friend. The latter bit his lower lip ; obviously, he had always been bad when it came to lie to anyone, and this was something he couldn’t improve. Or at least, not when he had lived so many years in the company of the two most perceptive men in all the realm.

 

 

“Alright, I lied.” He eventually sighed, giving up. “I just… I just want to talk with you, or should I say you to talk with me. Hyung, it really bothers me to see you so…”

 

“So what ?” The blonde asked, his voice still low but his tone showing a certain discomfort.

 

“So… _lying_. Listen, I’ve always observed you and Kibum hyung, I can read your faces like an open book and something changed on yours. I know it has something to do with the General, why do you refuse to talk about it ?”

 

“Because there is nothing to say.”

 

“You’re gritting your teeth, hyung, there definitely is something. I don’t want to have to follow you everywhere until you grow tired and spit everything out just because you want me to leave you alone. You can’t keep all of this to yourself… you’re going to burst out one day and it’ll destroy you. And maybe other persons…”

 

“Don’t you think the General has better things to think about than me ? Your curiosity is being a threat to your soldier’s behaviour, Taemin.”

 

“Then I would rather not be a soldier and have you being honest with me !”

 

“What are you saying…”

 

 

The teacher frowned and finally noticed the worry in the younger’s eyes. He wasn’t just being curious and trying to play the matchmaker or something, he really was worried about him. And the way he had just spit his last words out had made him feel like the one bursting out at the moment, his watering eyes betraying him. With a sigh combining guilt and a form of surrender, Jonghyun gently pulled Taemin into a warm hug.

 

The soldier immediately embraced him, his arms which grew stronger holding him tight and showing how he cared for his well-being. The blonde couldn’t deny it, his training and recent appointment had made a man of this teenager, and not only physically. He had also gained in maturity, commanding respect.

 

 

“Look at me.” The elder softly said as he withdrew, holding the other man’s shoulders. “Don’t ever give up on your dream, not now that you fulfilled it. You worked so hard, you can’t pretend to lose everything just because of something like this.”

 

“I just want you to talk with me, hyung.” Taemin replied. “I… I know you dislike these words, but I can see you love him.”

 

“Love—”

 

“Doesn’t exist, yes, I know what you think about it. But you’re lying to yourself, do you know how I can know that ? Because you mentioned your parents the other day, and how they… _created_ this hatred for love feelings you have.”

 

“What do you want from me ?”

 

“To be honest, to tell me what made you close yourself to something you’re feeling ? You’re hurt, hyung, you can’t hide it. You’re suffering since the day the General broke up with you, or stopped whatever there was between you. He’s not here, he’s far away for a while so you can talk about him. No one will repeat. Please, just let it out…”

 

 

Jonghyun listened carefully to what was said to him, never interrupting nor protesting. He knew this day would come, he had somehow been waiting for Taemin to come to him after he had let his parents’ responsibility in his way of thinking slip. The kid had improved his way to observe people, it wasn’t only looking at their movements and anticipating potential danger… it was now about their thoughts as well, those thoughts that could make one suffer and lock themselves up.

 

Thoughts that could deprive one of happiness.

 

 

“My parents… loved each other.” The teacher eventually whispered. “At the beginning, they were in love and that’s the reason behind their wedding. Of course it was a good opportunity for their respective families since they were both nobles but… it was about love first.”

 

“I’m listening.” The soldier nodded, unwilling to cut his friend off. 

 

“When I was born, they still loved each other. I think I saw them in love until I was… maybe seven years old ? Then it was just chaos, I was a kid and I just didn’t understand how they could have gone from a precious love to such a raging hate.”

 

“Did they fight ?”

 

“No, they never yelled at each other, never hit each other. It was worse because they… they just stopped talking. I’ve never seen them communicate since then, they pretended to still be in love in front of their friends but they never really spoke directly to each other. And you know, Taemin… when there is something wrong going on in a relationship, you should let it out, it doesn’t matter if you yell or stay calm, it… it just can’t be kept to oneself. Because silence is the worst poison ever, it kills you from inside, you… you become a ghost to the other person. It’s like nothing had ever happened, like you never existed in the other person’s eyes anymore. Choosing silence is like choosing the end of everything.”

 

“But they still talked to you, right…?”

 

“Of course, but they were somehow taking turns. They never intervened in one’s way to educate me, even if they didn’t agree with this or that. The atmosphere was just poisonous, and when I reached teenage years, it… it got worse. Because I couldn’t breathe at home. This constant silence was oppressing me, and I couldn’t stand how my mother would say that everything was perfectly fine with her husband to her friends. It was all fake.”

 

“Do you know why they stopped talking to each other ?”

 

“My mom cheated on my dad. Trust got destroyed and even more because dad found out about it through someone else. I know because mom ended up telling me, after she drank a bit too much. She regretted but she didn’t want to say it, because she had given up. She told me it was a mistake because my dad was working so much he didn’t seem to care about her anymore, until this guy showed up and promised to take the stars out of the sky for her. Truth is that my dad was working relentlessly to get a position with Lord Kim Taehyun, so he could give us an even better life. He succeeded. But he made my mom understand that his success would be beneficial to only one of us : her or me.”

 

“I guess she chose you… that’s what any mother would do, the happiness of their child comes first.”

 

“She did. She chose me and sent me as a tutor for Kibum. I left home and was able to breathe, it was like I’d been holding my breath for years to the point I was slowly suffocating. Meeting him, and you… it made me live again. But I promised myself to never, ever fall in the same trap my parents fell in.”

 

“I see… So… It’s not like you really don’t believe in love, right…? It was just a way to protect yourself, you tried to… how to say it, to believe in your own lie ?”

 

“Yes. And it worked well at first, I didn’t fall in love with Kibum even though I could have. He was so attached to me, he showed me his love no matter what but I held myself back. I’ve always held myself back.”

 

“Until you met the General…”

 

 

Jonghyun sighed and looked away for a moment, his chest feeling as if it was being compressed from inside by the simple mention of his former lover. He could still remember his touches, the warmth of his breath and the way his voice would always be so comforting, pure honey to his ears. By protecting himself, the teacher had lost more than he had expected. 

 

 

“I wanted to protect him.” He confessed, and Taemin widened his eyes when he saw a tear rolling down his friend’s cheek. “I wasn’t only selfish, because what happened between my parents could happen to me, or to the person trusting me. I could have been the guilty one in the couple, and no one deserves to suffer like my dad suffered. I was protecting myself but also everyone who was having feelings for me.”

 

“You rejected Kibum hyung, but not him…” The young soldier said, taking the other man’s hand in his. “Why didn’t you reject him ?”

 

“Because he rejected me first.”

 

 

The sad smile from before reappeared on the blonde’s face, and he turned his head towards the younger man. His eyes were shining with tears that didn’t want to fall.

 

 

“And I was caught off guard.” Jonghyun pursued. “When he left, I’ve never felt so cold in all my life. And it was a cold you couldn’t counter, no blanket was thick enough, no fire could burn enough to get me warm. Because…”

 

“Yes…?”

 

“Because he left to protect me, from him. From his feelings for me… He decided to stop everything because he respected my vision. He smiled at me, he kissed me one last time and then left without turning back.”

 

“Were you angry at him for doing this ?”

 

“No. I was… grateful. Because he did it for me, he knew he had feelings and he sacrificed them for me, because I’m the one who doesn’t want to be in love. But… it… it…”

 

“It hurt… because you love him and you can’t deny it anymore, now that he’s gone…”

 

 

The teacher remained quiet for a few seconds and ended up nodding, slowly, without looking at his friend. And as soon as he admitted it, even without saying it out loud, he found himself taking the deepest breath he had ever taken, his ribcage opening to let his lungs — and his heart — escape their cell. He only needed to close his eyes for all the tears to fall, and a sob shook his body, hurt twisted his features.

 

Taemin reacted immediately, approaching his elder and taking him in his arms. The other man just let him do, abandoning himself for the first time ever. And there, in the darkness of the small bedroom, he realized it was now real : Jonghyun was in love with Jinki, and more than that, he admitted it himself.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Minho had just finished getting dressed this morning, after he had been woken up by the unfamiliar noise of a few seagulls. In Jinju, he was used to hear nightingales and robins sing in the trees, but he had to admit the seaside was full of surprise. The air’s scent wasn’t the same either, it constantly smelled of sea sprays, a natural marine fragrance that was always accompanied with the sound of waves throwing themselves on the beaches of white sand.

 

It felt pleasantly different, a soothing atmosphere seeming to hold him in soft arms, gently rocking him. As expected, the spring weather was mild despite the breeze, thus the King was not wearing his ceremonial coat. Instead, he had chosen a sleeveless jacket above his shirt, an item of clothing that was still just as majestic with its golden ornaments. He had noticed when they had arrived that both rulers let their hair free, dancing with the wind and not suffocating under hats ; it had been a very good pretext for him to let his royal headgear in his quarters.

 

He was walking in the castle’s corridors, his dark brown hair falling on his shoulders and back, with only a golden diadem being noticeable behind his thick fringe. It was the one the Prince had once made him wear, and even though the contact of cold metal around his head had first been unpleasant, Minho had grown used to it. The fact his husband liked it on him was enough of a reason to wear it proudly.

 

After a few steps on his own, the young man eventually reached the huge doors of the dining room where breakfast should be served. He waited to be announced before entering, his posture demonstrating his inborn magnificence as he walked towards the long table. Standing at its end, the King of Pugye was smiling at him and stretching an arm to welcome his guest.

 

 

“Good morning, your Highness.” He gently yet formally said, bowing with respect. “I hope you slept well, are your quarters satisfying enough ?”

 

“They are, thank you.” Minho smiled in return before accepting the invitation and sitting.

 

 

In front of him, a few plates were displayed and included both savoury and sweet dishes. There were so many that he didn’t know what to begin with, but he was waiting for his host and his respective partners to join them. However, when he looked up, he noticed King Yunho had started serving himself. 

 

 

“Shouldn’t we wait for her Majesty and his Grace to join us ?” The King of Jinju asked, cocking an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, they already had breakfast together.” The other man replied. “My wife is an early bird and she ran into his Grace earlier this morning.”

 

“It is a pity to not have them with us.”

 

“His Grace expressed his wish to walk to the sea, but do not worry, he is in great company. We can join them right after we filled our stomaches, if you would like to ?”

 

“Yes, this is a wonderful idea.”

 

 

With a smile, Minho wished his host to eat well before he served himself with diverse dishes. The evening before, when he had arrived at the castle with his husband and their escort, he had been pleasantly surprised by the warm welcome they had received. The Sea Kingdom wasn’t the biggest one in terms of surface area, yet it was counterbalanced by the impressive kindness of its rulers.

 

Pugye was known for venerating two higher entities : the Goddess of the Sea and the God of the Wind. The old legends said they had fallen in love despite their so different natures, at a period the water was always calm, unmoving and reflecting the sky like an eternal mirror. The wind had first been floating and flying above the clouds, until a hole in one of them had made him discovered the sea, down there. The way the sun was shining on this translucent liquid, making it scintillate, was the most beautiful thing it had ever seen.

 

It had been how the God had decided to leave the sky and use his power to seduce the Sea. Their relationship had kept growing throughout the years, and their mutual love could be seen every time the wind came down from the clouds to embrace his lover. He was either grazing her or vowed his fiery passion to her, and their shared moments could be seen in the waves that made the Goddess leave her immobile state to move in harmony with her other half.

 

Following this legend, it had been decided that the Pugye would always be ruled by an imperturbable Queen, with the precious help of a fervent King. For the kingdom was drawing its culture and wealth from the see, it had seemed evident that its inhabitants should venerate the Goddess first, so it was the woman of the royal couple who owned more power. 

 

And Minho had never seen someone who impersonated the Goddess of the Sea better than Queen Boa. She seemed to have been chosen by the entity itself to represent the place that had been built at the edge of the White Sea. From their very first encounter, he had noticed how Kibum had been extremely impressed by her presence, to the point he had stuttered when introducing himself. 

 

It wasn’t a surprise at all that the two of them were spending a time together, for the Queen herself had been pleasantly surprised by the _Prince_ of Jinju. As for him, the King had immediately found a brotherly aura in the person of Yunho, Boa’s husband, and he felt comfortable being only in his presence. They were talking like two old friends who had always known each other, and their talking points weren’t only about royal matters.

 

After a few moments, they were done with their breakfast and stood side by side as they headed outside. They followed the rampart walk until a descending staircase made of limestones, as white as the polished ones that were used to build the whole castle, yet left with a naturally rough appearance. The last step was covered with sand, leading directly to the long beach that was lapped by gentle waves.

 

 

“I suggest you take your shoes off from here, your Highness.” Yunho said as he removed his own. “The sensation of sand going in them is terrible, unlike when you walk on it with your bare feet.”

 

 

Nodding, the young King followed the advice and let his shoes on the stairs before allowing his feet to graze the sand, warm and deliciously comfortable. It had been a long time since the last time he had travelled to the sea, but the memory hit him as soon as he started walking on the beach, relishing the sensation under his soles, the sound of waves and the salted, marine fragrance.

 

They only need a few steps to soon distinguish the Prince and the Queen, slowly walking in their direction and talking. They noticed them as well and waved, both duos going a bit faster to reach each other quickly. As if it was a reflex, Minho and Boa immediately switched places to stand next to their respective husband, and they exchanged a smile.

 

 

“Did you sleep well, your Highness ?” The woman asked. “I am sorry that we did not wait for you to have breakfast, I guess someone was in a haste to see the sea.”

 

“I slept well, thank you, and yes, I have been told you had been kidnapped by my husband early today.” The King laughed, his words making Kibum look at him with daggers in his eyes. “I’m teasing you.”

 

“Her Majesty and I talked a lot about her kingdom.” The Prince told his husband, smiling. “Did you know the castle wasn’t actually built on a simple cliff, but a huge salt mine ?”

 

“Oh really ?”

 

“If we hadn’t this much salt, we couldn’t make our seafood come to you in a tolerable state.” Yunho explained. “We are just lucky that it was here, we never lack and it is a real advantage to our business. Would you like to visit it, your Grace ?”

 

“Can we ?” 

 

“Of course, I promise you it will impress you. We could show you a lot of places in Pugye during your stay, and also allow you to do a fishing boat ride. Have you ever travelled on the sea ?”

 

“I have not, but I suppose my first time will happen in your wonderful kingdom.”

 

 

Seeing his husband’s enthusiasm, Minho could only smile and let him talk while looking at him and his sparkling eyes. He remembered his uneasiness when they had travelled to Dongjeo, and his extra responsibility when going to Maguk hadn’t let him make the most of his stay there. But here, in Pugye, he was like another man. His face was as fresh as the air and his smile meant everything.

 

 

“Before we start our sightseeing, would you please allow me a moment alone with my husband ?” The King politely asked. “We will join you soon.”

 

“Naturally, your Highness.” Boa joyfully said. “We will be waiting for you in the yard.”

 

“Perfect, please warn my General about our upcoming walk, I would have coming him with us since he also needs some rest. And if he refuses, do not hesitate to tell him it is an order from you, he will comply more than with me.”

 

“I see, I will use my power diligently. We will see you in a bit, then.”

 

 

Without further words, the royal couple of the Sea Kingdom bowed to their guests and made their way along the beach until they couldn’t be seen anymore. As soon as they were completely alone, Minho turned towards his husband to see him a few steps away, offering him his back as he stared at the sea. The brown haired man slowly approached and smiled when he saw Kibum with his eyes closed, breathing deeply and his long, free strands slightly flying in the wind.

 

With care, he slid his hands on the other man’s side from behind, until he was circling his waist and holding him against his torso. While putting his chin on the thing shoulder, the King appreciated the feeling of soft hands covering his. Both men stayed like that for a moment, not talking to each other and just relishing this so unfamiliar yet comfortable atmosphere.

 

 

“It’s the first time I see it.” The Prince eventually spoke with an emotional voice. “The sea.”

 

“How do you feel ?” His husband asked, looking at the way the morning sun was shining on the calm water. 

 

“Appeased. It’s like all the worries that remained in my mind just… faded away, by looking at this view. I wasn’t ill but it feels like I healed, somehow. I couldn’t explain.”

 

“It’s cradling you in a soothing way. What do you like the most here ? The sound of waves ?”

 

“The smell. The sound is really working like a lullaby and it feels comfortable but… I’m breathing a new air, so pure and… relaxing. I can breathe, and I feel free.”

 

“Even when you’re trapped by my arms ?”

 

“Yes, don’t you dare letting me go.”

 

 

Minho laughed with a low voice before he buried his face in the crook of Kibum’s neck, putting a soft kiss on the skin he found. He felt the other man’s thumb caressing the back of his hand and slowly turning his head ; when he straightened up, the King found the Prince’s face close to his, his feline eyes quietly calling him. With a smile, he took his time to approach him, their warm breaths melting into each other before their lips met.

 

The raven haired man rarely was the one asking for a kiss or starting it, yet this time he was feeling so fine that he had only needed this for his mind to be complete. He kissed his husband with an incredible softness, one of his hands raising to hold Minho’s cheek and keep him close. When he eventually withdrew, he pressed their foreheads together and made the most of this intimate moment, in a foreign place that made him feel at home.

 

 

“What do you think about walking in water ?” The King whispered, making the other man open his eyes. “It’s different from a river.”

 

“Can we ?” Kibum asked, his eyes starting to sparkle again at the simple thought of his feet entering the sea. “Is it allowed ?”

 

“The sea doesn’t belong to anyone.”

 

 

As a way to affirm his statement, the younger man let go of his husband and crouched to grab the hem of his linen trousers. He gently rolled them up before doing the same with his own, and it only needed a knowing stare for the Prince to smile and slowly walk towards the sea. He seemed reluctant at first, after all it was his first time and he had no idea how different it could be from a simple river. Would it be colder ? Would he feel the salt against his skin ?

 

He remained for a moment at the edge of this beautiful area, the tide still not lapping his toes. However, he heard a familiar sound and when he looked up, he saw Minho with water up to his calfs, foam forming around his skin. And when he stretched his arm to offer him his hand, Kibum could only smile and take it, making his first steps in the sea. He didn’t hold a loud inspiration back when he finally felt it.

 

It was softer than he had expected, and he stared at his feet which he could see through the translucent water. Without saying anything, he started walking alongside the beach, never going further in order not to wet his clothes. He never let go of the King’s hand, the latter interlacing their fingers as they walked side by side, slowly, taking their time to return to the castle. 

 

When a slightly higher wave hit them just under the hem of their trousers, the Prince let a tiny scream out and jumped closer to his husband, who laughed and held him by his waist. Minho felt happier than he had ever felt ; witnessing something that seemed so unremarkable as someone walking in the sea had become the most beautiful spectacle. He was beyond grateful to be the one accompanying Kibum in this first experience, for once.

 

He couldn’t wait for them to take the rest they deserved, together, by visiting this healing kingdom. 

 

And for sure they did, their smile never leaving their faces by days passing in Pugye.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When their convoy hit the ground of Jinju’s palace again, the King and Prince weren’t feeling as much at peace as they had been in the Sea Kingdom. On their third day in this wonderful place, they had been surprised by a quite violent storm coming directly from the open sea, what the priests had interpreted like a fight between the two divine entities. The God of Wind had then left his lover and was now blowing through the whole kingdom, threatening with anger.

 

If Pugye’s constructions were all reinforced with stones, preventing them to be destroyed by a tempest, it wasn’t the case in Minho’s kingdom. They had had to shorten their trip for the sake of Jinju’s people, and had travelled behind the storm. The natural disaster had reached their home before them, a dark sky pouring violent rain and the wind only making it even more uncontrollable.

 

Before they could get completely wet, the two husbands ran from their carriage to the palace, entering the Pearl Room when they were welcomed by the Queen Mother, her eyes showing her anxiety.

 

 

“Bless the Gods, you are safe !” She sighed with relief before hugging her son and taking her son-in-law’s hands in hers. “I was afraid you would stay blocked somewhere because of the weather.”

 

“Mother, we saw this storm in Pugye.” Minho told her while the General was summoning the whole army in the room to wait for their sovereign’s orders. “It was already strong there and will only grow stronger. We can’t do anything against it but we have to protect our people.”

 

“Was it dangerous back there ?”

 

“Your Majesty, the wind was powerful enough to break everything that was made of wood.” Kibum intervened. “Every house built with stones was spared so it didn’t did a lot of damages, but here…”

 

“We need to evacuate the people.” The King decided. “The renovations of the town hadn’t ended and there are some areas with houses that are only made of wood. We have to protect every single person who lives in a place that can be destroyed.”

 

“What are your orders, my King ?” Jinki stepped in.

 

“I want two squadrons, the first one will evacuate people whose habitations and lives are threatened and bring them here in the Pearl Room. We will wet up a refuge for as long as the storm keeps going. For the second one, they will split up and go tell every other family to stay in their house, most of them had been reinforced so it will be fine.”

 

“I will take care of preparing the room.” The Prince added. “Do not let them waste time by taking clothes or blankets, they will have everything here. Also, just in case there are flying debris, take shields and protect yourselves, protect the people you will escort. Do not let them come to us alone.”

 

 

As one man, all soldiers answered positively and listened to their General separating them and giving orders to let them go in a methodical way. Kibum couldn’t help but flinch when he saw Taemin in the front row, but the young man looked determined and his older friend tried his best to repress his worries. In no time, the huge room was empty and a few employees were running here and there, moving furnitures away and bringing as much blankets and pillows as they could.

 

While the Prince was giving his orders in the kitchens to have warm soup ready for the rescued people, the storm grew stronger outside and thunder started rumbling. The dark sky soon was torn up by bolts of lightning, the rain pouring more and more as the wind kept blowing. Panic started invading everyone’s mind but they chased the thought away, making sure to have everything prepared.

 

When the first persons arrived, a few families with children with one being brought by Jinki in person, they were immediately taken care of by house boys and girls who led them to a space where they helped hem drying themselves. The kids got undressed and wrapped in warm blankets, bowls of soup soon given while the tempest was still raging outside. When the newcomers grew more and more numerous, the King, the Prince and the Queen Mother pitched in to welcome and help, calling for the physician to tend to some superficial injuries caused by debris.

 

 

“We are running out of space, your Highness !” Yerim soon said loudly.

 

 

And indeed, the Pearl Room was completed invaded when people kept coming. Minho noticed some of them weren’t part of those who _must_ come, but it wasn’t the right time to eject humans who wanted to be safe. 

 

 

“Make space in the dining room and in the Council Room as well.” He told the house girl. “This should be enough to welcome everyone.”

 

 

Nodding, the young woman ran away to comply to her sovereign’s orders, and the situation was handled with no difficulty. After half an hour, newcomers were less and less frequent, until all soldiers were back in the palace with Jinki closing the huge doors behind them. The latter sent his soldiers to help every single person, man, woman or child who needed help or just reassurance, before he made his way through the sitting crowd.

 

He grabbed the King by his arm and the Prince instantly joined them, the three men standing in the middle of the room.

 

 

“My soldiers evacuated everyone who lived in the south of the town.” The General said. “They passed the word so it was easier for us, I had to intervene with the second squadron because some nobles refused to stay inside when their houses were perfectly safe.”

 

“You did well to do so.” Minho nodded. “I hope we didn’t forget anyone…”

 

“My sergeant made his report, everyone should be here and they even checked in the endangered houses to make sure they were empty.”

 

“Were they injured soldiers ?”

 

“A few, mostly because of the flying objects, but they were taken care of.”

 

“Can you tell me something again ?” Kibum spoke in, his eyes scanning the crowd. “What areas of the town had to be evacuated ?”

 

“Mostly the south, where some shops are.” Jinki obeyed. “The barns, the inn, the school and all houses concerned.”

 

“The school…”

 

“It’s the oldest building of the town.” The King frowned. “The most breakable.”

 

“Wh-Where is Jonghyun ?”

 

 

The Prince started turning round and round, searching for the slightest blond strand in the crowd. He ran to the two other rooms they had prepared but there was no trace of the teacher. The General’s face turned white and he called his sergeant to make him repeat his report.

 

 

“Did you go to the school ?” He hurriedly asked. “Did you check no one was there ?”

 

“There couldn’t have been any child in the house at that hour, Sir.” The soldier replied, but he knew he had done something wrong.

 

“Sir Jonghyun is living _above_ the school !” Minho shouted, losing his temper when he saw his husband become pale as well.

 

“Have you seen him ?” Jinki pressed his recruit. “He’s fucking blonde, have you seen someone blonde in that fucking town ?!”

 

“No, Sir…!”

 

 

Kibum held onto the King as his legs failed him, the latter catching him and calling for someone to bring him water. What he hadn’t expected was for the General to curse out loud before running between the sitting people, towards the door.

 

 

“General !” Minho shouted. “Jinki !”

 

 

The soldier ignored the calls, he didn’t even hear them. He was thinking about one person only, fear twisting his stomach. He opened the door and went outside, and before he could be caught back by anyone… he had run away and disappeared in the storm.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you didn't forget this story! Please leave a comment, and see you for the next one~


	25. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M chapter.

**Chapter 25 : I love you**

 

 

 

A bolt of lightning tore the dark sky and was quickly followed by the loud, terrifying sound of thunder. Jinki was running down the streets, sometimes slipping on the ground that had already turned muddy and dirtying his pants, but he couldn’t care less. The strong rain was endlessly pouring, hitting his body and wetting him from head to toe ; his bun didn’t exist anymore, the ribbon had loosened up to the point his hair was barely tied. Soaked, his strands were stuck to his face and he did no effort to move them aside.

 

He hadn’t had taken the time to untie his mare and ride to go faster, that was how determined he was. He was only trusting his legs, yet it was as if they weren’t even carrying him anymore : the only thing he could think of was his destination, and the nascent pain in his thighs was the least of his worries. He felt grateful to know the town by heart, otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to run without stopping once to look for the right way.

 

Sometimes, the darknesses were interrupted by a fast light, enough for the General to get his bearings. As he kept running, he was angrily wondering how Jonghyun could have been so stupid, him, the smartest person he knew. The school was facing tons of houses that his soldiers had made sure to empty, and even though they hadn’t thought about checking this bigger building, how come the teacher hadn’t noticed anything ? Either the movement outside or the loud voices leading the inhabitants to the palace ? 

 

He couldn’t be sleeping at such an early hour in the evening, and anyone would have been woken up by the power of the storm above their heads. Wasn’t he feeling that his house was too frail ? Didn’t it tremble, creak or anything ? Jinki’s mind was assaulted by questions, replaced by a twist in his stomach when he eventually saw the school in front of him : the driving rain and the wind were working together against it. He hadn’t much time left, it was going to fall down.

 

Gathering all the strength of his legs, the soldier reached the front door and adrenaline made him knock it down.

 

 

“Jonghyun !” He shouted as he entered, quickly scanning the classroom only to see it empty, but with the furnitures trembling just as much as the walls.

 

 

Some decorations likes pots had already fallen from their shelf and were now shattered on the floor. Cursing, Jinki stepped across the desks and opened the door leading to the staircase. He took the stairs two by two, not caring about how he was dirtying everything after his race outside, and finally arrived to the teacher’s living room. Out of breath, he stood in the middle of the room before he walked towards the first door. 

 

When he opened it quite abruptly, he was about to shout his friend’s name but he didn’t need to ; a familiar silhouette with long blonde hair was standing in front of the desk, palms resting on it and his eyes never leaving the terrible spectacle that was happening outside. Jinki let a relieved sigh out and immediately went to him, grabbing his arms to make him turn and face him. Every wish to scold him disappeared as soon as he noticed his eyes.

 

The sweet, beautiful eyes were filled with something the General had never seen in them before : fear. 

 

 

“Jonghyun…” He called, frowning and realizing the teacher’s breath wasn’t steady. “What’s happening ? Are you hurt ?”

 

“I… I…” The blonde started to reply, his voice low and broken, almost a whisper. “I can’t move…”

 

“You can’t _move_ ? What are you saying, we have to get out of here right now, everything’s going to fall ! Why aren’t you in the palace already ?!”

 

 

With his lips trembling and his eyes starting to water, Jonghyun grabbed hold of Jinki’s sleeve and opened his mouth to say something, when he was interrupted by the loudest racket they had ever heard. The blonde jumped with surprise and was immediately caught by the other man, who strongly pulled him against his torso and raised his arm to protect his head. The sound of tiles and wood being destroyed and falling kept going and when it eventually come to an end, as temporary as it could be, both men looked up.

 

The next room’s open door let them see how it had just been completely shattered. A bolt of lightning had fallen on the roof and pierced through it, and the fall of so many tiles and beams at once had only finished to destroy the already breakable floor. But the most impressive wasn’t the huge hole that had replaced it, furnitures falling to the ground floor ; it was the way rain was now pouring inside, only damaging more.

 

 

“We have to leave, _now_.” Jinki commanded and grabbed Jonghyun by his hand, not waiting a second more to leave the room.

 

“No, stop…!”

 

 

But the General ignored the call and led the other man downstairs, his grip strong. They only stopped running when they arrived in the classroom and saw the beams, tiles and bedroom’s furnitures that had fallen from the hole in the ceiling and crushed a few desks. It was a real mess and the whole building kept creaking scarily. The now broken roof was losing more and more tiles, which joined the ones already there. It was only a matter of minutes before the rest of the first floor would fall.

 

Fortunately, the front door was still open and within easy reach, yet the walls and ceiling were trembling so much they had to get out of the school as fast as possible. Jinki started walking but he was surprised by the way his hand was pulled, and he turned over to notice the considerable anxiety twisting Jonghyun’s features. 

 

 

“Jonghyun, we really have to leave.” The soldier said, staring at the other’s eyes. “Your house won’t last, we have to go out.”

 

“I can’t, Jinki, I really can’t, please…” The blonde begged and his grip tightened, making his former lover frown even more and approach him.

 

“Why ? We will be safe if we go out, _you_ will be safe, why can’t you ?”

 

“I… I’m scared, I can’t go out, I…”

 

“Trust me, there is more to fear right here than outside. Please, Jonghyun, you have to come with me, I won’t let you here.”

 

“I’m scared of rain !”

 

 

The sentence was punctuated by another thunderbolt and its astonishing sound, more parts of the first floor falling through the hole that was slowly growing bigger as the wooden floor wasn’t resisting to both rain and storm. A beam holding the ground floor’s ceiling ceded and collapsed just a meter away from the two men, Jinki reacting by pushing the teacher against the wall and instinctively protecting his body with his as a shield. He got lucky that only dust fell on his back.

 

When he slowly straightened up, he saw Jonghyun’s tears in the corner of his eyes along with his short breath, and something hit him in the chest. Like a reflex, the General cupped the other man’s cheeks and softly shushed him in a reassuring way.

 

 

“You have to explain everything to me, alright ?” He said, doing his best to ignore all the creaking sounds above their heads. “I want to help you, I will do everything I can for you.”

 

“I’m scared of water…” The blonde answered, his lips trembling but the physical contact with Jinki comforting him.

 

“Of water ?”

 

“Yes, I… I almost drowned years ago during a storm that had me trapped in our cellar and… and the river overflowed, it was coming inside and the door was blocked, and… I… I didn’t know how to swim, no one was coming to help me and I…”

 

“Okay, okay, look at me. Shhh, I’m here, see ? There is someone with you right now, and if I have to fight this rain to have you feeling safe, trust me, I will. There is only rain outside, are puddles fine ?”

 

“I guess, I… I’m not scared when I have to bathe but… with the storm, it looks like that day and I couldn’t move, I was seeing myself back then…”

 

“I understand, but this won’t happen again, Jonghyun. Alright ? I’m here, I won’t let your fears have you killed. Can you trust me ?”

 

 

The sudden vulnerability he was seeing in the blonde man was making the soldier want to protect him at all costs. He had never seen him so scared, so paralyzed by a fear ; he didn’t even know he had fears. This would be something to discuss together another time, because as soon as Jonghyun nodded, Jinki let his cheeks go and took his hand instead, leading him between the desks and chairs.

 

The way towards the door had never seemed so long, especially since they had to stop and walk backwards when a creaking noise turned into wood falling, the whole first floor giving in to the storm. They could hear how powerful the wind was, blowing against and inside the school now. Without letting go of each other’s hand, both men managed to walk across the knocked furnitures, and the soldier made the teacher go in front of him, watching his back as he pushed him towards the exit.

 

Jonghyun felt his legs failing him when thunder resounded again and he saw the light outside, along with the never ending rain. But the hand in his helped to reassure him and even though he didn’t feel as safe as he could feel, it was still way much more than a few minutes before. The door was now just in front of them and the blonde man stopped despite him, his heart beating fast and his body not willing to move.

 

 

“It’s okay, I’m here.”

 

 

Because of the constant racket, Jinki had been forced to shout when he had wished to be reassuring. Jonghyun turned over to face him, and something in his chest seemed to light up. It was as if he was realizing who he had with him, when his fears from before hadn’t really made him understand what it meant. The General had come for him, he hadn’t hesitated and had come alone in the storm to fetch him.

 

A smile started to be drawn on the teacher’s lips, a smile that was about to be returned by the other man, when an even louder din made them jump with surprise. As one, they raised their head and saw the ceiling dangerously cracking.

 

It only lasted a second.

 

The wood yielded and the whole part of the first floor above their heads fell. Jonghyun hadn’t time to scream nor move by himself because Jinki’s hands were put on his torso and pushed him. The blonde man was taken aback by the strength he was thrown outside with, his body passing the open door and falling in the mud. He whined when he felt pain on his hip and where he had been hit, his eyebrows furrowing… until he realised.

 

Opening his eyes he saw the school’s door, just a meter away from him. It was still open, but completely obstructed by fallen pieces of wood. And the soldier wasn’t outside with him.

 

 

“Jinki !”

 

 

Jonghyun shouted and stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain he immediately felt and quickly reaching the obstacle. With his bare hands, he tried to catch anything he could to pull it off, calling for his friend without hearing anything in return. A whole new kind of fear invaded him, and he started running around the house, trying to see whatever he could through the windows and to find a potential way in. 

 

He was screaming, calling Jinki’s name while tears merged with rain on his face. Although it couldn’t work, he was hitting the walls, begging the other man to answer him and coming back to the front door. He recklessly tried to unblock the way, but his hands were either slipping or getting hurt by the wood, which wouldn’t move an inch. He didn’t know how many precious seconds he spent there, shouting and damaging his fingers, hitting the obstacles until his joints started bleeding. 

 

What he hadn’t expected was for a second bolt of lightning to fall on the school, and he stepped backwards to see the whole right side of the building collapse. The violent shock made the ground tremble and Jonghyun found himself falling on his butt, doing his best to use his hands and feet to move away. He protected his head and eyes from the amount of dust and dirt that the fall was whipping up, and he called one last time for Jinki.

 

After a few seconds that felt like the longest hours, no noise came from the school anymore. No creaking, no tiles nor wood ceding. Only the rain could be heard, and it felt awfully silent in spite of everything.

 

 

“No, no…” The blonde man stuttered, waiting for the slightest movement or sound that would assure him that the soldier was alive.

 

 

Only one half of the building was destroyed, it didn’t mean Jinki had been right there. He was smart, and a strategist, he couldn’t have saved _him_ at the risk of his life… This simple thought made Jonghyun’s stomach twist, his chest seemed to oppress him with his ribcage crushing his lungs and heart. His breath went short, and without realizing it, he started sobbing, sitting in the mud. 

 

It had never hurt like it was hurting at the moment, and he felt so guilty it was only adding more pain to his already devastated mind. He refused. He didn’t want this to happen, he would like it more to live the moment when Jinki had left him again and again, than losing him that way. Gathering the few strength he had left, Jonghyun stood up and looked around him, his eyes falling on the bench, knocked down by the wind.

 

He approached it and started dragging him, the slipping ground helping him to bring it on the left side of the school. His sobs never ceased as he tried to lift the heavy furniture, making it stand upright in front of the still intact window. With a painful grunt, he pushed it until it fell against the pane… but it just hit it without breaking it. He hadn’t made it gather enough momentum and it had barely damaged the glass. He needed something he could lift more easily.

 

After he knocked the bench down, he ran here and there to find whatever could help him, whatever he could throw with enough strength and speed at the window. He gathered a few stones and was walking back towards the building when something unexpected happened, making him jump backwards and drop his collection.

 

The glass got shattered from inside, a chair thrown through it and breaking it, falling on the ground. Jonghyun raised his hands to protect his face from fragments, and when he eventually looked at the now broken window, his breath was taken away. The silhouette of the General appeared in the frame, extracting himself from the falling house. His face suddenly got twisted by pain and he fell on his knees as he jumped down on the ground.

 

It took a moment for his brain to realise, before the teacher literally ran towards the other man and grabbed him by the shoulders to lead him a bit more away from the school. When they were out of danger, yet still in the mud under the rain, Jinki grunted and lied on his back, holding himself on his elbow. The blonde man kneeled next to him and, as if he wanted to make sure he wasn’t having the most cruel hallucination, he touched the soldier’s cheek. 

 

When their eyes met, it was too much for Jonghyun who started sobbing again, grabbing hold of the other’s collar and never letting go of it as if his life depended on it. They both were in a miserable state, their clothes dirtied and now completely soaked by the pouring rain. Their faces wore stains of dirt and dust, the General’s right brow bone cut and bleeding as well as the teacher’s hands. 

 

Their hair was untied, tangled and wet, stuck to their skin which was endlessly hit by drops of water. At some moment, the sobs grew harder and desperate, making Jinki ignore the pain in his shoulder to pull the other man against him, holding him tight with a hand on his hair. The teacher embraced him more strongly than he had ever done, closing his fists on the military harness’ straps.

 

When they eventually separated, Jonghyun’s face was striated with tears and he sniffed before he grabbed hold of his soaked shirt, tearing a piece off and carefully folding it with his trembling hands. He made sure he wasn’t dirtying it too much and pressed the clean part on Jinki’s wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. He didn’t care about the cuts on his own hands, not when the man he loved was hurt because of him.

 

 

“Jonghyun…” The soldier called, grabbing the hand holding the fabric and slowly pulling it down. “Look at me, it’s over, you’re safe.”

 

“I thought you were…” The blonde answered, interrupted by a sob. “I thought you were dead, I couldn’t enter and I tried everything… you weren’t replying my calls…”

 

“I’m alive, and if you hadn’t tried using this bench outside, I wouldn’t have had the idea to break the glass from inside. You saved me.”

 

“I got so scared…”

 

“I know, but everything’s fine now. You don’t have to be scared anymore, I told you I would protect you.”

 

“You… You came to fetch me…?”

 

“Of course I did, I would have never let you here, I got scared as fuck when the Prince noticed you weren’t in the palace… I didn’t think, I just ran to find you. I was afraid to lose you…”

 

“I almost lost you because you didn’t want to lose me… you’re hurt, there’s blood… and your shoulder, and…”

 

“Shhh, as long as you’re fine, I’ll be fine too. I’ll never leave you again, I promise.”

 

 

Saying this, Jinki cupped Jonghyun’s cheek with one hand and caressed it, softly, soothing him to make him find trust again. Trust in him, also self trust. The teacher let go of the piece of his shirt, dropping it on the floor and walking on his knees to come closer to the General. He slowly put his hands on the thick neck and it was like all the emotions he had tried to repress hit him in his entire being. The promise resounded in his ears and for the first time in his life, he wished to believe it. He wasn’t scared.

 

When the soldier whispered that it was fine now, the blonde man read on his lips and found out he didn’t need reassuring words anymore. An ounce of self confidence grew back in his heart and he leaned on, pressing his lips against the other’s. Jinki held his cheek and returned the kiss, none of them making it rough like they used to do. No, it was even more intense, yet the softest kiss they had ever shared. 

 

It meant way much more than every other kiss. 

 

 

 

* * * * * 

 

 

 

“Please try not to move, I’m almost done.”

 

 

Thunder had stopped outside although the sky remained as dark as during night and rain kept pouring. Lots of candles had been lit in the General’s quarters, the man quietly sitting on his bed while he was taken care of. A whole hour had passed since he had managed to come back to the palace with the help of Jonghyun, both men holding on to each other on their way back. 

 

Must to their displeasure, they had been separated as soon as they had put a foot inside the Pearl Room, their sovereigns immediately taking over and leading them in a quieter place than the three rooms occupied by all rescued people. Jinki hadn’t protested, for he knew he was injured and needed the quickest care if he wanted to make sure he could use his arm again. Thus, he had let his childhood friend lead him to his quarters and draw him a bath.

 

Minho wasn’t the kind to let his higher status get the upper hand on what he could do for a dear friend, and he had even helped the latter to undress and inspected his wounds. The cut on his brow bone was deep and blood had kept flowing out of it until the soldier had pressed a compress on it for some long minutes. His shoulder had been dislocated when debris had fallen on him inside the school, and it was a miracle that he had come back soon enough for it to be repaired.

 

But his luck had rested upon the person he would have expected the least ; the royal physician and his fellows from the people were still busy downstairs and although one of them had proposed to put his current work on hold to tend to the General and the teacher’s wounds, it had been kindly refused. Instead, it had been the Prince himself who had used his medicinal knowledge to treat his two friends, to the great surprise of his husband.

 

At that moment, Kibum had his coat resting across the bench at the foot of the bed, and his sleeves rolled up. He was sitting at the edge of the mattress just next to Jinki, his clean hands delicately working on the suture of the other man’s brow cut. He was extremely precise and gentle, despite the stinging pain the soldier felt each time the needle pierced his skin — he had known worse than that, he was just flinching sometimes. The room was quiet as the King had left them to go check on Jonghyun, who was being taken cared of by Taemin in their raven haired friend’s own quarters. 

 

 

“Where did you learn all of this ?” The General ended up asking, making sure his head wouldn’t move too much when he talked.  

 

“All of this ?” The Prince repeated, his eyes never leaving the needle.

 

“Suturing. Also, I didn’t know you could be strong enough to realign a shoulder that fast.”

 

“You still have a lot to learn about me, General. I learned with our physician in Mongje, since I used to head hunts with my father. I thought it would be useful to know some medicinal basics such as healing plants, how to tend to a wound and suture cuts if needed… not to mention my parents wanted me to rather use my skills with a needle this way than by sewing clothes.”

 

“Fabric and skin aren’t quite the same thing to sew, though. I’m surprised, you are indeed talented.”

 

“And your scar will be charming, on top of that. Almost unnoticeable, but charming. How is your shoulder ?”

 

“I still feel sore but it does not hurt anymore. I should thank you for that, I could have lost my arm if you had not put it back for me.”

 

“I wouldn’t say you would have _lost_ your arm, but your recovery would have needed way much more than just me putting it back. It was just a matter of good timing.”

 

 

The soldier smiled and sat still, waiting for the stitches to be done. At some point, he wasn’t feeling anything anymore as he got used to the needle, and he found himself surprised when Kibum withdrew to stand up. The latter put his _tools_ aside and grabbed a clean compress which he used to carefully mop the now sutured cut, just to get rid of the small drops of blood that had appeared because of the pointed end.

 

 

“There, I’m done.” The Prince said with a smile as he collected all medicinal instruments, compresses and bandages. “I will verify your cut every day, we don’t want it to get infected, right ?”

 

“It would be appreciable.” Jinki answered. “I suppose I’m disallowed to leave my quarters ?”

 

“It’s for the best. Even though your shoulder should be fine, I would rather have you resting for the next few days and recovering peacefully.”

 

“Thank you, your Grace.”

 

“I should be the one thanking you, General. You… You put your own life at risk to save his, you didn’t hesitate a second when you understood he wasn’t in the Pearl Room. You didn’t do it for me of course, still I’m eternally grateful for what you did. Thank you, for everything.”

 

 

The brilliance in Kibum’s eyes when he pronounced these last words moved the soldier, such honesty and trust being noticeable in them. Without even thinking about it, the elder slowly took his sovereign’s hand in his and squeezed it with gentleness, as a way to quietly answer and reassure him. The other man smiled at him, and Jinki could have sworn it was the first time he was given such a bright smile from the Prince. Somehow, he understood why Minho always tried to make him smile.

 

He was about to say something when they both heard three gentle knocks. As one man, they turned their head towards the source of the noise before the youngest man walked to open the quarters’ door. There, waiting in the corridor, stood the King and Taemin as they were escorting a blonde man whose eyes were betraying a considerable worry. His hands wore a few bandages but they seemed cleaned from any stain of blood.

 

Kibum smiled again and asked the visitors to wait a bit, while he went back inside to gather all medicinal things. The General gave him an interrogating look but he only replied with a smile and walked out ; as soon as he reappeared, Minho approached him and took what he had in his hands to allow him to do what he deeply wanted. Once his hands were free, it only took a second for the Prince to pull his friend in a warm, desperate embrace. 

 

They didn’t exchange a single word, their gestures talking for them as they hugged each other for so long it felt like hours. When Kibum was the first one to withdraw, he softly took Jonghyun’s face in his hands and stared at his eyes, smiling to show him he was happy to have him here. He knew about the young teacher’s fear, he had known about it since the beginning and he could only be proud that he had been able to face it, somehow.

 

After a quick glance at his elder’s bandaged hands, the Prince looked at his face and slowly moved on the side to let him enter the General’s quarters. Thanking him with a quiet nod, Jonghyun didn’t wait more and hurriedly walked inside while the door was being closed behind him.

 

His eyes met Jinki’s, the latter slowly straightening up on his bed with his arm in a sling, the only piece of fabric left on his upper body. With care and an ounce of apprehension, the blonde man walked towards him and sat at the edge of the mattress, removing his slippers with the single help of his feet. He then moved on his knees to come closer to the soldier, who was still looking at him and somehow waiting for what would happen next. 

 

With an extreme delicateness, Jonghyun raised his hand and let the tip of his forefinger trace a line under the cut that had just been sutured. The General didn’t flinch, only staring at his eyes and grabbing his hand to take a look at how it had been treated. The bandages were carefully encircling his fingers and knuckles, but it didn’t seem like they were damaged a lot. 

 

 

“How are you ?” He asked, his voice like a whisper as he looked up, the blonde man nodding. “Are you still scared ?”

 

“No, I’m not scared anymore.” Jonghyun replied with the same tone. “Will you be fine…?”

 

“Of course I will, those are nothing but scratches. They’ll disappear in no time and my arm will get better soon as well, just as your hands.”

 

“Jinki, I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault…”

 

“Don’t. It has nothing to do with you, you have no reason to blame yourself. No one can control such a storm, even a man of knowledge like you.”

 

“No, I meant… I wasn’t apologizing for your _physical_ wounds.”

 

 

Frowning, the soldier slightly tilted his head to the side. Kneeling next to him, the beautiful blonde man seemed uneasy, yet desperate to let it out. Whatever he wanted to say, he wanted to say it so bad and was, for the first time ever, lost for words.

 

 

“Why are you apologizing for, then ?” Jinki softly asked, holding the hurt hand in his. “I’m not even angry at you, for anything.”

 

“Aren’t you ?” The teacher sadly smiled. “After what I did to you ?”

 

“You did nothing, Jonghyun.”

 

“Yes, exactly. I did nothing when you confessed to me and just watched you leave. Aren’t you angry at me for this ?”

 

“Of course not, I told you why I decided to stop what was between us and I was saying the truth. I don’t want to have you being forced to return my feelings for you, this wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“And what if I wouldn’t feel _forced_ ? What would you do ?”

 

“What do you mean ? I thought we agreed about stopping playing riddles with each other, please speak your mind. You know I’m always listening.”

 

“What if… what if I loved you, too ? But I was so stupid and scared to hurt you in the future, or to have you hurting me… that I pretended I didn’t ? Would you still want me like you once said you do…?”

 

 

The General raised his eyebrows as he thought he had misheard for a second. If it hadn’t been for Jonghyun’s eyes screaming how he was truly feeling, he wouldn’t have believed him. 

 

 

“You… You love me ?” The soldier repeated, feeling dumb for asking. “But I thought…”

 

“I was lying.” The blonde confessed, lowering his eyes. “Not to you, but to myself, and… I was just scared of what love could do to someone but… when I thought you were dead…”

 

“For fuck’s sake…”

 

 

Jinki didn’t let the other man finish his sentence and pulled him against his torso, making sure he wasn’t too rough as he embraced him with his valid arm. Almost immediately, the teacher circled his neck and moved on his knees to be as close as possible, their bodies touching each other. The long, blonde hair was falling on Jonghyun’s back, the other man delightfully caressing it as he held him, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

He smelled so good, just after his bath. The soldier didn’t want this moment to cease, but there was a question that was burning his lips to ask…

 

 

“So, when you kissed me earlier…” He said, slowly pushing Jonghyun to face him, their faces close. “Did it mean…?”

 

“It meant.” The teacher nodded. “It just _meant_.”

 

“You’re conscious I won’t let you slip through my fingers now that you told me this ?”

 

“Don’t worry, I think I’m the best placed to know how strong your grip is. Now… ask me what I want.”

 

“What do you want ?”

 

“You.”

 

 

With a smile that lit his perfect face, Jonghyun supported his short answer by leaning on Jinki, his hands finding their way up to his cheeks as he pressed their lips together. In no time, they both felt like they were back to the moment they had found themselves in the mud, under the pouring rain. Holding onto each other, they shared the same kind of kiss the just an hour before ; soft, warm and conveying all their feelings with strength. 

 

With his free arm, the General circled the teacher’s waist and pressed him even more against his body, the latter having to straightened a bit for his silhouette to follow the move. Their hands were grazing each other’s skin, here and there, while their mouths remained attached for some long, delightful minutes. It was when the blonde man felt the sling under his fingers that he separated from his lover, looking at the piece of fabric.

 

 

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t thinking of molesting you tonight.” He said, a tint of mischief in his voice as he looked up. “I don’t want you to think I only missed the sex with you.”

 

“So you missed me as well ?” Jinki played along with him, slowly placing a blonde strand behind the pale, tiny ear. “I’m honoured.”

 

“I did. It took me time to realise, to admit everything… so please, don’t let me regret this, don’t let me run away.”

 

“I won’t, you have my word. As for you, just trust me.”

 

“I’ve always trusted you.”

 

“Do you trust me enough to tell me more about you ? I want to know more, we barely talked about each other before.”

 

“Isn’t that a bit committing ? Getting to know each other after so many months…”

 

“I know your body by heart, know I want to know what’s inside. Tell me your deepest secrets.”

 

“Oh really ? That’s what you want ?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Then I’ll start with the deepest one.”

 

 

Jonghyun offered a shy but playful smile to the other man as he leaned on to graze his ear with his lips. Jinki slightly tensed up and closed his eyes when he felt the warm breath against his skin, while a hand was resting on his torso.

 

 

“I love you.” The teacher whispered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had taken two whole days for the storm to completely cease, rain eventually stopped pouring on the morning. After a few hours, dark clouds had gone clearer and slowly made space to the blue sky and the timid sun. The King had sent some scouts to inspect the houses in the south of the town, and their report had been quite disturbing : a lot had been destroyed and couldn’t be repaired at all, they would have to completely build them again.

 

The good news were that the habitations that had been under renovation before the storm arrived, only had their wooden parts shattered. Fortunately, the foundations were safe and it wouldn’t take long to restore these houses to good condition ; a few weeks, at the most. The other ones, along with some shops and the school, would take way longer since nothing did exist anymore. 

 

It was a good occasion to make a fresh start and see this storm as a little help for the kingdom to get an upgrade. On the very afternoon after the rain had stopped, both sovereigns had payed an official visit to the destroyed area, accompanied with at least one adult to represent their rescued family. The spectacle had been devastating for most of them, who saw their whole life reduced to ashes, furnitures and objects with sentimental value crushed by the fallen roofs, beams and walls. 

 

That day had started a real search, led by the King and Prince, for every single thing that could be saved from the wrecked habitations. A whole garrison had been dispatch to land a helping hand to any man or woman from the people who needed it in the ruins. It had been a matter of safety, and taken almost two other days for the area to be emptied ; most families had found themselves relieved after they had recovered some useful things like blankets and clothes.

 

Once everyone had been sure to have gathered as many belonging they could, it had been Kibum’s role, along with his mother-in-law, to organise a distribution of all those men, women and children during the time of works. Fortunately, the tragedy had brought people together and several persons proposed to accommodate their neighbors and friends — even a few nobles agreed to do so, while the homeless persons left had been temporarily welcomed in the soldiers’ bedrooms. 

 

The next days had been rough, Minho spending them in the field with as many soldiers and volunteers to prepare the constructions. Despite his Prince’s orders, Jinki hadn’t remained bedridden for too long and had been quick to join his King, leading his recruits and himself helping. What hadn’t been expected though, had been for a squadron coming right from Maguk, sent by the Queen herself to help with Jinju’s works ; it had been found out later that Jonghyun had been the one behind this act of generosity, using the few power he had as a distant member of the royal family to ask his cousin for some more workforce.

 

After a whole week of intense work, everything was going considerably faster than at the beginning, all men and the few women contributing to the constructions getting used to the building methods and applying them with determination. That was when Minho realized his people was like him, or _he_ was like his people : willing to do everything in their power for the well-being of their fellows. The mutual aid and solidarity he witnessed when he visited the work sites was always surprising him and making him feel proud.

 

But also tired.

 

Although he wasn’t working as much as all these brave people because he had to lead the different teams and stages, he was spending all his time outside the palace and walking here and there, thinking and reflecting with his General. He had no idea of what was happening at his own home while he was away, but he trusted his husband enough and didn’t worry more than needed, able to focus on his duty as the King and the supervisor of Jinju’s restoration.

 

The sixth month of the year was slowly reaching its end, the days growing longer and hotter as summer came along. Minho had just returned from the construction sites on that day, but his moment of peace had been short as he had had to meet the Royal Council after his bath. After all, the renovation of the south side of the town couldn’t prevent him to attend to his royal matters such as the monthly inventory. Kibum had proposed himself to take responsibility for it, but the King hadn’t wanted him to face those old snakes alone again.

 

He knew his husband could defend himself and that even the meanest pricks of the council had somehow ended up accepting his authority. They were still in bad faith but Minho felt proud enough to never step in, to let the Prince show them who he was and what he could do. 

 

 

“Dismissed.”

 

 

This word sounded like a call for freedom as the young King watched the council’s members leave the room. This inventory had made him realise that they were going short on time until the realm could live on its own, yet they hadn’t found a way to keep their wedding safe in the future. This simple thought sent shivers to his spine but he shook his head, trying to not moping around about things that were still far from happening. At the moment, he just missed his Prince.

 

Although they had secretly shared a same bed since the night of their reconciliation, it had been difficult for them even to just talk with each other before sleeping. Minho had often found his husband already fast asleep when he had eventually reached their quarters, for his days were long and busy, and he had to lead morning out-of-season hunts to feed all people sojourning in the palace. 

 

But that night, the King really missed him. As he stepped out of the room, he noticed the night wasn’t that advanced as the horizon was still a bit lighten by the set sun. Without waiting more, the young man fastened his steps through the corridors and stairs, the east wing never seeming so far. Perhaps the other man hadn’t gone to bed already, or at least he might not be asleep — Minho wished.

 

Once he was facing the huge doors of his royal quarters, he didn’t know why he felt his heart beat as fast as during the first days. It wasn’t like he wasn’t seeing Kibum every single day, they even shared some words and lunch when they could. Why did he feel so nervous, all of sudden ? As he chased his thoughts away, the sovereign grabbed the knob and turned it to enter the room, holding a relieved sigh when he saw all candles still lit. 

 

However, he felt a bit disappointed to see that his husband was already wearing his night shirt and had just stood up from his dressing table. His long, dark hair was like an ebony waterfall falling on his back and shoulders, and his face was freshly washed considering the fading pink tint of his forehead, nose and chin. It made him even prettier than usual, and the King’s heart missed a bit when the other man smiled at him, obviously delighted to see him as well.

 

 

“You’re early.” The Prince commented as he approached the brown haired man to peck his lips. “It’s been a while since I last had the occasion to wish you good night in person.”

 

“A too long while.” Minho smiled and removed his coat to hang it before grabbing his husband by the waist. “Were you going to bed already ?”

 

“Yes, the day was tough. I must rest a lot for tomorrow’s hunt, we will try another place so we can maybe catch some bigger game.”

 

“Are you sure you’re tired ? I miss talking with you…”

 

“Minho, don’t be a child, we still have a lot to do with the constructions and we can’t spend our sleeping hours chatting. I miss it too but we must stick to our responsibilities… soon, we will catch up, promise.”

 

“But…”

 

“Now, wash your face and join me in bed, you need to sleep too.”

 

 

Saying this, Kibum stole another quick kiss to his husband before he turned around and walked towards the bed, climbing on it and sliding under the sheets on his side of the mattress — the left one, he hated to sleep near the door. As he was placing his head on the pillow, the King felt a bit frustrated while he removed his slippers and went to the bucket of water to spray his face. He hadn’t planned that he would be rejected like that, even though his husband hadn’t been rude.

 

And King Minho of Choi dynasty, third of his name, was no man to dwell on a failure.

 

While a playful smile was drawn on his face, he walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed the hem of the sheet, pulling it a bit. This had for instant effect to make the Prince raise his head with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

 

“What are you doing ?” He asked, rolling his eyes. “It’s not the time to play.”

 

“Is there a right time ?” The other man replied, his smile not leaving his lips as he pulled the sheet even more, uncovering his husband’s legs. “Come on, Bum…”

 

“Using pet names won’t work, give the sheet back and move your royal ass.” 

 

 “Talking that way to your King ? I guess this deserves an appropriate punishment.”

 

 

Without letting time to Kibum to reply, the King completely removed the sheet and kept it in his hands as he made a move to put it away. What he had found out quite recently and found amusing was the way his husband was easily riled : the latter was already up and walking towards him and grabbing his arm. 

 

 

“Choi Minho, if you don’t give that back, I’m going to—”

 

“Going to what ?” The younger man asked, leaning on him while stepping backwards. “Enlighten me.” 

 

“Kick your majestic ass so hard you won’t be able to sit on your throne for the next three days. Good ?”

 

“Even my own mother never spanked me, you’re so rude.”

 

“I can guess that, you little spoiled kid.”

 

“Well, if you want the sheet, come take it by yourself.”

 

 

Something lit up in Kibum’s eyes and he stepped forwards, staring at his husband who still had that annoying — and attractive — smile on his fleshy lips. Somehow, he hated that playful side as much as he loved it… which made him hate it even more. With a sharp movement, he threw his arm forwards to catch the sheet and caught it, but Minho saw it coming and pulled on it, only leading the other man against him quite abruptly. However, the game was far from being over.

 

The Prince’s stare changed to something more lascivious and one of his hands slowly started to make it way up the King’s still clothed torso until his neck. There, he let his fingers wander on the warm skin while he leaned his head on to press his lips against a vein, tracing it with the tip of his tongue until it was right on Minho’s prominent Adam’s apple. It was at that moment the latter started to give in, closing his eyes and holding the other man by the waist with one hand… then two.

 

Blazing fast, Kibum’s hand which was still holding the sheet pulled on it and he straightened up. His husband had just the time to realise he had been tricked and open his eyes, to see the raven haired man turn around and making his way to the bed. 

 

 

“Yah !”

 

 

The King eventually reacted by reaching his elder in one leap, catching him from behind and bringing him back where he was. The latter returned the shout and started fighting, but Minho could hear in his voice he was laughing. He could recognize the tint of his laughing voice among thousands. He was still stepping backwards when half of the sheet started touching the floor and his foot stumbled over it.

 

Before he could catch hold of anything, he fell with the other man still in his arms. The shock was quite loud and both men whined… before they froze, going as quiet as possible. When they realized they were acting like children about to get caught by their parents, they looked at each other and laughed. Kibum gently tapped his husband’s shoulder.

 

 

“You’re silly.” He commented. “Did you hurt yourself ?”

 

“I’m tough, don’t worry.” Minho replied, winking. “I won anyway, you’re in my arms.”

 

“If you wanted a hug, you could have asked for it, you know ?”

 

“Wouldn’t have been that funny…”

 

 

With a smile, the King stole a kiss to the Prince, who returned it this time. They were both sitting on the carpet, just before the comfortable bench seat at the foot of the bed, the raven haired man legs across his lover’s. He had his arms around the thick, tanned neck, their bodies quite tangled with the sheet that was resting half under Minho, half on Kibum. Both men looked at each other for a moment, quietly, reading each other’s eyes. 

 

At some point, their heart won over their reason and they pressed their lips together, not for a quick peck but a long and warm kiss. Their lips were progressively getting as wet as their skin grew hot, and they realized how deeply they had missed each other. They hadn’t shared this kind of kiss for days, time and occasions failing us despite their wish to meet that way.  

 

When Kibum’s lips parted, Minho didn’t miss the opportunity and slowly made his tongue slide between them, looking for its twin. When they met, the two warm muscles started dancing together, one embracing the other with wet noises interrupted by sighs. The King soon accompanied his ferocious kiss with his hands, roaming under his husband’s night shirt while the latter was holding onto his muscular shoulders. It seemed the Prince wasn’t too tired in the end, yet, still enough to let the other man lead the way.

 

The manly hand on his waist made its way to his stomach and caressed his skin while travelling lower and lower by seconds passing, their tongues still tangled and Kibum’s thin fingers running through the brown, thick hair. Under him, Minho broke the kiss to capture the pale skin of his lover’s neck between his lips, at the same time his hand found the object of his temptation. Slowly hardening to his contact, the Prince’s member got aroused, waiting to be pleased the way it deserved to be. 

 

In no time, long fingers closed around his shaft, and Kibum muffled a cry as he bit his lip, raising his head a bit more to give space to his husband’s mouth. The sensation of teeth nibbling his skin, just above his collarbone, was delightful and the young man felt strangely proud at the single thought that he would keep a temporary mark on this exact spot. He wanted his entire body to be stained by Minho’s lips, they felt so soft and intense at the same time that he didn’t know which way to turn.

 

 

“Minho…” He whispered between two sighs. “I’m feeling hot…”

 

 

The King didn’t answer out loud, for his mouth was busy at the moment, but he gladly complied as he withdrew to look behind the other man. Without an ounce of hesitation, he grabbed him by the waist and lifted him as if he was light as a feather, himself straightening on his knees to move towards the bench. Still as gentle as usual despite his growing arousal, he sat Kibum on the velvet seat and stole him a passionate kiss before he caught the hems of his night shirt.

 

With care, he lifted the item of clothing and made it pass above the other man’s head before he threw it on the side. The Prince’s naked body was at his mercy, his milky skin already starting to gleam with the first drops of sweat showing his desire. Both men exchanged a stare, and Minho’s heart missed a beat when he saw how his husband’s eyes were calling for him, half closed and sparkling while his lips remained parted, swollen and shining from their previous kiss. A sweet peach tint was coloring his cheeks, which the King approached to softly kiss.

 

His mouth started a real treasure hunt, taking its time to go down the raven haired man’s body. From the jaw to the neck, licking a collarbone until the vertical line tracing the space between his pectorals… Minho tasted his lover and didn’t hesitate to close his lips on unpredictable spots to nibble, suck on the skin until a fair red mark appeared. Kibum’s sighs grew louder and he repressed a moan by covering his mouth with one of his hand when he felt his husband’s lips graze his nipple. 

 

The King noticed his shivers and the slight jolt that shook his chest, and he started kissing and sucking on this tiny piece of flesh that was getting harder between his lips. He could feel the Prince’s stomach raising as his back was deliciously arching under the sudden wave of pleasure coming from the other man’s mouth. But both of them knew it was just an appetizer, a small glimpse of what was going to happen. When Minho stopped torturing him and drew a line of wet kisses along his stomach, Kibum felt his member twitch and his trembling fingers found their way between the brown bangs.

 

There wasn’t any time for hesitation, and the King moved backwards on his knees to have his face at the level of his husband’s crotch, eyeing it for a moment before he pressed his lips against the base, making them slowly slide up the whole proud shaft. When he reached the top, he looked up to admire Kibum’s pleasured face, his heart-shaped lips half open and letting his sighs escape as he put a kiss on the wet head and lapped it extremely slowly. 

 

 

“By the Gods, who taught you so well…” The Prince smiled and bit his lip. “I want to have a word with him…”

 

 

A low, hoarse laughter came from Minho’s throat and he placed his palms on the other man’s thighs, closing his lips around the glans and sucking on it before he relaxed his jaw to welcome more of the hot member in his mouth. For sure, he had been a good student ; Kibum had never felt such a wide mouth taking him like this man quickly learned to, in the most pleasurable way. The brown haired man was surprisingly quiet while making his head bob between his legs, and he wasn’t choking anymore. 

 

It was like his mouth was now shaped to welcome his lover’s cock, his lips tightening right when they should and his tongue lapping the drops of precum escaping the head. Kibum’s sighs made space to low moans, his vibrating throat making them sound like delicious purrs to Minho’s ears. As he deepened his movement, the tip of the member hitting the back of his throat, the King’s lips were almost pressed against his lover’s pelvis, making the latter muffle a cry.

 

 

“I-I don’t want to cum now, please…” The Prince said, drawing his husband’s attention and opening his eyes to look at him, a glow of combined arousal and sweetness lighting his pupils. “I want more than that…”

 

 

The King slowly withdrew to free his mouth and quickly wiped it with the back of his hand before he approached his lover. The latter offered him a confident, gentle smile before he brought his face closer and pulled him into a lascivious kiss, their saliva mixing with precum while Minho’s leaned even closer on Kibum’s body. It was an original scene happening in the royal quarters, the naked Prince half lying on the bench seat while his dressed husband was above him, pleasuring him.

 

These extra clothes soon became bothering, both men working their hands on the fabric to get rid of them. It took them a few clumsy seconds before the King was as naked as the other man, and he bent a leg to put a knee on the bench, pressing their bodies together. When their crotches were rubbed against each other, it drew a moan from both their mouths, which were still attached. 

 

 

“Kibum…” Minho whispered as he broke the kiss. “How… How do I do it…?”

 

“I will show you, can you trust me…?” The other man smiled, caressing the tanned cheek. “Don’t worry, it’s your first time so… I’ll be receiving you, is it alright…?”

 

“You mean I’ll be inside…?”

 

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to.”

 

“No, no… I mean, yes I want to, if you want to…? I mean, if you want to be inside, I—”

 

“Minho, be quiet…”

 

 

Kibum couldn’t help but laugh when his husband blushed, and he softly kissed him before he made him stand up. Taking his hand, he got on his feet in his turn and led him towards the bed, abandoning the sheet on the floor as he slowly pushed the younger man on the mattress. 

 

 

“Sit down.”

 

 

The order was gentle, not willing to be commanding in a wrong way, and Minho obeyed. Still smiling to him, the Prince climbed on the bed as well and approached him to straddle his legs, pressing their crotches together as he took his lips once again. The King embraced his waist, holding him tight against his torso as he returned a feverish kiss, the pleasant warmth in his lower abdomen only growing stronger. He felt thin hands running through his strands but getting blocked, what made Kibum straighten up.

 

Without asking for the permission — he didn’t need it — the elder grabbed the ribbon that was still tying his husband’s hair and removed it. The thick brown mane was free, long enough to touch the mattress and the Prince found himself gently untangling them with his fingers. His distraction didn’t last long, because the King claimed his lips for another kiss, while his hand closed on both their shafts, holding and stroking them slowly. Rough sighs escaped their lips, immediately drunk by each other.

 

They remained this way for a few seconds, until Kibum straightened up and pressed their foreheads.

 

 

“I have to prepare myself…” He said, his voice hoarse but still as beautiful, making Minho shiver.

 

“What do you mean…?” The latter asked, his innocence making the other one laugh a bit.

 

“You didn’t think you would put this in just like that ? I have to be prepared before receiving you, lubricated and stretched to be _able_ to receive you. It’s not like a woman, it’s… it’s tighter and doesn’t get wet as much as them.”

 

“I see… Wait, will you… will you be in pain when…?”

 

“At first yes, it still stings despite the preparation but… don’t worry, what comes after is so worth the initial pain. You will never hurt me.”

 

“I’m not sure I can handle seeing you suffering, even for a second. Are you sure we should do this…?”

 

“Minho, we won’t do anything if you don’t want to. But you’re worried about me, not about you. I’ll be fine, I know how it feels like and… I want it. I want you to make love with me.”

 

“Then… How can I help preparing you…? I want to do it.”

 

“Give me your hand.”

 

 

Although he didn’t understand the reason, the King obeyed and watched his lover take his hands and kiss his fingers… before Kibum leaned on the bedside table and withdrew a small jar from the fabric-made drawer. As he positioned himself again above his husband’s legs, he removed the lid and revealed an almost translucent mixture, looking oily.

 

 

“What is it ?” Minho asked, cocking an eyebrow while watching the Prince take a good knob of this thing on his fingers. “Isn’t it the thing you use for your hair ?”

 

“My… my hair ?” The other man couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course not, why would I have this kind of product in that drawer ?”

 

“Well, since you _moved in_ here for nights, I see so many new things for your hair, skin, lips, bath… I lose count. So, what is this for ?”

 

“It’s just vegetal oil, Jonghyun made it. It makes things… slippery. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Why would Jonghyun… oh, forget what I said. Of course he would come up with something like this.”

 

 

Kibum laughed and gently coated the King’s fingers with the oil, the sensation weird at first but not that unpleasant. It was slowly warming up against his skin thanks to his husband’s expertise, the latter adding a bit more before he took some himself, his hand disappeared between his legs.

 

With curiosity and surprise combined, Minho observed what he was doing, seeing his wrist move and the slight sigh that escaped his lover’s mouth letting him know that, whatever he was doing, it felt good. At some moment, the Prince removed his hand and spread a bit more his legs, kneeling above the King’s and looking at him.

 

 

“You have to stretch me with your fingers.” He gently explained. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t feel comfortable, I can do it myself, alright ?”

 

“I’m not feeling uncomfortable.” The other man shook his head. “Can I ?”

 

“Sure… One at a time, start with this one and please, go slowly. The oil will help but you can always add more, alright ?”

 

 

Nodding, Minho let Kibum leaned against him, slightly raising his butt and grabbing hold of his neck. With his dry hand, the King softly grabbed his cheek and pressed it, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his head at the pleasing sensation. He slowly spread it, following the advices that were whispered to his ear, and approached his now lubed forefinger from the small, puckering hole. He blindly felt it, letting an _oh_ escape his mouth when he felt the already present oil, while the Prince laughed a bit as it seemed to tickle.

 

With a smile, the brown haired man eventually did what he had to do, sliding his finger inside. As he had been told, he didn’t rush anything and for good reason : he got surprised by the tightness that seemed to engulf his finger quite easily, still accompanied by a short hissing sound from Kibum. 

 

 

“Is it fine…?” He asked, making sure his husband wasn’t suffering and stopping his movement. “If it hurts…”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine.” The Prince reassured him, kissing his neck. “Go on, move it…”

 

 

Obeying, Minho resumed his movement and even though he felt a bit of resistance for the first seconds, the tight walls around his finger eventually relaxed. He swallowed with difficulty when he was told to add a second finger, but yielded and pressed his middle finger against his lover’s entrance ; it felt more difficult to enter, the first ring of muscles tightening around it at first, and the King had to handle a moan from the Prince that had nothing to do with pleasure. If he had known it would hurt him… but it was just temporary ? He couldn’t stop everything just because he feared for Kibum’s safety, not if he would find real pleasure later.

 

Ignoring his own worries, he eventually managed to have both his fingers inside, moving up and down with delicateness for as long as it was needed, oil making it easier and warmer by seconds passing. His negative thoughts completely faded when he heard a sigh, soon joined by a sound he knew too well ; finally, the other man was feeling good. Was it a signal for him to add a third finger ? Following his instinct, Minho made his ring finger join the first two, with just as much care and gentleness as before. 

 

Once again, a slight pain was first to come as Kibum held onto his shoulders and seemed to tense up, but it was noticeable that he was making sure to relax as much as possible. He knew what he was doing, what was being done to him ; when the King didn’t feel any resistance anymore, he was caught off guard and stopped his movement. What he hadn’t expected was for the Prince to start moving on his own, making his butt slowly go up and down his phalanxes. 

 

It was so arousing that Minho didn’t stop him, only kissing his shoulder and letting him do as he wished. 

 

 

“I think it’s good…” Kibum eventually said, his voice trembling as he straightened up, his hands around his husband’s neck. “You can remove them…”

 

“Are you sure…?”

 

“Completely sure… I will do the rest so just… just kiss me and distract me, alright…?”

 

 

Once he felt his hole being empty, the raven haired man couldn’t help but sigh and bite his lower lip. The King wiped his fingers on the mattress and watched him approach until their bodies were pressed together, the Prince spreading his legs while grabbing his lover’s proudly erected member. He gently stroked it before coating with oil, even more than he used earlier, making it gleam. He then guided it until his entrance and positioned himself until he didn’t need his hand anymore ; just then, he looked at Minho who understood what he had to do. 

 

As he crushed their lips together, the younger found himself grabbing the other’s ass cheeks and gently spreading them to help. The kiss was wet, noisy and desperate, but their breathings were taken away when the head of the King’s cock pushed through the first ring of muscles. Kibum moaned with pain, the preparation and lubrification rather useful but still not completely enough to easily welcome something bigger than three fingers. It was a chance that his husband’s member was rather thin and long, but it took him a moment to make his butt go down the hot, slippery shaft.

 

When he was fully seated, his cheeks touching Minho’s pelvis, they broke the kiss and the Prince exhaled deeply, his eyes opening and a tear escaping from the corner.

 

 

“Kibum, are you alright ?” His lover started worrying, immediately wiping the tears away. “I’m so sorry, please don’t cry…”

 

“I’m fine, Minho, I’m fine…” The raven haired man smiled to reassure him, kissing him softly. “It’s always like this at first and trust me, it coud be worse without that magic oil. Now it will be better than fine.”

 

“Promise me to stop if it hurts.”

 

“Not a chance.”

 

 

With these words, Kibum used his husband’s shoulders as a support and slowly started moving his butt upwards. The tightness around his cock combined to the oily warmth made the King catch his breath as his hands grabbed hold of the other man’s waist. It was a whole new feeling he didn’t want to stop, but he could feel it was only the beginning. When the Prince used his legs’ muscles to slowly move up and down around his shaft, Minho couldn’t hold his sighs any longer.

 

The rhythm was steady, the first seconds being preciously taken as the completion of the previous preparation. When Kibum started moaning, his hole clutching and feeling like the warmest sheath, his husband understood he didn’t have to worry anymore. The elder pressed his hands against the strong torso, pushing it until the King was lying on his back with his hands holding the thin waist, almost circling it completely. 

 

The pain had disappeared, replaced by the most delicious pleasure one was given to feel. The Prince was holding himself on his lover’s body, his bouncing movement going faster by seconds passing as he was feeling the need to get more of it. Under him, Minho was panting, his low, hoarse sighs only making his husband more aroused, more willing to make him feel as good as he was feeling himself.

 

 

“It’s… It’s good…?” He asked, as if he was worried that he might be the only one enjoying it.

 

“Don’t stop, Kibum… By the Gods, p-please don’t stop…”

 

 

A bright smile lit up the Prince’s face as he deepened his movement, and the King could swear he had never seen something more beautiful. With his black hair shining, stuck to his gleamy, sweaty skin, his pink cheeks and swollen lips… his lover was like the most precious gem Minho had been given to see. The epitome of beauty, the incarnation of erotism, right above him. 

 

At some point, Kibum let go of the other man and raised his arms, running his fingers through his own hair as he only used his thighs’ muscles to make him move up and down. His hole was now fully stretched, welcoming more and more of the King’s member by seconds passing. However, even a man with as beautiful legs as the Prince couldn’t tire himself out with such rhythm. 

 

His thighs started trembling and he leaned on to put his palm against the mattress, his breath short. 

 

 

“Are you tired…?” Minho asked, smiling and caressing his hair.

 

“I had forgotten that sensation…” Kibum slightly laughed. “My thighs are burning…”

 

“Then let me do it for you.”

 

 

The King didn’t wait for an approval as he straightened up, gently pushing his husband to make him fall on his back on the bed. The latter sighed when he felt the warmth leave his hole, but as soon as he saw the brown haired man kneeling above him, he smiled and spread his legs as much as possible. When Minho guided himself to his entrance and pushed inside in one go, Kibum’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he opened his mouth, pleasure invading him so abruptly it made him see the stars.

 

The next thing he knew was that he circled the King’s hips with one of his legs, the other one stretched on the mattress as his back didn’t touch it anymore. It felt so different for both of us, now that Minho was thrusting deep inside his husband ; it was like he could go even further, and the Prince’s moans only grew louder. His body was shaken on the bed by those powerful hips’ movements, surprisingly so precise.

 

As if it wasn’t the most pleasurable thing in their life already, Kibum’s vision suddenly went white and a high-pitched moan escaped his throat.

 

 

“D-Don’t stop, don’t stop…” He moaned, grabbing the King’s neck and pulling him closer. “Yes, Minho…”

 

 

The sovereign wasn’t sure about what he was doing so well but he felt filled with pride, especially when another thrust made his husband let that little cry out again. He loved that sound, and he only grew eager to hear it again. His hips pushed even deeper and he found the irrepressible need to ravish the Prince’s mouth… which he did. Leaning as close as possible on his thin body, he crushed their lips together and kissed him feverishly, their tongues tangling between their combined sighs and moans.

 

Their hands found each other on the mattress, Minho sliding his fingers between Kibum’s and interlacing them as their lower bodies were rubbing against each other. He didn’t even notice that his lover had made his own hand roam between their stomaches and was now stroking his neglected cock, his eyes closed and his face twisted by pleasure. At a given moment, he caught his breath loudly and no more sound escaped his half opened mouth as his back arched even more than before.

 

The King felt his cock throbbing inside its warm, tight sheath, and he buried his face in the crook of the King’s neck, muffling his low, deep moans. He eventually felt something warm spatter his stomach and he only needed to hear his husband panting against his ear to guess the latter had just been hit by his orgasm. The way his hole clenched around his member along with a deeper thrust was enough for Minho to feel his head spinning, the warmth in his lower abdomen exploding.

 

His ecstasy flowed inside his lover, making the latter moan with his low voice, almost purring like a few minutes before. Kibum eventually embraced the younger man with his free arm, scratching his trembling, muscled back to exteriorise his pleasure. When he didn’t feel any movement between his legs anymore, he softly squeezed his thighs around Minho’s hips, pulling him closer and allowing him to rest on him.

 

The latter was panting and welcomed the invitation with gratefulness, slowly lying on his husband with his face still hidden in his neck. The hand on his back slid to his hair, caressing it and massaging his skull, with only the sound of their breathings being heard in the quarters. Their fingers were still interlaced on the mattress as afterglow embraced them, their skin shining with pearls of sweat as their bodies were still one.

 

The quiet, peaceful atmosphere was enough for their heartbeat to reduce its pace, their pants slowly giving space to a normal breathing. Kibum had closed his eyes, his fingers still stroking Minho’s hair when the latter raised his head to look at him. They exchanged the sweetest stare ever, and smiled to each other before the King pressed their lips together in the softest way.

 

 

“You’re beautiful.” He said when he withdrew, making the Prince smile as his cheeks turn pink. “You’ve never been this beautiful.”

 

“I’m glowing thanks to you.” The raven haired man replied, his voice sweet as he put a rebellious brown strand behind his husband’s ear. “You’ve made me see the stars…”

 

“Maybe, but the shiniest one was you.”

 

 

Kibum made a face because of such cheesiness, but he ended up laughing when Minho kissed him. They took a few minutes to just appreciate each other’s warmth, stealing each other some kisses, caresses… until tiredness won over and they found enough strength to separate and clean themselves a bit. They didn’t stay away from each other for too long, quickly blowing the candles and sliding in the sheets together to cuddle the way they loved to.

 

The King held his Prince’s back against his torso, putting a soft kiss against his nape before nestling with him. Silence fell on the quarters, with only their peaceful breathings breaking it.

 

 

“Minho…?” Kibum eventually called.

 

“Hmm…?”

 

“I love you.”

 

 

Without moving, Minho smiled like he had never smiled before, and tightened his grip around his husband’s waist.

 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

 

He couldn’t see it, but the Prince smiled in return and held his hand on his stomach, never letting it go. It was the last words they exchanged before they fell in the arms of Morpheus, not knowing what the night would hold for them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Thank you for reading, see you in the comments?
> 
> P-S: a big thanks to the few readers coming to me to advise me on better lubrification methods. It was a great help and I made some changes according to what you told me! Hope it's more credible now. :*


	26. The Year of the Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rated [M]

**Chapter 26 : The Year of the Snake [M]**

 

 

 

The weather had grown hotter since the storm had come, just a few weeks before. Not a single cloud was darkening the bright blue sky, and the sun was growing blazing by days passing. Seasons were getting back to their normal rhythm, summer already replacing spring and rain becoming scarce. Jonghyun’s clothes were now too heavy and he had to give up on his beloved coat : his usual white, large shirt was enough, with his owl pendant hanging against the thin fabric.

 

The school was still under construction and even though the ground floor welcoming the classroom was done, the young teacher had requested for his apartment to be built as well before he would resume his activities there. The King had granted his wish and more than that, had offered him quite a high responsibility for as long as he couldn’t recover his place.

 

Repairs had required a lot of workforce and he had been lucky to find absolutely all his students’ parents volunteering to rebuild both the school and the living floor. While the blonde man hadn’t known how to express his gratitude, the sovereign had entrusted him with the kids, allowing him to resume their education from the next morning, in the very enclosure of the palace.

 

With the coming summer weather, studying in a room had become tougher despite the opened windows, air growing oppressive. Thus, that was why Jonghyun was currently walking around his students, the latter sitting on individual mats in the shade of the considerably large gazebo. It was the time of their daily words dictation and they were all leaning on their parchment, tracing characters while doing their utmost to remember the good spelling.

 

This peaceful moment of calm combined to the birds chirping around them had worked to both the teacher and the class’ advantage, for it had lulled the little Gunhoo to sleep. Since the day he had first been brought by his sister in class, his presence had grown quite recurrent and despite the child was full of charms… he was, like every kid of his age, desperate for attention. As he was now taking a nap, lying on his own small mat, everyone could enjoy silence and focus.

 

The blonde man was making the most of this short moment to let his arm rest, after holding the baby for quite a long time. However, he didn’t see it as a chore ; he was fond of all these children, whatever their age. And now more than before, he loved to see the glint of admiration in their innocent eyes whenever he would show them around. Most of the palace’s inside areas weren’t made for visits, but the huge gardens and yards were enough for them to feel in awe.

 

Jonghyun was just hoping they wouldn’t be disappointed when time would come for them to go back to their school. 

 

 

“Did everyone write our last word ?” The teacher eventually asked, earning an approval in unison. “Good, now let’s read them once again to check the spelling.”

 

 

No sooner said than done, he smiled and walked to the gazebo’s stairs to face all his students, reading the words once again. As he was making sure his diction allowed everyone to clearly hear the sounds and the small difference that would distinguish two vowels, he observed each kid’s reaction. Since he had started teaching them, he had noticed some had quickly improved while some others still faced difficulties — the way they frowned spoke for them.

 

 

Jonghyun gave them a few minutes on their own, comparing their words with a friend and helping the younger children to fix their mistakes. This mutual aid was always making him smile, for they were so young yet already so generous and altruistic. Even the ones who were slowly hitting the beginning of adolescence, didn’t show a real change in their behaviour since they were given responsibilities. The teacher always made sure not to favor a certain age group, but rather to give every single soul their time and opportunities to speak their mind.

 

Thus, before he would let the eldest students head the dictation’s correction, he was crouching near any kid who seemed to be in difficulty. He was so focused, sometimes looking up to check on the sleeping baby from afar, that he didn’t notice the distant racket that was slowly coming their way. It only hit him when he couldn’t hear himself speaking to a student, and he frowned while looking up ; Gunhoo had woken up and his face was distorted as he was disturbed. 

 

All children looked towards the source of the noise like their teacher, only to discover the troops of soldiers running around the palace. While going forwards, they were shouting numbers to keep the same rhythm, led by no one else than Jinki. But the detail that made the eldest girls giggle and Jonghyun clear his throat… was the fact that because of the hot weather, all men were running bare chest. They were only wearing their training pants and boots, their usual bun high on their head and their skin gleaming with sweat under the sun.

 

Standing up, the blonde man walked towards the gazebo’s entrance while asking his students to remain seated. The only one who disobeyed naturally was the youngest, half asleep little boy who stood us in his turn and clumsily followed the adult, grabbing the fabric of his pants in his tiny fist. Crossing his arms on his chest, Jonghyun waited for the General to notice him, which happened quite quickly ; the latter was running alongside his soldiers and he hid a smile when he saw the familiar silhouette.

 

With his commanding loud voice, he ordered his recruits to keep running for again one more lap before going back to the training yard. Every man responded in the affirmative and obeyed while their chief was watching them pass before him. The teacher smiled when he recognized Taemin in the middle of the row, the young man still as determinate as usual despite his apparent fatigue.

 

 

“Tell me, since when do you run half naked ?” Jonghyun eventually asked without hiding a smile when his secret lover walked towards him. “Is it suitable for the General to wander this way ?”

 

“The General wears whatever pleases him.” Jinki answered, playing with his commanding tone while the other man was doing his best not to look too turned on by the strong, sweaty torso before his eyes. “Did we interrupt a lesson, teacher ?”

 

“A splendid dictation, indeed. Perhaps I should give _you_ a lesson later so you learn how to not distract my students ?”

 

“Just like I could reprimand you the right way for being so insolent with me.”

 

“Look, it’s mister soldier !”

 

 

The lovers’ little game was interrupted by a tiny voice, then all students standing up to join their teacher and wave at the soldier. The latter felt overwhelmed by the amount of attention he was receiving by such small humans, and he hesitated to wave back… until his instinct made him salute. Laughing, the children imitated him, amused by this role play while Jonghyun warmly smiled. He caught the baby who was struggling between taller kids, holding him on his hip to stop his nascent whines.

 

 

“Mister soldier is going to get burn by the sun if he stays like this.” He said loudly, pretending to scold the other man. “How should we punish him for not listening to teacher’s advices ?”

 

“Can he come with us like before ?” A little girl asked, hiding behind her brother when Jinki looked at her. “So he can read with us !”

 

“That would be really nice, little one.” The General said, smiling a bit — just a bit. “But I have work to do as well, I am a teacher for all soldiers.”

 

“Do you teach them how to read ?”

 

“Not exactly…”

 

“Soldiers know how to read already, Joa.” The blonde man smiled. “He teaches them how to defend themselves and to think strategically. Do you know what it means ?”

 

“Hmmm… no !”

 

“Then we have our punishment. General, what about you give a training lesson to my students ?”

 

 

The seriously shocked expression on Jinki’s face made the kids laugh, and he only made it worse by stuttering as he couldn’t believe what he had just been asked. 

 

 

“We read and wrote enough for today, what about some physical education now ?” Jonghyun pursued, trying to persuade him. “Let’s make trainee soldiers of them.”

 

“Mommy doesn’t want me to play with knives because she says I can get hurt !” A boy said, pouting. “We won’t use swords, right teacher…? Mommy will be angry…”

 

“Of course we won’t, it would be way too dangerous. You’re right, maybe we should find something else…”

 

“Listen, kids.” The soldier spoke in, clearing his throat. “Do you want to hear a secret ? I have plenty of wooden swords that don’t cut at all and are very light. Will it be enough for my punishment ?”

 

 

The joyful scream that came from the children crowd answered, startling both adults and Gunhoo, the latter holding onto the teacher with strength. Jonghyun found himself quite destabilized as he tried to make everyone calm down and behave, but since class had somehow been suspended, excitement had replaced any form of concentration. The blonde man was about to try again when Jinki’s loud voice commanded to stand at attention the same way he did with his soldiers.

 

Surprisingly, it worked and although it startled them at first, all kids eventually imitated what they had seen a few times : they obeyed, surprising their teacher and making a proud expression appear on the General’s face. As soon as he could speak without being interrupted, it was like the latter totally took Jonghyun’s place by giving his instructions to the kids. Although he thought he was clear, his military speech wasn’t that intelligible for young people that age…

 

Fortunately, both soldier and teacher found a middle ground : in no time, the first one was making himself listened and obeyed, while the second one made sure to reformulate some complex formulations. When the very first command fell, all children stood in a row — a bit chaotic at first — and waited for their new instructor to allow them to walk. It was like a game for them but somehow, they were so serious that the blonde man wondered if some of them, mostly the oldest, weren’t seeing it as a personal trial.

 

He felt like seeing a few younger Taemin and it only made him smile. It only took a few more seconds before they started walking down the gazebo, led by Jinki towards the yard. Just like he was doing before, he shouted numbers which the kids joyfully repeated while making their knees go high with each step. Even the youngest boys and girls were enjoying it despite they had to almost run to stay with the group, holding hands like baby soldiers.

 

Bringing up the rear, Jonghyun kept an eye on his students as he held Gunhoo’s hand to make him walk a bit. He hadn’t expected the General to play his _punishment_ game, nor to actually even accept the possibility of taking kids to a military training. Was his own sense of education rubbing off on him now that they were see each other more officially, although still hiding ? This simple thought filled him with an amused pride ; it was going to be fun.

 

Once they all skirted the palace until they reached the huge doors hiding the outdoors training yard, the teacher grabbed the baby again and joined the soldier in front of the children. They whispered to each other for a few seconds before Jinki was the only one to enter, closing the door behind him as he was heard commanding his recruits to stand to attention.

 

 

“Kids, hear me out.” Jonghyun said, all students looking at him. “I’m sure you’re really excited to do like soldiers but we have to respect some instructions, alright ?”

 

“Yes !” They replied all together.

 

“Good. As soon as you enter, I’m not your teacher anymore. You will listen to whatever the General says, and if you don’t want to, you can just sit with me because I will be watching you with Gunhoo. You don’t have to do something you don’t want to do, understood ?”

 

“But teacher…” A tiny voice called. “Is it okay for girls ?”

 

“Of course it is, it would be mean to say no to girls if we say yes to boys ! So now, you have to promise that you will behave properly, because you are really lucky to be allowed to do this. It’s supposed to be only for adults but the General likes you.”

 

“He likes us ?” A boy almost shouted, surprised.

 

“Of course, he came so much to school that he likes you all just like I do. But don’t tell him I told you !”

 

“Promise !”

 

 

As one, the children raised their pinky finger and made their teacher laugh as he took the time to shake every single one with his to seal the promise. Even the baby, although he didn’t understand what was going on, handed his finger to the adult and giggled when it was shaken as well. They only waited for a few minutes before Jinki came back, opening the door and asking everyone to enter and stand in line behind the low wall.

 

They really played the good little soldiers until they were waiting for the next command, even the youngest ones showed themselves determined. As soon as they were all ready, the General took the floor and explained that he had asked his soldiers to introduce themselves before every child would choose one to be his personal instructor. Afterwards, they would learn how to stretch and defend themselves with the small wooden swords.

 

Naturally, the kids couldn’t hide their excitement but this time, Jinki didn’t use his authority — they weren’t his recruits, after all, and it was rather cute to see them so enthusiastic. In no time, soldiers lined up and did as told, playing along with the young students by exaggerating their presentation and trying to make them _want_ to choose them. After a few minutes, every duo was formed and Jonghyun couldn’t help but feel amused by the way a few children, boys and girls, had bickered to go with Taemin.

 

The teacher had then led the little Gunhoo towards the low wall, making him sit on it before sitting next to him. To make sure the baby wouldn’t get bored too fast, he had taken a blank scroll and his charcoal, and gave him the small tool as he unrolled a piece of parchment directly on his own lap. Without an ounce of hesitation, the young child started scribbling while babbling, in his own world.

 

Smiling, the blonde man eventually looked up to observe his students. All of them were having so much fun by only stretching, because even the usually cold recruits got their heart warmed by this new kind of training. It was all about exaggeration of their gestures, faking pain… and when the swords were added to the game, it only got funnier for the kids.

 

Time seemed to pass fast, even for Jonghyun who was just watching, and he actually noticed it when he felt tiny hands on his shoulders. Looking towards the baby, the latter had his eyes half closed and his pouty lips asked for a hug so he could sleep. With a smile, he welcomed him and let him lie against his torso, gently rocking him and moving one of his bangs aside. The first time had been quite rude, but he was now so used to have this little devil around and asking for him, that he couldn’t wait for him to start talking so he would teach him as well.

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Jinki had sat next to him until the soldier cleared his throat.

 

 

“Oh, you’re here.” The blonde man said, smiling. “Sorry, I got… carried away.”

 

“I saw that.” Jinki discreetly smiled, his eyes making sure no one was staring at them. “The kids are enjoying your idea, I guess I will welcome some of them in a few years.”

 

“You’ve grown fond of them, haven’t you ?”

 

“It’s just for work. No ties. Professionalism only.”

 

“Sure, General.”

 

 

Exchanging a smile, both men stopped talking to take a look at how the young students were doing with their improvised mentors. They noticed that some of them had given up, certainly not enjoying this as much as their friends, but the soldiers accompanying them were proposing them some other kinds of training. The yard was large enough, and Jonghyun was surprised to see a part of it being dedicated… to archery.

 

Bows and arrows were definitely too big for the smallest kids who wanted to give them a try, thus they were helped a lot by the young adults. Not far from them, some were being initiated to martial arts, using their arms and legs although they were obviously clumsy and not as flexible as they should be. Jinki couldn’t help but smile at the kids whose energy was completely wearying his recruits, the latter breathing harder than when they were actually training. 

 

The power of youth, he thought.

 

 

“Taemin, no rolls.” He gently commanded when he saw a little boy rolling on one side as he was dueling the soldier with their wooden swords. “They will dirty their clothes.”

 

“Yes Sir !” The young man laughed before he helped his apprentice to stand up, dusting his shirt.

 

 

The blonde man smiled, his attention now focused on his friend who was all smiling while teaching some moves to the student. It somehow hit him at that exact moment that Taemin had really grown up since their arrival in Jinju ; his birthday hadn’t passed but he wasn’t the teenager who had left Mongje with the secret dream of becoming a soldier. He was now a young man, still not an adult but on his way to become a brave, hard working one.

 

His smile wasn’t the only clue of his newly found happiness, Jonghyun had noticed how his eyes were keen, always shining with determination and a strong wish to surpass himself and learn even more. He had found himself as a soldier, but it was even more meaningful than that ; he also had listened to his personal needs and wills, and accepted what he thought wasn’t normal to now be part of him. It seemed nothing could ruin the life he had build himself throughout the past months.

 

The way Taemin changed even mentally suddenly reminded the teacher that his friend had, in a way, been the one understanding about Jinki and him… and helped him to overcome his irrational fears about it. If it hadn’t been for this young man, could he call himself the General’s partner now ? It had only been a couple of weeks since they had shared their mutual feelings but he had never felt so heart lighted.

 

 

“Jinki ?” He called, his voice low so only the other man could hear him. “You worked really hard with him.”

 

“Hm ? Taemin, you mean ?” The soldier asked, turning his gaze to his apprentice. “I think he worked even harder than me, I guess he got his determination from your advices.”

 

“Do you think so ? Why mine ?”

 

“Because I see the exact same personality trait when I look at the Prince, and the two of them have _you_ in common. It seems rather logical than you have something to do with it, and I’m sure you taught them well.”

 

“It’s true that they tend to think and act the same way, you could swear they’re brothers sometimes.”

 

“You’re right. You raised them in a way, they learned a lot of things about life thanks to you.”

 

“Thank to you as well, both of them. Look at Taemin now, he’s fulfilling his dream and he’s way more mature than a few months ago. And Kibum… well, he won’t tell you directly but he observed you a lot and learned from your attitude to improve his. He appreciates you.”

 

“Does he ? I guess so, since he constantly teases me now. But he sometimes came to me to seek advice when you weren’t available, or when he thought you couldn’t help him enough.”

 

“Let me guess, he came to you when he was wondering things about his feelings for the King ?”

 

“As discerning as always.”

 

 

Jinki and Jonghyun looked at each other and smiled. They were always on the same wavelength and this ability just kept improving as they spent time together, secretly, outside bed. The teacher’s eyes seemed to darken all of sudden and he looked away, straight in front of him.

 

 

“Did you tell him ?” He asked. “About us.”

 

“The King ? Not yet.” The soldier replied, frowning. “Does he need to know ?”

 

“I’m no one to tell you what to do, nor when. But soon, I’ll have to leave and go back to school, so we won’t be able to see each other a lot. What excuse will you give him to come find me now that he doesn’t need your reports about the kids and me anymore ?” 

 

“I stopped giving him reports months ago.”

 

“So… he knows ? That you came just because you wanted to ?”

 

“He knows we befriended each other so he didn’t say anything about my visits in daylight. He doesn’t need to know about the nocturnal ones, though… right ?”

 

“Right. Still, I think we should let him know, I can’t give you a reason but after all… you’re his best friend, he would appreciate to know you’re seeing someone.”

 

“I don’t know, we barely talk about our relationships… If I don’t ask, he doesn’t talk about his, so why would I bother him with mine ? Don’t tell me you told the Prince…?”

 

“Come on, you know how Taemin is observant ? Kibum is two, if not three times more. He knew we were a thing even before we knew it ourselves. I didn’t need to tell him. Jinki, I’m just… I don’t want to hide anymore, at least from my King. I want to embrace us fully, unless you’re ashamed.”

 

“I beg your pardon ? Don’t you dare think that, I’m not ashamed of us. It’s just… I want to protect you, not everyone is as good as him, or as the Prince. As you said, you will soon go back and remain far away from me. How am I supposed to protect you from any mean soul who would want to hurt you knowing we’re together ?”

 

“First of all, my dear knight, although I really enjoy it when you run to rescue me… I can defend myself. Then, all I want is for us to see each other without wondering if the King will require your presence at the same time and so, put you in an embarrassing situation that could cause harm to your career in the long term. I’m not asking you to move in with me or to give up on everything for me. Just… he has the right to know, as we are close to him. You, his best friend, General and body guard ; me, a member of his private council and someone he came to trust with his life.”

 

“Stop giving me such good speeches, it’s turning me on.”

 

“By the Gods, I really have a bad influence on you.”

 

 

Both men couldn’t help but laugh at their own mutual teasing, and when Jinki was about to answer, they were interrupted by the sound of a fall and a whine. As they looked up, all kids and soldiers had stopped their respective activities to look at the little girl who had just fallen on the ground after her mentor clumsily went a bit too hard on her with the wooden sword. 

 

As a reflex, Jonghyun immediately put the sleeping baby in the General’s arms to stand up, approaching Naeun who wasn’t moving. She wasn’t the kind to cry easily, but she was growing a pride that, unlike her body, could get easily hurt. However, the young teacher didn’t have to make more than two steps before she jumped on her feet, picking her fake weapon up and letting out a raging, vindictive shout as she ran towards her mentor. The latter stepped backwards but the little girl wasn’t thinking of stopping.

 

Since he hadn’t had time to catch his own sword, the soldier found himself running around the yard with Naeun chasing him, and his desperate calls for Jinki and Jonghyun to help him and tell her to calm down were vain. The situation made everyone laugh until the recruit gave up, falling to the ground and play dead. Watching them from afar, the teacher was laughing so much his face was enlightened, and when his lover saw him, it felt like an evidence.

 

Of course the King had to know how deeply his best friend had fallen for the blonde man. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The dinner room was empty now that lunch time had passed, and no servant was still coming to clean the furnitures or the floor. All sets of doors were closed, for everyone was now busy in other rooms of the palace ; while employees were back to their respective tasks, the Queen Mother had excused herself and gone back to her quarters with her maids. In a word, it was now a free place.

 

It could have been plunged into silence, if it wasn’t for the birds’ chirping being heard through the windows’ glass… and the broken sighs that were echoing against the walls. Taking advantage of their solitude, the King had prevented his husband to leave as well, grabbed him by the waist to pull his body against his. Ignoring the gasping sound escaping the Prince’s mouth, the taller man had pushed him against the royal table, lifting him to sit him on the furniture.

 

He was now busy ravishing the small, warm mouth, his hands roaming the thin thighs above the white pants. Because of the hot weather, they couldn’t handle their heavy coats anymore and the way Kibum’s silhouette was emphasized by his linen clothes… it drove Minho crazy to the extent he couldn’t let him go when he had the opportunity to satisfy his desires.

 

Curiously, the raven haired man hadn’t rejected his advances, he had on the contrary answered them with just as much fervour. However, after long minutes of kissing, he seemed to realise what was happening.

 

 

“Minho…” He whispered, biting his lower lip as he felt a hot mouth against the skin of his neck. “We can’t do that in broad daylight…”

 

“What rule disallows it ?” The King replied, pushing his husband a bit more on the table. “I make the rules here.”

 

“You’re being irresponsible, your Highness.”

 

“Will you pretend it doesn’t please you, your Grace ?”

 

“What if I do ?”

 

“Then I will consider it as a provocation towards your sovereign, and hence take a decision for you to never try again.”

 

 

To support his words, Minho pressed his lips against Kibum’s ear, knowing very well after so many nights spent discovering each other that it was one of his few weak spots. His gesture had its effect, for the Prince couldn’t hold a low moan back as his hand grabbed hold of his husband’s arm. At some point and as strong as he could be, even him was unable not to give in to such a determined man.

 

Kisses were pressed along his helix, soon replaced by teeth nibbling here and then along the cartilage. This was such an erogenous part of his body that he sometimes regretted the King had found it and could now use it against him. In no time, he found himself panting and longing for more, his back completely lying on the table and his legs spread to welcome the other man, standing between them.

 

A manly hand was wandering under his linen shirt, caressing his skin and only making it warmer with its touch. With one of his heels, he pushed against Minho’s back to bring him closer, desperate for his lips to find his. Their kiss grew stronger as the taller man was now working his husband’s pants down his hips to press their swelling shafts together.

 

 

“I have…” The Prince started to say while he broke the kiss, moistening his own lips. “I have things to take care of…”

 

“Are these things more important than me ?” The King teasingly asked in return, holding himself above the other man. “You wouldn’t dare pushing me into the background, would you ?”

 

“You perfectly know I would, only to teach you some manners.”

 

“Well, if I’m not mistaking… these _manners_ I developed are all because of your skillful lessons. You can’t blame me.”

 

“What have I done with you…”

 

“You woke me up, and left me longing for you every single time I see you.”

 

“I wonder what your mother would think of all of this.”

 

“Oh please, don’t bring my mother in this, it’s rude !”

 

 

With these words, Minho immediately withdrew and stood straight while making a face. Letting a loud laughter out, Kibum straightened up as well and circled his husband’s neck with his arms to steal him a kiss.

 

 

“Now that I have your full attention and you stopped making out with me…” He said, his voice silky and gentle. “This is not the time nor the place to give in to lust. We both have more urgent matters to attend.”

 

“Whatever can delay a meeting with those old pricks is something I gladly welcome.” The King smiled, putting his hands around the thin clothed waist. “Should we also delay our little game, then ?”

 

“I promise you we will resume this extremely pleasant moment later. I wouldn’t waste your enthusiasm for anything in the world. Let’s just… not hide in the stables again for that. I miss your bed.”

 

“Then this will be my promise to you, my bed will be yours tonight.”

 

 

As the Prince bit his lip and leaned on with the firm intention to kiss his husband, the sound of a door opening startled the both of them. They separated as fast as possible, fixing their messy clothes and replacing their respective crowns the right way before turning towards the intruder. In the frame of the door, the General was still holding the knob and staring at them with a cocked eyebrow.

 

 

“Did I happen to interrupt something ?” He asked, clearing his throat. “A business meeting, I suppose ?”

 

“Absolutely !” Minho rushed to answer without noticing Kibum sniggering behind his back. “A Royal Council is about to start, I was about to come and fetch you. Where were you all this time ?”

 

“Will you believe me if I said I was busy training children with wooden swords ?”

 

“I would bet my life this idea comes from the particularly unique mind of our dear Sir Jonghyun.” The Prince laughed, standing up and dusting his pants. “Well, General, be prepared to seamlessly go from children to old farts.”

 

“It is always a _great_ pleasure, your Grace. Will you honour us by your presence and support our enthusiasm at the thought of meeting such amiable figures ?”

 

“I am afraid not, I have to replace his Highness for his visit to the construction sites. I heard everything was almost done but if I have to trust my husband concerning the decorating…”

 

“Such a mess, your Grace.”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

“I am _beyond_ apologetic to interrupt such praises towards my tasteful person,” The tallest man eventually spoke in, “but I believe we should all take care of our respective business now. Your Grace, I will see you for dinner. General, please lead the way.”

 

 

Although Jinki was perfectly capable of hiding his smile or refraining himself from laughing, it wasn’t Kibum’s case ; the latter giggled and bowed to the King before he left the room, not without one last stare towards his husband. The glint in those big, rounded eyes could make up for every moment of silence between them, at times when no word was needed. And at that exact second, it was sealing their promise.

 

 

* * * * *

 

 

The royal bed was creaking in harmony with Minho’s hips moves, every time he pushed forwards drawing a delicious moan out of Kibum’s throat. They were both no men to break a promise, and they had waited for so many hours until the sun had fully gone down under the horizon to find each other with the greatest delight. The Prince’s audacity as he had reported to his husband’s quarters with nothing on but his light, emerald green silk robe and the hairpin he had been offered in Dongjeo… 

 

It had been more than enough for the King. In the snugness of the huge bedroom, only lit with candles here and there and the crescent moon appearing in the window’s frame, two naked formes were embraced on the white mattress. Sweat was running down the virile bodies, drops melting into each other and giving to one’s tongue a pleasant, salty taste when it met skin.

 

As he was lying on his side, an arm raised behind him to grab hold of his husband’s neck, Kibum was having a hard time keeping quiet. His entire body was trembling with pleasure while he was being shaken from behind by the deep thrusts he was welcoming with his entire being. His milky skin was marked with countless hickeys, from his neck to his legs, by way of his chest and stomach.

 

He was sweating so much but he couldn’t care less, as his short breath melted into Minho’s mouth when the latter made him turned his head towards him and kissed him full on the lips. With one leg up in the air, held in place by the other man, the Prince had nothing to do but enjoy what he was offered. And heavens knew how pleased he was, feeling the muscled, sweaty body rubbing against his back every time he felt the King’s swollen member fill him to the brim. 

 

Since the first time they had made love, both men had found a missing piece of the puzzle they formed together. Kibum had been surprised to find so much desire for him in his lover’s body and soul, Minho always longing for more and pleasing him a way no one had ever please him. Was it what it felt like to _make_ _love_ , and not to just have sex without mutual feelings ?

 

It felt like that unknown thing the raven haired man was missing during all his previous relationship was now deeply engraved in him. Something that only this tall, handsome and so purely kind man could give him : an honest, passionate love. 

 

 

“You’re beautiful…” Minho panted against his lips, his husky voice only turning the Prince on even more as he arched his back. “So beautiful, what spell did you put on me…”

 

“I still have a lot in reserve, my King…” Kibum replied, interrupted by a louder moan when a wave of pleasure shook him from inside, his most hidden spot being fervently hit.

 

“Keep calling me that… I love it so much…”

 

“Y-Yes, my King…”

 

 

Grunting, the sovereign buried his face in his husband’s neck, slamming home several times and letting go of the trembling leg to grab the neglected, throbbing cock. The Prince gasped and kept his mouth opened when his pleasure only grew stronger from the messy strokes around his member combined to the thrusts that were going slower and more vigorous.

 

As both men moaned each other’s name and let their climax embrace them for the second time that night, they were left breathing loudly, their bodies dirty and sore on the bed. Kibum’s limbs were trembling while he was trying to catch his breath, his eyes seeing nothing but stars and his head spinning. Behind him, Minho’s strong body had stopped moving and was just against his, gentle fingers caressing his groin, his hip, his waist, every inch of skin he found to soothe him.

 

With one last show of strength, the raven haired man turned his head and softly claimed his husband’s lips, both men kissing each other with tenderness. No roughness, only two pairs of lips grazing each other with the delicateness of a rose’s petals. They remained with their foreheads pressed for a few minutes, taking their time to come down to Earth without separating. 

 

When their breathing came back to normal, they looked at each other and smiled before the King slowly withdrew and stood up. As was his habit, he went to take the small bucket of water he had let on the window’s rim to keep it cool, not too cold, and came back to kneel with it on the mattress. With care, he wet a small towel and wrung it before he started to gently run it on his Prince’s sweaty, warm skin.

 

The latter shivered to the first contact with water, but he soon relaxed and let himself being pampered ; he loved it. Minho made sure to clean his skin, making him turn to reach every single part of his body, always delicate and placing him before himself. There was no shame between them, which justified that it was the King himself who tended to his husband by getting him rid of any spatter of cum or uncomfortable sensation around his butthole.

 

Once he was cleaner, Kibum smiled and straightened up to bring his palm against the other man’s chest, pushing him to make him lie down in his turn. And just that way, without anything being asked nor told between them, he returned the favor and cleared the tanned skin from any trace of sweat. It was a sort of cozy ritual they had started without even thinking, but that they were now fond of.

 

 

“I like it when your hair is messy.” Minho eventually broke the silence, his finger playing with a tangled black strand when his lover leaned on his torso to clean his neck. “You’re gifted with hairstyles but this is the way I like you better.”

 

“And next, you will tell me the moment I’m the most beautiful is when I wake up next to you.” Kibum pretended to nag, rolling his eyes. “You definitely spend too much time with Jonghyun lately.”

 

“And you with Jinki, playing the cold guy when your real intentions can be noticed miles away.”

 

“What do you even mean by that.”

 

“Come on. Do you think he will ever tell me he’s seeing him ? I should start getting pissed that he doesn’t tell me anything. I’m his best friend after all.”

 

“Did you tell him for us ?”

 

“Why so ? You told him somehow, no need for me to repeat. Plus, we’re not quite discreet.”

 

“ _You_ , dear, aren’t discreet. Always trying to kiss me in every corner of this palace, you’re nothing but a pervert. You’re lucky I sometimes give in to you.”

 

“Sure, if you say so.”

 

 

Laughing, the two lovers stole each other a kiss before lying next to each other. Only their lower bodies were covered by the thin sheet as they exchanged a long stare. 

 

 

“Are you tired ?” The King asked. “It’s late now, you should sleep.”

 

“I am, it’s exhausting to take care of you.” The Prince joked, caressing the other man’s cheek. “I can sense you have something to say, you look… anxious.”

 

“Anxious ? I wouldn’t say that.”

 

“Still, you have something to say. Or to ask, maybe ? What is it ?”

 

“I was just thinking… is it really _that_ pleasurable when you… when I…”

 

“When you make love to me ? Of course it is, can’t you see it yourself ?”

 

“I see it but I wanted to make sure. Because… would you mind if next time, I… I try ? I mean, I try receiving you ?”

 

“You… Do you feel ready for it ?”

 

“If you don’t want to, it’s fine !”

 

“No, Minho, that’s not it. Of course we can try it the other way around, if it’s what you want, I even feel… pleased, that you ask.”

 

“Since I know you can do both ways, well… I grew curious ? Not that I don’t like making love to you…”

 

“Naturally. We will try, then. Thank you for telling me about your wishes, silly.”

 

 

With a shy smile, Minho nodded and kissed his husband, his heart beating faster following his confession. He had thought he would never be able to ask… but in the end, he did it. And it was always feeling so nice when your other half showed himself comprehensive and encouraging. As he blew a few candles and positioned himself to sleep, the King kept a smile on his face.

 

Looking at him, Kibum felt light as air and pressed his lips against his forehead before imitating him. Exhaustion got the upper hand and they fell asleep in no time, the rare breeze coming from the open window sometimes grazing their skin and making them feel above the clouds.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Prince didn’t know how many hours he had been sleeping when he got woken up by an unknown noise. Without opening his eyes, he stretched for a second and changed his position, lying on his side and facing his still fast asleep husband. Just to make sure he wasn’t alone, his hand roamed the mattress until it found Minho’s arm, and the young man felt reassured enough to go back to sleep.

 

A few minutes flew by but Morpheus still wasn’t welcoming him again in his arms. He couldn’t explain why he had that foreboding crushing his chest and preventing him to find enough peace to sleep. Maybe it was that strange noise he had heard, or the fact the bed creaked all of sudden when none of them were actually moving. The way the mattress seemed to raise a bit under him, as if more weight had been placed on the King’s side, finished to make him worry.

 

He opened his eyes and almost shouted.

 

Next to him, wearing all black clothes, a silhouette was straddling his husband… and with its raised, joined hands, it was holding a blade. Kibum’s blood ran cold and without even realizing what he was doing, he straightened up and pushed the intruder with as much strength as he could, throwing him on the floor. What he hadn’t expected was for the person to stand up as if nothing happened and come back, this time towards him.

 

Before he could react, the other had climbed on the bed and was about to reserve the same fate for him than the one he was about to give Minho. That was when the Prince remembered. Adrenaline playing in his favor, he quickly buried his hand under the bolster and grabbed what he recognized being the pommel of a sword. Without thinking, he gripped it and pulled the weapon, just in time to block the blow that could have sliced his throat if he had been slower.

 

Just at that moment, he finally found the strength to shout his husband’s name.

 

But the assassin wasn’t done and although he knew he might not make it alive, he tried again to get rid of the Prince. It was without taking into account that the King had been woken up with a start and had had the reflex to tackled him to the ground. Even before he realized what was happening, the only thing he had in mind was that someone had just tried killing his love. With a well-placed kick, he earned a few seconds to stand up and snatch the sword from Kibum’s hands.

 

 

“Run !” He shouted when the intruder starting attacking him with his smaller blade, dealing him with quick blows. “Kibum, get out of here !”

 

 

But the Prince was paralyzed, sitting on the bed and watching with horror the two men fighting, one clearing looking like a spy with his dark clothes and covered face, the other one putting himself at risk as he sparred naked. Minho had been caught off guard and wasn’t able to properly give his best, his brain and body not fully awake while the other man was obviously on top form.

 

He had to do something.

 

Snapping out of it, Kibum looked around him to find any kind of weapon, could it be a pot, a lamp or even a coat-hanger… but there, in a corner of the room, was his bow and two arrows in the fallen quiver. He had let it here after the last hunting day, when he had joined his husband without even changing his clothes… As fast as he could, the raven haired man got himself out of the sheet and ran to grab the weapon.

 

While placing the arrow, he went back to kneel on the mattress and almost lost it when he saw the King lying on his back with the assassin above him, trying to lower his blade which was blocked by the sword. Before the Prince could think nor do anything, Minho managed to push the other man and switch their threatening positions. But the intruder wasn’t ready to give up and fought hard to take the upper hand again.

 

They were in constant movement and despite Kibum had drawn his bow, ready to shoot, he couldn’t. He was used to moving targets, but he had never faced a situation where he could hurt the wrong one. He could harm his husband, and this was paralyzing his arm.

 

 

“Kibum ! Shoot !”

 

 

But even the King’s pleadings didn’t work. The Prince was unable to move as he was scared to death. His arms were trembling and he couldn’t take his eyes off the naked silhouette fighting for life. 

 

 

“You won’t touch me !”

 

 

Nothing.

 

 

“Shoot, for God’s sake !”

 

“Minho !”

 

 

The new voice calling for the King was heard through the closed door that was quickly knocked down to let Jinki enter. The General was wearing his night clothes but had his sword in hand, and he hurled himself at the assassin, getting him off of Minho. In no time, the three men holding a weapon were all standing and sparring, the alone one still as strong against twice more opponents. 

 

The fight should be inequitable but it wasn’t, the soldier himself struggling to counter every attack against him _and_ his best friend. A kick threw him on the ground and with a raging shout, the assassin raised his blade and made a move to throw it in the King’s direction.

 

But before he could do it, his hand was pierced by an arrow and forced him to drop the dagger. In this short lapse of time, both Jinki and Minho ran to him and pushed him against the floor, holding him down by his arms and feet. But the other was struggling, trying to escape their grip. In a last attempt, the King grabbed the first object his hand found and hit the masked head with it.

 

The vase shattered into pieces against the skull, hurting it and knocking the assassin down. Silence fell on the room for a second, before Minho turned his head towards the bed only to find his trembling husband, tears escaping his tears… and Jonghyun holding his hands around the bow from behind after helping him to shoot. Within a second, the tall man stood up and rushed to his lover, making him put the weapon on the mattress and pulling him into a tight hug.

 

 

“It’s over, it’s over…” He whispered, holding him as he felt his thin body shaken by sobs.

 

“I-I’m sorry…” Kibum apologized while crying. “I was so afraid t-to touch you… I couldn’t sh-shoot…”

 

“Everything’s fine, you shot and I’m not hurt, shhh… I’m here.”

 

“Oh God, what’s happening…”

 

“That prick tried to kill you and trust me, he will pay it with his fucking life. Jinki, remove his mask and take him to the dungeons.”

 

“N-No, Minho !”

 

 

The Prince had shouted with fear and straightened up, all three men looking at him.

 

 

“He didn’t try to kill me…” He stuttered, sniffing.

 

“What are you saying ?” His husband asked, frowning. “I saw him, he was above you and was about to stab you.”

 

“B-Because I had grabbed your sword but… he was about to kill _you_ when I woke up…!”

 

“Who is that fucking man ?!”

 

“It’s a woman, Minho.” Jinki’s voice said.

 

 

They all turned towards the inconscient body, whose mask was now in the General’s hands. With care, they all approached and gasped. The assassin was indeed a woman.

 

 

“Seize her and lock her in the dungeon.” The King commanded, holding a still trembling Kibum against him and hiding him with the sheet. “Close all ways out in case she wasn’t alone, double the watch, make them search a potential accomplice everywhere around the palace. And… search her, call the physician so he can look for any mark.”

 

“I will do it instead, your Highness.” Jonghyun spoke in. “I know about the marks, it will be faster if I do it.”

 

“Fine. I want Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo guarding my door, please leave us.”

 

 

Without being asked anything more, the General and the teacher helped one another with the body and immediately left the quarters, closing the door behind them to let their sovereigns recover together after such a traumatic experience. They did as told, Jinki shouting his orders and making sure he was obeyed to before joining Jonghyun in the dungeons. They lied the woman on a table and made sure to tie her tight enough, the blonde man immediately proceeding to the search.

 

It took him a few minutes to look through every piece of clothes, every single hidden pocket and every inch of skin… but no mark could be found. This spy had certainly been sent here to achieve what her predecessor hadn’t been able to. But it was obvious that she was trained to kill, despite having been stopped by Kibum and his foreboding.

 

 

“Search again, there must be something.” The soldier said. “It’s not possible that two spies without visible mark made it in the palace for the same thing.”

 

“Yes, they must work for the same person.” Jonghyun nodded.

 

 

Doing as told, the latter searched for anything interesting once more, but the result remained the same. Both men sighed and looked at the unconscious body. 

 

 

“Maybe we should tend to her wound, if we want to interrogate her when she wakes up.” The teacher said, inspecting the deep cut on her skull. 

 

“I had to kill the first spy, we definitely need her alive.” Jinki agreed. “Do you need anything ?”

 

“The cut is deep and long, but her pulse if fine. I will just have to clean it, maybe suture it… for now, give me something to shave her head.”

 

“Shave her head ?”

 

“Yes, it’s needed if I want to clean everything properly. She tried to kill he King, what’s a forced haircut next to that ?”

 

 

He was right. The General left his partner for a few minutes as he ran to pick anything useful he could find. Scissors would just cut, not shave… ignoring the pain in his side as he wasn’t breathing properly while running, he went to his own room and grabbed the blade he used to shave ; it should work.

 

As fast as he could, he went back to the dungeons, running between all soldiers who were on the alert like he had asked them to. When he found Jonghyun again, the latter had already prepared a bucket of water, towels and compresses. Without asking anything, Jinki handed him the tool and skirted the table to maintain the woman’s head between his hands.

 

Once he gave his signal, the blonde man started shaving around the cut, making sure not to leave a singe hair around. It was tedious, for hair was longer than beard and not as easy to properly shave. All he hoped was that the spy wouldn’t wake up before he was done…

 

 

“There, I think it will be enough.” He said. “I will clean it now.”

 

“Wait, what is that ?” The soldier asked as he showed a little stain that was visible on a part of the skull where there wasn’t hair anymore. “Is that a louse or something ?”

 

“A louse… no, this has nothing to do with it. It’s… It’s a mark, made by someone. It’s ink…”

 

“An inked mark ? On her skull ?”

 

 

Jonghyun didn’t take the time to answer and shaved more of the woman’s hair to reveal more of the stain. It was small, and the more it got discovered, the more it looked like… a stamp. Both men approached to study the mark and frowned.

 

 

“I already saw this somewhere…” Jinki noticed, thinking out loud. “But where… does it represent a family, or a kingdom ?”

 

“It does.” The teacher replied, straightening up with his face growing pale. “This is the seal of Mongje.”

 

“Mongje ? No, you’re not saying…”

 

“This spy, and maybe the previous one, were sent to kill the King… by order of the Prince’s province.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment!


End file.
